Trials of Kaguya
by Athyra
Summary: [AU] -based off of Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai- In a country stricken with war and plagued by demons, nine young women struggle to restore peace. Will the white moon continue to illuminate the night, or will the faceless one spread the black darkness?" [EliUmi, NozoNico](collaborated with ghikiJ)
1. Prelude: Trials Start

**ghikiJ:** The world of these Trials is set in medieval Japan. However, as we continued to write, we decided to combine fantasy elements in it to make it less rigid and open to other plot points. After all, it will not be as fun to write about young women in a historically accurate setting.  
This is the first Love Live! story we have written. To be honest, we have been hesitant but the more we watched and played with these characters, we just had to contribute a story. We hope to keep this short and sweet. If you have a Tumblr account, by all means, join us there as well at trialsofkaguya. The artwork for the story will be uploaded there.

**Athyra:** This story is written in separate scenes, since it was originally meant to be up on tumblr only. But since the later scenes and blips look more like proper chapters, we have decided to upload here on FFN too. So, really, this blip is more like a teaser trailer than anything. And, needless to say, this story is based off of "_Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai_", though the content certainly differs from the song.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act I : Prologue **  
**Trials Start**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where are they?"

"They're in Kaguyan territory, Sonoda-sama. They are due to arrive at the palace soon."

"Good. Inform me of any developments."

The woman's amber eyes furrowed not because of severity but habit. Sonoda Umi always took responsibilities seriously, and with royal dignitaries on their way to the capital, the captain of the royal guard must stay on her toes. It was the least she could do, especially since the journey from Antares was already for naught, much to the sorrow of both countries. Her lips drew a tight line as she recalled the death of Kaguya's crown prince, a tragedy that sent the country in turmoil. With him gone, the unborn alliance with Antares had died with him.

And they desperately needed allies for this war.

The captain climbed down her midnight black courser and handed the reins to a stable boy, who quickly bowed and stepped away. Without another glance, Umi marched towards the castle's grand stairs, her overlapping armor clinking with each step, and she ascended the turquoise steps until a pair of her subordinates opened large hardwood doors for her. The scent of incense filled her nose as soon as she stepped in. It almost felt like home. After weeks of patrolling with her men, the captain dearly missed the tranquility and stability of the castle's columns and walls.

She walked softly now to respectfully keep the peace of these hallowed halls. Soon, she found herself face to face with the remaining heir of Kaguya, who was also her most important person.

"Kotori-hime, I have returned." Umi bowed with utter humility to her fair princess, who smiled serenely in return. Clad in a green kimono that strongly reminded the captain of cool and peaceful springtime, Minami Kotori looked almost divine. However, her fond giggle made Umi recall that this was a girl she grew up with, a childhood friend that had been a pillar of strength in times of hardship.

"I am glad you are back, Umi-chan," the princess gestured for her to come closer, her face alight in genuine gladness. "It is too quiet here, especially when Honoka-chan is out on the field."

The raven-haired warrior hummed quietly to herself as she thought of the White Knight of Kaguya, who was another childhood friend of hers. "Last I heard, she had rendezvoused with the general. They should be on their way back now. Surely our guests from Antares would want to meet them. After all, Antares is entrusting us with their youngest daughter." She frowned at the words she could not say, that the marriage arranged prior would now be fruitless because Kotori's older brother had passed away.

Kind hazel eyes soften to the point of being glazed by tears, yet their owner smiled so bravely that it almost broke the captain's heart. It was painful to see Kotori sorrowful when she had been nothing but cheerful until now.

"So," an impertinent voice jarred the silence between princess and guard, "What exactly do we intend to do with this Antarean princess without a prince to wed her to? Keep her hostage so that her father would send soldiers for our cause? They're more likely to send those soldiers to stab us in the back once they hear the news."

Umi gritted her teeth in annoyance, yet found Yazawa Nico's logic to be sound. She replied honestly, "I do not know, and we will not let it come to that."

"Hnff," The black-haired ninja hopped down from one of the pillars, her low twin-tails fanning out in the air and drawing attention towards feral ruby-red eyes. Umi had always found those eyes eerily unnatural, almost not human. Yet Nico had always been a loyal servant to the crown of Kaguya, even if her origins and her place of birth remained largely elusive. "They're better off sending a son instead, if you know what I mean," Nico glanced at the princess with her sharp gaze for a brief moment, glaring haughtily at Kotori like an imp before she shrieked in utter surprise.

"You should not be so mean, Nicocchi," a sing-song voice hummed behind the black-haired girl, a voice Umi could only identify as Toujo Nozomi, the royal advisor and the temple's high priestess. While she was grateful of the older woman's timing, she remained disapproving of the latter's choice of... punishment. After all, the buxom advisor had her hands clamped over Nico's less blessed chest.

"E-err..." Nico stuttered as she stood there, laughing nervously due to her compromised situation. "I-I was just stating the obvious- let go of me!"

The captain decided not to question how a ninja could let a mere miko sneak up on her, but then again, this was Nozomi. She could sneak up on a ghost if she wanted to. The woman with Byzantium hair was a mystery, even to her closest friends. No one knew what she was thinking most of the time, and her cryptic messages were almost always prophetic as well. Due to her practicality, Umi liked to think of Nozomi's wisdom to be coincidental in nature but the general, a mutual friend, often jested not to question the miko's opinions, or at the very least, heed them with mild skepticism. After all, Nozomi was a high priestess even before she became a grown woman, before either Umi or the blonde general had earned their katana.

Kotori chuckled lightly, "I am sure there are ways of making the princess' visit worthwhile. At the very least, we can enlist her help in convincing her father to aid us. Is that not right?"

Umi ignored Nico's squirming and wails, and nodded in agreement with her princess. However, the slightly pessimistic part of her mind did nothing to ease her worries. A country did not offer financial and military support without something in return, and the Antarean lord wanted his daughter to sit as Kaguya's future empress in exchange for their cooperation. That was what was arranged for, and even if the princess was indeed sympathetic to their cause, it would not mean anything, not without a prince to seal the deal.

The captain clenched her fist around her katana's hilt. She knew the path ahead would be more arduous and treacherous than ever, but if her country was to be peaceful once again, she must strive onwards and brave the difficulties she must face.

Umi breathed in deeply.

_Let the trials begin._


	2. Ch1 Convergence

**Athyra: **Welcome to Chapter 1! We're still only on introduction, as the story is just getting started XD Go check out our tumblr page for WIP concept artworks of Kotori, Honoka, Eli, Umi and Nico!

**ghikiJ: **We'll be uploading scene by scene on the tumblr so feel free to follow us there too.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act I: Trials Start  
**

**Chapter 1 - Convergence **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Ayase Eli hummed an old song from her childhood as she brushed her gray stallion's withers. For a noble warrior so far from home, quietly singing to herself was what allowed her to survive homesickness and the anxiety that came with having to fight for her survival every day. It reminded her of her younger sister, who loved to sing as well. Fondly, Eli recalled how Arisa could be so lost in her own world sometimes that others needed to return her back to reality. How and what was she doing now, Eli wondered. For so many years, she had tried to convince her younger sister to follow the path of an artist or a performer, perhaps even a scholar, for the life of a warrior simply did not suit Arisa's gentle soul. But Arisa would not be her sister if she was not as stubborn as she was. Still, Eli ought to speak with Yukiho one last time to try to convince the younger Ayase to turn to books rather than martial arts.

Right, that was something she should definitely do once she got home.

"There," Eli patted her mount's neck once she was done brushing the area and was rewarded by a grateful nicker. The large almost-white beast even nudged her hand to show its affections, or ask for carrots. Clever thing.

"Not yet," the blonde responded by patting the horse's snout chidingly but gently. "We ran out of treats a long time ago. I'll make sure to get you some when we return to the capital."

"Eli-chan! I've been looking all over for-ack!"

The young general turned around at the sound of her friend's voice. Truly, it was not at all uncommon for Honoka to start a commotion in the mornings, but it was a little disconcerting for the esteemed White Knight to get whacked by a tree branch. Eli frowned. What would Mikadon warriors think if they saw the one person they feared and respected almost defeated by a stationary object?

"Honoka, are you okay?" The blonde approached the wincing ginger, ready to help her up. "Did you need something?"

"Itai..." Kousaka Honoka nursed her face and whimpered like a puppy before bouncing right back up a moment later, cheerful, bright, and a little too loud.

"My unit is done with packing so I thought I'd check up on you," the cavalry commander beamed, "I wasn't able to visit since you got injured and I feel bad and I should've done so sooner and-"

Eli chuckled in amusement and clapped her friend's shoulder with her only functional hand. "It's okay. We both have our responsibilities. Besides, it's just a flesh wound, nothing that would kill me."

"Really?" Honoka frowned, concerned. "When I heard Toudou Erena unhorsed you, I wanted to rush in and help out, but..."

"Todou-san is indeed an accomplished warrior," the older woman smiled understandingly, "but it will take more than a lucky cut to take me down." In order to cheer up Honoka, who tended to shoulder more duties that she should, Eli winked playfully. "Her strategy was quite brilliant though. She had most of my men distracted while she flanked my unit with a smaller force. She really wanted to take me down instead of having to fight the whole army. That is definitely something I must keep in mind in the future. She won't surprise me again."

"Still... I was in the vanguard. I shouldn't have let anyone through." Honoka lamented, her bright blue eyes downcast with guilt.

"Don't be like that," Eli chided, "I'm sure you had your hands full keeping Kira Tsubasa's forces from getting through. Had you broken your formation, we wouldn't have been able to take back the border province Mikado took from us. And cheer up, will you? We're going home today."

Honoka's face suddenly darkened. Looking away, she chuckled nervously, "Yeah, going home..."

The blonde general blinked, "Why? Do you not want to return home? I'm sure Kotori-hime and Umi miss you."

"Ehehe... I have no doubt that Kotori-chan would be happy to see me, but Umi-chan..."

Eli tilted her head, confusion written all over her face. Being childhood friends, Honoka and Umi get along well and they fought very rarely. While real disagreements were rare, typical bickering—or rather scolding from Umi—was commonplace enough.

"Is there anything wrong between you and Umi?"

"No..." There it was again, Honoka's puppy pout.

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Because she will have my head once she sees you bandaged up and injured. Eli-chan, save me! She asked me to keep an eye on you and yet..." Dramatically, Honoka leaned against a nearby tree with her arms supporting her upright. "I'm so dead. The Oni will kill me!" She then sighed morosely, "I should have died on the battlefield... or commit seppuku here and now."

After comprehension finally dawned upon her, Eli laughed heartily, so much so that she had to try and control herself lest her injured shoulder began hurting. The stitches applied to the wound have been crude after all, since it was done by a panicking field medic. The last thing she wanted to happen was for it to bleed again. However, Honoka worrying about Umi's wrath had always been comedic to her.

"It's alright, Honoka. Leave Umi to me." Doubtless even Eli would get an earful from the worrywart captain of the guard. "For now, just enjoy the fact that we're heading home to our families and our own beds. And there is also something else to look forward to. I received word that Antares finally answered our requests."

"Yes, I know that, but..." the ginger fell silent again due to the memory of her friend's brother being killed. Eli knew that that was one of Honoka's greatest regrets.

"Even so," the young general cut her off, unwilling to let the cheerful Honoka fall into the pits of depression again, "Just the fact that they responded is more than enough. Our goal would then be to have this princess see our plight and draw another arrangement with Antares. It may or may not be another arranged marriage, but this is definitely a step. With Antares' infamous archers, we can reclaim the lands we have lost and drive Mikado out of Kaguya."

That had returned the fire in Honoka's eyes, "Hai!"

"So saddle-up, soldier. We ought to leave soon if we're to reach the capital by evening."

"Ehe," the ginger smiled impishly, "Are you sure you're fit to ride, Taisho -sama?"

"I'll manage," Eli winked again, "What kind of general returns home victorious in a carriage?"

* * *

Slim fingers clenched involuntarily as a loud thud echoed in the courtyard. Her heart pounded in tandem with the unwavering arrows that struck the bull's eye each and every time. The next shaft flew forward with a devastating force, filling the practice range with another reverberating thud.

Minami Kotori sat daintily and motionlessly within the shades of the veranda, for she did not wish to disturb the archer, especially not when the latter wore such an expression of utmost concentration.

However, in spite of the strength and utter control Sonoda Umi exuded, Kotori did not see the captain of the royal guard before her. No, the raven-haired beauty was still the same shy girl who held her hands as they chased after their mutual childhood friend.

The precise and steady pulse of the arrows hitting their target lulled the Kaguyan Princess into a pleasant daze, bringing forth fond memories of their halcyon days in this very yard. She could still see Kousaka Honoka's warm smile as the ginger waved at her companions. Two small children, one with bewildered amber eyes and the other with wide yet excited hazel orbs, were holding hands. They glanced at each other before running towards the figure that basked under the afternoon sun.

The picturesque scene was then washed away by a sea of black and mournful cries. The same three girls were adults now, all wearing proper funeral attire, and all of their solemn gazes were affixed respectfully to the portrait of the deceased Kaguyan prince. With the Captain of the Royal Guard and the White Knight flanking her, giving her strength, the princess was able to stand straight and proud. The people were looking to her now, for she no longer had the luxury to hide behind her brother's protective silhouette, and the Empress was absent from the rite. The thought of her bedridden mother caused something wet to trickle down her cheeks, but reassuring hands squeezed her own and successfully kept the tremor in her voice at bay.

The rhythmic thuds of the arrows faded away, and her cluttered recollection was brought to a halt.

"Kotori?"

The Kaguyan princess stood up gracefully and met the concerned gaze of her lifelong friend. "Yes, Umi-chan?"

The captain opened her mouth but closed it a moment after, as if uncertain how to word the question gleaming her amber eyes.

Smiling softly, Kotori answered her. "You seemed restless earlier, Umi-chan, so I expected to find you here."

"Indeed, I came here to ease the turbulence of my mind," Umi looked away briefly before locking gaze with her. "My apologies for not acknowledging your arrival."

"It's okay, Umi-chan. You know I enjoy watching you practice. I'd rather not interrupt you, ne?"

"Are you alright, Kotori?"

"Hmm? What makes you think I'm not, Umi-chan?" The princess widened her smile, but the motion was stopped by a calloused fingertip placed on her lips.

"This," the captain said simply.

"No really, I am fine. I ...just remembered some things, that's all."

Umi sighed and retrieved her finger, though she was still searching Kotori's expression. "It is okay to feel sad and be anxious, Kotori, especially after all that has happened. I, too, am worried about Honoka, and…"

_Of course, Umi-chan must be worried about Eli-chan_. Honoka and General Ayase Eli were supposed to be back in the castle by yesterday, but the unforeseen delay was planting seeds of doubt in their minds. After all, it was unusual for the punctual general to be tardy, especially knowing that the Antarean entourage was due to arrive today.

The Kaguyan princess's mask shifted into a genuine teasing smile as she poked her friend's cheek. "Don't worry, Eli-chan will be back before you know it~"

Expectedly, the captain's skin heated under her fingertip. It always amused Kotori how easily Umi blushed even after all these years. Gone was the cool, deadly warrior moments prior, revealing the embarrassed woman beneath.

Like an automatic defense mechanism, Umi quickly switched topics. "Is there anything you require of me, Kotori-hime?"

"Nope, I just felt like coming here. As I said before, I enjoy watching you practice, and…" She trailed off to look reverently at the ornament affixed to the wall, under a grand canvas with elegant calligraphy.

The captain followed her gaze and nodded in understanding. "Indeed, this place soothes one's soul."

The bejeweled branch was merely a replica, as the real artifact rested in the Sonoda compound. Even then, the golden bell-like jewels instigated a soothing aura to the viewer, bringing the serenity that could only be found in nature.

"Hmm, I suppose there is one favor I'd like you grant me, Umi-chan~"

"What is it, Kotori? I will do anything within my ability."

The gentleness in her friend's tone always warmed the princess' heart. If Honoka's sunny presence pulled forth her courage and confidence, then Umi's deep voice enveloped her in security and comfort. It was the real reason why Kotori kept coming here, again and again.

"I'd love to go to the bazaar~ The merchant festival is happening next week isn't it? I hope that fabric shop would here again this year!"

Though blinking in surprise, Umi shook her head rather exasperatedly. "It's too dangerous, Kotori. You should not appear outside the castle walls."

"That's why I'd like you to escort me."

"Even then, it's still-"

"Are you saying you're not confident in protecting me?"

"That's not-"

"Umi-chan... onegai~!"

The captain of royal guards swallowed slowly, but her expression hardened as she placed her hand firmly on Kotori's shoulder. "No, Kotori. I cannot allow you to go outside the castle, even if I escort you myself."

"But you just said you'd do anything…" Displeased, Kotori puffed up her cheeks and turned away childishly. The weary, mature part of her understood what her friend was saying, but her prolonged stay within the walls was starting to become unbearable. The caged bird was unable to escape the suffocating atmosphere that permeated the royal compounds since the prince's passing. She clenched her clammy hands under the folds of her sleeves, trying to keep that heartache from eating her mind as it did earlier.

"Please be patient, Kotori?"

"Hnff."

"Kotori…"

"Umi-chan is mean."

A quiet sigh. "I promise I will take you away one day. At the very least, let us welcome our guests from Antares first, hmm?"

Kotori deflated as she felt Umi's affectionate pats on her head. It was ironic how the raven-haired woman always called her unfair, when she was the unfair one. "Okay, I will hold onto your promise then."

They smiled at each other and let out soft giggles. For a fleeting moment, they were two young girls again, sharing a secret that only they could understand.

"Shall we, Kotori-hime?"

The captain of the royal guards held out her hand towards the Kaguyan princess, who accepted it and allowed herself to be led down the hallways, away from the sanctuary of the tranquil courtyard.

* * *

Koizumi Hanayo sighed contently as she looked outside the window of the princess' carriage. The skies of Kaguya looked so blue and bright that all she wanted to do was relax, nap, and enjoy the moment until they reached the foreign capital. After all, with a riceball in hand and cup of warm tea in the other, she had everything she could ever want.

Except something seemed to be amiss.

"Kayochin~!"

Hanayo jumped in her seat and whipped her gaze towards her best friend frolicking outside. Hoshizora Rin's bright orange hair bobbed as she jogged next to the carriage, weightless because of her recent—and more than slightly rebellious—haircut. When did she sneak out like that?

"Rin-chan, you should come back in here!" The brunette squeaked as she usually did whenever panic climbed up her throat. "It could be dangerous out there!"

"It'll be okay, nya! The war is on the other side of the country, nya?" The Antarean princess pointed out as carefree and energetic as ever. "Besides the weather is great! Kayochin should come out and soak in some sun."

Hanayo wondered why the guards were not at all fazed by Rin's recklessness. It certainly made her worry, but then again, Rin always made her worry even when they were only little children. The latter had always been so playful, dragging her in all sorts of adventures and trouble, so fretting over her had become second nature to Hanayo. She supposed that the entourage's guards were just so used to their hime's playful nature that they allowed her freedom to do as she pleased, as long as it was away from the strict and domineering gaze of the young woman's father.

"Even so," she tried her best to reason, even though all she wanted to do was go out and join her friend, "we might encounter Kaguyan dignitaries who want to greet you." Suddenly, she noticed that the orange-haired girl was definitely not dressed like a princess, which made Hanayo's face pale until she was the same color as the riceball she held. Instead of the flowing yellow kimono that she had made her wear that morning, Rin was hopping around in a blue boy's hakama, no doubt stowed-away without the handmaiden's knowledge.

_Someone, help me. Rin-chan's is going to ruin all hopes for an alliance!_

"Ne, Kayochin, let's go for a ride, nya! Rin bets the horses are bored, c'mon!" The agile girl even jumped up and latched onto the carriage's window, grinning widely and giggling like a child.

Hanayo could never say no whenever her childhood friend was like that. After all, she knew well that Rin was only pretending to be cheerful. At the end of their road towards Kaguya awaited the person her father, the lord of Antares, had deemed to be her future husband, spelling the end of her carefree days. So, Hanayo only smiled back at her precious friend and nodded, providing comfort by acting as if the inevitable was not looming over the horizon.

"Okay, let's take them out, Rin-chan!"

Sadly, the hours passed by so quickly and they soon found themselves outside of the Kaguyan walls. As planned, Hanayo took Rin's place in the carriage—the lord insisted that they took extra precautions even though the visit was a peaceful one—while the latter rode her piebald horse, taking the role of an esteemed guard in gilded armor and a katana strapped to her waist. The brunette admitted that with Rin's hair so short, the guise looked near faultless. She just worried how her friend's appearance would affect the prince's impression of her. After all, she knew that boys liked girls with long hair, or at least that was what Rin had told her time and time again.

Hanayo giggled to herself though, thinking that Rin looked rather dashing in uniform. The princess was a boyish and mischievous spirit, who cared little about appearances on a normal basis. It was only when she was compared to her older siblings' grace and poise that Rin's cheerfulness dwindled to a sad, almost self-loathing smile of utter disappointment. Hanayo had seen that smile on numerous occasions and knew well when Rin was truly smiling in happiness or grimacing in sorrow. Right now though, her friend was definitely enjoying her time in the sun, basking in the waves, hollers and cheers of Kaguya's people so the handmaiden could also smile with ease, performing her true occupation as the princess' double.

A parade was prepared for them in Kaguya, with the city's population greeting their entourage with smiles and hopeful faces. Hanayo smiled back at them from the carriage as a reserved and poised princess, that, ironically, Rin could never pull off. All the better though, since they must make a good first impression on these people. Unfortunately, the brunette had never quite outgrown her shyness, finding herself shrinking back into the shades of the carriage, but she persevered and allowed herself to be exposed a bit more.

It might have been just her imagination, but Hanayo could sense sadness behind some of the people's smiles. Perhaps it was caused by the on-going war? Fortunately, the people regained their hopefulness whenever Rin waved at them with all the brightness and energy of a star in a moonless night.

Could it be that they knew that Rin was really the princess in spite of how the girl dressed?

Hanayo's musings were interrupted by a stark splash of red in the crowd. Most of the common folk wore plain colors that reflected their social status, so when an elaborate kimono was mixed into the collage, it was easy to spot. The dress belonged to an equally eye-catching young woman, with crimson hair and a pointed look in her gaze. She did not seem antagonistic but the way she looked at the convoy, and in particular, the Antarean princess reaching down at a little boy that was carried by his father, seemed disapproving. Surrounded by a handful of guards and a pair of servants that shielded her from the sun with wide umbrellas, the redhead was most likely a noblewoman out and about just outside the castle walls.

As the carriage passed less than fifteen feet away, Hanayo found herself scrutinized by the noblewoman's intense violet eyes. Unable to keep the eye contact at all, the brunette immediately hid behind the carriage's curtain, peeking meekly at the crimson-haired young woman until she was out of sight.

_I hope everything goes well…_ Hanayo thought to herself, tearing up in nervousness.

She did not know what was in store for them in Kaguya. She didn't even know how the Kaguyan royal family was, but she hoped with all her heart that they would be different from the household in which she and Rin grew up in. Her friend deserved that at least, after being sent here like livestock to market. Nevertheless, Hanayo vowed to make her friend's life bearable to the best of her abilities. She glanced at her childhood friend with a determined gaze, thinking that it was the least she could do.

After all, she owed Rin the world.


	3. Ch2 The Panther's Lair

**ghikiJ:** This is def one of the longer chapters but what can I say? I blame Cutie Panther. She thinks too much. Once again, follow us on trialsofkaguya on tumblr

**Athyra:** I had fun with this chapter. YZW is awesome. Thanks for the support and without further ado here's chapter 2!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act I Trials Start**

**Chapter 2 - The Panther's Lair**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Nishikino Maki was glad that the fanfare had died down since that morning because she finally regained the peace and quiet she needed to tend to the empty vials and bottles of the royal apothecary. Since her mother, the royal physician, was still busy looking after the empress, it had been her responsibility to keep the stores plentiful for the royal household and any ailing noble, guard, or servant. It was a monumental task for a young doctor-in-training. Sure, she had servants and subordinates to help her at a moment's notice, but the Nishikino prided themselves in their own ability to create miracle medicines.

In Maki's opinion, however, medicines hardly needed to be miraculous if the pharmacist knew the elements and composition of the remedies she was brewing.

She was an expert on her field despite her youth, and many already considered her as a full-fledged physician. She could create outstanding medicines, diagnose normally invisible diseases, and even sew up a half-dead soldier back to health. She had delivered babies and witnessed death with the professionalism of a woman twice her age. It was an image that Maki was infinitely proud of for it was certainly her greatest achievement yet. However, even though she—and many of her peers for that matter—considered herself as arrogant, she was not _so_ arrogant to think that she could match her stellar mother in the arts of healing. That was still many years off, but at the very least, she was on her way there and it was a goal that she could see looming in the horizon.

So why did she feel so caged?

She paused from grinding mugwort leaves as the thought came to her, feeling the dark tendrils of doubt worming its way around her chest and asphyxiating her. The thought of doing _this_ for the rest of her life had always been a source of anxiety. She sometimes imagined her future self, ten or twenty years from now, walking through the same hallways, treating patients in the same rooms and refilling the same vials and bottles, and immediately felt ill. Family esteem aside, Maki knew that the life of a physician—one that was dictated by habit, rules, standards, precision and great expectations—would destroy her one day. Though while she was brilliant at what she did, she often wondered if there was more to life than following in another's footsteps.

_Stop it, Maki. Such thoughts won't get you anywhere near finishing the medicines on time._

At least she had books and novels to satisfy her cravings for the outside world, and for the moment, that was enough. In the world of books, she could experience the whimsical, the impossible, and the romantic without leaving the security of her gilded cage. Still though, she hoped that, at least once in her life, she could experience magical things like what happened in those books. For now, she should just focus on what she could do, as depressing as that sounded. Maki took comfort in the fact that even though the farthest she had gone away from home was to the city's marketplace and her family's estate outside the capital's walls, she had saved many lives through her discipline and would continue to do so for as long as she could stand being within these halls.

Much to her relief, the door slid open and disturbed her from her thoughts. However, the visitor was not exactly who she had hoped it would be. She had wished that it was a patient, or someone else who was capable of keeping her busy for some time, but that had not been the case.

"Tori-chan? What are you doing here again?"

Years ago, Maki would have mentally slapped herself for talking to a three pound bird that happened to waddle in the royal infirmary. After all, Tori-chan was an exotic animal with leaf-green feathers covering gray down. It never learned to fly and seemed to have an uncanny ability to communicate with people using gestures and short chirps or other sounds. Long ago, Maki researched what kind of bird it was and determined—without appeal to bird expertise at all—that it was a kakapo, a rare bird found in islands far to the south.

Though usually seen with Kotori-hime, Tori-chan also frequented the infirmary for reasons that escaped Maki's understanding. Her mother jokingly said that perhaps the bird knew that she was the daughter of the person who originally purchased it from a trader, even though that made no sense whatsoever. Besides, it was not like Tori-chan visited the infirmary for her attention, far from it. The kakapo seemed more interested in nesting in that giant stone-carved bowl that her mother kept in the apothecary. Tori-chan always slept there in the afternoons, cooing away until the day darkened. After which, it would make its way back to Kotori-hime or wherever it pleased to go.

"Not even a second glance, huh?" Maki sighed exasperatedly as she watched the kakapo nestle itself in the stone bowl. "What a rude bird…"

"Chu~"

"I wonder if I can train you to recognize specific things so you would actually be useful to me while you're here."

"Chuu~"

"Interested? Then step out of there so I can teach you."

"Chu!"

Tori-chan did not even budge from where it comfortably sat. Instead, it just puffed up irritably, perhaps annoyed that it was not being given the peace and quiet it wanted.

"Of course…" Maki deadpanned, quite embarrassed and a little disturbed that she even considered teaching the bird how to distinguish between herbal medicines. "What was I thinking…?"

With eyes half lidded, she looked out towards the window, twirling a lock of hair and sighing at the silliness of it all. She was about to return to work when a blue-and-orange blur passed by the window, accompanied by fast, nimble footsteps. That certainly had her bored violet eyes bulging wide open.

After all, the apothecary was on the second floor of the infirmary.

Maki dropped the grinding stone on her toe as she hurried towards the window sill. She cursed in pain, but the shock of seeing something, or someone, running on the roof at such speeds had her forgetting that she might have crushed a toenail. She would curl up in a ball of agony later, but first, what was that? The physician-in-training popped her head outside the window, determined to find whatever that was she had seen, but only the expanse of the castle's western wall greeted her gaze.

That was until a shock of orange hair dropped from above and bright chartreuse eyes stared at her with all the wonder in the world.

"Ne, have you seen a calico cat run by here, nya?" A boy asked while hanging upside down from a beam of the second floor roof. He was slightly short of breath and sweaty but he beamed a happy grin all the same. "Rin has been looking for it for almost an hour now and Rin can't find it. Maybe you can help, nya?"

Normal people would have screamed at the sight, if not the surprise of having someone's face shoved so near their own, but Maki found herself unable to. She froze in place—not unlike Tori-chan when startled—and blinked dumbly until a few heartbeats later when she regained enough bearing to actually shriek. And not only did she scream in the most unlady-like of ways, she also fell backwards on her rear, toppling over the collection of herbs, seeds and tubers she had meticulously organized earlier for grinding.

"Ah! Ojou-san!" The boy jumped down from here he hung and hopped in through the window, "Are you okay? Gomen ne. Rin didn't mean to startle you, nya."

Red-faced and humiliated by her own lack of grace, Maki refused the stranger's outstretched hand and picked herself up as quickly as she could. "What were you thinking running around on the rooftop like that, or dropping from a higher floor for that matter?"

"Oh, Rin was chasing this cat. It's orange and white and black, nya! It gave Rin the cutest look earlier when Rin was eating lunch, so Rin thought that it wanted to play, nya!"

Was this person serious? The sincere grin and the sheepish way the boy scratched his head certainly made Maki believe that there was no jest in what he had said. Wait, this person _was_ a boy, right? At first glance, there was no doubting the masculine energy the orange-haired stranger exuded. He even wore a boy's hakama and his short hair was definitely not a style that a female at their age would wear. He even had a dagger strapped to his waist, barely hidden by the folds of his loose clothing.

But that voice.

And that embarrassed giggle.

Never in her life did Maki think she would be utterly confused about a person's sex, especially when—upon even closer inspection—she finally figured out where she had first seen this rather familiar face and features that squirmed and chuckled in front of her like a child caught by a parent. Her violet eyes narrowed, "You. You're from Antares."

"Nya! How did you know?" The girl-boy started sweating bullets in nervousness, like a cat burglar whose identity was revealed. Rin's feline yellow-green eyes also widened in trepidation.

"I saw you during the parade." Maki was rather proud at the way she said those words so calmly and maturely, when during the said parade, she had been entranced by the prince-like garb Rin wore as he or she rode on down the road to the castle. Saddled high on a tall horse with a grin that outshone the sun and hair like spun fire, Rin was like a character from the books that the crimson-haired girl read to escape from her daily life.

The experience had been dreamy, but Maki would never admit that, not to anyone.

Ever.

Especially after her fantasies were dashed by meeting the actual person.

Reality could be a complete let down sometimes.

Besides, the _real_ reason why she couldn't help but stare at the orange-haired rider was because she knew that the Antarean nobility was known for their luminous hair color. The princess in the carriage looked plain compared to what Maki had heard about the mountain kingdom's bloodline. With her light brown hair and seemingly meek personality, the hime that she saw didn't seem to match any of the descriptions she knew of the neighboring royal family, though she supposed that not everyone could have the ridiculous firefly manes the Hoshizoras were famous for.

It begs the question though. Why did this person, who was chasing cats on the rooftop just moments ago, had the features she had read about?

"Ehe, is that so?" Rin writhed under Maki's intense gaze, "Rin apologizes for not recognizing you. There were a lot of people outside and-"

"I-it doesn't matter," the healer snapped as she turned to pick up all the herbs that she had scattered on the floor. "I didn't see any cats so you should probably try somewhere else." She was determined to ignore the stranger's presence entirely until the latter decided to jump out the window to renew the chase for cats. However, a pair of hands came into her peripheral vision, gingerly picking up the mugwort leaves and tumeric rhizomes under the apothecary table where the items have fallen.

"What are you doing?" Maki blurted out defensively.

"Helping, nya. It was Rin's fault that these fell after all. Rin can't just leave you to clean up by yourself!" The orange-haired youth smiled kindly and placed the items back on the table in neat groups as the physician-in-training watched on dumbly. As dumbly as she, a highly intelligent and sophisticated person, could stare anyway.

Even during the menial chore, her new companion bounced with so much energy, so much so in fact that she smacked her head under the table as she stood after retrieving the last leaf from the far side. It rattled all the items she had gathered so far, though fortunately, Rin had been fast and agile enough to keep them from falling over again. After securing the leaves and tubers, however, she curled up in a mewling ball, nursing her bruised head like a child.

Blinking slowly, Maki allowed her brain to accept that this person sitting in front of her was indeed female, short hair and boy's clothes and all.

"So you really are a girl..."

No one ever said that Maki was a subtle person.

"Of course, I am, nya! Uuuu~ What did you think I was?"

_A freak of nature... considering you just jumped into the clinic through the window?_

The crimson-haired young woman sighed in exasperation and waved at the other to come closer. "Never mind that. Come here, let me see."

Rin needed no further instructions. Truth be told, she had no respect for personal space whatsoever. The cat-like girl just crawled towards Maki and nearly sat on the latter's lap had it not been for the fact that the doctor-in-training caught her head for examination.

"I-I don't think it'll cause a bump," the expert stuttered, unused to a patient being so close, "You didn't hit it that hard. You should be fine by tomorrow."

"Arigatou, nya~" Rin raised her right arm to rub the sore spot again, but when she did, Maki noticed an injury far more dire than the minor bruising on the girl's cranium.

"You're bleeding!" Without preamble, the violet-eyed healer grabbed her patient's arm brashly, and turned it to reveal a set of reddened welts on the girl's lower arm that bled in certain areas.

"Itai!"

"Hush," Maki chided, her expression severe, "What happened to this?"

Tearfully, Rin pouted, "The cat scratched Rin when Rin caught it earlier, but Rin thinks it's only because it got startled."

"And you're still chasing it? You do realize that it will scratch you again when you catch it, right?"

At the harsh reprimand, the orange-haired girl sniffled, "Rin hoped not..."

Rin's defeated look also doused Maki's irritation. Truly, how could someone so cheerful suddenly look so pitifully sad? Sighing in exasperation, she said, "Fine, fine. Sit and stay there. Don't move. The scratches look really inflamed. I have to put some medicine on it, unless you want it to leave a scar on your arm."

"Rin definitely doesn't want that, nya! Kayochin will get mad!"

Maki paused from opening a container, "Kayochin?"

"Kayochin is Rin's best friend! She gets mad when…" The girl from Antares dropped her head, "Rin does something stupid."

The healer barely contained an amused yet unlady-like snort, "Who wouldn't be mad if a friend does something stupid?"

Rin crossed her legs like a boy and huffed, "You're right…"

Maki briefly wondered what brought out this sudden change in demeanor but her professionalism immediately kicked in and she focused on treating the wound. After asking her patient to extend the injured limb, she applied a healing salve on the reddened areas after properly cleaning it. Then, she wordlessly wrapped Rin's forearm with a layer of clean bandages, making sure that the affected area would not be exposed until it heals.

"Keep it dry for a few days," the physician-in-training advised as she tied the loose ends together. "I'll also give you some medicinal tea to expedite healing. Oh, and… no more chasing cats for you, understand?"

"Okay, Rin understands."

Maki looked up in surprise. She had treated children before and they typically complained whenever they were told they were not allowed to do something they enjoyed, yet her current patient only nodded and smiled almost shyly, embarrassed. She looked away and cleared her throat, mentally scolding herself that Rin, though hyper and childish, was probably around her age. There was bound to be some ounce of maturity in there somewhere that could comprehend reason.

"Arigatou, sensei!" The orange-haired girl bowed as she retrieved her arm from the healer's hands.

"It's nothing, just—what?" Maki was about to ramble the usual doctor advise and prescriptions when she noticed that Rin was staring. "Is there something on my face?"

The energetic girl just shook her head and chuckled, "No… Rin just thinks sensei is really pretty."

"W-what?" Maki nearly dropped the salve pot at the sudden comment.

"You were mad at Rin at first, nya, so Rin was scared. But you look so different when you're actually treating a patient. Rin had to watch carefully to be sure because Rin thought that it would hurt, but sensei's hands were really light and gentle…" The Antarean waved her sleeves to and fro like a fledgling bird exercising its wings as she cheerfully told the healer her thoughts, "And you had this really soft yet focused expression on your face while you were working, so Rin stopped feeling scared. Hehe~ it was almost like Rin was treated by an angel."

This time, Maki really did drop the small pot on her lap, red-faced, speechless and embarrassed. None of her patients have complimented her like that before. And even though she had been called pretty or beautiful by other people, she could not quite digest the way this person could say such embarrassing compliments with utmost sincerity.

"W-w-what are you s-saying?" The healer fumbled at the salve pot's lid and quickly tried to stand up in order to salvage what remained of her pride.

Chartreuse eyes blinked, "Rin just said that Tenshi-sensei is pretty and that Rin really appreciates being cared for!"

"T-Tenshi-sensei?" Maki was horrified at how her voice broke because of how high pitched she sputtered out those words.

"Chu~" Tori-chan chirped, either to agree with Rin, or to embarrass the medic further.

"Ah! How cute!"

The crimson-haired girl took a moment to calm her racing pulse after Rin became distracted by the kakapo on the bowl. What was wrong with her? Those were just empty compliments because she did the girl a favor. She should not let it get to her too much. Yet…

She was twirling a lock of hair again, wasn't she? Maki mentally cursed at herself. That habit really had to go.

"What's its name, Tenshi-sensei?" Rin asked as she cooed at the sleepy bird on the stone bowl.

"Stop calling me that," Maki responded sharply, "My name is Nishikino Maki."

"Nya? The bird's name is Maki?" The cat-like girl blinked and then looked at Tori-chan again, "And it even has a surname, nya! Nice to meet you, Maki-chan!"

"No!" The physician-in-training shrieked out of indignation this time, "The bird's name is Tori-chan. _My_ name is Nishikino Maki."

Rin looked over her shoulder and at the flaming red healer, but before realization dawned upon her, the infirmary door swung open.

"Rin-hime!"

"Ah, Kayochin!" The orange-haired girl waved at the newcomer happily and pointed at the snoozing bird, "Lookie here! Isn't it cute?"

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you! The Kaguyan nobles were looking for you too."

"Ehe, gomen ne, Kayochin… but can Rin meet with them later, nya?"

Maki looked from Rin towards the brunette who just came inside the room, wide-eyed and at a loss. There was no doubt that Kayochin was the hime in the carriage. She recognized the features easily and the way the girl was dressed was definitely worthy of a princess. However, as she watched the two interact with each other, this Kayochin certainly did not act like the princess. In fact, she spoke and behaved like a servant.

"Thank you for looking after Rin-hime, sensei," the brunette bowed gracefully at her after Rin had relayed everything that had happened thus far.

"I-it's nothing…b-but… hime?" Violet eyes could not stop staring at the boyish girl playfully petting the kakapo on the bowl.

"Rin-chan, you didn't tell her?"

The orange-haired girl hopped to her feet and chuckled sheepishly, "Rin never had the chance to. Rin's sorry. You said that your name is Nishikino Maki-san, right?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm Hoshizora Rin and this is Koizumi Hanayo," the girl she treated smiled, though slightly duller than she did before, "Nice to meet you, Tenshi-sensei."

_Hoshizora…_

"Bueeh?!"

* * *

Ruby eyes narrowed at the two bright dots hurrying away from the apothecary. Or, more accurately, the orange-haired tomboy was dragging her stuttering friend towards the waiting Antarean entourage. The foreigners were certainly a lively addition to the deadened atmosphere of the royal compound, if not an entertaining distraction for the mourning Kaguyans.

Yazawa Nico's long charcoal hair billowed behind her as she rested on the roof, her arms stretched behind her as if to absorb as much of the setting sun as possible. Contrary to popular belief, the skillful ninja enjoyed being under bright daylight more than under the covers of the night. After all, she thrived the best when she could ensnare more people in her awesome charms. It was really unfortunate that her profession did not allow her face to be seen by the public, for her adorable visage would surely be remembered by people and even enemies.

And thus instead of hopping down and having her fun with the amusing Antareans, she stayed out of view and continued her observation. She recalled what she had told Sonoda Umi a few days ago, but she decided to retract her opinion. Given the easy-going nature of the Hoshizora princess so far, there was no need for excessive force to hold her hostage. As long as there was something fun enough to hold the energetic tomboy's attention, it should be simple enough to keep the Antareans here.

Smirking, she decided it was time to drop down and visit one of the said possible attractions for the foreign princess. She nimbly landed on the tiles a floor beneath her resting spot and darted into the open window, only to duck a moment later to avoid a flying bottle.

"What is with people coming through the window these days!"

The angry shriek only made Nico snicker as she leaned against the windowsill with her elbows. The panther's lair was such a dangerous place indeed! There really should be a warning sign outside. "Ah~ Maki-chan gets startled so easily~ If it weren't for my awesome reflexes, that bottle could've hit me, y'know?"

Nishikino Maki's hand clenched around a jar of of herbs, looking as if she might hurl that one as well. The rarity of the medicine and the low hit rate must have made the physician-in-training reconsider, for she carefully set down the container on the table before storming towards the shorter woman.

"Normal people use the door, not the window, Nico-chan!"

Nico scoffed and held her arms akimbo. "I'm no normal person, I'm the world's best-"

"Right, I forgot," the redhead said flatly. "You're the world's smallest ninja."

Prodded at where it hurt most, the black-haired woman stomped towards her opponent. "What did you call me, you slanted-eye kid?"

"Slant… I have a name! And you look more like a kid than I do!" Maki folded her arms and glared from her superior height.

"Hnff! I know for a fact that you hug pillows to sleep, oh esteemed medic!"

Previously blazing violet eyes lost its fire abruptly, revealing the embarrassed girl beneath. "H-How did you know-?"

"Pfff! Oh god, that was true? Hehe, Maki-chan is such a baby~"

Nico swerved to the right to avoid an angry swipe from the very mortified redhead. "Heh, what kind of physician injures people? Maa, it's not like you'll ever hit me, slowpoke!"

"Of course I can't hit you, you're too tiny! I can barely see you half the time!"

Wounded twice at such sensitive topic, the flustered ninja stamped her feet. "What did you just say?!"

A sudden thud stilled the arguing pair's movements. The two women turned to look at the door that just slammed shut, then at the empty stone bowl, and back at each other awkwardly.

"Did Tori-chan just…"

"Hnff, rude bird."

The fact that a bird got annoyed by their heated altercation, enough to just leave them like that, had Nico laughing aloud. At first Maki fluffed up indignantly but the ridiculous situation and the ninja's laughter was infectious enough that she ended up chuckling too.

"Seriously, I may not know much about exotic birds, but Tori-chan sure has her own personality," the twin-tailed woman wiped the corner of her eyes as she patted her friend's back.

Now that the previous hostile atmosphere dispersed, the redhead sighed exasperatedly and sat down on a nearby stool. "So, why did you come here?"

"Can't I come here just because I want to see my favorite Maki-chan?" Nico grinned and held up her hands in the ILY sign, winking all cutely at the younger woman. As expected, Maki's expression remained placid as she twirled her hair in utter irritation.

"Stop that creepy pose," she paused and stared at the ninja thoughtfully. "... Nozomi's not feeling well, is she?"

Nico felt her good mood dissipate at the inquiry, but she replied honestly. "Yeah, the moon is black tonight, and it is the welcome banquet for the Antareans."

"Then all the more stress for her." Nodding calmly, the physician got up and moved around the apothecary to gather some ingredients. Ruby orbs watched intently as the younger woman began mixing the powders in the mortar. She must have prepared the majority of the concoction already, for the process did not take long, almost as if she wanted the medicine to be finished and delivered to the patient as soon as possible.

"There's not much I can do but prescribe the usual, Nico-chan."

"That's fine, anything that can help is good enough."After pocketing the pouch of powders, the ninja smiled mischievously at the sober physician. "I've always wondered why a stubborn medic like you believe in a supernatural cause such as this case."

"I-It's an exception alright? This is Nozomi after all. That perverted, weird, bothersome, lazy…"

Nico couldn't help but chuckle at Maki's reddened cheeks as the latter listed all the annoying qualities of the Kaguyan high priestess. "You really like Nozomi don't you, Maki-chan~?"

The physician's face now matched the color of her hair. "What?! Nani sore, imi wakan nai!"

Shaking her head, the ninja tip-toed and affectionately patted the younger woman's head. "Hai hai, I'll make sure to tell her to get better soon, Nishikino-sensei's order~"

Maki swatted Nico's hand away but she did not refute the latter's words. "Just get out of here already."

Nico hopped onto the windowsill and looked back one more time. The beautiful maroon of the physician's hair appeared to lose its brilliant hue under the shadows of the apothecary, and the young woman's silhouette painted a rather lonely sight even as she stared defiantly at the ninja.

"Don't work so hard alright? You're always too serious - it's okay to loosen up once a while."

Sharp violet eyes met equally penetrative ruby ones.

"I will try."

They both know that the physician might have to overwork tonight, for the general's army have returned to the capital. There would always be more injured and sick to attend to, and never less. Nico almost felt compelled to stay, but she forcefully shook off the magnetic pull and grinned fondly at her sister figure.

"Good girl. Here, a treat~"

Maki barely managed to catch the small item tossed towards her. She fumbled with the red round object until it finally stilled in her hands. Nico did not wait to see the physician's expression, but she knew that the younger woman would love the impromptu present anyway.

After all, it was Maki's favorite tomato.


	4. Ch3 Moments of Serenity

**ghikiJ:** This is another long chapter, one that explores the more controversial part of being a LLer. Pairings. Pairings are difficult, especially in a series that's really allxall. Nevertheless, this is the chapter in which we begin showing some romance. Enjoy!

**Athyra:** Finally some define ships in this story... or are they? Here's the last chapter of Act I!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act I Trials Start**

**Chapter 3 - Moments of Serenity  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Ayase Eli considered herself to be a cool andcollected individual who could handle stress well. After all, she led the largest battalion of horsemen in Kaguya and had authority over most of the infantry. She was also a trusted councilor at court, valued for her insights and strong military and civil knowledge. Furthermore, she was the youngest general in Kaguyan history with so many accomplishments under her belt. Yet, she felt nothing like someone of her esteemed rank and position. Instead, she felt more like a child, sitting there with her eyes downcast trying her best not to look at her medic in the eye.

Eye contact was a big no-no. No one looked at Nishikino Maki in the eye when she was treating injuries because that was like looking at a ferocious panther, and Eli did not want to get any more injured than she already was.

"How did this happen?" The physician spoke in a low, bored drawl that sounded more like a beast's growling. It was obvious that Maki was incensed that her friend had gotten hurt like this. The way she tugged on the suture sewed by the field medic was rougher than usual, so much so that Eli could see Honoka sweating nervously from her periphery.

The blonde warrior chuckled to inhibit a grimace. The wound was still raw, after all. "The tip of the blade sliced my shoulder open. I can't remember exactly since it was in the heat of battle. I'm just glad that I could still somewhat move my arm even now. I believe I still have sensation on my fingertips."

"I'm not talking about how you got the cut," Maki's violet eyes narrowed before pouring a solution on the wound without warning, making Eli hiss in pain. Forget unhappy, the doctor was livid. The crimson-haired young woman was never this cruel to her patients unless she was irritated. "I'm talking about this mess. Your shoulder looks like it was sewn together by a butcher."

The general wiped the few tears of pain from her eyes and chuckled uneasily, "I suppose my field medic panicked a little."

"A little?" The physician fished a very thin blade from an alcohol container and began slicing at the suture. "I will have to redo the whole procedure if you want to keep your full range of motion once it heals." She applied more numbing salve when Eli winced in pain and said, "You are lucky that it did not sever more than your skin and some of the underlying muscles. Such an injury could have left you with a useless left arm for life."

"I understand…" The general just resigned to her fate and endured the agonizing process all over again. Her rank and position required her to be as fit as possible, so if she wanted to ride horses as well as she did before the injury, she would have to tolerate the needles. Eli wished that she could have some sake to numb the sensation though, but since Maki was already removing the thread and slicing off bits of dead tissue, it was obvious that she would not get any at all for this.

"Um… Maki-chan…?" Honoka nervously stammered, "I think Eli-chan is in a lot of pain…."

"I know."

"Then…"

"No."

"I-it's okay, Honoka," Eli smiled in spite of the sweat beading on her forehead, "I think I should stay sober for this." She glanced at the closed door of the infirmary, fearing the worst. The ginger-haired commander quickly picked up at her glance and straightened up even more. They did not send a messenger to the captain of the royal guard in order to hide their location while Eli was being treated, but such delay tactics would only work for so long. Honoka knew that too and was thus looking at the door every other heartbeat, hoping that the marching heavy footfalls of their mutual friend would never be heard.

"Stop doing that," Maki stated as she stitched, annoyed at the fidgeting gingerhead. "You're distracting me."

"Ehe, gomen, Maki-chan." The usually sunny commander rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly.

"What are you still doing here anyway? I'll take care of Eli. Wouldn't Umi be looking for you at the welcoming party?"

Both Honoka and Eli stiffened at the mention of the name because that was the very person they were hiding from at that moment. The blue-eyed commander laughed pitifully while the blonde did her best not to comment at all. "You're right, Maki-chan, but I wanted to make sure Eli-chan will be okay."

"Well, she will be." The crimson-haired medic said plainly as she continued to sew the gaping wound with expert hands, "She will survive me at least."

"M-Maki… I am truly appreciating your humor today."

"It's the only humor you'll have from me, that's for sure."

The general could only twitch a smile over her trepidation.

"I-in that c-case," Honoka stood up bravely, ready to sacrifice her life for her superior officer, "I'll go ahead and get changed. I'll just tell Umi-chan that—"

Just as the ginger was about to turn around and reach for the door's handle, it swung open in a flurry, slamming against the frame like a guillotine blade to someone's neck.

"Tell me what, Honoka…?"

Sonoha Umi's dark ceremonial kimono and long raven hair only made her aura that much more ominous. Her normally placid amber eyes were alight so brightly with anger that Eli immediately regretted listening to Honoka and not sending that messenger. The captain must have been waiting for them to show up at the banquet, a very important gathering that Eli was never ever late for. They both should have known that her absence was easily noted.

"Ah… u-um… I-uh…was going to go tell you t-that w-we're here at M-Maki-chan's…?" Honoka was nearly in tears. The White Knight of Kaguya was fearless in battle to be sure, but once faced with her childhood friend she devolved into the Kousaka Honoka of Homura Sweetshop, that young carefree girl who made manjus before her unbelievable talent with the katana was discovered.

"I see…" Umi's voice was abysmally low, a sign that Eli knew to be that of severe anger. "A servant could have carried that message."

"I-I know but… since it concerns Eli-chan, I thought I should b-bring the message to you m-myself!"

Piercing amber eyes made their way towards the second pair of blues in the room. They met only briefly before Umi looked at the injury Maki was still working on. The raven-haired beauty's fine eyebrows knotted at the bloody sight, making the atmosphere in the room so heavy that Eli found it a little difficult to breathe.

"Honoka…" Umi said without taking her eyes away from the offending wound, "Go present yourself to Kotori-hime and prepare for the party. The princess has been worried about you and the Antareans have been waiting to meet you."

"Knowing the foreigners…" Maki quipped, her mouth downturned in a mild scowl. "You'll get along with them well enough."

Honoka tilted her head, appreciative of the physician's input in the tension-filled room. "You've met them, Maki-chan?"

The medic bobbed her head once, "Earlier… very briefly. I must say that you and the princess have… hmm… similar wavelengths." She finished her suturing with a practiced snip of the thread and a gentle application of another healing salve. She then discarded the equipment she had used and placed them all in a vat of alcohol to be washed later. "In any case…" the crimson-haired physician began unrolling clean bandages after she had washed away all the red from her hands, "You know the usual, Eli. No poking and prodding. Keep the wound from getting wet for a while and I'll give you some herbal medicine to take for the next couple of weeks. Have the bandage changed once in the morning and once in the evening. I will remove the suture in two weeks."

The blonde nodded, "Understood."

"Maki," Umi stepped forward and outstretched her hand towards the roll of bandages, "I will do it. I am certain you have other matters to attend to."

"My mother's associates took care of the injured soldiers who returned today, but I do have somewhere to be and someone to speak to, before I join the banquet." The physician walked around her seated patient and handed the bandages to the raven-haired woman. "Her name was Konoe-san, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Eli responded, doing her best not to meet Umi in the eye just yet, "She is new though, so take it easy on her."

"Hnff," Maki scowled, "New or not, lives still rests on a medic's ability to do her job properly, especially when a very important person is at stake. What if you bled to death or a fever set in because the wound was not treated as it should be?"

The general watched as the proud physician walked out of the infirmary in purposeful strides. Konoe Kanata finished her medical training under the tutelage of the Nishikino's associates, so the family's heiress must have taken the girl's poor handiwork personally. Eli already felt bad about the young field medic. Unless she was mistaken, Maki would have Konoe either be returned to training, or simply stripped of her right to practice. The Panther of Kaguya was indeed a force to reckoned with once provoked.

"Hehe… I… will go now too." Honoka announced when she sensed the heavy tension return. And the blonde could scarcely blame her, especially after what Maki had enumerated before she left. "I've made Kotori-chan wait long enough! I'll visit you tomorrow morning Eli-chan! Bye bye!"

The commander retreated with such tactical efficiency that almost made Eli proud.

A few breaths passed before she or Umi said anything.

"General." Umi spoke first, searching for explanations she felt she had the right to know.

"Captain." Eli replied with a weak smile. In turn, she found it difficult to begin. A fiasco like what had happened that day was not exactly a tale that anyone found easy to tell.

"It is not like you to be so careless," the dark-haired woman stated pointedly, "I have heard what had happened from one of your subordinates. To be flanked by Todou Erena… I find it hard to believe."

Eli averted her eyes, "It was a carefully laid out plan. They were determined not to lose Otobe." The general recalled the skirmish. She and Honoka had rendezvoused that morning to ambush the Mikadon force that was garrisoned in the farming village. Since Otobe was so close to the border, it was an access point to the enemy's supply lines, making it a prime location to stage an offensive. A victory there meant that the invaders who were still pillaging the countryside would not have the resources they needed to continue harassing the local populace. Reclaiming the river also meant reclaiming their trading routes with the countries downstream.

"It was too great of a temptation to pass up," the blonde woman admitted as Umi slipped off the kimono from her shoulders so she could begin bandaging the wound, shivering slightly when the latter's metal gauntlet kissed her exposed skin. "Honoka's doves brought news from the north that Kira Tsubasa and Todou Erena were far away, trying to chip through the defenses placed in the northern villages, so we took the risk. Otobe took all morning to breach, far too long to my liking. Next thing I knew, Kira's forces were already fighting Honoka's vanguard."

"And Todou found you." Umi finished for her, expression still as placid as a still lake even though Eli could feel great whirlpools churning beneath the surface. "You are an idiot for facing that woman head on."

"You wound my pride, my lady."

The captain's eyes glared at hers harshly, "Better a wounded pride than this! I know Erena. I have fought her countless times, and this wound is but a mere warning. If her blade had gotten this close to your neck, it only meant that she could have taken your throat with a flick of a wrist!"

Eli's eyebrows furrowed, "I would appreciate it if you do not belittle my abilities, captain. I was able to unhorse her after she made me fall, and she did not walk away from our duel unscathed. You are making it sound like I could not fight with my naginata."

She watched Umi's fist clench and feared that the other woman would strike her or some unfortunate furniture. The captain had been known to hit Honoka on occasion, especially when her point could no longer by conveyed by calm words.

"General," the amber-eyed royal guard breathed in deeply, "I am not belittling anything. You just do not understand. What she had done to you… it is a message for me."

"A message?"

Umi's white knuckles struck the adjacent wooden stool, the armor around her arm clanged so loudly that the blonde woman knew that the blow hurt the raven-haired woman more than it damaged the inanimate object. The rivalry between the captain and Todou Erena had been long drawn and well-known in Kaguya, very similar to Honoka's relationship with her nemesis Kira Tsubasa. But while Eli could sympathize at her companion's reaction to her injury, she still disliked how Umi could so easily dismiss her efforts due a simple flesh wound. After all, a little cut like this was a small price to pay for Otobe, which they managed to recapture.

"Do not engage with her again."

The command had Eli blinking, "Last time I checked, I still outrank you."

Umi glared at her again, "I am under the assumption that I can tell you to take care of yourself."

Sapphire blue eyes softened at the implication, "Ah, so that was a request?"

Her companion's brow furrowed even further, "Ayase Eli…"

"How terrifying," the general began giggling, "I think the only other person who calls me by full name was my grandmother." Truly, she would never understand why Umi acted so much older than she really was, even when they were younger. Eli's grandmother once called the other woman 'little grandma'.

Umi's face contorted in irritation once more, which only made the blonde laugh lightly.

"Be still. You are being a child," the dark-haired woman chided as she continued wrapping white bandages around Eli's torso with practiced ease and poise.

The general could not help but watch. Umi had dedicated her life to achieving perfection, whether it was in kendo, archery, traditional dance, and even linen wrapping, it seemed. Her movements were graceful and precise, always only enough to do the task at hand without wasting a motion. While Maki definitely showed the expertise of a person with medical training, Umi made nursing look like a work of art. Ever so gently, she would press the wrapping with light fingertips over Eli's ribs as the captain's other hand wandered around her back to pull the roll around and repeat the process. With her so close, the blonde woman could feel their breaths mingling in the small space between them, where the scent of incense and Umi's faint perfume lingered. It made Eli feel lightheaded, enraptured by the feeling that she was finally home indeed, within the walls of her beloved city and in the company of a person she cherished.

How long had she been away?

_When was the last time we saw each other?_

The general kept her eyes on Umi's focused amber gaze and expression of utter concentration, lingering on the other's pale lips that scowled with worry. Subconsciously, she etched the other woman's features in her mind, as she always did whenever she was simply observing her. She made sure to memorize every moment and every touch because, whenever they were apart, only those thoughts kept the loneliness away. She was tempted to ask if Umi did the same so many times, but Eli could never find the right moment. Perhaps it was just her wishful thinking and maybe that it was only her who did it.

How embarrassing would it be if that was the case?

Umi muttered something under her breath as she enveloped Eli within the curtain of her kimono's sleeves, reaching over the latter's shoulder to wrap the wound one last time and to create a sling where the injured limb could rest.

"I apologize, but what was that?" The blonde murmured next to the other woman's ear as she fought the temptation to press her lips against the warm skin. The captain froze in place, perhaps suddenly aware of how lacking their personal space was. Eli could almost feel her nervously swallow, a lesser known habit of Umi's whenever she was anxious.

"Nothing," the captain shook her head. "I only said I was done."

"So you are," Eli turned so she could feel soft raven locks against her lips. She smiled, "Thank you."

Umi cleared her throat as she pulled herself away, "We must get going. Our presence is required in the welcome feast."

"Yours especially," the blonde smiled as she cupped her captain's cheek with her good hand to stroke away the scowl and knots of anger with her thumb.

"Yes…" The captain sighed and closed her eyes to calm her nerves. After all, tonight was a night of celebration, even if there was a war.

"Well, then…"

Eli was uncertain who leaned in first, but after feeling soft yet slightly chapped lips again her own, she decided that she didn't quite care. Perhaps it had been her because Umi noticeably stiffened at the touch for the briefest of moments before she melded into it, mouth opening once the blonde moistened her lips with an adventurous tongue. Whatever sentence either party wanted to say was smothered by a series of searing kisses, each one lasting longer and deeper than the last as if making up for lost time. Neither knew when Umi had fallen to her knees, clinging onto the pile of cloth around the blonde's waist where the top-half of her kimono were discarded in favor of medical attention, or when Eli had lost her hair-tie, making locks of gold cascade over her bare shoulders. All they knew were each other; Umi's graceful fingers running through blonde hair and Eli's lone hand gripping the nape of her partner's neck, making sure their moment lasted just a little while longer.

Breathless, the general buried her nose on the top of Umi's head, filling her lungs with the comforting scent of a loved one. In turn, the captain rested her forehead on Eli's collarbone to listen to the latter's racing heartbeats and to feel her warmth. Somehow they were once again tangled around each other with a bare arm around one's shoulder while armored limbs were securely around the other's waist, fingers still clenched around discarded clothing.

"I am still mad at you for being so careless," Umi muttered defiantly so near Eli's neck before she pulled away.

The comment inevitably made laughter bubble from the older woman's throat.

"Yet you still kissed back," Eli pointed out as their foreheads touched, blonde locks in stark contrast with raven black.

Umi immediately turned away. A spray of heated red colored her cheeks. "You did not give me much in terms of options."

The blonde smiled, "How else would I know if you've missed me at all?"

"I thought that was to be expected." The captain stood up and bashfully fixed her hair, suddenly self-conscious. "We have not been in the capital at the same time for over a month now."

Eli hummed, "That long?"

"I-I suppose."

"Harasho…" She mused as she pulled her kimono's top over her shoulders once more, "It seems like I have a lot of catching up to do."

"You do," Umi nodded in agreement, "Same goes for me."

A mischievous smile spread over Eli's lips, "Then let's welcome the guests so we can retire as early as possible."

She couldn't help but giggle at the tinge of red on the tip of Umi's ears that betrayed the captain's thoughts. Truly, even this Oni could be endearing sometimes. The blonde followed her companion's example and stood up, shrugging her clothing snug around her body.

"How can you even think of—nevermind, forget it," The raven-haired captain shook her head to clear her thoughts, but the statement only fueled the blonde's relentless mirth.

Fondly, Eli rested her chin on Umi's shoulder as she hugged the shorter woman from behind. "Help me dress, ne? It'll take a long time to put on ceremonial armor with only one hand."

The captain pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "Sometimes I really do wonder if I miss you or not."

The general giggled blithely, "We both know that you do, my gloomy lover."

Umi's deep sigh and reassuring grip on her hand were all the responses that Eli needed. There was no need for meaningful glances or unnecessary words.

Touch was enough.

* * *

The ninja's dark attire blended seamlessly into the night, clothing its wearer with perfect camouflage against the castle's stone walls. Loud chattering could be heard from the banquet hall, where the concentration of light was too bright for the twin-tailed woman. As much as she relished sunlight, she was uncomfortable with torches and oil lamps due to her great night vision. In further contrast to how she felt during daytime, she preferred being alone and undisturbed, perhaps due to her occupation and the fact that most of the blood-spilling took place in solitary darkness.

Huffing, Nico quickly swerved down the hallway to avoid a crowd of people and headed towards the inner parts of the central castle. She paused by the kitchen, attracted by the delicious aroma of cooked meat. She expertly sneaked in, snatched a plate of grilled beef and slipped out before anyone could notice.

Well of course not - there were only a handful of people who could ever detect the great ninja's presence, and mere cooks were definitely not on that list.

After a few more turns and hops, the deft figure reached one of the most secretive areas of the royal compound - the temple's terrace.

Fenced by bamboo stalks engraved with intricate designs and decorated with talismans, the garden of lilies permitted entry to only a few individuals. It was truly an ethereal scene, for the expanse of the field was filled with pure white flowers and star-like fireflies, as if the image of the night sky was imprinted onto the mortal lands below. Combined with the fragrance of the flowers and the soothing aroma of incense, the garden was truly fitting place for Kaguya's spiritual royal advisor and high priestess.

Smiling wryly, Nico stepped into the sacred ground in defiance and pride. It was rather blasphemous for someone like her to even be near such a place, and her instinct urged her to turn tail as well. In spite of how wrong it felt for her to be here, the austere yet peaceful atmosphere within the garden relieved some of the tension off of her body. Her already light steps became inaudible as she strolled down the granite stone pathway, spread intermittently throughout the grass. It did not take long for her to locate her friend, but when she spotted the figure lying amidst the green and white, she tried not to growl in exasperation.

"Nicocchi~ come, lie down beside me and enjoy the spiritual air~"

Toujo Nozomi did not seem surprised at the ninja's arrival, and she was able to recognize the latter's presence without opening her eyes. She simply patted the space beside her while speaking in her signature sleepy drawl.

"This is why you get sick, idiot."

The beautiful priestess was wearing her usual silken kimono, her unbound byzantium hair fanning out behind her instead of being tied in its usual braid. Some lily petals have been blown on the gleaming canvas, implying that the woman had been lying there for some time that the breeze had carried them over her.

Really, what was she thinking, being out in the open even though she had a fever?

Nico glared at Nozomi's flushed cheeks but lingered a little at her long eyelashes and rosy lips before flopping down beside her.

"Come on, get up, I got some medicine from Maki-chan."

"Hmm~? Maki-chan? How is she?" The miko did not move, still inhaling and exhaling peacefully as if she could absorb the enigmatic aura within the unearthly garden.

"Stubborn as usual, just like you."

"Eeh? When am I ever stubborn, Nicocchi?"

The fuming ninja rolled her eyes. "Like now? Seriously, you have a fever already yet you come out here and lie down on the grass even though it's almost fall-"

"Meat! I smell meat!" The miko sat up abruptly, her emerald eyes glimmering in child-like excitement as she tried to peek behind the girl.

The twin-tailed woman huffed but she was used to being interrupted and ignored. "Yes yes, I grabbed some from the kitchen on my way here."

"You're the best, Nicocchi~"Giggling, Nozomi draped over the smaller figure and nuzzled sluggishly, while the latter rubbed her back.

"Of course I am. Now, eat, so you can take your medications later."

Akin to a parent taking care of a sick child, Nico patiently fed the grilled meat to the drowsy miko and even barked at the latter to chew slowly. It was difficult to stay annoyed at her friend for long, not with Nozomi's criminal expression of sheer bliss.

"Hmm? Wha issit?"

The ninja averted her gaze from the miko's puffy cheeks and found herself smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Well," Nozomi licked her lips happily as if to savor the last of the delicious meat. "I can die without regret now~"

"Don't joke about stuff like that," Nico growled as she wiped away the sauce around her friend's mouth with a handkerchief. It was hard to superimpose this sloppy, lethargic woman with the highly-revered priestess that the rest of the population knew her to be.

"Hai hai~" Emerald eyes softened as the shorter woman felt her forehead. "Really, I'm feeling much better than I did earlier, Nicocchi."

The ninja was not pleased at how hot Nozomi's skin felt, but admittedly it was better than this morning. "Even though it's new moon? Even with the guests?"

"Especially because we have our valued guests from Antares. The princess is a true Hoshizora," the miko brushed her long tresses over her shoulder before extending her hand towards the sky, like she was receiving the stars' blessing. "Can't you feel it, Nicocchi? The miasma is relatively thin tonight."

As the high priestess, Nozomi was central point for the mikos throughout Kaguya to erect a barrier to keep out the chimimouryou and mononoke from their lands. While the infestation, so to speak, was not as bad as the neighboring Antares, vengeful spirits and demons still preyed upon those with negative emotions and harassed physically weaker humans. During the black moon, or when God closed His eyes for a day, was when these creatures thrive and when mikos were at their weakest. As such, Nozomi's already frail body could not fend off everyday illness, not even the simple flu.

"Is that so?" Nico recalled the vibrant soul she glimpsed at Maki's apothecary earlier and made a note to watch the Hoshizora princess more closely.

"Yup~ so you don't have to fret over me so much, ne?"

"I wasn't fretting, Maki-chan was the one worrying herself silly," the ninja grumbled half-heartedly as Nozomi obediently took her medicine with a canteen of water. It was a good idea to grab that plate of grilled meat, otherwise the miko would have thrown a fuss over the bitter powder.

"I will definitely drop by next week," Nozomi yawned sleepily and rested her head on Nico's lap. "She is still only nineteen, yet she has to take on the burdens of a full-fledged physician. She makes me worry, like Elicchi…"

The black-haired woman remained silent as the miko burrowed her face against her stomach, her voice becoming muffled but the ninja could hear her clearly.

"Elicchi and Honoka-chan are back, aren't they? And Elicchi is hurt."

"Yeah, a shoulder wound." Nico said evenly as she stroked Nozomi's hair. "But it's nothing serious, as they are still able to attend the banquet, or so I've heard."

"That's good. Umi-chan must be displeased."

The two laughed quietly, both imagining the oni-like expression on the captain's face. Indeed, even the world's best ninja admitted that Sonoda Umi was terrifying when she was in that mode.

"And you, Nicocchi? You're not going to the banquet?"

"Meh, I'm alright not going. I'm fine here. You know that I don't like being around people during new moon."

Nozomi shifted and looked up into her vivid ruby eyes. Brows furrowing, she reached up and gently held Nico's necklace, which must have slipped up from underneath the folds of her scarf. The crimson gem, dotted with charcoal slits, glinted forebodingly under the miko's touch. The ninja bristled and clenched her fists to fight down the instinctive urge to lash out.

The emerald-eyed woman pulled away her hand apologetically but gave her companion a playful smile. "So I am truly blessed to be granted your presence, ne?"

"Hnff, you should indeed be grateful to have Nico-sama's company."

Laughing serenely, she shifted and lied down on the grass again, in the same pose as when Nico first saw her within the lily garden. "Come, Nicocchi."

This time, the ninja did not resist as she sprawled beside the priestess. It was useless to persuade the stubborn woman otherwise, so she might as well stay and keep an eye on her. Of course, when it got too chilly later on, Nico will get her inside somehow.

"The war will keep escalating," Nozomi said softly.

Nico grunted.

"More and more people will die"

She grunted again.

"You will have to kill more people from Mikado."

Exhaling agitatedly, she closed her eyes in resignation. The sensation of slick, hot blood staining her hands could never be washed away, but there was one instance of temporary reprieve.

Soft but warm hands enveloped her own as the fragrance of lilies and incense filled her nostrils. She felt Nozomi snuggle against her chest and murmur in that tranquil voice of hers.

"Arigatou na… for staying here with me."

Rather than replying, Nico instinctively wrapped her arm around the miko's shoulder and tucked the latter's head under her chin.

"Your heartbeat is peaceful to listen to, Nicocchi~"

"Don't you dare washi washi me."

"Yan~ you thought I was going to do that? Heheh, maybe at other times, but not now~"

Smiling at Nozomi's muffled and sleepy tone, the ninja draped her scarf over her companion and breathed deeply in sync with the precious person within her arms.


	5. Ch4 Her World

**Athyra:** The scenes are getting long again...and bright. Very bright. Good way to start Act II, which will focus on character development. Check out our tumblr websites for illustrations, and athyra devianart com for fully colored concept arts of Nico, Umi and Honoka!

**ghikiJ:** Taiyou is really taiyou, very blinding lol Remember to follow us on trialsofkaguya tumblr com

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act II Nine Fates  
**

**Chapter 4 - Her World  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Bright sunlight shone through an open window upon a prone figure wrapped snugly within the blanket. Yawning, the young woman rolled to the side so she would not have to endure the brightness assaulting her clenched eyelids. However, she did not remember that she was already at the edge of her bed when she turned.

"Itai!"

The painful fall was more than enough to wake up even a heavy sleeper like her. Once awake though, she was ready to enjoy the day with all the energy she could muster, because that was the only way to make everything fun. After all, life was meant to be lived vivaciously.

Such was the philosophy that Kousaka Honoka followed with her heart.

Stretching cheerfully, the ginger-haired woman did her morning routine with a slight bounce in her steps. Dressed in a casual yukata with a lock of her long tresses tied in a side ponytail by a yellow ribbon, she certainly did not look like the fearsome White Knight of Kaguya, revered by allies and enemies alike.

No, this was simply Honoka, the daughter of a traditional pastry shop owner.

Humming, she headed for the kitchen to greet her dad, to whom she didn't have the chance to speak to last night as the banquet ended quite late. The tall man nodded but did not spare more than a few words, for he was quite focused on his task.

Honoka was suddenly filled with nostalgia from witnessing such a daily scene. It had been too long since she was allowed to shed her armor and be herself. And so she did exactly as her instinct bid her to - give her dearest dad a giant hug.

As expected, the flustered man waved her away but not without giving her hair an affectionate ruffle.

All fluffed up like a little girl who just got praised, Honoka giggled as she twirled down the hallway. She was one of the fortunate individuals who still had her whole family intact, so she always felt blessed whenever she was able to be near her supportive family. Long ago, she had expected her dad to want her or her little sister to take over the family business, yet the humble man only encouraged them to follow their dreams. He rarely spoke his opinion, but he was a man of action and it showed. When her talent with swordsmanship was discovered by the Sonoda patriarch, he did not stop her and instead came to watch all of her exhibition matches. Furthermore, he and her mom kept the Homura the same haven it has always been, ready to welcome her home from the terrible battles.

No words could express her gratitude towards her amazing family. Wanting to shower her mom with adoration too, Honoka went to the front but found the woman tending to a customer. Puffing her cheeks in disappointment, she only waved at her mom before continuing her merry way to the living room.

"Ohayo, Yukiho!" She sat down on the cushion before slumping comfortably on the tatami. "Tea please~"

"Mou, you just got back and you're already making me do stuff for you? Geez…" Though exasperated, Kousaka Yukiho still did as she was asked. Honoka could hear her little sister's underlying affection through the surface annoyance. Smiling, she fondly watched the bespectacled girl pour the hot liquid into the teacup. It has only been a few weeks since they last saw each other, yet Yukiho seemed to have grown up so much.

Was it the intelligent aura of an aspiring scholar? Either way, Honoka felt so proud of her sibling and was all fluffed up again.

How she loved her family.

"Onee-chan… why do you have such a weird expression? Oi, I'm talking to you. Did you fall asleep again?"

The sneaky ginger remained silent and patiently waited for the teen to enter her range. Yukiho yelped in shock when Honoka lunged at her and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Hehe, it's been so long since we play around like this, Yukiho~"

"We're adults already! Stop this nonsense!"

"Hmm, you feel so squishy around your waist…"

"W-What! That's not true! I've been so careful with my diet-"

"Ah, ohayo, Honoka-senpai! Welcome back!"

A third voice, also chirpy with morning energy, smoothly entered the living room. Honoka was not at all surprised to see the young blonde in her household, for Ayase Arisa was practically part of the family already.

"Arisa-chan! Come on, join me~ Lemme teach you all of Yukiho's weakspots-"

"Onee-chan!"

After a few more rounds of wrestling, indignant shouts and lots of giggling, the three settled comfortably around the low table. Honoka happily nibbled on the bread while Arisa was trying out the new flavors of freshly baked Homubuns that Yukiho went to retrieve from the kitchen.

"So, how was the banquet, Honoka-senpai?" Arisa asked excitedly, and even Yukiho couldn't hide the curious gleam in her eyes as they stared expectantly at the White Knight.

Honoka tapped her chin and furrowed her brows, trying to recall the details of the lively event. To be honest, she was rather exhausted from the long trip and the nerve-wrecking encounter with the oni captain. Furthermore, her attention was completely captivated by their beloved Kaguyan princess. Kotori was every inch of the elegant royalty she was, but of course the fluffy, gentle spirit of her childhood friend could still be seen under that austere aura. She must have gone through some rehearsals with Umi in order to leave a strong impression on their Antarean guests.

None of the foreigners stood out too much, definitely not next to Kotori's extravagant kimono. They were just like the Kaguyan elders, and Honoka always zoned out whenever they went into details about politics and whatnot anyway. Thankfully, the Antarean princess, Hoshizora Rin, was quite the lively one. She presented herself in a dignified manner, but it was obvious to Honoka's trained eyes that the young woman was brimming with energy, ready to explore and make friends with people instead of sitting through tedious meetings and polite talks.

After all, Honoka felt the same way.

"Interesting, a short-haired princess? I thought the Hoshizoras pride themselves in their glamorous long hair?" Yukiho remarked after the older Kousaka recounted the banquet to the best of her limited memory. "Then? Did she... learn about the prince?"

"I don't think so. In fact, Kotori-chan didn't get to talk to Rin-hime much because Eli-chan and Umi-chan were surrounded by the guests the moment they came in. Poor Eli-chan, she has to deal with all those people after surviving Maki-chan and Umi-chan…"

"Of course! That's her responsibility. Umi-san was right to lecture her," Arisa folded her arms and nodded fervently, to which Honoka could only chuckle in exasperation. The younger blonde has always been on Umi's side for some reason, even before she started training under the captain of the royal guard. Of course, Arisa could just be miffed that her older sister did not inform her of her shoulder wound either.

Honoka wondered what happened after she fled the clinic. Umi avoided eye contact with Eli the whole night and became unusually flighty when asked about the oddity. Still, the ginger was a tad peeved that she did not get as much attention as the general and captain. She was, at least, the famed White Knight of Kaguya! Oh well, being away from the spotlight allowed her to relax and inhale more food than allowed under usual decorum, so that was not too bad.

"Rin-hime also seemed to know Maki-chan - they must have met before the banquet," the White Knight couldn't help but giggle upon remembering the Maki's embarrassed reactions from the Antarean princess' overzealous praises. With her crimson hair done in a bun, the physician indeed looked radiant in her velvet kimono. It was no wonder that their friendly guest was all over her.

"Basically, the banquet is overall successful huh? So, does this mean…"

Honoka met Yukiho's uncertain gaze and grinned brightly. "Yup, I'll be staying here for a while until my next assignment!"

The younger Kousaka tried to appear nonchalant, but it was obvious how relieved she was at the news. Touched by her little sister's concern, Honoka gave her another big hug.

"Mou, stop treating me like a kid!"

"But you'll always be my baby sister~"

"Argh, stop it, Arisa's watching!" Yukiho whispered furiously, and blushed when the blonde only giggled at their interaction. However, Honoka also noticed how her eyes dimmed in longing and quickly came up with a plan.

"Ne ne, Arisa-chan, it's your turn to guard Kotori-chan today right?"

"Y-Yes! Why do you ask?" The fledgling guard hastily sat up straight, as if to cover her earlier lapse in composure.

"Let me do it! This way, you can spend the day with Eli-chan!"

"B-But, Honoka-senpai, I can't just pass my responsibility onto you like that…" Arisa squirmed in her seat, obviously excited by the idea but also could not bear to disappoint her superior and role model Umi.

"Don't worry about Umi-chan, let me talk to her," the renowned White Knight did her best to keep up an expression of utter bravery, though her hands were already getting clammy at the prospect of talking to her childhood friend, especially not after yesterday's fiasco. "As for Eli-chan, she probably has some conference with the advisors in the morning, but she should be free in the afternoon! So, keep Arisa-chan company until then, Yukiho, ne?"

The bespectacled teen sighed but did not object. Instead, she simply placed her hand on top of Arisa's and smiled kindly. "Let's just do as Onee-chan suggested."

"But I thought you have to study for this exam tomorrow-?"

"I'm all prepared! Besides, I can always study later the day. Unlike Onee-chan, I do absorb the material I study regardless of the time I do so."

"Ahaha… can't argue with that," the older sibling could only chuckle in response to the younger one's deadpan.

Arisa still appeared hesitant, but she nodded slowly under friend's earnest gaze. "Okay, but I'll still go look for Umi-senpai later to explain."

"I'll go with you," Yukiho said quickly, which made the blonde smile in appreciation.

"Eheheh, it's settled then? Off I go then!" Honoka stood up with a fist pump. "I can't wait to spend time with Kotori-chan! Hehe, it's been so long." Then she glanced at her younger sister and mouthed teasingly. "Have fun with Arisa-chan… fighto da yo~"

A fierce blush blossomed upon Yukiho's cheeks, which reddened even more at Arisa's confused inquiry.

Giggling proudly, Honoka skipped out of the living room and resumed humming as she went down the hallway. It felt great to have accomplished something big so early in the morning! It was a lot of responsibility being the older sister after all.

Before she left the family shop, her mother gave her some boxes of Homubuns to bring to the castle, just as she used to do often. Her friends were especially fond of the specialty sweets after all, especially a certain swordswoman who must be displeased with yesterday's incident. Such bribes always worked in appeasing the raven-haired oni. Donned in red happi and a traveling cloak, she grabbed her katana and headed for the entrance.

"Let's go, Pan!"

Her ginger mare, who she lovingly named after 'bread', neighed obediently and stood still as she got onto the saddle with practiced ease. Eli, who had given her the horse, sighed in exasperation from time to time whenever the White Knight talked to her mount.

Smiling brightly, she sped past the snack shop she used to frequent with Kotori and Umi, and the pond they used to hang around to roleplay fictional tales. Her chest was filled with nostalgia, warmed by such great childhood memories as well as the fact that they were still so close as adults. Many neighbors recognized the talented swordswoman and either waved amiably or yelled their encouragement as she rode by.

She returned their greetings with equal zest, and it was only thanks to Pan's intelligence that she avoided riding into the stream connected to the castle moat. Giggling sheepishly, she patted her beloved mare in gratitude before leading her ride towards the drawbridge. Once she was within the gates, she paused thoughtfully and decided to head straight for the main castle. The sun was already high in the sky, meaning that Umi must be doing her routine practices already, whether it be kendo, archery or their family arts. If she were to drop by the Sonoda compound, the strict patriarch and her former sensei would rope her into a practice session too.

Shivering from memories of hellish training, Honoka hurried towards the royal stables by the central building.

"Ohayo, Honoka."

Three familiar figures called out to her when she was helping Pan settle within the stalls.

"Ah, ohayo, Fumiko, Mika, Hideko!"

Her most trusted subordinates, as well as great friends, smiled affectionately at her little wave. As reliable as always, the trio were polishing the armors and other equipment so Honoka would have more free time. She greatly appreciated their help and always felt guilty for letting them take care of so many menial chores, but it was no use arguing against them. They always said that they wanted to support her in any way possible.

After hugging her three friends and giving each a box of Hombuns, the White Knight began her search for her objective, the Kaguyan princess.

She was quite knowledgeable the royal compounds' layouts, except for the places she did not usually go to. Thus, it was only after getting lost several times that she managed to find her way to the congress building. The esteemed warrior patted herself on the back, relieved that she did not run into anyone who might given her a lecture.

To her relief, Minami Kotori was just outside the conference chamber, where she was surrounded by a few councilmen. Judging by the troubled look on her face, these elders must be bugging her about marriage prospects again, especially now that the prince was gone.

Frowning, Honoka strolled towards them in assertive steps to announce herself. Before the elders could react, she took the princess' hand and led her away without preamble.

"H-Honoka-chan-?"

"Ohayo, Kotori-chan! Hehe, gomen ne, it's not Arisa-chan, but I hope you won't mind me being your guard for the day!" The ginger's smile widened when her friend's bewildered visage morphed into the soft, joyous expression she was used to seeing.

"Of course, I'd love for you to accompany me~"

The two women giggled and hurried away from the building in case the councilmen decided to give chase, which did happen in the past. By wordless mutual agreement, they headed for the Sakura Michi, a special section of the castle compounds where cherry blossom trees were lined up symmetrically, with a pebblestone pathway in the middle for royal dignitaries to take a relaxing excursion. In fact, it was the very place where the deceased Emperor proposed to the Empress.

The Sakura Michi was also special for the two childhood friends, for it was the very spot where they first met each other and promptly became friends after a game of tag.

"Here, Kotori-chan," Honoka gallantly took off her traveling cloak so the princess could sit, and opened the box of Homubuns with dramatic gestures. "Freshly baked from Homura!"

The two enjoyed the sweets in amicable silence, simply relaxing under the great weather and watching the pink petals drift around them. The peacefulness was so picturesque that it was difficult to acknowledge the horrid war happening outside their sanctuary.

"Arigatou, Honoka-chan."

Knowing that the princess wasn't just referring to the treats, the ginger tilted her head in concern. "How have you been? We didn't really have the chance to talk much at the banquet…"

It has been a while since she saw Kotori, but it was obvious that being the acting leader of Kaguya gave the young woman quite a lot of stress. It also seemed like she wanted to tell Honoka something yesterday, but was unable to speak in private due to the Antarean guests.

The princess bit her bottom lip and gripped the hem of her kimono sleeves. Worried, Honoka gently loosened her friend's hand from the clothes and held it encouragingly.

"Y-You don't have to say anything if you don't feel like it, ne?"

"No, Honoka-chan, it's just that, Okaa-san's condition..."

The ginger flinched for a moment, but immediately embraced Kotori in comfort. She thought it odd that the Empress did not appear at the banquet, but assumed that the she just didn't feel presentable enough to properly greet their guests. The elder Minami fell ill after the prince's untimely death, and it seemed that her sickness worsened to the point that she couldn't even leave the room.

"Don't worry, Kotori-chan, everything will be fine," Honoka tried to hide the tremor in her voice because she was not certain of her own words at all. "Nishikino-sensei must be doing everything she could."

Kotori nodded weakly, but both of them knew that there was only so much that Maki's mother could do for the Empress. Some illnesses, especially those of the heart and soul, just couldn't be healed.

Determined to lift the heavy atmosphere and cheer up her dear friend, Honoka tightened her hug. "Ne ne, Kotori-chan, is there any place you'd like to go?"

"E-Eh? But I-"

"Ah I know! The merchant festival is next week right? Let's check out the area so we'll be prepared by then."

The princess chuckled sadly. "I'd love to, but I don't think I'm allowed to leave the compounds… Umi-chan-"

"I'll convince her! And I'll be with you the entire time," Honoka gripped Kotori's shoulders as she gazed sincerely into the latter's golden eyes. "I won't ever let you get hurt, I swear."

The princess blinked slowly, as if taken aback by her declaration, and remained speechless for a few moments. Then, slowly but surely, a small smile dawned upon her pretty features and it was good enough for the White Knight.

"That's settled then? Let's go!"

"Wait, Honoka-chan. I appreciate your offer, but I think I should look for Rin-hime," Kotori tenderly caressed the ginger's hair, "it's one of the issues we were discussing in the conference earlier. The Antareans need to know that my brother has passed away… the sooner the better."

"Oh… right, that's true. Then, let me help! We'll look for Rin-hime together."

"Arigatou, Honoka-chan." Smiling sweetly, the princess placed a soft kiss upon the Knight's forehead before giving her tresses another affectionate pat.

And that was why Honoka wore a silly grin while searching for the Antarean royalty.

The first location they thought of was the guest quarters provided to the foreigners, but her instinct picked a completely different place instead. Hoshizora Rin didn't seem like someone who would stay still. If Honoka were her, she would be exploring the rest of the royal compounds already, with or without any escorts. Since the orange-maned princess was quite interested in Nishikino Maki, it was possible that she went to visit the physician-in-training.

However, after the two friends arrived at the apothecary, they found it closed. Was Maki doing her weekly rounds outside the castle, or did she shut herself in the solitary wing of the Nishikino compounds again?

"Aww, if she's back in her family estate, then only Umi-chan can get her," Honoka folded her arms, brows furrowed in consternation. "So, any idea where we should look for Rin-hime next, Kotori-chan?"

Before the princess could reply, a familiar chirp caught their attention.

"Tori-chan? There you are, you've been missing this morning and you usually don't go out so early…"

The plump kakapo waddled towards them, its beady black eyes somehow able to convey irritation at the fact that the clinic was closed. From what Honoka could remember, the bird spent most of its early afternoons with Maki or, rather, some stone bowl the younger woman had in her office.

Tori-chan completely ignored the White Knight as it tweeted in greeting to the giggling princess. The royal pet has never liked either Honoka or Umi, deeming them unfit companions for its beloved owner. It was barely tolerant of Honoka and downright hostile towards Umi for some reason.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Kotori tried to scoop up the kakapo in her arms, but it hopped out of her reach with a few urgent chirps. "I think Tori-chan wants us to follow-?"

Though dubious, the two women decided to go with the pudgy bird, for there had been times in the past that it displayed unusual intelligence and human-like insight. When they reached a small koi fish pond near the apothecary, they spotted a small figure crouched near the edge.

"What should I do oh what should I do? I can't believe I lost her again… what if she runs into some of those elders? Oh no, we were doing so well at the banquet too! What will the Kaguyans think? The alliance might be done for… uuuuu, dareka tasukete..."

"Ano… Koizumi Hanayo-san?" Honoka spoke tentatively, not wanting to startle the obviously distressed lady.

The Antarean still squeaked in shock and swayed dangerously towards the pond. Reacting swiftly, the White Knight was able to pull her to safety.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you…"

"T-Thank you for your help-!" Panting and clutching her chest, Hanayo smiled shyly at her savior only to widen her eyes upon seeing the worried princess. "K-Kotori-hime! A-ah, um, please excuse my insolence, I-I was-"

"Ano, there is no need to be so formal around us, Koizumi-san," Kotori tried to soothe the poor woman who was having borderline panic attack, but Hanayo only covered half of her face with her long sleeves and peered timidly at them.

The princess glanced at Honoka helplessly, so the latter took a friendly step towards the sandy-haired lady and lightly touched her shoulder. "Ne, Hanayo-san, do you remember us from the banquet? We're already acquainted, so don't be so reserved around us!"

That seemed to have the opposite effect, for the Antarean froze again like a fawn caught by a hunter's stare. "K-Kousaka Honoka-dono? T-The White Knight! Please excuse me! I d-did not recognize y-you...o-oh! It is so rude of me-"

Now it was Honoka's turn to give Kotori a helpless look. If the ginger's exuberance and the princess' calm approach didn't work, what could? The way Hanayo reacted reminded Honoka of Umi when they were little girls. In spite of her severe upbringing, it took the Sonoda heiress years to get over her meekness. It was only when she became Kotori's official guard that the amber-eyed swordswoman became the composed individual she was today. Before that, Honoka often had to lead her two friends on adventurous trips, or else they would have stayed within the safe confines of the castle perimeter.

Due to such similarity, the White Knight was filled with a surge of protectiveness over the intimidated foreigner, but no matter what they did or said, they couldn't take down the invisible barrier between a servant and those of higher status.

"Chu!"

As if fed up by their futile attempts, Tori-chan nudged Hanayo's leg and chirped expectantly at the surprised woman.

"Oh, I remember you, from sensei's clinic," the Antarean smiled softly and picked up the cooing bird with ease. The tension in her shoulders relaxed as she gently caressed its head.

Kotori and Honoka gave each other a knowing glance and smiled as well. It was rare for the kakapo to initiate any contact, so for it to take such a liking to the foreigner meant that Hanayo must be quite trustworthy.

The White Knight believed in animal instinct, having worked with Pan for so many years.

"Yes, Tori-chan loves Maki-chan's clinic. Are you here to look for Rin-hime too?" Kotori's fluffy voice, combined with the kakapo's soothing coos, Hanayo managed to meet their eyes and reply with minimal stutter.

"Y-Yes, I thought I would find her here but sensei's clinic is closed-?" She bowed deeply but took great care to cuddle the bird to her chest in case she dropped it. "I apologize on her behalf for making you go around the compounds looking for her…"

"Please do not worry. And as we said before, there is no need to be so formal around us…" Kotori thoughtfully tapped her index finger against her cheek. "Hmm~ Yes, Just treat us the same way you did Rin-hime ne?"

"Eh? Same as Rin-chan?"

Honoka couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yes, last night in the middle of the banquet-"

"Aah, p-please forget it!" Mortified, Hanayo hid her face behind the kakapo but her reddened ears could still be seen.

Indeed, the Hoshizora princess made a huge commotion about how delicious the Kaguyan ramen was, startling some of the elders who weren't expecting such an enthusiastic reaction from a princess. Her embarrassed double Hanayo had to drag her aside and chide her firmly, but Honoka and Kotori saw the whole thing. The duo's lively energy was what Kaguya, especially Kotori, needed during such stressful time. So what was the meaning in status and decorum? It would be so much nicer if they could all converse simply as friends.

"We are not making fun of you… in fact, I think you are quite adorable," Kotori giggled and patted the flustered woman's head. Tori-chan, comfortably nestled in her arms, cooed lazily as if in agreement. "Ne, can I call you Hanayo-chan?"

The Antarean blinked in bewilderment. "O-Of course? There's no need to be polite, I'm just a ser-"

"Then you'll have no recourse but to call me Kotori-chan too~"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh? T-That's too much! I c-can't possibly-"

"Can't possibly~?" The mischievous princess leaned in close, giggling expectantly.

"How about, u-um…" Hanayo shied away but was unable to avert her gaze from the pretty princess. "K-K-K-K-Kotori-hime!" She squeaked out at last, blushing darkly as the taller woman lightly poked her cheek.

"Hanayo-chan, you're so cute~"

"Chu!"

"See, Tori-chan agrees with me!"

Honoka smiled contentedly as she watched the two interact. She sorely missed Kotori's blithe laughter, yet their angelic guest was able to summon it just by being herself. Pleased, she gathered both of them in one giant hug. "Hehe, this is the real reception, not the banquet last night. Welcome to Kaguya, Hanayo-chan!"

"I-I'll be in your care then, Kotori-hime, Honoka-san," the sandy-haired woman finally smiled at them without the nervous edge as she did earlier.

The White Knight loved being in the capital, around her family and friends. However, she knew that it was her responsibility to be out there in the battlefield because it was the only way she knew how to protect her world.

Now that her world has expanded, she would have to work extra hard!


	6. Ch5 Between Summer and Winter

**ghikiJ:** I found writing the Bibi dynamic a lot harder than I thought it would be. But I suppose it's because of the situation. Thank you for the continuous support! As always, artworks are going to be on our tumblr page trialsofkaguya

**Athyra:** Last time we have the rainbow cute fluffy peaceful printemps. Without further ado, here's the chaotic BiBi! Also, don't forget to check out our tumblr or deviantart site for colored concept arts of Kotori, Hanayo and Eli!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act II Nine Fates  
**

**Chapter 5 - Between Summer and Winter  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Ayase Eli inhaled deeply and tasted the first flavors of fall in the breeze. Indeed, it was starting to become colder by the day, making her miss those sunny summer mornings that energized her like no other. Soon, the green of summer would be replaced by the yellows and browns of fall, and the hard-fought battles of the war would be even harder. She thought of her injury and the time lost recovering from it. Perhaps she could rest for a few days then resume training. With her left arm incapacitated, the blonde worried that her ability to ride would be handicapped, and that would not do. If there was a platform on which she shone brightest, it would be atop her horse.

Experimentally, she tried to roll her injured joint, slowly stretching the flesh that was marred by both scabs and stitches. It didn't take much before she felt the fragile and healing skin tearing under the meager strain. After mentally calling herself an idiot, Eli continued on and found the empty compound peculiar. Typically, there would be boys running about fulfilling the errands given to them by their seniors, while girls would either be practicing archery or dancing out by the courtyard. Maybe the festivities the night before had taken its toll on the residents, what with all the food and drink that have been consumed during the banquet.

Truth be told, the blonde didn't remember what had been on offer in terms of refreshments. Well perhaps there had been some sake involved, or some late-summer fruit wines. However, she could not deny that there had been good company last night. The Antareans were a jovial bunch, naïve and had quite an appetite for lowland foods, like beef and sugared fruits. It had been entertaining to watch them eat and drink as if real skirmishes were not happening on the border. Eli could remember the distasteful looks some of her officers have given the foreigners but decided that they would not have those expressions once they saw what kind of support Antares could provide to Kaguya.

The general thought of the late prince and sighed wistfully, knowing that Antarean help might be as far away from them as the stars on the foreign kingdom's emblem. She wondered if Kotori-hime had told Hoshizora-hime about the prince already. Perhaps not, Eli mused, for news like that would have left a bad taste in everyone's mouth last night when they should be celebrating. However, it did beg the question of whether the celebration was warranted at all.

Nevertheless, Eli celebrated in her own way, far from the prying eyes of noblemen and soldiers. She was just glad to be home after months of being on duty. Sure, she had returned to the castle on brief occasions, but those had never been long enough, for she had been unable to see the people who mattered most to her. In fact, she had not had the chance to speak with Arisa yet because of the developments the night prior. She recalled the petulant frown the younger Ayase had on her face when they briefly saw each other during the party. Her younger sister was on guard duty today, however, as she was a member of the royal guard trainees due to earn their katana next spring, so Eli made a mental note to abuse a bit of her own authority to pull her sister away for a wholesome family lunch later.

"I guess I should prepare myself for another bout of scolding then," the general chuckled to herself as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It felt so nice not to have her tight hair tie once in a while. Indeed, she felt like a completely different woman when her hair was down, as if all the responsibilities of her station were shed the moment her locks were freed from their confines.

Looking to her left, she finally found some fledgling archers practicing out on the farthest yard, their arrows thudding on target and hay bales alike. The sight of their traditional clothing reminded Eli of a certain captain who had gone missing so early in the morning. Sighing, the blonde lamented being too tired to keep Umi from leaving, but she supposed that there were matters at hand that were far more important than a few minutes of intimate conversation. Nevertheless, the time lost did not stop her from recalling the few memories—the tender sights, sounds, scent, and sensations—that lingered in her intoxicated mind.

It had been easy to tell that Umi had been distracted during the party, since she scarcely paid attention to anyone to who spoke to her aside from Kotori-hime. However, that did not mean that Eli could tell what was on her mind. So she had decided to monopolize the captain's time the moment they were able to respectfully retire from the feast. The raven-haired woman had had a few drinks then, and was thus less inhibited in voicing her concerns.

_"You," Umi had said as they enjoyed a cup of late-night tea to help metabolize all the alcohol they had consumed. "I could not stop thinking about what had happened to you... or what could have happened. I could not stop thinking about Toudou Erena either."_

_"You're still fretting about that? Kotori couldn't relax because you were so stiff in the banquet." general pointed out._

_The captain looked at her then, or rather, glared at her shoulder before hard amber eyes dimmed with what the blonde could only register as fear._

_"I could have easily welcomed back a corpse instead," Umi had murmured under her breath, fingers clenched around her teacup like a vice. "When I think about it..."_

_"Don't... Just don't think about it. I'm here, aren't I?"_

_"You are as bad as Honoka," the raven-haired woman had snapped and retracted her hand when the general had tried to reach for it. "You are content to think that luck had saved you."_

_"You're behaving like a housewife, my dear captain." Eli could clearly feel the concern from the distressed woman, but letting her wallow in it would not help matters. Besides, she just wanted Umi that night, not the captain of the royal guard, so she could not help but jest._

_"You are horrible."_

_"Stay with me?"_

The two of them had spent most of the what remained of the night simply talking, though they strived to keep their conversations away from the topic of war. They had more than enough opportunities to do that when the sun rose from the east. They spoke of old memories and fondly remembered promises, of daily mundane nothings that they had both missed and of horses. Once the stars shined at their brightest, they talked about each other until the tea had gone cold. Inevitably, they found themselves in each other's arms to ward off the chill of the night and the fearful future that would wake them the next morning.

Eli could not have asked for a better homecoming, though she was saddened to find Umi missing when she opened her eyes. The only evidence that she had been there at all last night was the general's neatly folded kimono placed next to her futon.

Sighing, she combed her blonde locks between her fingers and hoped that her headache would cease. She drank too much last night, partly because of the pleasant company during the party but also partly to numb the pain on her shoulder. She regretted that lapse of judgment now, for not only did her shoulder still hurt, she also had taiko drums pounding inside her cranium. Alas, she was a busy woman, so if she wanted to have some time allotted for people she cared about, she could not spare a moment holed up in her room.

She continued her stroll and let her feet take her where she wished to be that morning. Due to last night's events, there have been people she was unable to meet since her arrival so Eli vowed to make the trip now that she was more available. She had to speak with councilmen, fellow generals and other military officers, and the princess herself, but there was only one person Eli wanted to meet that moment, a very important friend who was missing in last night's festivities.

The blonde found it odd that Toujou Nozomi missed such an important banquet, especially since the miko was also an important figure in Kaguyan politics. The enigmatic woman was a highly respected advisor to the crown, so for her to be absent in welcoming foreign guests was quite worrisome. After all, Eli had more confidence in Nozomi's insights that any of the older advisors, whose ways of thinking have been dulled by time and tainted by personal avarice, so she preferred that the Antareans meet the high priestess first before those noblemen. Besides, the miko had something more magical going for her other than her impeccable judge of character.

"I wonder how she thinks about the Hoshizora princess…"

Eli passed the wall of bamboo and expected her friend to be sweeping the shrine grounds as usual, even though she had servants and apprentices to do it for her. However, it was not byzantium hair and a soft smile that greeted her, but a deep scowl and piercing ruby eyes. Yazawa Nico slouched against an ancient tree, pretending to be gazing at the lilies in the garden, but the general was certain that the ninja had known of her arrival even before she stepped foot on the temple perimeter. Nico's senses were almost not human.

"I'm surprised you're this late when the captain was able to show herself to her subordinates on time this morning." The black-haired warrior crossed her arms, not even bothering to look at the taller woman.

"You were expecting me?"

"Yes and no," the ninja pushed herself from the tree and scrutinized her, "I expected you to come and visit Nozomi sooner. It seems I was wrong. And then you dare show up like this."

Eli frowned, "Where is Nozomi?"

"Still asleep, probably," Nico rolled her shoulders, "She's unwell."

The general ignored the small bud of annoyance because of how curt the other woman was being. She had little experience in interacting with the ninja, simply because their line of work was as different as night and day. Furthermore, Nico tended to be straightforward and, at times like these, tactless. Nevertheless, Nozomi was much more important than any of her opinions about the shorter woman.

"Unwell?" Eli stepped closer, her blue eyes searching the area for the priestess. "What happened to her? How long has she been sick?" Nozomi had been her friend for as long as she could remember. Ever since her grandmother had taken her to court, she had been in a close relationship with the miko. They met in this very place, where she—a daughter of the family that bred horses for the emperor—met a mysterious young girl who spoke in riddles and had a propensity with sensing the supernatural. After chasing a fox and a raccoon-dog in the shrine gardens, the two became fast friends and remained so even after Eli followed the path of the warrior and Nozomi followed the more faithful path of the cloth.

"Hnff, she's been sniffling for almost a week now—"

"A week?" Eli's frown deepened. She had always known that Nozomi's physical integrity was not the most robust and that the latter succumbed to illness much easier than other people.

"Stop interrupting me!" Nico hissed, "Don't tell me you don't know about the effects of the black moon on her."

"I do," the general inwardly cursed Nozomi's selfless nature. Instinctively, she knew that her friend must not have informed her to spare her the anxiety.

_And she dares call me the difficult one…_

"Still, I would like to speak with her."

"I told you, didn't I? She's still probably asleep."

The blonde's brows furrowed, not understanding why Nico seemed determined to keep her from learning where the miko was. Now that she took a moment to think about it, Eli couldn't tell when the ninja began loitering around the shrine. The temple was hallowed ground, after all, and assassins like Nico typically stayed away from it because of their nature. Furthermore, there were barriers erected around the shrine grounds as well, to keep soiled souls and demons from entering. And while Eli's own hands were not any cleaner than Nico's, she believed that her friendship with the high priestess was what allowed her to venture into the temple, that and the fact that she was an anointed warrior of Kaguya, unlike the ninja, whose origins were dubious at best.

A part of her wanted to disregard the black-haired woman's attempts of sending her away and simply push forward, even demand to see Nozomi if need be, but another part of her wanted to respect the sentiment. Perhaps the miko had asked the ninja to stand guard because she was indeed ailing and did not want to face any visitors. However, it only made Eli worry even more. Was Nozomi so sick that she could not even speak to her?

"What seems to be going on here? It's a rare occurrence to see you two in the same place."

Eli looked over her shoulder and found Nishikino Maki slowly walking towards them with a bewildered expression on her face. For once she was not wearing her work clothes and donned a simple, yet still flattering kimono fit for her wealth and status. Her hair was unbound, unlike the night before, so her crimson locks fell in soft curls on her shoulders. The general noticed a small pouch hanging around the physician's fingers as the newcomer surveyed the atmosphere between her and Nico.

Maki frowned at the ninja, "Where's Nozomi? You didn't drop by the infirmary to pick up her medicine this morning, Nico-chan."

The ninja shrugged, "She's quite popular this morning, as you can see. I didn't expect you to be so worried that you'd visit her yourself, Maki-chan."

The physician blinked then immediately turned away, "It's my duty to keep her healthy, especially after you came to me asking for her medicine."

Nico's grin was borderline demonic, "Hehe, there she goes again, so dishonest about her feelings. Unless, of course, you just wanted to see Nico-sama, instead. I've always known you have a massive crush on me, Maki-chan~"

Eli watched in awe as the pouch of medicine flew from the medic's hand towards the ninja's face faster than an arrow launching from a bow. Even so, Nico still managed to dodge the projectile somehow. The general found the spectacle to be quite amazing, for while she knew of the ninja's nimbleness, this was definitely the first time she had seen Maki hurl something at that speed. She made a mental note never to irritate the physician to this degree. She could only imagine how being hit by the many pots and bottles in the apothecary could hurt.

The physician breathed heavily, indignant and red-faced as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. She snarled at the ninja, who stuck out her tongue like a child, "Don't be so full of yourself! And you better find that pouch because I'm not making any more of it."

"Eeh?" Eli could almost see Nico bristle, "Why'd you throw it then!?" In a heartbeat, the black-haired woman was already looking for the pouch in the garden of lilies, parting the flowers gently as to not damage them while she searched.

"Hnff…" Maki crossed her arms, and it was only then that she seemed to have recalled the general standing there. Her slippers tapped on the granite steps as she approached, violet eyes automatically homing onto Eli's shoulder, "How's the wound?"

The blonde smiled, appreciative of the redhead's concern, "Tolerable. You did a fine job as usual, Maki. Thank you."

"I'm glad." The tiniest of smiles graced the physician's face, content that her handiwork had satisfied a patient. Eli decided that those small curves of the lips suited her younger friend. After all, Maki smiled so rarely.

"I'd like to thank you for looking after Nozomi too," the general added. "She can be quite a handful."

The statement had the redhead stopping several steps away, violet eyes darting anywhere aside from the person she conversed with. Eli had learned that this behavior of Maki's appeared whenever the latter was embarrassed. She found it rather childish, in the adorable kind of way, for it reminded her of her own sister's little tells. Arisa would sometimes twiddle her thumbs together when she was bored or anxious. It seemed like Nishikino Maki could not take compliments gracefully.

"Yatta! Found it! Geez, that was like looking for a needle in a haystack." Nico came bounding towards them, spinning the pouch by the thread around her finger. Eli then noticed the ninja examining them, as if weighing her words carefully. "But like I said before, Nozomi isn't here."

The general's countenance wavered a bit, but Maki was just as determined to see the priestess as she was. The redhead said, "I still need to check up on her. And don't you dare argue with me, Nico-chan. I… I need to know how she's doing."

_You and me both, Maki._

"Is she in her chambers?" The blonde asked, knowing that a gentle coaxing could easily wake up the miko. Nozomi had always been a bit of a light sleeper because of her great spiritual awareness.

Nico scowled and crossed her arms, "You two are really stubborn. Like I said and repeated a number of times already, she won't be able to meet you here but Maki-chan can go ahead and try to look for her only because she's a healer."

Eli could not help but feel affronted, "Pardon?"

"Hnff!"

The warrior's blue eyes furrowed at the ninja's obstinate behavior. What did that comment mean anyway? Was she not allowed to visit her friend? Eli decided that the situation was becoming quite ridiculous. She steeled her resolve and donned her profession's unyielding mask of authority. Visiting Nozomi had become a rare event ever since the war began so she was not about to let this one person keep her from meeting with the priestess.

"I will see her," the general stated firmly, her voice like ice. If she had to push past Nico in order to fulfill her objective then she would, even though she was unarmed, unarmored, and injured.

From the corner of her vision, she saw Maki arching her eyebrows, watching intently as the black-haired woman's expression darkened and contorted into something that resembled real irritation. However, Eli failed to notice the shadow that hid behind the thicket of bamboo.

"Hyaaa!" The redhead's scream was so loud that both the samurai and the ninja cringed.

"Yan~ Maki-chan, you've grown so well~ They're bigger than the last time I checked," Nozomi's mirthful emerald eyes twinkled mischievously as she cupped and squeezed the physician's bosom with both hands.

"N-Nozomi!" Maki shrieked and squirmed out of the miko's grasp, her face matching the hue of her hair, "Why do you always do that!?"

Nozomi's smile only grew wider as she tucked her hands inside her sleeves, "I have to make sure you're growing up well, Maki-chan. I feel responsible for you sometimes, y'know~"

"H-Hentai!"

Whatever tension that had built up within Eli had disappeared at the sight of her long-time friend. The priestess was up and about, seemingly healthy and up to her usual antics. She had worried deeply when Maki came with medicine, thinking that Nozomi had gotten a dire illness, so she was glad that was not the case. Seeing the miko fooling around with her friends felt so uplifting that the blonde could not help but release a breath she did not know she was holding.

"You've been doing that to me s-since…" Maki stuttered and crossed her arms protectively around her chest, "Since I got them." A little more teasing and the Panther just might throw a tantrum.

"Of course, Maki-chan," Nozomi giggled lightly, "I must make sure you are developing well~ and I feel so proud right now." The byzantium-haired woman then tilted her head at the brooding ninja, humming like she always did and tapping a finger on her chin. "I'm sorry, Nicocchi, if you feel left out. Yours are still my favorite~"

"W-what?" Now even Nico's face was red, and when the miko held up her hands and made comically lewd motions with her fingers, the notorious ninja defensively hugged her chest area as well. "Why me? Eli has the biggest ones! L-Lay off! Nozomi!"

Too late. Even her ninja reflexes did not spare her from the miko's perseverance.

_Although, she could have dodged or run away from her without a problem, right?_

Eli almost didn't know what to do with herself, or Nozomi for that matter. There was no stopping her friend after she had decided that she must 'punish' people or just washi-washi them for fun. What the priestess said next had her choking in her own saliva though.

"Yan~" Nozomi giggled as she nuzzled Nico's cheeks, hand firmly clamped on the latter's lesser bust. "I don't need to do anything to Elicchi. Hers is a masterpiece already~"

"Nozomi!" The blonde chided and she was suddenly glad for her sling as it served as built-in protection just in case. However, she could not quite control the embarrassing blush that colored her face. Thankfully, the priestess had never attempted to do that to her during their long years of being friends, but Nozomi could still tease her so easily.

"This is why I don't like visiting you," Maki huffed as she twirled a lock of hair, arms still mindfully around her chest.

"Aww, don't be like that, Maki-chan." Nozomi's eyes twinkled in genuine happiness. It was a rare sight, even for Eli. "Thank you so much for the medicine though. It helped a lot."

The redhead's eyes widened as her blush deepened "Don't m-mention it."

Nico had the audacity to interject and taunt Maki despite still being in Nozomi's grip, "Still acting cool, huh? That's okay… I've told Nozomi everything already. Just tell her how you really feel, Maki-chan."

"What did you say? I-I didn't say anything of that sort!"

As the two began firing insults and accusations at each other, Eli sighed in exasperation, thinking that it was tiresome to watch the two bicker. On the other hand, Nozomi seemed infinitely amused by them, watching contently off to the side with a smile on her face.

"Ne, Nozomi," the blonde approached her friend, "Can we talk?"

The miko gazed at her questioningly but beamed all the same, "Of course, Elicchi. It'd be my pleasure."

They politely left the bickering pair and made their way towards the temple itself, where the scent of holy incense and fragrant white flowers was almost overwhelming. The castle shrine was always so pristine, well taken care of by the many priestesses that dwelled in it. As a result, the place looked like heaven on earth, with beds of lilies for clouds and great structures for a celestial palace. A small man-made pond, and the many streams that fed it holy water from an underground spring, gave the grounds its ambience, filling it with the sound of running water and the occasional dribbling of the koi fishes in the pond. There were times when Eli found this place more beautiful than the castle itself, and it probably was.

In turn, the woman responsible for the preservation of the temple was no less ethereal. Clad in flowing robes of red, white, plum, and lavender with crystals on her brow, Nozomi looked more like a goddess on earth instead of a mortal priestess. There were no flowers braided in her hair this morning, but that did not seem to lessen her beauty. Eli smiled in spite of what happened earlier, fondly recalling the bouncy and airheaded girl she met over a decade ago. She would never have thought that that girl would have such graceful countenance as an adult, even though the drowsy expression on the miko's face did not disappear with time. The blonde mused that it was that sleepiness that still made the high priestess Nozomi though, not simply a product of spiritual training.

"How are you feeling?" Eli began, her tone softened by concern after she noticed the faint traces of fever on Nozomi's face.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Her friend retorted with a chuckle, gesturing to her injured shoulder.

"It's just a scratch. And it'll heal. You, on the other hand, become ill without warning." The blonde pointed out with a sigh, "I really do worry about you. I still remember that one time when I thought you wouldn't make it. The other priestesses fell dreadfully sick that time too, some perished."

Nozomi's smile faltered a bit, her eyes apologetic yet grateful, "It comes and goes with the moon, you know this Elicchi. I can prepare for it, and truth be told, this last black moon was not as bad as the others. Your occupation is far more dangerous. I face spirits and ghosts, while you fight men and steel. Your foes kill much quicker."

They sat on the shrine's steps, overlooking the granite and jade that patterned the temple's courtyard. Eli could hear the other mikos praying inside and wondered if Nozomi was needed there. The high priestess made no remarks that she was, however, and thus the general took advantage of their spare time.

"I would lecture you, Elicchi, but luckily for me, I have Umi-chan to do that well enough for the both of us. And she has the sword to threaten you with if needed." The priestess' emerald gaze remained kind despite the concern, and that made the blonde chuckle sheepishly.

"I... suppose so."

"So..." Nozomi tucked her skirts neatly under her legs, "This would be the time you tell me about what's bothering you, Elicchi."

"I lost many men in the last battle. Their families cried last night because they didn't return," Eli admitted as she stared down the steps. It had been a stressful time, telling wives, children and other family members that all they had managed to bring home of their loved ones were mementos. Prideful as she was, she could only concede her defeats and shortcomings to the high priestess, for only Nozomi could listen to her qualms without judgment. And even if the miko gave her vague answers or cryptic advice, she had never led her astray.

"As I thought," the priestess leaned back onto the heels of her hands and looked up at the sky, "I knew there was more to your smile, Elicchi. There always is."

Eli glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, "I'm sorry if I'm being inconsiderate."

Nozomi returned the gaze with fondness, "Hmm? How so? I don't see how you're being inconsiderate."

"To be honest, I didn't know you were sick until Nico told me." The blonde chuckled to herself, embarrassed. "And here I am, pouring my shame out on you."

"Am I not allowed to comfort a friend because I have a cold? Elicchi, you can be so silly sometimes."

Eli pressed her lips into a tight line, "Nico made it sound like it was a life and death situation."

Nozomi giggled from amusement, "Nicocchi is as much of a worrywart as you are. That's definitely one of the traits you have in common with her, and there are many. Stubbornness is one, dishonesty with your own feelings is another. But you know what you truly share?"

She couldn't fathom how alike she truly was with the black-haired shadow warrior, but her friend's words always held the most weight in her conscience. So she looked at Nico, who was still bickering and laughing with Maki where they had left them, and pondered.

"What is it?"

"You both hide within yourselves more than you show your real selves to anyone," Nozomi was looking at the ninja now too. "Is it because you have witnessed death so many times that a part of you have died as well?"

Eli thought about it for a bit, "It is possible."

"You've changed so much since you first swung your spear, my friend, and I believe Nicocchi is the same. She..." the high priestess paused to think her words through, "She has lost more than any of us."

Sapphire blue eyes studied the ninja briefly, wondering if she would ever learn more about Nico. Try as she might, Eli found the black-haired woman's attitude to be difficult to contend with, and that was why she could not recall a single decent conversation with her. It was a pity, she mused, for their lives were so short-lived, so easily snuffed out to quarrel about misunderstandings like earlier.

Nozomi brushing her fringe away from her eyes pulled her away from her thoughts. "There you go again, internalizing. I can see it in your eyes, y'know? Rest assured, Elicchi, though circumstances will grow direr, there is a silver lining, a light that will lead us to ending this war."

The general chuckled sheepishly as she clasped her friend's hand in her own, "Direr? That's hardly good news, Nozomi."

"But i' is~" The high priestess beamed, "All the pieces are in place. The star has made itself known."

"Star?"

Nozomi pulled a card from her sleeve, a foreign talisman on which a likeness of a star was drawn. "The star is here, as well as its friend. Nine fates have finally converged and together, peace might not be as far-fetched as it was to our parents."

"You know it is difficult for me to interpret your prophecies, Nozomi, but I trust you with my life. If that is what's in our future, then it is my job to fight on and hope your foresight holds true. But, what do you mean about 'nine fates'? The 'star and its friend'?" Eli asked even though she was fairly certain she knew who the star might be. After all, Antares' emblem was a star. However, she found it difficult to see how such a young princess could be of help, especially when a true alliance, through marriage, could not be done. Prince Taka was dead, and Princess Kotori had no other siblings.

"I shall search for the star later," the miko told her before leaning over and planting a fond kiss on the top of her head, "I need to express my gratitude for making the ordeal last night so much more bearable. As for the nine fates... well, you shall see, Elicchi."

Eli was unable to ask what ordeal Nozomi was talking about because both Nico and Maki charged at them with force.

"You two have been talking for too long! Hnff, using this slant-eyed kid as a distraction... you're really sly, baka kitsune!" The ninja barked angrily as she stomped at the ground.

"Slant-eyed- will you stop calling me that! I have a name!" The redhead hissed. But before they began another onslaught of insults, Maki bowed deeply to Nozomi, "I-I'm sorry we couldn't talk further. Because of Nico-chan, I'm now late to my other appointments today."

"Fufu~" Instead of commenting, the miko simply stepped forward and gave the younger woman a hug. Eli smiled, knowing how precious Maki was to all of them. It was as if it was only yesterday when Honoka had dragged the lonely only-child into their circle. And, being the youngest, the redhead had become everyone's little sister. She knew that even Nico loved her as fiercely as all of them did, despite their constant bickering.

"Arigatou na," Nozomi stroke Maki's crimson locks and patted her head before holding her at arm's length. "But don't grow any taller, ne Maki-chan? I have to stand on the steps now to pat your head. How I missed the days when I could pet you without having to stand on tip-toes."

"W-why do you even have to do that? I'm not a kid anymore." The physician's cheeks reddened once again, as expected. It made the other three either smile or chuckle.

"Go on then," the miko urged, "I will visit you in the infirmary soon, then we can talk more, ne?"

Maki nodded and bid her farewells, pointedly ignoring Nico as she left the temple grounds. Watching her retreating back made Eli think of her own younger sister, Arisa. She thought of Yukiho as well, and Kotori, and the other young people who lived in Kaguya under her protection. The thought of them reminded her of the burden she carried and what she must do. Though her heart still felt heavy because of her losses, Eli must continue on fighting to defend the precious people who resided within these walls.

She didn't know what caused her to glance at Nico, but she was surprised when she found the same determination in the ninja's ruby eyes. And it wasn't bloodlust that Eli saw, but a warrior's oath to protect those who cannot fight and defend loved ones. In that moment, the general felt respect for a killer so different from her. She almost wanted to call it a form of kinship.

She smiled, realizing that Nozomi could be right after all.

"Elicchi, why are you leaving so soon?"

The general turned towards her precious confidante, feeling lighter than she did before she walked in these gardens, "I need to heal. And there is still work to be done. My responsibilities do not end in the field, unfortunately."

Nozomi's serene expression saddened a bit, "I understand... just try not to overwork yourself."

"I won't," Eli chuckled and waved with her good hand, "Thanks to you, the only healing I need to do is of the physical sort. Get well soon too. I will visit you again. I promise, ne?"

The miko nodded.

"And Nico..." The general added, "Thank you for watching over Nozomi. If you keep doing so, I'll be forever grateful."

"Hnff!" The ninja crossed her arms, red eyes blaring in annoyance. "No need to tell me that."

So Eli turned to leave the spiritual sanctuary, ready to do her part. And what a big part it was, but it no longer daunted her. If Nozomi said that peace was on hand, then she would strive to reach for it, to grasp it and bring it to her people.


	7. Ch6 Interwoven Paths

**Athyra: **Long chapter is long... but yes, here it is, a Lily White chapter, sort of XD Personally quite enjoyed writing the beginning heh. There's one more chapter after this before we end Act II. Also, don't forget to check out our tumblr or deviantart site for colored concept arts of Maki, Nozomi and Rin! Thanks for reading and any feedback is appreciated!

**ghikiJ:** So it's the Lily White chapter and I must say that it was really fun seeing them interact. The mini group is so chaotic and any scene becomes comedy the moment you put them together. At the same time though, it is essentially the last chapter for all the introductions so look forward for the next one for that is when it really picks up. Don't forget to visit our tumblr page!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act II Nine Fates**

**Chapter 6 - Interwoven Paths**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The cottony white of the brush absorbed murky ink at just the right pace, giving the contemplative calligrapher an ample amount of time to organize her thoughts. Once she deemed it adequate, she lifted the brush with practiced smoothness and began her first stroke upon the parchment.

After several sharp turns, followed by a firm dip ended with a gentle lift, the first character was finished with an acceptable presentation. The candlelight left a dim gleam upon the wet ink, giving the calligraphy a mysterious glow. The fleeting magic dried in the autumn air, however, and the writer allowed a small appreciative smile to grace her features before she continued her diligent practice.

It was only after the mulberry paper was filled with neat lines of precise characters did Sonoda Umi let out a quiet sigh and shifted in her seat. Amber eyes closed briefly as she filled her lungs with crisp evening air, revitalizing her slightly lethargic senses. She calmly brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and fixed the collar of her kimono to cover as much of her bare neck as she could. Perhaps she should have closed the window, for the weather was getting chilly now that the season has entered its next phase. Lips pursed, she watched a lone leaf flutter along the breeze before making its inconspicuous descent upon the shady ground. Images and movements flashed in her mind as she struggled to capture the right sentiment.

The brush began its polished dance once more.

_Why is it, that the piercing wind fills the streets?_

_Why is it, that the sunset is full of pain?_

_The autumn-coloured trees' leaves are my love,_

_They all seem like they're about to fall_

_Does my voice reach you?_

_The sky I asked, foretells a labyrinth of love_

Umi carefully set down the brush against the inkstone, deciding that she had reached a wall that could only be taken down with her partner. A musician's expertise would further refine the lyrics with a matching melody after all. She glanced at the darkening sky, half-heartedly wondering her companion's whereabouts.

Regardless of the reason for the delay, she must make full use of the little spare time she had. Though she was an accomplished warrior, Umi still valued the tradition of her family and practiced traditional dance whenever she could, as well as calligraphy that consisted either of standard characters or creative writing. Such exercise kept her mind free of worry and allowed her to reflect upon the recent events and her personal growth.

It was different than her usual kata or archery practice, for her mind tended to wander without a sparring partner. Her performance at the range earlier was pitiful, yet there was nothing she could do to remove the persistent restlessness. The blonde general's presence in the capital swayed her from her focus and placed an insurmountable obstacle in her daily routine, yet Eli's absence also created a different but similar agitation in her composure.

On top of such stress, her mind was filled with constant worry for their beloved princess. Even as the captain of the royal guard, Umi found that she no longer had as much private time with her childhood friend. Thus, Kotori had to keep up her facade of being the acting leader of Kaguya, and had less time to just being herself. How she missed her dear friend's fluffy, light laughter, a simple melodious sound that would lift her spirits for the whole day. Umi understood that she was socially inept in many ways, so much that she did not even know how to coax a small smile from fair-haired princess. There were countless times when she just wanted to secure Kotori within her arms, as if the gesture would protect her from the rest of the world. Her sense of inadequacy always held her back from such a rude action that invaded personal space, not to mention that she was also terrible with expressing her feelings. Therefore, Umi considered their brief time in the archery range a small victory, for her friend appeared happy at the prospect of visiting the merchant's festival. The captain made a mental note again, to remind herself that she must bring Kotori to the event, if only to set the caged bird free, however fleeting it would be.

Umi flinched upon noticing a dark splotch upon the parchment. Amber eyes narrowed with displeasure as the seemingly fathomless liquid soaked through the paper and spread its black tendrils towards the untainted section of the white sheet. The image was superimposed with slick pools of blood, trickling down katanas and naginatas alike amidst a field of dying men. Huffing, she reset the brush onto the handkerchief used for cleaning the tool, calling it a day.

There was no reason in continuing, not with the turbulence now plaguing her thoughts.

While memories of what happened after the banquet were vague, she certainly treasured the tenderness she shared with the general. However, the sight of stitches on Eli's shoulder still pierced her mind, making her clench her fists in fury and helplessness. Toudou Erena, her long time nemesis, had issued her challenge. The next time they met on the battlefield, Umi would ensure the demise of her foe before the Mikadon warrior caused any more suffering to her precious people.

Exhaling deeply, Umi began to clean up the desk, hoping the menial task would clear the anarchy in her mind. She did not want her sanctuary to be tainted with chaotic thoughts, for this was probably the only place left where she still found tranquility. The solitary wing of the Nishikino compound was exclusive to the heiress and her partner to practice their craft. Anyone who entered the perimeter without Maki's permission would face her wrath, as Honoka had the misfortune of experiencing.

Umi could not help but giggle at the recollection. Once, the White Knight barged in here in the middle of their practice, so the Panther of Kaguya really tore apart the poor ginger. Even though it was at her childhood friend's expense, Umi was grateful that even a simple memory lifted her somber mood.

The captain paused when her keen ears picked up hurried steps, but she relaxed a moment later upon recognizing the newcomer's ki.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Umi," Maki hurriedly took off her sandals but still entered the room with grace and dignity. She did appear out of breath and vexed about something, much to the older woman's bewilderment.

"It is fine, Maki. Is everything alright?"

"I was just visiting Nozomi."

"Yes, she was absent in the banquet," Umi frowned as she searched her friend's expression, worried that the physician-in-training had to visit the priestess in person. "How is she?"

"Hnff, well enough," Maki folded her arms across her chest for some reason, but her relieved gaze belied her annoyed frown. "Nico-chan's with her so she'll be fine. I would have arrived here on time if it weren't for a ...persistent cat problem. Again, I apologize for my tardiness, Umi."

Though still puzzled, Umi smiled indulgently. "Really, it is fine. I really should not have come here without the host."

The redhead only arched a fine brow. "You can come here any time you want, Umi. I thought we've already gone over that. I know you prefer practicing here."

Indeed, the Sonoda dojo was always filled with exuberant yells and clashes of swords, bokkens and shinais from their students, while the other locations tended to be filled with vociferous people over time. This solitary wing of the Nishikino compound offered privacy and a peaceful atmosphere that allowed the two artists to practice their art from prying eyes and ears, whether it was within this spacious room or the beautiful courtyard filled with various flowers and trees.

Umi was uncomfortable with such special treatment, but Maki insisted that she deserved it. Even now, the younger woman was grateful for her intervention many years ago, when the living Nishikino patriarch tried to stop the heiress' pursuit of music. After the redhaired girl tearfully confided in Umi of her plight, the guard-in-training then arranged for a formal meeting with the Nishikino patriarch and requested Maki to be her accompanist. The Sonoda style of dancing was well known throughout Kaguya, and it was great honor and prestige for anyone to be chosen as an accompanist, so the patriarch relented. Since then, the two women got together periodically to practice their dancing and music, respectively, or sometimes composed songs together to perform at special occasions.

Amber eyes fondly gazed at the younger woman, who was cleaning her instrument in childish glee that was usually absent from her austere visage. Umi did not think that she merited any gratitude for her action back then. After all, she merely supported her friend's passion for music. Maki always seemed most content whenever she played the koto, allowing the free spirit within the novice physician to expand her wings. And the captain was not just blindly praising the musician either - Maki was truly talented. The original piece she composed always tugged at the listeners' heartstrings, as if one could feel the player's soul in each note.

"Is that the lyrics for a new song?"

"Yes, but I am not certain how to transition to the next verse, so I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Of course," Maki brushed her curly tresses over her shoulder and gave the captain a confident smirk. "I can definitely do that."

The two exchanged pleasantries between intervals, neither party finding the need to speak more than necessary because they were of the same wavelength and understood what the other wished to convey. As always, their solidarity led to a smooth practice session, with Umi dancing to Maki's tune, interlaced with their soft vocals using the polished lyrics from earlier.

Pleased to have achieved the inner peace she longed for the whole day, Umi was about to voice her appreciation when the observant physician-in-training spoke up.

"Have you been working too hard, Umi?"

"Eh?"

"Your steps faltered oddly at the chorus, and your voice is also a bit hoarse," Maki thoughtfully plucked at the stringed instrument to test a few notes, but the sharp sound echoed rather alarmingly in Umi's ears. "Maybe I should give you some medication? I wouldn't want the flu to go around. Really, what's with you warriors? You really should let me know if you aren't feeling well. It never hurts to be cautious. To think, you were lecturing Eli about the same issue too…" The redhead trailed off after finally noticing her friend's awkward silence. "Umi? Why is your face so red? Hmm, is that a bruise on your neck?"

"It is nothing," the captain hurriedly undid her bun so her cascading curtain of hair covered the suspicious red mark on her neck. She berated herself inwardly for overlooking such a detail, but it had been a while since she had to be so careful. It was fortunate that the intelligent redhead was clueless when it came to such matter. "It was merely a… practice mishap, nothing more. I may have ingested a little more sake than usual at the banquet last night, so it is affecting my performance."

At least, that was half-true. Maki still appeared unconvinced, so Umi hastily changed the subject. "Speaking of the banquet, what are your thoughts on the Antarean princess? Eli and I were held up by the Antarean advisors, so we were only able to exchange a few words with the princess and her handmaiden."

"W-Why do you ask me? Ask Honoka or someone else." For some reason, it was Maki's turn to become tomato-red.

"If I recall correctly, Honoka was with Kotori most of the night and were unable to speak with the Hoshizora princess either. Out of us, you had the most contact with her-"

"W-Who has the most contact with her!" The younger woman hissed vehemently, and her glare was heated enough to have burned through the unfortunate instrument. "T-That Hoshizora princess is just like Honoka, maybe even a more energetic and annoying version, but that's all I can say about her. Koizumi-san is much more pleasant to talk to, so if you want to learn more about Antares, I would suggest you speaking to her instead."

"I see," Umi gave her friend a placating smile as she sat beside the fuming redhead. "I suppose I would have to find out for myself. In either way, would you mind playing the song you were working on last week?"

"S-Sure? It's still incomplete though… is there any particular reason why?" Relieved at the change in topic, Maki sat up straight and readied her hands on the koto.

"Not really. You seem to enjoy performing that piece, and it is indeed beautiful. I would even dare say that it is your best work so far, Maki."

The musician's cheeks flushed at the compliment, showing how pleased and proud she was. Umi chuckled quietly at the younger woman's quirks, making the latter huff in indignation but she still played as requested.

The sonorous music reverberated through her clouded mind, each pluck shedding the corrosive shroud from her stressed consciousness. The piercing notes, so certain and clear in its rings, casted magic upon her psyche and coaxed a satisfied sigh from her lips as the unfinished piece ended with the brilliant musician's impromptu conclusion.

"Would you play it again for me?"

"Certainly."

Before the captain could close her eyes and immerse in the wondrous music once more, the harmonious atmosphere was shattered by a high-pitched shriek, the rustling of vegetation, and a loud thud. Umi immediately snapped to action, chiding herself for dismissing this foreign ki in favor of relishing in her peace. Standing in front of Maki protectively, Umi reached for her katana and unsheathed it with practiced calmness. This unfamiliar presence did not appear to be a threat, that was the reason she subconsciously disregarded it in the first place, but why and how did the stranger get into the Nishikino compound?

"Trespasser, show your face," she growled huskily as amber eyes tried to distinguish the silhouette sprawled across the nearby bush. Judging by the loud crash earlier and the loose tiles around this figure, this person must have fallen off the roof.

Chartreuse eyes blinked in disorientation and pain, only to widen in shock at the blade pointed at her face.

"Rin is sorry nya! Rin didn't mean to hide or anything!"

"Hoshizora-hime?" Umi hurriedly withdrew her blade and helped the younger girl to her feet before bowing formally. "I apologize for my insolence. I did not recognize you at first."

"I-It's okay…" The orange-haired princess still looked shaken up by the reception, but a bright grin lit up on her face when she saw who was peeking from behind the warrior. "Ah! Tenshi-sensei!"

"B-Bueeh?!"

Umi could only blink in bafflement as Hoshizora Rin lunged for Maki and rubbed her cheek against the latter like an affectionate cat. Obviously stunned by the intimate gesture, the redhead just stood there as the Antarean chattered on. "Rin loves that song! It makes Rin so happy and fluffy~ That's why Rin fell asleep and fell off the roof, ehehe~"

As if summoned back by the few key words, the physician-in-training instinctively grabbed the shorter woman's shoulder and began checking her for any injuries. "What did I say about going up roofs? You are going to get really hurt one of these days!"

"Eeeeh? Rin's not hurt! See? Rin fell onto that bush-"

"Be quiet and stand still."

"H-Hai!"

Once satisfied with her examination, Maki folded her arms and glared from her superior height. "Well?"

"Nya?"

"Don't nya me! What are you doing here?"

"U-um, like Rin was saying, Tenshi-sensei's song was so pretty so Rin fell asleep and-"

"Not that!" The redhead bristled with irritation as she delivered a headchop to the Antarean princess. "Why are _you _here? I thought I lost you for good around the ramen shop down that street… and stop calling me that! My name is Nishikino Maki."

"Itai!"

"Explain, now."

Rin pouted but still excitedly waved her arms about, making quiet rustling with her long sleeves. "Sensei got really mad at Rin, so Rin stayed at that ramen shop - the tonkatsu was really good! - but Rin really misses sensei afterwards so Rin came here! But Rin didn't want to make sensei mad again so Rin hid on the roof nya."

"You got in here, just like that?" Practically snarling now, Maki stomped away from them with a curt order. "I'm going to have a talk with the guards. You, stay here until I come back."

Umi wisely side-stepped as the younger woman stormed past her. Even the captain of the royal guard knew not to stop the Panther when she was in this mood. Umi was quite taken aback by her friend's treatment of the Antarean princess though, as Maki has always abided by the proper decorum like she did. It took a long time for the redhead to loosen up to Honoka, Nozomi and Nico, while she still spoke to the captain, Eli and Kotori with cultured mannerism.

Thankfully, Hoshizora-hime did not appear bothered by such breaches of propriety so Umi did not have to worry about getting complaints from the foreign councilmen.

"Tenshi-sensei is scary…"

The captain stiffened in surprise when Rin slumped beside her like a wounded animal. While friends and acquaintances were used to Umi's unapproachable demeanor, strangers tended to keep a wide berth, let alone sit so familiarly near her.

"Ne ne, you're Sonoda Umi-san right? The captain of the royal guard nya?"

Inquisitive chartreuse eyes gazed into her own, showing nothing but friendliness and warmth. Umi decided then that Maki was correct; the Antarean princess was indeed of similar wavelength as Honoka.

"Yes, Hoshizora-hime."

"Rin!"

"Hmm?"

"Rin is fine nya! Rin doesn't like being called by her last name."

"Certainly, Rin-hime," Umi sensed something off about that remark but did not pursue further.

The orange-haired princess smiled brightly in response and prodded at her katana. "You were wearing two katanas at the banquet nya… does that mean you're a dual wielder?"

"Yes, though I only do so at extreme circumstances, for it is unwise to fight in this manner especially against skilled foes."

"Oooh, why is that?" Rin swung her legs childishly near the edge of the veranda, but her eyes remained focused on the speaker, who appreciated such genuine interest.

"The power in each arm is divided when you wield both swords simultaneously, making each swing weak and incomplete. This also means that the range of motion for each slash is greatly diminished. The principle of divide and conquer does not apply in this case."

"Hmm, Rin thinks she understands. When Rin was little, she tried to shoot two arrows with the same bow, but that completely failed hehe."

"Ah, archery, I hear Antares pride themselves in their archers, is that not so?"

"Yes, they are excellent archers," the orange-haired princess scratched the back of her short tresses, seemingly subdued for some reason. "Rin is not very good at it though. Rin is better with a wakizashi."

The way she hung her head reminded Umi of the times when she failed at performing difficult stances or maneuvers in swordsmanship, and was crushed by the disappointment from her father's following lectures.

"Nya!" Startled, Rin blinked up at the captain and touched the spot the older woman was patting just a moment prior.

"E-Excuse me, it was not my intention to offend you in anyway, it was out of line for me to do so," Umi did not know what came over her and caused her to pat the princess's head. All she knew was the subconscious sense of sympathy for the foreigner. Without Maki around, the energetic Antarean appeared oddly uncertain and lonesome by herself.

"Ehehe… it's okay, Rin just didn't expect that, but arigatou, Umi-chan!"

Umi was about to object to such nickname, but Rin's big smile diffused the idea and she simply returned the gesture amicably. The princess's reddened cheeks made her appear like a little girl who was just praised, but that was not so far from the truth, was it? If the captain remembered correctly, she and Maki were of the same age, which was definitely too young to have shoulder the burden of being a political tool. Wishing to make Rin feel more at ease, she decided to share one of her observations.

"It is fine that archery is not your strong forte. You were able to keep your ki in such low profile that I did not notice you at first, and you were able to sneak past the Nishikino compound's guards to have come here. It is impressive, Rin-hime."

"Ki? What's ki nya?" The foreigner tilted her head in utter confusion.

The captain did not expect the answer, since one had to at least know the concept of ki to become so skillful at using it. Even Eli and Honoka, who were naturally more in-tuned than the average folk, went through rigorous training regime to become as adept at using ki as they were today.

Sensing the arrival of someone familiar, Umi decided to test her theory. "Rin-hime, do you notice it?"

"Notice what nya?"

"Someone is coming this way."

"No…" The Antarean scrunched up her face in a comical expression and held up her hand akin to a feline's paw. "Mou, Rin knows that she's always compared to cats but Rin doesn't have sharp senses like them nya!"

"So this is more like a gift than a trained skillset, hmm~?"

"Nozomi!" The miko was one of the few people Umi was unable to discern, other than noting that there was a presence nearby. The captain hurried to Nozomi's side, surprised to see the older woman away from the shrine, especially from what Maki mentioned earlier. "I heard you were sick, should you not be resting-?"

"I'm fine, Umi-chan," Nozomi graciously took the captain's offered arm and gave her a kind smile, which made her feel like a little child but not in a bad way. She has always felt self-conscious around the priestess, filled with a subconscious need to acquire the older woman's acknowledgement. In some ways, she respected Nozomi more than even her own father.

"Umi-chan is truly becoming a knight in shining armor, like one in the story books, so dashing. Kya~ I might really fall for you one of these days~"

Indeed, Umi respected the miko's wisdom in spite of her random bouts of peculiar remarks.

"Nozomi… still teasing me as always," the raven-haired woman led her towards the veranda, and squirmed under those enchanting emerald eyes.

"But you're fun to tease, Umi-chan," giggling, the miko leaned against the rigid captain, who has always been awkward of friendly physical contacts.

"Really, I would prefer if you do not do that…" Exasperated, Umi allowed the older woman to squeeze and hug her arm before letting go of the poor appendage. Once freed, she felt Nozomi's forehead just to be certain, for the latter was known to put up a tough front to not make her friends worry. "Hmm, still a little warm…"

"It was a long walk here, but the exercise made me feel better," emerald eyes twinkled as they shifted towards the Antarean princess, who had been silent since her arrival. Or rather, Rin appeared to be star-struck.

"So this is the Hoshizora princess~" Nozomi leaned towards the motionless girl and poked her nose, earning an expected mewl. "Hehe, how cute~"

Snapped out of her daze, Rin exuberantly stood up and wrapped her arms around the miko's. "You must be Toujou Nozomi-san! Tenshi-sensei told Rin so much about you!"

"Hmm~ she did?"

"Hai! Rin was chasing this orange tabby earlier but she saw Tenshi-sensei leaving the castle in a hurry, so Rin jumped down and said hi! Tenshi-sensei said she was visiting this super awesome miko, who is very mysterious and very pretty and you're just like how Rin pictured in her head nya!"

Nozomi was giggling in mirth now. "Yan~ Maki-chan said that? Well, Rin-hime, I'm flattered and happy to have met your expectations."

Umi tried to mutter a warning to the two but it was too late. The crimson-haired Panther had returned and was storming towards them. "Nozomi! Don't listen to her, I d-did not say that!"

"Maki-chan~" Nozomi waved sleepily and winked at the younger woman. "I didn't know you think so much of me~"

"Like I said, don't listen to her!" Maki growled irritably and pried Rin off of Nozomi's arm before glaring at the smiling miko. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be resting!"

"Mou, don't make such an expression, Maki-chan. Wrinkles are bad for you," the miko playfully tiptoed to reach her forehead and smoothed the skin with her thumb, making the latter blush in self-consciousness.

"Yup, wrinkles are bad for you nya!" Likewise, Rin also tiptoed and did the exact same thing, turning Maki's cheeks into a darker shade of red.

"Now now, let us get back to topic," Umi spoke firmly and stood between them, putting a safe distance between the two giggling women and the bristling Panther. Maki twirled a strand of her hair agitatedly but sent her a grateful look. "Nozomi, you were saying something about Rin-hime's ki-?"

"Ah yes," the byzantium-haired miko gazed at the emblem on the Antarean's robes before looking up at the evening sky, where countless stars glittered vibrantly against the dark backdrop. "The star has made itself known. Rin-hime, you are a true Hoshizora, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, hmm?"

Umi did not understand why the Antarean looked so astounded by those simple words, but Rin beamed in earnest joy as she gave Nozomi a hearty hug. "Hehe, thanks for telling Rin that!"

The captain may be a little rusty in her studies, but she did recall that the Hoshizoras were associated with their ability to ward off demons and malicious spirits. It was written as a superstition, as it had been generations since the last true Hoshizora's feat was known. Not one attuned to spiritual matters, Umi could only place her faith in the miko's acknowledgement.

"I should be the one thanking you, Hoshizora Rin-chan," Nozomi smiled sincerely as she caressed the younger woman's orange tresses. "You made the black moon so much more bearable."

"Nya? What did Rin do?"

"By being you."

"Rin doesn't really understand… but thanks again, Nozomi-chan!" The two were embracing again like long lost friends. The way they connected so swiftly left Umi at a loss as to what to do or say. She glanced at her red-haired friend, who was peering scornfully at the hugging pair.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Maki hissed through gritted teeth and attempted to pry them apart again. "You should be resting, Nozomi. That was the point of me delivering the medicine earlier, so you can have a proper rest."

"I did rest, Maki-chan, and I feel well enough to take a nice walk," the miko dramatically held up her hand in a victory pose. "I didn't even take any breaks, and you know how far the shrine is to here~ Aren't you proud of me?"

"No," the physician-in-training said flatly and muttered under her breath. "What was Nico-chan doing, letting you wander around like this…"

"How's this my fault now?"

Yazawa Nico made her appearance known suddenly, shocking Maki and even Umi to an extent. Rin involuntarily hid behind the miko, though she was watching the ninja in unveiled curiosity. The captain made a mental note to strengthen her training regime, for it remained impossible to detect Nico's presence. Then again, the ninja's near inhuman ability was well-known throughout their ranks. It should have been expected though, for usually wherever Nozomi was, Nico was never far away.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?" Maki looked around the courtyard, frowning at the amount of people gathered here, most of them without her permission.

"Hmm~ so this is the Hoshizora princess," Nico pointedly ignored the hissing Panther and peered at the Antarean with unimpressed scowl. "Quite the tiny one, isn't she?"

"Rin is taller than you nya."

Nico twitched, and twitched again when Rin giggled amiably and patted her head. "Nozomi-chan, is she your little sister?"

The miko in question was too busy stifling her laughter behind her long, flowing sleeves to answer the princess. Maki smirked at the fuming ninja, only to groan when the vivacious girl attached to her side as usual. "Tenshi-sensei~ Introduce us! Rin didn't see her at the banquet, but Rin thinks she's pretty cool even though she's so tiny!"

"Oi, am I even here or what, you precocious brat!" "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

Umi rubbed the bridge of her nose, wondering how to control the situation before it erupted into utter chaos. Normally, she would let it be as it was often futile to stop the ninja and the Panther's argument. Amber eyes glanced at the forgotten koto and calligraphy set in the equally forgotten room, mourning for the peace lost.

"Ano, Maki-chan? Umi-chan? Are you there?"

Honoka's nervous call was followed by a familiar sweet voice.

"They're all here! Rin-hime is here too, Hanayo-chan."

The captain automatically headed for the Kaguyan princess and White Knight, who let out a strangled squeak before hiding behind the former.

"Ho. No. Ka. Where is Arisa? What are you-" Umi's tirade was stopped by Kotori's index finger upon her lips.

"Please don't be mad at Honoka-chan, ne?"

Amber eyes gazed into hazel ones, which were alit with rare contentment. Honoka must have kept Kotori company and did a great job of it too, judging by the soft smile upon her fair features. Shoulders dropping rather dejectedly, Umi swallowed her reprimand and stood to the side as she observed the gathering before her.

Koizumi Hanayo, who arrived at the garden with Honoka and Kotori, was being introduced to Nozomi by the energetic Antarean princess. Rin also gestured animatedly at the koto and Maki, probably relaying the performance she witnessed earlier to her friend. Tori-chan, the royal bird, was nestled comfortably in the brunette's arms. Out of the corner of Umi's eyes, she noticed the kakapo glaring at her, though she was used to the bird's inexplicable hostility towards her.

Indeed, she worried too much for nothing. Honoka would always be the one to bring Kotori joy, and she was fine with that. Smiling lightly to herself, Umi remained at her spot to the side even as Ayase Eli made her grand entrance with a confused look.

Seeing that everyone was absorbed in one conversation or another, the blonde general turned towards her for an explanation. "I just got out of a meeting with the councilmen when I saw Honoka leading Kotori and our Antarean guest towards the Nishikino compound… but why are Rin-hime, Nozomi and Nico here too?"

Umi only shook her head. "I do not know either. Maki and I were having our regular practice, and before we knew it, everyone was here."

Puzzled, Eli glanced at the group of people before turning her blue gaze back at the captain. "Is that so? Hmm... oh, Umi, you have a leaf stuck on your hair."

Smiling, the general took off the object and slyly brushed away raven locks from her neck, half-revealing the red mark. Umi hastily took a step back and hissed quietly. "Eli! What are you doing?"

"Nothing~" Blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "Just admiring my work."

Indignant, Umi poked at the giggling general's shoulder sling, not enough to hurt but enough to quiet the taller woman.

"Alright, I'll stop… but really, what is this gathering for?"

"I really do not know," Umi glanced over at Hanayo, who was timidly but happily chatting with Honoka and Kotori, while Nico and Maki were arguing again, with Rin switching sides every now and then. The scene was rather chaotic to behold, yet it brought a small smile upon her severe visage. "But this is nice, is it not?"

"Quite correct, Umi-chan~" Nozomi, who had broken away from the group to approach them, leisurely tucking her arms in her sleeves and smiled lightly. "Here stands the nine."

Eli's surprised expression did not escape Umi's notice, so she glanced at the gathering to try to spot any peculiarity. "There are indeed nine of us…?"

Nozomi only tilted her head, wearing an enigmatic expression that revealed neither excitement nor apprehension. She turned and gazed at Honoka, who was still preoccupied with her friends. "The sun, eclipsed by recklessness and naivety, shall struggle to project warmth and vitality."

The captain furrowed her brows, her hand involuntarily twitching at the thought of Mikado's emblem, the black sun. However, instinct told her that the miko was not referring to the enemy nation. She could not help but swallow nervously when the older woman's beautiful emerald eyes settled upon her.

"Under its desperation, inner strength is necessary, the courage and self-discipline to withstand the trials of fate." Nozomi's voice softened as she gently placed her hand over Umi's, alleviating some of the tension off of the latter's posture. "However, mindless strength is a weakness, for strength alone is directionless and impotent without firm guidance."

Mystified, the raven-haired woman glanced at the general, who also appeared lost at the miko's riddle-like statements.

Nozomi let out a quiet chuckle then, sending them a teasing look before continuing her solemn words. "The sound authority of a righteous leader is needed, for it creates a solid foundation and stabilizes the group's cohesion. But be warned, for authority can become tyranny, excessive and inflexible, if the strength of mind, heart and soul wanes."

Frowning, Eli turned towards the others, who have stopped their conversations and were looking at them in various degrees of curiosity. Deep down, an instinctive part of Umi understood exactly what the miko meant yet she also wondered the identity of the individual each remark represented.

"Ne ne, Kayochin, is Nozomi-chan making a proverb?" Rin was whispering to her friend, but Umi's sharp hearing still picked up her voice.

"Rin-chan, I-I think you mean to say prophecy-?"

"Yeah, that's the word nya! Kayochin is so smart!"

Maki's arms were folded as she sighed in exasperation at the grinning Antarean princess. "It's nothing as severe as prophecy. Nozomi is just showing off."

In spite of the novice physician's scornful tone, Umi knew that redhead still took the miko's unconventional predictions to the heart. After all, they had been strangely accurate in the past.

The byzantium-haired woman in question did not tease Maki as expected but continued to speak in that same quiescent voice. "The only thing that is constant is change, and there will be one that shall cause a great upheaval. The tower upon which we have built our beliefs, hopes, and comforts shall crumble, and disaster inevitably follows."

"T-That doesn't sound good…" Hanayo glanced at Rin worriedly, and in turn, the latter gave Maki a beseeching pout. The tallest of the trio responded by twirling her hair agitatedly.

"But in the midst of despair and loss of faith, a star shall burn brightly with hope and inspiration, casting a soft light upon the tower's ruins and builds it anew." Nozomi gave them an encouraging smile, the curves her lips widening when the kakapo cooed contentedly under Hanayo's rhythmic caresses. Kotori giggled, obviously pleased that Tori-chan was getting along so well with their esteemed guest. Umi glanced between the two, only to sheepishly avert her gaze when the royal bird sent her a peeved glare.

"Patience, temperance, and purpose as insurmountable as the morning star will then bring harmony within the sun's encumbrance. In turn, love shall align hearts, and return the values of affection, friendship, and camaraderie amongst all," the miko turned away and looked to the evening sky as her tone dropped to that reticent tone once more, "Yet, disharmony will always loom close, like that of a shadow to light. Because, though wonderful, love can also be a selfish and cruel thing."

Umi tried hard to ponder Nozomi's complex implications, bewildered enough that she did not reprimand Honoka when the White Knight tugged on Kotori's sleeve and murmured. "What does all that mean? There are so many words I don't understand…"

The raven-haired captain searched the miko's veiled visage, but the latter's bright emerald eyes were gazing straight ahead as if they were able see something that the rest of them could not. "The world then waits and watches with bated breaths and chained hands for destinies to come in full circle."

She twirled around again with added dramatics, her byzantium braid bouncing over her shoulder as she spread her arms in an open embrace. "What kind of sacrifices must be made? Should we, both as spectators and actors to this play, let go of misgivings and trudge onward or simply delay the inevitable demise of our own devices? Such is the question, ne? The decision continues to hang upon a noose."

To conclude her complex speech, Nozomi slowly tucked her arms back into the flowing sleeves, seemingly satisfied with their confused expressions. Rin applauded earnestly while Nico, who had been quietly and motionlessly observing the situation, went up to the miko and gave her forehead a light tap.

"Stop spouting nonsense and go back to rest already, idiot. Your fever's obviously not gone yet."

"Mou, Nicocchi, you're ruining the moment~"

Umi found their antics relieving, but she could sense that the ninja's ki was just as strained as her own. She looked around her again and this time, she felt as if the pieces were in place and ready to lead them towards the unknown finale.

_The conclusion of nine fates._


	8. Ch7 Private Wars

**ghikiJ:** So we visit a different group this week in this chapter. Since there is very little information about the characters below, I did my best to interpret their characterizations. Hopefully it is acceptable. So without further ado, let us introduce the antagonists of the story! Don't forget our tumblr page as usual.

**Athyra: **Thanks for reading! Finally, last chapter for Act II, featuring a certain sexy trio (aka Mikado side of the story). Be warned, it's quite different from the atmosphere in Kaguya. Also, don't forget to check out our tumblr or deviantart site for colored concept arts of the said sexy trio (coming soon) Again, any feedback is appreciated!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act II Nine Fates**

**Chapter 7 Private Wars**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_There was power in the mist. It provided cover, but more importantly, it fed terror to the hearts of their enemies. They rode so fast and hard that the horses frothed under their saddles, and the earth trembled under their hooves. Thousands strong, they seemed to have been a horde of horsemen from hell with horned helms and blackened armor. Indeed they wore the masks of demons, while bones of monsters and other beasts decorated their swords' hilts and their shoulder pieces. _

_Their foes' faces blued with horror as they galloped out of the cover of mist, unexpected and utterly terrifying. After all, anyone's bowels would turn to water at the sight of the Black Knight atop her charger with her jet black blade that was said to absorb all the blood it spilled. _

_Except one. _

_The White Knight never showed fear even in the midst of defeat. She rode tall and strong on the back of her fiery mount, so proud, in fact, that the soldiers who fought under her leadership never seemed to tire. As her title implied, she was clad in pristine white armor, enameled with porcelain and perhaps even mother-of-pearl, which made her stand out amongst her men like a shining beacon. Fittingly, she was akin to the bright white moon on a dark night, so visible and uplifting._

_On the other hand, the Black Knight was a foreboding eclipse during high noon. She was a source of fear and terror, and her men fought like they were invincible under her shadow. Masked and helmed like most of her riders, she was one of them, and for a longest time she had learned that warriors fought harder and performed better when they could see their commander amongst them. With one glimpse of her long, blood-red scarf, the knights of Mikado would roar like lions and scorch the enemy like the sun proudly displayed on their banners. _

_And they did fight valiantly on the fields outside of Otobe. _

_The Black Knight smelled the scent of dew under her mask, a numbing cold wetness she drew into her lungs during her long ride to intercept her nemesis in Otobe. Her body chilled because of it, but the fire in her blood quickly overtook her as the battle began. Sword steel sang a stormy chorus that morning, accented by the wild braying and neighing of wounded horses. Screams and shouts of men dying or men trying to avoid death clashed jarringly with the beats of the war drums. It was like a symphony and she was the conductor. _

_Armed with the infamous sword of Mikado, Taiyou, the Black Knight cut through plate, mail, leather, flesh and limbs. She effortlessly chopped off Kaguyan heads with a swing of her black blade, while her mount trampled those she might have missed. She was the scourge of the battlefield, and many a times, people thought she was unstoppable. _

_That was until the glimmer of white steel came into her vision. _

_The two champions fought fearlessly on horseback, charging at each other with all the power and skill of their esteemed titles. Their swords clashed loudly, ringing into the horizon as they rode past each other only to turn around and clash once more. Half a dozen times they did this, until the lack of a victor forced them afoot where they fought with more confidence. Their blades sang through the air at each swing, cutting through the fog and igniting sparks the moment they kissed. The Dark Sun fought wildly, as was her style, full of skill, chaos and hunger, while the Bright Moon adapted, parrying, defending and then striking at every opportune moment with near perfect ripostes. _

"_How naughty of you, Berry-chan," the Black Knight mocked, "Taking what belongs to us during the night."_

"_Otobe was never yours!" The White Knight's blue eyes seemed to glow with the coming of dawn, beautiful and naïve. "It belongs to Kaguya!"_

"_Not anymore." Absinthe-green eyes narrowed before the statement was backed by a flurry of slashes, swings that her opponent barely managed to block. _

"_I won't let you pass here!"_

_A thrust then a swing followed, and the mist was lit by sparks again._

"_Oh…?" The Black Knight smirked derisively, "I already did. That golden-headed general of yours is probably dead right now as we speak."_

"_E-Eli-chan?"_

_She slammed her armored foot against the White Knight's chest plate, making the latter stagger back. _

"_Is that her name?" She flicked her sword and let blood spray on the wet grass, "She stands out so much as it is that I never bothered. Not to mention, she can be quite a hindrance to our plans."_

_Her opponent relaxed her stance. However, before the Black Knight could take advantage of the situation, determination flared back to life in the Kaguyan's blue eyes. _

"_I won't lose." The White Knight stubbornly declared, in spite of the obvious concern on her visage. "I will not let you proceed any further."_

Kira Tsubasa's eyes snapped open with a gasp after waking so unceremoniously from her slumber. Blearily, she blinked several times to focus her gaze on an unfamiliar ceiling. Was that a dream, a nightmare, or just a memory? The green-eyed commander could have chuckled to herself if not for the rhythmical throb on her forehead. What she had relived was definitely a memory, a very recent one that involved a tactical loss that she had yet to come into terms with.

"Kousaka Honoka…" Her dry throat did not quite give justice to the White Knight's name, but she had been ritually saying it ever since their rivalry began. Honoka was the one warrior she could not defeat, the one person she could not overcome, in spite being the most fearsome warrior in Mikado. Granted all their duels in these past several years have been draws, as if fate loved to tempt them with the promise of victory only to deny it in the worst possible way.

Tsubasa rubbed sleep from her eyes and sat up from the futon, trying to recall where she was. The tatami was not the same color as her dwelling, and the place smelled heavily of liquor and heady perfume.

"Where am I…?"

"Kira-sama, I see that you are awake. My pardons if I have disturbed your sleep." The door slid open to reveal a white-faced woman of middling age, with cherry-red lips and a plunging neckline. It was the geisha who had served her food and played the shamisen the night before.

Groaning, the brunette looked and saw that the sun was already high in the sky, or rather, it would have been high if the grey clouds did not obscure it so much. To the geisha, she said, "Yes… sorry. It seems that I've overstayed my welcome."

"Nonsense," The woman offered a tray full of food and a pot of tea, "The Black Knight is always welcome here."

_Right, the Black Knight indeed…_

She broke her fast and slowly sipped tea in hopes to dilute the sake that still remained in her system, even if it meant scalding her tongue. Tsubasa spent a lot of her spare time in establishments like these, amusing herself with watching and interacting with people who thought they knew her. Many of them tried very hard too, in order to get the champion's good graces, but none of them truly knew who Kira Tsubasa was. In truth, her title was a much better mask than the one she used for battle.

"Where are…?" She tried to remember the names of the young women who endured her last night, but she had always been bad with names. She could barely recall their faces.

"My girls always rise early in the morning, Kira-sama, and they are trained to make sure they can slip away without bothering the client." The geisha responded with a polite bow.

"What a nifty skill," Tsubasa chuckled before sipping the soup that came with her meal, "Should I worry…? I did not sense them leaving."

The geisha's painted lips curled demurely, "If you did not sense them, then I have trained them well."

The Black Knight smirked at the audacity of this woman, but she did not feel affronted whatsoever for she feared nothing. Once done with her breakfast, Tsubasa pulled golden coins from her money pouch and offered it to the geisha, "Two for the night's stay and one for each of the girls."

"And this is why you are my favorite guest, Kira-sama."

Living larger than life was what Tsubasa did best. She was a national treasure, the champion of Mikado, and thus she was paid more gold than she could ever spend. It bred frivolity and vanity to be sure, but where else could she spend it all? Since she was taken from her family at a very early age, she did not have the privilege to know her birth parents. She did not even know if she had any siblings, and thus doing the typically good gesture of sending monetary support to one's family did not quite apply to her. All she knew was that she was born in some rural farming village, but even the direction to her hometown was kept secret from her until it just no longer mattered.

The Black Knight exited the geisha house while popping her knuckles. Clad in a charcoal-gray haori and simple slippers over a plain kimono, Tsubasa could often walk amongst the crowds of Mikado without garnering much attention. With her petite stature and usually lax demeanor, she could be mistaken for a commoner if not for the way she carried herself—she was typically seen with her left arm tucked inside her kimono, letting the sleeve simply hang loose on her side. Many also distinguished her by the red scarf tied on her upper arm and the horse she rode on. The brunette found her trusty steed making a big fuss in the small stables behind the establishment. The big buckskinned stallion did not like stable boys much and preferred to be cared for by his owner, so Tsubasa spared the poor kid the trouble and injury and saddled her own horse.

"You're always so troublesome." The horse lowered his big head and nudged his owner's chest. Tsubasa always found the thought of a passerby seeing her with her partner to be comical. Her mount was easily sixteen hands tall, a sizeable height for a warhorse, while she was not so fortunate in the height department. Todou Erena always jested that she looked like she was climbing a tree while mounting. Despite the many difficulties, however, Tsubasa would never replace her precious stallion, for it had helped and saved her life on the battlefield countless times.

Once saddled, horse and rider galloped into the dreary horizon where the mammoth castle of Mikado was built on top of a hill. Despite the lack of sunlight, Tsubasa found the capital's strong salutes and patriotic hollers warming, if not slightly humorous. Mikado was a proud country and one of the most powerful in the land. It boasted the best horses and the largest mines of silver and iron. Yet, what made it strong was its leadership. Mikado was ruled by ruthlessness and strategic cunning. Generations of ambitious emperors hammered and tempered the country more thoroughly than any blacksmith did to his swords, and the one who ruled it now was no different. Perhaps, the current emperor just might have the tightest grip of them all.

Because of the country's strong solidarity, the population was greatly in favor of the war on Kaguya, for many were eager to expand Mikado's boundaries. As a result, Tsubasa was considered a hero, the champion who would pave the way to victory. However, the Black Knight was not so gullible to think that they truly loved her, for in spite of the cheers and salutes, there was fear in their eyes when they tried to glance her way. Many definitely kept their children away from her. Bitterly, Tsubasa chuckled. She accepted it, and truth be told, she encouraged it, because she was merely a weapon, the daughter of an eclipse. She despised time spent under the sun.

"Kira-dono, welcome back," a young samurai bowed in polite greeting once she entered the castle gates. "I was instructed to tell you that the princess is expecting you and that you must see her as soon as you return."

Tsubasa nodded after climbing down her horse, "I will see her now, thanks."

After settling her horse in its stall, the Black Knight walked briskly into the castle and made a beeline towards the princess' chambers. Servants and guards sidled upon her approach, while noblemen and women watched her warily as she passed, but she paid them no mind. The only person who mattered to her was calling, and she must not make her wait any longer. Outside the princess' door, however, stood a familiar silhouette, the only woman Tsubasa considered a true comrade.

"I won't ask where you were," Toudou Erena's smooth tenor reverberated in the hallway, "But it irks me when you are nowhere to be found when you are being summoned." The royal guard was leaning against the wall rather clumsily despite her attempts to appear unhindered. It seemed like the leg wound that Erena received from Ayase Eli's naginata still bothered her even weeks after their fight. Then again, it had been a rather vicious wound, as one would expect from a spear. When Tsubasa saw it, she had been sure that her friend would probably suffer a slight limp for the rest of her life. She could only hope that it would not encumber the taller woman on the field too much.

Absinthe-green eyes scoured the hallway and then looked impassively at the princess' door, "What happened?"

Erena's jaw clenched but she kept whatever nasty words she had to herself. Tsubasa immediately knew that their mutual friend must have been punished again by the emperor, who tended to be quite violent when angered. As soldiers, they were in no place to question what happened with royalty, especially in this case. However, neither liked it, for they both loved their princess.

"In any case," the long-haired guard immediately changed the topic, "Talk to her. She needs you. And it seems like she has a plan."

"Has she told you about this… plan?"

Erena shook her head, "Not yet, although it is because she had been preoccupied in court."

Tsubasa smirked mockingly, "You must be very pissed off then."

"Do not test me," the taller woman's eyebrows furrowed, cyan eyes glinting dangerously, "I will hear it from her eventually."

The Black Knight nodded and patted her comrade's shoulder to show her support, knowing that Erena was facing a lot of challenges lately, both in terms of the war and personal problems.

"Tsu-chan?" She heard the princess' muffled voice from inside the sliding doors, "Is that you?"

Tsubasa glanced at Erena, who pushed herself off the wall and lumbered off, giving her some time alone with the hime. "Yes, it's me, Anju-hime." The Black Knight entered Yuuki Anju's dark room and was not at all surprised at the amount of incense smoke clouding the area. Whenever distressed, the princess drowned herself in these fragrances to calm her mind and relieve anxiety. Although, Tsubasa noted that the scents were a lot more intense today. The hime must have been truly troubled.

Reclining on her bed was the princess of Mikado. Her black and gold kimono cascaded over her mattress like the night sky, greatly accentuating the porcelain white of her feet and her long alabaster legs. Tsubasa's eyes fed on the entrancing sight, following the stark lines of the princess' soft and relaxed silhouette until it fell on the embroidery of a black rose on the hime's golden obi.

"Where have you been?" Anju inquired softly, feigning innocence when in truth, she was as sharp and thorny as the flower that represented her.

"You look stunning as always, princess," Tsubasa bowed though a mischievous smirk played on her lips. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to your call sooner."

The princess of the black rose thoughtfully played with a lock of auburn hair, smiling teasingly. "I have always known that Tsu-chan loves to play around. It matters not to me. All I wanted was to speak with you."

"I don't mean to interrupt, Anju-hime, but give me a moment." Tsubasa interjected as she closed the door behind her and walked towards the bronze incense container on the far side of the room. Casually, she lowered its lid to kill the embers, but it was not the perfume that she was truly after. Faster than a blink of an eye, she pulled a tanto from the folds of her kimono and stabbed through the wall. She felt the blade penetrate not only the wood but also flesh and organs. If there was one thing the Black Knight did not tolerate it was a rat, a ninja hiding behind walls and ceilings to gather information. How many of them must she kill before they could understand their pitiful control of ki was nothing compared to hers? She could still sense them no matter where they hid behind.

Poison-green eyes narrowed venomously at the scarlet stain that leaked from the hole in the wall.

"You," She knew the ninja she had just killed had a partner hiding behind the adjacent wall. Tsubasa shrugged her haori loose and gripped Taiyou's hilt, ready to draw if needed, "Leave now or I will slice the wall in half, with you in it. I don't care who sent you, even if it is the emperor himself…" She glared at the ninja's exact location, her thumb pushing her katana to a half-drawn state, "If I ever catch any of you near the princess again, your heads will roll."

The room was free of foreign ki a moment later.

The Black Knight secured her weapon before returning to her princess' side. "I'm sorry for the stain. Just have the servants replace your wall when you leave the room."

Anju did not look affronted or surprised, as she was used to such violence. She must have known that ninjas were there, but she did not care enough to take care of them herself. Unlike the princesses of folklore and children's tales, Anju-hime killed with senbon, blade and poison whenever she felt the inclination to, thus the emperor and other noblemen who wanted to keep watch on her employed professional spies instead of bumbling handmaidens. Tsubasa found this part of her princess to be extremely attractive and admirable, for people did not live in Mikado, they survived.

Though a frown decorated her face, Anju merely beckoned her knight to sit on the bedside by patting the space next to her. "This is why I feel safer with you around. Erena has my confidence of course, but she…" the princess' voice softened to a whisper, "I guess… I guess it is not important."

Erena followed rules as much as she could. Tsubasa knew that her comrade must have known the rats were around but had decided to leave them be unless they disrupted the princess' peace on purpose. Not that she could entirely fault the royal guard for doing so, for the emperor would have punished her or Anju for showing such disobedience. The only thing that spared Tsubasa from the emperor's wrath was the fact that she was the Black Knight, the chosen warrior of the sun who would bring them victory. It always amused her that he valued her more than his own daughter.

The brunette exhaled and pulled the slightly trembling princess to rest on her shoulder.

"What did he do this time?" Tsubasa asked as calmly as she could while she stroke Anju's soft curly hair.

The soft-spoken princess shook her head gently, "At least it is nothing spectacular. But he is restless. He is angry about Otobe, of course, and he wants you to reclaim it or to pressure Kaguya as much as possible. There is a person he wants, a person who knows about the lore of Kaguya and its treasures."

"That again?" Tsubasa brushed Anju's luscious auburn tresses over her shoulder, where the princess' kimono had left the fair skin exposed after it had slid off. It took a deep breath to calm her anger when she found a blue-and-black splotch on what was once perfect skin. It served as an ugly backdrop to the hime's royal tattoo of her clan's insignia, a black rose.

Self-conscious, Anju pulled her kimono up but she did not lift her head from her loyal knight's shoulder. "He will never change, Tsu-chan. But what he wants is only secondary to what needs to be done. Whether we find this person or not isn't important compared to the war's situation. There is word that the Empress of Kaguya has weakened further. If she perishes, the throne will be left to her only surviving child, a daughter who has never been groomed to be a ruler."

Tsubasa looked down upon sorrowful purple eyes.

"The only person, then, to stand in our way would be your precious White Knight," Anju smiled enigmatically and kissed the brunette's cheek, her soft lips moist and warm upon the Black Knight's skin. "Think about it, without her, you would lay waste upon their armies and we can end this war that much sooner."

"She is… difficult to kill." Tsubasa muttered, hating the fact that she had to admit it.

"So you say," Anju resettled herself on the warrior's shoulder and played with the latter's smaller hand, tracing the lines on her palm with her fingertip. "But killing is what you do best. Perhaps you two are fated to void each other's potency, but surely, the White Knight is also human. Humans have weaknesses. She must have at least one, ne?"

Tsubasa stared at the growing crimson stain on the wall and thought back on all the battles in which she had faced Kousaka Honoka. From all these experiences, she could confidently say that she was the better swordswoman. Tsubasa had been conscripted by the crown as a babe, when the prophecy of her birth had led the emperor's clutches to her hometown, and ever since then, she had been trained to master sword, spear, bow and dagger. Her hands were stained even before she had turned ten, and she commanded her own force before she was even deemed to be a grown woman. She was stronger than Honoka, more experienced, and tactically sound. Yet, the White Knight was still able to deflect her time and time again. Draw after draw, they both walked away from their duels without so much as scratches, their battles only ending when either army had already won.

Honoka's weakness. That truly made Tsubasa wonder, but perhaps asking what made her so triumphant was the better question. What drove her will of steel whenever she fought, and what was it about her that strengthened Kaguya's armies? The Black Knight could not help the chuckle that bubbled from her throat. Just when had she placed her nemesis atop a pedestal like she was some goddess of victory?

"Sometimes I forget she's even human."

Anju sat up and smiled, giggling at her confession, "Had circumstances been different, I would think you are in love with your dear White Knight, Tsu-chan. At her mere mention, you stare off into the distance like you are not even here... like she is always in front of you."

Tsubasa averted her gaze from the scarlet stain. "It is difficult to explain, this limbo between hatred and admiration. She is my greatest failure, Anju, her very existence is the bane to mine."

The princess' plum-colored eyes gleamed mysteriously, "I understand the sentiment, Tsu-chan. More than you can possibly know. Even I... await my nemesis." She then leaned towards Tsubasa until her mouth rested over the brunette's ear, "Akai bara no hime..."

The Black Knight pulled away, incredulous, "But her line is extinct."

Anju merely smiled at her, "I _am_ from her line. The Red Rose is still out there, pretending to be a flower that she is not. Fortunately for us, she is no longer a factor, but the White Knight is. Kousaka Honoka holds you back too much, Tsu-chan."

"What would have me do then?" Tsubasa asked, "I've fought her so many times and still she lives."

"If you cannot kill her, then I am sure others would be able to," Anju wrapped the Black Knight's arm around herself, sighing contently. Pulling her close, the hime whispered her plan, "Take your best horsemen back to Otobe and starve the city."

"You want me to lay siege on Otobe?" Tsubasa frowned. She specialized in assaults, not sieges. She typically left that kind of work to Mikado's generals and other commanders.

"No, I want you to lure the White Knight out of her glittering castle. Wherever you are, she will come, and she will find that it is not only you who is waiting for her."

"Anju… I—" Before Tsubasa could complain, perfectly manicured fingers with painted nails touched her lips.

"Please, Tsu-chan," Anju wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and tucked her head under the latter's chin, "I just want to end this. So many have already died, and the White Knight is just one woman. Without her, Kaguya will fall. I am so tired of this war... of being afraid."

Tsubasa's heart hardened when she heard those words and enveloped her beloved princess in her arms, wondering how the war would be like without Kousaka Honoka deflecting her attacks at every turn. It was a tempting prospect indeed, yet somehow, her sense of honor and thirst for glory made the plan leave a bad taste in her mouth.

The princess of Mikado dismissed her after several quiet minutes of simply holding each other on the bed. She lethargically made an excuse that she wanted to rest despite the bleeding corpse beyond her wall. So Tsubasa left, but not without pulling her personal dagger from the cadaver and commanding the servants out in the hallway to clean the filth within the hime's room.

Under the dark shadow in the courtyard, she found Erena watching a masked man clad in black bleed to death. The ninja had been stabbed in the wrist by a very thin dagger, impaling him in place. His wound bled out slowly but he would not dare move, for the moment the tanto was removed from his pulse, he would drain completely in a few minutes. It was a wicked way to die.

"You are a fool to spare this one," the tall commander-cum-royal guard stated. "If you intend to kill rats, make sure that you exterminate them all before they return to their den."

Tsubasa looked at the ninja with feigned interest. She recognized the ki signature to be the man spying in Anju's room. How Erena managed to catch him while being temporarily lame was beyond her, but the taller woman had a good point. They could never be truly sure who this person reported to, and here in Mikado, the emperor was only one of the many dangerous people in court.

"Sorry, I thought I'd send a message."

Erena simply looked at her from the corner for her eyes, unimpressed.

"Well, once you are done playing with your food, meet me at the usual place. I have much to tell you." Absinthe-green eyes twinkled maliciously, eager for action and bloodshed.

The commander did not even bother answering and simply dislodged her dagger from the ninja's wrist, leaving the poor man to dry out. Tsubasa would have called her terrible, but Toudou Erena took everything seriously, especially when it concerned Anju-hime.

"I am done."

"I can… see that."

"Then start talking, Tsubasa."

The Black Knight smirked, "Are you up for some revenge?"


	9. Interlude 1A - Where She Belongs

**Athyra:** I had fun writing this blip. A lot fun actually. The two interludes before Act III will further establish some things between the characters, so we found both to be necessary. As usual, thanks for reading and remember to check out our tumblr page and my deviant page for artworks!

**ghikiJ:** So this the first of the two interludes we will be uploading. We found that a couple for interaction scene are needed before the fun stuff happens. So here you go, Interlude Side A! Visit us at our tumblr page trialsofkaguya to see artworks!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Interlude 1  
**

**Side A - Where She Belongs  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The quiet tranquility that enshrouded Kaguya was a usual occurrence, for the capital was kept safe and peaceful, sheltered even, by the brave and diligent priestesses and royal guards. The citizens could relax within the haven of their homes, tucked under their warm blankets while others gazed at the stars beneath their steady roofs, all of them ready to cast their worries behind and call it a day.

The serene atmosphere both pleased and embittered Yazawa Nico. Certainly, she was glad that the people were able to live in this kind of harmonious environment through the efforts of her friends, whether it was protecting their lands from enemy soldiers or keeping devious entities outside of their barriers. However, none of the citizens would ever understand and appreciate the magnitude of certain people's sacrifice.

Right, sacrifice, as mentioned in Nozomi's prophecy earlier.

"Nicocchi…"

The ninja ignored her companion and tightened her grip on the miko's hand instead. Wordlessly, she continued to pull Nozomi down the street, glaring at a curious shopkeeper who was tidying his stall. The man wisely averted his gaze and extinguished the lamp, making his presence as scarce as possible to avoid the ruby-eyed woman's wrath.

"Mou, Nicocchi, you're frightening him…"

"His fault for being out so late." Huffing, Nico tried to focus on getting her friend back to the shrine, yet the ominous prophecy kept surfacing in her mind. The consequent nausea almost made her steps falter, and Nozomi must have sensed it for she quieted down for the remainder of their walk. The ninja hastened her pace, seeking the comforts of the castle temple. It was an unreasonable notion, but she believed that she would feel much more at ease if they could just return to their sacred sanctuary.

They would be protected from the rest of the world. There would only be the two of them, like how it had been back at the Kanda Shrine, where Nozomi underwent her training in order to become a full-fledged priestess, and most importantly, where their story began.

That was where Yazawa Nico was born anew and she refused to fail her second life.

The black-haired woman vaguely noticed that she was holding the miko's hand painfully tight, yet the latter did not say a word. Sighing in exasperation, she loosened the grip a little and awkwardly interlaced their fingers, smiling faintly when she felt her companion squeeze their hands in response. It was fine, wasn't it? It was night after all, and like all the simple folks they passed by on their way back to the shrine, the ninja and the head priestess should be allowed to relax too.

The entire capital demanded the miko's attention for the whole day, so it was okay for her to monopolize Nozomi's time now, right?

When the familiar sight of bamboo fence and fragrance of flowers greeted them, the twin-tailed ninja finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. If she were alone, she would have flopped down against the stalks and allow her tense muscles to rest. But no, she must not appear even more pathetically vulnerable than she already has. However, now that she has reached their destination, she was at a sudden loss as to what to do next. Before she could even contemplate, she found herself tugged along the granite stone path across the garden of lilies.

Frowning, Nico allowed Nozomi to lead her towards the patch of grass where they usually occupied to stargaze. After sitting down gracefully, the miko patted the area beside her in an invitation, peering up at her with those fathomless emerald orbs. The ninja broke eye contact but flopped down on her seat and resisted the urge to lean against her companion's shoulder.

"My words from earlier bother you a great deal, Nicocchi."

"W-What makes you say that?" The shorter woman grunted feebly in a last ditch attempt to keep her tough front.

The byzantium-haired miko chuckled quietly and squeezed their still intertwined hands. "Your hand is clammy, when it usually feels warm."

Scowling, Nico almost wanted to retrieve her arm but she did not want to relinquish their contact either. Nevertheless, she was grateful for Nozomi's patience as she struggled to organize and voice her thoughts.

"So, you stated something about all nine of us, good and bad."

"Correct."

"It's going to happen then. Soon."

"It is how things are and will be."

The experienced killer could not help but snort derisively at that. Ruby eyes glanced at the beautiful miko, whose reposeful, soft expression made Nico's stomach churn. She hated how acquiescent her companion appeared, as if it were futile to fight against to fate. How ridiculous! Everything could be controlled by one's willpower after all. It was the people's will, good or evil, that caused events to happen. There could always be human intervention to prevent predetermined incidents from happening.

Destiny was molded by mankind, not superstitious words! All that mattered was the person's strength, whether he or she was strong enough to shape one's own path or not.

Nico gritted her teeth but tried to calm down the boiling anger within her. It was no use thinking about the past when she has the present to protect. However, how could she protect her important people if she could not pinpoint the enemy? She tried not to bristle again from the sudden sense of helplessness that threatened to paralyze her limbs. She had vague ideas, but she did not want to delve into the countless possibilities for it only brought frustration and anxiousness.

"You would not clarify your prophecy even if I ask, would you?"

Nozomi shook her head mildly. "I have already spoken too much."

"Then why did you even tell us in the first place?"

"I took a gamble," the miko whispered as she lightly curled her fingers around the ninja's.

Sighing irritably, Nico felt the fight leave her body as she took in her friend's simple words. Indeed, Nozomi's vague words gave people the freedom of choice so that they would not be entrapped by the exact wording. The likelihood of an event happening would only increase if one kept worrying about it. Attempts at prevention could backfire, so the miko meant for her prophecy to serve as guidance, a warning even, for people to think twice before taking the next step.

It was up to the person to determine her path, or at least that was how Nico decided to treat the prophecy.

The ninja reluctantly pulled away from their intertwined hands and used it to flick the high priestess's forehead, earning a surprised yelp. "Well, you do know your nonsense is going to cause a lot of headaches tonight, right? Especially for that kitsune and thick captain."

"Elicchi is clever and Umi-chan is wise. I know they will make the best of it, even if they do not fully understand the meaning," Nozomi pouted as she rubbed her forehead. "Sometimes, words are the only things I could give them."

"There you go again, thinking you aren't doing enough," Nico groaned, this time pinching her friend's cheek. "You've done more than what those two idiots can possibly imagine. Just be good and concentrate on recovering from your fever first. After that, you can go back to… sleeping and eating your meat and sleeping."

"Mou, why does it sound so awful when you put it that way?" The miko puffed up her cheeks but then held up her hand in a claw shape and slowly curled her fingers, making the ninja retrieve her arm instantly.

"I-I'm just stating the truth," Nico glared warningly at her snickering friend. "And I'm serious! I've been sensing something lurking around the castle since the black moon last night, and I'm sure you have too! So it's essential that you regain your full health as soon as possible."

"That entity you speak of will not be able to bother me, for the star is bright and pure," Nozomi merely tucked her arms within her sleeves and idly rested her chin on her knees, which were drawn up against her chest. "I'm fine, Nicocchi. Like I told Umi-chan earlier, I'm feeling much better than I did yesterday."

Nico was not appeased, for all she could think of was that one night many years ago, when the precious woman beside her almost perished under the demons' onslaught. Many others, including the head priestess at the time, met their horrid demise.

Nozomi effortlessly read her thoughts. "You were with me back then, Nicocchi, and you are still here by my side. I'll be fine, ne?"

The ninja did not know why, but she felt even more unsettled after those words. True, she had drenched herself in demon gore that night to save her friend, and she was only barely able to accomplish that goal. What if she messed up this time? And that was not her worst fear either. Even now, she distinctly recalled the slick sensation of blood soaking her hand, after she involuntarily lashed out at the very person gazing at her with such trust. She could visualize the horrid scar beneath those ceremonial robes, the inerasable mark that marred the miko's perfect skin.

"_W-What was that…? What have I-?"_

"_Don't… Nico… stay… d-don't go…"_

Sighing, Nico shook off such corrosive thoughts and growled hoarsely. "Yeah… of course you'll be fine, idiot. There's no way you're getting killed under my watch. Just don't do anything stupid, alright? I don't know what I'll do if you're n-"

She clamped her mouth shut, stunned that she almost slipped out something she had carefully kept inside. She hastily turned away and pretended to be grumbling something under her breath as she tried to regain her composure. However, it was difficult to shut the dam once it was open. Her countless regrets and recurring nightmares just came pouring out of the crack caused by that disconcerting prophecy.

_Come on, Yazawa Nico! you should always be smiling… _

There had been a time when she was always smiling, when she was still with her family. The memory of that surreal sensation was so faint and wispy that sometimes Nico wondered if she had conjured the fake event to make herself feel more human.

"_Nico nico nii~"_

"_Onee-chan that's so cool!" "Yeah! I wanna be just like you!" "Best niiiinjaaaa…"_

Rather than that blissful but unrealistic image, she held onto the time when she was given a second chance at life. The emerald-eyed girl had given her a home and became everything to her.

"_Are you lost? Are you… crying?"_

"_Am not! You're the one all teary… why are you smiling now? What's so funny?"_

"_Because I'm not alone anymore."_

What would she be if she were to lose everything, again?

"Nicocchi."

The ninja clenched her fists but stubbornly refused to face her friend, fearing that the mortifying wetness stinging her eyes might become worse if she did.

"Nico… look at me."

She felt a familiar hand brushing over her scarf to gently cup her chin. Under the guidance of Nozomi's fingertips, Nico hesitantly turned around and tried to meet the former's concerned gaze.

"I'm not messing around. I will be careful." The miko's smile was faint as she tenderly caressed the ninja's cheek. "I just thought it would making light of things would make it easier. Remember? You once told me to keep on smiling in spite of it all. Can you promise me that, Nico? That you will keep smiling no matter what happens?"

The ninja's lips curved under those captivating emeralds. She could not even imagine how her life would be like without Nozomi. From the thickets outside of Kanda Shrine to the blood-splattered stairway to the castle temple, they have come a long way. It was through the miko that she got to know Maki-chan and the others, and become the person she was today.

"I did tell you that…" Nico chuckled and covered Nozomi's hand in her own. "Of course I will keep on smiling, and you will do the same by my side, got it?"

Nozomi blinked slowly, probably taken aback by the shorter woman's determined tone, but a poignant expression dawned upon her pretty visage moments later. "Okay. We'll be smiling, together."

"Yup, together."

The two shared a look before they both grinned whole-heartedly. The ache in Nico's chest still persisted, but at least it felt easier to breathe now. Besides, the warmth of Nozomi's hand against her cheek was more than enough.

Inspired and filled with the need to express her feelings somehow, she glanced around them and decided upon one of the lily flowers. Emerald eyes were wide as she gingerly tucked the stem through the miko's glossy tresses.

"There. You usually have flower braided in your hair, right? Not that you need it."

A faint blush adorned the byzantium-haired woman's cheeks as she chuckled teasingly. "Just when are you so suave, Nicocchi?"

"What're you talking about, I'm always charming," the ninja unhurriedly held up her hand in the ILY pose with a huge smile, which faltered in shock when the miko pecked her cheek mischievously. "Tch, y-you think you're smooth huh?"

"I always get the last word~"

Nico swallowed hard at the sensation of Nozomi's warmth breath against her skin. She tried to not pay attention to the latter's pleasant fragrance while struggling to come up with a decent response. Did Nozomi not realize how defenseless she was right now? Did she not understand how inviting she appeared?

The heat that coursed through the ninja's veins snapped her out of her daze, alerting her senses and clarified her mind enough to retrieve her control. Instead of her intended target, she briefly pressed her lips against the miko's cheek and hastily stood up. "Nope, I got the last word. Anyway, it's getting really late, so you should just… yeah?"

Nozomi only nodded, her expression soft but unreadable. The two did not exchange words as they headed for the priestesses' quarters. The silence was thick and disconcerting, but Nico was not certain what went awry. Was it her wishful thinking, or was the tang of disappointment shared by both of them? The ninja struggled to remain aloof and fought against her flight instincts, which was her innate response whenever things became uncomfortable.

As they passed by the stone statues and wooden carvings outside of the complex, she felt goosebumps travelling up her arms from the sentinels' judging stares. In comparison to the garden, the oppressive atmosphere was much heavier around the temple and the sleeping quarters.

_I know, I don't belong here. _

Nevertheless, she defiantly walked the miko up to the entrance and even dared to take a step onto the porch. The ninja felt her face contort into a half-grin and half-grimace, pleased that she was strong enough to overcome the imbued barrier in the perimeter and worried that the said protection was not as powerful as she would have expected. Nozomi let out a quiet giggle at her expression, so Nico only shrugged and gave her companion a light push.

"Now, go rest already. I'll be outside."

The miko paused at the doorway, her hand touching the frame and her head dipped in contemplation. The ninja shuffled on her feet, arms folded and staring at anywhere but the figure half-cloaked by the shadows of the unlit foyer.

"…It's chilly tonight." Nozomi said quietly.

Eyes widening, Nico forced herself to remain where she stood. The necklace beneath her scarf felt disturbingly warm against her skin, and that alone was enough to dissuade any hopeful conjectures of the miko's subtext.

"I should stay outside… to stand guard and all." She did not like how shaky her reply came out, so she inwardly implored Nozomi to just let it be. She kept her narrowed eyes on the ground, counting the miniscule cracks across the stone steps while her heart pounded loudly against her ears.

"Alright. Take care and don't get a cold, Nicocchi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

It was only after the door slid shut that the ninja permitted her stance to somewhat relax. She rested her forehead against the wooden frame and let out a tremulous sigh. She licked her parched lips and inhaled deeply in a feeble attempt to placate her unfulfilled urge, yet the wonderful aroma of her beloved miko only worsened the agonizing restlessness. Before she knew it, her mouth was already forming the few words she would never dare utter aloud. The act, though self-gratifying, did not lessen the weight in her leaden heart.

The black-haired ninja touched the door one last time before dragging her legs off of the porch and away from the sacred property. She belonged to the shades and that was where she shall remain.


	10. Interlude 1B - A Candle in the Night

**ghikiJ:** This is the second interlude chapter before we continue onto the next Act. This particular one was supposed to be only for Tumblr, but since it contains a lot of story plot points, we decided to upload it here on FFN as well. And for those who will be wondering by the time they finish reading this, the full version is available at our Tumblr blog, trialsofkaguya. Join us there if you're an EliUmi fan!

**Athyra:** -giggles- ahem. As always, thanks for reading and any feedback is appreciated! Stay tuned for Act III next!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Interlude 2**

**Side B - A Candle in the Night**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A candle's flame was a fragile and withering thing, so easily snuffed out by the slightest of breezes. But that was what made it so fascinating, was it not? For something so effortlessly killed, this tiny torch was still able to defy the darkness and chase away the shadows of the night. The candle reminded Eli about many things, most of them sinister and saddening, but it also reminded her of courage, the will to cast the unknown away. Sadly, she had never quite outgrown her fear of darkness, even though she had mastered the art of not showing it. Even now, she could feel her fingers tremble in fear.

Looking out through the veranda's doors, Eli lamented the moon's absence. While there was a sliver of it that peeked from the sky's dark curtain, it was not enough to ease her mind so she hoped that the celestial body would wax sooner. Having a bright sentinel in the blackness would ease her fears and perhaps also aid Nozomi in warding off evil. They had enough enemies as it was.

"Here is your tea," her dependable companion said as a cup was served in front of her.

"Thanks," Eli smiled as she watched Umi sit next to her by the table and wordlessly pour herself some tea as well. It seemed like both of them had been lost in their own thoughts since they heard Nozomi's cryptic message. Regretfully, not thinking about it was difficult to do, especially since there were rather disturbing points dotting the high priestess' insights.

"Eli... about what Nozomi had told us…" The younger woman stared hard at the rippling surface of her drink, "What do you think it means?"

The blonde frowned, "I've never been good at interpreting her visions. She merely says what she sees, and there are times when she tells me that even she doesn't know what they mean." She paused to sip her steaming drink before looking at the candle once more, "The sun, the star, and the tower… I have seen those symbols on those foreign cards she always keeps around, but other than that, my guess is as good as yours."

"Great changes that will cause a great upheaval, leaderless strength, and tyranny… those words worry me." Umi said quietly, as if she did not want to admit her fears despite the turbulence in her eyes.

"Those are indeed fearful words, I agree," Eli sighed, "But it might be wise not to try to unravel them when we know so little about the future. I'm sure Nozomi would let us know if there is a calamity about to befall us."

"But…"

"But?"

Umi shook her head and took a deep breath, her amber eyes seemingly glittering as she stared at the candles on the table. "The upheaval might already be upon us and we do not know that it is coming or when. Perhaps it has already begun… the prince's death has weakened us greatly and his leadership is sorely missed. However…" She looked at Eli worriedly and glanced at her shoulder, "You have stepped in and tried to fill his shoes to the best of your abilities, and I…"

The general smiled and leaned an elbow on the table. "Umi, even if I die tomorrow, I have no qualms about your ability to take my place. If you did not take your current station as a royal guard, I might be the one saluting to you instead." Eli sheepishly chuckled at the dark look the raven-haired woman gave her. So in order to appease Umi's fears, she continued, "Kaguya will never be leaderless. There are too many good and capable people here. Hmm… like Honoka, for example."

"Honoka shines brightly only because you polished her well," the captain retorted and then frowned thoughtfully. "She is a good soldier, an exceptional sword, and an outstanding inspiration for the troops, but she could never be a leader like you, who can command men and outwit the enemy. As for myself… I was never meant to lead." Umi carefully placed her cup on the table and rested her hands on her lap, "I spent all my life following Honoka's overzealous energy and your insurmountable shadow."

"Have I not told you that you have long surpassed me?" Eli teased, although she spoke the truth. The raven-haired woman was the better sword between the two of them, and she was perhaps the best bow in the land. "Besides, I don't want to think about what my absence would bring to my country because I don't want to charge into battle thinking that I should not fight with everything I have. That is a faster way to die, the easiest mistake a commander can make. Fear has its uses, but not in orchestrating a battle."

Seeing that Umi remained incredulous, the blonde woman reached over and tenderly stroked the fretful captain's cheek with her knuckles, "This is why premonition doesn't mix well with you, Umi. You ponder about all the possible outcomes too much. Nozomi never mentioned that the clause referred to me at all."

"You know you are the only leader most of us would follow. Who else could it possibly be? She had said that Strength without direction is a weakness…"

"And authority can become tyranny without inner strength," Eli finished the thought for her companion. "It doesn't necessarily mean that there is death involved."

"Yet, sacrifices must be made," Umi trailed off before she pressed her lips into a thin line. "M-my apologies, I am going on in circles."

The blonde chuckled fondly as she stood up, "Leave the riddles to Nozomi, ne? Thinking about it too much will distract you from what needs to be done. We all have roles to play, and dismantling a prophetic verse isn't one of them."

As much as Eli did her best to dissuade Umi from Nozomi's visions, she could not help but also think about what her friend had told them. Of course, she realized that she knew too little to make any conclusions about the near future, but she definitely understood where Umi's fears were coming from. Nine fates have been intertwined, but what did that mean exactly? A tower ruined, a shining star, a reckless sun, a world holding its breath and a decision that hung upon a noose. All these meant so little to her given her limited knowledge. However, she understood inner strength and sound leadership, for those were two things that she had to excel at in order to keep her men alive.

And she had worked hard to achieve those qualities.

Eli leaned against the wooden post on the porch that overlooked the vast torch-lit courtyards of the castle. She thought back on her youth and the challenges that molded her into who she was today. She recalled her military training, the terrifying first few missions, and the bitter defeats she had suffered in order to make her later triumphs that much brighter. She thought of the dark night, her grandmother's frantic visage, and the wild chase through the woods on terrified mounts. Even now, the memories chilled her to the core, but she still made herself stand amidst the darkness because that was how she learned to defeat fear. Nevertheless, her cold hands continued to shake. They would always tremble no matter how hard she worked to keep her heart from racing.

"I should not make you bear the burdens of my fears," Umi murmured softly as she joined her by the door.

Eli chuckled mirthfully, helplessly recalling a much younger Umi who seemed to be afraid of everything. Back then, the girl was a lot easier to read because her emotions were displayed on her sleeves. "I think you should. I kind of miss doing so." Her laughter died down and was replaced with a simple smile as her companion leaned against her back. "Well…" the blonde mused after a moment, "I suppose this is something that hasn't changed. You're still more honest when I have my back turned towards you."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Umi retorted as she rested a hand on the general's uninjured shoulder, her voice slightly muffled by the latter's clothes. "But Eli…"

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry. I should probably speak to Nozomi about it."

The blonde looked up at the silver sliver on the night sky. "That would be best," she giggled, "though don't be surprised if she just confuses you further. She tends to be like that sometimes. I remember having to bribe her with meat skewers to have her tell my fortune. She just said that it wasn't my day."

She felt and heard Umi's quiet laughter, "Nozomi had done similar antics to me as well."

"You actually bribed her?"

"N-no… I believe she does it on purpose. She enjoys teasing me."

It was Eli's turn to laugh, "I think we all enjoy teasing you."

"You spend too much time with Honoka and Kotori. It seems like teasing me is everyone's favorite pastime."

"As I recall, you're the royal guard, not me, captain. I am guilty of spending time with Honoka, however, given our occupations. And there isn't a day in which you're not in one of our conversations." A comfortable silence befell the two women, a much sought reprieve from the heavy atmosphere that the priestess had bestowed upon them with her words. "She worries a lot about you, you know?"

"Honoka?"

Eli nodded, "She works hard to ease the weight on your shoulders. Whenever she sees you struggle, she works even harder. Didn't you say that you considered each other as rivals even though you are best of friends? She still keeps that sentiment to heart even after all these years."

"I recall conversing with her about that when we started training…" Umi trailed off quietly, her voice like soft velvet near the blonde's ear. "So she still remembers."

"You're an inspiration, Umi."

"I am not worthy of being called that." The raven-haired captain rebutted, "I-I am incapable of doing so many things, while I am awkward on others. All I can do is to try to reach everyone's expectations to the best of my abilities, and you know how I have failed on several occasions."

Eli touched Umi's hand on her shoulder, "That discipline to improve oneself is a source of strength… for Honoka, and for me. Though I suppose I am at an advantage, seeing that you provide me with more than mere inspiration."

"I cannot imagine what someone like me can possible give you when it is I who look up to you."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, captain."

_You give me courage._

"It might be wise if I deploy my men alongside yours and Honoka's next time," Umi's sudden words of utmost severity surprised the general. The Captain of the Royal Guard rarely left the capital, for her primary responsibility was to keep the Empress' peace, and make sure that Kaguya was orderly and safe for its citizens. She was not obligated to fight in military battles that occurred on the border.

"Umi, if this is about my injury again…" The general chided gently.

"I know that it is relatively minor and that you have suffered far direr wounds before, but… I feel like watching you leave again will never give me peace. The battles are becoming more dangerous and Toudou Erena is at large. I-I should be with you and Honoka."

"No," Eli responded calmly but firmly, "Your place is by Kotori-hime's side. She needs you more than I do, especially with her mother so ill. She doesn't simply need a guard, she needs a friend that can always be there."

The captain was silent for a while, perhaps mincing her thoughts and weighing her words. However, the blonde felt Umi's hands slide down her back and snake around her middle, embracing her from behind. "I-I suppose you are right. I know my place, and I know Kotori's distress," she murmured after several shaky breaths, her voice murky with unsaid emotions, "Yet, when I think that I could be with you and Honoka on the battlefield, watching your back, I grow restless. Whenever either of you return wounded… I cannot help but think that I could have been there and…"

Though Umi did not finish her thoughts, Eli knew exactly what she meant. To yearn for what could be, to think of what should have happened, and what could have been changed, were painful. It could leaden an already heavy heart and turn anxiousness into physical agony. Yes, she definitely knew the sentiment and she was not a stranger to its torment. Many times she had thought her heart would break because of it.

"You know one of the reasons why Honoka, Kotori and I worked so hard was because we wanted to follow you, the person we admired the most as children. As we learned more about our stations, we admired you even more. When you were at your lowest, we strived to fill your shoes. We wanted nothing more than to see you ride again and be that amazing person we idolized. I-I guess I want to protect that, to protect you."

Eli averted her blue gaze from the moon and lowered it to the ground as she rested her good arm over Umi's. She chuckled at what the younger woman had said, remembering the days of her youth when she watched over and taught three girls how to ride horses. Back then, she could never have imagined what those three would be in the future. Honoka was not the White Knight yet and was simply the Sonoda daughter's playmate, while Kotori was still an innocent girl who loved alpacas and did not have to worry about a whole kingdom. Umi was a far cry from who she was today. A shy and timid girl, she spent most summer days hiding, getting dragged by Honoka to do something fun, or looking after Arisa, who was barely out of toddlerhood at the time. Eli never thought she would have such affections for her as an adult, no matter how complicated things were for them.

The blonde smiled to herself as her companion continued to fumble with her words. "Careful, you might suddenly say that you love me and not realize that you did. I don't know how I'll be able to take that, captain." Indeed, a long forgotten dream resurfaced at the thought of those words that they could not voice.

Umi stilled at the statement, her fingers slowly clenching around Eli's night yukata, before she shifted behind her, hiding her face into the latter's unbound golden tresses.

The action somewhat made the general feel a little guilty, so she chuckled sheepishly, "I tease, Umi."

The raven-haired woman mumbled something so softly that Eli was unable to discern what she had said. Whatever it was though, it did not seem that she was upset. On the contrary, her embrace tightened around the blonde and she stayed that way for a while, despite the cruel joke.

"I'm sorry," Eli said quietly. "I shouldn't have said that."

Umi shook her head against the taller woman's back and responded, "Your hands are cold."

Blue eyes blinked in quick succession. The general had held her lover's hand in her own, relishing its warmth, and she used the reassuring gesture to forget her fear of darkness. She had overlooked her own little tell.

"Afraid?" The raven-haired woman behind her asked as she interlaced their fingers together.

"I'm afraid of many things," Eli replied as she brought Umi's hand to her lips, kissing it affectionately. "Do you think being afraid is shameful?"

"That is a good question."

"I don't think it is. Not anymore anyway."

The blonde turned around and ducked down to capture the captain's lips with her own. It was merely a chaste peck on the lips, but Eli still felt its sweetness rush through her veins. She smiled, "Don't worry, ne? Everything will turn out just fine."

Though still a bit stunned by the sudden kiss, Umi's expression became softer and the tautness of her worried face relaxed as she nodded. "In that case, I will go ahead and see you to bed before I leave. You still need to rest."

"There you go again…" Eli did not even bother muting her amusement, "Remind me which one of us is older? I am a few years your senior yet here you are about to tuck me into bed."

Despite the blonde's giggles, Umi remained steadfast and carefully pulled her companion inside the room. She guided Eli towards her futon before turning around to close the doors in order to make sure that the chill would not be able to enter during the small hours of the night. The blonde chuckled in exasperation, but did what she was instructed to and crawled onto her mattress.

"You'd make such an excellent wife," Eli shamelessly pointed out as Umi picked up their cups and set them aside. "You're so dutiful and very sweet when you want to be."

The raven-haired woman frowned but she did not show if she was annoyed by the prospect. "I have sworn off marriage the moment I swore myself to the Guard, you know this."

"Yes, of course. A royal guard is married to no one but the crown. Though your oath certainly didn't take the qualities away."

Umi merely hummed thoughtfully, pointedly dismissing the teasing comment. However, the blonde could tell that there was a small smile that crinkled her eyes. "Should I keep the candles lit?"

Eli stared at the only source of light in the room, steeling herself for the darkness that followed its demise. She then shook her head, "You can go on ahead and extinguish them."

The younger woman did just that. Suddenly, it was as if they were bathing in a black abyss. It took a while for the blonde's vision to adjust, but even then, it was difficult to distinguish anything but shapes. Because of this, she instinctively turned to sensing her surroundings using her ki, which allowed her to somewhat envision what her naked eye could not see. She sensed Umi's aura, a placid shroud of ocean blue that churned chaotically beneath the surface. It seemed like the younger woman was a lot more troubled than she showed. In spite of that though, Eli felt comforted by her presence.

"You had your bandages changed, correct?" Umi's deep voice hinted her location, kneeling just beside the older woman's sitting form.

"Of course," Eli replied, "I was quite ready for bed when you knocked on my door."

"I am sorry for keeping you up then. Should I help you remove your sling? Surely, you would not be able to sleep with it on." Even though she asked for permission, Umi just wordlessly and distractedly assisted her with untying the support so that she would be able to sleep comfortably. She even neatly folded it beside her pillow so that it would be within reach the next morning.

"Arigatou, Umi." Eli said fondly as she rested her injured limb on her lap and watched as the younger woman thoughtfully pulled the blanket over her legs. Normally, she did not like the idea of Umi doing such menial things for her, but tonight she just let it be, knowing that her worrywart captain would only fuss even more. Once she was comfortably prepared for slumber, the blonde reached over and pressed her lips on Umi's temple, hoping that the affectionate gesture would at least give the raven-haired woman some peace of mind to rest as well.

"Oyasumi."

A tender kiss was then planted on her lips in response, tentative yet almost loving. She smiled into it, savoring the slow movements of their mouths against each other. Umi very rarely initiated physical contact at all, let alone one so romantic, so Eli indulged in it, cupping the former's cheek with her hand and thumbing the familiar outline of her jawline. She melded into the kiss until the dark night was reduced to nothing more than an afterthought.

When they parted, Umi's breaths were a tad heavier than what they had been, which gave her already resonant voice the husky note that Eli had always loved to hear.

"Oyasumi…"

The blonde traced her lover's lower lip with her thumb, seemingly deaf to the farewell that the other had uttered. She was no fool. She knew when Umi was holding something back, and tonight the dark-haired woman was hesitant. She would have stood up already if she was not so troubled.

"If you want to stay here for the night…" she whispered against Umi's mouth, her voice thick with yearning. "All you need to do is say so."

"Eli…"

She would be lying if she denied being surprised at the forceful kiss that suddenly followed. Her lover had always been the unsure one, so much so that there were times when she thought that Umi would need to ask permission just to hold her hand. And there had been instances when the younger woman did just that, especially back when they were just starting out and dancing on and around eggshells. So the blonde was definitely unused to Umi taking the lead and being so determined, almost single-minded. Yet all she could think about was the smoldering mouth against her own, and how desperately vulnerable she felt when her back landed on the soft cushion of her futon with Umi's body hovering warmly on top of hers.

Even the lack of air did not dissuade them from exhibiting long hidden emotions and desires. They only parted because of amorous purpose, lips searching and showering tenderness on each other's jaws and necks while hands fastidiously felt the goosebumps that were elicited by their lustful excitement. Then, as if suddenly sober, Umi pushed herself up, hovering over Eli as she used her arms as supports. She chased after her breaths, her face flushed with desire despite the great uncertainty in her eyes.

"I-I apologize… we should not, I…"

Eli barely registered the stammered phrases, but when she did, she let out a small laugh. "My sweet and beautiful Umi." She reached up with both arms to cradle the dark-haired woman's face in her palms. Shoulder wound be damned. "Do you really intend to leave me be after a kiss like that?"

"I do not want to hurt you."

The blonde brushed away the raven fringe from her lover's forehead to uncover Umi's warm amber eyes. Though the moonlight was dim, the captain's gaze was like a steady ember, like resolute candles that the night's darkness could never seem to extinguish. They stared at her intensely then, shining in a manner that could be considered loving. The general wistfully made herself believe that those sentiments were what Umi's gaze held, especially when it roamed her disheveled hair and loosened clothing, but she could never fool herself for long. The relationship they shared remained unlabeled, though sadly, both of them were too afraid to give it a name. All they knew was that they craved each other's company and companionship, while in darker times like these, they sought each other for their physical needs.

"You can't hurt me," Eli said quietly. She was almost horrified at how beseeching she sounded, but she was certain of what she wanted. "I'm not made of glass."

She wanted Umi to stay.

They were fools for certain, playing with fire like this.

_But I'm the bigger fool._

"Eli…" Umi's eyes grew darker as if a demon of desire had gnawed away at her self-restraint. Her lips quivered as the blonde's fingertips drew wispy line down her face and neck, only to slip under the folds of her nightwear.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes were beautiful?" Eli asked with coy smile as she peeled her partner's yukata from pale shoulders. "Sometimes I think I can see myself reflected in them, but perhaps it's a little too dark for that tonight."

Umi slowly shook her head, "You are all I see."

"Then stay. Be my candle, ne?"

_Be my light._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
When morning came, Eli did not want to open her eyes for their lids seemed so heavy. Besides, she felt tired, pleasantly so, with her body so relaxed and at ease. She did not want to get up and, more than anything, she wanted the dawn to stand still. It was truly ironic because she disliked the night and its darkness, but it was only under its cover that she and Umi could embrace like this. When the sun rose, they were general and captain again, colleagues, friends, but never lovers.

It was unfair.

Eli stifled a yawn and turned to her right to find Umi pillowed on her arm and sleeping soundly. The latter was hugging her waist, while one of her legs was perched over the blonde's thigh. Knowing Umi, she must have fallen asleep like this and never moved. Umi was such a steady sleeper after all, known for not making a single crease on her blankets. For her to be so close and intimate, she must have snuggled herself against Eli's side before drifting off to sleep. The thought warmed the blonde's heart, so much that she could not refrain from gently kissing Umi's forehead.

She spent the remaining moments of dawn simply watching the younger woman sleep. She studied the smallest detail on Umi's face, from the way her eyelashes interlaced, to the absence of that knot on her brow that seemed to be constantly there during her waking hours. She memorized these little things, because it was only in these moments that Umi was completely hers.

Tenderly, she stroked the sleeping woman's cheek with her knuckles, brushing away the midnight strands of hair from her face. The sun was peeking from the east now, bathing Umi with a soft and muted light that made the paleness of her complexion glow with warmth. She seemed to have sensed the brightness too, for she shifted minutely to shield her eyes by snuggling closer and hiding her face against the crook of the taller woman's neck. The blonde could only blink and chuckle quietly in response, shifting herself to make Umi more comfortable. For a moment, she thought the younger woman would wake already because she was known to be an early riser, but when her breathing evened out again, it seemed like that would not be the case.

"You really have no idea how adorable you are, do you?" Eli murmured sleepily as she nuzzled the top of Umi's head. "You scarcely know... you barely notice, despite it all. Or... do you just not want to say it? Is there... anything at all, I wonder?"

She rubbed her lover's upper arm to warm it before pulling the blanket over their shoulders.

"I love you, you know?" The blonde whispered upon deaf ears. "It's okay to say it, right? It's fine to say it... when you can't hear. Hmm..." She chuckled dejectedly, "Ah, I hope you are really still asleep. I shouldn't..."

Eli almost pitied herself, talking about her unvoiced feelings to a person who was temporarily dead to the world. When Umi woke, she would have to don the teasing mask she always wore, to hide these well-guarded emotions and simply brush off their relationship as something meaningless and shallow. The thought hurt her sometimes, but she endured it for the person she loved.

Defiantly, the blonde clenched her eyes shut, thinking that perhaps if she fell asleep again, they could go on their usual days with Umi waking up first and leaving. They could go on with their day as benign friends who teased each other about mundane nothings. But sleep had become elusive. All Eli had now was the woman in her arms and the desire to just be happy. Was she allowed to be happy and content, even for a moment?

_She's mine right now. _

And so Eli inhaled deeply and simply immersed herself in the moment. She kissed the crown of Umi's head one more time as she softly hummed a melody to lull her beloved captain into deeper slumber. She would do this whenever she could, when Umi had been tired enough that she was unable to wake so early and leave before the blonde roused. She sung for her, even though her voice broke, just to keep her for a while longer.

_Right now, embraced against my chest are dreams_

_the future, and amorous feelings._

_The precious thing we almost left behind_

_We shall recover it._

_You and I and the autumn sky..._

_..._

_Immersed in the now, letting out a faint sigh,_

_hiding this feeling within my heart_

It was a song from their youth, one of the few Eli had written to assist Umi in her song-writing. Most of those songs were never finished, but the blonde remembered them. They were precious words and it was a great waste to let them fade from existence. She had even finished a handful of them without Umi's knowledge. She was truly hopelessly sentimental, wasn't she?

"Eli…?" The younger woman murmured against her collarbone several minutes later.

"Hmm?" She continued humming as she nuzzled her nose against Umi's hair.

"Go back to sleep."

Eli chuckled quietly, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

The raven-haired beauty made a little noise under her breath and huffed, her eyes never opening during the whole exchange. "Rest," She muttered.

"I'd rather watch you sleep."

"Rest."

Sighing in defeat, Eli closed her eyes. She truly needed rest but she also did not want to waste the precious time she had with her lover. Fortunately, it did not seem like Umi was in a hurry to rouse either due to her sleepy drawl. In fact, the younger woman resettled herself beside her and relaxed once more. Eli even thought that the captain had fallen asleep again, if not for the soft sigh and mumbled words she had said.

"I have always loved that song... your voice… but for now, heal first. Sleep."

Eli smiled against dark hair.

"Yes, ma'am."


	11. Ch8 A Cat's Curiosity pt1

**Athyra: **Finally Act III, but this chapter was too long so we actually cut it in two parts. One of the main characters finally got a POV so I got carried away DX I had a lot of fun writing this star though. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! As always, check out the artworks on deviantart or tumblr site!

**ghikiJ:** We finally get to see Rin's first POV chapter. I had tons of fun reading and beta-ing this chap, and its subsequent part 2. I hope that readers would too. This is only the first part and dare I say that it's pretty much just a third of the whole monster chapter for our favorite tabby. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act III - Departures**

**Chapter 8 - A Cat's Curiosity pt.1**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Such great weather… Rin's so pumped nya!"

The blue and turquoise blur leaped into the air and dove for three consecutive cartwheels, followed by a nifty spin that ended in a charming victory pose. The performer's young audience applauded zealously, cheering her on as she continued showing off several acrobatic maneuvers.

"Awesome! Onii-san, you're so cool!"

Hoshizora Rin winced in the middle of a handstand and almost lost her balance, but she managed hop back onto her two feet, much to the amazement of the little boys and girls. Chuckling awkwardly, she could only scratch the back of her short tresses as the children crowded around her and clamored for stories about Antares. While she was pleased at the attention, she also had mixed feelings about being mistaken for a boy.

Then again, she was clad in a standard Antarean guard haori, hakama and gi with her short hair tied in a scruffy side tail. Of course no one could tell that she was a girl, let alone the princess of Antares.

Well, she should really make full use of such anonymity while she still could!

"Ah, it's neko-chan! See you all later, Rin's gotta catch it!"

Waving apologetically at the protesting children, the spirited adolescent dashed after the orange tabby that jumped high onto the tree branch and continued its leisurely pace towards the roof of a pastry shop. Rin easily climbed to the top, for she has always been light on her feet and thus able to traverse heights like an agile feline. While she enjoyed wearing pretty kimono, such garments really restricted her movements so she tended to don male outfits whenever possible. Realizing that it was being chased, the cat let out a warning yowl before running across the tiles towards another building. Grinning at the challenge, the Antarean princess hissed theatrically as she charged after her unwilling playmate.

How she loved the way wind roared in her ears when she ran at high speed! Nothing made her feel freer than the fleeting loss of gravity as she soared over rooftops and tree branches. As the gale blew through her short tresses, she automatically lifted her hand only to find empty air. This habit would take a long time to fade since she grew up having to hold down her lustrous long hair to prevent the breeze from messing it up. Though self-conscious about it, she did feel like a weight has lifted off of her shoulders. It was better this way, for she did not feel like part of the Hoshizora family but just Rin, a girl who enjoyed sprinting.

Now that she was far away from the forests of Antares, she could be who she was, especially since she no longer had to fulfill her role as a political tool.

"_Hoshizora Rin-hime, I apologize on behalf of Kaguya that you and your entourage journeyed all the way here, only to find that the alliance is no longer possible."_

"_A-Ah please raise your head, K-Kotori-hime!"_

_Rin gestured frantically with her hands, startled by both the sudden news and the somber way that the Kaguyan princess bowed. She thought they were just chatting and enjoying afternoon tea, with a box of freshly baked Homubuns from the White Knight's shop. Rin was just chattering on and on about random things while Minami Kotori and Koizumi Hanayo played with Tori-chan. However, once they were finished with the desserts, the fair-haired princess informed them that Prince Taka, the Antarean princess' betrothed, was dead, killed in the war struggle._

_The shock was there of course, but what stunned Rin more was the fact that an overwhelming sense of relief had been her initial reaction. Prince Taka was well-loved by his people and she was quite fond of Kotori-hime, so how dare she feel joy at such tragic news? _

_The horrid guilt kept her silent as Hanayo tried to console the Kaguyan princess, who tried to smile though it was obvious that she was still mourning. _

"_What should we do now, Rin-chan?" The handmaiden murmured worriedly, "We… have no choice but to go back to Antares, right?" _

_Rin instinctively cringed at the thought of going home, rubbing her short tresses out of reflex. She fully knew the repercussions of her impulsive rebelliousness awaited her at home. "Yeah, y-you're right, Kayochin." Her childhood friend placed a comforting hand on her own, which did ease the tension momentarily._

_Indeed, what could they do now that her purpose at Kaguya was gone?_

"_Please stay as long as you wish."_

_The soft and sweet voice echoed in Rin's pounding heart, dissipating her fear like an angel's trumpet. Kind golden eyes gazed at hers, displaying nothing but sincerity in those words._

"_R-Really? Why would you do that nya?"_

"_You and your people will always be welcomed in Kaguya. It is the least we can do for all the inconvenience we have caused you. More importantly," Kotori stroked the crown of the royal bird, making it coo in contentment. "We enjoy having you and Hanayo-chan around, ne, Tori-chan?" _

_The kakapo responded by making itself comfortable on the handmaiden's lap. It gave the cat-like adolescent an appraising stare before dismissing her presence with a curt tweet._

_Rin could not help but stare at Kotori in awe. They were both princesses bearing heavy burdens upon their shoulders, now that their respective older siblings were no longer around. However Kotori was so much more mature than Rin could ever dreamed of herself becoming. Furthermore, the Kaguyan princess was so feminine and dainty, just like the pretty sakura petals fluttering in the courtyard outside. It was as if Rin were transported back in time, when she was still a little girl coddled by her elder sisters. _

_Squirming rather shyly, the orange-haired girl glanced at the door where the rest of their entourage must be having a conference with the Kagyuan councilmen. She was glad that they were able to converse with Kotori in private, like they were long-time friends instead of two political figures discussing impersonal matters. _

_And that was it, wasn't it? This was a friend's invitation, as simple as that._

"_Arigatou, Kotori-chan!" Rin blurted out before she could stop herself. Yet instead of reprimanding her for the familiar nickname, the fluffy lady only giggled._

"_You're welcome, Rin-chan! We enjoy your lively presence here. Please do visit the shops around the castle, I'm sure people would appreciate it!"_

The Antarean princess could not help but let out a silly grin at the memory. Words cannot describe her gratitude at Kotori's gesture. Not only was she able to stay in this lively capital full of kind citizens, she was able to make so many new friends while continuing to be herself too!

Giggling, she upturned her palm and gently cradled a sakura petal towards her chest. It was no wonder, really, why the Kaguyans adored their princess so. She would love to become part of the fanclub too!

"Ah! Rin forgot about neko-chan!"

The cat-like Antarean tried to resume the chase only to realize that she has long lost sight of her query. Scratching her cheek in disappointment, she flopped down upon the roof tiles and debated whether to just sunbathe here for the remainder of the morning or venture elsewhere. It was such a lovely day after all, with the sun bright in the sky and the air fresh and revitalizing. Chartreuse eyes squinted at the various shapes of marshmallow clouds floating leisurely across the blue canvas, giggling at a swirly naruto and curly shrimp above a bowl-shaped overcast.

Sighing blissfully, she stretched and sprawled on her back, enjoying the relaxing view since she rarely had the chance to do so in Antares. The mountainous kingdom was often covered in fine mists and was full of chilly gales, enough that even their renowned hot springs weren't enough to justify the less-than-energizing climate.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt something odd tugging at her chest. Blinking in bewilderment, she looked over at the main castle and wondered if she imagined the brief flash of light atop one of the towers.

"Nozomi-chan's shrine nya?" Nodding to herself, Rin decided to go visit one of her new friends, the high priestess Toujou Nozomi.

Having been shown the way before, she easily got to the castle gates and was able to enter the inner compounds without hindrances due to Kotori's instructions. Certainly some of the older nobles and councilmen were wary and even agitated by her forward behavior, but she was quite popular with the younger folks due to her upbeat attitude and the fact that she cared not for ranks and formality.

Well, admittedly, being friends with important heiresses and representatives of royal clans also had its perks.

She furrowed her brows sheepishly, for she already forgot which were the four oldest clans of Kaguya. "Umm, Sonoda, Toujou, Nishikino and Minami? Umi-chan's taught Rin many times but Rin can't remember nya… Rin will have to ask Nozomi-chan again!"

"Konnichiwa, Rin-hime~ Are you here to see Nozomi-sama?"

One of the mikos on duty today, Osaka Shizuku, paused in sweeping the stairway to the shrine and gave her a friendly smile. Rin returned the gesture heartily, for she was better at remembering names with a face. It was more personal after all.

"Yup! Are visitors allowed today nya?"

"Hmm, not at the moment, but Nozomi-sama instructed that you are welcome to enter any time you wish," the dark-haired miko gazed meaningfully at the star emblem on the Antarean's haori.

Rin let out a forceful chuckle and swung her arms about. "Okay then, thanks for letting Rin know!"

Even now, she still did not understand what being a true Hoshizora meant, especially to the women of the cloth. She had never been on a spiritual journey nor did she believe that she possessed any supernatural abilities. Certainly, the mountains of Antares were home to numerous youkais and mononokes, but the encounters were few and swiftly dealt with by the Antarean exorcists. From the various conversations she had with the Kaguyans, the majority has never witnessed such supernatural creatures due to the vigilant protection their mikos provided under Toujou Nozomi's lead.

The bright-haired adolescent grinned in uncontrollable burst of pride. She, a foreigner, was able to become so close to this esteemed head priestess within weeks! While she may not comprehend her innate inability, she was glad to be of help to the kind woman somehow.

It always felt great to be useful to someone.

She should just be herself. Nozomi's simple but kind words made Rin even more attached to the miko than she already felt through her instinct. The older woman's mysterious persona gave her an admirable and intriguing air, a big-sister type of aura that differed from Kotori-hime's. Perhaps it was due to how playful and teasing Nozomi was, for Rin found a kindred spirit beneath their different roles and nationalities. And so whenever she could, she would drop by the temple to hog the miko's time, as the selfish and childish part of her relished in the latter's undivided attention.

Humming, the orange-haired princess hopped into the flowery garden and admired the various talismans and the fascinating carvings decorating the fences. She liked being here, immersing herself in the shrine's holy atmosphere. She felt inexplicably invincible, like she could accomplish anything as long as she has the will for it. The power of the sanctuary was mysterious indeed!

After searching the spacious garden for both her friend and wildlife critters, she finally spotted Nozomi kneeling beside the large pond. Instinct beckoned Rin to pause in her cheerful skips since the head priestess appeared to be in the middle of a ritual. Her hands were clamped together in prayer, though the slight look of consternation showed that it was not as simple and calm as it appeared. The water's surface rippled from the invisible energy emitting from the woman, yet the koi fish swam with usual zest, unperturbed by the power saturating the clear liquid.

Awed, Rin felt like she could just stay like this and keep watching the picturesque scene.

After a while, Nozomi lowered her hands and let out a deep sigh. She tucked her hands into her sleeves and tilted her head towards the motionless girl. "It's okay, Rin-chan, you can come here~"

"Hehe, Nozomi-chan knew Rin was here all along?" Bursting with inexplicable joy, she bounced towards the byzantium-haired woman, who playfully winked.

"Of course~ I can sense the brightness of your inner star before you even climbed the stairway~"

"Wow, that's amazing nya!" Rin flopped down beside the smiling priestess, feeling at ease near the latter in spite of the constrained atmosphere around the pond. "Ne ne, what were you doing, Nozomi-chan? Rin felt ...weird and then Rin saw something bright in this direction, so Rin came here right away!"

Emerald eyes twinkled in delight. "It was a purification ritual... though an incomplete one, I'm afraid."

"Incomplete?"

"Not everything is as it seems, Rin-chan, so beware," the high priestess lightly touched the Antarean's forehead with her fingertip. "The evil lingers with its numerous grudges."

Rin could only blink, her mind blank in utter confusion.

"It's fine, you don't have to understand what that means. More importantly…" Nozomi's austere voice morphed to a mischievous tone as she suddenly snaked her arm around the shorter girl.

"Nyaaa!"

Was this what Maki-chan meant, that she should watch out for the miko's 'perverted paws'? It felt extremely weird that someone just cupped her breasts out of the blue, but she was also quite aware of Nozomi's fingertips pressing against where her heart was pounding loudly and that was oddly soothing.

"Just follow your heart and continue to be the free spirit you are, ne? Hehe, there's always room for growth, for the future holds endless possibilities." Grinning, the miko retrieved her hand and affectionately caressed her head.

Purring subconsciously from the pleasant sensation, Rin leaned against Nozomi and tried not to get lulled into sleep.

"Can Rin really just be herself?" She murmured hesitantly. "Rin was always told… no… there's no other path for Rin, Rin needs to do what she is born to do…"

"And what is that? Who can determine that?" The older woman whispered gently, holding her companion close. "No one but you, Rin-chan. In time, the star's brightness will envelope its companions, then such question will become more than just a statement."

While the cat-like girl did not understand what Nozomi was trying to tell her, she vaguely grasped the underlying meaning in those ambiguous words, that she should be more confident in herself as she let time mould and strengthen her. At the very least, she appreciated the much-needed encouragement.

"Nozomi-chan, Rin is jealous of Nico-chan~"

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Because Nico-chan gets to snuggle you whenever she wants!" Rin puffed up her cheeks in playful displeasure. To her surprise, the miko's cheeks became flushed at the comment.

"Nicocchi doesn't do that…" She trailed off and chuckled quietly. "Yes, it doesn't happen often."

The chartreuse-eyed girl squirmed a little guiltily for making her friend sad but she wasn't sure why. "Speaking of Nico-chan, where is she nya? She's usually around you…"

"She is away on an assignment," Nozomi's arm tightened slightly around Rin, though she didn't seem to be aware of it. "But she should be back in the next few days."

The term brought a recent and very vivid memory to the girl's mind, of the last time she saw the dark-haired ninja and learned that the latter was definitely not all fun and games.

"_Hehe, Rin is about to surpass the best ninja!" The Antarean princess snickered under her breath as she prowled silently across the building's roof. Her target was slowly walking down the alley, seemingly lost in thoughts, so Rin was more than ready to make her move at any moment. _

_Ever since she learned about Yazawa Nico's occupation, she has been trying to sneak up on her, who didn't mind at all. In fact, the ninja took the challenge in stride and appeared to enjoy romping around with her like they were long-time buddies. Of course, Nico's smile always morphed into a snarl whenever Rin brought up her height, but that was part of the fun!_

_Smirking triumphantly, the cat-like girl rolled her shoulders and got up into a crouch. Before she could pounce, her playmate hurled something past her ear and sheared off a few strands of hair. A pained grunt followed the projectile, and she was suddenly aware of a foreign presence behind her. She froze in shock and fear as Nico sprinted towards her with those ruby eyes gleaming in deadly calmness. _

"_Don't move and don't look."_

_Rin listened to the ninja's low growl and did her best to remain still in spite of all the disturbing gurgles and cringe-worthy metal clashes happening out of her vision. A very disconcerting silence followed, but she did not dare to turn around until she was given the instruction. After some shuffling noise, she sensed the arrival of a few other strangers and heard Nico murmuring brisk commands. Then within moments, the two women were the only people on the street again._

"_Rin. You know about the war between Kaguya and Mikado, right?"_

_Nodding, the princess nervously looked up to find the ninja staring at her with an unreadable expression. With her long crimson scarf billowing behind her and her ruby eyes glimmering under the setting sun, combined with the fresh maroon splashes staining her dark haori, Nico truly looked every inch of the professional killer she was. _

_And she did just kill that unknown assailant, didn't she?_

"_Relax. The rat is gone now," Nico frowned and placed her hands on her hips. When Rin didn't reply, she sighed wearily and took a considerate step back. "Must have been a shock to you huh? But this is what I do… this is what I am."_

_The orange-haired girl snapped out of her daze, sheepish about her reaction. This was still the same Nico who tolerated and played with her! Besides, instead of that severe expression she just wore moments prior, the ninja still looked more natural with a big smile. Circumstances always prevented people from being who they wanted to be. Rin should know best!_

"_It's okay, Nico-chan. Rin is just… surprised. Are you okay nya?"_

_The black-haired woman sounded relieved. "Of course! Who do you think I am? Rather, you're not hurt are you?"_

_Grinning, Rin hopped forward and pulled at one of her friend's twin tails, earning a bewildered snarl. _

"_What the heck?"_

"_You took off some of Rin's hair, Nico-chan! Rin's hair is already short as it is, so Rin is getting her revenge nya!"_

"_Yow! Stop it!" The ninja slapped away the offending hand and folded her arms. "I see you're fine and dandy… so, I'll just assume that you understand the gist of what just took place here."_

"_Not… really. Well, Rin can guess what happened but Rin isn't sure why…"_

"_That was spy from Mikado, and a stupid one at that," Nico scoffed dismissively, though her eerie red eyes were still narrowed in wariness. "I suspect he was here for recon. Starting from the beginning, Otobe is a village near the border between Kaguya and Mikado. Not long before you and your entourage arrived in the capital, we managed to reclaim the village from Mikado. But the Black Knight is on the move again - Otobe has been under siege for 3 days now."_

"_S-Siege? You mean, like, trapped the people there so they c-can't get help from outside?"_

"_You can put it that way, yes. The Black Knight is… well, troublesome is an understatement. She is the reason why this decade-long war between the two countries have escalated, with Mikado gaining the edge. Thankfully, we have the White Knight."_

"_Honoka-chan?" Rin blinked in awe, recalling another great friend she made in the form of the sunny cavalry commander. She had heard rumors of the warrior's achievements, but she had no idea just how valued Honoka was for the Kaguyan army._

"_Heh, unbelievable isn't it? But Honoka is the only who can fight that plague. She's the only reason why we haven't been crushed by Mikado yet." As nonchalant as Nico tried to sound, it was obvious that she respected the White Knight a great deal. "Eli already has her hands full with Toudou Erena, who is arguably Mikado's best military leader. Either way, a decision has just been made hours ago - Eli and Honoka will be deployed__ again__. It's the only way to save Otobe."_

_Rin flinched when the ninja's weary but determined eyes met hers. "Meanwhile, it's my people's job to keep the capital clean. War does not just happen in grand confrontations out in the field. No, there are always battles fought within the shadows, unseen and unknown, but the repercussions always ripple through it all. We each have our duty, and I intend to keep mine."_

_The Antarean princess swallowed hard and found it difficult to breathe under talks of these serious matters. Her country has always kept itself away from such strife by forming steady alliances through marrying the princesses to the rulers of neighboring countries, while things were peaceful internally. At least, no true blood were ever shed within Antares._

_She shrank subconsciously, trying not to recall the phantom aches. _

_Nico must have noticed her inner turmoil, for she softened her sharp tone and shrugged airily. "Anyway, I don't think that rat from earlier even realized your identity. He probably just thought you're an easy target and maybe meant to take you captive, being a rare foreigner and all."_

_The orange-haired girl chuckled forcefully. "T-That's not helping, Nico-chan…"_

"_Just be more careful. Either way, now we know these Mikadon scums are sending reconnaissance," the ninja's gloved hand clenched around her scarf as her lips curved into a vicious, proud smile. "Time to clean up the capital."_

_In spite of the twin-tailed woman's small stature and how silly she came off at times, Rin found Nico to be very reliable and believed wholeheartedly that she would follow through with her words. _

"I hope Nico-chan is okay," Rin mumbled wistfully, wondering how the ninja was doing since the last time she saw her. Perhaps, even at this very moment, the black-haired woman was removing those so-called rats from the enemy nation.

Nozomi nodded in understanding. "I believe in Nicocchi, Rin-chan, and I know you do too."

"Yeah, Rin thinks Nico-chan is very dependable nya!" The younger girl could feel the miko's concern in spite of the tranquil expression she wore. Of course, if Hanayo were to be away on such dangerous assignment, Rin would be worried out of her mind! No, she would not even let her best friend take on the task in the first place. She was then struck by the revelation of why Nozomi appeared despondent.

She must be feeling lonely without Nico around!

Immediately, Rin gave the surprised miko a giant embrace, squeezing her with all the affection she could muster.

"Oh my~" The byzantium-haired woman giggled mirthfully and returned the gesture. "This is quite the hug, Rin-chan. Anyone would fall for your charms after this… I sure did~"

"Really? But Rin doesn't think Maki-chan likes it…"

"I don't think so~ Otherwise she could have just pushed you away, ne?"

Rin pondered the giggling miko's words and vowed to try it again the next time she saw the pretty redhead.

"Why don't you go find her hmm? I'm sure Maki-chan would be more than happy to see you."

"But Rin wants to keep Nozomi-chan company…"

The older woman pecked her forehead in endearment. "I appreciate the sentiment, but really, I'm fine." Her soft smile morphed into a crafty grin. "I would much rather hear about your attempts to win Maki-chan~"

"Win Maki-chan?" Rin tilted her head in confusion. She was still uncertain of the miko's suggestion, but then an idea trickled into her mind. She has become really fond of her Kaguyan friends, so she wanted to help in any way possible! In spite of her family situation, she was still a Hoshizora princess at least. Therefore, she must have certain power that could somehow help this war.

She just needed to find out how to use her position as Antarean royalty.

"Nozomi-chan, Rin knows where she needs to be now," she stood up firmly, her chartreuse eyes bright with purpose. "Rin will visit again later!"

The miko only appeared mildly surprised by her declaration. "Thank you, Rin-chan. Good luck, and remember to listen to your heart."

Nodding, the princess of Antares waved energetically and dashed off in the direction of the stables, where General Ayase Eli was said to be. She has much to ask and learn from the blonde warrior!


	12. Ch9 A Cat's Curiosity pt2

**Athyra: **Here's part 2! It's much longer than part1 that's why the scene was split in two parts. A reminder that this chapter is direct continuation of the previous one, and anything in italics is a flashback. As always, check out our tumblr and deviantart for artworks! Thanks for reading and any feedback's appreciated!

**ghikiJ:** This is a long chapter but it is also my favorite so far. We learn a lot about Rin here and the other characters. Hopefully readers won't mind the length.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act III - Departures**

**Chapter 9 - A Cat's Curiosity pt.2**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rin's heart pounded resonantly in her ears as she ran and ran, feeling her spirit soar now that she had a definite purpose. All her life, she was forced to follow the steps meticulously planned by her father, and those bursts of rebellious acts were fleeting and promptly squashed by his oppressive commands.

For the first time ever, she found a goal she wished to reach out of her own will. Liberated, she couldn't control the big smile that adorned her childish face. How amazing it was to have an aim, a direction to sprint towards!

When she arrived at the stables, she was greeted by an affectionate neigh from a mare with sunny coat. Recognizing the friendly horse as the White Knight's mount, Rin giggled and patted Pan, earning a playful nudge.

"Ne ne, have you seen Honoka-chan or Eli-chan?"

Of course, Pan was unable to answer her, but its whinnies attracted the attention of the stable boy who promptly directed her towards the training field. Thanking the helpful attendant, Rin hurried to the spacious area with excitement added to her pace. Not only was the blonde general here, the ginger cavalry commander and raven-haired captain of the royal guard were also with her!

The three warriors had one corner to themselves, away from the other soldiers who were practicing their kata in tandem with their unit leaders. Ayase Eli seemed to be testing the mobility and range of her healed shoulder by swinging her naginata, while Kousaka Honoka and Sonoda Umi were locked in a heated spar.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as Rin watched the incredible spectacle unfold. Honoka's usual smiles were nowhere to be seen, replaced by stark concentration while her blue eyes blazed with resolve and determination. Her slashes and thrusts were heavy and furious, thrumming with power as her bokken clashed again and again with her opponent's. Umi appeared to be as impassive as ever, smoothly parrying her partner's attacks without wasting any extra movements. She was unable to switch into offense, however, for Honoka's consecutive swings gave no breathing room. Even then, Umi kept her cool and stance fluid as she shifted lightly on her feet, exerting minimal effort to deflect each and every strike.

The orange-haired girl resisted the urge to applaud. She has always respected warriors, especially since she failed at her people's infamous archery prowess. While she somewhat made up for it by being quite deft with her tanto and wakizashi, she knew that she would be no match against true samurai like the three women before her.

It wasn't just their fighting abilities either; soldiers have told Rin of their cavalier commander's charisma, that she was able to energize her troops and lead them to victory despite the odds. Tales of General Eli's accomplishments were common at court, from her brilliant tactics to her mastery over polearms. Even without all that, the tall blonde looked like a leader already just by standing there wearing that composed smile.

The captain of the royal guard was everything Rin wanted to become, patient and focused. She still recalled the rare opportunity that she was able to witness as well as learn from these amazing warriors back at the practice range.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Ne Rin-chan! Wanna spar?"_

_The cat-like girl paused in the middle of a yawn and stretched lethargically across the tatami. The two practically became siblings since they first met, for they found so much in common that it was impossible to count. The main similarities were that they both enjoyed eating and rolling around, and they liked to have a simple time of fun and adventures. Most importantly, they have limitless energy whenever the situation called for it._

_Of course, neither felt the need to muster the said energy under a drowsy afternoon sun._

"_Sure, Honoka-chan! But are you sure Rin is the right person for it? Rin can't really fight…"_

"_Nonsense!" The ginger gave her a bright grin as she bounced to her feet, already awake from the lazy nap they shared together. "We're not really fighting, we're just playing! Besides, if we don't make some noise, Umi-chan might come here and punish me hehe…"_

_Rin gulped nervously, having heard numerous stories of the Oni instructor. They were currently resting in one of the buildings right by the archery range after all. Honoka was dragged here in the morning but she somehow wormed her way out of a one-on-one training session with the captain. In return though, she was supposed to be meditating with some of the fellow soldiers. The others have long since left and were doing their own routines, while the White Knight had completely fallen asleep and that was the state Rin found her when she dropped by earlier._

"_Okay, w-what should Rin do then?" The princess did not have fond memories of mock-battles, but her friend's encouraging gaze gave her the motivation to do her best._

_Honoka simply handed her a shinai and winked. "Whoever loses her weapon first has to treat the other to two bowls of ramen!"_

_Fire lit up in the girl's chartreuse eyes. "Nya! You're on, Honoka-chan!"_

_Following the White Knight's advice, Rin decided to treat their spar as a modified game of tag. After all, as long as she didn't get hit, she would not lose her shinai right? The bamboo sword was fun to wave around too, like how she used to do when playing with her best friend and other servants' children back in Antares. In their role-plays, she would pretend to be this dashing knight, saving Princess Hanayo from the clutches of evil demons._

_Of course, Honoka was a far cry from the kids back then. The experienced fighter charged like a storm, making it difficult to dodge those wild slashes and wind-splitting stabs. Within moments though, Rin found herself immersed in this game as she ducked, hopped and spun to avoid her friend's attacks. She could not find any chance to even use her shinai, let alone try landing a hit. Nevertheless, she greatly enjoyed the spar since she has always loved moving around._

"_Hehe, you have quite the stamina, Rin-chan! You're fast too, I can't hit you at all," Honoka looked like she was having fun too, grinning as she took a step back to regain her bearings. Seeing the opportunity, the princess let out a theatrical yowl and lunged._

_The ginger easily blocked her attack with one arm and snatched the shinai out of the stunned girl's grip with the other hand._

"_Nya?" Blinking in confusion, Rin could only gape as the giggling commander lightly tapped her head with the bamboo sword._

"_My win~"_

"_Awww! That was sneaky, Honoka-chan!" Pouting, she attached herself to the older woman and tried to wrestle the weapon out of the latter's grip. "Rin wasn't prepared! You're so much stronger than Rin! Rin fights better this way anyway nya!"_

_The two tumbled on the ground for a while until they were both laughing breathlessly with dirt all over them. Rin was half draped over Honoka's stomach, her hands still stubbornly latched to the commander's shinai and unable to pull it away at all. Hissing competitively, the Antarean began to tickle her friend without mercy._

_Though writhing and laughing, Honoka never loosened her grip on the bamboo sword. "Gomen, Rin-chan~ There's no way you can get me to give up my weapon… I got that beaten into me since I was little," she coughed, her voice mixed with amusement and pride. "Umi-chan made sure of it!"_

_The cat-like girl collapsed, huffing and puffing. "It...won't… budge…"_

_The White Knight chuckled as she pulled herself up, the shinai still in her hand. "Still, Rin-chan, your agility is really something! Sure, you lack power in your attack but that can be trained, while your dodging instinct comes to you naturally. You have quite the potential!"_

"_I-I do?" The Antarean sat up and peered up at her friend rather shyly. She's been reprimanded countless times for moving around too much, not once was she ever praised._

"_Yup! I only got to disarm you because you came to me," Honoka gave her a thumbs-up. "That was great, Rin-chan! I had lots of fun!"_

_Giggling, Rin squirmed self-consciously under the ginger's sunny smile while a warm and fluffy feeling filled her chest. "Arigatou, Honoka-chan!"_

"_No, I should be thanking you. I haven't been able to swing my sword just for fun for a long time," the White Knight lowered her eyes morosely, though her hand tightened around the shinai's hilt. She shook her head and met the girl's worried gaze with a bright grin, making the latter wonder if she had imagined the sad look. "Rin-chan, would you like to learn more?"_

"_Nya? Y-You mean, how to fight or-?"_

"_Kendo. Simply kendo," Honoka stood up and held out her hand, which Rin accepted without any hesitation. "The way of the sword. You can use it to fight people or even kill, but you can also use it to defend your most cherished things, your world, Rin-chan. It's up to you how you want to use it."_

_The princess felt an unknown weight in her friend's words, but she certainly understood the latter's sentiment. "Hai! Rin wants to learn kendo nya! Rin loves Kayochin and her friends, so it would be awesome if Rin could use it to protect them too!"_

_The White Knight looked pleased by her answer. "That's great! I knew you would feel this way!"_

"_Rin loves you too, Honoka-chan!" She proclaimed without a second thought, only to scratch her cheek sheepishly. "Ah, of course Rin probably can't protect you because Rin can't surpass a real warrior… Rin will still try her best though nya!"_

"_Aww, you're making me all embarrassed, but I love you too, Rin-chan!" Chuckling, the older woman gave her junior a tight squeeze. "There are many people… many things I love, so I will do everything I can to protect my world. That's why I fight."_

"_Honoka-chan…" The orange-haired girl peered at her friend in reverence._

"_Ahaha, I'm rambling too much," the cavalry commander rubbed her head, and then she stroked her chin in deep thought. "Hmm, I'm not the best teacher though, so I'll ask Umi-chan. Her father trained me, though I'm sure you wouldn't want to train under his strict regime… well, Umi-chan's not any more lax but still… what do you think?"_

"_R-Rin would love to train under Umi-chan!" Rin held up her arms, bouncing expectantly. "Rin heard so much about her! She uses dual swords right? Well, she did say it's not an effective way of fighting but still, it would be so cool!"_

"_Yep, Umi-chan can do that. Kotori-chan and I believe she was holding a sword the moment she's born," Honoka stuck out her tongue mischievously, "Hmm, yes, Umi-chan would be the best teacher. She can be scary, but it's only because she cares. I don't have discipline at all, so it's only thanks to her that I practice accordingly and become stronger."_

"_Hehe, Honoka-chan really loves Umi-chan nya," Rin nodded in understanding. Sometimes Hanayo would scold her, in her gentle manner of course, for being sloppy, reckless and so on, but she fully knew it was only because the brunette cared about her._

"_Of course, I love Umi-chan lots!" The ginger winked playfully and began to walk towards the shooting range, pulling the younger girl along. "Let's go find her now~ She must be practicing her archery over there, wanna see?"_

"_Yeah!" Rin hopped after her friend, thrilled at the prospect of watching the best bow in Kaguya. The practice range was empty save for the raven-haired archer and her sole spectator, who was leaning against the wall at the back and gazing at the captain with an unreadable look._

"_Eli-chan, you're here too!" Honoka greeted the general with a barely audible whisper. Rin automatically shrank behind the White Knight, intimidated by the austere aura around the tall blonde. It was only when the older woman gave her a friendly nod that she relaxed and returned the gesture. _

_The three of them then fell into mutual silence as they watched the spectacle. Umi meticulously loaded her arrow, slowly but steadily pulled at the bow as she aimed. The range was so quiet that the strain of the string could be heard while she gradually tightened her hold. Rin felt her heart skipped a beat when the projectile suddenly flew, true and straight, and embedded deeply into bull's eye. The resulting thud reverberated around them, implying the power behind the shot._

_The princess only remembered to breathe again when the captain began the process again. "Wooooow, that was so cool!"_

"_Hehe, told you!" Honoka raised her chin proudly as if she were the one getting praised, while Eli's lips curved into a soft smile._

"_That's not all," the ginger continued fervently, her gaze distant as if to recall an old memory. "Remember that time at your ranch, Eli-chan? We were playing this game when the alpaca started nibbling on the feather accessory on Kotori-chan's head. Umi-chan only pointed her finger at Alpaca-san and it backed away! Kotori-chan and I named it 'Love Arrow Sho-"_

_Crack! Rin spun around to see the next arrow hitting the thicket far away from the round target. She found herself under the scrutiny of piercing amber eyes before they shifted towards the fidgeting commander beside her. Still, she couldn't help but cringe even though the glare wasn't directed at her. _

"_Would you mind repeating that, Honoka?" That was probably the most terrifying smile Rin has ever seen._

"_I-I didn't say anything!" Blue eyes looked away. "It was Eli-chan!"_

"_W-What?" The general blinked and only chuckled when the fuming captain stared at her. "Oh come on, Umi, that was really adorable, you lil' heroine~"_

"_It was mortifying. Please erase that from your mind," Umi hissed through gritted teeth, cheeks darkening as she glanced at the snickering Antarean. "Do not listen to these two, Rin-hime, they always like to-"_

"_Love arrow-" The giggling general held up her hand with her thumb upright and index finger pointed at the blushing captain__, winking playfully__. "- shoot~"_

"_Eli!"_

"_Love~arrow~ shoot nya~" Rin couldn't help but copy the exact same move._

"_Love arrow shoot, dual veeeeeersion!" Encouraged by two partners in crime, Honoka followed suit with both hands._

_The little fiasco ended with three painful punches. Honoka was even forced to kneel while Rin had mixed feelings about her lost immunity as the princess. Eli was only spared the worst due to her still healing shoulder, but she was rubbing the uninjured side with a half-grimace and half-smile of amusement. With arms folded and cheeks still red, the raven-haired captain huffed and looked between her childhood friend and the Antarean._

"_I knew Eli has been here for a while, but what brought the two of you here? What of your meditation, Honoka?"_

"_Errrr it went great! And then I was s-sparring with Rin-chan!" Honoka said hastily before the Oni could scold her again. "Anyway we were just wondering if you could teach Rin-chan kendo!"_

_Umi's anger dissipated at the unexpected request. She contemplatively gazed at the younger girl, who stood straight and smiled nervously. She hoped she did not ruin her chances to learn under the best, but it was just so tempting earlier to join the fun. She glanced at the general, who gave her a wily wink. Any uncertainty about the tall blonde vanished there and then, for there was no need to be afraid of someone just as playful as herself._

"_Certainly, that could be arranged," the captain said finally, earning an eager mewl from the princess. "But first, I would like to offer instructions in archery, Rin-hime."_

"_Nya?!" The Antarean felt goose bumps as numerous memories of her failures flashed in her mind. Always, she was punished for shaming her people, who excelled in the art of bows and arrows. She gave Umi a bewildered, almost beseeching look, for she thought the latter understood her issue. _

_She tried not to cringe when the captain rested her hand on her shoulder. "You can do it, Rin-hime. What happened in the past shall not hinder your progress in the present, not if you have the will to push towards the future of your choice."_

_Hesitantly, she raised her head slightly to meet kind amber eyes. "Can Rin really learn to shoot? B-But Rin tried so many times …"_

"_Of course you can. After all, we are here to help you." She could almost hear the archer's unspoken words. _We are not here to belittle you_._

"_Hehe, that's right, we're behind you 100 percent!" Honoka held up her fist, looking comical yet oddly reassuring in that seiza position. "Fight-o da yo, Rin-chan!"_

"_Don't worry if Umi seems strict at first," Eli added, her light smile still present as she patted the backs of both Rin and Umi. "She's a big softie under that scary mask~ You can always bribe her with the sweets from the Homura."_

"_Yeah! Umi-chan loves my family shop's Homubuns!"_

"_Eli, Honoka! I am trying to have a serious conversation here!"_

_Before the argument could resume, Rin found herself laughing heartily much to the surprise of the three warriors. Wiping at the corners of her eyes, the Antarean princess took the offered bow from the captain and grinned earnestly. "Okay, Rin is ready, Umi-sensei!"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now as Rin watched Umi and Honoka spar, she felt the urge to match up against these warriors too. The amber-eyed captain indeed gave her a rigid regime but it was just as the ginger said, that the disciplined training schedule did help her improve in short span of time. While she was nowhere near the level of her teacher, she was confident that she would be able to protect her friends to some extent.

Truth be told, she missed those training sessions in spite of how rigorous they were. She never knew learning could be so fun, especially in the company of wonderful friends. Alas, due to horrid battles happening outside of the peaceful capital, they were forced to put a halt to those practices.

Rin clenched her fists determinedly. Indeed, the siege happening at Otobe was the very reason why she came here to find the general.

"Oh! It's Rin-chan! Ya~ho~!" Honoka gave her a huge wave as the girl approached them, but the momentary lapse cost her in the form of vicious stab to her ribcage. "Itai!"

"You lack diligence, Honoka!" Umi barked as she followed the thrust with a diagonal slash at the commander's shin, which the latter barely managed to parry. "You cannot afford to be distracted in battle!"

"Owieeee…. Umi-chan is mean!"

The princess rubbed her own ribs sympathetically, recalling the times she got struck by the Oni instructor. While Umi did not hit as hard as Honoka, it still really hurt. Admirably, the ginger commander seemed to have shaken off the injury and was back on the offense again. Rin hurried to the side towards Eli, in case she distracted the two fighters again.

Setting her naginata aside, the general sat down on the bench and patted the space beside her. "What brings you here, Rin?"

There have been numerous times in the past weeks when Rin found herself seeking the general's opinion, whether it was about how to counter a certain attack or about the best side dish was to a bowl of ramen. The blonde warrior was used to such random query, for she has always been the older sister figure to the others. The Antarean found it easy to just pour her questions to the experienced woman, knowing the latter would listen and offer advice accordingly.

This time it was no different. Eli patiently gazed at the fidgeting girl until she was ready to speak. "Eli-chan, you're all… getting ready to sortie right?"

"That's correct," the general smiled faintly and turned to look towards the numerous soldiers spread out in the field. "We are doing various drills today, but the collective purpose is one and the same."

"Freeing Otobe nya?"

"Liberate and protect our country, yes," the blonde's light blue eyes shifted towards the sparring pair before them, "No matter how many times it takes."

"That's incredible nya," Rin took a deep breath, readying her heart for her declaration next. "R-Rin really admires how all of you could put yourselves out there, in danger, to fight for your people. Rin has never done that, maybe because Rin hasn't felt the reason or need to do so… t-that's why, Rin wants to help Kaguya!"

"Pardon?" Eli blinked at the princess for a moment until realization dawned upon her. "You mean-?"

"Hai. Even though the alliance between Kaguya and Antares couldn't be formed, but there must be another way for Antares to lend help! Rin is at least the princess right? Rin should be able to do something! Rin just doesn't know how, and that's why Rin came here to ask you, Eli-chan. Antares has amazing archers, powerful exorcists, um we have imported rice and other produce from allied countries… so, a-any suggestions nya?"

The general appeared to be at a loss for words, though her eyes softened as she leaned back on her seat to peer at the sky.

"That's… quite the proposal, Rin, and I really appreciate the sentiment behind it. However, I do not think it is a good idea," she spoke at last, her voice gentle as if not wanting to hurt the crestfallen girl.

"H-How come?"

Eli ran her hands through her long ponytail while she carefully chose her words. "There are too much at stake, Rin. The magnitude of war is much grander than you can imagine… even now, I still wonder about it myself. I remember the first time I became a commander of my unit. I was stubborn and ambitious - I wanted to do everything only to end up with nothing. I could not accept any loss. I failed, again and again, no matter how hard I tried. I almost gave up many times, though I was able to get back on my feet…"

Rin followed the general's grateful gaze, which had returned to the two warriors, one with the sunny laughter and one with the serene smile.

"Even then, it's still difficult. Men continue to perish under my command, and I can't help but wonder what I could have done differently to prevent their deaths, to prevent the tragedies upon the families they left behind."

"That's why Rin wants to help Kaguya! If Antares' army were to join-"

"But what of your people then?" There was a severe edge to the general's voice now. "What of the soldiers who would be fighting for us, a foreign country that has nothing to do with them? There will be casualties, that is for certain."

The princess swallowed, feeling her heart drop as those words truly sank into her mind.

"Rin, this war is between Mikado and Kaguya. Antares should not be dragged into this endless chain of strife," Eli's fists clenched until the knuckles became white. "Of course, we would appreciate the extra manpower, and that was what we were hoping to gain when the marriage was first proposed. Now that the alliance is not possible, we no longer have much to give Antares, not funds or any other resources. Nothing is free after all, and Kaguya simply doesn't have anything to offer in exchange, as unfortunate as it is."

"Eli-chan…"

"And really, in a way, I'm glad that did not come into fruition. I do not want to involve your people," the general clasped her hands and rested her chin upon them. "It's best if Antares never gets to clash against Mikado."

The orange-haired girl tried to respond to that yet nothing came to mind. Everything that the blonde said made sense, full of logic and was based off of the bigger picture. Her naive ideas must have sounded so foolish to the veteran.

"If I had a choice, I would have never let them enter the battlefield," Eli whispered wistfully as she watched Honoka whine under Umi's harsh reprimands. "Sometimes, I still see the young girls who visited my family ranch, the innocent spirits who just wanted to learn how to ride a horse. I still see Kotori-hime, the sweet little bird who loves the fluffy fur of the alpacas we have; Honoka, the energetic pup who stumbles all over the place but brings laughter to us every time; Umi, the shy bunny who always hides behind me when we take her to the stables… things were so much more simpler back then. If only I were good enough-" she caught herself and chuckled awkwardly. "Gomen, I'm going off topic here."

"You care about them so much, Eli-chan," Rin stared at her lap, humbled by the thick emotions laced in the general's words. "And Rin sees your point, but w-why can't Rin contribute-? Rin may not know them as long as you do, but Rin really likes them too."

The ponytailed woman gently covered the girl's hands with her own, making the latter shy under such a warm and secure gesture. "I don't doubt that, Rin. I'm sure I speak for everyone that we appreciate your wish to help us. Thank you, truly."

"But…?" The princess said quietly, knowing that there was more.

"We do not want to see you or Hanayo become involved. It's best that Antares stays out of this war." Eli lightly squeezed her hands. "Will you trust me on this, even just a little?"

"Rin can't say no to that nya…" the young girl gave the general a faint smile. "Okay, Rin will think about this, Eli-chan. Thanks for your advice."

"Glad to be of help," the blonde let out an inaudible sigh as she patted her head. "Well… how about a spar? I'd love to see how much you have improved over the past few weeks."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Rin noticed that Honoka and Umi were about to wrap up their match so she quickly got up. She did not know how to face them, not after coming here with a grand purpose only to be shown the naivety of her idea. "Actually, Rin promised Kayochin we'd have lunch together, so maybe next time Eli-chan!"

She almost cringed as her insensitive words left her mouth. When would the next time be, if there was even one? The general merely gave her an understanding smile and let her leave in haste.

The cat-like girl practically fled from the training field, dejected and lost. What was she thinking? It wasn't as if the rest of Antares would share her opinion. Reinforcement required solidarity, so how would she raise enough support from her people, enough to join this war that did not even concern them?

Still, she could not completely erase the idea from her mind. There was no way she could just stand back without doing anything to help her friends. Nodding determinedly, she increased her pace as she headed for the clinic. Hanayo had always been smarter than her, and Maki was said to be a genius, so they should all brainstorm and come up with something!

The Antarean princess could not control the small grin at the thought of the pretty redhead, the first Kaguyan she became friends with, and the one she felt most comfortable around. Yes, the novice physician was very astute and observant, as well as attentive beneath that haughty exterior.

Most importantly, she was very kind towards Hanayo and that was what mattered the most to Rin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Uuuuaaahhh! Asahi, Sasanishiki, Akebono-!"_

_Rin smiled fondly as a switch appeared to have flipped on for her best friend. The normally quiet and timid Hanayo was running in between the vendors, cooing and fawning over the variety of rice imported from lands far and wide. She glanced at the tall redhead and burst out giggling at the utterly befuddled expression on her pretty visage._

"_Koizumi-san is like a completely different person, isn't she…?" Maki looked helpless as the overzealous brunette tugged her by the arm from stall to stall, gesturing wildly at the glossy grains of rice and listing all of its properties including taste, texture and what the best usage for each specific cultivar. Indeed, the characteristic shyness was nowhere to be found on this excited handmaiden._

"_Rin likes this side of Kayochin too!" Rin chirped honestly as she hopped after them, arms folded behind her head._

_Maki's brows furrowed in exasperation, but a faint smile could be seen as a beaming Hanayo handed them small samples of freshly cooked rice. From what Rin understood, this was the yearly merchant festival that Kotori-hime cheerfully mentioned. It took most of the morning for the combined efforts of Honoka and Eli to convince Umi to allow the princess to attend the event incognito, because the captain was uncertain of the security. But really, with the White Knight, the general, Umi herself and even a reluctant Nico as the escorts, Rin didn't see why the amber-eyed woman had anything to worry about._

_Either way, the arrangement left a certain redhead in the company of the two curious Antareans. It wasn't intentional of course, but it was difficult to maneuver through the crowds without getting separated from the rest of the group._

_Chartreuse eyes glanced at the taller girl, noting how Maki would fold her arms and looked around them from time to time, in spite of her efforts to hide her apprehension at being alone amongst all the strangers._

_But she was not alone! Rin considered the redhead as her friend already, even though the latter never confirmed and expressed the same sentiment. Grinning rather defiantly, the orange-haired princess wrapped her arms around the startled novice physician._

"_W-What are you doing?"_

"_Mou, tenshi-sensei looks so distracted… don't worry, Rin will take your mind off of whatever's troubling ya nya!"_

"_Like I said, stop calling me that…" Maki grumbled but allowed herself to be dragged towards the next shop, where the master chef was displaying his rather artistic slicing of ramen noodles. Rin felt her heartrate speed up as an uncontrollable smile took over her expression. This was heaven!_

"_Rice first, ramen next? Geez, I'm surrounded by kids," the redhead managed to retrieve her captive arm after several attempts. "Don't wander too far, stay here while I go get Koizumi-san."_

"_Oh no, Kayochin!" Rin snapped out of her amazed stupor and quickly skittered back to the novice physician. "Tenshi-sensei, what should we do nya?"_

"_Stop calling me that, and yes, you really need to stop going off on your own. Koizumi-san always has to go looking for you, I feel sorry for her," Maki scolded severely as she tried to spot their lost companion amongst the crowded festival._

_Rin winced and lowered her head automatically. "R-Rin is sorry…"_

"_Hey, I-I didn't mean to sound harsh," the taller girl sounded surprised, "Um, raise your head? You're the Antarean princess after all, this feels weird."_

"_Tenshi-sensei isn't mad nya?"_

"_I am." Rin cringed again, but the scowl on the pretty redhead's visage softened a moment later as she awkwardly twirled a lock of her hair. "But only because you're forgetful. You make Koizumi-san worry too much. You two are … best friends right? Then you should be thoughtful of her too."_

"_Rin really should. Rin loves Kayochin, but Rin always acts without thinking," the Antarean nodded fervently and asked quietly. "Rin is sorry. Rin should be more thoughtful of tenshi-sensei too. Tenshi-sensei is also Rin and Kayochin's friend right?"_

"_...friends..."_

"_Nya?" Blinking, Rin finally looked up to meet the redhead's gaze. The taller girl's cheeks flushed upon eye contact and hastily turned around._

"_N-Nothing. Let's go look for Koizumi-san."_

"_Okay!" Rin skipped up to her companion and ensnared the latter's arm again, her steps now bouncy with glee. Maki did not refute her statement, so this meant she agreed that they were friends! The two girls returned to the rice stalls, concerned when they saw that the brunette was no longer there. After asking the vendors and several passersby, they were directed towards a produce stand where the handmaiden was speaking to some fellow attendees with a worried expression. She must have been inquiring their whereabouts as well, for her face lit up with joy upon spotting them._

"_S-Sensei! Rin-chan!"_

"_Kayochin! Rin is so sorry! Rin promises to never run off again!" The orange-haired princess tackled her best friend into a big hug, causing the later to squeak and almost lose her footing if it weren't for the nearby stranger's timely support._

"_I-It's okay, Rin-chan. At least you were with sensei, I was worried you were off on your own in this big crowd."_

"_Who are you nya?" With her arms still secure around her best friend, Rin peered up at the three men standing behind the brunette, and then at the hand that still lingered on Hanayo's shoulder._

"_Ah, these gentlemen were helping me… they led me to this produce stand, which is from the Nishikino lands," the handmaiden appeared clueless at the rather thick tension surrounding her as she smiled gratefully at the strangers._

"_Thanks for helping us nya, now let's go Kayochin," Rin did not know why, but she felt very agitated by the presence of these people, in spite of their aid earlier. Indeed, she did not like how one of them was staring at her friend._

"_Actually, I was thinking, why don't you join us? We're quite familiar with the festival," the said man gave them an amiable smile and gestured at the rice stalls further down. "In fact, my uncle owns that shop over there."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes," he grinned confidently, encouraged by Hanayo's interest. "Just for you, I can arrange-"_

"_I think I am going to show them around my clan's shops first," Maki, who was standing a bit further back, finally spoke up in a frosty tone. "Why don't you hurry along, hmm? I have much to tell them."_

"_A-Ah, Nishikino ojou-san. Certainly. Pleasure to meet you all." Flustered, the three of them hurriedly bid their farewell and left the confused Antareans quicker than Rin could say nya._

"_How audacious… in front of my clan__'s__ shop too..." The redhead's arms were folded as she glared after their retreating backs. Huffing, she tilted her head as she gazed at Hanayo up and down. "Are you alright, Koizumi-san?"_

"_E-Eh? I'm okay, thank you for asking-?" Hanayo still appeared puzzled by everything that has transpired in the last few minutes. She glanced between the frowning redhead and Rin before squeaking tentatively. "Rather, are you two okay?"_

"_Rin is fine nya!" The orange-haired girl jumped sheepishly, for she didn't realize that she was also glowering at the strangers even long after they were out of eyesight. "Rin promises she won't leave you unannounced! Rin will protect you nya!"_

"_U-um? Okay?" Hanayo looked at Maki for an explanation, only to receive an approving nod in response._

"_Anyway, at least they brought you the right place," Maki unfolded her arms and leisurely walked up to the produce stand to pick up a plump tomato that was on display. "The Shitaras have the finest crops in the Nishikino lands of the west, especially their tomatoes."_

"_Only because of ojou-sama's continuous patronage," a short-statured girl, most likely the stall owner's daughter, smiled warmly at the redhead._

"_Nonsense, Nagi-san, I have tried tomatoes from all over Kaguya, and still deem your family's the best."_

_Blushing, the girl squirmed under the praise and retreated inside the stall, much to the novice physician's confusion. Her father laughed heartily and offered his guests a plateful of fresh tomato slices, complete with a small jar of exotic sauce imported from foreign lands. Maki's usually austere violet eyes gleamed in childish giddiness while she munched on the juicy pieces. Rin and Hanayo exchanged a big smile as they watched the redhead savor the red fruit. While the snack indeed tasted delicious, they would rather forgo it in favor of this adorable occurrence._

"_W-What?" Self-conscious, Maki put down the last piece of tomato, but her cheeks were still puffy with food._

"_Tenshi-sensei loves tomatoes nya!"_

"_I-I 'on't-" The novice physician swallowed, face reddened in mortification, and mumbled. "Yes, I love tomatoes."_

"_Tenshi-sensei is so cute!" Unable to help herself, Rin lunged at the redhead, who could not avoid the embrace while holding the plate of precious tomato._

"_I agree, sensei is cute," Hanayo giggled and graciously took the dish from Maki so the latter would have free hands to dislodge the affectionate princess._

"_E-Even you too, Koizumi-san? Seriously, let me go!"_

"_Rin doesn't wanna~!" Rin snuggled even more, for she was becoming quite fond of the taller girl's scent and how nice it felt to hug her. And it wasn't as if Maki disliked the contact too, for she could have easily pushed her off, right?_

"_Hoshizora-hime, enough already!"_

_Rin flinched at the title, unused to being addressed by the redhead who tended to speak to her directly. Pouting, she peered up at the grimacing girl and still refused to relinquish her grip. "Rin! Rin is just Rin. Rin is just here at the festival with her friends, Kayochin and tenshi-sensei!"_

_Maki quirked an eyebrow and averted her eyes. Her silence persisted for a few moments, long enough to disconcert the cat-like girl to let go of her, fearing another reprimand._

"_Call me by my name then."_

"_Nya?"_

"_Tenshi-sensei this and that… no, c-call me Maki already, both of you. We are f-friends right?" The redhead twirled a lock of her hair slowly and tried to meet their curious eyes. "I'll do the same, Hanayo, Rin."_

"_Maki-chan!" The handmaiden's soft expression morphed into a bright smile while the princess raised her arms into the air in a loud cheer. "Maki-chan! Maki-chan~! Maki-chaaan~!"_

"_S-Stop that! It's embarrassing! And quiet down, people are looking!"_

"_I can't help it, Maki-chan!" Rin hopped around the mortified redhead, overfilled with joy that her first Kaguyan friend acknowledged their growing bond. She latched onto the taller girl's arm while Hanayo shyly held onto the other by wordless agreement between the two Antareans. "Now, let's really celebrate this festival nya!"_

_Without waiting for the Kaguyan's response, the smiling pair tugged her towards various stalls that displayed items other than food. "I'm supposed to be the one showing you two around…" Maki said in exasperation but she also became immersed in the lively atmosphere after a while. The two foreigners would point out some crafts imported from their country while the local girl would give them simple backgrounds in what each land specialized, from crops to weaponry. She even mentioned the growing Ayase ranch in the Sonoda lands of the north, where the general first taught the White Knight and Captain of the Royal Guards how to ride horses. When questioned if she could ride one, she looked away and appeared to become interested in a nearby stall._

"_Hmm, this is pretty nice," Maki approached a small shop that sold pretty accessories. Rin tried to peek over her shoulder, but her chin barely reached that height even when tiptoeing. There were mahogany combs, bracelets with colored glass and other small items. The novice physician was browsing through the shelf with various flower pins when her violet eyes settled upon a particularly beautiful one. Genuinely absorbed in shopping now, she began to examine the item for any defect._

"_It'll look really great on Maki-chan!" Rin said encouragingly, nodding at the white apple blossom._

"_No, it doesn't suit someone like me," Maki replied contemplatively, her gaze still intent on the dainty flower. Seeing how lost in thought her friend was, Rin ambled towards Hanayo to see what captured the latter's attention._

"_Kayochin, that's a cute scarf nya!"_

"_M-Maybe if I were younger…" The brunette chuckled sheepishly as she put down the item, which was embroidered with caricature of rice grains._

"_But you're the youngest, Kayochin~ So it's okay nya," Rin didn't understand why the handmaiden was indecisive when it came to such matters. Hanayo always wanted to be stronger and tougher, even though the princess adored her friend the way she was. "You should just get it if you really like it!"_

"_Rin-chan, it's okay. It's not chilly here in Kaguya anyway." The brunette was wearing a mild smile, but their longtime friendship told Rin that the former had made up her mind._

"_If you're not getting that scarf, then how about this?" Maki joined up with the two, apparently done with her shopping._

_Stunned by the sudden present, Hanayo could only stand still as the redhead carefully pinned the apple blossom to her headband. Maki took a step back and looked over the flustered brunette, seemingly pleased at her purchase. "I was right, it does look good on you, Hanayo."_

"_Maki-chan… a-arigatou." Dazed and in disbelief at what just happened, Hanayo gingerly touched the soft ornament and smiled at the taller girl. Rin was amazed at how fitting the accessory appeared on her friend. As expected of Tenshi-sensei to have such good eye! Before she could fawn over the brunette's gift, a small item was shoved under her nose._

"_Y-You're the princess and all so this is nothing to you… but I thought you might like it," Maki wasn't looking at her, but her hand remained steady as she deposited the velvety charm in the startled Antarean's palm. Wide chartreuse eyes blinked at the orange kitten, hand sewn with a comical grin and its tiny paw was slightly raised as if it were ready for a fist bump._

"_Wow! Arigatou, Maki-chan!" Pleasant warmth filled her chest as she beamed over the present, "Rin will treasure it! Hehe, yes Rin will kiss it morning and good night every day and keep it close, talk to it and -"_

"_W-Why would you do that?" The novice physician's cheeks heated up while Hanayo cooed over the kitten ornament as well._

"_Maki-chan is busy right? So Rin won't be able to talk to Maki-chan every day," Rin became a little crestfallen at that, and besides, they would not be able to stay in Kaguya for too long. She quickly shook away the depressing thought and declared cheerfully. "Therefore! Rin will think of Makki-chan as Maki-chan nya!"_

"_W-What the-? You gave it a na-? No that's not the point, k-k-kiss it morning… Rin!"_

"_Itai!"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rin rubbed her head subconsciously as if she could still feel the phantom pain. She did not expect a sudden head chop, but seeing Maki so abashed was worth it! Smiling giddily, she prodded the cat ornament, which was clipped to her tanto's sheathe. Being a princess, gifts of bribing nature were common at court, but this keychain was definitely different from those! The redhead picked out these lovely presents through careful selection, showing that she cared, and most importantly Hanayo was included as well. The handmaiden was always ignored by the other nobles, much to Rin's annoyance, so seeing Maki paying attention to the brunette made her very happy.

Indeed, instead of those expensive, frivolous gems that were also on display, that elegant flower pin suited her best friend more.

Rin's grin softened as she gazed at the two figures sitting on the bench outside of the clinic. Hanayo was smiling affectionately at the aloof redhead, who appeared to be fumbling over the rice balls the former had prepared in the bento boxes. In spite of all the items placed around them, Tori-chan was adamantly nestled in the brunette's lap. The royal bird was said to always rest in the stone bowl inside the apothecary, but it seemed to have found a new favorite spot after the Antarean's arrival.

What caught Rin's attention the most was the way Hanayo looked, practically glowing in simple joy. It was as if an invisible weight has lifted off of her small shoulders, that she could be a normal girl rather than being the Antarean princess' double and, most of the time, babysitter. Such revelation caused a twinge of guilt inside Rin's chest. Of course, it must have been horribly stressful for the handmaiden, running around looking after a troublesome friend like her.

Chartreuse eyes despondently shifted towards the redhead, who was saying something with a placid expression, but it must have been something funny since Hanayo had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles. Maki looked as beautiful as the day Rin first met her, even more so now that the noble lady was smiling openly. At least, she wore a gentle expression when she thought Hanayo wasn't looking. This reminded Rin of that day in the clinic, when Tenshi-sensei wasn't aware of her true self surfacing beneath her usual stoic mask while treating her patient. She felt like she could watch over her two friends like this forever.

The orange-haired princess found her lips curving again into a resolved grin. This picturesque scene was all the reason she needed. General Eli was right in her rationale, but Rin has made up her mind here and then. This wasn't something impulsive or rebellious, but rather a true goal she wished to pursue with everything she had.

It did not matter what awaited her in her home country. She will return to Antares to request aid for Kaguya.


	13. Ch10 The Simple Things pt1

**ghikiJ:** So this is another part one. This time we spend time with the other Antarean in the story, who we have somewhat neglected for a while. I can't say that this was easy to write. I'm not good with domestic fluff, but I hope this is sufficient. I would like to thank those who have supported us thus far. Thank you for being patient. Just a little bit more before we get to the meat of this story.

**Athyra: **Kokuhaku Biyori, Suki Desu ga Suki desu ka, Sweet Sweet Holiday and more... XD I had fun reading this chap, which happens the same time as Rin's precious scenes. As always, thanks for reading and any feedback is appreciated!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act III: Departures**

**Chapter 10 – The Simple Things Part I**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bless Kaguya for always having such beautiful weather! Blue skies and a gentle autumn breeze helped make menial chores so much easier and enjoyable. Hanayo did not have to worry about the heavy fog keeping the laundry from drying properly or the moist air ruining expensive fabrics. She also did not have to worry about freezing and trembling like a leaf under the layers of her kimono. Most importantly, the pleasant climate kept her and Rin in good spirits throughout their stay. Antares could be so depressing sometimes with its gloomy clouds and fog spells that could last for days.

Hanayo was saddened that they could not stay in Kaguya indefinitely. If Prince Taka was still alive, then Rin would simply settle down here, and by association, she would too. However, the handmaiden immediately squashed the thought after remembering that her best friend never wanted to wed under such terms. But, oh, Prince Taka could have been a gentle soul like his sister, Kotori-hime. If that had been the case then perhaps…

The brunette shook her head to get rid of such thoughts and felt ashamed for even considering it. Rin had been distressed about this whole arrangement so she should be glad that it could not come into fruition, even though the Kaguyans have lost such a precious person. Hanayo sighed as she paused from folding one of her princess' many clothes. It was difficult to feel happy about anything involving their original objective here in Kaguya. On one hand, her best friend would not be forced to marry someone she did not know, but on the other, a prince had to die to insure it. Besides, now that they had no other business here and were only staying under the invitation of the Kaguyan crown, sooner or later, they would have to return home.

Back to Antares.

Hanayo shuddered at the thought. While she and Rin loved many people there, the handmaiden could only cringe at how the lord would react to this failed arrangement. Hoshizora-sama was very scary when angered.

With a heavy heart, she continued her chores and folded all the dried laundry, neatly setting them aside for whenever Rin needed them. Quickly, she regretted bowing her head at the threat of their near future. Because it was so scary, she should be enjoying their time here in Kaguya, a country which seemed to be like heaven on earth despite the supposed war going on at its borders. Their days were fleeting, so she should copy Rin and live it to the fullest! Hanayo remembered that the princess was going to visit their new friends today, that was why the cat-like girl had bounded off her bed so early. Knowing Rin, however, it was highly likely that she could be found at a certain medic's clinic. In fact, did the princess not mention that they should meet up with Maki for lunch?

Hanayo squeaked as she bounced to her feet. That was right! She should prepare lunches for her two friends! Frantically, she looked outside the window and hoped that she still had enough time to make simple bentos for Maki and Rin. After all, she had promised the redhead that she would make her onigiri to sample. Hanayo touched the apple-blossom pin on her headband just to make sure it was still there. After all, it was a precious gift from a friend she had made in this journey. She must not lose it no matter what so it had become a habit for her to check every now and then.

She hurriedly left the room Rin stayed in and walked as briskly as possible towards the kitchen. However, she must have taken a wrong turn for getting there was taking longer than usual. Hanayo looked towards the left then the right, but she only found endless hallways of uniformed design.

"Oh, no…" the brunette held a hand over her nervous heart, "I might have accidentally entered the royal wing."

As a member of royalty, Rin was given a room close to the Kaguyan royalty themselves. Of course, they were not permitted to enter where Kotori-hime and the Empress resided. However, Kaguya's castle was so large that it was very easy to get lost. What if she could not get out of this labyrinth? Hanayo's fearful meekness quickly got the better of her, for tears began to pool around her eyes. Fear of the unknown was the most terrifying thing! She tried to be brave though and decided to keep walking. Perhaps she would run into a guard who could lead her to the right direction.

_Dareka tasukete!_

She hurried her pace, hitching her kimono up a bit so she could move better. She turned right, then left, then right again, but everywhere she looked, it was the same hallways with identical doors.

"Ara, Hanayo-chan?"

The high-pitched voice yet sweet voice sounded like a melodious flute to the lost handmaiden. Turning around, Hanayo found Kotori-hime in all her glory, decked in the finest silks and decorated with the most beautiful ornaments a servant like her had ever seen. Around the Kaguyan princess were her attendants, some councilors and a trio of royal guards, one of whom looked a lot like General Ayase.

"K-Ko—I-I mean, hime-sama!" The Antarean squeaked then bowed her head as low as she could. "I-I humbly apologize… I-I um…"

The princess' gentle hazel eyes appeared concerned but before Kotori could speak, one of her attendants stepped forward rather aggressively. "What are you doing here? This is the royal quarters, any foreigner, dignitary or otherwise, is not allowed here!"

Hanayo immediately shrank, bracing herself for a heavy hand that might follow, "Sumimasen! I-I got lost. I just w-wanted to go to the k-kitchen but I t-took a wrong turn a-and…"

"Enough excuses!" The councilor waved his hand and motioned for another servant to come closer, "Go ahead and… guide our guest out of the royal wing—"

"Ne, Hanayo-chan," the handmaiden jumped when a lithe tap landed on her shoulder, "I will go ahead and show you the way, okay?"

"Hime-sama!"

Kotori apologetically smiled at the councilor, "Yamada-san, can you not see how distressed our guest is? She must not have realized she had gotten lost until it was too late, is that not right, Hanayo-chan?"

Hanayo's purple eyes blinked in quick succession before daring to look up at the angelic princess, "H-hai… I w-was going to prepare bento for Rin-hime a-and M- Nishikino-sensei." She nearly bit her tongue. She was already comfortable calling her friends informally, but in times like these, she reminded herself that she was far, far below them. For a moment, she was not certain how to address Maki.

At the mention of the other two, Kotori's eyes seemed to glimmer happily, "You were going to make them lunches? How sweet of you! I am very happy that Maki-chan is making friends. We worry about her sometimes, ne Arisa-chan?"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed royal guard beamed as she giggled, "Hai! Maki-san is really nice even though she can look scary sometimes."

Hanayo could not help but readily agree, "I-I don't think Nishikino-sensei is scary." She even dared to smile along, "She's just serious about many things, that's all."

"It is decided then!" Kotori clapped her hands happily, "Hanayo-chan, why don't you come with me? Since you have made it this far, the nearest kitchen is the one used for my family's meals. You can make your bento there."

"But hime-sama! People not part of the royal household are forbidden to—"

"Yamada-san, onegai?" The fair-haired princess tucked her hands in her extravagant kimono and smiled pleadingly, "Hanayo-chan is not just an Antarean representative, she has also become my friend. It is to my pleasure to help her out. I have no appointments in the meantime, correct?"

The bespectacled man named Yamada quickly looked through his notes to make sure, "N-no, hime-sama… it does not seem like you do. You must attend a meeting later in the afternoon, however."

"Perfect!"

To Hanayo's surprise, Kotori twirled back to face her again in a childlike manner, though her undeniable grace was still present in her every move. She beamed radiantly and excitedly, like a young student eager to enjoy her break before the afternoon lessons start. Hanayo decided that in small ways, Kotori and Maki were similar because they hid their real selves quite well. Although Kotori probably acted austere due to her position, rather than trying to behave like someone completely opposite of her true nature. However, this small discovery still did not prepare her for what the princess said next.

"If you do not mind, Hanayo-chan, I would like us to make lunch together."

The lowly handmaiden froze like a startled fawn, her mouth slightly ajar. Did _the_ princess just invite her to make lunch? Did Kotori not have hundreds of servants willing and able to make the most fabulous food for her? But how on earth could she refuse? Or was she even allowed to? Not that she minded at all, since she knew Kotori as the fluffiest and sweetest person she has ever met, but still, the older woman was _the_ Princess of Kaguya! Would she not be beheaded for this? What if the hime accidentally cut herself with a knife? How many lashes would that be?

Hanayo felt her vision sway as she was suddenly lightheaded. She looked at Kotori then at her entourage of disapproving looks and crossed arms.

"U-um… I-it would be m-my honor, hime-sama."

Goodbye life.

_Rin-chan, I'm sorry I'm unable to say goodbye properly. I pray you'll remember my stash of golden rice in the scarlet chest. Please take care of yourself!_

"Hanayo-chan? Are you alright?"

"H-hai!"

The honey-eyed princess frowned minutely as if concerned, "You seem pale. Don't be afraid, okay? I will definitely help you find the way out of here later. I promise! It is easy to get lost. Even I lose my way here from time to time." Kotori smiled prettily when Hanayo bobbed her head. "Oh! I almost forgot. This is Ayase Arisa-chan, the person Umi-chan was looking for that one day, remember? She is Eli-chan's younger sister. Arisa-chan, this is Koizumi Hanayo-chan, Rin-hime's friend."

The handmaiden examined the adolescent blonde, who bowed politely at her. The royal guard was definitely not as tall as her famous older sister, but Hanayo could not deny the resemblance. After all, Eli was the only person with golden hair that she knew, and it seemed like no one else in Kaguya had blonde manes. Arisa had a much softer countenance though, and she had a smile that could ease anyone's worries. Whereas Eli's ice blue eyes could freeze a person with a stare, Arisa's were that of a sunny sky, a soft blue that seemed to smile pleasantly to anyone she conversed with.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Koizumi-san."

"The pleasure i-is mine, Ayase-san."

Arisa chuckled sheepishly, "Please, just Arisa. 'Ayase-san' is my onee-chan."

"O-oh," Hanayo glanced at Kotori, subconsciously looking for some sort of permission or approval, but the princess only stood there smiling as if quite pleased to introduce her friends to each other. "I-in that case then, please call me H-Hanayo. I-it's only fair."

The blonde girl seemed happy about it and immediately agreed.

"Teehee~ Arisa-chan prefers her own name for sure," Fondly, Kotori patted her junior's head.

"Mou, Kotori-hime, I'm going to be a full-fledged royal guard next spring!" The younger Ayase puffed her cheeks, dejectedly lowering her head.

"Hai hai, but Arisa-chan is Arisa-chan too. I'm sure Umi-chan would agree."

"I-I suppose…" the blonde childish pout disappeared and she smiled when the hime rubbed her head. Hanayo could tell that the two were definitely more than just a mistress and her guard. Instead of that rather impersonal relationship, Kotori and Arisa behaved more like sisters, probably because they have known each other for a long time. In some ways, Hanayo was reminded of her friendship with Rin, whom she definitely loved as family.

Gradually, the handmaiden's nervousness began to fade.

"Now that that's settled," the princess of Kaguya held up her hands and tapped the other two on the shoulder, "Let's go! Arisa-chan, please lead the way."

Hanayo found herself guided through the maze of hallways by the princess' entourage until she stood inside a sizable kitchen filled with the most expensive and extravagant ingredients she had ever seen. The freshest vegetables were lined on one of the counters, while different grains filled their respective barrels to the brim. A rainbow of spices was organized in labeled jars adjacent to a small pot of fresh herbs. From where she stood, she could make out dried sweet basil from the western continent, smoked red spices from across the sea, and was that saffron? Many of these ingredients were definitely not domestic products, but there were also a whole section of the kitchen dedicated to priced Kaguyan ingredients. If this was truly the royal family's personal kitchen, then it only made sense that it was well-stocked, right? Still, Hanayo had never seen such a luxurious working space. The knives on the chopping board were striated, the metal folded over and over just like the katanas the higher nobles used. The board itself was a grained hardwood or polished bamboo, marbled to aesthetic perfection. It was so pretty that the handmaiden knew that she would never have the heart to chop anything on it in case she scratched the surface.

"What did you have in mind of making, Hanayo-chan?" Kotori chirped as she nudged the frozen brunette into the room. The cooks that were already inside bowed respectfully and abandoned their stations once Yamada waved his hand, although they did not do so without offering their assistance to the princess whenever she needed it.

"Um…" the handmaiden interlaced her fingers and twiddled her thumbs. "To be honest, I'm unsure what to make, but I did p-promise Nishikino-sensei that I'll make her onigiri."

"Riceballs for Maki-chan?"

"H-hai."

Arisa tilted her head, "Onigiri?"

"Hehe~ Arisa-chan hasn't tried onigiri yet?" The princess teased but then her chuckles turned a tad bashful. "To be completely honest, I haven't either. Well, not how it's supposed to be made. The cooks always make them with roe, or fish, or some outlandish ingredients. They're all delicious, of course, but I've always wondered how the original onigiri really tastes like. I've always seen the commoners happily eating them whenever I'm outside the castle—"

"Hime-sama went outside?!" Yamada's voice was so high that it broke. He was so outraged.

Kotori smiled apologetically, "U-Umi-chan and Honoka-chan were with me, Yamada-san."

"Still, Kotori-hime!" The councilor's tone became severe, "I could not stress how important your safety is! You should not endanger yourself like that any longer. I-If something happens to the empress— may the gods return her health—you're the sole heir now, hime-sama. So please…"

"I-I know, Yamada-san, so I promise that the festival will be… the last time."

As Hanayo watched the exchange with growing apprehension, she came to realize just how restrictive a princess' life truly was. It wasn't just in Antares, was it? Even here, in perfect Kaguya, princesses were kept in ornate cages of gold, silver, pearls and silks like an invaluable treasure. She supposed that they were truly priceless, but at the same time, she could not help but feel sorry for Kotori if she had gone through what Rin had. Her best friend had been kept under strict surveillance and her life had been dictated by rules in order to shape her into an acceptable token that could be bartered for alliances and other benefits from foreign countries. Briefly, the handmaiden recalled her early childhood, when she had wanted to be a princess so that she could live in comfort and never starve. How unrealistic that vision of royalty was.

Hanayo clenched her hands around her kimono. She understood why the system was the way it was, why Kotori and Rin have to be polished like gems so they would fetch a high price or be displayed on a pedestal for people to look up to. But that didn't mean that she liked it. Though they were raised in luxury, the princesses still lacked things and experiences a peasant like her had. Even though they were given almost anything they wanted, there would always be something missing because their lives were so constrained to what was decided by their parents and the courts.

Princesses could never be themselves and rarely did they become truly happy.

Right then, Hanayo felt bolder than she had even been in years, because even if it was just a small gesture, there was something she could do to make someone happy and experience something new.

"I-in that case…" her face burned because her voice broke again, as it always did whenever she tried to speak loudly, "I'll make you some onigiri too, Kotori-hime! I'll even cook you some popular Antarean dishes that commoners tend to make. J-just b-be warned… they may not taste as good as what you are used to."

Yamada was aghast, "Commoner food for the princess? Are you mad?" His loudness almost had Hanayo shrinking like a violet. "Such food is not fit for her royal tongue. And even if she wanted to sample such things, the chefs would be more than happy to oblige." His peers also looked at her with disapproval, like they were one word away from forcefully dismissing her from their precious princess' presence.

However, as the handmaiden timidly glanced at Kotori, she knew she didn't make a mistake when she decided to speak up. The royal walked over towards her and took both her hands, "That would be wonderful, Hanayo-chan!"

"But hime-sama!"

"Yamada-san," Kotori smiled apologetically to ease the councilor, "I used to make food here with Onii-chan and my other friends. What difference does it make? Hanayo-chan is my friend too and she's gracious enough to put her effort in making something for me. Please don't be so harsh on her."

"Y-you cooked with your older brother here, Kotori-hime?"

The princess' expression softened as sorrow inevitably washed over her, "Yes… Taka-onii-chan liked to cook, as uncharacteristic that may seem for a crown prince. He especially loved making sweets with me and Umi-chan and Honoka-chan here when he wasn't busy with anything."

"I'm s-sorry…" Hanayo bowed without thinking, "I-I didn't mean to remind you of…"

"O-oh it's okay, Hanayo-chan." A gentle hand tapped her on the shoulder, "I remember my brother fondly. And while I certainly miss him, I promised myself that his memory won't make me sad. Onii-chan wouldn't like that, you see, hehe."

The brunette looked up to the princess and found the older girl within an inch of crying, her eyes glazed over with tears and lips slightly quivering. She wanted to go up and give her a hug, like how she would console Rin when she was distressed, but Hanayo didn't feel like it was her place. Thankfully, Arisa went ahead and did it for her. The blonde girl gave Kotori a good squeeze, "Ne, Kotori-hime, when the war is over, we should all go to the Homura Shop and make sweets again, like before. You, me, Yukiho, Umi-senpai, Honoka-senpai, Nozomi-sama and Onee-chan—even though she really doesn't do anything—maybe we can also invite Hanayo-san and Rin-hime too! It's something to look forward to, ne?"

"Aww," Kotori cooed at the young blonde and hugged back, "That is definitely something we should do once it's peaceful again. At least then, I don't have to watch Onii-chan blushing whenever Eli-chan talks to him."

Arisa made a face, "I wonder why he liked her so much. Onee-chan is clumsy and sometimes a little corny. And she'd eat anything with chocolate in it."

"Eh? Ayase-san?" Hanayo blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth, "But she's so graceful, almost like a war goddess. She's so beautiful too!"

The younger woman pouted, "Onee-chan is onee-chan. You should see her when she's not trying to be cool."

Kotori laughed lightly at that, "Arisa-chan is so harsh on Eli-chan. Her heart would break if she hears you talk about her like that. You know how she adores you."

"I guess so…" The guard trainee poked her pointer fingers together, "Sometimes I just wish she'd be as admirable as Umi-senpai. Cool, collected, capable… determined and disciplined! A woman of few words!"

"Doesn't Ayase-san have all those qualities?"

Giggling fondly, Kotori was covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, "Eli-chan is the best of the best, but I guess it's always different when you're related. I've always thought of my brother as an awkward duckling, but everyone else looked up to him with so much respect, so I suppose that is just how it goes."

Hanayo chuckled along, endeared by the other's stories. She hadn't had the pleasure of speaking to the general much outside of official affairs, but she deeply enjoyed learning about her apparent flaws and knowing that even such a seemingly perfect person was still very much human. People were much easier to love that way.

"Let us get started then, Kotori-hime."

The handmaiden pulled up the sleeves of her kimono and surveyed all the available to ingredients in the pantry and the rest of the kitchen. She quickly forgot herself when she saw all the rice in store, 'ooh-ing' and 'ah-ing' at the glittering white grains that were polished to perfection. With eyes shining, Hanayo took handfuls of rice grains and showed them to the princess.

"See the difference between the shapes," the brunette twittered excitedly, "Long-grain rice is perfect with dishes that have sauce or if it must be cooked in the sauce. When cooked, it tends to be light, fluffy and fragrant. While this," she held up her other hand, where rounder grains shined under the sunlight, "are short-grain rice. This is typically what is served with side-dishes and definitely the one used in making onigiri and sushi."

Kotori seemed to soak all the information in, "That's amazing, Hanayo-chan. I've never thought of rice like that before."

"Sasanishiki is very tasty, even when cold!" The handmaiden insisted firmly, her usual timidity nowhere to be found. "And I'll show you why, Kotori-hime! Please watch!"

She did not notice the princess smiling fondly at her gusto.

Hanayo did what she did best, cleaning the precious rice grains until they shone like pearls and then setting them in a pot to cook over a fire that had been fastidiously monitored to have the correct temperature. She could never describe how much she loved the smell of the steam coming out of the pot as the rice cooked. The steam itself looked like small clouds, puffing up from the side of the ceramic pot's lid, and it perfumed the kitchen air with the scent of home, family, and good food. As they waited, the handmaiden provided even more rice trivia to the princess and the guard, which the latter two listened to with genuine interest. It was amazing to be able to share information with people that the majority deemed to knowledgeable about everything, but there was always something to teach and connect with.

Hanayo certainly felt like she had shared a part of herself with her new friends. It was nice.

When the rice was perfectly cooked, the brunette quickly removed it from the stove and allowed it to cool, fanning it a bit to expedite the process.

"It smells wonderful, Hanayo-chan!"

"Deshou?" The handmaiden giggled happily, "The aroma of cooked rice can heal anyone's soul! Wait until it's ready to be eaten. For now let me chop up and cook some vegetables for the bento."

Kotori leaned over and flashed a bright smile, "May I help out?"

Hanayo wanted to tell the older woman that she could do everything herself. After all, growing up with Rin taught her how to be independent and function on her own, since the Antarean princess was always preoccupied with lessons, or running off during her time off. However, Kotori seemed eager to join in the fun, and there was no way Hanayo could refuse.

Warily, she glanced at the princess' attendants. She inwardly winced at their sour expressions but she steeled herself and nodded. "I-if you want, you can arrange those lettuce in the box, Kotori-hime, while I slice some tomatoes for Maki-chan."

The fair-haired princess raised her eyebrows, "Maki-chan?"

Hanayo felt her face burn at her tongue-slip, "I-I mean… N-Nishikino-sensei." Subconsciously, she reached up and brushed her fingers over the soft apple-blossom accessory that the redhead had given her during the festival. For some reason, she felt calmer whenever she touched it, like the tall physician's confidence and assertiveness could somehow rub off on her.

"I don't think there's any problem with you calling her that if she had allowed it already, Hanayo-chan." Kotori's little grin was mischievously playful, as if she was greatly pleased that she had learned about this new development. "Maki-chan can be quite aloof, but a lot of us love her, so I'm not surprised that you have become quite close to her. She's actually a big baby under her intimidating front."

The brunette could only nod timidly, for even though she agreed whole-heartedly, she couldn't believe that she had made such a mistake. Back in Antares, she couldn't be so daring because they were unforgiving when it came to rank and familiarity. She shouldn't be so careless. But this was Kotori-hime, who had been nothing but kind and gracious to them. And she didn't seem to take any offense at all, so Hanayo simply smiled, "I think Maki-chan is a very good person, a-and…Rin-chan and I really enjoy spending time with her."

She recalled the many afternoons she had spent with the crimson-haired heiress, and how much she admired her vast knowledge. She also liked how driven Maki was when it came to her craft, and most importantly, how her patients seemed to revere her. Hanayo never thought she would be friends with such an accomplished person, one who didn't seem to mind wasting time simply chatting with her.

Kotori's bell-like giggle pulled her away from her thoughts, "Since my mother and hers are close friends, Maki-chan and I were almost raised like sisters. Though we didn't spend much time together when we were little, Okaa-san would always tell me stories about her because Nishikino-sensei always wrote to her about Maki-chan, so it was as if I've known her all my life. And when we finally did meet, I found that it had been the same with her. She had been aloof then too, but she didn't mind being coddled by everyone, especially when Honoka-chan started dragging her along with our plays. Next thing I knew, it was as if I had a baby sister, who would come visit me with a box of sweets all the while pretending that she was simply passing by. Maki-chan gets embarrassed so easily, but she's cute like that."

"Mhmm!" Hanayo bobbed her head, fully agreeing that Maki was just a big softie under the frowns and glowers. She chuckled fondly as she carefully sliced different types of tomatoes, from sweet little cherries, to tart orange heirlooms. "Maki-chan… is very sweet."

"It was her who gave you that flower, right?"

The brunette suddenly straightened in surprise, "H-hai."

"As expected of Maki-chan!" Kotori giggled childishly as she hid her mirth behind a curly lettuce leaf, "She tends to shower people she likes with gifts, so for her to give you something means that she truly considers you as a friend."

Hanayo didn't know why those words made her heart beat faster.

"I-I'm honored… truly," A shy smile teased at her lips as a blush kissed her cheeks, "It's the first gift I've received from anyone aside from Rin-chan, s-so it's very s-special to me."

Kotori cooed giddily and Hanayo couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Even she still couldn't believe that Maki had given her a gift when all she was responsible for was keeping Rin entertained. That's why she wanted to return the favor somehow by making this lunch. Unsurprisingly, the thought made Hanayo nervous. What if Maki didn't like what she prepared? But no, she shouldn't think like that. Food always had a way of bringing people together, especially when it was prepared with care and devotion. Rin always loved the food she made and tended to shovel it down her throat when no one was looking.

So when the rice had been cooked and cooled, Hanayo poured her heart out in shaping her onigiri and putting just the right amount of salt. When the hime asked what else she could do, she had requested that Kotori slice the nori in which the riceballs would be wrapped in. Surprisingly, the Kaguyan was quite adept with a knife, because she cut the seaweed sheets in different shapes and sizes, a feat that could only be done by someone who had experience in the kitchen.

"I can tell that Hanayo-chan loves making food," Kotori said when they were wrapping the little balls of rice in the nori. "It's like cooking comes naturally to you. You're so focused and you look genuinely happy."

The observation had Hanayo blushing again, "H-hai… I don't know anyone who doesn't like making food. I don't think I can imagine it. I-I know that many rich folks and nobles indulge in food even though they have never handled or tried making any for themselves, but there's just something about cooking that is… healing?" For a moment, she forgot to whom she was speaking, "There was a dark time in my life when I didn't have food. I couldn't find anything no matter how hard I tried. I-it's the scariest thing… being unimaginably hungry and not be able to get a bite to eat…"

"Hanayo-chan…"

The handmaiden jolted at the princess' voice and nearly bit her tongue as she stammered her apologies. "Su-sumimasen, Kotori-hime… Please whatever I said, try to, um… not mind it. I-it's in the past. I'm living a much better life now and I'm happy. I-I guess i-it is just those memories that made me appreciate food, rice especially. When famished, rice always hits the right spot, right? That's why I love rice the most! It's very versatile and filling. It can take on the flavors of the side dishes you serve it with or it can be enjoyed on its own because of its creamy flavor and chewy texture."

Kotori still wore a frown of worry and Arisa was still gaping at the story. Great. She should really mind herself more because she didn't want to make people around her sad. Her past sorrows were hers alone and it had made her stronger and taught her how to appreciate the small things in life. So in order to celebrate food and dissipate the dark gloomy cloud that permeated the room, Hanayo picked up two onigiris on the table and handed them to the princess and the guard.

"Please, try them!" She humbly bowed, "Didn't you know that the best way to enjoy onigiri is just with a bit of salt? It brings out the natural flavor of the rice and the ocean's essence from the nori."

Kotori and Arisa looked at each other and bit their respective treats. The young blonde chewed reluctantly at first, but she eagerly finished the onigiri once she had discovered that she liked how it tasted. Kotori was more graceful in approach. She nibbled on the rice itself first, feeling for the texture and then biting a bit more for the flavor. Hanayo could tell that she liked the crisp nori on the rice.

"I… I had no idea something so simple could be so delicious!" The princess looked at what remained of her onigiri with awe.

"Sometimes, simple is best!" The handmaiden beamed, "And it's very filling and gentle on the stomach."

"Harasho!"

"Maki-chan would love this," Kotori chirped before finishing her onigiri. "She's never one for complex flavors."

"Hehe~ Rin-chan is the same. Most of the time, she's happy with ramen noodles and broth. I have to make sure she ate well, otherwise she'll live off of only that."

"Ne, Hanayo-chan…"

The handmaiden paused as she arranged some of the riceballs in the bento boxes. "Hai?"

"Before you leave, can you please teach me how to make some?" Oddly, Kotori looked bashful but also excited. "I want to try making some for Okaa-san."

_Okaa-san…_

"F-f-f-for t-t-the Empress?!" Hanayo thought her voice pitch had reached a record high. The princess was going to feed her brand of riceballs to _the_ Empress?!

Hanayo could feel the blood draining from her face.

But Kotori was determined. She even ignored the chorus of complaints from her attendants. "It's been so long since I've made anything for her. It might make her happy and also… you said it's gentle on the stomach. I want her to regain her strength as soon as possible, but it's been slow-going. It might not help much but you might be right. The simple things… can sometimes be solutions to complex problems."

The handmaiden was speechless even though there was a myriad of shouts in her own mind. What she made was only a riceball, not some miracle cure. She wanted to point that out to the princess, but the sadness in Kotori's eyes kept her mute. That was when Hanayo realized that this was a daughter desperate to get her mother back, especially in this time of great turmoil. And even if it just a small gesture, she was willing to take it for the minute chance that it could bring a smidgen of joy back to the Empress' despairing heart.

How could Hanayo refuse that?

"Chu!"

"Tori-chan?"

The royal bird climbed the kitchen table with a lot of effort, using both feet and beak to haul its heavy set body up the table's leg. Kotori had to help it up after it stopped midway to catch its breath. When the princess set it down, the kakapo fluffed up and shook itself before nudging an onigiri with its beak. It rolled the small ball as it would have an egg and picked it up with its foot. Before the three young women knew it, Tori-chan was eating the rice ball and using its nubby tongue to pick up loose grains.

Hanayo chuckled. It seemed like even Tori-chan wanted her to humor the princess' request.

"Kotori-hime," she bowed to the Kaguya royalty with utter humility, "I would be most honored to teach you."


	14. Ch11 The Simple Things pt2

**ghikiJ:** Pana is mah babeh.

**Athyra: **ghikiJ told me to put that as her A/N. Welp, it's true XD the three main characters featured here are our precious babehs. Thanks for reading and hope you'll enjoy part 2 of the scene!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act III: Departures**

**Chapter 11 – The Simple Things Part II  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

With a stack of boxed lunches wrapped in cloth in one hand and a plump kakapo in the other, Koizumi Hanayo made her way out of the royal compound and towards her true objective for today. The sun was at its zenith already, so she better hurry towards the Nishikino infirmary. If her guess was correct, Rin could already be bothering their mutual friend there, and if both were already hungry and tired of waiting, she wouldn't know what to do! Her best friend could be quite cranky when hungry, like a child throwing a tantrum. Though she had matured well enough as she entered adulthood, Rin's patience and usual amiable demeanor could still sour easily. And Hanayo wasn't sure how Maki was when irritated. The redhead seemed to be the type to keep her anger in, storing it until it just exploded.

What if Mt. Maki erupted on Rin?

_I have to hurry!_

"Chu!" Tori-chan looked uncomfortable being held against her chest as she jogged towards their destination. The movements dizzied the bird, making it protest and squirm in her grip. However, the kakapo still chirped whenever Hanayo took a wrong turn. Tori-chan was definitely a world class navigator! Kotori was wise to lend her esteemed pet to the brunette.

_"I know I promised that I will show you the way out of the royal quarters," the Princess of Kaguya said apologetically, "But it seems like I have some important matters to attend to. Gomen ne, Hanayo-chan. But here," she handed her rotund pet to the handmaiden, "Take Tori-chan with you. She will make sure you won't lose your way!"_

And not only was the kakapo a good tour guide, it also served as a living badge that allowed Hanayo passage through a number of guarded doors and gates. The short-cuts the royal bird had instructed her to take cut her travel time quite a bit, and soon, Hanayo found herself in front of the Nishikino clinic.

The building was a separate establishment from the one in which the Antareans had met Maki. While the latter was in the royal compound, designed to cater to the inner circles of the royal family and their households, this one was built to provide medical services to the lower nobles, merchants, and, sometimes, middle-classed commoners of Kaguya. Maki had told her before that while this branch clinic was typically manned by their associates, physicians and interns who studied medicine under the Nishikinos, she saw and treated most of her own personal patients here. When Hanayo asked why, the redhead simply said that the infirmary and apothecary in the royal compound was primarily her mother's and that she felt more comfortable working in the institution in which she herself had been formally trained.

There was little to wonder beyond that, for this branch clinic was much larger than the one in the royal compounds. It was practically a hospital in its own right, a small castle full of healers and the ailing. Hanayo could only guess that this place was better equipped to handle more people.

Timidly, the young woman and the bird entered the infirmary, in which they were greeted by a slew of medical professionals, who were dressed similarly in maroon and white which Hanayo learned to be the colors of the Nishikino Clan. Women assisted patients while some of the men were already full-fledged physicians who taught the young interns and treated the ill. Hanayo immediately felt like she didn't belong because the language spoken within the walls of this clinic was different to the ones she was used to. She heard the names of medicinal herbs, potions, and tonics being prescribed by the physicians, while the nurses spoke of diseases that made her cringe. This was a much different world, with its own language and hierarchy.

"How may I help you, Ojou-chan?" An older man with a wiry and graying beard asked when he noticed Hanayo loitering by the entrance. "Oh, isn't that Tori-chan?"

"Chu!"

"I thought so," he chuckled. From the look of his uniform and the thick set of glasses he wore, he must be a physician. The man looked pleasant enough, but Hanayo somehow couldn't find her voice. "Nishikino Ojou-sama is still seeing patients though. Are you here to see her?"

It took a moment for Hanayo to realize that the doctor was talking to her and not the bird, "H-h-hai! We were supposed to meet for l-lunch… b-but if s-she's busy perhaps it's better if I…"

"Oh, so you must be the Antarean that ojou-sama mentioned to us." A plump woman of middling age and black hair bowed, "She has been expecting you, but as you can see… there is no rest for the weary." The physician dismissed himself to help a patient, so Hanayo was left with the woman, who was perhaps the head nurse of the establishment.

"Come follow me," the woman said and gestured towards a door to their right. There were benches in front of the room and those seats were positively full of patients. From children to the elderly, they all sat there waiting patiently until they were called.

"I-is that where N-Nishikino-sensei is?" Hanayo gulped. She knew that Maki was a prodigious medic, but she didn't quite realize the magnitude of it until now. The redhead told her that was she was still in training, but from the looks of the patients that were waiting their turn, that statement must have been false.

"Ojou-sama is highly sought after," the nurse explained, "She is the only pupil that Nishikino-sama trained herself, and she had been a genius as a little girl. Even though she still considers herself an intern, ojou-sama is as capable as some of the physicians here. And you know that they say the Nishikinos are blessed with healing hands. They are said to be blessed by the gods to be naturally talented at healing wounds and illnesses."

Hanayo earnestly listened to the woman, believing every word. Since Maki was so dedicated to her field and was quite passionate about it, she knew that even without the supposed blessing from the gods that her friend was a gifted healer. Whenever she spoke with the redhead, their conversations always strayed back to Maki's work. Sometimes the physician-in-training complained about certain patients, something about their symptoms being baffling or even ridiculous, but most of the time Maki simply shared stories about her profession. Granted the tales were rather generic, as if the redhead was unsure of how to make it sound personal or not use medical jargon, but there was definitely passion there, just inhibited by her awkwardness.

As the nurse continued on and on about the lore and history of the Nishikino Clan, Hanayo found herself peeking through the small slit left by the last patient who entered. Inside, she saw Maki sitting cross-legged in front of the old woman. Her mouth moved minutely as she briefly asked questions and jotted notes down using quill and parchment. Hanayo was surprised that the redhead was wearing glasses for this was the first time she had ever seen it, though oddly it fitted well with the admirable and cool image her friend had while working. For a moment, she felt so estranged from the friend she had become close to within the past few weeks. Hanayo knew it was silly, since the time they had spent together was nowhere near enough to learn even a small part of Nishikino Maki, but still, she didn't like how distant this professional physician was to the soft-smiling and surprisingly shy Maki from the festival.

"Yamamoto-san," the Nishikino heiress called from her personal office, "Please instruct Tanaka-san how to make this tonic at home so she won't need to travel so far just to see me. It will be much more convenient, especially since she has chronic pain."

"At once, ojou-sama!" The woman who was amiably speaking with Hanayo immediately responded and rushed into the room, "And also, ojou-sama, the guest you were expecting has arrived."

Maki's fine eyebrow rose and her intense violet eyes shifted towards the handmaiden by the door, "Oh, Hanayo. Is it lunch time already?"

"U-um… I actually thought I was late." Hanayo chuckled sheepishly as she placed Tori-chan down, "I will just wait for you. Rin-chan might show up any minute now, so hopefully we can all eat together?"

The physician glanced at her line of patients before returning her gaze towards the brunette, "I'm sorry for this, but I will join you as soon as I'm done, okay?"

"Please, take your time! I-I'll be outside." Hanayo bowed politely, "I don't want to be in the way."

Maki nodded and moved onto her next patient, although she instructed one of her servants to make sure that the brunette was comfortable while she waited. Outside, the handmaiden sat on the bench with her box of bentos beside her. Since it was already noon, it was a little warm outside but not unpleasantly so. There was a chill in the wind because of the fall breezes, so she and Tori-chan had no trouble making themselves comfortable.

The kakapo was contently nestled on the handmaiden's lap, cooing sleepily as Hanayo rubbed its grey-green feathers. Even now, the brunette didn't know why the royal bird was so friendly and attached to her, but she still felt honored. Birds were notorious in being particular with the humans who handled them, so being chosen by one that was as intelligent as Tori-chan was amazing. This new friendship had its perks too, and not the one that allowed Hanayo to be treated as some royal guest. Tori-chan was really soft and she loved petting it.

So far, her experiences in Kaguya were ones that she would remember for the rest of her life. Nowhere was she so well-received than in this place, where people were less judgmental and wicked. She felt like a person after such a long time, not some pet or slave made to tail someone of rank. Sure, Rin treated her like family, her closest friend, but even though Hanayo tried to convince herself that only her princess' opinion mattered, it still stung when she was treated like nothing. So, being able to socialize and even make friends of Kotori, Maki, and the others had been special for her.

"You're my friend too, right, Tori-chan?" Hanayo chuckled as she scratched the bird just above the wing.

"Chuu~"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Hanayo," Maki emerged from the clinic some time later, "I lost track of time."

"No need to apologize, Maki-chan." The brunette honestly didn't know how long she waited, for she had preoccupied herself in playing with Tori-chan. "You didn't hurry your patients, did you?"

"Of course not…" The crimson-haired woman's eyes darted to the side, "My associates took care of the ones that only need follow-up checks. It's routine to keep records of patient complaints, so I'll be able to review them later."

"Is that alright though?"

Maki quirked an eyebrow, "It's fine. Yamamoto-san was eager to remove me from my office anyway." The physician sighed, obviously baffled by her subordinate's actions.

"Yamamoto-san is very fond of you, I can tell," Hanayo giggled as she patted the space next to her, inviting her friend to sit. "Have you known each other for a long time?"

"Ever since I began the medical training, she has been like a fussy aunt to me." The redhead twirled a lock of her crimson hair between her fingers, a habit that she did whenever she was tense or simply deep in thought. "She's a contemporary of my mother, I think. She can be embarrassing sometimes though. What did she tell you?"

Hanayo giggled at Maki's expression of mild mortification, like an adolescent fearing for her own image, "Nothing but praises, Maki-chan."

Violet eyes glanced at her, "I-I see…"

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Maki-chan." The brunette voiced her observation from earlier, "It really makes you look mature and stern, like a real doctor!"

Upon hearing the word 'stern', Maki immediately removed her spectacles, "I-it comes from having to read so many tomes, books and parchments about medicine and diagnostics. I can still see just fine, but when reading, my eyes tire easily." The redhead paused while she fiddled with the eyewear on her lap, "Do… you think being stern is a good thing? I-I think the children get scared of my glasses so sometimes I have to take them off."

At first, Hanayo thought that she might have offended her friend with her statement, but when she realized that Maki was simply shy about her professional appearance, she couldn't help but giggle. The redhead was a lot more sensitive that she let on. At first glance, Maki looked like a no-nonsense woman, austere in her mannerisms and expressions. Though while she was straightforward with what she wanted, there was a softer side to the redhead, a woman who wasn't as sure about herself, and Hanayo found that endearing.

"I don't think it's the glasses, Maki-chan," the brunette supplied as she untied the bento's cloth wrapping, "I think it's just your aura, so you should try to smile more."

The physician looked at her as if she had grown a second head though Maki turned away almost immediately afterwards, "It's not like I'm don't smile…"

"You just look so serious all the time." Hanayo giggled, handing one of the boxes to the redhead, "Here's your food."

"A-arigatou," Maki mumbled as she placed the box on her lap, "You didn't have to do this, Hanayo. We could have just had one of my cooks make us lunch."

"But that won't do!" The handmaiden insisted, "I wanted to, and besides, I promised you some onigiri, right?"

The medic opened her bento and stared at the balls of rice lined up alongside a small spread of fresh lettuce, sautéed aromatics and tomatoes slices. Maki's tired eyes gleamed at the sight of her favorite food, which made Hanayo smile. It was like giving a child a sweet. What made the brunette laugh out loud, however, was the fact that though Maki's stare was long and seemingly calculating, she could just feel her giddiness of being given tomatoes for lunch.

"You…" the physician tried to speak even though she was so ready to dig in.

"I remembered you like tomatoes so I had to add some. I just hope that you'll still try the onigiri though."

"Of course I will." There was a half-smile that Maki vainly tried to suppress, but that only made her mouth twitch. "But Hanayo, how do you… um…"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't these too big for chopsticks?"

Hanayo was bewildered, especially after Maki pointed at the onigiri. "O-oh! You eat it using your hands!"

"M-my hands?" The redhead looked genuinely confused.

"Hai! Onigiri is the king of finger food, Maki-chan! You washed your hands right?"

"Yes, that a necessity being in my profe—"

Hanayo scooped a riceball from the box and handed it unceremoniously to her startled friend. Fortunately, Maki had enough countenance not to drop the thing, otherwise the brunette would have been very sad.

"There, now all you need to do is bite!"

The redhead looked at her with uncertainty before biting tentatively, unused to commoner food. At least she looked like she enjoyed the taste from the way she chewed thoughtfully before taking another mouthful. Thoroughly pleased by her friend's reception of the simple lunch she prepared, Hanayo offered a tomato slice that she carefully held between a pair of chopsticks. Maki looked at it, and after a moment, her face matched the color of the juicy fruit.

Hanayo thought she had choked.

"Y-you don't have to do that," the redhead stammered, after swallowing. "I can eat by myself."

"But you have your hands full, and I don't mind!" The handmaiden used to do this to Rin, when the latter was too preoccupied with riceballs or bread to eat the sidedishes, so for her this was not out of the ordinary. Maki seemed uncomfortable being fed though so Hanayo almost lowered her chopsticks, but the redhead eventually took the tomato slice, even if it was with some reluctance.

"D-delicious…"

"Hehe~ the riceball or the tomato—oh, you have rice on your cheek." The handmaiden automatically picked the white specks off the corner of Maki's lips. She didn't realize that the Nishikino heiress was also a clumsy eater, though maybe it was because she wasn't used to onigiris, which was evident from how awkwardly she was holding the treat. Without knowing it, Hanayo's fondness for the redhead grew, especially when the latter froze and displayed a brighter shade of red in embarrassment.

"I-I-I didn't realize… w-w-why did you eat it?" Maki's voice pitch rose to surprising levels after Hanayo ate the stray grains. The brunette stared at her, wide-eyed, for she didn't know that she put the rice in her mouth, but when she comprehended what had happened, she glowed as brightly as Maki.

"I-i-it's h-h-habit! A-and…" Hanayo's lips trembled as she hugged Tori-chan flush against her chest. What just happened? All of the sudden, her face was so warm she had the compulsion to hide it from Maki's sight. "I-it's a sin to waste rice!" But, oh, wasn't that an indirect kiss? No, the graceful physician couldn't think of it that way. Rin certainly didn't, and Hanayo always picked up after her childhood friend like this when she was being messy.

But… Maki was different.

The brunette hugged Tori-chan so tightly that the bird let out an irritated squawk. Horrified, Hanayo immediately apologized to the bird and gave it a small riceball as a peace offering. The kakapo looked miffed, with its feathers fluffed up, but it took the lure after a few more chiding chirps. The handmaiden sighed in relief that Tori-chan didn't begrudge her as much as she thought.

"That's odd," Maki mused after witnessing the spectacle, "If that was me, she would've bitten me already. Tori-chan must really like you. She's only ever been that lenient with Kotori…"

"But she likes you too, Maki-chan. That's what I believe anyway…" Hanayo trailed off, though she still couldn't bear to look at the redhead in the eye. It was still too embarrassing. "Tori-chan always visits you, right?"

"Not me, exactly, but my mother's old giant herb mortar." The taller woman sighed, "Though… I guess she's a good listener."

"Why? Do you speak with Tori-chan often?" Hanayo talked to inanimate objects more often than she would have liked, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. There were times when it was better to simply let out one's frustrations on things that would not get hurt.

Maki quickly averted her eyes. Her long, slim fingers were already busy coiling a lock of hair while she was in thought. "Not r-really! It just so happens it's always in the apothecary when I'm alone." Her lower lip was trembling, a clear sign that she was trying to escape the current topic but couldn't do so. She really was an awkward person, wasn't she? Always so aloof, so reserved and serious, yet underneath all of those, Hanayo found a kind, thoughtful girl, who was really honest to a fault, if not for her pride. The truth always seeped out from the mask though.

Learning and experiencing this side of Nishikino Maki made Hanayo happy. So happy, in fact, that she couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Why are you laughing?" The Panther of Kaguya hissed, though the sound held no real bite, "I-it's not that weird! …is it?"

"My, this is rare," A deep velvety voice of a woman startled the two.

Standing under the shade of a giant umbrella, and flanked by a handful of attendants, was a beautiful woman with colored lips, long red auburn curls that waved past her shoulders and chest, and a enigmatic yet kind smile. She had the same austere and seductive beauty as Maki, though in many respects, this woman's allure was much more potent.

"Mama!"

_Mama?_

Hanayo looked between the two women and fit the puzzle pieces together. She nearly tripped herself and dropped Tori-chan as she scrambled to stand and bow to the elder woman, whom she was sure, was the royal physician. "I-it's an honor to meet you, Nishikino-sama."

"Ara," Maki's mother chuckled, "The pleasure is mine, Koizumi-san, was it? My daughter has told me much about you and Hoshizora-hime. I am glad that you find time to visit my dear Maki-chan here in the infirmary. She keeps so few friends that I sometimes worry."

"M-ma—Okaa-san, what are you doing here?" Maki stood up and approached her mother. Watching their brief yet amiable banter, Hanayo deduced that mother and daughter were quite close, especially with the way Maki would slip out 'Mama' every now and then during their conversation. When she giggled, the younger Nishikino turned even redder, while the older one stifled her own chuckles behind a graceful hand.

"Well, do not let me keep you from your lunch, dear," Maki's mother gave her daughter a loving kiss on the forehead before walking inside the clinic to make her rounds. "I will leave my daughter in your care, Koizumi Hanayo-san. Good day."

When her friend returned to her seat, she said, "You have a very beautiful mother, Maki-chan. Now I know where you got your looks from, hehe~"

"Oh, stop it," Maki twirled a lock of hair between her fingers again, "I didn't expect her to come today, to be honest."

"Why is that? Doesn't she visit you often?"

"She… used to, but with the Empress in need of care, she's been preoccupied. Not that I mind, of course. At least she doesn't preside over me as much as she used to, and I get to do what I want." The crimson-haired woman seemed to look at nothing as she stared at the road, "I have a little bit of freedom, I guess."

There was conflict in Maki's heart, and Hanayo could sense it. However, she didn't feel like she had the right to say anything. "I think she loves you very much."

"I know she does. I-I love her too… I just…" the apprentice physician shook her head, "I suppose I need to… grow up a little more. I'm glad she likes you though. She can be quite protective of me at times, but she immediately took a liking to you. First Tori-chan, now my mother. You're an odd one, Hanayo."

"Eh?" The handmaiden blinked her mauve eyes, unsure what to make of that.

Maki smiled warmly, a smile that actually reached her eyes. "You're easy to like."

If she wasn't blushing before, Hanayo was sure she was blushing now. How embarrassing!

"T-thank y-you…" She lowered her head to hide her face. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel like she ran for miles and miles? Maybe she should get herself checked. She was at a hospital after all.

"Kayochin! Maki-chan!" Thankfully, Rin came to save the day. The Antarean Princess jovially waved as she ran towards them. Typical Rin. It was either she was still or she was running. And she was never still.

"Rin-chan!"

"What took you so long? Hanayo has been here for hours."

"Gomen, gomen!" Rin grinned brightly in front of them, "Rin had to run a few errands and talk to Eli-chan about some things."

Maki quirked an eyebrow, "You talked to Eli? About what?"

The orange-haired princess took a moment to inhale a rice ball and purr at how good it tasted before responding, "About what Rin has to do next. Since Rin can't get married anymore, she has to find another way to help Kaguya. So Rin decided to go back to Antares and get help!"

Hanayo paled. Sure, their ultimate destination was Antares anyway, since there was no point of them staying here forever, but if her best friend was going to do what she thought then…

"Rin-chan… you know that might not be—"

"Rin has made up her mind nya!" There was fire in those feline-like eyes. A fire that Hanayo rarely saw in her sheltered and often put down friend. It was frightening. "Rin will not be useless anymore. There are people that Rin wants to protect here in Kaguya and Rin will do her best for them."

"Rin…" Even Maki frowned, bemused, "An alliance must be brokered, and that's not going to be easy."

"Rin will do whatever it takes to keep Maki-chan safe and happy where she belongs. Eli-chan said that war is never pretty and many people will die, but what's worse than innocents being affected and even killed in war? They can't even defend themselves." Rin flopped down beside Hanayo, sandwiching the silent young woman between herself and Maki. "Rin's birthright must have some purpose or value nya! And Rin will find that purpose, so she's going back to Antares."

Hanayo remained quiet, her mind frazzled. She would be lying if she said that she didn't hope to stay in Kaguya forever, but she didn't imagine that she would return to Antares like this. Already, her hands were trembling in fear and worry.

"How do you plan to get Antares' cooperation?" The handmaiden mentally thanked Maki's ever-pragmatic mind.

"Rin will talk to her father," the princess spoke with unfounded resolve. "If that doesn't work, well… Rin will just have to find another way."

Maki inhaled deeply as if filling her lungs would give her some sort of epiphany. Hanayo hoped that the physician could talk some sense into her friend's impulsiveness.

"Alright… I will come with you."

Hanayo almost fainted.

"Eh?! Maki-chan will come with Rin-rin? Are you even allowed to?" Chartreuse eyes were wide with amazement. Evidently, Rin was ecstatic to hear that their new friend had decided to accompany them.

"I've… given it a lot of thought, since you two came here," Maki spared the two of them a glance, "You may or may not know, but the lands that are in the thick of the fighting is actually my family's, the Nishikino province to the west. So, most of the people who are dying are my people." The heiress anxiously toyed with the rims of her uniform's pockets, "It's easy to forget, since I haven't set foot in that territory for a long time, but whenever I am reminded of it, I grow restless. I should do something about it too, since those lands are the lands that I will one day inherit from my mother. It's those lands and those people that my father protected."

"Maki-chan…"

"I've always wondered if I belong here, here in this infirmary. As a physician, there's no other place I'd rather be, but as Nishikino Maki… this place seems so small." The redhead looked up at the cloudless sky as she leaned back against the wall behind the bench, "I should be somewhere out there. I should be the one seeking help for my province, not you Rin."

Hanayo glanced at the Antarean Princess and saw a newfound admiration for their mutual friend.

"Then we should find help together, Maki-chan, Kayochin! Come with me! Hehe~ We might be more successful as a team."

"Rin-chan…" The handmaiden couldn't help but smile, for she felt proud somehow, in spite of her worries. She immediately hugged her childhood friend after Rin had wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'll always be right beside you, Rin-chan!"

To Maki, the princess held out an upturned palm. "Hopefully Maki-chan can convince lots of people with her wits and charm. That will make Rin's job a lot easier!"

The Kaguyan sat there frozen, red-faced and embarrassed, but she took Rin's hand all the same.

"Mou!" Maki complained after the orange-haired princess tugged at her to join the group hug, "Rin, stop it! This is embarrassing. We're outside!"

"But Maki-chan is already part of MakiRinPana!"

"M-MakiRinP-Pana?! Nani sore, imi wakan nai!"

Hanayo winced when her best friend received a well-aimed chop to the head.

"Itai!"

"Chu!" Tori-chan had enough of being squished in this rambunctious embrace and pecked at Maki while she smacked Rin with a wing.

"No fair! Why didn't you hit Kayo-chin?"

"Rude bird."

Sandwiched between the two of them, however, a part of Hanayo believed that there was a chance they might succeed, even though there was really no way to know that until they actually stepped in Antares. Whatever happened when they did, she vowed to always support Rin, and protect her whenever necessary, although she supposed that now extended to Maki as well.

_Be strong, Hanayo._


	15. Ch12 Farewells

**Athyra: **Sorry this took too long since we want to ensure the delivery polished, being an emotional chapter. Originally ghikiJ was supposed to write Nozomi's scene but since the wacky miko is of a different wavelength, we decided to switch XD So look forward to ghikiJ's intense chapter and arc ender next!

**ghikiJ:** So another long chapter this time. Thanks for coming back to read. There are a lot of things happening in this chapter so hopefully it'll make the wait worth it.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act III: Departures**

**Chapter 12 – Farewells  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You know, I feel really proud, like a mama bird seeing her chick fly for the first time, hehe."

"You're only a few years older than me…"

Giggling, Minami Kotori looped her arm through Maki's, startling her. "W-What are you doing?"

"Maki-chan's my escort right now, ne?"

Nishikino Maki frowned as she surveyed the surroundings, her violet eyes darting here and there. "But… we should be safe right? Didn't that Yamada post sentries around the perimeter?" They strolled down the central path at the Sakura Michi, enjoying a rare moment of peace and privacy without the entourage of advisors and guards that seemed to increase every day. It was pleasant to be able to breathe, however temporary the moment was, but it was something that Kotori would not miss for the world because her dearest little sister figure was stepping out of the country for the first time. The princess would be lying if she said she was not worried.

"Yamada-san did, yes… reluctantly of course, but he still kindly rearranged my schedule."

Maki's brows remained furrowed with unease while she twirled a strand of her hair. Kotori was reminded of the games they used to play years ago, for the socially awkward heiress would arch an eyebrow and stood particularly straight while playing with her curly tresses, exactly the same as she was doing now. Even then, the little girl would still hide behind either her or Umi while Honoka ran around boisterously. Endeared, Kotori giggled and leaned against her taller friend. "We're fine here, Maki-chan. Besides, if any evil assassins were to get through, I'll protect you~"

"W-What? You're the princess! I-I should be the one to do so!"

The soothing bubble of memories burst upon that word. "True, I am the princess," she held out her palm to capture a lone sakura petal that drifted towards them. Those words were stabbing, and the pain reached deep in her heart. A sovereign was said to be the child of the gods, more powerful and divine. It was only right for such a mighty being to defend those who were weaker and meeker, was it not? And yet, "Safe and protected here, while…"

Kotori felt uncertain of what she should be sometimes.

Maki hesitantly patted her arm, so she did her best to reign in her emotions and turn her seemingly ever present frown into a smile. "Maki-chan's all grown up now, ready to leave the nest and go on a journey."

"Are we still on that bird analogy? I do agree on one thing though," violet eyes glimmered with both excitement and determination. _"_I _am_ ready_."_

The princess smiled warmly as she disengaged herself and stood in front of her friend "So you are. I meant what I said, Maki-chan. I'm really proud of you."

The novice physician folded her arms, her head slightly tilted with her gaze averted, like a child who was pleased at the praise but trying to appear nonchalant. However, a formidable heiress lurked beneath that endearing front. Kotori realized this fact for the first time during the forum between the Kaguyan council and the Antarean entourage.

_"Thank you for your presence today. I understand that it is rather sudden." Hoshizora Rin bowed politely towards the Princess of Kaguya and her court. She was surprisingly solemn with her mouth drawn into a tight, unsmiling line. Nowhere was the energetic cat-like girl that Kotori had previously met. This was the Princess of Antares. _

_"My stay in Kaguya has been the most pleasant," the girl with hair borne of starfire began, "Everyone was very kind and generous to me and my entourage, and I… I would have loved to be part of this nation. However, due to my intended's unfortunate fate, I realize that I can never truly be a member of this wonderful kingdom… not in the way that our parents had planned. I must take my leave now and deliver this sorrowful message to my father in Antares."_

_"So you are leaving, Hoshizora-hime?" Kotori was astonished about this sudden development, only to be even more surprised at how fast time flew. The Antareans had been in Kaguya for nearly a month now, creating stronger ties between the two countries. Sadly, the most binding contract was the one that could not be forged, and it could be that Rin felt she had overstayed her welcome. "Did I not tell you that you can stay here for as long as you wished? Even without my esteemed brother…"_

_The other princess gave her sunny smile, a familiar visage she was used to seeing on the younger woman, "You did, Kotori-hime, and I'm grateful for that. It is because of your kindness that allowed me to form strong bonds with people here. I'm thankful! I made friends here; I met Maki-chan, Honoka-chan, Umi-sensei, Nozomi-chan, and everyone else because of you and the time you generously gave me. Even in these short few weeks, I already feel like they will be life-long friends. That's why I must go back to Antares as soon as possible! Just the thought of my precious people being danger… I will not allow that. I will return to Antares and seek the military support that Kaguya needs."_

_The resounding gasps from the Antarean entourage were almost deafening, but all Kotori could hear was Rin's promise. Would she really? Kaguya was in a dire situation for her men were growing tired of war. War was also expensive, very expensive. And with a cold winter coming, Kotori feared that they would not withstand Mikado's advances for much longer. Truly, it was only because of Eli's resourcefulness and Honoka's prowess that kept them from caving this year, especially after Prince Taka was killed. _

_"Hime-sama, if I may," an Antarean noble took a step forward and spoke to his princess, "Without a marriage arrangement…"_

_Rin didn't even look at him, as if doing so would make her resolve waver. Her chartreuse green eyes gleamed in warning. "Do not speak against me in front of other people. Counsel me in private."_

_"O-of c-course," he appeared to be in awe as he obediently returned to his place besides the other nobles._

_To Kotori, the orange-haired young woman said, "I will leave at first light with a small contingent. Since time is of the essence, my entourage can journey at their own pace while I set out first. I understand that there is a cause for haste. Ayase-taisho told me as much." _

_"Rin-chan…"_

_"I… I cannot promise Antares' whole military because the final decision still lies with my father, but this is the least that I can do."_

_"Hime-sama," another Antarean, this time a mustachioed man, spoke up, pleading for Rin to change her mind, "Hoshizora-sama would—"_

_"Please think," Rin smiled apologetically, but her gaze remained fierce and bright. "If Kaguya falls this winter, Antares is next. Mikado never said they will stop here. This way, we also protect our own. I'm sure father would… understand."_

_"And Antares will not be come out of this arrangement empty-handed, I promise you." Everyone's attention suddenly flew towards Nishikino Maki, who had stepped out from the crowd to join Rin in the middle of the gathering. She glanced at the orange-haired princess, who beamed at her, and then at Koizumi Hanayo. The meek handmaiden stood just as determinedly behind her liege, and gave the redhead an encouraging nod. For a moment, the three of them seemed just as indomitable as any of the veteran warriors. _

_"I will personally accompany Hoshizora-hime when she speaks to her father," Maki spoke assertively. "An alliance is still possible without marriage, and my land has much to offer to Antares."_

_"Y-you are going to Antares, Maki-chan?" There were too many unexpected decisions here today, so many that Kotori was not quite sure how to handle it. As the Nishikino heiress proposed her plans to the council, the princess mentally called for her older brother, for Taka would have known what must be done here in a heartbeat. If only he had left her with some of his strength._

Kotori vividly recalled how Rin appeared during that conference; gone was the lost kitten dressed in a male guard's uniform, replaced by a determined adolescent who was able to convince her councilmen of her plan. Clad in ceremonial robes of Antares' national colors of green and yellow, the princess of the stars left quite the impression with everyone in attendance. To be able to bend people's mindsets about important matters was a skill that every royal must learn in order to succeed, and Rin was able to just that with only a few words.

In a way, Kotori was envious of Rin for being a natural leader and finding her path, while she remained lost within her cage, waiting for something to happen. She wondered when the cage's door would open, if it ever would.

"I'll miss them," she murmured wistfully, "They've been good company. If only we have more time or if we had met under different circumstances, we could have shown them more of Kaguya. I'm sure Hanayo-chan would love the alpacas at the Ayase Ranch - they're so fluffy, just like her."

"And Rin would have liked playing with the many cats roaming on my family estate," Maki added with a slight smirk. "Her brethren after all."

"Hehe, that would've been really cute! I really enjoyed spending time with them. Tori-chan certainly agrees - I bet she's with Hanayo-chan right now. "

"Yeah, Tori-chan's really fond of her, though it's not surprising." Maki's thoughts seemed to drift at the mention of the quiet yet sweet handmaiden, which prompted Kotori to smile. The younger woman must have grown close to Hanayo in these past few weeks, enough for the normally aloof Maki to treat her as a true friend. The princess had thought that it was only the brunette who harbored attentiveness and admiration for the apprentice physician, but it was not the case, was it?

A mischievous smile replaced the princess's sad one moments prior. "Hmm~ Yes, Hanayo-chan cherishes the flower pin you gave her."

"W-Why are we talking about that? It's not like it has a special meaning or anything," Maki averted her eyes, a fierce blush adorning her cheeks once more. "I mean, it is special in a way but… well, I-I also gave something to that cat!"

"Cat… oh you mean Rin-chan? Oh my, Maki-chan has grown quite greedy ne?" Kotori couldn't help but giggle now. Maki was so easy to fluster! No wonder Nico, Honoka and Nozomi loved to pick on her so much.

"What?"

"Hmm now I see why Maki-chan's going to Antares with them."

"Mou, Kotori!"

She tilted her head playfully, her gaze filled with fondness as she held the younger woman's hand. "Ne, Maki-chan, promise me you'll tell me everything you see on your adventure. I'd love know what it's like…" she paused and lowered her head then, her voice now laced in guilt. "Gomen, I keep making it sound like a fun trip when it isn't."

"Well, while I do have a grim purpose on this journey, it doesn't change the fact that it'll be exciting," Maki said firmly, though she was still acting like the trek would not a big deal at all. "I promise I won't leave out any details - in fact, I'll make it so good that you'll feel like you were there too."

Kotori blinked in pleasant surprise before bashfully holding up her pinkie. The redhead clumsily locked hers around it and added, "I'll invite them over again once things are better, and I'm sure Hanayo and Rin won't object to that."

Hazel eyes regarded the young woman before her as her chest ached in anxiousness and protectiveness. After a moment's hesitation, she enveloped the redhead in a careful hug. "I'll really miss you, Maki-chan. Please take care of yourself."

Maki was silent at first, but she returned the gesture eventually, even though her posture remained a little stiff. Kotori gave her a squeeze before reluctantly pulling away, but when she did so she heard a fumbling whisper.

"You too, Kotori nee-chan."

"Hm? Did you just-"

"I'm not repeating it!" The redhead abruptly distanced herself and twirled her hair again, her stance rigid as if she were getting ready to bolt at any moment's notice.

Twittering, Kotori couldn't help but hug the protesting adolescent again. It's been so long since she's heard that special term, a moniker that was only ever used by an uncertain little girl all those years ago. Suddenly, it felt like it was only yesterday when she held Maki's little hand and navigated through the labyrinth that was the castle's corridors. They had gotten lost in the castle when they were little, and the younger girl had been inconsolable due to her fear of not seeing her mom and dad again. Kotori had held her hand then, and promised that they would find their way back to their parents. It had taken an eternity or just a few minutes—it had been hard to tell—for them to find anyone. But when they did, the teary tiny redhead had refused to let go even after they found Nishikino-sensei.

"Hehe, I take back what I said earlier, you're still the same adorable Maki-chan~"

Unable to come up with a decent response, the taller woman only huffed and tried to avoid eye contact. She still didn't push away though, and that was enough for the fair-haired princess.

"Pardon my intrusion…"

The familiar voice easily appeased the restlessness that threatened to overflow, but Kotori smoothly hid her relief behind a playful wink. "Mou, didn't Umi-chan speak to Maki-chan earlier this morning? It's my turn to monopolize her~"

The captain of the royal guard greeted them and stepped forward hesitantly. "I apologize, but I just recalled that I still have a few more things to-"

"Umi, I'll be fine," Maki interjected, sounding exasperated. "I'm grateful for your advices but I can handle myself."

The raven-haired woman still appeared unconvinced, but she was interrupted again before she could speak.

"Really, you fret too much, both of you," the youngest of the three folded her arms as fierce violet eyes flickered between them. "I had enough of that from Nozomi already."

"Right, I may have spoken too much," Umi said sheepishly before approaching them. "Well then, I wish you a safe journey, Maki… hmm?" She glanced quizzically at Kotori, who nudged her arm. "Um, right, okay."

Under Maki's puzzled stare, the captain coughed self-consciously and patted her head. "You are even taller than I am now, just as Nozomi said. Time does indeed fly."

"Deshou? It feels not long ago when Honoka-chan first brought you to our picnic, right here," Kotori chuckled affectionately, "I remember how she stumbled and took you down with her…"

Even Umi was smiling now. "If my memory serves me, Honoka had to placate you with a month's worth of tomatoes."

"Forget that!" Bristling, Maki waved her hand as if she could physically wipe away the images now playing in the two older women's minds. "I'm already nineteen, so you should all stop babying me!"

Kotori was undeterred by the redhead's growl. She may be known as the Panther of Kaguya, but she will always be their tomato-loving Cub. "That's how precious you are to us, Maki-chan~"

The redhead's cheeks flushed rather impressively as she spun around and stormed away in haste. "E-Enough of that! I'm going! B-Bye!"

Pouting, the princess turned towards her companion and pretended to look cross. "Mou, my alone time with Maki-chan's cut short because of you, Umi-chan~"

Amber eyes blinked in mild confusion before the guileless captain lowered her head. "My apologies. I shall try to arrange another-"

"It's okay, that's not necessary," Kotori sighed at her friend's lackluster, though unsurprising, response to her attempt at playful banter. "It's better this way. But you have to make up for it, ne? I have some time left before my meeting."

Umi nodded and held out her hand. "Certainly, it would be my honor to accompany you, Kotori."

The princess valiantly ignored how her heart sped up at the simple gesture as she placed her hand in the captain's open palm. Not trusting herself to speak properly, she remained silent as they strolled down the path. Her companion, as thoughtful as ever, gave her time to think and gather her composure. Kotori closed her eyes briefly, immersing herself in this serene atmosphere and the light fragrance of sakura trees, as well as the comforting presence of her friend.

"So we're the only ones left… Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan, and myself."

The raven-haired captain nodded gravely. "Yes, they have all set out in for their respective paths."

"Remember to visit Nozomi-chan whenever you can, ne?"

"Hmm?"

Kotori thought about the vast temple grounds, a place she did not have the opportunity to frequent anymore, and how lonesome the emerald-eyed woman appeared in spite of the numerous priestesses stationed there. "At least we are able to keep each other company, as you are the captain of the royal guard. But Nozomi-chan… "

Umi let out a rare smile as she turned towards the direction of the shrine. "Maki said something similar to me earlier. Her exact words were 'Nozomi would get lonely since Nico-chan's not around. She likes it when people give her surprise visits.' I intend to follow Maki's advice."

The fair-haired princess hid her giggles behind her flowing sleeves, endeared by their mutual little sister figure. Her heart ached rather persistently once more, and she chided herself for missing her friends this much already. The absence of Honoka's sunny spirit made it difficult for Kotori to remain optimistic, especially since the ginger was the source of her trepidation.

"Honoka will be fine," Umi spoke gently, and Kotori couldn't help but smile at the fact that her childhood friend was able to read her mind so easily.

"I know. She always makes the impossible possible, ne?"

The two women shared an amiable moment of silence, fondly recalling the various adventures they had as young girls. Kotori's heart swelled in pride upon the memories, of how the cheerful daughter of a sweetshop owner grew into an valiant warrior that protected their country. The White Knight was able to defy the notorious Black Knight time and again, keeping the enemy forces in check and the war at a stalemate. This mission to free Otobe would be no different than her past triumphs.

Those determined blue eyes ensured her of that.

_"Leave it to me, Kotori-chan!"_

_The White Knight closed their distance in jovial steps and wrapped her arms heartily around the surprised princess, much to the council's disapproval. The elders' affronted murmurs faded into the background as Kotori returned the hug just as emotionally. She could feel her dear friend's slight tremors in spite of her confident aura. Of course, Honoka was just human, as afraid for her own life as any other, and Kotori felt awful for sending her out into the bloody warzone._

_But Kaguya had no choice. The White Knight was their trump card. _

_Feeling the need to soothe the ginger somehow, the princess pecked her cheek and gave her the sweetest smile she could muster. "You have my utmost trust, Honoka-chan."_

_Grinning, Honoka returned the kiss and ignored the council's furious whispers. "Hehe, I've received Kotori-chan's blessings~ Arigatou!"_

_The two women then expectantly turned towards the blonde general, who chuckled and approached them as well. "Will hime-sama grace me with her charm too?"_

_"Of course, Eli-chan~!"_

_Unlike the White Knight, the revered general graciously got on one knee and pressed her lips against the princess' knuckles. "Our troops will do everything we can to free Otobe from Mikado."_

_Kotori nodded and gazed at her friends, her heart beating so anxiously that the background noise became muffled. She hoped her voice was steady as she placed her hand over her pounding heart. "General Ayase Eli and Commander Kousaka Honoka, you have Kaguya's utmost trust. Come back to us, sound and victorious, my brave warriors."_

_They both got on one knee and respectfully lowered their heads. "Understood, Kotori-hime."_

"Honoka and Eli will be fine, Kotori," Umi's quiet but certain voice broke her out of reverie. "I trust Honoka, and with Eli around to keep her in check, they can pull through anything."

The princess glanced at her companion curiously, searching the raven-haired captain's placid expression for clues. She recalled the intense look Umi and Eli shared before the general took her leave. There were so many unspoken words in that emotional exchange, as if they were the only people standing at that crowded court. She had always known about her friend's crush on the blonde since they were little girls, which was understandable because Eli was also a role model for both Honoka and Kotori. The princess still enjoyed teasing Umi about it from time to time, but she did not think admiration could have grown to something more, and the way that the general gazed at the captain made Kotori experience a wretched feeling that she would rather not name.

After all, Eli was one of her important people too.

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" Umi noticed her searching glance and paused in their stroll.

Kotori immediately averted her eyes, afraid to reveal her thoughts. Instead of the question that threatened to escape her lips, she merely said, "I was just thinking how peaceful it is here and how… different it will be in Otobe."

"Indeed, not only did Mikado lay siege upon the town, they are also getting ready to capture the surrounding villages," the captain clenched her fists and looked up at the sky. "Honoka and Eli will have much to do."

The princess noticed the restive edge in her tone and that immediately made her feel guilty. "Gomen, Umi-chan, for keeping you here."

"Pardon?"

Those words have already slipped out, so she had no recourse but to elaborate. "I-I mean, you would prefer to be out there in the battlefield, where you could watch out for Honoka-chan and Eli-chan… right?"

Though she was afraid of her companion's response, the masochistic part of her wanted to know too.

"I would not deny that being there with them would make me feel relieved," Umi spoke somberly after a few moments of contemplation. "But in the end, this is the better arrangement. After all, I should be here to watch over you, Kotori."

She chuckled wryly at that. "I'm the princess and you're the captain of the royal guard, so of course that's how things are."

"No, that is not the only reason." Amber eyes hardened, and they looked at her as if she was the only person they could see. "You are important to me because… you are you, Kotori. Please do not think that I am only staying here out of duty."

Kotori licked her dry lips, feeling shaken to her core at the sheer devotion in her friend's tone. Her throat constricted as she struggled to regain her bearing. "Umi-chan… "_ Daisuki_. "I lo-" Kotori swallowed painfully and kept her voice light. "You're very important to me too, Umi-chan."

Austere amber softened in response, followed by a small smile that was able to alleviate her fears yet worsen the numbing ache in her chest at the same time. Before she knew it, she closed their distance in hasty steps and wrapped her arms around the startled captain.

"K-Kotori?"

She took a deep breath and rested her chin on Umi's stiff shoulder. As she expected, the raven-haired woman was flustered and at a loss of what to do. After all, they rarely embraced so intimately throughout their long friendship.

It was only when the captain awkwardly returned the hug that Kotori managed to find her voice once more, as shaky as it was. "Onegai, Umi-chan," she bit her lips and requested faintly, knowing that her childhood friend would not refuse. "Let me stay like this, just for a while."

Umi's posture was still rigid, but she relaxed a little and gently caressed her hair, just as Kotori expected.

"Certainly."

The princess closed her eyes under the comforting gesture, feeling safe and cherished within those arms. She wanted to do everything she could to help her country and become the leader people needed her to be, but having the heart was not enough. She simply was not ready, because Prince Taka had shouldered the burden and made sure his little sister was shielded from the harsh reality. The terrifying responsibilities she had to carry now, on top of self-loathing and her own naivety, made her weak in the knees.

The more she thought about it, the more terrified she felt. "Gomen ne, Umi-chan. I-I'm… I'm just scared I suppose."

"There is no need to apologize," Umi's deep voice was soothing near her ear. "Remember how you used to hold my hand, Kotori? Honoka's plans were too much sometimes, but you always tried your best to calm me. I am glad that I am able to do the same for you now."

Not trusting herself to speak properly anymore, Kotori merely nodded against the captain's shoulder. Even though she felt despicable for being so selfish, she still indulged herself for just this moment.

She's just seeking comfort in the arms of the woman she loved. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

* * *

Emerald eyes snapped open, lethargic and unfocused as they looked around in an attempt to recognize the surroundings. The much-revered high priestess of Kaguya muffled her rather impressive yawn before rubbing her face to get rid of the sleepiness. Sheepish, Toujou Nozomi glanced behind her for a familiar petite figure to scold her for nodding off, only to remember that her dear companion has yet to return from her mission.

"_You sleep and eat and sleep… ugh. Come on, oh great miko-sama, at least try."_

Ah, she was even hearing things now. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss the feisty ninja's voice, though she must be a masochist to enjoy being nagged at. Sighing, she tucked her hands within her sleeves and stood up shakily, her legs numb from kneeling at the small reliquary in front of the pond for hours. She vaguely recalled that she was in the middle of a routine morning prayer, but she must have drifted off for a while because it was nearly noon already. Nico would have snarled at her about falling asleep so defenselessly out in the open, wouldn't she? Shivering from the chilly breeze, she hurried towards the temple grounds where the air felt warmer, and perhaps one of her mikos has already prepared lunch. She fantasized the warm nabe hotpot and the mouth-watering grilled meat she dreamed about earlier, as well as the pleasant company she had. The whole group was there, including their loveable Antarean guests, and thus the meal tasted so delicious.

Alas, as much as she wished for it to be real, that wonderful scenario was merely a dream.

Nozomi frowned minutely and paused in her walk, reaching inside her sleeves for the few tarot cards she drew at dawn. She rested against one of the sacred trees within the garden, feeling its mythical energy thrumming beneath its sturdy trunk as she gazed thoughtfully at the foreign talisman.

The Sun brimmed with phantom warmth, bestowing her with hope and conviction. She thoughtfully caressed the slightly frayed edge of the upright card while Honoka's unwavering smile and Eli's determined visage tugged at her mind. It was natural to be worried about her two friends, knowing they were out there fighting for their country and for their own lives, but at least she was able to find solace in this positive draw. Emerald eyes flickered towards the second card, her chest constricting at the daunting image of the Tower. Changes were not necessarily good signs though Nozomi was inclined to think on the bright side. Maki, Rin and Hanayo have decided upon their paths after all, and the power of the stars shone even more indomitably within the Hoshizora princess. This seemingly consternating draw was a mere indicator for the things to come.

The high priestess frowned at the last card in her hand, for she fully understood what the Lovers in reverse spelled. Disharmony amongst the nine fates could cause a greater upheaval than they could ever imagine, especially if they were to lose the strength of mind. Swallowing, she glanced at the patch of anemone flowers, now shaded by the towering canopy of the nearby tree with golden leaves. The tree stood tall and strong with its leaves dazzling under the afternoon sun, while the beautiful flowers exuded an exotic and gentle aura as the tree provided cool shade for its young petals.

However, their closeness only painted anguish over this picturesque scene.

She did not want to ponder the labyrinth of possibilities and could only pray for the most optimal outcome. Her readings were meant for guidance and nothing more. She closed her eyes wearily, deciding that she has already meddled with fate more than she should. Her world would not be protected by her, a mere support figure, but she knew that her most trusted person would.

When she opened her eyes again, the black-haired ninja was standing a few feet away from her. Nico's expression was grim while her arms were folded in agitation. Nozomi immediately recognized the dark look in those ruby orbs, knowing how much blood must have soaked the twin-tailed woman's small hands for the sake of their nation. However, as always, the miko did not prod the grisly details of her mission and continued to wait patiently for the ninja to share her experiences, whenever she felt it necessary. Thus she simply gave her friend a warm smile.

"Okaeri, Nicocchi."

"...Tadaima," Nico's expression softened as she let out a quiet sigh. After giving the taller woman a thorough scrutiny, she smirked knowingly. "If only I came back a bit earlier… I would've caught you asleep in the middle of a prayer, yes?"

Sheepish, Nozomi chuckled and waved it off as she tried to assess her friend's well being. It did not seem that the ninja was injured though she could just be hiding it, based on their previous experience. "You're back early, Nicocchi. I thought you were not due for another two days."

"Well, I got recalled," Nico tilted her head towards the peregrine falcon circling above them. The royal advisor recognized the breed as the urgent carriers used by the council, rather than the regular dove or pigeon messengers that Honoka was fond of. "It seems like I've been given a new assignment."

Revelation dawned upon the high priestess, for she knew that the council has chosen a qualified individual as the Nishikino heiress' bodyguard for the long trip to Antares. She only missed the identity of the person because she drifted off during the tedious meeting.

Well, she did suggest the black-haired ninja for the job; she just wasn't awake to hear it being finalized. There were many experienced and reliable candidates but Nozomi could only entrust Nico for this task.

Maki, Rin and Hanayo were about to set off on a journey of self-discoveries, new challenges as well as personal growth of body and mind. They would need someone who could protect them, guide them and be the pillar of strength they could depend on. In turn, they just might be able to get the wary ninja to open her heart again.

After all, a star could not shine brightly on its own.

"_Nozomi-chan!"_

_The miko barely had enough time to drop her broom in order to catch her unexpected visitor's tackling hug. "Rin-chan! My my, I did not even sense you coming here~"_

"_Nya? Is this about the ki thing again? Rin still doesn't really get it, even though Umi-sensei's tried to explain so many times…" The adorable Antarean princess burrowed herself in Nozomi's arms, mewling like a loving kitten wanting to be petted._

"_Of course you wouldn't get it. It's too advanced for your simple mind." Maki's voice oozed scorn as she watched the two embrace like long-lost family. _

_But ah, the redhead's soft gaze already betrayed her. The miko muffled her giggles before extending her arm towards her third guest. "Come join us, Hanayo-chan!"_

_Unlike the Hoshizora princess who always dropped by unannounced or the untruthful apprentice physician who only came here 'by chance', Nozomi did not have as many opportunities in getting to know the shy handmaiden. Even then, it was easy to see what a sweet and friendly girl the brunette was, a perfect balance for the outgoing Rin and aloof Maki. In a way, the miko was most concerned for Hanayo because the other two might be too much to handle during the unknown journey ahead._

"_E-Excuse me then…" The bashful girl approached them only to be caught by Rin's vicegrip and she found herself squished between the laughing pair. "Hehe not so tight, Rin-chan!"_

"_Ne, Hanayo-chan, there are many changes ahead - some might even seem daunting - but that's why you have to take care of your friends. They will protect you too, so do not fear and just follow your heart. You too, Rin-chan. Please keep believing in yourself."_

"_Of course, Rin will protect Kayochin and Maki-chan!" Rin grinned and nuzzled the chuckling woman again, while the brunette nodded seriously and returned the hug._

"_I-I will try my best, Nozomi-chan."_

_Pleased at the familiar moniker, the miko gave her one more squeeze before freeing her arm one more time. "Come on now, Maki-chan, don't you want to join us~?"_

"_Why? This is so childish!" Glaring at them derisively, the redhead twirled her hair and turned away. "I did not come here to waste time and-" She jolted in horror when Nozomi suddenly dashed towards her. "Wait, stop! Why are you-"_

_The mortified Nishikino heiress barely evaded the smirking miko's outstretched hands and almost stumbled when the older woman lunged at her a second time. "Nozomi!"_

"_Yan~ Maki-chan's so shy so I have to take the initiative~" Giggling, the head priestess mused how ridiculous this scene must have appeared to the other mikos elsewhere on the temple grounds. The redhead must have pondered the exact same thing too, for her cheeks darkened like the tomatoes she loved so much as she desperately tried to dodge. _

_Nozomi continued to chase after the younger woman, feeling much freer since the many years she has become the head of the shrine. How long has it been since the last time she ran around without a care in the world? While she was not exactly fast, neither was the prideful healer._

"_Let Rin join nya!" Unsurprisingly, the cat-like princess easily caught up to them, followed by a frantic Hanayo who was also quite fit due to years of looking after her energetic friend. _

"_Go catch her, private Rin!"_

"_Hai, Nozomi-taicho!"_

"_Bueeh!?"_

_With a cheerful yowl, the orange-haired girl pounced on the stunned redhead who did not even have the chance to dodge. Entangled, the two rolled all over the grass and got dirt over their silken kimonos. Nozomi was pleased to see that Rin had placed her hand behind Maki's head before they toppled, protecting her from the fall._

"_G-Get off!" The taller girl's face was irrefutably as red as her hair as she tried to pry the giggling princess off her stomach. Rin only purred, refusing to budge a single inch from her comfy spot._

"_Ano, are you two okay? Eek!" Ever helpful, the handmaiden approached them only to trip over her friend's flailing limbs and face-planted right in the redhead's chest. _

_Though huffing furiously, Maki stopped struggling after seeing how futile it was to extricate herself from the pile. Blushing fiercely, Hanayo managed to disentangle herself and apologized profusely while Rin kept on giggling. That quickly turned into tearful whimpers when the redhead chopped her head and shoved her off. _

_Nozomi did not know why but her eyes stung rather embarrassingly at such a perfect scene. _

"_Are you okay?" Trust the observant Maki to notice her oddity first. The miko casually dabbed at her corner of her eyes before giving her a small smile. _

"_Come here, Maki-chan."_

_Sighing in resignation, the taller girl allowed herself to be embraced this time. "Don't neglect your health just because I won't be around to remind you, okay?" She mumbled grumpily while squirming in self-consciousness. "Especially while Nico-chan's away, alright? Do not endure anything, just go get checked up regularly even if you only feel a little sick. You never know after all."_

"_Hehe, you worry too much, Maki-chan~"_

"_Only because you're so hopelessly stubborn! Why do you even keep up a tough front anyway? What for?" Growling, the redhead pulled away and grabbed her shoulders to show how serious she was. Nozomi felt both a little sad and proud at the passage time, of how her little sister figure was able to glare at her from above. The miko still remembered how Nico used to give the young girl a piggyback ride while she hummed a happy tune to soothe the shy redhead. _

_Now she was the one getting comforted by the girl._

_Hearing no reply from her, Maki pulled away her hands and folded her arms. "Anyway, you were the one who spent a long time the day before telling me to be careful on things… so it's only fair I get to do it too."_

"_Maki-chan takes after me then, ne?"_

"_Huh? Imi wakan nai- hey!"_

_Nozomi laughed wholeheartedly when Rin sneakily pushed the taller girl back into the miko's open arms. The two Antareans were quick to join the group hug, not allowing the protesting redhead to escape as they all got a decent amount of cuddles._

_Partings tended to be bittersweet, but Nozomi truly relished the flavor of bliss at this moment._

"Judging from your expression, you were the one who suggested me, weren't you?" Nico's sneer brought the miko back from her reminiscence. "I was hoping that I misread the coded message but it's true huh? That slanted-eye kid is going to Antares with the cat and the mouse? Those kiddies won't last on their own!"

"Nicocchi, that's rather harsh-"

"Because you know it's true! Admittedly I don't know that much about Rin and Hanayo, but Maki-chan definitely won't be able to handle it!" The ninja threw her hands in the air, exasperated and perhaps even angered due to the way those ruby eyes narrowed in disdain. "Maybe their intentions are noble, and certainly Maki-chan's proposal has its merits, but that's not gonna work out! We only know a fraction of what Antares is like… what the hell was the council thinking? If someone has to go, it should be someone more experienced, perhaps even from a different Clan or someone from the Nishikino branch, but not Maki-chan!"

"I'm worried about Maki-chan too, but this is a good step for her."

"Good? We're just sending her into the unknown! It's too dangerous, that kid can't even eat food like riceballs without chopsticks! How do you expect her to survive a grueling trip without servants at her beck and call?"

"Actually, Hanayo-chan has been bringing Maki-chan onigiri bento, and Rin-chan has been… helping her exercise. Maki-chan is tougher than you think," Nozomi spoke calmly and placed her hand over her heart. "Besides, they will have you, Nicocchi. They will be fine."

As if out of steam, Nico let out a deep sigh and rubbed her face tiredly. "That's true. I'm not against the assignment. It's just frustrating that their proposal got approved. I wouldn't trust anyone else to look after Maki-chan anyway, so I suppose it's a good thing I got recalled."

"Exactly, and that is why I recommended you, my dear ninja~"

The black-haired woman rolled her eyes before looking at her worriedly. "But what about you?"

"Me?" Nozomi blinked and peered at her friend. "What about me?"

"Well, if I go with them, you would be… well, someone needs to look after you!" Nico was ranting again, her arms folded as she kicked at the grass. "You're so hopelessly stubborn! You always keep up a tough front, why do you do that? I mean, can't you even … be truthful, at least around me?"

The byzantium-haired woman's heart skipped a beat but she managed to keep her composure as she chuckled in mirth. "You said the same thing as Maki-chan did! Hmm, maybe she takes after you more than me?"

"What are you rambling about now, woman? I'm serious!" Nico stomped the ground in irritation, her cheeks slightly tinted red perhaps due to how her question was completely ignored. "I mean, who'll be here to wake you, to feed you, and brush your messy hair!"

"Mou, you make me sound like I'm your pet or something," Nozomi frowned as she pulled at her companion's twintails. "Isn't it the other way around?"

"What! Stop that," the ninja bristled in embarrassment when the taller woman scratched her chin and patted her head. "Can't you ever stop joking around?"

"I'm not joking around. I appreciate your sentiment, Nicocchi, but really I will be fine. After all, you taught me how to tidy up my hair, ne?" Smiling fondly, Nozomi brushed over her puffy sidetail and recalled one of her deeply treasured memories.

"_Don't sneak up on me, and don't you ever dare touch me from behind."_

_The fledgling miko winced at the warning growl but fought the instinct to retreat back to the bushes. Stubbornly, Nozomi marched towards the wary black-haired girl until she was standing right in front of her. "How about now?" Pouting, she resumed what she intended to do in the first place when she stumbled upon the object of her fascination._

"_What the-?" Nico recoiled when the twin-tailed girl wiped at her dirt-smudged cheek with a handkerchief. "What're you doing?"_

"_Cleaning your face, silly," Nozomi said patiently as she gripped the other's shoulder to keep her still. "Didn't Miko-sama make you take a bath and re-wrap your wounds yesterday? You're dirty again… we'll have to change new bandages when we go back."_

_The black-haired girl sniffed and pushed away her hand. "That's none of your concern. I can take care of it myself."_

_Nozomi frowned rather exasperatedly, though she could not deny the curiosity tickling her naturally inquisitive self. The latest addition to the Kanda Shrine held so many mysteries within her petite frame, especially the fact that she was able to shrug off gruesome injuries and got back on her feet in an astoundingly short period of time. Earlier this morning, the young girl was on her way to snatch some beef jerky from the kitchen when she spotted the newcomer sneaking off the temple grounds. She followed Nico into the woods, only to discover that the latter was doing some sort of training regime, ranging from simple stretches to complicated acrobatics._

_Intrigued, she observed behind the bushes until the black-haired girl was panting from exhaustion. She had no idea that Nico already registered her presence before she even stepped out from her hiding place. _

"_What were you doing anyway? It looks tiring… I mean, you're already worn out."_

"_I'm not! I can still keep going!" Ruby eyes blazed in indignation. "Just you wait, I'll become the greatest ninja there ever is."_

_Nozomi tried not to scowl as the shorter girl resumed her pushups. She did not like being ignored, but she was more irked by Nico's apparent lack of concern for her own health. _

"_Why do you want to become a... ninja anyway?" She licked her dry lips after uttering this foreign term. Assassins of the shadows were tales that parents or guardians used to frighten little children into behaving, or so she heard from Eli and Honoka. However Umi, who hailed from the ancient Sonoda Clan or even Kotori, the Kaguyan princess, have never met these trained killers and had minimal knowledge of their missions. It was difficult to imagine this petite girl as a ruthless ninja, let alone one of legendary caliber. _

"_Why do you want to become a miko then?" Nico harrumphed, not even giving her a glance as she laboriously attempted to do sit-ups. _

"_I want to help people, to protect them from demons-"_

"_Liar."_

_Emerald eyes widened, dumbstruck. She found it rather painful to breathe as she tried to keep her composure. "I'm not."_

"_You're lying," the so-called ninja scowled derisively, her fierce glare shifting towards her stiff form as if daring her to refute. "I can smell your lies."_

_Nozomi gritted her teeth while fear and fury seeped through her raised voice. "H-How can you be so sure? You don't even know m-me!"_

_Shrugging, Nico gave her a small smirk. "You're right, I don't."_

_She waited for the shorter girl to say something else yet she only returned to her exercise. Though infuriated at the flippant dismissal, Nozomi was unable to defend herself either. Her darkest and long-concealed secret was unraveled, just like that, by someone she just met a few days ago. She already felt so vulnerable here at the Kanda Shrine, far away from the Sonoda province where she made her few precious friends. She did not need to feel even more helpless on top of being ostracized by the other trainees. She was not certain how long she stood there, her mind in shambles, and watched Nico without really registering what she was looking at. _

"_Blegh, damn hair again," the small ninja spat the few strands that got into her mouth before glowering at her sole audience. "You got a knife or dagger or something?"_

"_Why would I have one? What do you need it for?" Nozomi tilted her head in confusion, slightly relieved that the uncomfortable atmosphere has faded. It was always easier to slip her easygoing mask back if she could distract her pessimistic mind from wandering. Even then, she could only raise an eyebrow in bemusement when Nico swiped at her long sleeves. _

"_Cheh, I thought you people carry stuff around in those pouches. Well, I want to cut my hair, it keeps getting in the way."_

_Still bewildered, the twin-tailed trainee folded her hands behind her back and peered at the smaller girl's uneven tresses. Unlike the usual dark locks of the people here at the Kanda Shrine, the shade of Nico's sleek tresses was closer to charcoal, having an attractive gleam that resembled the night sky._

"_You have pretty hair, it'll be a waste to cut it!" Nozomi dug her hand into her sleeve for some ribbons and her comb. "Here, let me tie it for you."_

"_See? You do keep stuff in there…" Nico deadpanned but at least she did not reject the idea. Her body remained tense, her fist clenching every few moments and her eyes glaring at the byzantium-haired girl's every move. The latter puffed up her cheeks at such distrust, and thus she strove to prove herself as she diligently brushed those cascading tresses. After contemplating between the shoulder-length hair and Nico's rather cute visage, she decided upon twin pigtails. _

_However, before she could tie the red ribbon around the second pigtail, Nico suddenly grabbed her wrist. "No, don't. Not this hairstyle."_

"_O-Okay, I'll think of something else then." Nozomi was startled by the slight tremor she felt from the shorter girl's hand and the morose expression on her childlike face. She thought about what transpired between them earlier and concluded that she wasn't the only one prickled by seemingly simple queries. Maybe, just maybe, Nico's goal for becoming a ninja was similar to her reason to become a miko. "U-Um, could you-?"_

"_Oh, sorry about that," Nico hastily let go of her wrist, eyes lowering in guilt at the reddened skin. Nozomi shook her head and smiled, unconcerned about the trivial pain. Empathetic and determined to bring the atmosphere between them back to fun banter, she decided upon the same hairstyle as her own._

_The aspiring ninja self-consciously brushed her fingers through the low twintails, nodding nonchalantly as if she didn't really care how her hair was tied as long as it was practical. "Not bad. Now, you, sit here."_

"_Hmm?" Emerald eyes blinked at the girl's outstretched palm._

"_Your turn. Hand me your comb."_

"_Why?" Nozomi swallowed and averted her gaze meekly, apprehensive now that those intense ruby eyes were giving her a thorough scrutiny._

"_Your hair's messy too. Heck, one of your braid...ponytails...thingy is slanted," Nico huffed as if she were given a troublesome task. She snatched the comb and bossily pressed on the taller girl's shoulder until she sat down. Nozomi could only swallow nervously as the feisty ninja brushed through her long byzantium hair with unexpected gentleness. Sure, she may be grumbling every few movements, her care and effort could be felt from the way she lightly tugged and groomed the trainee's tresses._

"_Done. It'll take more time to do this hairdo but it doesn't get disheveled easily. And you can tie the tail however you want." There was pride interlaced in Nico's curt tone as she peered at the speechless girl up and down. "Yup, looks good on you, Nozomi. I'm such a genius, heh."_

_The trainee miko hurriedly turned around, hoping the ninja didn't see the deep blush blossoming on her cheeks. She tried to peek at her reflection upon the back of the comb, gaping in amazement at the braid over her head and the puffy side-tail. "T-Thanks, um, I really appreciate it."_

"_What happened to your weird dialect?"_

"_Nothing~" Nozomi tried not to burst into giggles as she held out her hand. "Ne ne… I hope we can be friends, Nicocchi!"_

"_Nicocch-what?" Ruby eyes stared blankly for a while before Nico shrugged and half-heartedly shook it. "Well, you're not going to leave me alone even if I say so anyway…"_

"_You got that right!" Mustering up all the courage she has, she pounced on the smaller girl and cuddled her like she's always wanted to since the moment they met. _

"_Oi, get off! Where are you touching? Hey, I-I'm still injured!"_

"_I thought you said you're okay? Hehe, you're so warm and soft~"_

"That's a disturbing smile you got there," Nico grunted warily and folded her arms in automatic defense against whatever the reminiscing miko might do to her chest. "I don't want to know what you're thinking about, do I?"

"Yan~ I'm only remembering the good things, Nicocchi," Nozomi playfully flapped her arms, lightly smacking the disgruntled ninja with her long, wormhole sleeves. It was exactly because of their rough start that she cherished what they have now. "You have so little trust in me~ Really, I can take care of myself. How do you think I make it when you're on assignments?"

"You sleep." The reply was immediate.

"Hey, I do more tha-"

"Fine, sleep _and _eat," Nico snorted haughtily and gave her a condescending smirk before turning around as if to dismiss any further retort. "I mean, what were you doing just before I showed up, hmm?"

Scowling and pouting, the esteemed miko pounced on the unsuspecting woman and proceeded to washi washi her. Shrieks of rage were promptly ignored as she tightened her zealous grips.

"Hey! S-Stop doing this just because you can't win the argument! Ack!"

Nozomi ignored her outrage and simply fondled to her heart's content until the momentary amusement faded and left her with a hollow sort of sorrow. Her arms lowered hesitantly and wrapped around the shorter woman's waist while she burrowed her nose against the crook of the latter's nape. Nico stopped struggling at once, her breathing slightly uneven as she covered the miko's hands with her own.

"What is it?" Her gruff voice was so patient and understanding that Nozomi instinctively tightened her hug, "Where did that liveliness go? It's not like you."

"...I'll miss you." Nozomi did not know how long it would take for her dear companion to return, but even then, she was unable to utter what she truly wanted to convey. She smiled wryly, wondering if she could ever stop being a coward and face her feelings for once.

"Of course you will, because I'm amazing like that." Chuckling quietly, Nico leaned back against the taller woman and squeezed her hands. "I'll miss you too, idiot."

Even though she couldn't see the ninja's face, she knew the latter was smiling and that was enough to make her laugh in simple joy. Indeed, it was fine this way, that their bond remained the same as it has always been. Endeared, she gave her precious companion one more squeeze before reluctantly loosening her arms.

"Well then, before you set off on your journey, allow the great miko to give the brave nanny a blessing~" She gently tilted Nico's head, intending to peck her cheek as she usually did before the latter left for her missions. She did not expect Nico to turn around at the same time, scowling indignantly.

"Who're you calling a nan-" Their lips brushed fleetingly, startling them so much that they took an immediate step away from each other.

But the distance remained electrifyingly close.

The millisecond of contact felt like eternity, igniting their dormant desire and fueling their instinct to overpower their rationale. Ruby gaze darkened into primal crimson as Nico gripped Nozomi's shoulder and leaned in. Eyes drifting shut, the byzantium-haired woman met her searching lips just as readily and slipped her arms around the latter's shoulders.

They kissed once, twice, and again as uncertain lips gradually became more fervent in their desperation to simply feel. The thrilling sensation only intensified at each ardent movement as all these years of repressed emotions took over like a wild storm. Nozomi barely noticed her back hitting the tree trunk, for all she knew was Nico's soft mouth against her own. Her heart churned vehemently, painfully so, while images flashed in her mind. The apprehension for her friends, the escalating war and the ominous premonition made her yearn for more of this addictive warmth. When an adventurous tongue flicked across her parted lips, she granted entrance without any hesitation for any doubt had long fled her mind.

After the passionate kisses left them both breathless and entranced, Nico pecked at the corner of her mouth and nuzzled down her jawline. When Nozomi felt those hot lips upon her neck, she could no longer control the fierce blush blossoming on her cheeks or inhibit a mortifying mewl of pleasure.

As if jolted awake, Nico pulled away in haste, her face as red as her scarf. Dazed, they stared at each other while gasping lightly for breath. Nozomi's mind has never been so blank her whole life, and that was saying something considering the amount of meditation she has to partake during her training. She could not utter a single word, not the usual jokes she used to conceal her vulnerable self. Was this a mere moment of temptation? Uncertainty returned to her emerald eyes as they glanced at Nico's necklace. She did not know what to do, being so exposed and confused.

A small hand cupped her cheek then, gently lifting her lowered head until she was gazing into those ardent rubies once more. Her eyes fluttered close when their lips met again in a chaste kiss, wishing to conserve this wonderful dream as long as she could.

"Nozomi." The black-haired woman's voice was hoarse and thick with emotion, enough to beckon her to reopen her eyes. "I-I've always…"

The miko tenderly interlaced her fingers with Nico's, her heart bursting with joy and empathy as well as admiration for the latter's long-awaited words. They were both so afraid to cross that last line and possibly ruin the irreplaceable bond they have carefully nurtured throughout their long companionship. Yet as inadvertently as it was, they were able to take that one last step towards something they both yearned for. The revelation had tears well up in her eyes too, mirroring her partner's suspiciously shiny ones.

"I know… me too." She lightly rested her forehead against her beloved, her gaze softening in bliss at the sight of Nico's small smile. She's always felt the most content and blessed whenever she witnessed that simple but rare gesture.

That smile showed just how much Nico cherished her.

She found herself enveloped in a tight embrace as they both relished this moment of sweet joy. After they disengaged slowly, Nico took a deep breath and grinned, holding up one hand in her signature ILY sign. "Well, I'll be back before you know it, so try not to be an idiot while I'm not around, okay?"

The ninja's gesture and serious gaze conveyed everything Nozomi wanted to know, so she simply smiled and brushed her thumb over the former's cheek. Nico's ears reddened but she appeared pleased at her wordless response. Nodding, she pulled up her scarf up to her chin and began to walk away confidently.

Feeling her playfulness return at each distancing step, Nozomi called out mirthfully. "I'll be waiting, Nicocchi~ Take care of our kids for me ne?"

She muffled her laughter with her sleeves at the sight of the unrivalled ninja tripping over the stone pavement. Nico opened her mouth to holler something back, but she seemed to change her mind last moment and merely resumed her pace, waving her hand indignantly.

"You don't have to tell me that. I'll protect them with my life."


	16. Ch13 Moon Eclipsed

**ghikiJ:** This is the longest chapter I have written for this story but I had so much fun writing it. I've always liked writing battle sequences. Hopefully the chapter's length isn't too daunting. Enjoy! Please visit us at out tumblr page trialsofkaguya.

**Athyra: **Thanks for reading! Long chapter to beta but omg so intense! DX The tone is much different than the previous ones, because this is the first ever battle scene so... proceed with caution. The White Knight is not just a cool title - it comes with heavy responsibility and bloodstained hands. Hope readers will enjoy it as much as I did, and any feedback is welcome!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act III: Departures**

**Chapter 13 – Moon Eclipsed  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The village of Moriyama was a simple place dotted with tomato gardens, carpeted with rows upon rows of soybeans and bordered by sparse peach orchards. Its residences were made of bamboo, straw, and hardwood, materials that were plentiful here in the Nishikino province, while its perimeter was lined with thin palisades of leftover lumber. Had it been graced by peace, it would make a pretty little town. Moriyama was not a wealthy village by all means though. From what Honoka understood, the town made most of its income by making soy sauce, tomato preserves and dried peaches. It was not even very populated, with only a few hundred people sharing this area near the river that bordered Kaguya and Mikado, yet it had been a victim of so many atrocities.

As Kousaka Honoka cantered atop her horse around the town square, she could plainly see the wounds and scars that Moriyama had suffered in the past decade of harassment and pillaging. Some of the houses' walls were blackened by flames, patched up with green timber. The palisades that guarded the village from youkai and wild animals were broken in parts and the only watch tower left standing was also the bearer of the village's alarm bell. She knew that it could not bear more than two archers.

Still, Moriyama was the home of Kaguyan citizens so it was her job as the White Knight to provide protection to the best of her abilities. She asked the town's elder for the condition of this paltry town and was aghast to learn that only two scores of men were able enough to fight incoming raiders. Furthermore, Moriyama's militia was hardly the disciplined soldiers that Otobe had. No, these men were farmers and craftsmen by trade, not warriors, so Honoka automatically ruled them out of actually protecting the village from the Black Knight of Mikado. They would prove to be nothing more than weeds for Kira Tsubasa to mow down.

Since her nemesis was reported to be attacking the smaller villages around Otobe, Honoka was tasked in damage control while Eli remained there to prepare the main army for any true skirmishes that would inevitably take place. However, as she looked upon the hopeful, yet fearful, faces of Moriyama's women and children, she felt incompetent. Truth be told, Eli had already commanded her to evacuate the town if it was too difficult to set up a garrison, but when Honoka proposed the idea to the villagers, they mournfully asked her where they should go after they left their homes. The White Knight had no answer to that. The Nishikino province had been stripped bare by the war, and most of the other villages would most likely refuse any refugees, especially with winter looming so close.

With a heavy heart, Honoka encouraged the villagers as much as she could and had them repair the palisades and erect more towers. The men of Moriyama were as reluctant as she expected, so she asked her own men to start the task for them. Honoka helped out for the better part of the morning too. Walls didn't sprout out from the ground on their own after all. Fortunately, after seeing their heroine working so hard, the populace of Moriyama finally joined forces and completed the palisade before the White Knight had to depart and return to Otobe.

"I'll leave fifty of my men here," she announced as the sun darkened late in the evening. "I know it's not much but each and every one of them is worth two Mikadons and they all have my trust! Please follow their captain faithfully and they will protect you with their lives. Once we have secured Otobe, I will send more aid, I promise!" Pan flicked her fiery red tail when the villagers hollered their ascent, uncomfortable with the sudden loud noise, but the unified will of the people strengthened Honoka's resolve. These were indeed the times in which they should all be one. "I will also have my steward leave a few of my doves with your elder. If there is an attack, send me a message right away. I'll ride here as fast as I can myself."

After one final word with the elder, Honoka left. Moriyama sent her off in good faith with many of the women and older citizens promising that they would keep her in their prayers. The men encouraged her to fight with her best and slay as many Mikadons as she could. The White Knight took the encouragement with a bit of weariness, saddened that she could not tell these people that she would much rather swing her father's mochi mallet than her sword.

"You're not helping the weather, Honoka. Why are you so down?" One of her most trusted friends and stewards trotted up next to Pan as they rode on the dirt road that connected Moriyama with Otobe. Mika had always been observant, too observant. Even Honoka's best smiles could never fool her.

The White Knight sighed on her saddle and slouched childishly. Her back ached from the weight of her armor, and her uniform felt of itchy against her sweaty skin. Instead of whining about it, she licked her parched lips and mumbled, "I'm just worried about the people. Back then, all we had to do is make sure they're protected from attackers, but now it's like even the weather's against us. Will they be okay? I guess I can't help but ask myself that." If only all the world's troubles could be slain with a swing of her sword. But even the fable sword of the moon goddess, Tsuki, could not solve everything. In the end, a sword was just a sword. It could not be a tree that bore fruit, or a banner that brought eternal peace and happiness.

"It's hard to say," said Mika. "Most of their farms have been salted. There's no way for them to farm before winter. Their larder might be sufficient though, so maybe with some support from the Nishikino Clan Moriyama will make it just fine."

Honoka bobbed her head, determined to keep a positive outlook. "Then please send a message to the Nishikino Clan members still in the estate. Send one to Nishikino-sensei too for good measure."

It wasn't just Moriyama that had been treated this way. Honoka had been to Tsuchito, the southernmost village near the border, and found that Tsubasa's raiders had stolen or killed the villagers' livestock, decreasing the already limited food supply of the village. Were these attacks caused by revenge? No, Honoka was sure of it. After years of battling Kira Tsubasa, she knew that almost everything the Black Knight did was purposeful, though sadly she had always been rather slow in figuring out her adversary's motives. Tsubasa would not have wasted time and effort to simply harass villagers. The Lion of Mikado was too prideful for that, too cunning. She was a fearsome killer and a brilliant commander, not some street bully who preyed upon the weak without higher goals.

The Black Knight was deliberately starving the villages, wasn't she? By attacking their food supplies and making sure that they would not have any means of making more, Tsubasa had effectively placed a death sentence on the towns that surrounded Otobe. And by routinely raiding them and harassing the villagers, she kept them huddled in their huts and homes like frightened hens, too afraid to forage or scout. Those who dared venture out in defiance were whipped and had their throats slit open. Regardless, they were all killed to set an example.

Honoka could still taste the bile that spilled into her mouth when she saw Kaguyan scouts hanging from high tree branches by the dirt roads. She saw them here and there as scattered reminders that Tsubasa was on the prowl. Indeed, the bloated and rotting bodies on the trees were unforgettable messages, and all the White Knight could do was cut them down and bury them by the road side.

_She doesn't even need to wait for winter. These villages will die or they will be abandoned long before then._

"Hey, Honoka. Are you okay?" asked Mika when the White Knight lost herself in her thoughts again. Startled, the ginger-haired commander smiled as brightly as she could and hoped that her trembling hands weren't so obvious.

"I'm okay. There's just a lot of things to think about." She chuckled weakly and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "This is why I leave all the thinking to Eli-chan. She's always been better at it than I am. I'm much better at just doing things, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," the dove-keeper smiled in return, "But you should still try to keep your head up. A lot of us look up to you, you know, oh great White Knight."

"Of course!" She didn't feel as elated of that statement as she once did. Back when she first commanded her own men, she felt like she was up in the clouds, like she was a god. Nowadays, the thought of people blindly looking up to someone like her was scary. Honoka had learned the hard way that she could not possibly protect everyone, no matter how much she tried; not against the enemy soldiers or against the Emperor of Mikado… least of all against Kira Tsubasa.

Many told her that she was like a demigod when she fought her nemesis on the field. Even Eli and Umi praised her for her ability to thwart the fearsome Black Knight away from people that she could easily cut down. But they really didn't know anything, did they? Honoka was terrified of her adversary, so much so that the mere thought of crossing swords against Tsubasa again made her hands quake in fear. The Black Knight was a demon with a sword as black as death, and every time she showed up, Honoka must fight. Umi told her once that she was gifted, while Eli had placed all her trust on her abilities and potential to finally end the Black Knight's nightmarish presence on the field. And Kotori… her princess depended on her, especially now. Honoka didn't have the heart to tell them that her so-called victories were simply strokes of luck. Yes, she was able to fend off Tsubasa, able to parry or guard against her attacks, but during those duels, all she ever did was fight to survive. It was not like her spars with Umi or even her drills with Sonoda-sensei. Every slash and thrust from the Black Knight was horrifying, and the power behind each attack could easily end her life.

She fought only to keep herself alive, that was all, and she did this while enduring Tsubasa's hateful gaze, those absinthe-green eyes that were filled with poison. If the Black Knight could kill with a mere stare, Honoka would have been dead long ago.

"Honoka?"

"Eh?"

"You're spacing out again."

Self-conscious, Honoka apologized for her absentmindedness. She chastised herself for thinking too deeply and too much of her adversary when she had a multitude of other things that she must worry about. She longed to return to her family's shop and yearned to stay in her bed for weeks, yet she was here, in the cold and wet road with only her horse as a source of warmth. It was hard to hope for glory during such times, even harder to be chipper, especially when bloodshed could be just around the corner. Opportunely, the quiet flapping of wings distracted Mika from the White Knight's troubles. Being one of the bird keepers in Honoka's brigade, she was responsible for sending and receiving messages for her commander, and from the looks of this pale grey owl that carried a light blue note, it was from Eli.

"We're being called back," said Mika after she read the general's summons. "An army was sighted across the river west of Otobe. Ayase-taisho wants you there before fighting breaks out. The scribe reports that Toudou Erena's banners were sighted in the enemy host."

It was as she had feared. "Send a bird to Eli-chan," commanded the White Knight. "We'll ride back to Otobe at full gallop."

"Hai!"

* * *

Honoka and her riders arrived in Otobe well into the night. The village perimeter had been expanded and properly fortified by that point, complete with wooden battlements atop sturdy walls, high guard towers, and deep trenches lined with sharp stakes to stop a cavalry charge. It resembled a formidable holdfast more now than a farming village that it had originally been, but if that meant keeping the invaders away then Honoka supposed that it was a small price to pay.

The White Knight dismounted Pan and immediately asked a stable boy to take care of the sodden courser. Her beloved horse must be very tired and deserved some water and fresh hay. After seeing it off, Honoka gazed across the river where a field of torches showed the enemy camps just a couple of leagues away. She searched for Tsubasa's standard, a black lion with the sun in its jaws, but she couldn't spot it where she stood. _Was she there_, Honoka wondered. Anxiety gripped her chest at the thought. With every breath she took, she was one step closer into drawing Tsuki against Taiyou again.

She found Eli in her pavilion where her ice-blue eyes studied a map laid on the wide square table. On it were stylized placeholders; carved sakura superimposed over a crescent moon for Kaguyan troops while the ebony sun inlaid with rose petals made of mahogany represented the Mikadons. Honoka only needed to take one glance at the table to know that what they faced was worrisome. Across the river, Erena's troops created a dense mesh of infantry and cavalry, ready to cross the water on low barges that had already been constructed. Eli had barred all the fords that the Mikadons could use to enter Kaguyan territory, even going as far as demolishing one of the wide wooden bridges there but that did not intimidate the Mikadon commander. Even the swollen river itself, made deep and treacherous by the rains, didn't seem to scare the infamous Toudou Erena. She still paraded her host where the Kaguyans could see her easily.

"Eli-chan?" The general looked up as Honoka called, smiling stiffly as she beckoned the younger woman to approach.

"I'm glad you're able to make it," said the blonde, who straightened and folded her arms over her chest. "This is from the latest scout report. I wouldn't be so worried if this is all we're facing but no one knows where Kira Tsubasa is."

The Black Knight was everywhere and nowhere all at once. Honoka had tried to track her down during her patrols but just as they discovered that another town had been attacked, a dove would come in with a message that said scouts have sighted Tsubasa somewhere else. The Black Knight was riding light and fast, perhaps with fifty men, or five hundred. It was truly difficult to tell. Tsubasa's personal riders were highly trained and had their own brand of fighting. Worse, they were all fiercely loyal. Honoka had captured one of her adversary's men once, and he had been quick to stab himself in the belly.

"Since she is raiding the villages, she's here on our side of the river." Eli explained as she moved her hand over the local area of Otobe. "Once the battle starts, she'll come. And I want you to be there to foil her ambush."

Honoka swallowed, "Hai!"

"Five thousand men..." The general's brow furrowed. "I already sent summons to Sonoda, Toujou and Minami. Ten thousand of my own men under Satou-taichou and Kurokawa-taichou will arrive by tomorrow, and another ten will be available if Miyano-taisho will join us." Honoka had an inkling that Eli's fellow general was not too eager to share the glory with a woman, so it was safe to assume that he would not arrive. This kind of bigotry had been a constant thorn in Eli's side. "Whatever the case may be, we have to smash them before their infantry can safely land on our territory. That is much easier than having to chase them back across again."

That last battle for Otobe had injured Eli and their victory then was hard-fought. Had Eli fallen then… Honoka tried not to think about it. She might be fighting to defend the capital itself right now if that had happened.

"Something bothers me though," said the general as she tapped a pointer over her forearm. "Toudou has never been one to pageant her army in front of her enemy. Usually it's her war drums and our own reconnaissance that announce her presence, not her torches."

The White Knight thought about it for a moment but she couldn't provide an answer that remotely sounded intelligent. Strategy has always been her weakness. Most of the time, she only did what her instincts told her or what Eli had instructed her to do. "Maybe it's just because it's hard to hide that many men on a riverbank?" Even stalwart Mikadons could not possibly withstand the fall chill without fire, especially while they were soaked to the bone by the rains.

The general only pressed her lips together in thought, unsatisfied. She perused the map again, lightly trailing her forefinger over invisible lines. Umi could probably understood what went on Eli's mind with just a glance, but Honoka could only wait lest she began to overthink things. "Otobe is a very vulnerable position for defense," the blonde began, speaking only loud enough for the White Knight to hear. "If I had a choice, I would have taken the defenses farther inland, perhaps atop the hills north of Kaede. There, we can withstand any attack because they would be fighting uphill. Their arrows will not reach as far and their horses won't run as fast. But here…"

Bordered by a river to west, dense forests to the south and hills to east, Otobe was as secure a place as Honoka could think of. The river that defined Mikado from Kaguya was already a formidable barrier, though that did not stop their enemies before, did it? The forests could protect them against an attack on horseback, but that also did not stop Tsubasa from raiding the villages either. And the hills… The White Knight could only thank the gods that the Mikadons have not gotten that far yet. With its thick woodlands and craggy outcrops, the hills of the Nishikino province was said to be haunted by youkai, though such mythical creatures would not dare attack a fully armed regiment of samurai.

However, as Eli continued to trace her finger over the map, Honoka realized that danger could lurk in those places she had originally thought to be barriers. As they spoke, Tsubasa and her cavalry were stalking the forests like a pride of dark predators, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Across the river, Erena flaunted her armies but she could be crossing a good chunk of it over the water while Kaguyans stared at her torches like mesmerized moths. The White Knight paled. So that was why Eli was troubled.

When Honoka asked about it, the general sat down on a stool and drank lukewarm tea, a glass that she must have forgotten while she was hunched over the parchments. "I spread a third of my men by the riverbank to prevent Erena from doing anything nasty like that. Still, there are other crossings, especially down the river fork to the south. It will be a long way around for them, but it's not impossible. I had hoped that you would have sighted Tsubasa before Erena set up camp, but that didn't work out."

"I-I'm sorry," said Honoka, her head bowed low. "I spent too much time in Moriyama."

"Apologies won't help us now," Eli retorted and that made her wince. The general could be rather intimidating when she was like this, but being curt, decisive, and almost cruelly daunting were the qualities that made Eli an effective leader. "I expect Toudou to send a messenger by tomorrow at dawn, but I wouldn't put it past her to try to murder us in our sleep tonight. I want you to rest for the battle tomorrow, but keep Tsuki in your bed. Do you understand?"

Honoka nodded, wishing she could also hold something warm like a cup of tea. The tips of her fingers felt as cold as the biting breeze outside the pavilion. She didn't realize that Eli had turned to study her rather than the maps.

"You're pale." The general did not bother asking and just said what she observed. "I hope you didn't get sick. This is the worst possible time to catch a fever. It will get you killed."

Honoka immediately shook her head. She wasn't hurting anywhere and she wasn't experiencing any symptoms of a cold or fever. "I'm okay." She chuckled with as much mirth as she could gather. "I'm ready."

"You're scared then." The teacup was placed on the table with a dull clop. Never had that powerful statement been delivered in such a placid way. Eli's voice didn't even quiver when she had said it. Was she so obviously frightened? Honoka had been fighting in this war for years. She had counted at least five summers in her career since she had finished training under the tutelage of Umi's father. Eli had been in the thick of battle for even longer, and for that, she had all of Honoka's respect.

"I-I guess I am." The blonde had been much like an older sister to her ever since she was little, and when confronted like this, she answered without a second thought. Still, Honoka felt ashamed for being a coward. Why couldn't she handle wars with cold calculation like Eli did? It must be a very different world if you had control over every aspect of battle, if you had dominion over your fears.

"Good. Someone once told me that fear has its uses. It can cripple you and get you killed, but fear also fuels your will to survive." Eli's emotionless mask cracked a small, nostalgic smile. "Remember when I told you that you can only be as brave as your capacity to be afraid? That was when you got reckless before you first crossed swords with the Black Knight." Truth be told, she didn't. "You had just been assigned into my regiment fresh out of training. You thought you could ambush a band of brigands by the northern river. I warned you not to, but you still went off to find their hideout." Now it was coming to her. She became the prey when she had dreamed to be the predator. Ambushed and outnumbered, Honoka drew blood for the first time that day, killing a dozen petty thieves with her sword. She remembered being terrified that she might get killed, then horrified at the fact that she had killed. Fear was ever present, whether you win or lose. "Light is only as bright as the amount of darkness it illuminates. Be scared, but don't let it rule you. That's how you'll know just how brave you really are."

Honoka was unable to keep her mouth closed, awed. She knew that her friend and mentor spoke from experience. Eli had faced her own share of nightmares that had threatened to swallow her whole, and for a time it did, but she managed to pull herself up and be what she was needed to be. She clenched her fists. Even now, the blonde proved that she was still far from being like her. The golden general, the nine-tailed fox, the spear of Kaguya, Eli had gained many of these monikers over the years with her talents, hard work, and bravery. Honoka, on the other hand, was only known as the White Knight, a title she had been born into.

Still, she loved Eli and all the support that the older woman had given her over the years, so even though Honoka had little interest in fame and glory, she fought with all her heart as to not disappoint all the people who had labored and persisted to get her where she was now.

"Arigatou, Eli-chan." The ginger beamed and saluted, pressing her closed knuckle over her breast.

"It's possibly that worst peptalk I've ever done, but I'm glad you understood." The general stood and walked around the table to clasp her shoulder. For a moment, Honoka saw the blonde smile a tiny bit and that made her feel proud for some reason, like a little girl acknowledged by a role-model. "Don't think that I'm forbidding you to show fear and anxiety. I just don't want it to affect you and your judgment. Honoka, you have somehow kept your heart intact even after years of being exposed to the worst of humanity. I want it to remain that way."

There was warmth in Eli's gaze and suddenly Honoka felt like she was at the ranch again, herding the young colts and fillies without a care in the world. The feeling was fleeting, however, and she quickly returned to the present, where she shivered slightly because of her damp clothes and the promise of blood the following morning.

"Eli-chan…" The words wouldn't come out. She wanted to tell her friend to stay safe and try not to get injured again, but how could she? Battles were unpredictable and she didn't want the heart that Eli had worked so hard to protect crumble into pieces. "We'll win," Honoka declared unflinchingly. "We'll win and we'll make sure the war ends as soon as possible. We can do it!" Perhaps if she kept saying it, it would become real.

The encouragement brightened the general's visage though, so if anything it was a victory in of itself.

"Ayase-taisho!" A tall brown-haired woman entered the pavilion, and not unlike Honoka, she was also drenched by evening showers. She saluted to both the general and the White Knight, "Kousaka-sama's quarters have been prepared and her belongings have been taken there. Food will also be served momentarily."

"Thank you, Shun." Honoka remembered Eli's steward to be one of the helping hands at the Ayase ranch. Kurosaki Shun was so loyal to the blonde that she followed her even in the military, vowing that she would always serve her lady.

"Oh, and Pan's already been groomed," the steward grinned proudly. "I did it myself. I missed that jolly mare of yours, Honoka-kun. She's all warm and munching on her hay now so no need to worry about her."

"Arigatou!" The White Knight returned the smile, "I'm sure she missed you too. After all, you're the one who helped bring her into this world, Shun-chan!"

"Did I? I helped whelp so many horses that sometimes I forget." If there was one that didn't change, it was the surprising shyness that Shun sometimes expressed when she got complimented for chores she loved doing. She and Eli were alike in that manner, so it was no wonder the two get along so well.

"Go on and rest Honoka," said Eli. She also dismissed Shun in a similar manner. "I can't have you two get sick now. Go get warm, sleep early, and keep guards outside your tents."

They both saluted. "Hai!"

* * *

Though she ate heartily, Honoka was unable to sleep, not even a wink. The sound of horses' hooves kept her from slumber and the anticipation of the war drums sounding any moment sealed the fate of her resting as she had promised Eli. As frustrated as she was, she knew that she wasn't the only one who had been deprived. Anxiously, she exited her cabin to relieve herself in the latrine made specifically for her use. Though it had been freezing, she also splashed pails of water over herself to wake her drowsy mind. The ice-cold shower prepared her despite the shivers, though she still welcomed the warmth of the layers of robes and armor that she donned with Hideko's help.

She joined Eli atop Otobe's highest tower to see their enemies from the other side of the riverbank. Erena's banners still floppily blew with the wind, sopping wet and darkened by last night's rain. But they were still there, and not somewhere else where Eli's scouts couldn't see them. Honoka estimated their opponents to number as many as theirs, unless there were reinforcements hiding in the forests beyond. No, there were reinforcements prowling in their midst, only they were not on Erena's side of the river but here, on the land upon which they stood.

"I want you to stay behind these walls." Eli's sudden command surprised her. Her first instinct was to rebel against it, but trust the blonde to already have a counterargument. "I need you to fight Tsubasa. If you're already out there fighting Erena, who will stop Tsubasa from attacking our flanks, or worse, Otobe itself? No, you are staying here with your kihei until I say otherwise."

Her friend was once again Ayase-taisho, not Eli. Try as she might, Honoka knew arguing would be futile, and it wasn't like she didn't see the wisdom in the blonde's decision. So like a trained and faithful pup, the White Knight stayed within the palisades while she watched the general ride outside the gates on her grey destrier with a sword on her hip and her infamous naginata on hand. She didn't even look like she had suffered a shoulder injury at all. Hundreds of horsemen galloped after her while thousands of infantry marched behind their heels. Across the river, barges carried men, horses, and light siege weapons with Mikado's black sun scorched on every chest plate, banner, and contraption.

Two banners met in the middle of the battlefield. Toudou's was deep purple, with a black rose embroidered on the sodden cloth, while the Ayase banner displayed a golden fox on silk dyed sky blue. The two commanders faced each other, though none could possibly hear their exchange. Honoka wished that was there by Eli's side, to defend her if things grew awry, but the two turned their horses around just minutes later. Erena and Eli had faced each other so many times that words did nothing to sway their intentions. It was only due to honor that they even met on the field before the fighting began.

Horns and drums sounded the beginning of the battle, and despite her initial fears, Honoka felt her blood heating up in anticipation. A third of the Mikadon army was still in the barges. Eli immediately showered them with flaming arrows from her daikyuu. The Kaguyan longbow was a deadly thing with enough range to set boats on fire, though last night's rains did not help the flames spread. The general immediately switched to quarrels tipped with iron. If they could not sink the boats then they would make sure that fewer men made it on the Kaguyan riverbank alive. In retaliation, Erena had her kihei charge. The droning of hooves on the soggy grass was loud enough to rival the ominous rumbling of the dark heavens. It would rain, Honoka knew, and it would make the fighting worse.

She grew even more listless as she saw horses riding into a phalanx of spears or falling into trenches studded with wooden stakes. The mounts brayed and screamed as their bellies were ripped open while their riders died on the saddle or under the bodies of their own dead horses. The sight was grisly, one that Honoka was so familiar with. Just a month ago, it had been her horses that suffered that fate. She climbed down the tower and called Mika, demanding that Pan be brought to her. Her sorrel mare was already bridled and saddled, and it pawed the mud in excitement. As friendly as Pan may seem, she was still a warhorse, and the sound of drums energized her.

"Are we heading out, taicho?" Hideko, her armorer and right-hand woman, trotted up next to her mount.

Honoka had hoped that she would always fight under a clear blue sky, so if she had to die, it would be the last thing that she would see, but it remained gloomy and the clouds grew darker by the moment. She promised Eli that she would wait for her command to sortie. She swore.

"Yes," said the White Knight as she lowered her blue eyes to the ground. Beneath her sandals, the earth moved and quivered, and its quaking did not come from the battle to the west.

"The Black Knight!" A sentry shouted from one of the southern towers, "Kira Tsubasa is charging from the forests!"

"How many horses?" Honoka yelled back as she climbed onto her mount's saddle. She knew. She felt it. Tsubasa was like a persistent shadow, a haunting shade with green eyes. She had been watching her from the forests and waited for Eli to leave the fortifications.

"Hundreds. Three mayhap!"

"More charges at us from the north! A couple of hundred horses carrying the black lion banner!"

_How did she split her forces without anyone detecting it?_

"Hideko, take half the men north," commanded the White Knight, "The rest come with me."

Fear was all but forgotten as duty took hold of her actions. For years, Honoka had ridden out to face Tsubasa out of duty, despite her human instincts. She would do it again. When she exited the gates of Otobe, she found the battle that Eli had been fighting was an inferno of chaos. The archers' bows were long gone, replaced by short swords, tanto, and blood as the fighting closed in. The spearmen impaled as many as they could, maiming horses and stabbing throats, before they themselves were trampled and decapitated. Samurai fought samurai in the mud until their impressive armors were soiled by brown and red. The noise was not any better than the sights. Horses bellowed as they bled and men screamed, first in bravery and finally in horror before they were killed.

And the day had barely passed noon.

"Mika, send a bird to Eli-chan!" Honoka ordered as she reached for a short spear strapped on her saddle. Pan neighed aggressively beneath her, eager to storm towards their enemies, but she reined her in. "She must know that I have left the village."

"But taisho's orders—"

She ignored the warning as she placed her crescent moon helm on her head. "Eli-chan told me that my job is to fight the Black Knight. That is what I'm doing. Please, send the bird."

"At once, commander!"

Honoka gave one last fleeting look upon the dove's white wings before she dug her heels into Pan's sides. The mare reared and dashed off into a gallop, grunting in every stride. Three hundred sets of hooves followed her heels with Kaguya's banner billowing proudly in the wind. The gait of a horse was like a heartbeat, and she often used the rhythm to calm her heart and prepare for the fight to come. Even now it worked like a charm. The White Knight was able to shed her terror, kicked back like the mud under Pan's hooves.

Tsubasa's horde rode just as hard and fast, closing in as quickly as the shadow of an eclipse. The Black Knight herself was at the point of the charge with her already bloody sword, her horned helm, and demon's mask, whose mouth was contorted into a fanged grin. She must have killed the southern sentries to be able to sneak around their defenses. Mounted on her monstrous buckskin warhorse, Kira Tsubasa was like a fearsome giant, whose venomous eyes were thirsty for blood.

The White Knight inhaled deeply and filled her lungs with all the stench of war before she raised her javelin. She twisted her torso ever so slightly as she pulled back her arm, thanking the hard-learned lessons on riding without reins, and loosed her spear. Her aim had been true, just as she had learned from Umi, and the projectile perfectly arched to impale her foe through the heart. But Tsubasa was no fool, and she was certainly no pushover. The Black Knight cut the spear in two with Taiyou, like how a butcher would snap a deer's femur with a cleaver.

Honoka had no choice but to draw Tsuki, a silver blade passed down from the emperor to his son, and then to his son and so forth. The katana was Kaguya's sword, and as Kaguya's protector, the White Knight was honored with it upon the completion of his or her training. She had been mesmerized by the blade's white swirls that were said to be magic folded into the steel a thousand times and the sheer lightness of the blade. But she had been just a girl then. Now, Tsuki weighed tons, and Honoka took no pleasure in using it unless she had to.

The swords of night and day clashed a few paces later. The White Knight slashed low to disembowel her nemesis while the Black Knight went for her neck, but both changed the arc of their slash and created a spray of sparks just as the first showers drizzled upon their helms. With Tsubasa well behind her, Honoka cleaved through the warriors that came after. Cured leather and thin plates of steel that made up the samurais' armor were like tatami to Tsuki, slicing through it with little effort. With her fearsome blade, the White Knight hacked off arms and lopped heads from the shoulders of masked riders she would never have the honor of meeting. She brought down about a handful of them in her first pass. She didn't want to know how many Tsubasa had taken from her own men.

"Archers, now!" Honoka bellowed and Fumiko— who, thankfully, was still riding behind her—raised an orange flag. The daikyuu from Otobe's ramparts drew and loosed hundreds of long, sharp shafts at the enemy. They flew through the air with an audible _whoosh_ and rained upon the Mikadon horsemen that strayed too close to the village after the first pass. She saw many armored men in black fall from their horses, well feathered with arrows. Some were shot in their exposed throats, while others had the misfortune of having the slightest crack above their chest plates, knees, elbows and eye sockets. They all died in the mud under the hooves of their comrades' horses. Tsubasa sported a few arrows of her own, though she didn't seem to feel them. She wrenched the shaft on her shoulder piece as one would pluck a leaf from their hair.

The two battalions arched widely across the field and prepared to clash again. Behind them, Eli and Erena's battle became bloodier and bloodier, as footmen and samurai dyed the grass red, but Honoka scarcely had the chance to notice. Only the familiar horns and signal flags hinted at the commands the general had been giving, and from the aggressive orders, it seemed like they were gaining ground and not losing it. Still, that was Eli's battle. She had her own, and for a moment, Honoka thought that she had misjudged her opponent greatly. Instead of another pass like they had done earlier, Tsubasa veered away from the brunt of her charge, leading the Mikadon cavalry south towards the edge of the forests and then turning west headlong to the river. The White Knight was left baffled but then she dug her heels into Pan's ribs and urged the mare to chase. Her men followed without question, bellowing their rage.

_What is she up to?_ The Black Knight was infamous for how she led her men to battle. Her unit of seasoned horsemen could turn on a dime, and they moved with synchronization that made Honoka envious. She had once heard that Tsubasa trained her troops with cruelty, that if one made the mistake of not paying attention during their rigorous drills, the green-eyed devil would take a finger or two. If the warrior committed the same mistake thrice, then they would be castrated if male, or raped and beaten if female. The Black Knight's horde was tempered by the flames of hell itself. Honoka had been quick to believe these tales, for how else could they turn people with fears and faults into fighting machines that were not afraid of dying?

Sweat trickled down Honoka's chin as she continued her pursuit. Pan was sweating too. The mare's coat had become a dull, dark copper because of exertion and rain, but she still galloped across mud and grass, and jumped over dead bodies of both men and fellow horses. "Stay with me!" The White Knight commanded her troops as they closed in on the Mikadon's rear. Were they planning on flanking Eli's army? Now that the general's men have been fighting for endless hours, a charge of fresh cavalry could very well decimate their numbers. Honoka could not let that happen. She swore she would keep Tsubasa away from the clash by the river and she intended to keep that oath.

She cut down the first man she caught up to, opening his horse's haunch and then stabbing him through the ribs. She then let Fumiko take the second while she pushed Pan as hard as she dared under the downpour that had replaced the tame showers from earlier. _I've got to catch her,_ Honoka mentally screamed and hissed through gritted teeth. _I have to, or else… or else!_ She promised herself to keep Eli safe this time. She promised Umi and Kotori that she would bring peace. _I must!_

"Fumiko!" The White Knight shouted as she sheathed Tsuki. And when her lieutenant caught up with her pace, she commanded, "A spear! NOW!" In a heartbeat, a javelin was handed to her in mid-gallop. It was slick with rain but it was sturdy, its balance almost perfect. "Okay, Pan, keep at it, girl. I almost have a clear shot." Honoka pulled her arm back just like she did before and retreated within, where the stench of blood and death, and the musk of soil and sweat did not choke her. She went inside, in a place where only the warmth of the sun and her family and friends' laughter existed. It was the only thing she could do to prevent herself from going mad from all the horrible feelings that twisted in her stomach like a snake. She took a breath and placed all her trust on her steed, which evened out its gait to give her a chance.

The short spear flew in between the helmed heads of the Black Knight's horsemen. It _whooshed_ over armored shoulders and cleared the many spikes and other protrusions the enemy samurai had on their equipment in order to find its target. For a heartbeat, Honoka thought that the one glorious projectile could end her suffering, but a loyal samurai thwarted the spear with his life. He shoved the man who rode next to him just so he could take the fatal blow for his commander. He fell into the mud with a rod sticking out between his shoulder blades, yet Tsubasa kept riding as if he was but a fly that had been struck down. All she spared was a glance before she heaved her entire unit towards the trees.

Honoka and her men chased, hoping that they were driving the Black Knight away from the thick of battle. After all, Tsubasa was caught between the Kaguyans and the dense foliage of the forest. A wise commander would have kept her cavalry upon open ground with room for the horses to trample and lay waste upon the enemy. But then, Tsubasa was not a conventional leader. The White Knight watched in amazement as hundreds of horses fearlessly galloped towards trees that were wider than three men standing shoulder to shoulder. And then, just as they hit the seemingly impregnable barrier, they dispersed on either side, parting like water against a boulder, with only the Black Knight and a handful of riders racing forward into the misty trees.

The shade's blackness scared Honoka, but if she wanted to free herself and Kaguya from war, she must defeat her nemesis. With Fumiko and Mika by her side, she pursued Tsubasa into the woods while she commanded the rest of the horsemen to make sure that the Black Knight's kihei were well buffered from Eli's struggle in Otobe. Upon entering the forest, Honoka realized that the longer she rode, the less she saw, until silhouettes were her only companions. She slowed Pan down, fearing that the mare might get a hoof caught on the gnarly roots and break a leg.

"This is a trap," whispered Mika, whose horse whined nervously when they stopped to take a breather. Of course it was a trap, but as long as Honoka could sense Tsubasa's ki in the vicinity, she could locate her as easily as a cat could sniff out a mouse. They continued to ride until they found the black coursers that their enemies rode and continued pursuit.

Fumiko was an excellent rider and easily fell in stride with one of the Mikadons. She maimed the horse with her remaining spear and sent its rider toppling to his death. On the other hand, Mika carried with her a short bow made of horn and bone and shot at her enemies' mounts. She was not Sonoda Umi, but it was also not that hard to aim at such large beasts. The smallish steward slowed her opponent down enough for her to be able to exchange blows. Armed with her wakizashi, Mika outmaneuvered the masked rider and opened his throat.

Tsubasa's red scarf was like a malevolent spirit in this virgin forest. It billowed haphazardly in the grey shades like a scarlet lure, and like a dumb fish, Honoka galloped after it. "Come, Berry-chan," taunted the Black Knight, whose voice was muffled by her mask making her sound half a girl and half a youkai. "Come as close as you dare. No one will disturb us here."

"Why are you doing this?" The White Knight demanded, sounding as stifled as she was terrified. She had Pan hop over an ancient fallen tree to even come close to Tsubasa's stallion. Honoka took a couple of deep breaths to catch some air so she could speak properly and did her best not to feel small at the fact that she seemed to have lost her two friends in the woods. Fumiko and Mika were fighting Tsubasa's knights one moment then they were gone the next. When did she take the wrong turn?

"Must you ask? You must be stupider than I thought, Berry-chan." Her nemesis' mask's frozen grin was as menacing as the way she mocked her. Honoka had never seen Tsubasa's face because of that mask, only her eyes, and in her darkest nightmares, she saw those eyes, waiting for her to die. She lived a nightmare now, being alone with the Black Knight with only the shadows around. The nearest speck of light was far above their heads, and even that was clouded over by storm clouds and guarded by a vicious downpour.

Kira Tsubasa never truly answered her question, or perhaps Honoka never heard it, for the song of steel drowned it out. Out from the blackness, shapes came with daggers and bloodlust. They leapt from the trees and fell on her in droves. She was able to draw Tsuki in time at least, and she killed a couple of them before her helm was wrenched off her head to expose her tender neck. Honoka punched the ninja in the face and buried her tanto in his belly, but she was still unhorsed by the others she could not kill. The White Knight screamed her fury, though in her heart she only felt terror, especially when a ninja attempted to stab her heart by driving a kunai into her side, where her armor was weakest. She felt the blade bite through the straps and through her robes until pain had her shrieking. Honoka grabbed him with blood-slick hands and used all her force to throw him off her, but another took his place. She kicked and struggled even though she was blinded by blood and rain, yelping pitifully when the kunai embedded in her side was yanked away like a cork from a bottle. She bled in her armor.

Pan, ever the loyal horse, tried to fend off her mistress' attackers. She bit and kicked at them, but when the shadow warriors threw their kunai at her withers and sides, even the warhorse fled.

Honoka felt her strength leave her, but just as she surrendered herself to her fate, the black-robed men's heads fell from their shoulders and thudded on the grass. "Stand up," Kira Tsubasa stood over her with Taiyou drooling red in her hand. "Being killed by rats is a shitty way to die," said the Black Knight. "I will give you a cleaner death. Stand!"

Honoka mindlessly obeyed the command and reached for Tsuki on the grass. She rolled onto her belly, pushed herself up with trembling arms, and wondered why the rain tasted so salty. Fire spread on her side but she blocked it from her mind, retreating back into her own inner world to remind herself why she put up with this torment. Her armor clinked together as she shook and shuddered onto her feet. Even Tsuki seemed wobbly in her hand. It was heavier than the last she remembered.

Tsubasa spat venom, "Even the fire in your hair is doused by the rain. A few rats and you're already crying. Will you fight, or should I watch as you stab yourself? I will take your head regardless, Kousaka Honoka." So there was still some honor in her ashen soul. Her nemesis had given her a choice, to die fighting or take her own life in defeat. Either way, she would still have a sword in her hands and she would be freed from this war. She choked in her own spit and tears. What would Eli do in this situation? How about Umi? Surely both of them would fight till the very end, but Honoka was tired of fighting.

_But I'm also too scared to disembowel myself._ Once again, she was left without a choice. "I'll fight," the White Knight found herself smiling wryly, feeling brave yet foolish. She didn't miss the pathetic quiver in her own voice. "And I'll die if it comes to that. You'll take no pleasure in it though. Everyone will see that it is the ninjas who took my life, not you."

If Tsubasa had been offended, she didn't show it. She merely slapped her mount's haunch with the flat of her sword, sending the monstrous steed trotting into the shadows. "If you can still talk that way, then you still have enough left in you to put up a good fight. Your sun-kissed hair suits you, in the end." The Black Knight turned her arrow-free back towards her, confident that she would not try anything stupid in her weakened state. She led Honoka through a few more trees until the world expanded before her eyes. The forest ended, and beyond it was a great valley with an engorged river beneath, flowing violently due to its weight. It looked like a great white and brown serpent, carving its burrow through the rocks.

Tsubasa raised her sword, but all Honoka could feel was the hot wetness that grew under her armor. Was she truly bleeding that much? The wound certainly hurt. Its sting was like a rose's barb, sharp and painful as it crawled over her skin. She wondered how she would fare in this fight, injured as she was. Though, that did not matter as much now, did it? This was not a duel, but an execution. Nobody said that only one of them should die, however. She could take Tsubasa with her to the grave and save her friends the trouble. _Give me strength, Umi-chan, Eli-chan… and I hope you can forgive me, Kotori-chan. I might not be able to bring you homubuns anymore._

She stood a couple of paces in front of the Black Knight and also raised her blade, shining like crystal against Tsubasa's jet. A three-pronged lightning bolt split the sky with a web of electricity, and then its boom of thunder followed an eternity after. Both warriors lunged then and when their swords met, another bolt flung itself across the grey clouds. The swords were too wet for splinter embers now, but each blow's impact was like a sledgehammer. Honoka felt it in her bones, especially after her muscles began to ache. Unlike her, Tsubasa was tireless, agile even on wet rock. Did she not take arrows on the shoulders and back earlier? The White Knight was left with little room to think. She thrust when she could, but with her sight growing blurry and her limbs moving a fraction of a second later than she commanded them to, the most she could do was block or parry. She nearly lost her hand three minutes into the duel, saved only by a fortunate slip on a slab of shale, yet even then, Taiyou came down on her without hesitation. She had to roll away to avoid its bite.

Honoka quickly picked herself up from the rocks and slashed upwards to release the black blade from its master's equally dark grip, but Tsubasa had always been a better dueler than her. The Black Knight swerved to the right and allowed the blade's weight carry her arm for a moment, but she didn't lose it. After that, the Lion simply pounced again. There were no words exchanged, only blows. Tsubasa was determined to give her an honorable death, while she, the coward that she was, evaded her adversary's mercy. She did not want to die. She did not want to fight anymore either, but she must. She could not have both.

Honoka kicked the devil away, but the Black Knight only flipped back on her feet and charged. Thunder amplified every blow, as if the heavens wanted to advertise their duel to everyone who saw the lightning in the sky. The gods remained cruel, however, as they pelted her with a deluge of water from the storm. Honoka stepped forward and thrust her sword after a missed slash, sliding against Taiyou with a flourish and preventing it from making any parries. Tsuki bit into Tsubasa's chest plate, but she immediately jumped away. Roaring angrily, the green-eyed warrior came at her with a two-handed side slash, a blow that Honoka had to block with her weight behind her blade's durability. She could have lost an arm to that. Worse, she could have lost her head.

The White Knight pushed her opponent away, desperate to keep her distance from the deadly warrior, but every time she took a breather, Tsubasa was at her throat again. Fatigue was taking its toll and soon, her vision began to blur. The clapping of loose rock on shale no longer registered, while the flash of lightning provided her with a fraction of a second of vision. She moved slower and slower, until she felt like she was wadding on water, trying to fight for her life under its weight. Terrified to death, Honoka retreated into herself like a coward, selfishly guarding the young girl who loved bread and making sweets. Left outside was only her husk, the woman warrior that was trained out of the girl, and for a while, it was able to keep her alive.

_Okaa-san… Otou-san… Yukiho…_

Absinthe-green eyes that were filled with hate closed in so fast with a black blade that she wondered if she had been standing still.

_Gomen ne…_

"Farewell." White hot pain blinded her raining blues. It took over her every other sense for the split second that lasted forever. Taiyou driveled red upon the rocks again, its tip lodged somewhere under Honoka's ribs. She did not care anymore, especially with the pain slowly ebbing. Let Tsubasa win; it was a small price to pay for freedom from fear.

_Umi-chan, Kotori-chan… Eli-chan._

"Honoka-chan!" Someone called her name, someone who was important to her. It came from the forest and it called for her again and again, frantic and concerned. _It must be Fumiko and Mika… They're… they're alive._ The White Knight looked down upon her adversary and gripped the sharp black blade with a deadened hand. Tsubasa tugged on it, but Honoka refused to budge. She raised Tsuki with what strength remained and rested its blade right under the Black Knight's helm, where the pulse was.

_This is all I can do._

_I'm sorry._

"Honoka!"

_I'm sorry…_

She pressed the blade against human skin and watched the white blade become stained. Through Tsuki, she could almost palpate each pulse. Hyperaware of herself and her imminent death, Honoka felt the cold rain on her face, the thunderous screams of the heavens and beastly growls of the river beneath. A lightning struck just as the sounds of hooves emerged from the woods. And then, all of the sudden, the earth groaned beneath her feet. She saw Tsubasa's green eyes widen at the realization of what was happening, but Honoka kept her still.

_We were born to one day bring demise to the other. _

The White Knight sobbed as hot tears streamed down her cheeks, diluted by the rain.

_This… is only fitting._

"Fool!" The Black Knight snarled underneath her mask.

Underfoot, the cliff's face collapsed. What was once a ledge made of shale crumbled beneath them and sent them plummeting into the white and brown currents beneath. Honoka didn't even see her friends one last time after the lightning had blinded her, but she supposed that it no longer mattered. She was in freefall now and she felt none of the pressure and the expectations that hung upon her title. She fell headfirst, with the sky under her feet. Weightlessness was sweeter than liberty it seemed. Injured and exhausted, Honoka knew she would not survive this fall and she felt oddly fine with it. Her only regret was that she faced death without seeing blue skies.

Honoka had been trained to never let go of her sword as a girl.

She freed Tsuki now.


	17. Ch14 Inherited Will

**Athyra: **Here it is, last chapter of Act III. Rather emotionally draining to write, really XD; However, this ending marks the beginning of a whole new intense and thrilling journeys ahead. Please look forward to the upcoming Act IV!

**ghikiJ:** The gears have begun to turn and news of Honoka's tragedy circulates. We're finally getting into the meat of this story, folks, and I thank you for staying with us throughout the tedious chapters.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act III: Departures**

**Chapter 14 – Inherited Will  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_I was told that I would find you here."_

_Sonoda Umi flinched at the familiar voice but she did not dare to look up from her lap. Amber eyes stared blankly at her upturned palms as she felt the newcomer sit down gingerly beside her on the bench. Stifled by the imposing presence, she did not know what to say to Ayase Eli, her mentor and role model. Before her first battle, the blonde commander had given her and Honoka quite the severe lecture and a sound beating through a mock spar, showing the two teenagers that they were not ready for the cruelty of the battlefield._

_And Eli was absolutely correct. _

_Sighing inaudibly, the raven-haired girl shifted her dull gaze towards the empty practice range. Even though she had returned from her first battle victoriously, she felt that she had lost something precious within her mind. The hollowness haunted her so much that she inevitably found herself at the archery range. However, the calming atmosphere and familiar scents and sounds did not give her any answers as she hoped. She recalled how she used to shoot her arrows so confidently with her mind filled with justice and righteousness. _

_But now, the bull's eye on the target only reminded her of the enemy's eye socket, where her arrow had impaled so deeply._

_She fought down another bout of nausea and kept her composure. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of Eli. She must become tougher if she wished to share the blonde's burdens and help Honoka grow into her role as the White Knight. The more she repeated this mantra inwardly, the more likely it would become true, or so she desperately believed._

"_You're not as shaken as I thought you'd be," Eli spoke quietly, her voice airy yet condemning. It was the same tone that the young commander used during that mock battle. "At least, you're handling yourself better than Honoka."_

"_Barely," Umi dropped her gaze, now staring mindlessly at the grass as she mused about how green and pure it appeared in comparison to the blood-stained field. "You were right, Eli."_

"_Hmm?" The blonde's voice was still detached, as if she was a stranger offering nothing more than an objective opinion. Umi did not dare to look her way, for she feared to see disappointment and disdain in those icy blue eyes._

"_You told Honoka and me that all we have are ideals. I thought willpower was enough to make up for my lack of experience, so I rode out to my first battle thinking I could transform into a dependable leader, fearless and assertive. In reality, I am but a mere child, foolishly naive and lost..." the raven-haired girl's voice cracked rather embarrassingly. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, unable to hold back anymore now that she had already spoken so much. "My troops won, but at what cost? It is a leader's responsibility to bear the weight of the deceased subordinates, to carry on their wills by watching over those who lived."_

"_But?" There was a hint of concern in her friend's tone now, enough to encourage Umi to utter what has been haunting her._

"_But all I can remember was how my arrow pierced through a man's eye and into his skull. The blood gushed down his cheek and he fell from his horse. I knew he was dead before he even hit the ground. Next thing I knew, my katana has already split another man's arm from his body. They were the enemy. They were the invaders seeking to pillage our villages. They deserved to be killed, did they not?"_

"_That's not how you really think, is it?" The older girl's voice cut through her chaotic mind like a blade of judgment. _

_Umi nodded slowly, her words coming out in a mere whisper, like a child admitting her faults. "They are as humans as we are. They must have families and friends. But I should not think this way, should I? I need to be strong. I fear that the longer I ponder about this, I may lose sight of what I must become. I cannot allow that."_

_She started when a warm hand gently covered her own, and it was then that she realized her hands have been trembling. Swallowing, she finally mustered enough courage to look at Eli. The ponytailed blonde's expression was unreadable yet there was a familiar quality in those blue eyes. She could sense the encouragement and comfort through their connected hands. It was painfully nostalgic how she could feel so safe again as the little girl who looked up to her role model, but it also filled her with shame that she still needed to be soothed even after all these years. _

_Will she ever be able to do the same for Eli?_

"_It is easier to not think of them as human beings. So many of us survive this kind of life by clinging to that. However, those who are truly great can acknowledge that they have murdered. We are soldiers. We are trained to fight and to die. All we can offer those who are less fortunate than us is an honorable death."_

_Umi's eyes widened in revelation. Of course, her father has always taught her to be virtuous of body and mind. If her enemies were fighting with everything they had, it was only right that she gave it her all too. The intangible principles floating in her mind have converged into a new goal at last. _

"_Thank you, Eli. I… I needed that."_

"_Glad to be of help." The blonde simply nodded. "It is good that you have this fear, to acknowledge that there is more to taking a life in battle."_

"_Indeed, this is a very valuable lesson," the younger warrior gazed unwaveringly into Eli's blue orbs, her confidence returning now that she has re-discovered her bushido. "Fear does have its uses. Back then, it almost crippled me and cost me my life, but it also fueled my will to survive. And now, the fear of losing myself in this grey area of right or wrong has helped me clear a path. I will become stronger, Eli. I will strive to stand beside you one day, rather than behind you. Please wait for me."_

_The older samurai blinked in mild surprise, perhaps taken aback by her sudden declaration of bravado. Her severe expression crumbled as she chuckled mirthfully, much to Umi's chagrin._

"_W-What is it? I am s-serious!" The raven-haired girl was unable to control her stammers, a habit she had yet to overcome whenever her role model teased her. Admittedly, she was quite relieved to see the blonde relaxing for once. How long has it been since she heard this twinkling laughter? "I-I was merely stating my new objective…"_

"_Yes, yes you were, Umi," Eli gave her a small smile and patted her head. "You have truly grown up, my little bunny. I will look forward to that day then, ne?"_

_Umi's face reddened at the long-forgotten moniker and how it contradicted with the older girl's words. Even then, her heart sped up at Eli's expectation. She had always strived for the blonde's acknowledgement after all. Feeling drained from the emotional conversation, she bashfully leaned against Eli and rested her head against her shoulder. _

_Eli did not move away or say anything in objection, and that was enough for her._

_Smiling, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy this small moment of happiness. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_When she opened her eyes again, she found herself sitting on the porch of her home back in the Sonoda province. She blinked at her small hands, bewildered at the change in scenery and time. Was she dreaming or, was she reliving past memories? She did remember her heartfelt conversation with Eli when she was a much younger woman, having returned from her first battle._

"_Ne ne Umi-chan, were you listening?"_

_The eight-year-old turned towards the pouting ginger, and vaguely recalled hanging out with her childhood friend one summer. The two little girls were nibbling on watermelon slices under the hot sun while their mothers conversed under the shades. _

_Perhaps it was because she was a child again, or because she had no control over the memory replay, Umi could not help but squirm shyly under her friend's inquisitive gaze. "Sumimasen, Honoka, I was thinking of some things…"_

"_Na~ni? Umi-chan's always thinking," Kousaka Honoka puffed up her cheeks rather comically and folded her arms. "You're a year younger than me and Kotori-chan, yet you're being all adult like, that's not fun!"_

"_E-Eh? Thinking is adult-like? But I was just…" Umi let out a quiet 'eep' when her energetic friend suddenly stood up and bounced off the porch. _

"_We're kids and we should just play!" The blue-eyed girl's sun-kissed hair appeared so bright under the afternoon sky. "Run around, explore and have an adventure!" For emphasis, she even waved her arms and did a lap around the yard until she stumbled on a stray branch and face-planted on the ground._

"_Honoka!" Umi hastily set down her unfinished watermelon slice on the plate, wiped her sticky hands on a nearby towel before grabbing a clean one and approaching her friend. Her attempt to be sanitary became futile when the ginger just wiped her seed-covered hands on the protesting girl's impeccable kimono._

"_I'm okay! I just tripped. I can still get up just fine, see?" Honoka hopped a little, grinning exuberantly in spite of the tiny scrape on her elbow. The raven-haired girl whimpered at the trickling blood and tried to dab at it with her towel._

"_Mou, Umi-chan is such a worrywart. A little cut can't defeat me!"_

_Umi truly envied her friend's positive personality. If only she could become half as spirited. _

"_So? What were you thinking about?" Honoka peered curiously at the fidgeting girl, who glanced at her mother and Kousaka oba-san before looking down at her feet. _

"_W-Well, you know how Seikuu nee-san is married and living in a different prefecture now right?" Umi thought about her older sister and did not feel as saddened as she should be. The ten-year gap was probably too big, so they could never be as close as Honoka was with Yukiho. Then again, Eli was very affectionate with Arisa, and Taka-sama tended to spoil Kotori. The Prince of Kaguya has taken his baby sister on a trip to the other provinces and that was the only reason why the third member of their trio was not here today. "Um, well, since Otou-san never really approved of Onee-san's marriage, he is going to n-name me as the heiress to the Sonoda clan…"_

"_Ooooh, that's so cool! The heiress!" Honoka skipped around her flustered friend and pumped her fist. "You'd be great at it!"_

"_R-Really? You think so?" Umi was very uncertain about this new role. She's always thought someone like Honoka and Eli would be great leaders but they were of civilian backgrounds and would not be able to relate. Nozomi came from a branch house of the Toujou clan while Kotori was spared the burden of carrying on the Minami clan due to her older brother's efforts. Therefore, her friends could not really give her advice on what it meant to succeed a clan. Still, hearing such encouragement from Honoka meant a lot to the little girl._

"_Of course! I mean, you're already adult-like and all ne? Fight-o da yo, Umi-chan! Come on, do it with me, you'll feel loads better~"_

"_F-Fight-o…" Blushing, the self-conscious heiress also raised her fist as her friend cheered on. Magically though, she did feel a bit more confident in herself. _

"_I want to take over Otou-san shop one day," Honoka announced with fire in her eyes. "I will make the best Homubuns ever, even better than Otou-san's!"_

"_Yes, I know you can do it, Honoka," Umi nodded thoughtfully, "but what made you change your mind? I remember you were complaining to Kotori the other day how you were sick of red bean paste and so on…"_

"_True, but…" The ginger then uncharacteristically kicked at the grass with her hands folded behind her back, mumbling shyly. "Kotori-chan said she loves the sweets from the Homura… and you said the Homubuns are your favorite."_

_Amber eyes softened at how endearing her friend was. "I do love the Homubuns. Arigatou gozaimasu, Honoka, for thinking of us."_

"_Ehehe, of course~" Honoka rubbed the back of her head, smiling happily as she held out her hand. "I love you and Kotori-chan after all!"_

_Though blushing bashfully from such declaration, Umi shook hands with the ginger without any hesitation, knowing the latter would suggest that they shall both work towards their goals and be the best they could be. However, unlike how she remembered it, Honoka did not say those words after they let go of each other's hands._

"_Good luck, Umi-chan! I believe you can do it."_

_The little girl tilted her head in confusion. Why did the memory differ? Was this truly a dream after all?_

_Honoka gave her a big, warm smile. "You've always been there for me, Umi-chan. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to persevere because I lack discipline and all, hehe." Those serious words sounded rather jarring through her childish voice. Her clear blue eyes appeared clouded with a veil of sadness as she took a step back. "You've done so much for me, you and Eli-chan, and everyone… I love you all so much, so I'm really sorry that I can't continue to support you. Gomen ne, Umi-chan."_

"_W-What is with this all of a sudden?" Umi chuckled nervously while her stomach cringed in unease. Why did it feel so cold even though she was standing under the sun? Wait, where did the sun go? "Did something happen? Keep trying… is that not what you always told me?"_

"_I would, but I can't," Honoka turned away, her small form slowly swallowed by the converging darkness. "Not anymore."_

_Terror was starting to submerge her now. "W-What are you saying? Wait-"_

"_Arigatou… and sayonara."_

* * *

"Honoka!" Amber eyes snapped open as Umi sat up from her bed in panic, covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Breathing heavily, she tried to make sense of the nightmare.

That was it right? That was just a nightmare, nothing more. Such stressful visions were not uncommon whenever Honoka and Eli were out of the capital, and Nishikino-sensei once informed her that her constant worry could be the cause of such occurrence.

However, this was the most vivid of nightmare yet. Her hand shook in slight tremors as she gingerly touched her wet cheeks. The last time she shed tears was during her mother's funeral, but the stinging sensation still felt disturbingly familiar and it weakened her fortified heart. Angered by the sense of vulnerability threatening to overtake her shaken mind, she swiftly made her futon and finished her morning routine. The splash of cold water on her tear-stained face did not alleviate the fatigue that soaked her body. Her mind continued to ring with Honoka's farewell even after she dressed up in her gear, as if to warn her not to brush it off as a figment of her imagination.

It would be futile if she went practicing at the archery range as she did every morning. She did not wish to intrude in the solitary Nishikino wing either now that Maki was away. The nausea and restlessness incessantly bit at her troubled mind as she leaned against the door of her military quarter. Her guard duty would not start until a few hours later, and she did not want to greet Kotori with such pitiful mindset anyway. Her friend has enough to worry about already without her incomprehensible and ominous vision on top of it.

The captain of the royal guard pinched the bridge of her nose, weary and afraid. She rested her hand on the hilt of her katana, hoping to find comfort in the cool steel. She tried to recall the wonderful sense of security Eli had given her, yet the warped memory that followed kept washing the feeling away. Did something happen to Honoka and Eli? Was that why she dreamed of them?

Her grip tightened around the hilt as she made up her mind to visit Toujou Nozomi. Perhaps the soothing atmosphere of the shrine itself would grant her peace even if she did not get to speak with the miko. Of course, she would prefer to be able to seek advice on her enigmatic friend as she usually did, but the Black Moon had been upon them last night, so the head priestess must be resting still. As the captain of the royal guard, she had to slay a few stray demons that dared to approach the capital, since they were able to gain entity from the thick miasma that enshrouded the night. Invisible to an average man's eyes, these supernatural creatures sometimes slipped through the miniscule cracks on the mikos' barriers and bided their time until the Black Moon to return their tangible forms. Always, they targeted the shrine where the delicious spiritual power of the mikos attracted them, even though this very power had the ability to exterminate them. Therefore, the monthly struggle was always fierce, its intensity differing depending on the thickness of the miasma.

The malicious haze was strengthened by pain and death, and it had been especially horrible last night.

Frowning at her straying thoughts, Umi quickly headed for the stables and got on her black mare, Kohaku, wanting to reach the temple as fast possible. The sentries around the castle greeted her as she rode by though she was unable to spare them more than a curt nod. The small units of royal guards posted around the temple perimeter did stop her from proceeding further. Umi was pleased with the tight security despite her urgent need to reach the shrine. The sun might be out already but they could never be too careful, not the morning right after the Black Moon. After confirming her identity to the guards posted around the shrine's perimeter, she got off her mare and apologetically requested the soldiers to take care of her horse. The few mikos on duty were startled by Kohaku's hostile neighs once its owner was away, so it was fortunate that Umi's subordinates were used to working with its wary behavior.

Perhaps her horse was agitated because it knew something happened to its herdmate Pan and its owner Honoka?

Umi shook her head restively and hurried up the temple stairway. The faster she met Nozomi, the better. The older woman has always guided her. Surely she would know the meaning behind her foreboding dream. However, each step became heavier and more hesitant, leaden with trepidation as her desire to know more started to wane. Before her endless musings could head towards a dangerous direction, she noticed that someone was waiting for her near the entrance to the garden.

"Nozomi!" Her turmoil was temporarily cast aside as she hastened to the head priestess. "Should you not be resting? Did the miasma not worsen now that Hoshizora-hime is no longer in the capital…?"

Indeed, the byzantium-haired woman appeared rather sickly, for her face was as pale as milk and her lustrous hair was unbound and slightly disheveled. She did not take the captain's offered arm and instead resolutely stood where she was. "I thought you might come, Umi-chan."

She froze under the priestess' austere emerald gaze. "And why is that?" She did not like how feeble her voice came out, but the miko's somberness humbled her.

"The demons and vengeful spirits were excited last night, more so than usual," Nozomi tucked her hands into her long sleeves, her tired visage devoid of her characteristic grins. "I was expecting that and had prepared myself now that Rin-chan's gone, but it seems that was not the only reason."

She slowly pulled out a tarot card and showed its image to the shocked captain. The skeleton on the Death sneered at her, as if affirming her nightmares with its empty eye sockets and sinister scythe. Umi did not need to know much about the foreign cards to understand that the draw was grim. Casualty was unavoidable in war but just how severe was it? "W-What does it really mean?"

"There are many interpretations, but-" The miko swayed slightly, jolting the samurai out of her stunned trance. The latter hastily took action and steadied the older woman. "Arigatou, Umi-chan…"

"You should rest," the captain said firmly and tried to lead her inside but the miko remained stubborn. Sighing, she carefully eased her friend until they were both seated on the grass. "If only Nico was here, she would help me persuade you otherwise."

Nozomi smiled a little, but a consternating frown took over again as she returned the card back to her sleeve's pouch. "Truth be told, this isn't the first time I have drawn the Death. The last time this card turned up, Kanna Miko-sama was killed."

Umi subconsciously clenched her fist, recalling the worst Black Moon in the recent years, in which Nozomi's predecessor was murdered. The horrid miasma had already weakened the mikos, killing the sickly ones before the youkais even started attacking the temples. As Kanna-sama's successor, Nozomi had tried so hard to fill in the power vacuum but willpower alone was not enough. The team of royal guards, Umi included, had fought desperately to keep those vile creatures away from the civilians and thus were unable to help the remaining mikos. Nico practically saved Kaguya by defending the shrine to the last of her strength, a commendable feat recognized by even the most dubious of the councilmen about her loyalty. The memory of that day etched vividly in Umi's mind, for it was when the aloof and unapproachable ninja earned their group's trust, especially hers.

"I often wondered if my action had any relation to Kanna-sama's and my fellow sisters' deaths, even though I drew the card a week before the tragedy," Nozomi said quietly, her arms folded in her lap as her weary eyes stared into the distance. "Back then, I suggested Kanna-sama to be more cautious and fortify the security around the premises. She did take my words seriously, but not everyone believed in these foreign cards. Either way, my attempt to change fate did not work."

"So, you mean that someone reall-" The captain was swiftly hushed by a finger to her lips.

The miko shook her head solemnly and continued. "Do not think that way, Umi-chan. The reason why I did not interpret the Death at face value was due to the previous times I had drawn it… or, rather, it had revealed itself to me. It was the morning after your esteemed mother's vigil," she paused considerately, allowing the younger woman to suppress a hitched gasp as her voice softened. "Yes, by the time I returned to my quarters, I found the card on the floor. I had forgotten to close my window so the wind must have blown the deck everywhere, yet only that particular card landed face up. What was it trying to imply, when the worst has already happened?"

Umi had few vague memories of that whole week, other than the endless tears that choked her whenever she was reminded of the fact that a youkai had taken her mother's life. Her overwhelming inability to protect her family almost crushed her then, but it was also when she vowed to become a royal guard. Being one meant that she would be trained to slay youkai, for a royal guard must shield not only the emperor's family from their enemies but also the mikos from their supernatural foe. Eli had been trying to persuade her to do so, for the young commander wanted to keep her away from the field at least, since Honoka could not do the same as Kaguya's prized White Knight. Once her new goal was decided, the raven-haired girl had stopped crying and carried her swords with more conviction than ever.

"And even before that," Nozomi said gently, as if not to startle her younger companion from her reminiscence. "I remember seeing the card on the day after you returned from your first battle. I was frantic since such an ominous card foreshadowed terrible things. I was just shuffling the deck when it fell from my hands as if wanting to be seen. But that was not the case, was it? The Death indeed does have a literal meaning, but it could also represent the death of an ideal or dream, and the rebirth of one's mind. I do not know the details of what you have dreamed this morning, but it does not necessarily mean the worst."

"How did you-" The captain looked up sharply only to find the older woman's understanding gaze. She chuckled lightly in an awkward attempt to hide her surprise. "Trust Nozomi to know what has been bothering me without asking. Yes, I would rather not recall my dream, but..."She recalled the pleasant memory earlier and longed for Eli to tell her that everything will be alright. At least, that dream had been encouraging, so perhaps everything balanced out?

"Elicchi would have wanted you to be by her side now too," the miko was wearing a mischievous smile now. Umi was unable to conceal her panic this time. Did the older woman know about her relationship with the general? Did Eli mention it to Nozomi since they were best friends?

The raven-haired captain struggled to come up with a response to that, yet she could not bring herself to deny it either. She was tired of having to hide her feelings even though it was her own fastidious mind that created her personal hell. When Nozomi gently placed her hand on top of hers, she suddenly felt foolish for worrying and contemplating about all those trivial little matters.

"You should be more honest the next time you see Elicchi, Umi-chan. She is waiting. And considering the times in which we live in, she might not be able to wait long."

Her cheeks flushed at the miko's understanding tone and compassionate gaze. Nozomi had always known, hadn't she? She had always teased and joked about them with subtle meanings here and there, but all in an encouraging, positive manner. The first time they had a misunderstanding, the first time they tried to sneak off on a romantic outing and many more, Nozomi had watched over them and protected them as much as she could.

Unable to say anything, Umi squirmed in self-consciousness and blushed deeper when the older woman caressed her head.

"Come now, Umi-chan~" Nozomi giggled fondly. "I used to do this often, didn't I? There's no need to be shy~"

Indeed, so many years ago at the Ayase ranch, the timid little girl often found herself clinging to the pretty prankster even though the latter enjoyed teasing her. The jokes were always harmless, and Nozomi never failed to comfort her whenever she got teary about something that scared her. The others would have done the same of course, but she was embarrassed to let Honoka and Kotori to see her weak side, and especially not her crush Eli. Perhaps she had always depended on Nozomi as she would have with her estranged older sister, and it just took her this long to realize such a crucial fact.

"I have never told you this, Nozomi, but I am truly grateful for everything you have done for me." She lowered her head sincerely only to receive a twinkling laugh in return.

"Nope, I should be the one thanking you, Umi-chan. I was getting a little lonely up here by myself."

"I promised Maki and Kotori that I would visit," Umi smiled slightly, "but I am glad that I was able to keep you company."

"Ara, Maki-chan said that did she?" The miko was giggling again, her voice sounding healthier than before as she playfully elbowed the captain's side "So… without Kotori-hime's words, you wouldn't have visited me otherwise? Yan, how mean~"

Instead of retorting, the younger woman simply chuckled. In spite of the somber conversation they had earlier, her heart did not feel as stifled and she felt easier to breathe again.

However, this fleeting moment of peace was disrupted by a piercing screech of a messenger bird. The grey hawk, a royal carrier that usually carried direct messages from the princess or the council, circled above them a few times before making its descent. Just as Umi stiffly stood up and held out her arm for it to land, she detected two distraught ki signatures heading up the stairway.

"Umi-san!"

Ayase Arisa's quivering call only worsened the disquiet brewing inside the captain. The young blonde was helping her friend up the stairs, for Kousaka Yukiho appeared to have lost all strength and had to lean against the apprentice royal guard to even stand upright. Umi's heart froze the moment she saw Yukiho's horrified expression, her eyes unfocused as tears continuously welled up and spilled down her cheeks. Seeing the meticulous scholar in such a disheveled state caused the captain to recall that terrible dream about the older Kousaka.

_No, please…_

Umi barely registered the grey hawk taking flight after Nozomi gingerly untied the letter for her. The two adolescents collapsed in front of them before Arisa struggled to explain what transpired earlier. "I-I was just visiting the Homura as usual w-when Yukiho just came out of the shop like this. I tried to ask her what happened but… Umi-san, do you k-know? Was it Onee-chan… or…"

_Honoka…_

The blonde choked and huddled against her friend, who had all but broken down in hitched sobs. Yukiho's hand was clenched around a crumpled piece of paper as if such action would erase it from existence, while her other hand clung to the young trainee's uniform like a lifeline. Umi bit her lips, relying on the pain to keep her composure from crumbling before she took the blue letter from Nozomi. The miko appeared to have been rendered speechless as well, her disconcerted emerald eyes trained on the captain's movement as the latter began to read the coded content in a hoarse voice.

"_The Bear fought to protect its cub in the Byakko's woods as the rains fell. Two sentinels within the trees witnessed the battle, but they too were ambushed by predators. The Lions were everywhere, they said, and the Bear could only fight so many. As the beasts clashed, the earth broke under their feet and sent them down the rapids. The Bear might be sleeping with fishes now but we shall keep searching, even if only to find its pelt._

_The moon cries for its daughter."_

The quivering quality in the characters and the water stains on the parchment screamed the sender's emotional turmoil. Had Umi not been familiar with Eli's handwriting, she would have thought the message was scribed by someone else. There were many phrases that could have been used, but the general's choice indicated that the White Knight's departure was final. 'The moon cries for its son or daughter', that particular sentence always graced the bottom of every letter sent to announce the loss of a proud Kaguyan. The last time the captain had seen it was when she had to read Prince Taka's demise to the Empress.

Umi reread the letter over and over again, hoping that she decoded it incorrectly or perhaps her blurring vision has warped the sentences somehow, yet her treacherous mind only repeated the conclusion with each trickle of her tears.

Honoka was gone.

_No. _

_No. No NO!_

_This is not final._

Unadulterated anger and denial slowly overtook her anguish while the letter was scrunched up in her hand, her grip so tight that her knuckles became white. This rage kept the screaming grief at bay as she growled quietly to the miko. "I apologize for my abrupt departure, Nozomi, but please look after Arisa and Yukiho. I must speak to Kotori now."

She ignored the older woman's worried call and marched down the temple steps with seething determination. She will not give up hope just yet.

Eli and Honoka were waiting for her at Otobe.


	18. Ch15 Misery Loves Company

**ghikiJ:** This chapter had been very difficult to churn out. Maki's last POV was way back in Act I. Most of her character development happened behind the scenes up until this point. Showing that growth in a single chapter was hard, very hard. I apologize for the delay but I still hope that you will enjoy reading. Thank you for your support!

**Athyra:** After 3 Acts, we're finally here, I'm so excited XD Thanks very much for all the support! We writers are very excited for this Act so hopefully the readers are too.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act IV: First Turn  
**

**Chapter 15 – Misery Loves Company**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She hated the rain. Though that was not entire true, was it? Nishikino Maki used to love rainy weather. It brought just the right amount of melancholy or concentration to jog her creative mind into molding notes and melodies out of thin air. Even while in the apothecary, she would be inspired by her own personal yet sometimes temperamental muse during a dreary day. She would then hurry back into her clan's compound to give birth to music just as she had envisioned it in her mind. But during those rainy days, she was warm and dry, and anything she required was instantly catered to her by her servants, who ghosted her around the clock. Tea came to her when she waved her hand, and snacks appeared by her door with just a ring of her bell. She had been well sheltered all her life.

The rain she endured now was completely different. Water soaked her to the bone sometimes, and the _splish-sploshing_ of the horses' hooves on the puddles had driven her mad long ago. The winds were like whips during the worst of the gales as well and it rendered Maki's many cloaks as useless wind shields. It had only been a few days since her departure from Kaguya, yet it felt like an eternity. Whose brilliant idea was it for them to travel without a retinue anyway? Maki could not quite remember. Perhaps it had been Rin or Nico, or even her. The notion of traveling light and fast seemed so logical during the planning phase of this journey.

If it had been her, then she greatly regretted what her big mouth had spewed. They should have taken a small convoy at least, some servants that could build real camps, cook real food and brew her tea while on the road. That was wishful thinking now. Any complaints she might have had were challenged by Nico even before she could utter them. The ninja spent no time in taking charge of this wonderful joy ride and bossed Hanayo and Rin around as soon as they left the security of the capital and rode into the wilderness. She would order the Antareans to gather wood, erect tents, and make fire and other things while she prepared their meals. Maki chided her a few times, but her efforts proved to be vain. When Hanayo overheard her argument with the black-haired woman, she immediately sided with Nico. The brunette believed that the ninjawas only doing her best to help the team, though she said those words with withering courage as if she was actually terrified of their chaperone. Rin, on the other hand, only beamed that stupid grin of hers and declared that she was enjoying the whole thing, that it was fun.

_How can being cold and wet and miserable be fun?_

Maki had learned that it was futile to argue sense with Hoshizora Rin. The princess did what she liked, when she liked it. This included visiting her at the clinic without prior notice, jumping into the apothecary's window even after several instances of scolding, and pouncing on her from behind for a hug, a nuzzle, or both. Out in the wilderness, Rin's list of exploits also contained heart-stopping acrobatics, and fruitless attempts at hunting and exploring. Her shenanigans typically landed her in hot water with Nico, who grew tired of looking for her and keeping her out of trouble. Maki bolstered her old friend's lectures when she cared enough to, though most of the time it was like reprimanding a cat that would only forget or choose not to heed the lecture after five minutes.

"The sun finally shone through nya!" Maki heard the Antarean princess announce but she was too preoccupied with staying in the saddle and ignoring the pungent smell of horse musk to share the same level of amazement. Indeed, the sun had finally breached the grey clouds after a couple of days of misery, though it was already evening so the fiery disk would soon dip down behind the horizon. How useless, she thought. She looked forward to drying out under the warmth of the sun.

Behind her, Yazawa Nico hummed as she gazed at the grey sky. Riding with the ninja had been a clumsy affair. Nico did not like being held from behind so Maki was forced to ride in front of her. Being much taller, she would sometime block the ninja's forward view which made the latter complain, and each complaint typically sparked a heated, if not utterly pointless, argument. In turn, Maki complain about how Nico's short arms cramped her personal space and how the latter's chin would always bump against her shoulder to the point of it becoming painful. By the end of the day though, they both got tired of it enough to ride in silence. "Hard to say that it'll be sunny tomorrow morning," said the ninja, who tugged on the reins of the brown horse that carried their supplies. "But that's a good sign at least. We might as well stop here and set up camp while there's light. I don't want to repeat last night."

Maki shared her sentiment for once. It had been too wet last night and they had trouble locating a dry enough place to sleep. The dampness also did not help in fire-building. Finding twigs and branches for the fire took hours, while finding anything dry enough to catch fire had been nearly impossible. Hanayo proved to be rather resourceful, however, and surprisingly strong. She was able to yank off a dead branch nearly as long as she was tall, and then tear off the bark underneath for kindling. Even Nico was pleasantly astonished and commented, "So that's where all the rice goes to." Nevertheless, it was quite dark before they could sit down and enjoy their cold supper.

The redhead had slept fitfully afterwards. Tired though she was, Maki had a hard time sleeping outside, where there were no walls and no protection from what might lurk in the darkness. Nico reassured her that nothing would be able to come near the camp without her knowing, but what could one tiny ninja do against wild animals, robbers, or even youkai that might be prowling? To top it all off, her body hurt enough that it prevented her from truly enjoying her slumber. Her back ached due to spending all day in the saddle, and she feared that she was already inflicted with saddle sores despite only travelling for a couple of days. Bless Hanayo for being so thoughtful and giving her an extra layer of blankets to rest on. Maki had already questioned her valiant attempt at being noble a dozen times, somewhat regretting her decision to even come.

Watching Rin take this journey in stride made her feel guilty though. The princess remained a picture of brightness despite the sun's absence. She chattered animatedly atop her piebald mare, ceaseless in her mirth. She spoke of childhood stories, silliness that she and Hanayo had experienced, and what was in store for them in Antares. Rin boasted trees that stood over a hundred feet tall on the Antarean mountains, so big that bears could make dens within their trunks. Maki was not so impressed with the tales of trees—her home province had more than enough of those—but she could not help but envy the princess's ability to hide her discomforts. Surely, Rin was not used to such travel, yet she carried herself as if they were simply taking a ride in the woods. The cat-like girl also helped out around the camp whenever she could, even though she failed at it three times out of five. She proved to be a fast learner though, earning three compliments from Nico. And no, Maki did not count that. It was just an estimate.

Nico dismounted the bay horse that she shared with the redhead, and the resulting jerk from the beast almost sent the young noblewoman careening face-first into the mud without someone or something to hold on to. Maki would have complained about it but the ninja's smirk made her scowl in humiliation. The midget expected that to happen, that little imp.

"Do you need help coming down from there, Maki-chan?" The tiny devil taunted her with a white grin as she untied the supply horse from their mount's saddle. Nico tugged on her old red scarf then and that had Maki's eyebrows twitching. _So that is what this is about. Revenge, is it? It's not my fault that the first thing I could grab was her scarf._ Due to a minor blockade on the road, Nico had to urge her mount to hop over a log. It almost had Maki flying off the saddle, and if she would have suffered that fate if she did not grab hold of something to keep her from falling. Unfortunately for the ninja, that something had been her scarf. Maki remembered yanking at it out of fright, choking the person who was wearing it.

"I can get down myself," snapped the redhead, but as she looked down from the tower that was called the horse's back, she found herself uncertain. Nico's bay stallion was not the tallest of equines, but it was pretty large, and though the ground she would climb down onto looked stable enough, it was covered with moss and one misstep would result in a painful, if not deadly, fall. Maki bit her lower lip until it was as red as a rose. She had already said the words so now she must do the action, otherwise Nico would insult her even more.

She had ridden the horse in her kimono and thus both her legs were on one side of the beast. Getting down should not be that difficult right? But as it pawed the ground, the stallion gradually had Maki slipping from its haunches and down onto the mossy and muddy soil beneath. The shriek that escaped her throat was mortifyingly high-pitched, but it was not like she had more than a split second to scream before she hit the soil, or at least what she thought was the soil. A cacophony of "Maki-chan!" chorused through the trees as her three companions—or two since Nico certainly would not lift a finger a catch her—rushed to her side to keep her silken dress from utter tragedy. Hanayo slipped on a mossy rock before she could get to her, and only escaped breaking her leg by grabbing onto the stallion's reins. While Rin… well Maki had only half a breath before her face collided with Rin's chest. The impact hurt her nose but it had prevented her from falling to her death. Red-faced, she straightened to begrudgingly thank her meowing savior, unaware that while wooden slippers would be stable on even ground, they were treacherously useless on wet mossy stone.

"Nya!" The princess yelped and then groaned where they landed on the forest floor, "That hurt nya… Is Maki-chan alright?"

The redhead was too embarrassed to respond. Not only did Rin and Hanayo see just how helpless she was with horses, they also saw how clumsy she was, a far cry from the cool and collected physician they met in Kaguya. Her grip on Rin's brown travel cloak became so tight that her knuckles whitened. She could not even find the words to apologize or the courage to brush this off as an accident.

"Are you hurt, nya?" Rin tried to coax her to lift her head, but when that did not help, she giggles cheerfully, "It's okay, nya. We're aware that this is your first time out of Kaguya, Maki-chan, and that you're not used to traveling like this." Maki dared to look up and found her new friend grinning as if she had not been pinned down by someone who was—she was still on top of her wasn't she? Like a cat whose tail had been stepped on, the redhead jumped away from her close proximity with the Antarean princess and picked herself up as quickly as she could.

"I-I…" Maki ground her teeth together as she hastily dusted herself, though the action only worsened the stains for all she accomplished was smear moss and mud all over her kimono. "I'm fine." _Then why do I feel like crying?_ "I'm fine, okay? J-just… f-forget that had happened."

"Don't get all teary over a mishap like that, kid." Nico said with a shrug, "This is only the beginning. Though it'll get a little better, I promise you. Once we leave Kaguya's border, however, it's harder to say. I'm not that familiar with Antares."

"Well that's where Rin and Kayochin come in, nya!" Though Rin was encouraging, Maki was somewhat hurt that Nico still treated her like a child. The ninja had argued with her at every turn since they met up by the stables at the morning of their departure. _"Why are you going with them?"_ She had asked her, _"You have no business running to another country like this when all you needed to do was send a representative. You are your father's only daughter. Your mother has no other replacement if something were to happen to you. And to think, you're dragging me along. Do you even know what you're doing?"  
_

Maki did not answer her guardian then, nor would she ever answer her. Her decision to go with Rin and Hanayo was an amalgamation of her responsibilities to her people and her own desire to leave. She envied the Antareans for being so at ease with the outside world, and more than anything, she envied Rin's optimism and how willing she was to simply dive into an act with reckless abandon. When Rin made her decision seemingly out of nowhere that day, even Maki could not help but be spurned into action too. Her friend was just a visitor, an outsider who did not have to do anything, while she was the heiress to the largest province of Kaguya. Her idleness was not acceptable, despite the dangers.

Rin's passion was her flame, and she did not let negativity dampen it. Maki hoped that she could spark her own fire, even if it was but a mere ember compared to the princess' wildfire. She just did not expect such hardships on the road to being a hero. No, that was not entirely correct. She expected it, but expectation was worlds different to actually experiencing the body aches, the cold misery, and the lack of luxury. She was a fool to think that the path could be easily navigated. Being out in the world was not like conquering a stack of books. Far from it. And yet… _No, I can't say I'm enjoying this but I am already here. _

"I get it already," snapped the Panther of Kaguya. She angrily wiped the tears pooling in her eyes using her kimono's sleeve. "I just don't like riding horses."

"You don't?" Rin sounded surprised, and Hanayo's reaction was similar. Nico merely shrugged and turned away to unpack their camping supplies from the fourth horse they had taken with them. "But riding is really fun nya! Though Rin guesses that you're having a hard time because of how you ride."

The Antareans were dressed plainly compared to the clothes they donned in Kaguya. Rin wore her guard uniform again, though it was a washed out version of the one she had on during the parade. She looked somewhat like an adolescent boy when she was dressed in a faded blue hakama and an off-white haori. The cloak she had over her shoulders only strengthened the effect. From behind, Rin must look like a young man just out of puberty, though now that Maki knew the truth, she found it difficult to see Rin as anything else but Rin. On the other hand, Hanayo in a riding outfit was much different. She wore a more masculine garb than usual, similar to her princess, but she did not lose any of her natural femininity. Her body still curved as a woman's should and the mounds of her breasts remained conspicuous under the loose layers. If Hanayo was trying to pass for a man, she was gravely failing at it, though Maki had little cause for complaints. She did not want to be the only woman in this party.

_While Nico-chan still looks like Nico-chan. Does she even change clothes? Why does she always wear that dingy old scarf anyway?_

"Maybe Maki-chan should shorten her skirt so she could ride more comfortably," said the orange-haired princess, but the suggestion only made the Kaguyan fluster. The noblewoman did not own anything shorter than what she was wearing now, and the thought of riding a horse like a man was foreign to her. Riding a horse itself was foreign, in spite of Honoka's numerous attempts to drag her to the Ayase ranch. She spent most of her childhood with an overprotective father, and when he died, she became a ward in the Kanda Shrine for a year before she immersed herself in her studies when her mother summoned her to court. She had no time for horses or frolicking with animals, for she had to step in her father's shoes and grow into them as fast as she could in these warring times.

"Rin-chan, shortening Maki-chan's kimono would be a waste!" Hanayo intervened as she dutifully tried to clean Maki's clothes even though her own princess was dirtier.

"But Rin was just making a suggestion nya."

"Oi, stop flitting around Maki-hime and help me set-up camp." Nico barked from where they had tied their horses, her arms piled high with bedrolls. "Seriously," she clucked her tongue after the handmaiden relieved her of her burdens. "Didn't I tell you girls before we left that everyone will have to pull her own weight since we're not taking a whole entourage of servants with us?"

"H-hai!" Rin bounded towards the short woman to help and began unsaddling the horses so they could be watered and allowed to graze.

"See? Even the real princess is handy." Maki felt sharp ruby eyes pointedly looking at her, "How are you going to learn the rougher things in life if you don't do it yourself, Maki-chan?"

The heiress loathed how Nico picked on her, but all she could do was shoot her a withering look. In spite of her wounded pride, the ninja's logic was sound. They had too few hands as it was, so Maki dragged herself—or rather tiptoed as to keep herself from stumbling again—and plucked her own belongings from the brown supply horse. Only, her small chest was possibly the heaviest cargo they had and the brown horse that carried it looked visibly relieved to have it removed from its back. Maki heaved the box down on the driest rocky outcrop she could find.

"Rin has always meant to ask what you have in there, Maki-chan." As expected, the princess could not keep her curiosity in check and had spontaneously popped over Maki's shoulder. Huffing, the medic opened the fancy wooden box to reveal some of the clothes she had packed, and when she had lifted those out, a hefty pouch of money peeked from within the folds of the garments. Rin _'ooh-ed' _and _'aah-ed'_ as the contents of her luggage were shown to her. Maki had half the mind to _shoo_ her away, but she was too tired to do that, and a moment later even Hanayo was peering down into the chest as well, surprised to find a familiar stone artifact within.

"You brought that thing with you?" Nico was clearly appalled when she saw the large stone bowl that Tori-chan used as a nesting hole. "Are you seriously telling me right now that my horse has been lugging that thing around since we left? Why in the world would pack that thing with you?" The ninja was so mad that her face was red.

Maki ignored her. She had had enough of older woman's criticisms for the day. "If you want to argue about this too, you might as well take it to my mother," hissed the Panther. "She's the one who made me take it. I'm not stupid, Nico-chan. I wouldn't have taken this if it was up to me. And that's not your horse, it is Eli's." Even now, her mother's insistence baffled her, especially since the bowl was never removed from the royal apothecary for years. Moreover, it was bulky, heavy, and served no other purpose but pinning down parchment and providing a comfortable nest for Kotori's plump kakapo. There was no arguing with her mother though.

"Maybe we can cook rice in it, nya." Rin's dumb proposal almost made Maki drop the bowl on her foot just like what had happen with her mortar when they first met. Thankfully, she had enough sense not to do that. They had barely reached the Toujou Province and Maki did not want to make this grueling journey with a crushed foot. Of course, it did not mean that she did not chop the princess' head after she carefully laid the item down.

"Itai nya!" Rin mewled pathetically, but Maki saw that she was smiling for one reason or another.

"What are you, a masochist?"

"Hehe~ Rin is just glad that Maki-chan seems more like herself. You were really upset earlier and Rin didn't know what to do."

"So you bug me?"

"An irritated Maki-chan is still better than a miserable one, nya. Rin thinks that's also why Nico-chan keeps riling you up. She's been keeping an eye on you all this time!"

"What?" Now that was news.

"That's not it!" The ninja balked, and Maki shared her expression of indignity and disbelief. They glared at each other and turned away at the same exact time. "Maki-chan is just being a big baby and such a heavy dead weight on this trip. Nico-sama is just teaching her the ropes. Hnff!"

"So you're only being mean because you think I'm a—you know what, forget it. I'm tired, cold, and hungry. I don't need any more jabs from you. Go climb a tree or something and get out of my sight. Or actually, nevermind, I'll just pretend that I don't see you. That's easy enough to do."

"Say what?" Now even Nico snapped, "I'm only teaching you how to behave outside your cage so you won't hurt yourself and toughen up, you ungrateful whelp! Hanayo already has her hands full with Rin-hime, she doesn't need to look after you too, especially since you're the biggest person here."

"Oh right… because you're so tiny, you're hoping that I'd be of more use to you."

"How dare you—!"

"STOP! P-please s-stop arguing…" Maki would be lying if Hanayo's shout did not shock her, for the brunette had always been very soft-spoken, polite and considerate. But there she stood behind them, knuckles clenched around the folds of her hakama, lips quivering and eyes filled with fearful tears.

"Kayochin!" Rin wasted no time to give her best friend a hug, "It's okay, Kayochin. Rin is sure that Maki-chan and Nico-chan aren't really fighting. This is just their usual arguments, nya?" The princess then spared them a look that was more effective in shutting up the opposing sides than any mediator. Those chartreuse eyes looked more sad than angry though, and they made Maki feel even guiltier than before.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered as she approached the sobbing brunette like a chastised child. "We didn't mean to make you upset. I… I know our journey didn't have a good start. Forgive me, Hanayo."

"I-I-I-I… s-s-s-sorry t-too," the handmaiden stammered, wiping the wetness of her eyes with her loose sleeve. "F-f-friends s-shouldn't f-f-fight though."

"Kayochin gets even more nervous when she hears raised voices." Maki's brows arched at the sound of Rin's tone. The usually happy girl sounded uncharacteristically mature with her voice an octave lower than usual and decibels quieter. It made her sound older, almost regal and somewhat dangerous. "So please… don't raise your voices."

Nico harrumphed and folded her arms across her chest, but she did not spare any more words. Maki wanted to hear her apologize to Hanayo but the ninja would not even give them that. She merely resumed unsaddling the horses and unloading their belongings.

_She's usually not this prickly. And just before we left the castle, she even looked happy despite her usual scowl. _The redhead turned away after her brief observation to make sure that her new friends had gotten over that pointless pseudo-conflict. Rin and Hanayo had been very happy people during their time in Kaguya, but there were times that a sliver of sorrow, fear, and anxiety broke through their smiles. Maki had noticed these little tells after spending more time with them. Underneath Hanayo's meekness was dread, as if she was a dog that had been struck by its owner. She flinched at loud noises and apologized profusely for the smallest of errors just like how a dog would brace itself or try to evade a smack that never came. At first, Maki had brushed it off as a servant's nature, but the more she saw through the cracks, the more she wondered, especially now. Cruelty to servants was not uncommon, and she knew quite a few seemingly kind nobles to be rather heavy-handed with their retainers, but she highly doubted that Rin would ever hurt Hanayo.

Even now that princess was cuddling her handmaiden, rubbing her head like how an elder sister would a much younger sibling. Now that she thought about it, Maki realized that Hanayo never stammered when talking to Rin, nor did she ever recoil or ask for forgiveness so extremely. No, the brunette's odd behaviors were definitely not caused by the girl she served.

The medic's violet eyes studied the Antarean royal next, and found a more mind-boggling puzzle. Rin never made sense to her in any way, shape or form. Maki had observed the orange-haired princess speaking in third-person, mewl like a cat and behave idiotically one moment and then transform to royalty the next. Rin had made innumerable comments that baffled Maki's logical brain to the point of a migraine, only to make complete sense of it all the day after. She met her as this childish boy-girl who chased cats on rooftops yet the way she told them off just now sounded like she was older than her years and appearances belied. What made it worse was the fact that Maki could never tell what Rin was thinking at any given moment. Perhaps she expected too much from her, hoping to find an intellectual underneath the idiot's mask.

"_Rin-chan is a very simple person,"_ Hanayo told her once when they were eating lunch together.

_But the simplest questions require the most complex answers,_ Maki lamented, thinking of how simple it was to ask for the meaning of life only to find no true answer.

"I'm off to go hunting," announced Nico as she twirled a kunai around her finger. "Are you coming or what?"

"Rin is coming nya! You promised you'll take Rin this time!"

"Yeah, yeah," the ninja shrugged as she sheathed her knife. "I'm only doing this so that you'll know how to find food for yourself in case you get lost or something. But you're only allowed to watch tonight. You'll ruin the hunt if you don't know how to observe first. Your first real hunt will be tomorrow if you do well tonight."

"Rin understands, Nico-chan!" It seemed like the princess had returned to her playful state once more. She even saluted like a mock soldier, her face stiff with concentration and her spine just as rigid.

"Nico-_sensei_," corrected the black-haired imp. "I'm your teacher now that Umi isn't around, got it?"

"Eeeeeh?" Rin pouted, her lips jutting out from her face like a duck's beak. "But Nico-chan doesn't look anything like a sensei though!"

"Why I oughta— well! You stay here then, you ill-mannered brat!No student of mine shall disrespect me and think she can learn from me! You call Maki-chan _sensei_ all the time!"

"How mean! And Rin calls Maki-chan sensei because she _is_ a sensei, unlike Nico-chan."

That made the redhead snort and smirk. It amused her to no end that though the ninja could argue with her for days, Nico could never win an argument with Rin. The princess was too brutally honest and that left Nico without any ammunition. Still, the older midget kept trying. It was quite valiant really.

"I'm _teaching _you something, which means I'm your teacher and thus your sensei!"

"But there's a difference between teaching and instructing nya! Nico-chan is most definitely not sensei material."

"I thought you said I'm amazing!"

Rin folded her arms behind her head and smiled like a mischievous cat, "When? Rin forgot."

Nico groaned, "I should skin you instead of the rabbit I'm planning to catch, you brat."

"Nya!"

"And have myself some cat stew!"

"Nooo don't kill cats nya! That's too cruel!"

Maki let them bicker for another eternity as she twirled a lock of hair with agitation. Though relieved that she had escaped the barrage called Nico's mouth for once, she knew that the two idiots would not get anywhere if they continued so she sent them on their way with an irritated snarl and a chop to the head. Great, there was a vein pulsing under her temples now, and she was still cold, hungry, and tired.

"Maki-chan?" She turned to find Hanayo smiling wanly under a tree, where the ground was relatively dry. She had a thick and coarse linen blanket laid out over the rocks and leaf litter and was already layering the softer sheets on top of it. "You can rest here while I get the tent pitched, okay?"

The handmaiden's eyes remained puffy from her tears and the sight of it made Maki's guts twist into itself in a painful knot. "L-let me help, Hanayo. I'm sure you're just as tired as rest of us. Tell me w-what to do."

"Um… are you sure?"

Violet eyes looked at the pile of thick woven fabrics beside the brunette's foot. "Yes." Just like Rin, she needed to learn practical things like these. She might not be cut out to hunt and butcher animals just yet, but pitching a tent and setting up the campsite should not be as difficult. _On the other hand, butchering a rabbit just might be up my alley of expertise. I've opened human bodies before, how complicated can a rabbit be?_

Hanayo instructed her how to erect one of the two shelters that they built every night. The brunette was a patient teacher and she was also quite thorough. She made sure that Maki knew exactly what she must do before leaving the redhead to her own devices. Constructing the frame was simple enough, Maki mused, yet when she tried to get the first wooden pole to stand so she could begin, she ran into her first problem. The ground was littered and embedded with pebbles and rocks, making it impossible to simply stick the rod into the soil. Moreover, gnarly roots were interwoven in between the stone like mortar. Even with tools at hand, the task was grueling. Hanayo ended up abandoning her own tent to assist.

"Phew, there we go," puffed the handmaiden after they have firmly secured the frame.

Maki felt less and less inclined to be proud of such work. She was used to being productive on her own without having to rely on others to solve the problem at hand, but most of her old problems were written words, theoretical concepts that her gifted brain could muscle to solve. Here, outside her books, she must use her body, but her body was not prepared to tackle such tasks. She was independent no longer, and Maki did not know how to feel about that.

"How did you learn to do these things, Hanayo?" She asked. Though meek and dainty, her Antarean friend was more capable than one could assume at first glance. Hanayo could probably wrestle down a boar with her bare hands for all Maki knew, for she kept surprising her with numerous skills.

"Um… though my job is to look after Rin-chan and keep her out of trouble most of the time, my _real_ job is to make sure she's safe and cared for." Maki helped the brunette to lay the thick tarp that served as the tent's roof over its frame. "I-I was trained to know h-how to protect her and provide for her if need be. Since Rin-chan is a younger princess, she's destined to marry out of Antares which means that she will be traveling. I… I was taught survival skills when I was ten years old. They said that if I… wanted to stay with Rin-chan… I have to learn."

The short tale took Maki by surprise. Though she had known them for a month, she knew little about how they were initially paired as princess and servant. Hanayo never mentioned a noble clan that she belonged to but still the redhead assumed that the brunette was one of the younger daughters of a minor retainer clan that was chosen to be Rin's companion because of her age. "If you 'wanted to stay with Rin'?" Maki parroted, "Were you going to be separated?"

Hanayo squirmed where she stood, clearly uncomfortable speaking about information she let slip. Her doe-like eyes darted left and right. "T-t-that was when we w-were still little… I-i-i-it's no longer a problem now. I-I am thankful that it is… behind us."

"Hanayo…" She wanted to learn more. It seemed like the more she knew about her friends, the more baffling their stories became. And this was just from Hanayo. Maki had yet to ask Rin about her home life, since she was technically of a lower station than the princess and it was considered rude to question royalty.

"So um… yes, I learned to do almost every chore at a young age." The handmaiden smiled a bit brighter now. Maki felt oddly relieved to see it. "Rin-chan does too, actually."

That had Maki's eyebrows disappearing under her bangs, "She does?" As fun as it was to be around Rin, she had thought that that childish cat could not do anything besides jump around, be noisy, and eat ramen. She did not detect any academic spark or any interest in the arts from the princess at all, which was out of the ordinary when it came to royal women. In comparison, Kotori was stellar when it came to the arts. Kaguya's princess was a gifted singer, painter, and calligrapher. She had even designed kimonos whenever time permitted.

Hanayo bobbed her head, "Her attention span leaves more to be desired—but Rin-chan is very capable I swear! I-I think she's the most dependable person I know."

It was plain to see that the brunette cared about her princess a lot. In some twisted way, Maki was reminded of Umi's devotion to their own princess. Never had she heard any complaints from the captain of the royal guard about Kotori and Umi always only had good things to say about her. _It must be nice,_ Maki mused, _to have such a close friend. _Despite herself, the redhead felt some degree of jealousy. She did not have such valued confidantes. She barely had any friends aside from Honoka and the others. _Look at yourself, Nishikino Maki, envying such childish things. Jealousy and frustration seem to be the emotions for the day._

"Dependable, huh?"

"Hai!" Hanayo's response was immediate. "Rin-chan… she's my most important person."

Violet eyes widened at those words, for they were as sincere as they could be. Hanayo's smile told Maki just how much she loved her dearest friend. It was so gentle and nostalgic, bright yet born from deep understanding. It was so beautiful that Maki could not help but smile in return, happy because her friend was also happy. It had been a long time since she felt happy for someone.

"And, Maki-chan, we're both happy to have met you. We thought that it would always be just the two of us, and while I have no complaints about that, i-it does get lonely sometimes. You've been so kind and gracious to us and… I guess we bonded with you quickly. Rin-chan and I talked about you a lot… and how much we would miss you when we go home." As the handmaiden giggled sheepishly, Maki felt her face warm though she was not quite sure if it was because her two new friends talked about her in her absence. For a split second, she wondered what Rin could have possibly told Hanayo. Within the short span of time they had spent together, that cat made a fool out of her more times that she did in the past decade. She recalled the floating tomato in the ramen broth with a level of fond disgust. How dare she waste a perfectly ripe tomato by poaching it in boiling water?

"She was really ecstatic when you said that you were going with us—oh! Maki-chan, we should light the fire now before it gets too dark."

The forest was full of shadows now. The pines all looked like menacing black spearheads jutting from the ground, while the oaks' winding branches and thick leaves rustled darkly with the breeze. It was the bamboo thickets that frightened Maki most of all because they looked like a looming wall in which the unknown could hide and watch them from the shadows. She collected dry enough wood with her companion, though neither wandered off too far away from the horses. If there was danger nearby, their mounts would certainly alarm them of it. They piled the firewood within the fire ring that Hanayo constructed out of larger stones, where the handmaiden began to try to spark an ember.

"May I?" Maki extended a hand, fascinated about the task. She had never made fire before. Her quarters would always have a fire already roaring in the hearths. She took the flint stones from the brunette and struck them together, but soon she knew that she might be doing something wrong because even though the flint would spark, the tinder never caught fire.

"Strike it closer to the leaves, Maki-chan," instructed Hanayo. She did and the fire still refused to take root. Embarrassed and growing frustrated by the moment, she hit the stones together faster and harder until a finger was caught in between.

"Itai!"

"Maki-chan!"

Her finger bled under the nail, and soon the reddened area began to purple due to bruising. Worse, her thumb was sliced open by the sharp edge of the flint.

"You're hurt! W-w-wait…let me get some clean cloths and the water skin."

Maki had dropped the flint on the ground by the time Hanayo sprinted towards their luggage. Her fingers hurt, but pain and injury were things she understood. Her wounds were minor, and though painful, they would heal within the week. She had medicine in her chest of belongings and a dose of one of her tonics should prevent any infections. No, it was not the physical pain that stunned her.

"Why can't I do anything right?" She muttered as Hanayo cleaned and wrapped clean linen around her hand. "The moment I step out of my cage… I can't do anything." _Maybe Nico-chan was right…_

"T-that's not true," her friend tied one last knot upon the injury. "This is just… a foreign place, that's all."

Maki bit her lower lip again. Her finger was numb now, the nerves within it frayed and bruised. It throbbed and seemed to enlarge and shrink with every heartbeat. Come to think of it, her nose still hurt after colliding with Rin earlier because she had fallen off the horse. Her palms had needles in them from trying to shove a rough wooden rod into the ground and now she would have to contend with dead nail in the near future. And she suffered all of those while remaining useless in this journey. What if she botched the meeting with Rin's father as well? What would this slew of humiliation and frustration amount to?

"Kayochin~ Maaaki-chan~ We're back!"

_Great. _

"Ah… why is Maki-chan crying, Kayochin?"

"I'm not crying!" She could not bear to look at Rin, who had a pair of brown hares hanging limply in her bare hands. A royal princess had been successful in hunting, while she could not even accomplish something as simple as lighting a fire. She closed her ears as Hanayo stammered her way into telling Nico and Rin what had happened. She did not want to hear their responses, especially Nico's. The ninja would rub salt into the wound for sure, while the cat might laugh at her.

"You're such a clutz," Nico snorted and lit the fire in one deft strike of the flint. "How can you be defeated by a pair of rocks?" Just to prove her expertise, the ninja then skinned the hares effortlessly, peeling the pelts off the meat with a single yank after she had removed the heads.

Maki exploded and saw red, unable to inhibit her anger any longer, but before she could lash at the insensitive little devil that called herself her bodyguard, she found her face buried against Rin's chest again just like earlier. The princess had tucked Maki under her chin and rubbed her head. She even nuzzled her hair a few times while mumbling incoherent yet oddly soothing words. She smelled faintly of sweat but the rest were the scents of the forests that somehow had clung to her as she ran and hid and hunted. She smelled of silks too, and perfume that must have been applied ages ago when the clothes were last washed. Despite herself, Maki breathed it in and let the smell of dew, herb and bark cool her mind.

"Rin thinks that nobody can be good at everything," the princess said simply and smiled at both her and Hanayo. "We're all bad at something though and that's okay nya. Rin is scatterbrained and clumsy too, Maki-chan, and you know how Rin can be slow at understanding things. Rin may be able to run fast and jump high, and Rin just might be a great hunter too, but Rin-rin is nothing compared to Maki-chan and Kayochin! Maki-chan is super smart, while Kayochin knows how cook yummy foods. Even Nico-chan can be amazing when she doesn't try nya!"

"Oi… what's that supposed to mean?"

The cat-like girl only grinned, "Nico-chan can be very awkward and lame nya, but she's also very cool at times. Rin thought how you caught the rabbits earlier was really awesome, but all the fancy moves kinda made it look ridiculous."

"Says the one who thought she can outrun a hare."

"Hey, Rin got really close nya! Rin just tripped over a bush that's why it got away!"

"That's still stupid, idiot."

The way Rin hissed at Nico like a feline cooled Maki's head enough to chuckle at the silliness of it all. She wiped her traitorous tears and nursed her still throbbing finger. In her pursuit of perfection and independence, she had forgotten the simple fact that every single person in this world had their own gifts. People were good at some things and horrible in others. It might be painful to admit, especially for a proud person such as herself, but that was just the way things were. She could be the logical mind in this party, while Hanayo was the nurturing figure that kept them all together. Nico was the leader because of her experience. And Rin…

Maki closed her eyes. She would have to label this feline moron some other time. She would let her remain a mystery for now, and deny any and all thoughts that pertained to her enjoying being comforted in the manner that Rin did.

"Is Maki-chan okay now?" Chartreuse eyes peered down at her with concern. "Should Rin lick your thumb so it heals faster nya?"

She felt like she ought to smack Rin upside the head for that but her hand hurt too much, so she just focused on keeping her face from flushing to no great effect. "Baka… it doesn't work that way."

"Oh… so should Rin suck it then—!?" Maki chopped her pet cat then. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"But Rin always does that for Kayochin and Kayochin does that for Rin too! Uuuu, Maki-chan is mean nya~" Rin crawled towards Hanayo and draped herself over the handmaiden's lap. "Kayochin, protect Rin from the Panther."

"Hehe~ Of course, Rin-chan!"

Maki huffed and folded her arms over her chest, eyebrows furrowed in exasperation.

"You kids are a handful," muttered Nico, who was tending to the fire in order to cook the hares she caught for her companions. "Still, it's nice to see you three getting along… sort of. Go treat your hand, Maki-chan. We can't have our medic injured for very long in case of emergencies. Once you're done, we can all eat. Do you think you'll still be able to cook some rice for us, Hanayo?"

The brunette's eyes brightened, "Of course!"

Maki watched her friends by the campfire as she properly treated her wounded fingers, somewhat glad that it was this group who had seen her in her worst. Nico set her off so easily and irritated her to no end, but she knew that the ninja would never betray her weaknesses to anyone. They had known each other long enough to have that trust. Hanayo was ever understanding and supportive that showing fumbles like Maki had only strengthened their bond with each other. And Rin just knew what to say to lighten her spirit. She was still an idiot though, a fact hard to deny or blindside, but that was only because the world was so simple to her. And for a complicated person like Maki, sometimes, simple could be the best remedy.

The next morning, Maki prepared for another day of horseback riding. She picked up her things and stuffed them in their respective rucksacks and chests. She even helped Nico strap everything on the brown horse's back, despite the sting of the wounds on her fingers. In spite of it all though, her spirit shone as bright as the sun that had finally showed its face beyond the clouds. Determination graced her face as she strode towards Rin's piebald mare. She was supposed to ride with her today.

"Ready, Maki-chan?" The princess stood by her mount.

The redhead thoughtfully looked at the smaller horse. "Ne, Rin…"

"Nani?"

"Let me borrow your dagger."

"Eh? Why nya?" Rin still handed it to her though, being the naïve cat that she was. Maki noticed that the feline charm that she had given the princess had found its home tied around the dagger's hilt. _Makki-kun, was it?_ Even now, the name sounded so ridiculous to her. She did not like it. Not one bit, so she did not know why she stared at the accursed thing for a while before unsheathing the blade.

"Is there something wrong?" Hanayo inquired as she joined them. She then squeaked when Maki bent over and started hacking away at the lower quarter of her kimono. "Maki-chan!"

Maki drowned them out and concentrated in ignoring her hurting hand. The silks tore and screeched as Rin's dagger sliced through them and stained the brown and green ground with red and white snow. She almost felt sad about it, but she knew that this was the right thing to do. When she decided to go in this journey, Maki had been filled with impulsive courage, now she must take that fleeting bravery and temper it to something more permanent. This was her choice, her wish, and she refused to regret it despite the misery.

"Okay," the redhead straightened, "Now, I'm ready. Don't give me those looks. Riding like you would make it easier right?"

Rin and Hanayo looked at each other with concern but they turned back towards her with supportive nods.

"Still though…" the brunette gazed sadly at the ruined kimono, "It's a waste."

"I-I have a lot of those at home… losing one or two isn't a big deal." Maki shrugged but her hand still twirled a lock of hair, forgetting that her thumb still had a raw wound until a strand got caught in the cut. She hissed in pain.

"I told you that you shouldn't use your hand too much until it's healed," Nico trotted up to them already mounted, the supply horse tailing her mount. "Typically, that would've been your own prescription, Maki-chan."

"It's fine." The wound was shallow, a mere papercut in retrospect. "We should get going though. I want to get out of these woods as soon as possible. An inn would be nice."

Hanayo nodded and went to her liver brown gelding, but not without a few more words of reassurance that her friend was indeed okay. Nico looked approving of Maki for the first time since they left the capital and nudged her horse ahead towards the dirt roads that spanned the countryside. Rin chattered on as usual, cooing at the fact that they would be nice and dry on the road today. She hopped onto her precious piebald mare and lowered a hand to Maki.

"Let's go, nya?"

Maki was in for a noisy day's ride, she knew, but she was bound to have a lot of that in her near future. After all, she decided to support this idiotic yet brave friend of hers.


	19. Ch16 First Experience

**Athyra:** It was... interesting writing this chapter. I definitely enjoyed showing more of Rin and her relationship with other three, as well as revealing something from this AU that we have yet to explore. Thanks for reading and hope you'll enjoy the shockers(?) in these scenes!

**ghikiJ:** This chapter has lots in store for you readers. It's really two chapters in one and Athyra did a great job at keeping it at readable length. In any case, I hope you guys enjoy and please leave us any comments and reactions. Thank you for all that have reviewed so far!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act IV: First Turn  
**

**Chapter 16 – First Experience  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Rin-chan, it's time to go~"

"Just a bit more~"

Purring drowsily, the Princess of Antares curled up and burrowed her face against her handmaiden's warm stomach. She let out a sigh of contentment when she felt the younger girl's hand gently brushing through her fringe. For the umpteenth time, Rin decided she was the luckiest girl in the world to have a patient and caring friend like Hanayo. Perhaps she had indulged herself for too long, since she's been resting in the brunette's lap after she had gulped down their modest breakfast fruits and hard biscuits. She sat up abruptly and gave the startled girl a goofy smile before enveloping her in a big hug.

"Kayochin daisuki nya!"

"Hehe, me too, Rin-chan!"

"You two are unbelievable… well no, just the cat is surreal."

Rin grinned mischievously upon hearing the grumpy voice. "Nico-chan! Do you want some cuddles too?" Without waiting for a response, she pounced on the ninja and was able to squeeze the petite woman once before being shoved off.

"Put that energy to good use and stop bugging me!"

The orange-haired girl only beamed and swung her arms up and down. "Hai! Rin feels super great thanks to Kayochin! Nico-chan should try recharging too but hmmm no, Rin doesn't want to share Kayochin with you~"

Nico's expression contorted as if she was debating between snarling a reply or not. "You know what? It's too early for this. We have a long day ahead of us. Go help prissy princess groom her hair while I do something useful. Hanayo, come on."

Maki, who has been silently tidying up the items cluttered around the sheet they were sitting on, sent the ninja a withering glare but she still appeared to be too sleepy to even bother with a comeback. With her cheeks puffed in playful displeasure, Rin folded her arms behind her head as she skipped over to the redhead.

"Nico-chan's only nice to Kayochin! But Rin understands because Kayochin's great, right, Maki-chan?"

The taller girl stared down at the chirpy princess for a few moments and nodded slowly. _Hehe, Rin likes this side of Maki-chan too!_ Indeed, the novice physician acted more like her age without the serious, mature front whenever she was sleepy. She was also more tolerant and less defensive in the mornings so Rin always took full advantage of it. She wrapped her arms around her friend, determined to get her cuddles before the Panther fully woke up.

Maki half-heartedly nudged her, sighing in resignation when the smaller girl refused to budge. Rin peered up at the dark circles under those unfocused violet eyes and wondered if the redhead has been getting enough rest. While the heiress tried very hard to get used to the wilderness, sleep was not something that could be obtained by willpower alone. _Hmm_, _is it because no one greeted Maki-chan properly in the morning? _Rin shared a tent with Hanayo while the noblewoman stayed with her assigned bodyguard. However, Nico always stayed up late to keep watch and she was already out and about by the time the rest got up from their slumber. _Hmm, so every morning, Maki-chan is by herself when she opens her eyes? Rin shall fix it somehow!_

"Maki-chan! Let Rin energize you!"

Blinking blearily, the redhead turned towards the zealous princess only to recoil in shock when the latter puckered up her lips and tried to pounce. "W-What do you think you're doing?"

"Nya? Rin always kissed Makki-kun every morning so-"

"Imi wakan nai!"

Rin pouted in disappointment as Maki hastily got up and started organizing her chest. At least her friend was awake, so it was not a total loss. She patted the cat charm that was attached to her dagger and began disassembling the tent in practiced ease. The large tarp fluttered loudly and blew puffs of air in her face when she tried folding it. Grinning mischievously, she shifted the canvas towards her friend's direction.

"What the- Rin! Stop it!"

Maki's uncombed bed hair became even more disheveled, which darkened the blush adorning her cheeks and morphed her drowsily placid expression into a familiar scowl. Her bandaged fingers curled into a fist instinctively, as if getting ready to hit the prankster. Rin immediately stopped in case her friend hurt her hand further, and smiled sheepishly at the other's quizzical stare.

Their trip didn't exactly start out perfectly. It was plagued by the dreary weather as well as disagreements here and there. In comparison, the trip through the Toujou province has been relatively uneventful and Nico proclaimed that they should reach the border by sundown tomorrow. Rin tried not to think about the purpose of this significant journey and what awaited her in Antares. Right now, she was just travelling with her friends and she intended to have fun! She inhaled deeply and smiled at the clear blue sky, filled with simple joy under the sun. The weather was starting to change for the better, though the depressing fogs would soon descend upon them once they begin climbing the Antarean mountains. She personally did not mind the rain showers during the beginning of their voyage, for it fed to her hype and urge to dance around the puddles. Of course, her attempt at cartwheeling on the soggy mud had been quickly foiled by a painful chop to the head, courtesy of the irritated redhead, and a vicious jab to her ribs by the even more incensed ninja.

The bright-haired princess was no stranger to physical reprimands but she rather enjoyed such interaction with her new friends. There was no cold fury involved in these playful strikes after all, and she only felt sheepish and amiable amusement.

Or perhaps she really was _masokis_ or whatever big word Maki had used to describe her.

Shaking her head, Rin resumed packing her belongings while humming. Royalty or not, she liked doing such menial chores for she retained her freedom and held control over the action. More importantly, that sense of satisfaction after completing a task made her more spirited than ever. She grinned proudly at her finished work as she tied the heavy baggage on her mount and smooched her obedient piebald mare for being so still during the process. She turned towards Maki but kept her distance, having learned that the latter disliked supervision and wanted to do everything on her own.

Even then, the cat-like girl found herself staring at the noblewoman or specifically her bandaged hand. Her face was scrunched up comically as she tried heaving her heavy chest onto the brown horse. It must hurt a lot, and the injury must be hindering her progress. Rin would feel so much better if only she could just lick the wound. She may not understand medicine like the physician, but experience convinced her that licking would at least numb the pain!

"Rather than staring at Maki-chan's rear, come help me tie these!"

The redhead jolted and whirled around in embarrassment, unaware that she's been under scrutiny for a while. Rin couldn't help but giggle, finding her friend's transition between serious and blushing modes cute. She stepped around the taller woman, tilting her quizzically as she responded to the irked ninja. "Rin wasn't staring nya! But hmm, Rin supposes you could see the curve beneath- itai!"

Maki pointedly ignored her whimpers and resumed her attempts again. Hanayo gingerly approached her and smiled in relief when the taller girl allowed her assistance. _At least Maki-chan doesn't mind Kayochin's help!_ The Antarean princess was still grinning in spite of the head chop she just suffered. She was so used to such daily abuse that she actually felt incomplete without them. It was as if this was the noblewoman's signal that they could resume their journey, so Rin shall take it to her heart to make today as lively as she could!

"Stop grinning like an idiot and get over here already! Hnnf, why do you look so happy anyway… are you a masochist or what?"

Ah, so that was the word! So even Nico knew it? Since there was no way the ninja was as smart as the physician, 'masochist' did not count as a big word then!

"Hai, Rin is here now, Nico-chan!"

"Nico-sensei!"

"Eeehhh… how about Nico-nin? Uuuu that sounds so lame, so Nico-chan it is!"

"You little-! Ugh... never mind," the older woman just pinched the bridge of her nose and tugged the bouncy princess by her collars. "Come on. Saddle up the carrier while I work on the reins."

Rin gave her a mock salute before doing as she was told. Before, she did not understand why Nico and Maki hissed at each other so much but it was obvious that they weren't being seriously hostile and were probably just venting out stress. She loved arguing with the feisty ninja now that she knew how fun bantering could be! Of course, she would never say anything mean to Hanayo just to rile her up, not even in a joking manner. Nope, not her precious family! Suddenly filled with affection for her beloved best friend, she hopped over to give the confused girl a nuzzle and a peck on the cheek before flitting back to the impatient ninja. She heard Hanayo giggle and that made her giddier than ever.

"Are you sure you don't want to cuddle Kayochin, Nico-chan?"

The twintailed woman sent her a flat stare. "I thought you said you don't share?"

"Oh that's right nya!"

"Idiot," Nico mumbled and flicked her hair dismissively before mounting her bay stallion. "Okay, we've wasted enough time. Let's-"

"Yes, let's go nya~!"

"Don't steal my line!"

Laughing, Rin lightly tapped her feet against her mare's sides and leaned back as her faithful mount sprung into action. She was aware of Nico yelling after her, but she kept going regardless of the ninja's angry threats. Nothing beat starting a new day with a wild run, right? Their self-proclaimed leader could have easily caught up to her if she wanted to but she let the Antarean princess to have her fun.

It was a travelling formation that they finalized after so many trials and arguments. Nico decided it was a waste of energy and time herding cats, so she let Rin take the lead as long as she remained within the ninja's eyesight. She took the rear and led the carrier horse so she could make sure everything was fine. Therefore, this left Hanayo and Maki in the middle. The Nico-Maki pair was a lost case since day one, while the Rin-Maki trial failed because Rin tended to break into gallops at random times, so Maki had to practically strangle the princess in a chokehold to not fly off the saddle. After lots of screaming and furious swipes from the mortified Panther, they uniformly agreed that it was best for the noblewoman to sit with the docile handmaiden. Hanayo's riding skills were approved by Nico, and Maki appeared to have no problem holding onto the brunette if needed. Since then, the trip has been a lot smoother though Rin still got scolded from time to time.

She couldn't help herself. It just felt so amazing to have such freedom! Everything fascinated her, from the random rock in the middle of the gravel path to the pretty flowers on the side of the road. Of course, she wasn't just sightseeing. After all, her precious friends were behind her and depended on her lead, so she must ensure there were no obstacles ahead!

The morning went by quickly, filled not with the silence of a formal entourage but happy laughter and irate barks from the ninja. Rin ensured that her three companions always had something to think about instead of just solely focusing on the road. Hanayo, being used to her friend's antics, never failed to pick up a trailing conversation with a new topic. The Antarean princess found herself smiling in nostalgia as she listened to the handmaiden's tales of their childhood stories, filled with pride and contentment that she was able to give her dear friend good memories. She truly appreciated how hard Hanayo tried to meet the court's standards just so they could stay together.

Indeed, she could not even fathom how her life would be like without the brunette's dependable, lovable presence around her.

"Rin-chan?"

"Kayochin daisuki nya~" Not at all abashed at being caught staring, Rin proclaimed without any hesitation.

"Oi, keep your eyes on the road! And didn't you already say that earlier?" Nico called out from the back, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Eh? Only once? That's not enough nya~" The cat-like girl grinned and yowled again. "Kayochin dai- _dai_ \- daisuki nyaaaaaa!"

"Idiot! Not so loud!" Snarling, the ninja's beady eyes darted around them in search of any hostile beings that may have been attracted by the noise.

Maki just watched the show with a placid expression. Rin caught her irritated glance and wondered if she felt left out somehow. The redhead had been unusually quiet, even more so today than usual. Typically, she scarcely said a word when she was still sleepy but her muteness today was weird. Either way, that won't do!

"Maki-chan mo daisuki nya~!"

"B-Baka!"

Their fun bantering was interrupted by a loud but hoarse screech, which made Hanayo flinch in confusion. While startled as well, Maki appeared more curious at the black raven that landed on Nico's extended arm. The ninja's scowl deepened as she read the letter brought by the messenger bird, her ruby eyes widening a fraction before it was carefully schooled into a stoic expression.

"What is it, Nico-chan? That's not from the court, is it?" The noblewoman carefully leaned back so she could look at her bodyguard.

"It's nothing. Just keep going," Nico did not spare her a glance and merely pocketed the parchment. The raven took off soon after, leaving behind an odd sense of melancholy as Rin watched its dark silhouette disappear behind the canopy of the trees. Maki bristled at the dismissal and was about to hiss when Hanayo gingerly touched her shoulder. "Um, Nico-chan, perhaps we can s-stop for a lunch break? It is nearly noon so…"

"... alright. Make it quick."

The three were surprised by the ninja's assent, for they usually had to harangue the older woman for lunch breaks during the past week of their journey. And whenever she allowed a brief rest, she always did so reluctantly as if she considered the meal unnecessary, that breakfast and dinner were enough. Tension enshrouded them in spite of the Antareans' efforts to lighten the mood. Rin admitted that she was curious about the message too, but Nico still refused to share the content and destroyed it by lighting the parchment on fire. Though displeased, Maki swallowed her protest and explained that the confidentiality between the sender and the recipient was absolute.

"Although... the raven is not a royal messenger bird, so at least that is not an order, is it?"

"No."

Miffed at the curt response, she inquired again through gritted teeth. "Nothing about what's happening at the capital? My province? Honoka and the others?"

Nico finally looked at Maki but her expression betrayed nothing. "It's not. It's from one of my men, I'll tell you that much."

The noblewoman did not push again after that, since ninjas strived in secrecy and Nico was very adamant about this matter. The whole incident soon left Rin's simple mind after their rushed lunch, and everything returned to the way it was. The older woman was snappier than ever but thanks to her relentless herding, they were able to cover quite the distance in the afternoon. Groaning, the princess fidgeted on the saddle and tried not to scratch her bum. After all, her wonderful mare was trudging on without any complaints so she was in no place to whine about her sore butt.

"Hang in there, Sho-chan! Rin will make sure you get extra hay at dinner, okay?"

The mare flicked its ear in response, possibly due to the way her whisper tickled it, but Rin preferred to think that Sho-chan understood her words. Nodding, she slowed down and stuck out her tongue at Nico's disapproving snarl as she trotted beside Maki and Hanayo.

"How are you doing, Kayochin, Maki-chan?"

"We're okay, Rin-chan, but I think our horse is getting tired," the brunette caressed their mount's mane, her gaze filled with worry.

"Hmm, Maki-chan, maybe you should ride with Rin until we set up camp nya? Rin is sure Sho-chan wouldn't mind!"

Maki raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I've been meaning to ask, why is the mare's name Sho-chan? It sounds like a boy's name."

"Really? It's short for Shoyu nya~"

"Ramen flavor… why am I not surprised," the redhead sighed and gave the handmaiden a look that said 'how could you let that idiot give the poor horse such a silly name'. Yes, that must be what Maki was saying wordlessly. Rin beamed proudly at being able to decipher her friend's unspoken sentence.

"Ne ne Nico-chan! Rin's been wondering, how come your horse doesn't have a name?"

"It just doesn't."

The succinct reply did not faze the princess. Maki mumbled something about how the ninja has always been weird about giving names, which made the feline girl take up the task.

"Okay, it's decided then! How about 'Ta-kun'? Short for Take!"

"Bamboo?" The redhead rolled her eyes. "Still on the ramen theme? Hanayo, don't you think it's ridiculous?"

"I-I k-kind of named the carrier horse R-Rai-chan already…"

"...don't tell me that's short for rice?"

Rin giggled at how endearing her rice-loving friend was. "See? Kayochin understands! So what about it, Nico-chan? Ta-kun it is then nya~!"

"_Be quiet_!"

The three women cringed, taken aback by the ninja's reaction. Rin has yet to hear such a severe tone from Nico so she wondered if she offended her somehow. Hanayo stammered an apology but her voice hitched to a squeak when the older woman suddenly yanked at the reins. Her bay stallion neighed in protest while the others were forced to brake, bewildered by how quickly the mood soured. Startled by the change in momentum, Maki had to cling onto the brunette so she would not fall off.

The noblewoman hissed at the motionless ninja. "What's going on, Nico-chan? Why did you-"

"I said, _be quiet_!" Nico abruptly turned her head to the right, her expression oddly devoid of any emotion in spite of the harsh tone she used. She leaped off the saddle before Rin could blink and hurled a kunai into the woods. "Rin, Hanayo, don't let the horses panic and _stay where you are_!"

She barely heard the older woman's instruction due to the rumbling roar that pierced the air. The thickets rustled and the ground shook from a huge beast's lumbering stomps. A faint silhouette flickered into existence before her wide eyes, its massive form casting a shadow over their group as the humanoid creature stepped out onto the road.

The youkai had its a singular eye clenched shut due to the kunai embedded in it, yet the blood trickling from the wound was of a sickly hue of green, the same color as its skin tone. With its grotesque face scrunched up in pain, the Oni waved its muscular arms wildly in search for its attacker, its sharp nails gleaming dangerously under the afternoon sun. Its bald head had odd protrusions that resembled underdeveloped horns while its lower body was covered in thin grey hair down to mid-lower legs.

The horses' frightened whinnies attracted the creature's attention right away, but Nico was upon the youkai before it could take another step in their direction. The ninja nimbly jumped up its back and buried two more kunais at the base of its thick neck, ignoring its guttural shriek as she stabbed the third kunai right into its throat. It was then Rin noticed that the three blades were connected by a rope, which Nico yanked with all her might.

The gruesome blood splattered everywhere as the Oni's severed cranium fell from its neck with a muffled thunk. The headless body collapsed soon, yet it dissipated into nothingness before it even hit the ground.

All that remained of this swift and brutal kill was the disgusting gore staining the soil like poison.

However, it was not over. Two more Onis materialized behind Nico, whose expression remained blank as if she were expecting them. She whipped the roped kunais at one's ankle and ducked when the other swung its monstrous arm at her head. While the blades merely scratched the youkai's thick skin, they successfully impeded its movement and held its attention as it tried to untangle the binding. During the distraction, the ninja was already upon the other Oni with several kunai thrown at its face. She avoided another swipe and sliced at its jugular with a kunai as long as a short sword. The weapon did not penetrate the neck deep enough to kill the creature, and thus it stumbled towards the women and horses, flailing in agony.

Whimpering, Hanayo tried her best to prevent her mount from reeling back in terror, but she was already a shivering wreck and all Maki could do was hold onto the brunette and let out a choked scream. Nico's bay stallion tossed its head, scared and agitated, while the carrier horse began to quiver, ready to bolt. Rin could not even utter comforting words to her mare as it took a few steps back and bumped into its companions.

Before the horses snapped into flight response, Nico moved to the front and stared intensely at them. "_Stay_."

Those blood-red eyes met Rin's fleetingly, but it was enough to make her freeze. There was something enthralling about that eerie hue of red, warning the most basic of her instincts to obey. The horses must have felt it too for they suddenly stilled their movements and shuffled closer, their nostrils flaring in shallow breaths and not daring to whinny.

Satisfied, Nico turned towards the roaring Oni and effortlessly climbed up its back. She leaped high and stomped down onto the hilt, causing the blade to cleave through youkai's neck. The bloody head rolled down the shoulder, still attached by frayed muscle and skin as it gradually faded out of existence.

Rin felt something tug within her chest, a peculiar sensation she had experienced when she saw that flash of light at Nozomi's shrine. Blinking, she unsheathed her wakizashi just as the third Oni trudged towards them with a savage snarl. It had freed its ankle from the roped kunais by clawing at the much smaller weapon and tearing apart its own leg by its sharp nails. Drool trickled down its open jaw while it stared dumbly at the princess and the blade she was holding.

Rin could not move, paralyzed in primal fear.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears while she helplessly watched the Oni stomped past her to get to Maki and Hanayo. She wanted to call out to them, yell at them to run or even distract the youkai, yet nothing left her trembling lips.

Nico's billowing red scarf snapped her out of her daze. The ninja sprung for the youkai with that bloody elongated kunai raised high. The blade impaled its nape, shocking and stopping its advance. Heedless of the blood that sprayed onto her cheek, she immediately gouged the creature's singular eye using another one of that modified kunai, burying her arm deeply into the socket.

The Oni let out a strangled bellow and toppled backwards with a heavy thump. The carcass also disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a horrendous splash of disgusting green that covered the grass like a disease.

With her entire arm drenched in that unnatural color of blood, Nico spoke detachedly as she flicked weapons to rid them of gore. "The Oni is considered some of the weakest youkais because all they have is brute strength and they're stupid as rocks. Even so, they will not… die unless their brain is destroyed or removed."

She paused in her explanation and watched with an unreadable expression as Hanayo shakily got off her mount and staggered to the bushes to throw up. Maki soon followed with great effort, though Rin did not know if she went to retch too or check up on the brunette.

The princess remained where she sat, while her trembling hand was still holding the wakizashi like a dumb statue. She was too stunned for the revulsion to upset her stomach. No, she was more shocked that she was unable to move a single inch to protect her friends, for she was too horrified and intimidated by how pitifully weak she was against the youkai.

_Gomen ne, Umi-sensei, Honoka-chan, Eli-chan. After learning so much from all of you, Rin's still a coward._

She almost screamed when Nico lightly patted her knee to snap her out of her trance, but she was able to calm down under those concerned ruby eyes. The ninja gave her an assuring nod before calling out to Maki and Hanayo. "We need to keep moving."

"U-Um Nico-chan, Rin doesn't think w-we can keep-"

"I know, that's why we need to just keep going a bit more until we find a suitable spot. Then we'll set up camp and call it a day," the older woman folded her arms and sighed. "I suppose that's too much for you kids, huh?"

Rin tried to chuckle to diffuse the tension, but only a pathetic squeak came out. She could not bear to look at the dark green blood stains spattered all over her friend. "T-That's an understatement nya."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The small group of four were able to locate a small clearing once they were out of the dense forest path. After the attack earlier, they travelled in huddled formation in fear of another assault but fortunately the most they had to confront were the stretching shadows caused by the settling sun. The somber mood remained as they set up camp on autopilot, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Rin desperately wanted to go to Hanayo for cuddles yet guilt prevented her from even looking her way. She knew how rattled the brunette was and might appreciate some hugs too, but she was too ashamed at her cowardice to indulge herself in her friend's kindness. She did not even want to speculate how Maki might think of her.

"Come here."

For the first time since their journey, the three girls followed Nico's command at once and gathered around the campfire.

"I know this is Maki-chan's first encounter with a youkai, being the sheltered princess she is, but surely you Antareans should have known better?"

Normally the redhead would have snapped at the flippant insult, but she only bit her lips and looked away. Hanayo fretfully glanced at Rin, who stubbornly stared at the flickering flame and tried to ignore how her throat ached with an urge to cry.

"W-We do have exorcists back in Antares b-but … well, they have always kept the royal lands free of s-such incidents," the handmaiden swallowed hard and lowered her head in shame. "I-I should have known… I've studied the youkais, j-just in case, but I forgot t-that we are no longer with the entourage…"

"That's right, there were no youkais on your way to Kaguya because most of them don't ever attack a huge group of people," Nico said coolly as she prodded at the tinder until the growing flare made an explosive cackle. The three young women flinched simultaneously at the loud sound, which made the ninja snort. "Now that there are only four of us, we will be easy targets. We're nearing the border after all."

Rin tightened her grip on her hakama. "There w-will be more attacks nya?"

"We'll see," the ninja spoke mildly as if she didn't really care.

The princess dared to peek at the black-haired woman and noticed just now that the blood stains had disappeared from the latter's clothes.

"Youkais originally don't have tangible forms in this realm. When they die, they go back to wherever they come from, into nothingness," Nico's ruby eyes flashed eerily as they were illuminated by the campfire. "Their blood is the remnant of the souls they have devoured, as well as the negative emotions, that's why it takes a while for the blood to fade as opposed to their bodies."

She stood up leisurely and unsheathed one of her elongated kunais for their wide eyes. The blade gleamed in a mesmerizing manner, clean and devoid of any green smears. "See? Nothing, as if they never exist in the first place. Even then, I maintain my weapons diligently because you never know when they will strike." She gave each of them a thorough scrutiny like she was appraising their mental state. "Hanayo, go prepare dinner. I will come help you once I finish sharpening some of my kunais."

"H-Hai!" The handmaiden almost sounded relieved at being issued a command, as if the task would keep her mind focused so she would not have to think about the horrific event earlier. Rin hugged her knees at how Nico blatantly disregarded her. She felt Maki shift slightly beside her but the redhead remained silent.

The princess discreetly glanced at Hanayo and admired how her friend was able to hold herself together in spite of everything. The younger girl was always there for her yet she was unable to do the same.

"_Rin-chan, it'll be okay…"_

"_Uuuu K-Kayochin, w-why does he always t-treat me like this? I-Is Rin a bad girl?"_

"_Of course not! Don't you ever think that, Rin-chan! You're the most wonderful person I have ever met!"_

"_R-Really? B-But what did Rin ever do for you? R-Rin's always causing problems…"_

"_That's not true, Rin-chan."_

Rin clenched her eyes shut at the painful memory, recalling how gentle and encouraging Hanayo was whenever she broke down in tears. Her beloved friend comforted her patiently and helped gather her shattered self-esteem without fail every time.

What if Nico did not accompany them?

Shuddering, the princess gritted her teeth and fought against the urge to whimper. No, this cannot go on. She needed to become stronger so she could actually protect her friends. Honoka told her that, didn't she? The White Knight had confessed that she was only able to raise her sword because she wanted to protect her precious world.

Nico also saved them, did she not? Every night, she had put on quite the show as they hunt for food, using those ridiculous spins, fancy kicks and lame poses so Rin did not take her seriously. Of course, she still remembered that one time in the Kaguyan capital when the ninja took down an assassin but that had happened out of her eyesight then. During the demon attack earlier, she saw just how deadly the professional killer could be if she wanted to.

Surely, Nico would not object to teaching her to fight too, right?

Determined, Rin ignored the doubt and inferiority whispering in the corner of her mind and got up. "Maki-chan, Rin is going to check up on Nico-chan… are you going to be okay by yourself for a little bit nya?"

"...sure." The despondent response worried the princess, so she told herself to return immediately after her talk with the ninja.

"If you're able to be up and about, go help Hanayo," Nico did not look up from what she was doing as she wiped at the rows of kunais with a small rag. Rin gulped nervously at the display of arsenal, wondering where her friend stored all of these weapons.

"Nico-sensei!"

The twin-tailed woman paused. "What do you want?"

"Please teach Rin how to fight youkais nya!" To show how serious she was, Rin kneeled down and gave her a formal bow.

"Uh, it's actually creepy when you're being so polite. Up, come on, look at me in the face," Nico did not appear scornful but rather pleased as the princess stated her request again. "Good, you're not playing around."

"Of course nya! Nico-chan… um, Nico-sensei is really cool and all but Rin thinks it would be better if Rin knows how to fight too!"

"Yeah, it's bothersome having to watch out for all of you, horses included, even though it's a piece of cake for Nico-sama." In spite of her usual boasts, the ninja wore an austere expression as she stared into the younger woman's eyes. "So, finally decided to make yourself useful huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Rin shivered a little. "O-Of course, Rin will try not to be scared next time…"

"Don't bother. Fear is not that bad, it keeps you alert and helps you survive. You're only human so it's natural."

"B-But so are you, Nico-chan, and you didn't freeze up like Rin did…"

The ninja smiled oddly at that. "I'm not like you, Rin."

"Right, you're the great ninja Nico-sama nya!"

"Why does it sound so sarcastic?" Harrumphing, she meticulously placed the kunais in each slot of the holster and packed it so fast that Rin could not see how they were stored to ensure easy retrieval during a fight. "Anyway, we should start off with something different."

"Nya?"

"Well, I take it that Umi told you about the royal guards, right?"

"Mhmm, they are trained to be able to slay demons as well in order to protect the royal house from their enemies, supernatural kind included," Rin recited diligently, earning a disbelieving scoff from the ninja.

"She must have beaten the knowledge into your idiotic head to memorize it so flawlessly…"

"How mean nya!" It was half-true, though Rin was able to reminisce those grueling and painful lessons with a degree of fondness.

"Therefore, you should have learned enough basics from her. Even then, I don't think that kind of fighting style suits you. You're tiny-"

"Like you nya!"

"Don't interrupt me! Ahem, you're light on your feet while most youkais are dumb and slow, so we can use that to your advantage. There's also something different about you, Rin. It's almost as if you have a protective veil."

"Eh? Nozomi-chan said something similar…"

"Right, I bet she did," Nico's gaze acquired a faraway look. "It's in your Hoshizora blood. Did you not notice how the Oni ignored you and went straight for the other two?"

Rin blinked as the realization dawned upon her. "That was the reason nya? B-But Rin doesn't understand! Nozomi-chan's mentioned it many times but Rin still doesn't know what it means, this Hoshizora power…" She stared down at her small hands and wondered what was so special about herself. "Rin never excelled at anything. Sure Rin could run twice as fast as other people but that's it! Rin's always clumsy, Rin always messed up whatever she were told-"

"Hey! None of that self-pity in my class!" Nico barked sharply and delivered a quick chop to her head, earning a startled mewl. "If that's what you think about yourself, then of course you'll never get anywhere. We'll fix that attitude of yours first, then we'll start working on the practical skills, understand?"

"H-Hai!" The blow hurt but Rin welcomed the pain. It stopped her from falling into that quagmire-like depression and she certainly did not need that.

The ninja let out a deep sigh and looked at her up and down. "I'll just think of you as some sort of youkai-repeller. I'm no miko and I certainly don't know what's going on inside that sleepy idiot's head, so don't expect to learn any more of that Hoshizora whatever ability from me."

Rin noted the distant look in Nico's eyes again and smiled playfully. "Ne ne Nico-chan~"

"What happened to sensei?"

"Nico-chan misses Nozomi-chan a lot, right?"

"I-I…" The ninja stammered and was about to deny it, but something flickered in her gaze and she only huffed. "Maybe. A little. Why?"

"Hehe, Rin knows everything~" The princess recalled the morning of their departure, of how giddy the ninja seemed and instinct told her that it must have something to do with the pretty priestess. After all, Nico looked most relaxed and perhaps even happiest around Nozomi. Rin giggled at how red her friend's face became and repeated. "Yup, everything!"

"Y-You do? Even the kiss-?! How?"

It was Rin's turn to gape. "What kiss nya?"

The ninja's face contorted in utter disbelief. "N-Nothing-"

"What about the kiss? What happened nya? You kissed Nozomi-chan?"

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down you idiot!"

"Tell Rin tell Rin tell Rin!" The princess greatly enjoyed how flustered the older woman became and wanted to prod at her more. She struggled valiantly and persevered even as Nico clamped her mouth shut. "MmnnRRmmmnRRR!"

"I-Is everything okay?" Hanayo called out in concern and looked as if she was coming over.

"It's fine! Just teaching this dumb cat some… um, wrestling moves! I'll be right there, Hanayo. Give us a few more minutes!"

The brunette tilted her head but nodded. Nico sighed in relief before glaring at the excited girl with irate reluctance. "Alright alright, stop moving and I'll tell you."

Rin nodded merrily and sat still as the ninja removed her hands. "Yes, we kissed. That's it, end of the story."

"Really why is Nico-chan blushing? It's just a kiss," the princess was disappointed by the lack of details. She was so sure that the miko pranked the shorter woman and that was why she was so red in the face in embarrassment.

"Just a kiss?" Nico parroted in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"Rin kisses Kayochin all the time and Rin doesn't get all funny like you, Nico-chan."

"Er, that's different."

"How? You love Nozomi-chan right? Rin loves Kayochin too!"

"Like I said, that's a bit different," the ninja rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she glanced between the puzzled princess and the oblivious handmaiden. "Yeah, that's different."

"Rin doesn't understand."

"Of course you don't, you're an idiot."

"Come on, Nico-chan! Rin really wants to know!"

"What an annoying brat."

Rin puffed up her cheeks and started shaking the older woman. "Rin is curious nya!"

"Stop it, stop it now!" Nico shoved her away and growled in resignation. "First of all, love has different variety and thus, kisses on the cheek and the lips have different meanings, okay? The kind of love I meant is something that makes you ache but smile at the same time. You want to make them happy, but you also want to be the cause of that person's happiness. You want their attention, you want to... bah! Why am I telling you all this? It's too early for you!""

"But…" Rin thought hard and still could not wrap her mind around this new concept. Love meant that person was very special to her, right? Pouting rebelliously, she puckered her lips and lunged for the ninja.

"Ack, what the hell?" Nico easily dodged the surprise kiss so Rin only ended up pecking her cheek. "Are you not listening, you dumb cat?"

"Rin loves Nico-chan too so can't Rin kiss Nico-chan? Rin's already kissed Nozomi-chan and Kotori-chan, but Eli-chan's too tall and Umi-sensei won't even let Rin get close… oh no, Rin didn't get to kiss Honoka-chan! Uuu, Rin loves Honoka-chan lots too…"

Blinking, the princess trailed off at how the ninja winced at the mention of White Knight. The black-haired woman stood up abruptly and ruffled her hair. "Enough of that. Just focus on getting enough rest tonight, you'll need it. We'll begin our lessons tomorrow."

Without giving her another glance, Nico went to Hanayo to help the latter prepare their dinner. Shrugging, Rin turned towards the campfire only to discover that Maki was no longer there. Instead, the noblewoman was standing by the trees and brushing Rai-chan's coat in rhythmic strokes. Remembering her promise earlier, the princess hurried to her friend's side with zest. While treacherous whispers still made her doubt her worth, Rin certainly felt a lot better after her conversation with Nico and she was determined to pass the energy to the redhead too.

"Maki-chan~ Rin thought it's Rin's turn to take care of the horses tonight nya."

Maki shook her head, her violet eyes downcast as her arm dropped to her side. "I… I need to do something. I will probably just get in Hanayo's way as I am right now, so will do this instead."

"Maki-chan…" The shorter girl peered up at her dispirited friend. "A-Are you okay, nya? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fi… I'll be fine."

"Rin was just talking to Nico-chan and Rin is all better now. Don't keep it inside nya, Rin promises she will listen!"

The redhead's lips flattened into a thin line but she remained mute. Rin recalled the previous nights when the proud noblewoman struggled to come to terms with being out in the wilderness so perhaps she was reluctant to appear more vulnerable than she was forced to show.

"Is your tummy okay nya? Rin also felt nauseous when she saw the youkai's… well, all that."

"That's not it," the novice physician spoke quietly in a wistful tone. "Due to my profession, I've already seen many cadavers that suffered from various traumas. It's just…"

"Just?"

Swallowing, Maki clenched her fists and fell silent again. Rin gently took her hands and tried to uncurl her fingers, mindful of the bandaged digit. "It's okay. You can tell Rin."

"Rin…" The redhead attempted to retrieve her hands but Rin held on, wishing to comfort her friend. "I was just disappointed in myself. I-I thought I've already overcome what I needed and would just improve as time goes on, yet I almost lost it when those things appeared."

"We all did, Maki-chan, so Rin doesn't think-"

"The only reason I didn't run away is because I couldn't even get off the horse," the taller woman hissed, her expression darkening in self-hate. "I-I was surprised and disgusted by all that bloodshed, even though I should be used to such a sight being a doctor. Yes, I've seen all sorts of injuries and even dismembered limbs but it's my first time seeing the actual process. So, what about all the battles that's happening in my home province? Is this how people are killing each other? And unlike those youkais, the human corpses will stay behind."

The princess lightly squeezed Maki's bigger hands, feeling a surge of protectiveness at how defenseless she appeared.

"And t-then," the redhead's voice was wavering now, laced with sorrow. "I can't help but wonder if that's how Papa died too."

Rin's eyes widened at the mention of the deceased Nishikino patriarch. She did not hear anything about the man back in the capital but a part of her already speculated his fate, due to his absence during the council that approved of this journey.

"H-He was so n-nice. Sure he wanted me to focus on my medical career instead of my pursuit of music, but I knew he meant well! H-He w-went to the warfront so he could help as many people as he could b-but then he was…" Maki choked and had to take a few moments to regain her bearing. "I've always strived to be the best so that, when he watches over me from the heavens, he will approve of the person I've become. I just want to make him proud, you know?"

_Rin just wants Otou-sama to be proud of her! _The innocent voice of a little girl echoed in the depth of Rin's mind. The long-buried memory stung her chest, and the sincerity in Maki's voice felt like a punch to her gut. She was staggered by how much the noblewoman adored her father, and even more so by the fact that she could not relate to this feeling at all.

Still, her heart ached for her friend's loss.

"Rin thinks you're a wonderful person nya."

Maki sniffed, her lips pursed as she shook her head.

"Rin isn't making things up when she calls you tenshi-sensei nya."

She adamantly shook her head again. "I haven't been able to do anything right. Nico-chan was right after all, that I'm just a burden. I'm still trying to accept this fact."

The princess recalled everything the ninja told her earlier and repeated hesitantly. "If you accept it then you really won't be able to do anything right nya. Rin hasn't done anything helpful either! Rin's been giving Maki-chan and Nico-chan headaches, Rin knows that!"

"Then why do you keep being so annoying?" In spite of the reprimand, Maki let out a soft chuckle so Rin considered that a small victory.

"Hehe~ Maki-chan doesn't mind it though~"

"I do. I can live without having constant migraines."

"Mou~ Maki-chan will appreciate Rin's efforts one day!" The princess beamed up at her friend. "Don't worry, Maki-chan! We always learn something new every day nya, so let's both work hard and become better together!"

"It's not as simple as it sounds, Rin. Sometimes, I envy how simple your mind works," Maki said sardonically and closed her eyes. "But yes, I will try my best."

Rin tilted her head helplessly then, slightly discouraged that her proclamation did not cheer up the redhead as much as expected. The forlorn air still hung about the noblewoman and it made her heart ache to see the former in such a state. Instinct told her that a hug would not work either, so what else could she do to make Maki happy?

Nico's words about love echoed as revelation sparked in her mind. Everything matched the ninja's words, so perhaps this was the same feeling that Nico and Nozomi shared?

Maki's eyes fluttered open when Rin placed her hand on her shoulder and tiptoed. "Rin-?"

Their lips only met briefly before the princess pulled back a bit to see if her plan had worked. Maki's mouth was slightly agape as she stared at the shorter girl in stunned silence. Puzzled, Rin leaned in again to press her lips fully against the noblewoman's, this time allowing the contact to linger.

She was taken aback by the jolt of electricity from the soft and warm sensation, as well as the butterflies that danced in her tummy, but overall she quite enjoyed this pleasant feeling. Was this what that special love felt like?

"Oi, what're you two whispering about over there? Come on, dinner is ready."

Ah, or perhaps she was getting hungry after all? Smiling affectionately, she tugged at Maki's hand and purred. "Let's go, Maki-chan! Rin will make sure Nico lets us have some tomatoes for dessert nya!"

A lot of things happened today, most of them being her first experience but not everything was bad. The Antarean princess was very pleased at this turn of events. After all, she got to learn about this new form of love! Already, she could not wait for tomorrow to come!


	20. Ch17 The Sun and The Moon

**ghikiJ:** So here we are on another milestone for _Trials_. Some of you may have guessed what could have happened a few chapters back, but I still hope that this chapter won't disappoint. As you might have seen so far for Act IV, we will be jumping back and forth between two big storylines: Antares and this one. I am personally pleased that we are able to upload this on Honoka's birthday.

**Athyra**: 8D we're finally here! Anything I say right now will just be incoherent squeals of excitement so I'll just say, thank you readers for staying with us, and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act IV: First Turn**

**Chapter 17 – The Sun and the Moon**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Rain barraged her armor, falling onto her like countless projectiles. _Ping! Ping! Ping!_ A thousand of them sounded all at once. She did not allow it to distract her. Not here. Not in the battlefield. Tsubasa fought a samurai with a crescent moon upon her helm and a white sword in her grip. The warrior assaulted her vigorously, desperately, like a cornered animal. This animal was wounded as well, she knew, and that made her swings clumsy. The white steel's song was garbled, like a crying child stuttering in fear, but it continued to wail hoping that it could scare fear in return. _How pitiable.

_Tsubasa's sword clashed against her adversary's and the sky would light up for a split second with bolts racing behind the clouds. It was as if the gods themselves kept watch, gambling and bidding on who would emerge victorious. Tsubasa parried then lunged then slashed only to be half-blinded by lightning. She looked upon her enemy's face, expecting a pair of bright blue eyes to penetrate into her soul. Those eyes told a million tales and she always looked forward into gazing at them in these trying moments where a single mistake or a clumsy slip could spell either fighter's death. The White Knight hit hard, like a lumberjack trying to cut down a tree. It was more strength than finesse, but that was her signature, this blue-eyed ogre of a samurai. Had they used swords forged in mortal hearths, the steel would have given out. _

_The Black Knight fought on, matching strength with deftness and force with technique. She kept her enemy on the defensive, leaving no breathing room and no chance for counterattacks. A swing and a thrust, then a tackle before another parry. The muscles in her arms ached at each blow, but her heart sung like drums, pounding in her ear. She slashed upwards and threw off the White Knight's helm. It clanged upon the rocks. Tsubasa expected to see fiery hair that continued to burn even under the rain, but it was not Kousaka Honoka's sun-kissed mane that spilled out of the helmet. Instead, it was a black thing, a bud surrounded by dark petals. All of the sudden, the White Knight's pristine armor fell and gnarly brown vines twisted and turned in its place. Another lightning struck, and the creeper's many limbs sprouted thorns of steel. Rainwater ran down the menacing stings where the drops purpled and stank of death. _

_Tsubasa stepped back and held up Taiyou. Fear had long left her heart, but the ability to be surprised of the unexpected did not. What was this monster? It threw a vine towards her. She cut it down. Two replaced it, however, and soon she was battling a forest of roots and limbs. The thorns sliced her arms and tore her armor into ribbons. She struggled and fought on, but a vine caught her by the throat. The bud bloomed then, black as death, and within were red dots, eyes of demons. Lightning struck once again, and for a heartbeat, Tsubasa thought she saw the emperor's visage within the dark plumes. The vine squeezed tighter, and thorns dug into her throat. She tried to scream but no voice left her mouth. The woody titan rumbled its own words, but with blood pounding in her ear, Tsubasa could only make out one of every three. _

"_Find… her… the five… Kaguya-hime."_

_The demon then threw her down the ravine and into white water. With her throat punctured, Tsubasa fought to breathe but she was losing blood too fast and taking in water too quickly. She was drowning and the remains of her armor were dragging her own. She choked and water flooded her lungs. The water had swallowed her and for the first time in a long while, the Black Knight felt an emotion that resembled fear. _

_She pulled herself up one last time._

_And gasped._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsubasa woke suddenly, swallowing air in huge gulps.

She was no longer under water but she was still in a strange place, dark and filled with the unknown. Panting, she felt the hard stone ground beneath her cold body and the tiny pebble that stubbornly poked at her spine. There was a bed of dry moss under her searching palms and a damp, dingy robe splayed over her. Her absinthe eyes frantically searched for any familiar feature in this place but found none. Instead, a dark cave greeted her back into the living world and all its harsh realities. The cavern was a wet one. Tsubasa could hear water trickling from nooks and crannies despite her pulse pounding in her ear, while the apparent stillness belied chilly drafts from the outside, blowing in such a way that it made the cave whistle eerily, like a siren's haunt.

_Where am I?_ The last memory Tsubasa had was falling from a tall cliff after the thunderstorm had loosened the shale and gravel beneath her feet. She plunged into the water and struggled to get air… and then there was nothing, just a blank void that seemed to stretch for eternity. The Black Knight shakily sat up in order to study her surroundings a bit more. There were bits of armor strewn on the ground, new and old alike. There were rusted knives poking from under a water-worn stone and a perfectly enameled shoulder piece next to it that was free of debris or build-up in spite of its dents. It was a rather jarring sight. The shadows flickered, and for a moment, Tsubasa thought it was her bleary vision, but the crackling of a fire caught her attention. At first, she thought that some fisherman had hooked her half-dead body from the water and dragged her to shore to rob whatever was left on her person. That happened commonly enough during times of strife, and even the greatest generals were equal to the humblest of footmen when they were dead. However, fire meant that there was still someone with her.

"Y-You're awake." The trembling voice of a woman spoke by the fire, partially blocked from her vision by a smooth river rock that was as big as a watermelon. "Good… I… I thought…"

Tsubasa had to shift her gaze only to learn that moving her head was not the best idea. She had high pain tolerance, but her cranium felt like it had been struck by a clubman on horseback. She had to wait for her vision to focus. She found that there, sitting by the fire, was Kousaka Honoka. The White Knight was devoid of armor and was shaking like a leaf in her woolen robes. Evidently, her clothes could not dry properly in the musty conditions. Without her bright white chestplate, she appeared more like a plain peasant girl with fiery hair.

"You're alive," said Tsubasa in disbelief. She saw the White Knight being stabbed by the ninjas and she was certain that Honoka had fallen with her in the ravine.

The Kaguyan forced a smile though it seemed like every action was painful to her. "I… I guess I am…" She turned back towards the fire and held her hands against the warm orange tendrils that quivered whenever a breeze found itself inside the cave. When it proved that she could not sustain that posture, Honoka let her arms drop onto her lap again, too weak to even stir the fire.

"Why?" It was the only question that came out of Tsubasa's throat, and even then she was unsure what she was asking about. Why was the White Knight here, when she should have been dead? Why had she not killed her when she was unconscious? Why did she save her?

Honoka barely roused but the cave amplified her soft voice enough to be heard. "I thought… I was ready to die when we fell. I thought that it would be over once I hit the water, that… either of us would not make it… that I won't make it." The small fire in front of her enshrouded her with a veil of sunrise. She was an impressive sight, but the racking coughs that followed her words reduced her to a sniffling mess. With much effort, the White Knight poked at the fire with a twig as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, "But when I saw you collide with a boulder and sink like a rock, I… I just moved. I-it was scary to accept death for myself…even scarier to watch another die."

"Fool," Tsubasa winced, unable to believe what this girl was saying. "So you saved the person who want you dead, is that what you're saying?" Her head throbbed so badly that she could barely get words out, let alone make sense of what Honoka had said. "You kill many people in each battle… How can you—do you even realize that with one of us dead, this war will end?" She had lost consciousness despite being less injured. That could have been an easy victory for the White Knight and yet, here they both sat, alive somehow.

Honoka did not even bother looking over her shoulder and continued to tend to the fire, but her countenance seemed to weaken. Tsubasa did not miss how she swayed in her seat. "I know…" the Kaguyan trailed, "But… burying someone is always more difficult than… helping them."

"I've always known you were an idiot… but I never realized just how stupid you are. Had our circumstances been switched, I would have let you drown."

"T-then it's a good thing… that it wasn't switched. Kira-san—w-wait, don't try to stand." Tsubasa ignored Honoka's feeble warnings and forced herself on her knees. Her head felt like it was splitting and there was a sting on her neck that made her hiss. A brief inspection confirmed crude wrappings on both areas. No wonder she lacked peripheral vision. The floor blurred at her movements, however, and Tsubasa was suddenly on all fours with all her limbs disobedient and trembling. They did not follow her orders and just remained where they were.

She heard Honoka struggle to uproot herself from her place beside the fire. When she looked, Tsubasa found the White Knight valiantly trying to find her feet. Even she failed at this at first, biting her lower lip to endure the pain and the exhaustion, but somehow she stood. The effort had her panting though, as if she had climbed a mountain, and that already told the Black Knight that neither of them was in better shape than the other.

"Y-you hit your head… o-on a boulder. D-don't move…"

The brunette might have obeyed her then, but Honoka suddenly swayed and promptly fell in a boneless heap on the ground. The lifeless thud was eerie and had sounded like a piece of meat that had been thrown on the floor. "H-hey…" Tsubasa stammered as she slowly crawled towards the Kaguyan. She nudged the other woman, distrusting the situation. Though she had no idea what had truly happened and where they were, she was still with an enemy. However, Honoka did not respond and just laid there motionlessly.

Cursing, Tsubasa rolled the White Knight on her back. Now that her face was illuminated by the fire, Honoka proved to be as pale as milk. Her lips were white, devoid of any color, and her skin was dripping water. Her robes were damp not because of their earlier swim but because of feverish sweat. _She burns,_ thought Tsubasa. With much effort, she hauled Honoka onto the pallet of leaves and moss that she had occupied earlier. "C-cold…" The White Knight's face contorted in pain as she shivered violently. Though she complained of chills, Honoka's body was anything but cold. She burned hotter than Tsubasa thought possible when she felt her neck. And when she inspected a bit further, the Black Knight knew that her nemesis did not just catch a cold.

Memories slammed her like a cudgel; the rain pelting her helm and the high adrenaline of battle, the black shadows jumping from the trees and the pitiful screams of their victim under the pile. And that shriek that shook the soul she thought she had lost long ago. It had reminded her of the puppy that the Emperor had given to her when she was a small child, the very same companion that he had ordered her to kill with her own hands to prove her loyalty and prowess. The pup yelped and whined so pitifully and helplessly, looking at her eyes for mercy. But the emperor promised to cook it if she did not kill it herself, cook it then feed it to her, so she slit its throat. _That is mercy_, she remembered him saying so she decapitated the rats to give her nemesis the very same clemency.

But the ninjas never meant to kill Honoka with blades, did they? Now that she was more aware of it, Tsubasa could almost smell the foulness in their play. The stench came from the bloodstain that marred the White Knight's robes like black malice. It stretched from Honoka's bosom to her waist and it made Tsubasa wonder how it had not killed her. Grimly, the Black Knight opened the Kaguyan's robe and inside even darker blots stained the wrappings that bound the latter's chest. The odor of taint wafted even stronger, which confirmed that there was poison in the blades that the ninjas used.

"How were you so lucid earlier…?" Tsubasa muttered to herself as she groped around for any blade that she could use. Glad that the dagger she kept under her belt sash was where it should be, she busied herself with slicing through Honoka's chest wrappings to see where the assassins had hit their mark. The bandages slid off from her skin like wet red snakes and revealed the wound Tsubasa was looking for. The stab wound was located just underneath Honoka's left breast, where the ribs protected the lungs and heart. She knew that the rats targeted the area to inject the poison as close to the heart as possible so that even if the White Knight were able to kill them, she would not live for very long. The Black Knight did not know how long she had been unconscious, but since Honoka was still alive, it seemed that the stupid assassins failed at even that.

Tsubasa sheathed her tanto and unwrapped the bandages around her head. From the look of the cloth, it was from one of Honoka's sleeves, but it was better than nothing. She used it to wipe away the blood around the wound and the surrounding areas. Around where the blade had bitten was a huge purple splotch on which a crisscross of dark markings stemmed from the wound itself. Bit by bit, black lines became visible as the maroon was cleaned away. They appeared like tattoos or strains of mold that branched out like dark vines. There was one reaching up towards the ginger's neck and another one hugged the outline of her breast like a morbid lover, while many others still webbed under the White Knight's skin. Tsubasa knew that they were poisoned veins and arteries, blackened and spoiled. No poison from any living animal or plant displayed such symptoms though, veering Tsubasa's train of thought towards something beyond the natural world, and as she did, a familiar voice echoed in her mind.

"_If you cannot kill her, I am sure that others would be able to."_

The Black Knight would have laughed if she could. Yuuki Anju had succeeded in the one thing that her sword could not without even lifting a finger. Tsubasa knew that only the Princess of Black Rose could concoct poison from demons' blood and venom. She must have given the assassins some of it to rid them of the pesky White Knight of Kaguya. Even now, Honoka was dying. The ninja's kunai might not have bitten deep because of armor, but the drop of poison on its tip was killing her. Honoka might have survived Tsubasa's sword countless times and managed to swim in violent currents despite her injuries, but the poison was eating at her now, and if left alone, her death was certain.

All Tsubasa needed to do was do nothing.

Honoka whimpered in pain, "'Tou-san... ta-tasukete… Yu… kiho…"

Green eyes flicked upwards to the White Knight's face. _Yukiho?_ The Black Knight dismissed her own curiosity as she tucked the wad of cloth under the ginger's arm to keep some pressure on the wound. She then covered Honoka's dignity with the same robe that blanketed her when she woke earlier. Leaving now would mean that Tsubasa would walk away free from her obligation to fight the same person over and over again. Like what Anju had told her, she could now turn her attention to other foes, enemies that could not hope to endure her assaults. Perhaps Kaguya might indeed fall now that its heroine was on the last throes of suffering.

Indeed, walking away now meant victory.

"D-don't… hurt. Y-you're h-hurt. Don't m-m-move."

Tsubasa felt Honoka's weak grip on her arm. "You're dying," said the Black Knight, who ignored her enemy's disillusioned plea. "Youkai venom burns human flesh, until the fever kills the victim. She could have given you a less painful way to die." She did not even know why she bothered explaining when Honoka probably could not even understand, so she shrugged off the White Knight's hand and stood up wobbly on her feet. Pain was an easy enough inconvenience to enslave. Tsubasa had been given tonics during her youth to numb her from pain until she no longer felt whiplashes, cuts, and bruises. Even broken bones felt less, but that did not mean that her body was impervious to pain's effects. Her legs still rebelled at her commands and it took Tsubasa minutes to stand.

"Sleep," she told the White Knight, "and you will pass. I should have killed you on that cliff, or the cliff should have killed you when it threw you into the water. Yet stubbornly you survived that, and now you will suffer to take your last breath." Honoka breathed in small gasps, wheezing, but she still looked up upon Tsubasa's face. Her blue eyes seemed lucid enough, but they dimmed with each gulp of air. Not too long ago, those eyes had been fierce and determined. Those eyes haunted her at every turn. Tsubasa wondered how it would feel without those eyes on the battlefield.

The Black Knight turned away and staggered towards the mouth of the cave. Outside, night blanketed the sky with its darkness and the cloudy overcast blocked both moon and stars. Tsubasa was no fool to assume she knew where she was aside from the fact that they should be downriver, swept by the violent currents. Indeed the riverbank was only a few paces away from the cave, but the water there was calm, almost timid. The trickling spring water inside the cave had been louder than the river's flow. They must have drifted far from Otobe then, since the rapids have all but died here, but she still could not tell whether they were still in Kaguya or Mikado.

Tsubasa glanced over her shoulder and found Honoka had closed her eyes, perhaps for the last time. A small twinge of guilt pinched her deadened heart but a sense of purpose commanded her to ignore it. She surveyed the cave again to see if there was anything that could be of use to her. Evidently, both she and the White Knight have lost their famed swords. Tsubasa could not even recall when she had let go of Taiyou, but she was also certain that Tsuki was not in the cave either. Only Honoka's wakizashi had surfaced from their swim and she quickly took the blade. A dead samurai had no need for steel where they lay. She saw her helm by the cave's mouth, dented and missing a horn. Tsubasa left it there to rust and perhaps mark the White Knight's grave.

She emerged from the cave with only the grey clothes on her back, a short sword at her hip, and a dagger hidden in her belt sash. It was a nostalgic array. Memories of her youth haunted her as she ascended on a slope made slippery by earlier showers and moss. An eternity ago, Tsubasa had been in a similar situation back in Mikado. She had been no more than ten years old when she had been cast out in the wilderness to learn how to fend and survive for herself. Distraught by the death of her puppy, the girl wandered for days without food, floating on the forest floor as nothing more than a husk of a human being without any will to live. But the human body was a treacherous thing, and soon, Tsubasa was hunting for mice under roots and climbing trees for bird eggs. She came across a village in the heart of the Mikadon forest, and there she stole chickens which she roasted on fires she had learned to spark herself. For months she had lived that way, a wild child, until the emperor had her dragged back to the capital like a wailing suckling boar. She had killed her first man then. He had been one of the guards the emperor had sent for her. He thought that he could have her and the emperor would not even notice. She murdered him with a pair of chopsticks to the throat.

The woods' blackness did not scare her. She was the daughter of an eclipse and therefore a child of darkness. Tsubasa was merely in her mother's womb, cold though it might be. Instead of eyes, she used her other senses to navigate the forest, but found that she had a difficult time distinguishing directions without the stars overhead. Her bare feet made little sound upon the leaf litter as she stalked to prevent wildlife from taking notice of her presence. She was in no mood to fall prey to a pack of wolves or big striped cats. Insects and reptiles tended to rule the night, with their buzzing and croaks, but they caused her no worry. After all, their sounds had been her lullaby once. No, it was the bodiless residents of the forest that were more troublesome. In a night as dark as this one, Tsubasa knew youkais were at large. She just hoped that her ki was intimidating enough to ward them off. She would have little luck lighting a torch in this wet weather.

The Black Knight felt more like herself the farther she strode. Soon, the sound of running water was out of earshot, and with it, Kousaka Honoka. Perhaps she should have just stabbed the White Knight's heart before she departed, if only to spare her the pain, but there was little glory in that. She would just walk away and forget and then set her blade upon living enemies without looking back. Bred and trained to be a weapon, killing was the only thing Tsubasa was good for. Without family, real friends, and even the ability to have children of her own, all she would ever be was a sword.

And she had lost even that.

_Would disappearing be any better?_ She wondered. She could easily let herself get lost in these woods and live without returning to Mikado or fighting Kaguya. She could revert to that tiny wild child who ate bird eggs raw and skinned mice with fire. However, even that notion tasted bitter. As the Black Knight, Tsubasa had a purpose. She lived to kill, and by being great at killing, she enjoyed a life of luxury. It was not a sinless life, but it was thrilling. Living out here as a hermit would sooner kill her with monotony than providing her with any satisfaction. No, she must return to Mikado. She was certain that Anju waited for her.

The thought of her princess hastened her pace and made her forget a fraction of her headache. Anju was, and still is, her only friend. And though Tsubasa was not completely certain that the princess thought of her similarly, she could not care any less. Anju was the only person who knew her as the hand that held the sword, the only one who called her "Tsu-chan". She was the family she never had. Though the princess was her father's daughter, she had been closer to Tsubasa and Erena than the emperor. He treated Tsubasa like a sword, while he looked upon Anju and merely saw a rose. That ought to be his downfall one day, for every day that Anju grew more beautiful and cunning, she also grew a barbed thorn, and soon, even the mighty emperor could not hope to mishandle her. However, that day was still far off so she and Anju remained tools, and if the sword was to go missing, who was to say that the emperor might not use the rose in its stead? Tsubasa must return to her friend and princess. She must once again be the emperor's sword.

Rain began to fall as the Black Knight marched off to nowhere. It plummeted from the leaves and branches, pooled into puddles, and drowned moss. As if the night needed to be any colder. Tsubasa took a deep breath and watched fog come out of her mouth in puffs of white clouds. She glimpsed a figure moving and distorting the rain's downpour as the fog dispersed. It flew under the torrents faster than any horse and the gales it produced made even thick branches dance. Tsubasa gripped the wakizashi on her hip and stood her ground. Despite the use of her ki, she did not sense this presence coming at her until she visually saw it.

The figure cloaked in rain came at her in a mass of shrieking fury, with seven bladed talons on each foot and a beak-full of sharp teeth. It tried to make off with her with a single swoop but Tsubasa rolled away and flipped back on her feet. The movement had her vision swimming but she shook the nausea off the best she could. The flying youkai had disappeared behind a curtain of water then, so she took the moment to run the opposite direction. _A Rain Bird,_ Tsubasa thought as she sprinted. She had heard about it from villagers when she was a small girl. The beast was a gigantic vulture, taller than a man while perched, with seven-clawed feet and wings that smelled of rot and newly fallen rain. It was said to appear during a heavy downpour, looking for dying humans to feast on, only to disappear once the sun had burned away the clouds. _Tough luck of that happening._

Even as she ran, Tsubasa could still hear the rhythmic flaps of its wet wings. She dared to look over her shoulder after she leaped over a fallen log, and saw a huge beak about to clamp over her head. Ducking to avoid the grisly fate, the Black Knight unsheathed her wakizashi and slashed upwards to open the beast's belly, but the blade only bit into bone. _Kotsuba._ Tsubasa cursed before diving into the muddy puddles to avoid the bird's talons once more. She would not find flesh and blood from this adversary, just hard bone and slick black feathers. _If only I had Taiyou._ Her sword would have sliced through youkai bone with no effort, just as it slashed through metal. She would have de-winged this abomination with one stroke. In comparison, the wakizashi was completely useless. _Even Tsuki would have sufficed._

Sheathing the short sword, the Black Knight turned on a dime and ran down a game trail that wound into denser forests, where the kotsuba's massive wingspan would be a hindrance. She slapped away the low-hanging tree branches and hopped over hedges as she extended the reach of her ki. Her life force saw far more than her feeble eyes could in this darkness. The surroundings glowed honeydew green, while the smallest and greatest of critters showed as varying colors. The kotsuba, however, was a dark black mass of malevolence behind her. It still pursued and cruised above the canopy, waiting for its prey to venture out into a clearing. Tsubasa was not stupid enough to do that, but she also knew that hiding might not be her best choice. The youkai could see her for certain, with its three red demon eyes glimmering over the treetops. Besides, the Black Knight did not cower under a rock. She never had, and this would not be the first.

Tsubasa broke through the tree line at full sprint with her hand tuck in her belt sash and her eyes closed. She did not need to see with them anymore, and with the rain so thick, it would only serve as an encumbrance. As she expected, the kotsuba dove in for her screaming with its toothed beak wide open. She side-stepped and gave it a mouthful of dirt before using an upturned stone as a stepping platform to mount the youkai. The Black Knight buried her dagger in between the joints of its vertebrae and cursed when the bird twisted and rolled in the air to shake her off. _As if you feel pain, you godforsaken hellhen! _

Tsubasa held onto her dagger as the kotsuba flew into the trees in hopes that she would get caught by one of the branches and plummet to her death. _My horse gave me a harder first ride than you do._ She ducked and even jumped over some of the branches to remain on the bird's back. With a firm grip on the youkai's neck, she yanked the dagger out and plunged it again between the bones higher up the column. She repeated this until she stood over the vulture's narrow neck, where the rotting flesh that still clung onto the bone nearly had her slipping off. It shrieked angrily under her and did yet another barrel roll in mid-flight, but Tsubasa merely jumped up to avoid being thrown off. She swung over some branches and landed on a tall dead tree that had fallen against a neighbor, leaning at an angle. The Black Knight ran as fast she could over its length and pushed the wakizashi to a half-drawn state with her thumb. She fell in stride with the rain bird's flaps, her blood singing with adrenaline. _Come at me, dumb bird._

With three great wing beats, the kotsuba circled around a clumpy thicket of bamboo and flew directly at her, trumpeting viciously. Its three red eyes burned so brightly that they left glowing lines at their wake. The youkai opened its maw once more and thrust its talons forward to make sure that wherever Tsubasa jumped onto, she would land on a spike. The Black Knight did leap at the last moment and she jumped high. She pivoted over the monster's upper beak and somersaulted using the momentum. She then drew Honoka's wakizashi from its scabbard in mid-twist before burying its blade deep within the rain bird's third eye and well into its skull.

The beast screamed as it fell to the ground, where its feathers melted like black ooze and its bones crumbled into dust. Tsubasa fell with it and grunted as her already bruised body thudded on the wet, leaf-littered ground. She gasped for air, taking it in deep gulps, and tightened her fist around the short sword. The rain pelted her face and her body as it did the rest of the woods. She let its icy touch seep into her to slow her pulse and cool her bloodrage. Indeed, killing men had its thrills but killing youkai brought a different sort of high. It was like conquering more than just nature, more than just an opponent. The beasts reflected a human being's soul in some cases, scanning it for weaknesses. The rain bird's squawks and shrieks sung Tsubasa's own deprived soul. _And what did you find there, bird? Just blackness no doubt._ Even the youkai's residual taint was black on the wakizashi's blade until the rain washed it away.

_I might make a legendary demon slayer yet._ She sat up after she had caught her breath and wondered where her dagger went. It must have fallen somewhere the rain bird crashed, still covered in vile dark blood. Tsubasa staggered onto her feet, feeling a hundred pounds heavier with her clothes soaked through, but she persevered as any victorious warrior. She found the dagger at the base of a cliff where it gleamed silver under the blanket of night. She examined the blade in her hands and found a thin crescent moon reflected on its scuffed surface. Kaguya on a Mikadon blade_._ _What irony_, Tsubasa thought. She was about to sheathe the dagger as well when she noticed an orange glow at her periphery. A part of her worried that it was another youkai, knowing that the rain bird had minions, but demon eyes were always red like bloody rubies.

She pushed away some dead bushes to further examine the glow and found a clump of faintly luminous fruits tucked away in its own little altar by the cliff face. _Sunberries. _They were borne by a small and feeble plant that could easily be overpowered by weeds, yet in spite of that fragility the berries themselves were potent. Eaten raw, it would burn the forager's throat and bowels as if they had swallowed red hot coals. If roasted, however, "_sunberries burned away the potency of almost any venom_," Anju had told her once_._ Tsubasa plucked a handful of the orange fruits as her mind wandered towards a person whose hair shared the same bright hue.

"_The White Knight will always plague your every step as if she is your own shadow." _The emperor had told her once. _"Like how the moon chases the sun. Like how the darkness blankets the brightness of day when night comes. End her and you end fate's tenacity. Kill her and nothing can stand in your way."_

Tsubasa tilted her head towards the skies and just allowed the rain to bless her. She opened her eyes and the crescent moon was there, peeking through a small parting between the clouds, and towards the east, the sun had begun clawing its way up from the horizon. _What is a sword for, if there is no one to fight? What will I be then? _The emperor sought her out when she was an infant to combat the White Knight when the time came, and for many years of her adult life, that was what she had been doing. If Honoka was suddenly erased from the equation, Tsubasa could finally lead Mikado to victory, but what about after the country had fallen? Would she remain a sword? But a sword was useless without war.

She stared at the tiny suns in her hand. She could certainly swallow one of these berries and end her life. Or…

_Life would be queer walking without a shadow though, wouldn't it? Just as how there can be no twilight without either the moon or the sun._

The Black Knight widened her ki's influence as far as she dared. It stretched for a square mile now, and still there was no presence of another human except for one. It was a faint golden thing, lying prone inside a cave. Its radiance seemed to breathe weakly, brightening then fading in brief intervals. "She's still alive," Tsubasa whispered to herself, before the desire to preserve what she had drove her to run back to the cave. She tucked the berries inside her robe and ran even faster. Her feet raced over game trails, gravel, and splintery bark. The rain bird had taken her a great distance but perseverance was something she never lacked. She crossed woodlands and their sparse clearings with the smiling moon and the sun's brows as her only sources of light. As she ran, she snatched handfuls of the more common moonshade growing in the meadows, where its silver petals made it stand out amidst other night-blooming blossoms.

When she reached the cave, Tsubasa found that the river had once again swollen due to the rain. The water was almost licking at the cave's mouth a few paces away, but she would worry about that later. The Black Knight picked up her helm from the ground and placed all the plant matter and berries she had gathered in it, before checking up on the dying woman. Honoka's breaths were shallow now and her lips have gone from pale to purplish in Tsubasa's absence.

"Kousaka Honoka," she shook the White Knight's shoulder. "Wake up." She nudged the ginger more vigorously now, just to startle her back to the realm of the living.

Blue eyes listlessly stared up at her. "W-where…?"

"You're still with me. Good." Tsubasa rolled up the dingy blanket she had covered her with and bunched it under Honoka's head to be used as a pillow. When she noticed the pained confusion in the latter's eyes, she forced a wry smile, "I just went to get flowers for you, Berry-chan. Stay awake. I'll try to fix you back up."

Her promise sounded so hollow when placed against the spark of hope that lit up in Honoka's eyes, yet she still found it oddly encouraging. Wasting no time, Tsubasa reignited the fire in the cave using tree root fibers as tinder and dry driftwood that the river itself had stored in the cave during its highest tides. She hacked away at the naked logs with the wakizashi, not caring if it destroys the blade. She then threw the manageable pieces on the infant embers until the fires roared. She only stopped feeding it when the cave was hot enough to make her sweat.

"W-warm…" Honoka mumbled delusions in her delirium, "U-Umi-chan… P-Pan."

Tsubasa only half listened to her nemesis as she skewered the sunberries with splinters of wood in order to roast it on open flame. Truth be told, she only remembered half of the antidote making lessons she had with Anju. The princess was so knowledgeable about venoms, toxins, and tonics that Tsubasa's mind often wandered when she was explaining things in great detail. However, she had been so fascinated when she saw sunberries for the first time that she knew how to handle the substance. Moonshade was a different matter though. She knew that the silver flowers were often used to treat wounds because of its numbing and antiseptic effects. What she did not know was how to administer it, but then, she had little time to experiment. Honoka would die anyway if she hesitated so she might as well take the chance.

She crushed the moonshade's silver petals under a rock until it was slimy then went outside to gather fresh rainwater using her dented helm. She struck the other horn off before she set it down onto the flames to boil the water within. That gave the sunberries time to blacken and burst, popping like tomatoes and squirting its juices all over the place. Tsubasa took a piece of plate—looking from its color the bit of armor was probably Honoka's—and used it as a pestle to smash the hot berries. She then mixed a pinch of moonshade with the juice just to get it inside Honoka's body.

"You have to drink this," said the brunette as she brought the orange potion to Honoka's mouth. The White Knight glanced at it and opened her mouth as wide as her weakened state could. Tsubasa dribbled some of it for her to drink, but the potion only spilled from the corners of her mouth. The Black Knight dared not to waste any more of it.

_I won't find another bunch of sunberries in my lifetime._ She cursed under her breath before she took the rest of the juice in her own mouth and cringed at how tartness and bitterness melded together. _You must work with me, Kousaka-san._ Tsubasa lifted Honoka shoulders and tilted her head. She then locked her mouth against the White Knight's and pushed her tongue away with her own to allow the antidote to flow down the latter's throat. Honoka made small noises in the struggle but in the end Tsubasa felt her swallow, and in her relief, her frightened blue eyes relaxed to a half-lidded state. In spite of this, the brunette did not pull away until she was certain that the appropriate amount of the sunberry potion had been ingested.

She had lowered Honoka on the pallet before they parted. "That's a good girl." She licked her lips and pushed herself off, "Now… the most difficult part."

The water was boiling by then, and in it, Tsubasa mixed yet another part of the moonshade flowers she had ground. The last portion she wrapped in the leaves she had poached briefly in the water. It was such a crude remedy, but better crude than gangrene. What worried her most was the fact that she did not know just how much blood Honoka had already lost. Sure the sunberries should stimulate her body into replacing the blood she had lost, but that would take a long time and it might be too late already. Still, Tsubasa could not leave her wounds open, especially since it was already festering due to the poison. Even sunberries would not be able to save the White Knight from sepsis and blood loss.

The rot must be removed.

So Tsubasa heated her dagger in the flames, thrusting it into the white hot coals for a few moments. Meanwhile, she tore the sleeves from her own robes and stuff a bit of it in Honoka's mouth. "Sorry," she told the White Knight hastily, "This will hurt. You will scream, I promise you that, but it might save your life." Honoka did not seem lucid enough to understand her words, but she still cried out loudly when the hot knife touched the rotting area around her wound. She thrashed involuntarily; such was the reaction of a human being not numbed to pain. Tsubasa had no choice but to fasten her by the wrist with long strips of cloth to be able to treat her wound without causing further injury. The sharp hot blade made short work of black and purple bits of skin and flesh, removing it until only healthy-looking pink remained.

She examined the gash once she was done and frowned when she saw that it still oozed black blood. The poison remained inside. Perhaps the poultice of moonshade would be enough to kill it alongside the sunberry juice, but it might not. It was not often that Tsubasa felt so indecisive about what to do next. She glanced at Honoka's face as she mulled her options. The White Knight was once again dowsed in sweat and tears streamed from her eyes due to the pain, but she was so exhausted that she just lied there in a boneless heap with a gag in her mouth.

Tsubasa wiped her own sweat with the collar of her shirt. The effort was painstaking. She was much better at cutting people to ribbons than putting them back together. She had come this far though, and Honoka was only a few more steps from being saved or so she hoped. So with a sigh, she straddled the White Knight to keep her from further thrashing. Cutting around the wound was one thing but sucking the poison out of such a sensitive injury might have her bucking. Tsubasa chewed a silver petal to protect herself from the poison and lowered her head down onto Honoka's side. She drew out the bad blood from the wound with her mouth as much as she could while keeping the White Knight steady. The gag muffled the latter's screams and whimpers but she could feel them from the way she struggled. _Just a little bit more. _The fluid that she collected was vile. It had smelled bad but apparently it tasted worse. Tsubasa spat it out as soon as it hit her tongue then endured to do it again and again until only the bitter tang of red blood remained. By the time she was done, Honoka was too. The White Knight no longer struggled and that made the Black Knight wonder if she had killed her while trying to save her.

_Her heart is still beating. I can hear it. Or is that my own?_

Tsubasa doused the cleaned wound with the warm water in which moonshade petals and leaves have been brewing. She then took a thorn she had picked from a vine and dipped it in the remaining water. After tying some twine around it, the Black Knight busied herself with tugging Honoka's wound close with needle and thread. She had half the mind to burn the wound permanent shut with red hot metal but decided against it in case it festers again underneath the skin. To make sure, she secured a poultice of moonshade with drops of sunberry juice on the sewed wound, which should keep the wound free from any malice and allow it to heal on its own.

Drained and utterly exhausted, Tsubasa flopped down next to Honoka's unconscious body. "I did what I can," she said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You saved my life. This is the least that I could do for you, but the rest is up to you now, Kousaka-san."

The Black Knight lied next to the fire and dozed. Swallowing some of the herb and berry mixture had made her drowsy, and she also never felt so exhausted in recent memory. However, for the first time since she crossed swords with the woman she had attempted to save, Kira Tsubasa did not dream of slaughter but of twilight.


	21. Ch18 For Tomorrow

**Athyra:** Thank you all again for supporting this story! This chapter took longer than expected because I want to depict certain scenes just right. Hopefully the conflicting emotions throughout this chapter are delivered!

**ghikiJ:** For the longest time we were uncertain whether this chapter should have been uploaded before the previous one, but it looks like it works out just fine. As a reader-editor, I enjoyed the nostalgia in some of this chapter's parts. I hope readers would too.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act IV: First Turn  
**

**Chapter 18 – For Tomorrow  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A lone figure got down on one knee and gingerly touched the soft, newly upturned soil. The substance crumbled easily from her feather-like contact, loosened by the rain and yet to be hardened by the harshness of the world. Solemn amber eyes surveyed the edge of the cliff, where vestiges of the broken shale hung precariously over fathomless ravine below. The raven-haired warrior stood up and opened her fist, allowing a rock to drop from her palm.

Fleetingly, the grey fragment seemed to be suspended in midair even as it plummeted, but the illusion was swiftly swallowed by the torrential river. The archer's keen gaze was unable to locate the sunken object, knowing that it was already swept away downstream and out of reach.

Never to return, never to be found again.

Captain Sonoda Umi of the Royal Guards briefly closed her eyes and sought out with her ki, desperately probing the area for clues. The undisturbed wilderness appeared to be free of human contact, for any indication of fierce battles had been washed anew by the continuous rain. It was as if two unrivalled warriors had not fallen to their demise at this very spot. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and looked into the dark sky. The sun and the moon had hidden themselves since the Black and White Knight's disappearances, mourning for the terrible loss. The celestial bodies merely took a brief respite in this late evening, ceasing their tears and leaving behind a deafening spell of silence. Soon enough though, the ominous clusters of clouds resumed their cries and began to cleanse the earth once again.

Drop by drop, fresh rain trickled down Umi's cheeks and dripped in between her armor plates. Just a week ago, her best friend was here. And now, Honoka was not here anymore.

"Umi-san."

The captain turned around and nodded curtly at Hideko and Fumiko. As the White Knight's most trusted subordinates, they have been leading their remaining troops on search parties for their beloved commander. Each and every soldier persevered tirelessly but to no avail. Fumiko's eyewitness account already spelled an impossible survival rate for Honoka, so they were really just driven by guilt and the need to do something, rather than having actual hope that their leader might still be alive somewhere. After all, Honoka was said to be impaled by Kira Tsubasa, whose throat was slit by her opponent before the two warriors plunged from the fractured cliff side.

"Mika brought news," Hideko said quietly, her eyes downcast and slightly bloodshot either due to fatigue or grief. The other member of their trio, the dove-keeper, kept them informed of the search parties at the forests between Otobe and Tsuchito. "They found more of H-Honoka-chan's armor."

"I see," Umi pursed her lips and found herself gazing into the horizon again. If they were able to recover the White Knight's belongings downstream, then they must investigate even further. Just a few days ago, Honoka's cracked helmet was discovered at the bottom of a small marsh that was connected to one of the river's many streams. However, the lack of anything else, especially a body, pushed the search to continue.

"It's all my f-fault, I should have-"

"No, it is not," the captain interjected before Fumiko blamed herself again. "Dwelling on the past would not help. You all did what you could to keep the Black Knight's men off of Honoka. At least, the two were able to duel one on one in an honorable battle."

The shorter woman swallowed a sob and nodded, though it was obvious that she was still wrecked by guilt. Hideko placed at hand on her friend's shoulder and spoke, "Yes, we must look to the present and keep the villages safe. That's what Honoka-chan would have wanted."

Umi ignored the pang in her chest and added. "Indeed, we must focus on fortifying Otobe and the surrounding villages. Mikado has lost the Black Knight as well, yet they have not ceased their assaults. Rather, they have become more relentless than ever. We shall keep looking, no matter what we may find."

"H-Hai." "We must."

In spite of the words she just uttered, unease seeped through her leaden heart just as steadily as the rain soaking her clothes. She slowly curled her fingers, recalling the fragility of the soft hand within her palm the day she departed the capital.

"_You are going today, Umi-chan?"_

"_That is correct." _

_The captain kneeled beside the futon, frowning worriedly at her bedridden friend. Kotori had collapsed upon hearing what had happened to Honoka and had been sick with anguish since. Due to the Empress' deteriorating condition, Nishikino-sensei advised the princess to rest as much as possible in fear that the younger woman would also fall just as ill with heartache. Kotori's pale skin made her appear even more vulnerable than ever, spurning the captain's urge to protect her from the world. Her normally sweet voice was devoid of its tinkling lightness, and that frustrated the warrior for being unable to restore her princess' joy._

"_Kotori… I-"_

"_I know what you're going to say, Umi-chan, so don't," the fair-haired woman said abruptly and sent her a firm gaze. The strength behind that soft voice startled the warrior that she instinctively straightened in an attentive seating position, not that her posture was any less formal even moments prior._

_Kotori smiled briefly at her reaction before an austere expression took over again. "I'll be fine, Umi-chan. I… I just need some time to gather myself. Rather than staying here with me, you should… no, you must go to Otobe. Please don't hold back just because of me."_

_The captain clenched her fists, torn by her indecisive heart. She was the one who requested to lead her own troops and more reinforcements to Otobe. Now that the White Knight was gone, that village was in dire need of fortification and stability. She also wished to search for Honoka, or at least fill in her role while other soldiers looked for the cavalry commander. However, her resolve wavered seeing how frail her friend looked. Certainly, she trusted the royal guards to carry their duties, but Kotori needed companionship more so than ever during such trying times. How could she leave Kotori here by herself?_

_Umi suppressed a cringe of guilt when Kotori raised her hand towards her cheek. She tried not to indulge herself in the comforting touch as the princess spoke. "I know what you're thinking, Umi-chan. We've known each other all our lives, haven't we? That's why I'm making this decision for you. You are going to Otobe, that is final. Princess' order, ne?"_

_It was exactly because she understood her so well that the captain was ashamed of her indisposition. She also knew that Kotori was trying to be strong, and thus it made leaving even more difficult. "Very well. I… I will go."_

_The princess nodded in approval before her hazel eyes dimmed in misery. "Please, bring back Honoka-chan. W-We've always been together. I don't want her to be out there… alone."_

_The captain gently cradled her hand, tugging it towards her heart and said determinedly. "I will do everything I could to bring Honoka back."_

Alive or dead.

_The unspoken words rang painfully in their ears, but Kotori smiled wanly and squeezed her hand. "I know you will."_

"Umi-san?"

Blinking, the raven-haired woman clenched her fists to jolt herself out of reverie as she spoke evenly. "My apologies. Could you repeat what you were saying?"

Fumiko and Hideko exchanged a concerned look before suggesting that they should return to base. The captain agreed readily, for there was no use in searching blindly in the rain under the darkening sky. Certainly, they wanted to locate Honoka as soon as possible but their searches in this past week had not been without incidents. Therefore, for the good of the whole, the mission had to be halted at least for the night.

The captain got on her trusty steed and hurried back to Otobe with the two women dutifully riding after her. She still worried for Kotori's well being, but she did not want to treat the princess' determination lightly either so she must focus on her task. _Protect Otobe and bring Honoka home_.

In spite of the overwhelming odds and her bouts of depression, Umi believed her best friend to be alive. It was ironic, being the practical and realistic person she was. Perhaps the ginger's optimism had rubbed off on her after all, that she was able to remain certain of the former's fate. Was she in denial? Perhaps that was the case, or perhaps she simply trusted her instincts which had yet to lead her astray.

The sizzling shower of raindrops and the rhythmic clops of her black mare's hooves lulled her into a trance as her mind inevitably floated back to the capital. The Homura had closed indefinitely since the Kousakas received the letter. They had always treated Umi like an honorary daughter, especially after the Sonoda matriarch's death, and she certainly thought of them as family as well. Under normal circumstances, she would have stayed with the family during such a tragic time. Alas, she had requested Ayase Arisa to watch over Honoka's parents and Yukiho in her stead. The young trainee was really just a teenager who has yet to be officially ordained as a Royal Guard, yet her blue eyes brimmed with conviction when she promised her mentor that she would look after the Kousakas, the princess and the high priestess to the best of her abilities. Umi was proud of her protegee, whose strong sense of responsibility reminded her of her younger self.

What drove a warrior to keep to her principles and fuel her strength of heart? It was as Honoka has always said, that she was able to continue fighting due to her desire to defend her world. It was the same for Umi as well, the day she swore to shed her crybaby persona and become the courageous samurai that could protect her precious people.

"_Your dad is Oni incarnate, Umi-chan!"_

_Honoka flopped to the ground in utter exhaustion, careless of the dirt smudging all over her garb. She just slumped there in an uncouth manner, grumbling about evil kendo drills and how she would prefer to be rolling around on the tatami at this hour. _

"_You just lack discipline, Honoka." Umi, who had just concluded her archery practice, ignored her friend's complaints and proceeded to her next training regimen, the kata. The sun has yet to set so she must make haste and finish her daily regime._

"_Umi-chan is mean!"_

_Kotori smiled at them fondly as she wiped at the ginger's sweaty brows with a handkerchief. The princess had finished her tea ceremony session earlier than usual so she came by the dojo to watch her two friends' strict lessons. Umi used to worry about how it might be boring but the hazel-haired girl appeared to enjoy being their sole audience._

"_I've baked some cookies Honoka-chan, Umi-chan! Please have some after you're done training~"_

"_See? Kotori-chan is so nice!" Revived by the promise of snacks, the blue-eyed girl sat up abruptly and wrapped her arms around the giggling princess. _

"_Your break time is over, Honoka. You are supposed to be doing twenty sets of kata with me right now. And I can see you," Umi said flatly without stopping the flow of her bokken swings, the arc of her slash sharp and controlled. Honoka ignored her friend and continued to make funny faces out of playful rebellion. "For goodness' sake, Honoka, such expressions are unbecoming."_

"_Where did that shy and adorable Umi-chan go?" The ginger mumbled loudly as she burrowed into Kotori's hug. _

"_Hehe, Umi-chan is different than when we first met, but I think this warrior mode is also cute, and dependable too!"_

_Embarrassed but pleased, the raven-haired girl missed part of the technique she was practicing but she quickly recovered with an improvised horizontal slash. Intrigued by this discovery, her mind soon became absorbed in refining her moves and setting up battle scenarios in which this new technique could be used. Perhaps she should consult with her father to see if her creation had any practical use. So engrossed in her routine, Umi almost forgot she had two spectators watching her every movement until a round of applause made her squeak in surprise._

"_Hehe, nevermind, Umi-chan is still the same cute bunny Eli-chan always called her," Honoka grinned in relief, cookie crumbs already dotting her pudgy cheeks as she munched on the treat._

"_I-I am not!"_

"_Come on, Umi-chan~" Kotori smiled at her sweetly and handed her a plate of cookies. Still red-faced, Umi scowled at the laughing ginger before bashfully accepting the snacks._

"_Oh yeah! Have you girls seen Eli-chan the other day? She was wearing her uniform, and she got her official katana!" Honoka shoved the remaining food into her mouth before jumping up, fire blazing in her clear blue eyes. "She was so cool! I want to be just as awesome as her!"_

"_You will not be if you do not train diligently," Umi stated firmly, having finished her cookies in a graceful manner. She thought about her role model, who was perfect in every which way, and then she deadpanned at her childhood friend. "Eli truly worked hard to get to where she is now. She- hey, Honoka, listen to what I am saying!"_

_The excited ginger only let out an incoherent yell as she dashed towards a nearby tree. _

"_W-What are you doing, Honoka-chan?" Ever indulgent of her energetic friend's random behavior, Kotori hurried to the base of the tree but it was clear that even she was bewildered._

"_I just feel like doing something amazing too! Today's goal is to conquer this tree - remember how we used to say that we want to watch the sunset on top of one of the branches? Well, we've grown big enough to do that now, haven't we?"_

_Kotori blinked for a moment before twinkling laughter escaped her lips. "It's just like Honoka-chan~"_

_Before Umi's wide eyes, the princess also began to climb the tree after their friend. Scared that she might fall and hurt herself, the aspiring samurai followed suit as well. In spite of her rigorous training, the sensation of being so high off the ground was unsettling, for the distance was much greater than the filly that Eli had taught her to ride. Her valiantly suppressed trembles must have been visible, for Honoka and Kotori both extended a hand to pull her up on the branch. _

"_Almost there, Umi-chan!" "You can do it!"_

_After a few nerve-wrecking moments, the three of them were able to sit on a branch and watched in awed silence as the sun slowly made its descent behind the glowing horizon. The sight burned a powerful impression in the young warrior's mind, for it was not the actual image that filled her with a sense of completion but the fact that the three of them witnessed it together. _

_Unfortunately, in spite of how sturdy the branch appeared, it could not withstand the girls' weight anymore and snapped without warning. Being the furthest at the tip of the branch, Honoka jumped up instinctively for another branch overhead, while Umi desperately clung to Kotori as the latter wrapped her arms around the trunk. Mortified, the raven-haired girl detached herself from her friend and attempted to save her dignity by swiftly climbing down the tree. Once safe on the steady ground, she opened her arms and offered the princess to jump when the latter was halfway down._

_With a delighted squeal, Kotori allowed herself to drop and was safely caught by the budding samurai. Umi was proud that she had become strong enough to catch her friend, though she did stagger a little before regaining her balance._

"_Aaah, that's not fair, you two! I want to join too~" Honoka cheerfully let go of the branch in spite of their frantic warnings. _

_The three of them collided in a painful heap, ending with Umi at the bottom of the pile. _

A bittersweet smile graced the captain's stern features before a carefully blank mask returned. She recalled being furious at Honoka's recklessness then, but it was also when she realized and liked the idea of being her friends' cushion. Certainly, she suffered a lot of bruises and narrowly avoided broken bones and a concussion, but she was able to shield them from the worst in exchange. She increased her training regimen after that day, vowing to become an admirable samurai like Eli, a brave warrior her friends could rely on instead of a weakling that the other two had to protect.

Her aspiration was forced to change when she joined the royal guards and Honoka was taken under Eli's wing. Unable to watch their backs, all she could do was believe in them and that they could keep each other safe.

The general knew it too and thus polished and guided the White Knight, until that fateful battle. The captain vividly remembered the tearstains and the messy scribble on Eli's letter. She must blame herself more than anyone else, Umi could see that. However, instead of allowing her grief to show like everyone else, Eli had been acting professionally aloof the moment she arrived at Otobe. Though perturbed by the blonde's emotional state, Umi followed Eli's wordless command to focus on their mission, prioritizing the fortification of their defenses rather than dealing with their personal matters.

But there was a limit to such troubles, and Umi was determined to discuss it with the general after their meeting. She entered Otobe's perimeter, eying the sharp stakes and the deep trenches as she rode past the sturdy watch towers and patrolling troops. Any semblance of a farming village was gone, replaced by a proper base where the musk of death enshrouded the area like any other military stronghold. After she dismounted Kohaku and entrusted the mare to the care of Kurosaki Shun at the stables, she parted ways with Hideko and Fumiko and headed purposefully towards the general's pavilion.

Eli greeted her with a curt nod before taking a seat at the table in the center of the tent. Umi glanced at the object that the general had been gazing, amber eyes narrowing the black katana that was stabbed into the ground. Taiyou was that same sword that may have delivered the fatal blow to her childhood friend, the very weapon that had punctured Honoka's stomach and possibly taken her life. However, the sight of the accursed katana also gave her hope. If Tsuki had been recovered instead, it would have been a different story but this indicated that the White Knight may still be out there, fighting for survival with her trusty sword in her grip.

Sighing inaudibly, Umi distractedly wiped at her wet hair with a towel and sat down in front of her superior.

"Moriyama and Tsuchito were attacked again," Eli began without preamble, her icy blue eyes affixed to the stylized placeholders on the map. "I fear that the light cavalries I sent are no longer enough. We will need to properly garrison the villages should the assaults continue."

The captain nodded in agreement as she pursed her lips contemplatively. Eli's reinforcements had arrived along with Umi's troops, but Miyano-taisho, the general she had counted on, did not come as she expected. Nevertheless, the increased soldiers gave Kaguya an advantage in numbers and allowed both the search for Honoka and the city fortifications to occur simultaneously.

"There has been another incident earlier," said Eli brusquely. No Man's Land was littered with the dead, and both sides had come to an unspoken agreement that a small number of troops was allowed to retrieve their respective dead. However, some encounters led grieving and furious soldiers to kill each other while taking corpses from the field, unnecessarily adding to the death toll. "Honoka's troops will be allocated to protect the neighboring villages, effective tomorrow."

"Indeed, that would be a wise course of action," Umi murmured and dared to glance at the general's taut expression. She knew that the blonde wished to partake in the searches herself, and did so at first when she heard of Honoka's fall. However, due to her position, she had to return and hold fort the moment Toudou Erena started attacking. While Eli's subordinates did an admirable job at controlling damages, the Mikadon commander knew all of their weaknesses.

Saitou-taichou, a young commander who wanted to prove his abilities in command, became more reckless than ever after the White Knight's disappearance. He was an aggressive fellow who thought offense was the best defense. Erena used that to her full advantage, decimating a chunk of his men when she baited him to come by the river the first time Eli was away. In contrast, Kurokawa-taichou was a reserved leader who did not allow his men to be riled by the Mikadons' taunts. However, his indecisiveness proved costly when he failed to send help to Moriyama the second time Eli was away, resulting in civilian casualties. Since then, the general was forced to remain at home base to make sure the troops in Otobe would respond to attacks accordingly.

It was frustrating to be certain, but Eli did not dare to take fighting on Mikadon soil in spite of their superior numbers. That would only spur further enmity between the two countries and she did not want that, not now. Umi glanced over at the map again and noticed a shift in the two factions' placeholders that differed than she remembered this morning.

"Toudou Erena is on the move, is she not?"

Her nemesis' name tasted bitter, for the Mikadon commander was their greatest threat now that the Black Knight was also removed from the picture. Erena now had control over Kira Tsubasa's troops, which had retreated within the treeline of the Mikadon forests based on the reports of campfires seen floating over the canopy. This implied that her main force remained by the river side and spelled the possibility that they may be rebuilding siege weapons. Meanwhile, what remained of Tsubasa's horsemen were still in fighting shape and were scouring the river front not only to look for their leader but also to keep an eye on Otobe.

The seamless transition had been alarming, as if Mikado had not lost its prized Knight and was still as ferocious as ever. Such battle of attrition would not bode well for either side, especially Otobe for its resources had been draining since the beginning of the siege. Once again, as many of their previous clashes, the Kaguyan forces only had one option left to end this stalemate.

"Toudou Erena must be killed," Eli said lightly, her tone strained with menace as she idly toppled mauve placeholder with a finger. "Then Mikado's chain of command will be maimed once and for all."

Unable to offer an alternative, not that there was one, Umi merely replied. "The next few battles shall decide that." She took the blue wooden cube with the Sonoda crest etched on it, and placed it by the river side across from the fallen crescent block.

For the first time since the meeting, the general's cold mask slipped. "Umi, you-"

Unwavering amber gazed into disapproving blue. "It has been far too long since we crossed swords. I shall end Toudou Erena."

A tense silence fell in between them as various emotions flickered in Eli's eyes.

The Sonoda heiress furrowed her brows when she noticed the rebuttal in the general's expression, so she added calmly, "I have a nephew and a niece, but you are irreplaceable to the Kaguyan army. Kaguya cannot afford to lose you too."

"I have no chance against Toudou, is that what you're saying?" The ponytailed blonde sneered and grabbed her shoulder, as if she could still feel the phantom pain.

"That is not what I mean. Fumiko and Mika spoke of ninjas that targeted Honoka," Umi kept her voice as even as possible, unwilling to upset her companion further. "I just do not want to chance anything."

The general glared at the map and the placeholders upon it one more time before she got up and turned away from the desk. In spite of being only a few paces away, Eli seemed so out of her reach that the captain could only clench her fists in helplessness. The way that the older woman closed herself from others reminded Umi of a similar time when she had almost lost her.

"_Itai…"_

_The young warrior could not help but hiss in pain when she awkwardly bandaged her forearm. Her companion fidgeted worriedly besides her, wishing to help but her own hands were wrapped in gauze too. However, it was not the sting of the wound that hurt Umi but the cause of it._

_The memory of Eli's frigid glare made her shudder, even now. _

"_She… she really meant it, didn't she?" Honoka tried to smile but even she was unable to retain her optimism after the terrible spar. _

_Umi did not, or rather, could not reply to that. If it weren't for Kotori's intervention, Eli's spear would have struck the two teenagers, and their injuries might have been severe enough to prevent them from ever returning to the battlefield. The blonde commander was not playing around. _

_Eli had been a different person after the gruesome defeat where most of her men were slaughtered like livestock. It became incredibly difficult to get a hold of her, let alone communicating with her. The only person who could have possibly gotten through to her walls was Nozomi, but the young priestess in training was far away in the Kanda Shrine. Without the voice of reason, Eli was convinced that naive souls like Honoka and Umi would only ride to their deaths in a real battle and thus gave them a beating when they refused to back down. _

_Did Eli trust them so little, that she still saw them as fragile critters in need of protection? _

"_Are we truly not good enough?" Umi tried to ignore her burning eyes and stared at the spot where the mock spar took place just few hours ago. Gone was the kind blonde, and in her place was a stranger who kept everyone at arm's length. For so long she had dreamed of standing beside her role model, to be part of her strength. Yet, even after receiving her official katana, she was still that same crybaby who could only look at Eli's back._

"_Maybe. Not right now anyway," Honoka got up and gazed into the cloudy sky, where the sun was obscured by a thick patch of clouds. "But I'm the White Knight, or at least I need to become strong enough to carry that moniker. Umi-chan, you're already the best bow of Kaguya."_

"_Honoka…"_

"_I'm sure Eli-chan will understand us eventually. Remember how she told us that friends are like rivals, in a way?" The ginger gave her a bright smile and held out her hand. "Umi-chan is so much better than me at everything, Eli-chan too. That's why I want to keep trying and become even better, and that's why we must experience more battles so we can help her, help each other protect Kaguya!"_

_Umi patted her own cheeks in reprimand for falling into pessimism. It would most likely take some time for the sting of the blonde's lesson to dissipate, but her conviction was not so fragile that she would give up so easily! Nodding assuredly, she returned the smile and accepted her friend's hand. "Indeed, you inspire me as well, Honoka. Thank you for telling me what I needed to hear."_

"_Eh? I inspire you? How?" _

"_Secret."_

"_Mou, Umi-chan is as mean as always~!"_

_The two teenagers playfully glared at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles. The shroud of uncertainty lifted just as the sun broke through the clouds and basked them in bright light. Such lessons of pain was important to be certain, for it reminded them of vigilance and their own weaknesses, that there was always room for growth. _

"_Fighto da yo, Umi-chan!"_

"_Indeed. For tomorrow's sake, we shall fight on."_

It was only due to Honoka's encouragement that Umi was able to persevere in her principles. She was able to return home victorious in her first battle. Though troubled by the deaths of her troops and the weight of having taken lives, she was able to keep looking to the future and relate to Eli's pain. Under her continual efforts to get the blonde to talk, the latter opened up to her friends again, and so many things had happened since then. Eli was a prized general now while she became the captain of the royal guard. Their relationship had certainly changed since the former days as well. Though the label remained ambiguous and unknown, her feelings for the beautiful blonde remained the same.

_What can I do for you, Eli? I… I have never been a good companion, have I?_

Swallowing, she got up from her seat and approached Eli in resolute steps. Her heart pounded nervously as she tentatively hugged the general from behind. Expectedly, the taller woman stiffened.

"What are you doing?" It was only because Umi was so close that she was able to detect the slightest tremor Eli's voice.

"You… you are cold, Eli," she bit her lips, inwardly cursing at her inability to convey her thoughts properly. It has always been so much easier to write out her feelings upon parchments. Here, without her ink brush, she only had her awkward self to depend on.

Wispy laughter left the general's lips, the sound was hollow and it made her heart ache. "You're the one still damp from the rain, Umi."

She fought down the urge to disengage and instead tightened her arms. Now that she felt Eli's warmth, her selfish desire to feel more became overwhelming. Finally, Eli was within reach and right here, and that reassured her like nothing else. Before her courage waned, she buried her face against the blonde's shoulder and breathed deeply. "...talk to me, Eli."

"About?"

That cold and carefully guarded voice did not deter her. She had confronted the same facade before and she must get through it again. "You have not been able to rest properly, have you?"

"You should not concern yourself with this, Umi. It's natural that sleep does not come easily during warring times-"

"Honoka would not want to see you like this."

The general abruptly shook off the captain's arms, her demeanor inapproachable once again and her voice frosty in warning. "You had a long day. Go back to your quarters. We will resume our discussion tomorrow."

"I will not go anywhere, not until we talk about what happened that day."

"We are done talking. There is nothing to say."

Umi fought against the urge to obey her superior and bore fearlessly into those icy blue eyes. "No, I do not think so. I can see it, Eli." When the blonde did not speak, she took a tentative step forward. "You can tell me. I…" _I am more than just a fellow soldier, am I not?_

The two women stared at each other for a while, with the general's jaw taut in brewing anger while the captain persistently held her gaze and stood her ground. Then, as if the fight had left her, Eli's fists unclenched and her shoulder drooped tiredly. "What?" Her voice was full of scorn and defeat. "What do you want me to say then?"

"...I just think it is best that you talk about it," Umi struggled to articulate her feelings and simply spoke from experience. "You should not keep everything inside. Please let me share your burden too."

"No, Umi," the ponytailed woman chuckled wryly, her face contorted in self-hate. "After all, it was my fault that Honoka is gone, not yours."

"Eli-"

"I let her die," the blonde said harshly, her glare allowing no room for argument. "I must protect Otobe. For Honoka's sake, I will do everything, _anything_, to keep going."

"You are pushing yourself too hard. You have been looking for Honoka as well as defending the base. You need to rest and let me help you. You cannot go on like this."

"I know I have to do something, so that's why I'm trying!" She shook her head almost desperately, her voice rising in distress. "Otherwise... what do I have left? If I can't even do this, if I can't even hold fort on my own..."

Upon seeing those blue eyes dampen with a sheen of tears, Umi rushed forward and carefully gathered the taller woman in her arms again in spite of the latter's struggles. "But why? why do you have do this by yourself?"

"Let go of me."

"Are you not the one who taught me not to do everything alone? That people always strive for improvement, because we see the room for growth from one another? We are only able to remain strong through companionship, did you not tell us that?"

A strangled sob left Eli's throat as she slowly relaxed in the captain's embrace. "I-I remember… I remember speaking to H-Honoka about it too… but you know what I see? I can't recall her face properly, not anymore. All I can see is her lifeless eyes," She let out a shuddering sigh before continuing shakily. "Every night, with the wind howling and the rain pouring overhead, I kept waking up in cold sweats. I kept dreaming of her dying in front of me… and I can't do anything but watch!"

Umi was sympathetic of the other's pain, recalling her own recurring nightmares and how haunting they still were. Her instinct may believe Honoka to be alive, her subconscience did not, and that caused a jarring shift between sleep and waking moments.

"It hurts…"

"I know."

"I want it to stop…"

When Eli pulled away this time, Umi intuitively tilted her head and closed her eyes just as the former leaned in. Though tentative at first, their kisses soon deepened in wild fervor. She reciprocated the blonde's rough, searching lips with care and tenderness. If only briefly, she wished to help Eli forget the pain of losing their beloved friend as well as quell her own fluctuating unease.

She did not know when they both sank to their knees while fumbling with each other's armors. A hoarse gasp left her lips after the blonde thoroughly savored her mouth with her tongue and pulled away abruptly. Blue eyes darkened a shade as Eli parted Umi's collars and yanked her kimono off her shoulders with animalistic desperation. All she could do was grasp at the general's haori when the latter's open-mouthed kisses trailed hotly down her neck.

"Nnng-!" The raven-haired woman winced when Eli bit her shoulder, yet the jolt of pain was swiftly submerged in molten pleasure as her lover lapped at her damp skin in frenzied worship. She tugged the general ponytail loose from its confines, allowing blonde tresses to cascade over her back and brush against the captain's heated skin. Umi's breathing quickened in shallow pants while Eli sucked on her neck and tore at her chest binds.

Instinctively, she bit her lips to muffle her whimpers. The taller woman cupped her cheek then, gazing predatorily into dazed amber before tilting her head for a deep kiss. Her lips were easily pried open, her consequent moans swallowed by her lover. Eli impatiently shrugged off her own kimono and pressed her breasts against Umi's, making both parties tremble with delight as their clothes pooled around their waists.

The captain buried her hand in her lover's blonde mane while the latter dipped her head to place searing kisses from her collarbones to the valley of her breasts. Her fingers curled involuntarily and scratched down the general's bare shoulders blades, earning a throaty growl against her heaving chest. The pitter-patter of rain striking the pavilion faded away until only the deafening pounding of her heart and their fervent gasps remained.

"Umi…"

"I-I am here. I am not going anywhere."

Umi gently tugged Eli up for another kiss, tasting the salt from their mixed tears as she poured all of her emotions in this simple gesture of ardor.

_I love you._

The three words were at the tip of her tongue as their lips moved in tandem, the passion still ablaze but now filled with tenderness and the honest desire to just hold each other. She had kept her feelings inside for too long, always finding excuses to dissuade herself otherwise. It was no different this time, the confession would not bode well under current circumstances, but Umi made up her mind at last. She swore she will reveal everything to Eli once Honoka was found, and perhaps their complicated relationship would finally have a name.

Tomorrow, they will have to revert to the captain of the royal guard and the grand general respectively. Until then, Umi allowed herself to let go of her inhibitions and bask in this delectable reprieve within her lover's arms.


	22. Ch19 Friendships

**ghikiJ:** Sorry for the delay! I've had a rough week and barely had enough time to sit down and write. This is another long chapter but we're preparing for the meat of this Arc. Thank you for reading!

**Athyra**: ;A; precious rice baby! Ahem, thanks for your continuous support! Please check out our tumblr page for monochrome sketches of the nine!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act IV: First Turn**

**Chapter 19 – Friendships  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Well, I guess we really are in Antares."

The roads have begun to slope ever since they had passed the border and now the party of four experienced the first of Antares' infamous fog spells. To Hanayo, such weather was the norm. She took a deep breath just to feel the dampness of the air in her lungs and savor the faint taste of pine and sulfur on the roof of her mouth. Nico had been the one to announce their location, looking around with curiosity and well-veiled wariness in her ruby eyes. The ninja's display of caution was warranted though, for Antares boasted more youkai than Kaguya. The malicious spirits loved to hide behind the fog and live in the crevasses and caves of mountains.

"Trust the fog to welcome us back nya," said Rin, who had to look over her shoulder to make sure that everyone else was still visible. Evidently, she also did not enjoy the weather, but the princess was optimistic to a fault and pointed out the brighter side of things. "But a fog like this means that it'll clear next morning. We have to see the sunrise nya!"

"We see that every day, idiot." Nico sighed in exasperation, "How long till we reach Tenkatsu, again?"

"F-four more days at our c-current pace," stammered Hanayo, gauging their distance from Antares' capital. "W-we should reach Oogumo tomorrow. We can resupply there."

"I am still surprised that the border guards would not even share some provisions," Maki piped in from behind the handmaiden. "They weren't very welcoming either."

Nico scoffed and nudged Ta-kun, her bay-colored mount, next to Hanayo's horse. "I'm more surprised that they don't even know how their princess looks like." The handmaiden had to chuckle at that observation. They had opted to enter Antares under the name of the Nishikino Clan instead of divulging Rin's whereabouts. Hanayo personally did not understand why Nico insisted that they proceed in that manner, but she was definitely shocked that it worked. They wrapped one of Maki's kimono sashes around the princess' head to hide her unmistakably orange hair, and without that feature, none of the guards even realize that their hime had gotten through the border.

"I guess they distinguish their nobles with the color of their hair… how careless…" Maki trailed off as her violet eyes inevitably strayed to Rin. "Wait… Rin! Give that back to me at once!"

"Nya? But it's so soft and smells just like Maki-chan!" The redhead's crimson sash was still around the princess' head, which made her look like one of those dark-skinned traders from across the western sea that typically bartered colorful spices and saffron for sake, silk and pearls. Rin looked ridiculous in her makeshift headgear and Maki would have yanked the cloth from her if she could just get off Hanayo's horse.

Nico rolled her eyes, "You should be glad that none of your undergarments got wrapped around the cat princess' head, Maki-chan. Who knows how _those_ would smell like."

The Kaguyan heiress' face turned red faster than Hanayo deemed healthy. "And why in the world w-would you make R-Rin—?!"

"Ah, Rin can't see the road nya!"

"Rin-chan, don't ride too far ahead of us!" Hanayo squeaked and nudged her mount forward until she could see Sho-chan's haunches. These were one of those times in which she was thankful that her spirited friend's horse had distinctive white patches all over its body, making it easy to spot in Antarean weather. Rin's warning was correct though. The fog was getting worse and they could barely see more than several paces ahead of their horses. Moreover, the road seemed to have disappeared under their hooves.

Nico's scowl deepened once she had caught up, "This is getting dangerous." She turned her bay stallion around and surveyed the vicinity, though Hanayo doubted the ninja saw much through the wall of white. "Let's find a secure spot and wait out the fog. It's almost nighttime anyway. A good strong fire should keep the fog away a bit. Rin, take up the rear and let me lead."

"Yessir nya!"

They slowed to a crawl and scoured the woods for a safe place to set up camp. In their pace's slowness, Hanayo's mind betrayed her and recalled Rin and Maki kissing a couple of nights ago. _No, don't go there._ Yet the more she tried not to think about it, the more vivid her memories became. Rin looked so happy that night when they gathered around the campfire, as if they did not witness violence that very same day. Maki looked shaken, but that was normal for someone who had seen a youkai being slaughtered for the first time. _So… why?_ Hanayo shook her head and clenched a fist over her heart, refusing to give meaning to what she had witnessed. To do so confused her, and worse, she was afraid of this unknown emotion.

"M-Maki-chan?" The handmaiden mumbled and tried her best to start a conversation. The Kaguyan had been eerily quiet since their first encounter with youkai. _And after Rin-chan kissed her._ She only spoke whenever she had an opinion she wanted to express or to rebut Nico or Rin's teasing, but other than that, Maki was silent. Even now, she did not seem to hear Hanayo's small voice despite being at arm's length. The brunette dared to glance over her shoulder and found the redhead to be lost in her own thoughts, guarded and unapproachable. She behaved as if she was lost in a mental haze just as they literally were blind in the fog. However, the medic's violet eyes soon drifted to their right where, a few steps away, Rin hummed to herself to chase the silence away.

The revelation felt like a thorn in Hanayo's heart. The pain was foreign to her. She had never felt like this before, but she disliked its twinge. The brunette noticed how Maki's eyes would inevitably look at Rin's direction, whether the medic willed them to or not. Whenever Hanayo called her, the redhead seemed to jump out of her skin like a skittish cat as if she did not realize that she was staring. That made the brunette sad, for somehow, she felt like she was forgotten.

"What is it, Hanayo?" Maki finally responded, a full minute later. "Is something the matter? I never knew how bad the fog could be around here."

The handmaiden shook her head with sorrow and touched the flower pin on her bandana. "I-It's nothing, Maki-chan. I…well… you seem to be quieter than usual and I'm a bit w-worried, I-I guess."

She felt Maki sigh behind her, the latter's breath tickling the nape of her neck. In spite of it all, her heartbeat sped up at their close proximity, but with each pulse, the thorn made itself known. However, Hanayo was too much of a coward to ask such sensitive questions. It was not her place, she told herself.

Their horse's hooves clopped three times before Maki answered. "I'm sorry. I just… have a lot in my mind right now, many of them confusing and… frightening."

_See, Hanayo? Maki-chan is still scared of what happened. And here you are thinking of things you shouldn't._ "You know… you can always talk to me about anything, right, Maki-chan?" When she turned to somewhat face the redhead, she once again caught the latter's eyes wandering to Rin. Suddenly, it was difficult to breathe, but she would rather suffocate than… than… _What do I want to do?_

"You're a great friend," said Maki, gratefulness evident in her husky voice. "But this is something that I'll have to think through myself."

"O-oh…" Hanayo withered, feeling small, embarrassed and inept. "I-I understand. I just want to let you know, that's all." She mustered all her courage to smile despite drowning in a deluge of emotions she never knew existed in the depths of her heart.

"Whatcha talking about there, Maki-chan, Kayochin?" Rin rode up to them, as bright as she always was. Unlike Maki, Rin acted no differently since that other night. She was still the overly affectionate young woman who was not afraid to give any of them a hug, a cuddle, or a shining smile. That was what surprised Hanayo the most if she were to be honest. Whenever there was something new in the princess' life and experiences, she gladly told her best friend. She shared all her antics in Kaguya, regardless if they were cool, admirable or embarrassing, yet Rin never peeped a thing about kissing Maki at all. Because of this, Hanayo questioned what she witnessed several times. Maybe Rin just kissed Maki's cheek instead of the lips, much like how she would smooch her from time to time to show affection or to cheer her up. If that was the case then Hanayo was prepared to beat up herself for thinking of vile things about her friends.

However, there was something in Rin's eyes that told the brunette otherwise. Hanayo had not been able to point it out yet, but there were instances in which the princess would glance at Maki with worry. At first she thought that it was because Maki still experienced some nightmares about the youkai, but her paranoid mind kept putting other meanings to Rin's gazes.

"Maki-chan has been unusually quiet so I wondered how she's doing…" Hanayo trailed and fixed her eyes on the horse's reins. She could not quite make herself look at her two friends, not with her mind filled with doubt.

"I-I'm fine, really." The redhead huffed and twirled a lock of hair. "Being unable to see more than a few meters ahead makes me feel a little claustrophobic, that's all."

"Closethrowphobic nya?"

"Claustrophobic," the physician corrected, "It's the fear of tight spaces. I know that the woods around here are vast and there's a lot space but the fog makes it look like we're in a very small room. It's a little uncomfortable…"

Rin giggled in amusement, "You have to get used to it while you're here, nya. Antares always sleeps with a blanket of fog because of hot springs—Ah! Rin should take you to a hot spring, Maki-chan! It'll be fun, ne, Kayochin?"

Hanayo bobbed her head, genuinely liking the idea but oddly unable to smile. "Most of the towns we'll visit before Tenkatsu have hot springs and it's the perfect way to melt off the chill of the mountains."

"We'll have to get through the fog first," interjected Nico, who had stopped them in the middle of a clearing that was well guarded with pine trees. "Let's set up camp here. I don't want the horses to trip and break a leg because we can't see a damn thing." Deftly, the ninja jumped off her mount and surveyed the area. "I hope the talismans that that lazy miko gave actually work."

"Nozomi-chan gave you some wards nya?"

"Sort of…" Their black-haired bodyguard pulled a few paper talismans from her pouch and frowned at them. "I don't really feel any barrier ki in them but… hmm… come here, Rin."

The Antarean princess blinked and hopped off her piebald mare, "What is it nya?"

"Why don't you be the one to put the wards? Just stick them to trees around this small perimeter here." Nico pointed to four trees around the party that formed a crude rectangle around their campsite. "Since they don't look authentic—Nozomi does have a tendency to forget to enchant wards sometimes—I didn't think of using them until now. I can take on any youkai, mind you, but I'd prefer not to fight them in a fog like this."

Hanayo watched her best friend take the paper from the ninja, "Rin gets it nya but why Rin?"

"I can't put up wards." Somehow the way Nico said those words was disconcerting, like a denial or an absolute certainty. The handmaiden dared not ask why. "Besides, Nozomi puts a lot of faith in that Hoshizora power of yours. Maybe if you put the wards up, the youkai won't see us just like how they didn't seem to notice you the other night."

Hanayo, Maki and Rin looked at each other grimly. Evidently, none of them wanted to experience that again. "Rin will do it!" The orange-haired girl stood up a little straighter. "But… how does Rin make it stick…?"

"Just slash at the trees. Their sap makes for natural—don't lick the back of the paper, you dimwit! It won't stick with just your saliva alone!"

"Kayochin~ Nico-chan is scary!" The princess hid behind her handmaiden's horse after being barked at by their guardian. Hanayo chuckled and rubbed the orange-haired girl's head, her mood lightened by her best friend's antics. Rin never failed to make her happy somehow.

"Just do as Nico-chan says," said the brunette as she tentatively climbed down her liver bay mount. "The sooner we get the sanctuary up, the sooner I can boil dried bonito for you. In this chilly weather, warm broth is the best medicine."

Hanayo heard Maki's throaty chuckle behind her, making her flush pink. "I agree. You might make a great nurse yet, Hanayo. You have the right instincts to care for people… even idiots like those two."

"Who are you calling an idiot, you arrogant kid?!"

"You, Nico-chan!"

"Don't side with her Rin! She called you an idiot too!"

"But Rin doesn't mind that at all!"

"Haaa?"

"A-arigatou, Maki-chan." Hanayo bowed a bit in gratitude. She always valued Maki's praises because she knew that her friend did not give them often. That alone made her feel accomplished somehow, like she was useful and that she pleased someone. It made her forget the uncomfortable feeling in her heart, if only momentarily.

The Kaguyan was not used to being thanked so sincerely, however, and curled a lock of crimson hair around her finger in agitation. "W-where did that suddenly come from?"

"Nya~ Maki-chan can't take a compliment! Kawaii~!"

"H-huh? It just came out of nowhere, that's all!" Hanayo watched Maki stubbornly climb down from their shared mount while ignoring all of Rin's attempts to help her. The effort was all in vain, however, because in the end the princess still had to steady her on that last step down. _They really get along, don't they?_ She had always known that Rin easily made friends. After all, the princess was loved wherever she went and she could easily make an old jaded man smile or a crying child laugh. Rin was a favorite guest of the Forest Wardens or Moritsuno as they were known, an elite battalion of mounted archers that patrolled Antares' vast valleys and mountain terrains, and had even befriended some of the new rangers in the force. Even in court, Rin was a darling of the courtesans and servants, so Hanayo shouldn't wonder that Maki was so taken with her friend.

_Rin-chan is easy to love._

And it did not help that the cat-like princess gave as much love to a person as she received. That was a trait that Hanayo was so very familiar with. Rin's big heart and kindness saved her in her darkest hour, lifting her high enough from the quagmire of despair to find a reason to live once more.

"_Why are you crying nya? Are you hungry? Ah, here! You can have Rin's onigiri, so stop crying, nya? Rin will be your friend!"_

Even to this day, that lump of rice that Rin had given her was the best-tasting riceball she had ever eaten, and since then, the princess had become the beacon around which her world revolved. _But if I can't be around my star… what would I be?_ It was a toxic thought and it made Hanayo sick in the stomach.

"Hey," Nico called out to her, arms crossed and eyes piercing. "If those two won't stop and work to get the camp going, then you'll have to help me. As great as I am, Nico-sama only has two hands and there are three people here to feed and build shelter for."

"H-Hai! I-I'm sorry, Nico-chan," Hanayo bowed deeply though she was thankful of the ninja's interference of her meandering mind. "I didn't realize that I got lost in my own thoughts there. I-I'll build a fire right away."

"Good."

So the handmaiden busied herself with lighting the campfire while Nico unsaddled the horses with Rin's help. "Rin can barely see you, Nico-chan! You're extra stealthy with all the mist around nya," said the princess, who had almost smacked the ninja with a saddle strap.

"You mean she's just too short," added Maki while using her superior height to loosen the horses' brindle. Hanayo still found it amazing that their mounts had taken a liking to the redhead enough to let her do that. However, it was clear that Maki did not appreciate all the slobber that came with the mouthpieces.

"I dare you to say that one more time and I swear I'll tie you under the horse's belly the rest of the way. Hnff! Just because you grew a few inches tal—"

"A few inches? More like several, Nico-chan. I was taller than you when I was thirteen."

"You were not!" The ninja hissed rather childishly. Hanayo had begun to distinguish between Nico's threats after spending so much time together in this journey. The black-haired woman tended to lower her voice when she meant what she said but whenever she was engaged with a mock argument or friendly banter with everyone, her voice pitch was so high that she sounded a lot younger than she really was.

"Really nya?" Rin perched herself on Maki's shoulder, making the latter's hackles rise uncomfortably at the contact, "Maki-chan was already that tall at that age? Rin didn't get her growth spurt till she was fourteen nya…" She then pouted and squished her cheek against the redhead's tense shoulder, "And it wasn't much of a growth spurt either. Rin's big sisters are a lot taller nya. Nico-chan must have cursed Rin!"

"Eh? Just what do you mean by that? I didn't even know you!"

Rin stuck out her tongue, utterly oblivious that Maki had become as stiff as a statue with a face as red as beets. "But that's the only explanation! Nya~ At least Kayochin grew taller. Rin's still depressed when Kayochin passed Rin's height. Maki-chan is just a giant, embarrassing tower nya!"

"E-embarrassing?!" The Kaguyan heiress tore herself away from Rin and gave her a chop on the head.

"Itai, nya! But being embarrassing is what makes Maki-chan cute, isn't that right Kayochin?"

"You're not exactly very elegant, Maki-chan," Nico sighed as she rubbed her temples in slow circles. "We're not getting anywhere with this. Why can't you two follow Hanayo's example and be useful? Look, she has the fire going already."

The handmaiden could only chuckle sheepishly. She had tactfully turned away from the sight of Rin and Maki being so close, focusing instead on the task at hand. For some reason, she could not make herself watch them. It stung somehow. However, as Hanayo delved deeper into this newfound and unwelcomed feeling, she began to realize that she was feeling lonely. _Is this what jealousy feels like?_ She was not a stranger to envy. As a child, she dreamed of being a princess, of being pampered and catered to by servants, and being able to enjoy life in luxury. She envied nobles' daughters and wealthy merchant heiresses in her youth because she was born a peasant in poverty. But that was different. She had never envied someone for another person's attention before, not until she saw her friends kissing behind the horses.

_But why do I feel this way? _Hanayo asked herself as she stroked Rai-kun's nose in order to get the water skin strapped on its back. Jealousy was an ugly feeling, a vile emotion that made her feel unwanted. Watching Rin and Maki with Nico made them seem to belong to another world, somewhere she had no place in. However, jealousy meant that she wanted someone to be hers, right? Looking at her friends, she could not quite tell whom she wanted more. Maki was the first friend she made with her own efforts and definitely the first one she enjoyed being with and talking to. The redhead was admirable and amazing. She was intelligent, courteous, beautiful, and most of all, kind. Hanayo's heart still fluttered at the memory of being given the flower hairpin that day at the festival. On the other hand, Rin was her everything. Her best friend was the source of her joys and her confidence. Rin was her savior and her most important person.

"Hey," Nico's curt greeting almost made her jump out her skin. "This is getting annoying. What's up with you? You've been very spacey since the other day. Is it the youkai? I'm surprised. Even Maki-chan seemed to have recovered from that already."

"Oh no… i-it's not that." Hanayo couldn't meet the ninja's red gaze because she always felt like Nico had the ability to look into a person's soul. So instead of enduring it, she interlaced her fingers and stared at them as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Rin knew this gesture to be her tell, something she subconsciously did when she withheld the truth. "It's just that… w-we're getting close to Tenkatsu a-and I feel a little jittery." At least this was not a complete lie, for arriving in Tenkatsu would prove to be another challenge for her and the princess.

"Jittery enough that you suddenly avoid Rin and Maki?"

"Eh? I-I'm not avoiding them or anything." She looked over her shoulder and saw the other two erecting tents on the other side of the fire, seemingly so far away.

"Geez… you're one horrible liar." Nico rubbed the back of her neck in exasperation before crossing her arms. "If you'd rather not tell me, that's fine. But don't beat yourself up too much. You're the only reliable one in this party, Hanayo."

Was she truly avoiding them? It was impossible to do during the day because Maki rode with her more often than she did with the other two. In fact, the redhead was supposed to ride with Rin earlier but she mounted Hanayo's horse before the princess could point it out. Aside from this, the handmaiden shared her tent with her best friend every night so the thought of her possibly avoiding the other two did not cross her mind at all. But now that she thought about it, she had not talked to either Rin or Maki properly since that night because her thoughts automatically fill with her traitorous imaginations thus making her inept at chatting with them normally.

Lost in her thoughts once more, Hanayo mindlessly untied the water skin from the horse's saddle without making sure that she supported it from underneath. The bag fell and hit the ground in a wet splash, spilling all the remaining water they had on the soil. The sound came at her with a painful memory.

"_Who broke this vase? Was it you, you clumsy ingrate? Do you not realize that that has more value than your life?"_

"_I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't—"_

"_Ugh, your awful stuttering is a curse upon this house! His Magnificence should throw you on the streets where you belong, whelp!"_

"_No! I-i-it's wasn't me! P-please. I'm just l-looking for Rin-hime. H-Hikari-hime-sama s-summoned her. T-the vase was already b-broken, I—""_

"_Shut up! Hime-sama is too kind but also childish. She'll get rid of you when she becomes bored. Mark my words. You have no place in this most exalted palace! I can't believe Hikari-hime would lower herself to befriend you either. Useless."_

The small scars on her knuckle began to sting as Hanayo recalled those times when Rin was not there to illuminate the darkness of her childhood. Her best friend protected her from hateful nobles and higher ranking servants and healed her wounds whenever she skinned a knee or cut up her hands in order to pick up broken glass. In return, the handmaiden worked hard to give back some of that joy and warmth. She had vowed that she would never be useless, and never to falter because Rin was all she had.

"Kayochin!" Rin ran towards her after she heard the splash, her face etched with worry. She took Hanayo's hands in her own, "What happened, Kayochin?"

But what if she became a burden or even worse, an obstacle to her princess' happiness?

"You're not hurt are you?" Now even Maki was there, checking for any injury. Behind her, Nico looked on with worry in her eyes and a frown on her lips.

Hanayo squeaked out a sob as she kneeled to gather the empty water skin on the ground, "I-I'm s-s-sorry! N-no no… this is the l-last of our w-water." Shaken not only by her mistake but also by the memory it jostled, the handmaiden clawed at the small puddle on the ground muttering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Her hands shook as she bit her lower lip, while tears glistened in her eyes. Her body expected a harsh reprimand like a strike or a jab, leaving her tense and jumpy. A slap or a rod might be coming her way any moment now to whip the stupidity and clumsiness out of her. And when she realized what she had been doing, Hanayo hastily stood up in panic. "I-I'll g-get more. P-Please wait here. I'll f-find w-water, I p-promise!"

"Kayochin!" A tight grip caught her wrist, and before she could instinctively curl up and make herself smaller, Hanayo found herself face to face with gentle green eyes. "It's okay, Kayochin." Rin smiled understandingly as she wiped away the mud from her hands with a handkerchief. "Don't worry, nya? Rin will find water for everyone." The princess stroked her hair soothingly, which made her want to cry even more not because of fear but because of guilt. A useless thing like her did not deserve a princess' kindness.

"Hanayo…" Maki trailed off. Her face was curtained by an expression of confusion mixed with utter astonishment. Hanayo was only able to face her for a split second before turning away in shame. Her heart pounded wildly in her breast as she frantically searched for an imaginary hole in the ground or an escape. How could she let this happen? She just showed Maki how dumb and careless she was and how subhuman she could be.

_How can I face her and Nico-chan now? Tasukete…_

"Kayochin, look at Rin." She dared to, though her action was partly because of her princess' command. "Kayochin is a lot stronger than Rin, so Rin thinks it will be better if you pitch the tents while Rin looks for water, nya?" The handmaiden somewhat felt thankful that her best friend could slip back into the norm in a heartbeat. She nodded timidly. "Arigatou nya~ Rin is really bad at laying down the tarp and Maki-chan isn't any better at it, so it must be Kayochin."

"Eh? It's only because you won't stand still while we're putting it on." There were still questions in Maki's eyes even though she carried on the conversation that Rin started. "I-in any case," she cleared her throat when she realized that she was staring at the handmaiden, "Don't worry about the water, Hanayo. We're near the next town right? We can just restock there. I… don't know what just happened here but know that no one is mad at you, okay? Nico-chan may be scowling but that's just her face."

"What did you just say?" The ninja growled at the insult though surprisingly she did not escalate the argument like she usually did. "Hnff! Like I told you before, Hanayo, I won't ask questions, but after… whatever this was, I would like an explanation. As your guardian in this trip, I reserve the right to know what I must in order to protect you three better."

"Nico-chan is so caring nya! It makes Rin all warm and fluffy inside~"

"I-I'm not! Shut your feline mouth! I thought you were going to get water."

"Rin definitely will!" Confidence and determination seemed to blaze comically in the princess' chartreuse eyes, "I can smell water!"

"Nani…?"

"There's a river nearby nya!" Rin picked up the water skin that Hanayo had dropped and the empty one still tied on the horse's saddle. "Come with me Nico-chan! Rin needs a good strong arm to carry one of these back to camp."

"I-I'll go with you, R-Rin-chan," Hanayo squeaked out despite her shame, "I-I can carry those. There's n-no need to bother Nico-chan."

"No, I'll go." The black-haired woman patted her on the shoulder, preventing her from going any further. "You two stay here, where the wards can protect you. I'll keep an eye on Rin. Maki-chan, don't be a burden to Hanayo, got it?"

"See ya later nya!"

The atmosphere grew heavy again once Nico and Rin disappeared beyond the fog, so Hanayo began to regret not insisting to go as the seconds crawled by. Now she was alone with Maki, who was suddenly so unsure of how to be around her. Did her friend's perception of her change when she witnessed that? It was difficult to tell, especially since Hanayo could barely look at the redhead before her flight instincts demanded her to look away in submission. However, she should still be polite and courteous, so the handmaiden bowed low and said, "I apologize for what you saw, Maki-chan. T-that was not… proper."

"Forget proper," the Kaguyan retorted, her voice thorny with confusion. "What happened there? Why? You… you looked so scared when the water spilled that it frightened me too."

Hanayo clenched her hands around the cloth of her shirt and lowered her head until her fringe hid her eyes. "Um… I can't explain. I'm sorry."

"Hanayo…"

"I'm… I'm a lowborn servant, Maki-chan." The brunette's voice was as small as a mouse's peep when she reminded the redhead of her station. "Things are expected of me and when I fail to meet the standards, I'm… reprimanded. And you know me, a clutz and a coward so…"

"Don't say those things about yourself. And what do you mean by reprimanded? I've never known a person react like that to a mistake." Maki's words made Hanayo flinch. She had said too much.

"I didn't want you to see that. I'm sorry, Maki-chan, I'll try to—"

"It doesn't matter if you wanted me to see that or not, Hanayo. For a person to panic like that…" The brunette did her best not to cringe. She didn't want the Kaguyans to know more about her past, especially the darker voids she would rather forget. Even now, she could feel the bruises and the cuts, and the Hanayo from that time was not the person she wanted Maki and Nico to remember. She wanted to return to Antares and leave her Kaguyan friends as Rin's handmaiden, not what she truly was.

"It's in the past," Hanayo told her friend meekly. "Some experiences just leave a deeper impression than others and—what had happened—that kind of mistake and the subsequent punishment… it's not something I can forget."

"It's not… Rin, is it?"

"No!" She would have denied it louder if she could just find her voice. "Rin-chan is always kind to me. She's my best friend. She would never…" _She protects me from it, in fact._

"I see… It's just something I've noticed for a while now." Maki crossed her arms and sighed, "I guess I'm relieved that it's not her. I can't imagine Rin… hurting anyone, at least not as I know her now."

"The Rin-chan you see is all the Rin-chan there is." Hanayo felt relieved that the topic had changed now. She just wanted to forget about the wasted water, the imaginary blow, and the mud under her fingernails. Besides, talking about Rin was much easier and something that she actually enjoyed. "I've told you before, right? Rin-chan is a very simple soul. She talks weirdly when she needs to be a princess, but Rin-chan is Rin-chan."

"NYA!"

"Gak! Let go of the scarf, you moron!"

Hanayo and Maki looked at each other when the unmistakable voices of their friends penetrated the fog. "What was that?" The redhead asked, but the handmaiden could not spare her an answer. Rin's startled yowl could only mean that she was in trouble, and even if Nico was with her…

"Rin-chan!"

"Hanayo, wait!"

The brunette ran into the mist, towards the direction of her princess' voice. All her problems, her past, and the pain she had endured faded away. Compared to Rin's well-being and safety, Hanayo and what she experienced back then were insignificant. She sprinted into the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. Shrubs and spiny twigs pulled at her sleeves and clothes, but she never slowed. "Rin-chan!" She called out, half-blind by the fog, "Rin-chan!"

"Hanayo, stop! We're not supposed to leave the camp perimeter!" Maki's warning almost made her halt, but the princess could not have gone very far for them to hear her and Nico.

"Just how long is this slope, nya!?"

"Ack! I said—gak!—let go—urk!—of the—bleh, pweh—scarf! RIN!"

Hanayo followed their voices until her feet almost slipped down a steep slope. She almost fell, if not for a nearby pinewood tree that she grabbed to prevent herself from sliding down into what seemed to be nothingness. She could not see any further than what she could reach since nightfall was upon them, but she knew that her liege was down there somewhere because of the princess' verbal exchanges with the ninja and subsequent loud splash of water._ They must have fallen._ "Rin-chan! Can you hear me?"

"Kayochin!" The cat-like young woman shouted from down the ravine, "Be careful, Kayochin. You might fall! It's a long, looong, way down nya! Ah, Nico-chan, are you still alive, nya?"

Nico's long gasp for air followed, "No, you almost killed me, dumb brat!"

"Are you two okay?" Hanayo called out as she tried to find footing upon the slope.

"Did you find them?" Maki knelt beside her after she finally caught up. "Hanayo, don't go down there. You can't even see if there are footholds. I'm sure Nico-chan can find a way to come back up."

"T-then it would be faster if I met them halfway." There was no way she would just sit and wait if she could somehow help Rin and Nico. She must be brave and dependable! Besides, if she descended the incline slowly and carefully, she would surely reach them eventually. She fumbled around for sturdy rocks and tree trunks and went down, leaving Maki at the precipice despite the latter's warnings. Bit by bit, she went down, yelping and shrieking whenever her sandals slipped over slick rocks or wet leaves.

"Hanayo!" The redhead sounded so far away now.

"Maki-chan? Maki-chan, you're up there too?" Rin responded from the bottom of the slope.

"Yes. Hanayo is going down there to fetch you—"

"Nya?! Kayochin! Rin told you not to!"

The handmaiden persevered despite her friends' worry. "I-I'm okay! I think I'm almost there, Rin-chan! There are some decent footholds here. J-just a little further."

"It's too steep Kayochin!"

Upon hearing the princess' warning, Maki shouted as loudly as she could. "Hanayo, come back up here!"

_If I turn back, I'll never be able to move._

She must cling onto her fleeting courage. Otherwise, fear would overwhelm her.

"I'm going around!" Maki hollered from above her, "There might be a milder slope somewhere."

"Maki!" Now it was Nico who sounded harsh, "Keep your tush planted where you are or I swear I'll give you a good spanking. You can't even climb down a horse without help. You'll slip and break your neck if you try to come down here!"

"I'll be fine! Hanayo is the one climbing down what seems to be a vertical drop."

"Maki-chan please. Just stay there so we know which direction to climb." Hanayo pleaded. In spite of the difficulty, she was making decent progress, though she was beginning to regret her route choice. The slope seemed to become sharper and sharper with every step, more precarious and would probably be impossible to climb later, especially if either Rin or Nico were injured. She passed a bunch of mushrooms, a rodent's den, and a hedge of wild berries, but Rin's voice didn't seem to grow closer.

"Rin-chan," the handmaiden called out, "Are you hurt?"

"No, nya! Nico-chan prevented Rin from colliding to a tree trunk face-first. We're filling up the waterskins now. See? Rin was right that there was a river here."

"River? You mean a stream, right? Ugh… my neck hurts."

Nico and Rin's carefree banter urged Hanayo forward. She was relieved that the two were unharmed and glad that they were able to find water. Now, all that was needed to do was return to camp.

"Hya!"

"Kayochin! What happened nya?!"

Hanayo saved herself by grabbing onto an upturned river rock, but she still fell several yards downhill after she lost her footing on some loose gravel and soil. "I-I'm fine!" She responded to Rin's call, though it was far from the truth. Mind-numbing pain was shooting up from her right leg after the fall had her twisting her ankle until the bones made a terrifying cracking sound. She had to clench her jaws shut to prevent any whimpers to escape her lips. _What have you done now, Hanayo?_ _You stupid, stupid girl._ Stunned by the pain, she did not know how long she remained curled up against a tree vainly trying to conquer the agony. Rin continued to call to her, each more anxious than the last, while Maki also kept tabs with her though the redhead's voice grew farther and farther away. Hanayo tried to put weight on her sprained ankle and yelped at the renewed sting. If she dared to stand now, she risked falling to her death.

_If I stop, I will never be able to move again._

So she still tried, but the pace was now gruelingly slow. She was crawling down more than she was walking, and while she did, she dreaded what awaited her. _Spilled the water, now sprained your ankle. You're pitiful._

"There you are," Nico found her an eternity later. "Maki-chan found a way around this hill and managed to get down there before you did, though I can now see why."

"I… Nico-chan…"_ Just leave me here. I'm of no use to anyone, am I? It seems like all I'm doing is be a burden to everyone now. _She recalled puking after seeing the youkai the ninja killed, feeling even more worthless than before. _I couldn't even protect Maki-chan, and Rin-chan was right there in front of me to defend me._

"Maki-chan should be able to tell if it's broken or not, but I need to get you down from here so we can all return to camp. Can you stand at all?" Even Nico's red eyes felt judgmental though there was only worry in them. "Here, give me your arm. I'll help you down. Try not to yank at my scarf like what Rin did earlier."

"I… I guess I'm not as… reliable as everyone thinks I am." Hanayo whispered while barely containing her sadness. "I'm not as smart as Rin-chan believes either."

"Well…" Nico huffed as she guided the dejected handmaiden down the slope as carefully as she could. "You were foolish to try and follow us, that's for sure. And here I thought only that dumb cat was impulsive. What made you think that climbing down the slope was a good idea?"

"Rin-chan… I must always be by her side. I-I should have been the one who went to get water, the one who should have fallen here, not Rin-chan."

The ninja growled and flicked her forehead with a finger, "You did fall though. Are you satisfied? Did you enjoy slipping and twisting your ankle? I didn't think you were as stupid as that princess you serve."

A sniffle and a single tear escaped Hanayo's well-guarded expression, yet she could not find the proper response to Nico's stabbing questions. Even if she tried to explain, the ninja would not understand. Only someone who had been no one would understand the desperation of striving to be a useful being.

"Geez…" the black-haired bodyguard sighed in exasperation, "You're even more troublesome than those two down there. But just a few more steps down and we should be on relatively even ground."

"I'm sorry." Hanayo sullenly said. It seemed like apologies were the only things she could say.

"Kayochin!" Rin ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "You made Rin worry!" Despite the princess' soaked clothes, Hanayo welcomed the embrace though she could not quite make herself return its warmth. "Don't do that again Kayochin! Rin wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to you!"

"Something did happen," Nico shrugged then held her arm akimbo, and "I think she sprained her foot or somet—"

"What did you say?" Maki pushed past the ninja, incensed. "Why didn't you listen to me, Hanayo? I kept telling you to climb back up but you ignored me and went ahead by yourself anyway."

"Yeah, Kayochin, you should have listened to Maki-chan," said Rin, who was frowning disapprovingly of her actions.

"But never mind that," the redhead flicked her hair over her shoulder and kneeled in front of Hanayo. "Let me see your foot." The Kaguyan inspected her swollen ankle, and when Maki gently prodded the area, Hanayo could not help but yelp in pain. The physician frowned.

"How is she, Maki-chan?"

"It's too dark. All I can tell is that it's swollen. I didn't palpate anything sharp so it's possible that she didn't break anything but…" The redhead made a frustrated sound before standing up. "We need to get back to camp. All my medicines and bandages are there. I'm working blind here."

Rin bobbed her head in immediate agreement. "Kayochin, give me your arm—"

"No. Don't put any weight on her foot. I still don't know what is actually wrong with it." Maki snapped before pulling her kimono's sleeves up. "I'll carry her up."

"Pfft!" Nico snorted, "You? Carry Hanayo all the way back to camp?"

The Panther's violet eyes glinted with annoyance, "Do you have any better ideas? I can't imagine carrying her since she's taller than you." She ignored the ninja's growl, "Besides, it's just a piggyback ride. I'll manage. Come on, Hanayo."

"Are you sure, Maki-chan?" Rin frowned with uncertainty.

"Yes."

"I-I can w-walk, Maki-chan. T-there's no need to—your kimono!" The brunette squeaked when the Kaguyan turned her back towards her and lowered herself down on the ground.

"Forget the kimono," Maki said stubbornly, "I need to take a look at that ankle as soon as possible so get on already."

Looking at the proud Kaguyan's back and then at the high incline they needed to ascend made Hanayo think twice about agreeing. There was no way Maki would be able to carry her that far and she was not deserving of that privilege. Helplessly, Hanayo looked at Rin, hoping that her best friend would have another solution but the princess's gaze only urged her forward. "Go on, Kayochin," said Rin while gently nudging the handmaiden, "If Maki-chan said she can do it, she can do it nya."

"B-but, I'm heavy and…"

"It'll be fine," interjected the redhead. "If I somehow falter, those two idiots will be with us to help. Come on, it's getting dark."

Meekly, the handmaiden relented and wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. She felt her friend take a deep breath before standing, and despite the initial wobble, Maki rose strongly with her hands under Hanayo's knees. Hiding her face against the taller woman's shoulder was all the handmaiden could do to escape her mortification. Why was Maki doing this? _Why is she so kind?_ "I'm sorry," she said once more. It was all she could say. Maki, Nico and Rin were all wasting their time and energy helping her, a person who should be at their service instead of causing so much trouble. She did not deserve it and her hurting heart could only take so much.

She cried.

"Kayochin…?" Rin must have noticed her trembling shoulders as she walked uphill next to them.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in distress, "That I'm such a burden, Rin-chan. I-I just wanted to s-save you a-and… I f-failed. P-p-p-please d-d-don't send me a-away." After all, what was an ineffective servant for? There must be so many other people out there who were better suited to be the Antarean princess' handmaiden and bodyguard. The thought of life without Rin though… _I'd rather fall prey to those youkais the other day._

"Why would Rin do that, nya? No no no, just thinking about doing that makes Rin feel sick in the stomach, Kayochin! Don't you ever, ever think that! No!"

"I-it's the thought that counts, I guess." Maki huffed underneath her, momentarily tripping on a twig. Beads of sweat trickled down from her forehead but she persevered valiantly. "And you're our friend, Hanayo. If Rin somehow sends you away because she's dumb, I'd take you in without a second thought. So if that ever happens, just pack up and head to Kaguya."

Hanayo sniffed and dared to look up at her precious friends. "Really…?"

Maki gave her a small smile, "Really." The exertion of the climb prevented her from wearing that gentle expression for long, but it had been enough to make butterflies flit around in her stomach. _Maki-chan surely is reliable, isn't she? She also has an aura that makes me feel safe. _

"Rin won't allow it nya! Kayochin is Rin's and Rin won't ever give her to Maki-chan! Maki-chan should just find her own Kayochin!" The princess' declaration was so loud that it made birds fly from their perches. Nico immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, though even that failed to stop her from talking as she continued to argue her position in _mmphs _and_ pmnhgs_.

"If you two can climb just as fast as you can argue, we'd be back to camp by now." The ninja groaned angrily. "Nobody owns Hanayo so give it a rest already. She's her own person. Ugh… you nobles should try to wrap that around your stubborn heads."

"Why?" Hanayo murmured, her voice barely audible due to its weakness. "Why are you all so nice to me? I-I've never done anything… t-to… i-in Antares, I…I…"

"Hush, enough of that." Nico glared at her, "Even the most savage person deserves _some_ compassion, what more for someone like you. Though, yes, what you did was not very smart, but you've done many other things that made this trip easier. I told you already, didn't I? You're the most useful person in this g—"

"Bueh?" "Nya?!"

The ninja's scowl deepened at the other two's grievance. "Please, both of you are more trouble than you're worth. At least Hanayo can make a fire, pitch a tent, ride a horse, and cook… all without a single complaint. I don't see you topping that."

Both Rin and Maki looked sullen after they were scolded like a pair of kids, but that only endeared them to Hanayo. They did their best even though they were not used to the outdoors or facing youkai or hunting for their food, and in spite of all that, they still cared about her and each other.

"Kayochin, smile already nya~" Rin peered at her with those lively chartreuse eyes of hers, "Rin knows your foot hurts, but Maki-chan will fix you right up! Rin will even lead your horse tomorrow so you don't have to steer anymore, how about that?"

"And have you lead us into a ditch? I'd rather learn how to do that myself." Maki panted, "When did this passage become so long?"

Nico patted her shoulder and said, "We're almost there. Just a little bit more. I'll make sure you have extra food later, Maki-chan."

"This is nothing!"

"Maki-chan is so strong, nya! Rin wants a piggyback ride too!"

"No way!"

Hanayo closed her eyes against Maki's shoulder and simply basked in the comfort of hearing their usual banters. It was calming, familiar, and it made her realize just how precious both girls were to her. A world without their voices and their presence was a scary thought. As she watched over them, Rin teased Maki like she usually did, though the japes included energetic encouragements to the tiring redhead. The Kaguyan would throw a hiss or a snarl back but there was fondness in it. In spite of their chatters, both would always pull her into the conversation, always giving her room in their little world, and that made Hanayo feel blessed.

This was all she wanted.

And it was silly of her to think that she no longer had a place with them.

"Arigatou."

"E-Eh?! W-why are you crying again, Kayochin?"

"Hanayo, is your foot hurting that much? We're… huff… almost there, I'll… puff… take a closer look at once…"

"No, I'm okay," Hanayo kept her eyes closed, feeling the warmness trickle down her cheeks but her heart no longer ached as much. "…I'm okay."


	23. Ch20 Of Magic and Secrets

**Athyra:** Personally I had lots of fun writing this chapter! I love the four's dynamic and it's always entertaining to narrate in the amazing ninja's POV (lol). The first little scene might possibly be a bit NSFW? XD Anyway, thanks for supporting this story and any feedback is greatly appreciated!

**ghikiJ:** first of all, I hope this upload won't run into some of the usual FFN difficulties. We've been having issues with the site in the past couple of chapters. In any case, I enjoyed this chapter a lot so I'm sure you readers will forgive us for any delays.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act IV: First Turn  
**

**Chapter 20 – Of Magic and Secrets  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_A lost soul stumbled through the bushes, dizzy from the chase and desperate for a brief reprieve. Ruby eyes widened at the sight that awaited her at the end of the path. There, standing in the middle of the large pond filled with green and magenta water lilies, was the person she sought. The faint silhouette of the buxom woman became visible through the fog as she neared the shore. The ceremonial garb, so holy in its pristine whiteness, languidly slid off the priestess' milky shoulders and fleetingly floated around her like a protective shroud before sinking into the depths below._

_Moisture from the fine mist condensed into tantalizing beads, and each and every droplet trickled from the dip of her collar bones towards the valley of her breasts. Soaked byzantium tresses draped over those soft mounds like a silken vest, enticing the thirsty viewer with its contours. The waterline teasingly lapped against the seductive V lines of her pelvis as she dipped her fingers into the clear liquid. _

_Nico swallowed hard and tore her gaze away from creamy white skin, her blood boiling in such animalistic yearning that her body ached._

"_I can't." She told the gorgeous woman. "I'm dirty… filthy."_

"_Nico."_

_That gentle, sonorous voice beckoned for her to raise her head yet when she did, her breath was caught in her throat. Those accepting emerald eyes were looking at her, and only her, like she was the only being that mattered._

"_The lake will cleanse you of any uncertainties."_

"_How are you so sure?" The ninja growled hoarsely, desperately. She should not be here. She should not even be allowed to lay eyes upon the beautiful high priestess. She shivered at the prospect of entering the water, scared that her taint would fill it with putrid darkness._

"_Don't be afraid." Nozomi extended her hand towards the black-haired woman. "I'm here… I'm right here, Nicocchi."_

_As if enchanted, Nico carefully took off her haori, gauntlets and scarf. The necklace's gem felt unusually cold against her collar bones, and it appeased her trepidation. She breathed in the fresh scent of lake and allowed the faint fragrance of lilies to fill her lungs before taking a tentative step into the water._

_Nothing happened. The liquid remained as transparent as ever, no black ooze or dead blood seeping from her clothes. Perhaps she truly was clean? Her stride became more confident and assertive as she approached the smiling priestess. No longer plagued by doubts, she placed her hand in Nozomi's and felt the latter squeeze in encouragement. _

"_What's on your mind, Nicocchi?"_

_Her red eyes never left the soothing emerald pools of Nozomi's eyes even though she was tempted to gaze one more time upon the miko's goddess-like body._

"_I want you."_

_She had wanted her for so long._

_The ninja lustily kissed the priestess just as the last word left her lips. The resulting whimper of surprise swiftly turned into a deep moan, while hitched gasps became intermittent as the lovers felt each other's heated skin with their searching mouths and hands. A hungry growl rumbled in Nico's throat as she kissed Nozomi's cheek and trailed her lips down her jawline. Her teeth grazed over the miko's neck, smirking at the wild pulse that continuously sped up under her adoration. _

_Nico snaked an arm around Nozomi's waist and pressed herself roughly against her. The byzantium-haired woman drew in a sharp breath when the coarse fabric of the ninja's clothes rubbed against her breasts. Nico only tightened her hold to prevent further squirming as she left marks of ardor upon her soft skin. She lapped thirstily at the beads of water that gathered in the crook of her collarbones, while the latter frantically tugged the former's hair ties free. Nico growled again at the sensation of nails scraping her scalp, her blood boiling in sheer possessiveness over her beautiful lover. After nipping at Nozomi's delicious neck one last time, she shoved her knee in between the priestess' legs as she placed an open-mouthed kiss above her pounding heart and palmed down the curve of her spine._

"_M-mnngh, N-Nico…"_

"_You're mine."_

"_A-and… ha… and you-?"_

_Nico paused in her fervent worship and gazed deeply into those glazed emerald eyes. "I've always belonged to you, Nozomi."_

_She felt the woman's hand cupping her cheek, smiling when the latter's sweet mouth found hers. They kissed again and again, desperate in their need to convey the overwhelming feelings that cannot be expressed in mere words. Nico's desire for the priestess continued to pulsate enthrallingly while her chest swelled with fondness and tenderness. _

_Was it really alright for her to feel this happy? She felt so complete._

"_I want to cherish you..."_

_Nozomi nuzzled her cheek and whispered breathlessly against her lips. "Then love me, Nico."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The serene moment did not last, however, as her senses were jolted by external factors and she found herself awake at once.

"Nico-chan looks cute nya~ though Rin doesn't like that creepy smile…"

Disorientated by the jarring sensation between dream and reality, Yazawa Nico groaned and shoved the grinning girl away from her personal space. She fleetingly smirked in satisfaction at the resulting yowl before barking at the pouting princess below.

"What the hell do you want, Rin?"

"Uuuu Nico-chan is so mean! You could've killed Rin…"

The ninja glanced down from the branch she was perched upon, noting that the Antarean was safe and sound on the ground, albeit a tad smudged in dirt. Of course, cats tended to land on all fours when they fall from a tree.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me…" Nico trailed off, hit by the revelation that someone was able to approach her in her sleep without her realizing it immediately. No one had been able to do that, and even a certain priestess took several years to accomplish that feat.

And that was only because the ninja let her too.

_That Hoshizora power of hers affected me too huh? _

Unsettled by the discovery, annoyed that she was torn from such a wonderful dream, and just plain irritated at the younger woman's chirpy demeanor, Nico felt her expression sour very, _very _quickly. She hopped down from the tree and inadvertently allowed some of her killing intent to seep out. Rin beamed until her eyes became squinty and flapped her haori like wings.

"Kya~ Nico-chan is being scary nya! Time to flyyyy awaaaay~"

Naturally, dumb cats were not very receptive to impending danger. It was fortunate that the only dependable person in the party intervened by distracting the chirpy princess with food, otherwise Nico just might have slain the Antarean royalty here and then. Hanayo greeted her with a small smile before handing her liege the breakfast she had already prepared. Scowling, the ninja folded her arms and glanced at the direction of the quiet tent. So, it was just the tomato-hime left, but the disgruntled bodyguard decided to let the Panther's brethren wake her. She was in no mood to deal with Maki's morning tantrums after all.

Huffing, Nico swept her red gaze over the campsite, satisfied that nothing out of the ordinary happened. She was usually the last of them to turn in and the first to wake, though Rin's sleeping patterns had been odd the closer they got to Tenkatsu. Indeed, the bright-haired girl became more and more annoyingly exuberant, trying too hard to keep the atmosphere as light as possible in spite of the depressing fog. Their visibility remained limited even after they departed from Oogumo. The small town was neutral towards its visitors as they were not used to having any at this time of the year, but they warmed up considerably after the group purchased supplies for their journey. A man, whose brother belonged to the Moritsuno, even advised them that there were recent youkai sightings. Such tips were always appreciated, so the ninja decided to withhold her judgment on Antares for now.

So far, however, she was not impressed with this country, not that she was taken with her three protectees either. As Nico robotically chewed at the berries, she prodded at the campfire and nodded when the handmaiden helpfully added more tinder.

Koizumi Hanayo was a timid, dainty flower reminiscent of Kotori-hime, someone who did try her best but still needed protection because the world was just too damn harsh for delicate critters like them. They had such good hearts that it was impossible for one to even become upset at them. Nico was exasperated and concerned by the brunette's behavior lately, though whatever it was that plagued the girl's mind, it had been resolved. Or, at least, Hanayo was just concealing her pain so the others would not worry. Nico sighed quietly, knowing that sooner or later she would have to confront the flighty girl for the good of the group. She did not want to chance another repeat of that episode at the ravine, which would have turned out horribly had there been demons prowling about.

"Nyaaaaaa!"

The pained screech indicated that the orange cat's attempt at waking the sleeping panther had succeeded at a price. True enough, the whimpering princess crawled out of the tent, rubbing her head where Maki must have hit moments prior. Nico rolled her eyes and pointedly ignored the two Antareans as she finished off her breakfast.

Hoshizora Rin was an idiot. There was just no other term to sum up this feline dummy. It had the same kind of sunny simplicity akin to the famed White Knight, but there was also a bit of Captain Sonoda's denseness as well. Or, just plain idiocy like the drowsy miko. Nico forcefully tore her thoughts away from Honoka, whose grim fate remained unknown, and Nozomi, who has been frequenting her dreams more often lately. She did not want to acknowledge that she missed the pretty woman, though it seemed like her subconscious disagreed.

Perhaps she should not have pondered the what-if had she stayed in Kaguya instead of accepting this cat-herding assignment. At the end of the day though, she was still glad that she was the one to watch over these three fledglings because no one could take care of them as well as the amazing Nico-sama. She rubbed her temples and valiantly fought down the urge to sigh again. Sometimes she despised her conscience.

"Here you go, Maki-chan."

The redhead made some sort of drowsy sound in response and slowly accepted her bowl of stew, her sleepiness earning giggles from the Antareans. Nico just got up and began to pack their luggage, not bothering to glance at the heiress.

Nishikino Maki... was self-explanatory. The noblewoman represented everything that she was against, pampered since birth and blind to how the world truly worked. Nico pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to ignore the incessant throbbing at her temples. She, the greatest ninja of all time, was unfortunately in charge with these three misfits.

She did want her name to go down history as a legend, but not as nanny extraordinaire.

Granted, these three kids came a long way since they left the Kaguyan capital and maybe, just maybe, she will acknowledge them as self-sufficient adults before they reached Tenkatsu.

Nico admitted that Maki has indeed matured throughout this journey, that the latter had shed her station in favor of practicality. Nico was also proud that the redhead was getting along with her peers quite well and expressed sincere concern over her friends. Well, Maki was still rather useless in terms of helping out around the camp, but at least she was trying and improving, which was an endeavor that the ninja appreciated.

Nico felt the crease between her brows smooth as she gazed at the three conversing around the campfire. The heartwarming, nostalgic sight tickled the tightly-shut lid of her memories and brought forth a surge of protectiveness. She had not planned to care for anyone this much, not again after the agonizing loss she experienced, but things happened so she just needed to roll with it. After all, she's already opened her heart to two special people years ago.

"_What do you think? Nozomi-chan did my hair for me!" The young girl beamed up at her and spun around excitedly, her lustrous red tresses were pinned up in a messy bun. When she didn't receive a response, she bashfully hugged her tomato plushie and pouted. "Nico-chan?"_

"_Hnff, gimme your comb." The grumpy teenager snatched the item out of the little heiress' hand, earning a startled squeak. "Nico-sama will show you how it's done properly. That sleepy idiot still sucks at brushing hair- YARGH!"_

"_Hmm~? What did you just call me, Nicocchi?"_

_Mortified to be witnessed shrieking, Nico tried to shrug off Nozomi's devious hands but soon gave up when Maki began to laugh. At least something good came out from her suffering. _

"_Anyway, come here Maki-chan, I'll just ignore this plump koala sticking to my back while I give you an amazing hairdo."_

_Okay, she was asking for the furious chest rub that followed, but she still got the last say and that was what mattered._

Sighing, the bodyguard paused in saddling up her horse at the fond memory. How time flew by since their halcyon days at the Kanda Shrine.

"Nico-chan, where are you? It's hard enough to spot you as it is without all that fog."

Yeah, she missed the adorable little girl, not this very not-cute tower of embarrassment. That kitty princess was good for something at least, coming up with accurate nicknames. Maki's arms were folded as she shuffled restlessly besides the Antareans' horses. Nico refused to call them by their ridiculous nicknames, so she merely jabbed a finger in Hanayo's direction.

"I know Maki-chan is supposed to ride with me today but she should stick to Hanayo for now."

"Hey! Don't talk as if I'm not here… no, don't talk as if I'm some luggage to be passed around!" The redhead snarled, though her angry expression softened when the handmaiden tugged on her sleeve with a placating smile.

"Well, aren't you? You big sour tomato head!" Nico shot back and easily got onto her horse, hiding a small smile when the seething heiress mounted her ride without the brunette's help. "Rin, bring up the rear and keep your senses alert."

"Hai Nico-chan-sensei~"

Ever since the terrible youkai encounter, the ninja has been teaching the earnest princess little tricks beneficial for a newbie. Umi, as expected of her reputation as the Oni instructor, already ingrained the basic techniques into Rin so Nico did not have to waste time in going over mundane exercises. The cat-like girl was nimble and speedy, and she improved fast under both praises and discouragements. Nico was pleased that most of the dinner they ate every night was caught by her student. Needless to say, the bigger game was still accredited to the awesome ninja, but it was satisfying to see Rin becoming this reliable in such a short span of time.

Akin to the responsibility of an older sibling, Nico's knowledge was passed onto the orange-haired girl to help the latter learn her way around the world.

Her lungs constricted excruciatingly at the comparison, and she immediately stopped her thoughts. These three young women were not her family and never will be.

The trio's chatters, or rather just Rin's, soon faded into the background as Nico kept her mind blank. However, it was easier said than done now that she had acknowledged her deepening bond with the kids, as unwanted as it had been. They will part ways at Tenkatsu anyway, she told herself firmly. She remained aloof by ignoring Rin's attempt to include her in their conversation, kept her replies brusque at Hanayo's quiet questions, and pretended not to hear Maki's muttered insults.

"I-Is Nico-chan upset about something?" Hanayo asked her friends worriedly, to which Maki hissed in irritation.

"She's always upset about something. Don't you see that awful frown she always wears?"

"Like you, Maki-chan! Ah, but Rin thinks Maki-chan is pretty no matter if she's smiling or scowling nya!"

"W-what… imi wakan nai!"

Nico's lips twitched in amusement though she kept her eyes on the road. Her grip on the reins tightened at Rin's next words, though she kept her annoyance under control.

"Maa, Nico-chan is just upset that Rin interrupted her bad but intense dream earlier nya!"

"...what? Bad but intense, what does that mean?" "Intense bad dream? Did Nico-chan get hurt in a fight or something in the dream, Rin-chan?" Maki and Hanayo's contrasting remarks echoed jarringly in the ninja's ears, which reddened in self-consciousness.

"Ummm Rin doesn't really understand but Nico-chan was wearing this creepy smile and mumbling Nozomi-chan's name…"

"Ew! Nico-chan did what?" "Aww how sweet, Nico-chan must really miss Nozomi-chan!" Again, the two women's conflicting opinions made the bodyguard squirm uneasily but she admirably remained silent even as she felt three different pairs of eyes on her back.

"Rin supposes that was the case nya! That must be why Nico-chan's upset… uuu, she probably wants Nozomi-chan to be here with her instead of us!"

"No! Listen to me, Rin, Hanayo, you both got it wrong," the disgust was apparent in the redhead's voice. "Nico-chan was having… very perverted thoughts about Nozomi!"

"Perverted nya?" "W-What do you mean?"

"Oi, just keep your traps shut, Maki-chan!" The ninja finally had enough. "What I dream about is none of your business, and definitely don't try to corrupt these two. Unlike you, they're still somewhat pure."

"You-! Nozomi is a priestess, Nico-chan! You shouldn't having such… such dirty thoughts about her!" The noble woman's face was flushed as red as her hair as she glared from over a confused Hanayo's shoulder.

Nico opened her mouth angrily but paused when she sensed something out of place within the fog. She turned her head and sniffed the air, noting something foul like rotting blood as the breeze picked up and cleared some of the mist. She was rather relieved that the youkai was finally within vicinity so they did not to have to keep wondering about possible ambush. The three younger women immediately fell silent when Nico stopped and gestured for them to pay attention.

"Rin, come here. Hanayo, Maki, stay where you are."

The cat princess swallowed and obediently unsheathed her wakizwashi as she stood beside the ninja, who nodded approvingly at her vigilance. "I want to see the results of your training."

"Nico-chan thinks Rin is r-ready-?"

"Of course, I'll make sure none of you gets hurt," the bodyguard shrugged and took out two kunais. "So, a kamaitachi's weakness is the joints between its forelegs and blades. Cut them off and it'll be gone."

"A kama what-?"

"Here it comes!"

Nico dug her heels into the ground and swung her dual kunais with all her strength just as something split the fog in half. A clear clang pierced the silence as the wide arc of her weapons seemed to have deflected an invisible attack. A blur of grey was spotted hurling through the white haze before it vanished behind the shroud once again.

"R-Rin is supposed to fight that-?" Rin blinked, dumbfounded at the deep gashes that marked the area a few paces from where she stood.

"Chill, it's a weak youkai. A kamaitachi is born from malicious intent or the desire to simply cause pain," Nico smirked slightly at the concept as she gestured at a particular spot in front of her. "Fortunately, this one is fairly… young, so to speak. Its fur is relatively light, not yet stained by the blood of its victims. If my instinct is correct - and it always is of course - you can take it on no problem, Rin."

The younger woman still appeared rattled, but her eyes narrowed in determination as she rolled her shoulders. The slight tremors in her grip subsided as she shifted her stance and carefully turned her sword.

"On my mark… go!" Nico whipped her kunai into the fog, causing another cacophonous clank as the projectile struck the youkai's wind blades. Rin immediately dove into the obscure haze and side-stepped another attack by the snarling demon. The weasel-looking creature raised its scythe-like front legs to block the princess' wakizashi and bared its tiny fangs in menace.

The ninja couldn't help but smile when Rin hastily disengaged and hopped away from the pressurized gale that burst from the youkai's bladed limbs. The cat-like girl acted on her instincts, knowing when to retreat and when to attack, and reacted so swiftly that it was hard to believe that she had no formal experience in fighting a demon before. She was able to keep up with the speedy kamaitachi and dodge its lunges and windblades with admirable reflexes. While demons may not possess human emotions, they certainly could feel frustrated as they were entities born of negative feelings. Its beady red eyes flashed in frenzy at this prolonged game of tag, unable to bathe in the screams and blood of humans. Gnarling, it made a sharp turn towards the others.

However, before the kamaitachi could break away from Rin's relentless pursuit, she yowled to grab its attention and jabbed with her wakizashi in a way that prevented the creature from getting close to the group.

_Good, she remembers. _Nico felt her chest swell in pride. The most important thing in fighting a demon was not to kill it in the shortest amount of time possible, but to ensure its defeat while keeping your party safe. Of course, the princess could not stop every single one of the kamaitachi's stray attacks, so the ninja blocked those windblades before they could reach the women and horses. She assisted Rin every now and then by baiting the youkai into the latter's reach, but she withheld from the finishing blow.

It was something her student must deliver by herself.

"N-Nico-chan, is Rin-chan okay? I c-can't see her…" Hanayo appeared so small and defenseless, huddled atop her brown mount as she stared worriedly into the fog. Behind her, Maki's fists were clenched and her lips pursed as she squinted at the direction of various clashes within the shroud.

"Other than a few small rips here and there on her clothes, she's unscathed," the ninja said flatly, her ruby eyes focused on the two silhouettes. "She's just waiting for the right moment. It's risky to get to those joints - after all that's where those cutting winds come from."

She chuckled a moment later, much to the two women's bemusement. "Trust Rin to try to surprise it by hurling a handful of mud in its face, but that won't work on a demon that relied on scent, not eyesight."

Suddenly, Rin stopped her movement and just stood there with her hand loosely gripped on her wakizashi. The kamaitachi stilled as well, its beady red eyes narrowed in suspicion. The stalemate did not last though, for the youkai was incapable of thoughts and strategy and dove for the human that appeared to have tired out.

Just before its scythe-like legs reached the princess' neck, the girl fell backwards and thrust her weapon upwards when the demon flew over her head. The bladed limbs appeared to have been severed cleanly as a terrible screech rang through the air. The demon's body hit the ground with a dull thud, its fur crumbling like dust into the breeze that began to pick up around the corpse.

"Rin, step back!" Nico was beside the princess' side within moments and yanked her by her collars. The cadaver exploded in a whirlwind that blew away the fog within vicinity, much to the three younger women's shock.

"What was that nya?!"

"Right, forgot to mention not all youkais die quietly like those Onis the other day. Sometimes a kamaitachi's dismembered limb do that. Either way, messy aftermaths with all them," the ninja shrugged and patted Rin's back before the latter could whine about the lack of warning. "Good job though. That's your first victory."

"Rin's first…" Chartreuse eyes widened as surprise morphed into sheer joy. "That's right, Rin defeated that kamathingy nya!" Nico didn't even bother correcting her student as the feline girl excitedly smothered her with one giant hug. "Yatta, Nico-chan! Rin did it!"

"Yes, yes you did- No, get off me!" The ninja smacked Rin's chin with the heel of her palm, stopping a big sloppy kiss before it got anywhere near her cheek. "Shoo, go do that to fellow cats, not me!"

Undeterred by the reprimand, she frolicked around the older woman before running towards the other two. She wrapped her arms heartily around Maki and Hanayo, purring loudly like a pet expecting to be rewarded for her brave deed. The black-haired bodyguard stood to the side, smiling at the sight before her while something warm yet painful stung in her chest.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that one of the bladed forelegs did not vanish as it should. Rin's wakizashi did not cut through it at the joint but a little above it. Hackles rising, Nico cursed at her oversight and reacted without thinking, stabbing with her kunai and blocking part of the windblade with her body.

"Nico-chan?" Hanayo noticed her sudden movement and hurried to her side. "You're-!"

She clamped a hand over the handmaiden's mouth as she pulled her weapon from the ground, where the bladed limb disintegrated into nothingness. "Don't tell the other two. Let them celebrate and relax for the day, alright?"

The brunette nodded, her mauve gaze still tinted in concern as a dark stain began to seep through the ninja's side. She could not completely block the scythe's last ditch attack, though only the perceptive girl noticed what had happened. "I'll be fine. Go rejoin them, don't let them notice anything's out of the ordinary."

Hanayo sensed her serious tone and did as she were told, doing her best to keep the other two's attention away from the bodyguard. However, as Nico quickly wiped away the blood and concealed the tear with her haori, she noticed that Maki was plenty distracted from something else.

The redhead was staring at Rin with an odd expression, her cheeks flushed and her eyes blank in bewilderment. The mewling girl in question was babbling about details of the fight to her audience, unaware of everything that just transpired during her victory dance. Nico fought down the urge to groan and simply opted to sigh for the umpteenth time.

_Oh dear, what ruffled the Panther-hime's fur again?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"N-Nico-chan, may I speak with you?"

The ninja raised an eyebrow at the formal request, though she merely patted the spot besides her before resuming polishing her kunais. Hanayo sat down rather nervously and fell silent as if her courage disappeared upon seating.

Nico did not spare the younger woman a glance, allowing her to gather her thoughts and formulate her question. The rest of the afternoon had gone by quickly, bolstered by Rin's triumph and the fact that the fog finally cleared as they got closer to the town of Orihime. The princess chattered about a small ramen shop there and promised to treat them all to a super sized bowl. The atmosphere remained light-hearted throughout dinner, but Maki excused herself soon after and retreated to her tent. Normally, Hanayo would have inquired about the redhead's well-being but the latter's tone was final, saying she was tired and wanted to sleep early.

Since there was no way that the handmaiden would be the cause for Maki's oddity, Nico quickly deduced that it must have been Rin. The bright-haired girl was concerned about the noble woman's aloofness as well, though the ninja kept her distracted by ordering her to take care of their horses. The only reason Rin did not complain was due to the generous dinner portion Nico served her. The bodyguard turned slightly to look at her charge, rolling her eyes as the energetic girl nuzzled her piebald mare and scratched the bay stallion's ears.

Fed up with the silence, Nico packed up her weapons and stared sternly at the handmaiden. "I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

Expectedly, Hanayo winced and looked down at her lap, where her fingers were interlaced in discomfort. "U-Um, I w-was…"

The telltale stuttering didn't bode well with the ninja, so she sighed and rubbed her temple in an attempt to dig up her nonexistent patience. "So, how's your ankle?"

"M-My ankle?" Blinking in surprise, the brunette relaxed a little and smiled gratefully. "The swelling's gone down. Maki-chan said I should be able to walk normally within a week."

"Good to hear. Like I've always said, you're the most reliable one in this party. I need you to be back on full strength," Nico tilted her head in amusement at the younger woman's embarrassed squirming. The latter made up her mind about something though, for she raised her head and gazed fearlessly at the bodyguard.

"W-We'd need you to be well too, Nico-chan. I really think you should let Maki-chan take a look at your wound."

The ninja chuckled at that, and laughed even louder upon the handmaiden's puzzled visage. Pouting, Hanayo fiddled with her hands and tried to speak firmly. "I-I am serious, Nico-chan!"

Hearing how sincere the girl was, Nico coughed and reined in her amusement. "Thanks, Hanayo, but truly, I'm okay."

The brunette's doe-like eyes brimmed in disbelief and worry. "H-How? There was quite a lot of b-b-blood…"

"Yes, there was," the ninja said lightly and stared at the younger woman until the latter looked away in self-consciousness. Perhaps she was still too full of euphoria from her student's success or touched by Hanayo's concern, for Nico decided to share something that only a certain priestess knew of. "But look, I'm fine."

She lifted her haori and shifted so the handmaiden could see the gash on her side, where the dried blood was barely visible on her dark kimono. Instead of a raw wound that would still be bleeding as it would on an average human, only a scab remained. Hanayo gaped, unable to form any words at the stunning sight.

"Go on, tell me what's on your mind." Nico surprised herself that she did not feel edgy after revealing how fast her injuries heal. She felt that she could trust the gentle brunette with this secret, and she's always trusted her instinct. "I'll answer any question you have, within reason of course."

"D-does it have something to do with your tattoo?"

"Yes and no," the ninja gazed at the zigzagging pattern and the crescent moon adorning her right upper arm. "While it marks me, it doesn't affect what I am. This is what I am, and nothing can change that."

Hanayo nodded grimly, glancing at the older woman's ruby eyes before looking down at her lap again. "Does it hurt? T-The wound, I mean."

"No. It was barely a sting, to be honest," Nico grinned flippantly and folded her arms. "Nico-sama's been through worse than that."

Her attempt at lifting the heavy atmosphere did not work, for the brunette appeared horrified at the prospect. She chuckled stiffly and waved it off, saying that she was exaggerating things to placate her companion. Hanayo smiled faintly after a while, her voice quiet yet steady. "So, this means you're okay then, Nico-chan."

"Yeah. No need for prissy hime to make a fuss over a mere scratch. Any other questions?"

"N-Not really…"

The twin-tailed ninja was taken aback. "Don't you want to know more? I thought you'd be curious?"

"I am, but… that's up to Nico-chan to share," the brunette shook her head. "As long as you're fine, then I don't need to know anything more."

Nico let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. While she did not mind the idea of revealing her identity to the shy girl, she did not know how to approach the subject either. Again, she was glad that it was Hanayo who saw her secret, not the other two curious cats. "You're a good kid, Hanayo."

The brunette fidgeted under the praise, and it was Nico who had to look away this time. An image of a little pigtailed girl superimposed the younger woman's, making her heart ache in longing.

"... Nico-chan."

The ninja shook away the memory of her deceased sister and turned her gaze back towards the Antarean, who rolled up her sleeve until her right upper arm was exposed. The small horizontal tattoo marred her fair skin like a terrible stigma. Nico blanched at the combination of numbers and what they implied. The brunette's skittish behavior finally made sense, though she wished it were not the case.

Only slaves have numerical tattoos etched into their skins like some sort of livestock.

"I thought it's only right that you know something about me too, Nico-chan," Hanayo smiled sadly and covered her tattoo before hugging her arm. "P-Please don't tell Maki-chan, ne? I-I don't want her to think differently of me."

"She won't," Nico licked her parched lips, still stunned by the revelation. "Maki-chan may be haughty but she would never judge someone by their background, especially not you. Although, I'm not in position to say anything." She chuckled dryly at the irony. "I've never told her what I am either, and I don't see any reason to do so."

"I don't know if I'll ever tell her," Hanayo mumbled and glanced over at the heiress' tent anxiously. "I-I don't want pity… well, I don't know what I want, really, just-"

"Are you ashamed?"

"N-No!" The handmaiden bit her lips and dropped her gaze in defeat. "... yes, I am. I'm proud to be my parents' daughter but… not what I am. I am no one and, well, I suppose I just wish I were someone, a normal person- ah, s-sumimasen!" She squeaked upon realizing what she just implied. "T-that's not what I mean, Nico-chan, I don't think you're any different-"

"It's okay, I understand what you're trying to say," the ninja rubbed the back of her nape and spoke as soothingly as she could so she would not distress the younger woman further. "You said you're no one. Well, that's certainly something I can relate to. I… I used to be someone, then I lost everything, even myself," she allowed a small smile to appear at the image of clear emerald eyes that flashed across her mind, "or I thought I did. I was able to find a place to belong, and I feel like a person again. Isn't that the same case for you too, Hanayo?"

She jerked her head towards the direction of the Antarean princess, who was brushing her mare's mane with the biggest grin on her face. Hanayo's visage softened as she tenderly gazed at her liege. "Yes, Rin-chan is everything to me, Nico-chan."

Judging from the unbreakable bond between the two, Nico was certain that Rin was the one to rescue Hanayo from her doomed station. In spite of the harsh treatment even as a handmaiden, they had each other and that was all that mattered. "That's something I can understand, but you have to be yourself too, okay?"

The brunette appeared flustered when the ninja patted her head. "Be myself?"

"Be your own person," Nico smirked as she lightly tapped the flower pin on the headband. "Did that silly panther cub's independence not rub off on you?"

Blushing adorably, Hanayo smiled and held the black-haired woman's hand. "Arigatou, Nico-chan. I-I feel better after talking with you."

"Same here, actually. You're so easy to talk to, unlike the other two."

A miffed yowl was heard moments later, and the brunette was soon enveloped within Rin's arms. "Whacha doing, Nico-chan? You can't take Kayochin too! You already have Nozomi-chan!" The princess even tucked the giggling handmaiden's head under her chin as she sent the exasperated ninja a playful glare.

"What a territorial cat."

Her only response was a loud hiss.

The two Antareans turned in for the night soon after, for Rin must have tired out from the battle earlier and Hanayo was drained from the heartfelt conversation. Usually, Nico would find a nice branch to perch upon and watch over the campsite, napping only when she felt the perimeter was absolutely free of danger. Tonight, however, she decided to stay near the fire for a while longer. A quiet rustling was picked up by her keen hearing, and she rubbed her face with her palm.

Her job was not finished yet, it seemed.

"Get over here already, Maki-chan. If you have something to say, just spit it out and save us the trouble of hide and seek."

"W-what hide and seek?" Scowling, the redhead poked her head out from the tent and warily made her way towards the ninja. Nico knew that the heiress did try to sleep, though it had eluded her and now after hours of tossing on her makeshift bed, she had finally decided to speak to her bodyguard about her woes.

_Oh joy._

Maki's pride was as infallible as always though, so several moments of tense silence passed before either did anything. The heiress hugged herself rather pitifully and stayed huddled a few paces away from the irritated ninja, who noticed her shivering from the night breeze.

"What's been bothering you?" Nico drawled and casually tossed a twig into the campfire to make it blaze. She couldn't help but smirk when Maki flinched at the resulting cackle.

"Nothing." She glared murderously at the flames, though her cheeks became rosy at whatever embarrassing thought that must have flickered in her mind. The ninja thought about teasing her further, but she decided that she was also too exhausted from everything that had happened today.

"Come on, you can talk to Nico-chan about anything." _Like how you used to do._

Maki appeared to have heard her unspoken words, for she awkwardly opened her mouth and closed it a few times before any words came out. When they did, Nico choked on her spit.

"Rin kissed me again."

"Kissed… again… Rin… you?" Nico was flabbergasted. No, aghast would be a better word. There was a hurricane of emotions wreaking havoc in her mind that she didn't even know where to begin.

"On the l-lips," Maki twirled her hair agitatedly, her voice dwindling down to an inaudible whisper and her face flushing as red as the tomatoes she loved so much.

"Huh?" Nico said eloquently.

The overflowing mortification made the heiress snap. "That night when those disgusting Onis attacked, Rin kissed me! A-And just earlier today, she kissed me again after she defeated whatever that demon was! S-She's already kissed me twice and I'm so confused and I don't know what to do and aaaarrgghhh! Mou, imi wakan nai!"

Breathless from her rant, Maki's shoulders shook as she buried her face against her drawn up knees. The ninja was still staring blankly at the redhead, her mind trying fruitlessly to make sense of all that information. Her conversation with Rin about special love as well as her half-hearted remark about kissing fellow cats rammed into her head like a carriage. Likewise, she buried her face into her palms in utter exasperation.

The two Kaguyans stayed like that for a long time.

_That dumb, dumb DUMB cat!_ Nico shrieked furiously in her chaotic mind. _Look what kind of problem you've dumped on me! What the hell am I supposed to say to Maki-chan?_

She really wished Nozomi was here. The priestess, as unreliable and eccentric as she was, would have some sound advice or comforting words for the younger woman. Frankly, she was quite upset that the redhead's first kiss was taken so unceremoniously and out of the blue, knowing how much of a closet romantic she was.

Alright, so the ninja was fond of Rin but she didn't know how to feel about the princess having that kind of interest in Maki, someone she watched grow up. Was this how that blonde vixen felt whenever some new recruits tried to garner her little sister's attention? She finally began to see what Eli was going on about whenever she dropped by the shrine to ramble to Nozomi.

"I… I don't know what to do, Nico-chan…"

The proud heiress' weak whimper had Nico sigh in sympathy. She doubted that Rin really understood what those kisses meant, and even if she did, it was unlikely that she knew what the next steps should be. The ninja shuffled uneasily, uncertain about what to say to her charge. The princess truly was a simple soul, Nico could see that, so she definitely did not mean any harm in those gestures even though it did cause quite the damage to the heiress.

A twinge of guilt probed at her conscience, for she was the one to teach Rin something that was way too early for her, as inadvertent as it had been.

"W-well, you seem more confused than angry, Maki-chan," the world's greatest ninja tried. "Er, so you're not really against the idea of Rin k-k-k-kissing you?"

Nico was startled by the tearstains on the redhead's cheeks when the latter raised her head from the crook of her arms. "I-I… I don't know."

"Maki-chan…"

"So many things have happened, but I'm glad that I'm starting to get the hang of these new skills. I-I can sort of make my own fire, set up my own tent and e-even get on a horse on my own. I-It's like learning a song or mixing medicine… with enough practice, I'm confident that I can get better, and I have! But t-this," Maki roughly wiped at her face with her sleeve and bit her lips to control the tremors in her voice. "I don't know what to think! I've never felt this way before… and I-I do like their company, Hanayo and R-Rin. Hanayo is so nice and she's always so thoughtful of me. I sometimes get scared but with her by my side, well, I feel so much stronger. She makes everything so easy. And Rin m-makes my day brighter. That idiot always finds a way to cheer me up, but she makes me feel so weird whenever she smiles at me that I don't know if I should be annoyed or happy that she's making me feel this way…"

Nico was rendered speechless by the revelation. There was only so much she could say to the redhead, for in the end, Maki must be the one to make the decision herself. The ninja's priority was to lift the negative emotion from the younger woman.

Love was a wonderful feeling, and she wanted Maki to understand that in spite of all the heartaches that may follow, she should think of that emotion positively. Nico felt stabs of guilt as she struggled to come up with a way to cheer up her charge. They have always argued, have they not? So many years had gone by with them jabbing at each other's insecurities and riling up the other's ire, that it had become the norm and kind words had become far in between.

The ninja rested her chin on the heel of her palm, huffing restlessly as she dug through her memories. There must be a way to make the redhead smile.

"_N-Nico-chan?"_

_The black-haired teenager frowned and folded her arms behind her head, trying to block out the little girl's shaky calls. She didn't feel like entertaining the kid at the moment so she hoped the heiress would just go away. Shouldn't she be staying with Nozomi anyway?_

"_Uuu… p-please Nico-chan… where are you?"_

_The ninja closed her eyes in resignation. Great, now that Maki was crying, she could no longer ignore the girl. She steeled herself and dropped down from the tree, startling the cowering redhead. _

"_Alright alright, I'm here. Why aren't you with Nozomi? What…" Nico trailed off when she finally got a good look at Maki. "What happened?"_

_Maki's usually glossy tresses were disheveled as if they haven't been combed for a long time. She was sniffling now, but her puffy eyes implied that she's been crying for a long time. The teenager found herself crouched in front of the little girl as she gingerly placed a hand on the latter's trembling shoulder._

"_I-I…" The small heiress shook her head and tried so speak coherently over heaving sobs. "I j-just found o-out… Papa is… g-gone, forever…" Big amethyst eyes peered up at Nico's, glazed with helpless tears. "H-He's never coming b-back!"_

_Wordlessly, the teenager gathered the crying girl in her arms, allowing the latter to bawl into her scarf as she awkwardly patted her back. There was nothing she could say that would make Maki feel better, nothing she could do that would change the reality. She understood this agony and corrosive void all too well, having lost her whole family so brutally and suddenly. She would never wish for any other person to experience this same pain, but war was out of her control._

_The world was truly too cruel to have shattered the tiny girl's heart so young._

_Nico thought about her own father, frowning at the vague images and muffled voice that accompanied the concept. She did not know the man well, but she did recall the one magic that he had ever taught her. After allowing Maki to weep for a while, the black-haired girl pulled back and spoke somberly. _

"_Listen, Maki-chan. Do you know what your Papa loves about you the most?"_

_The little heiress blinked at her, sniffing and clinging to the teenager's scarf. _

"_Your smile, Maki-chan. Your Papa must be watching you from above right now, and he must be worried that you're crying."_

"_W-Worried?" Ever the Papa's girl, Maki appeared frantic at the prospect of disappointing him. "B-But that's… that's because-"_

"_Smile, Maki-chan." Nico said sharply when she noticed the girl's quivering lips. "I know it's hard, so that's why I'm going to show you a little trick… a magic spell that will help you smile." She breathed deeply and held up her hands in the ILY sign._

"_Nico~nico~nii~"_

_The young heiress tilted her head, the sorrow in her eyes replaced by utter confusion. Nico kept up her big grin and repeated. Perhaps it was too weird, or her intention truly touched Maki's mind, for the latter let out a quiet giggle and smiled up at the pleased teenager._

"_Nani sore… imi wakan nai!"_

_Mission accomplished. Nico turned around and offered to give the laughing girl a piggyback ride until they met up with Nozomi. While Maki was still crying quietly into her scarf as they walked through the forest path, she felt that everything would be alright once time healed the redhead's wounds. At least, it was not a lost cause since Maki retained the ability to smile._

_The priestess in training was relieved when she found the two, smiling fondly when she could not coax Maki to get down from Nico's back. The little girl stubbornly wrapped her arms around the ninja's neck and hid her teary face from Nozomi's view. Though uncomfortable with the feeling, Nico decided to make an exception since Maki was a kid and it was a one-time thing, under such circumstances._

The ninja pinched the bridge of her nose and stole a glance at the younger woman, concluding that this also counted as a special situation and required drastic measures.

"Maki-chan. Look at me."

The redhead tried to discreetly blow her nose into the handkerchief and made a vague sound before facing her bodyguard.

"Nico nico nii~"

Maki blinked once, twice, and again.

"Nico nico nii~ Straight to your heart, the magic of smiles!"

"Pffttt!"

The baffled heiress had to cover her face to hide a rather inelegant snort. Nico persisted with her little show until her audience was laughing fully.

"Why are you doing this? Pointless! Ridiculous!" Maki gasped, her face scrunched up rather comically in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "I-I was trying to have a serious conversation! Mou, Nico-chan!"

"And I'm being serious too," the ninja smirked, pleased that she still got it. "You were going off tangents and sinking too deep into that pool of self-pity there, Maki-chan. Smiling is important, even if you don't feel like it at the moment. Keep smiling and eventually, you'll feel it too."

Maki sighed deeply and peered at her through half-lidded eyes. "How's that going to help my… situation?"

The black-haired woman's teasing expression faded as she picked up a sharp stick and began to poke at the campfire. "The unknown is unsettling. I know it's hard to face something you don't understand, but that's part of life. What I do know is, you should always keep a positive outlook-"

"Says the most pessimistic, sarcastic person ever-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Nico half-heartedly glared at her charge, relieved to see the small curve on the younger woman's lips. "As I was saying, view your problems positively, and think of ways you can improve and learn from it instead of freaking out about how those problems are affecting you and keeping you down."

"Hnff, I wasn't freaking out," the redhead was twirling a strand of her hair again. "And my concerns are valid. How can I be sure there will be any… improvements in this situation between Rin and I?"

"You can't. Nothing in life is for certain. You just have to believe something better will happen. Otherwise..." Nico let out a wry chuckle. "It never will. Rin … is a good person, Maki-chan. I'm sure that's something you and I both agree on."

"...betsu ni."

"She's just a tad dumb and slow, like you-"

"Excuse me?"

"So give her the benefit of doubt. Give her another chance to show her true intention-"

"Am I supposed to just wait and have her k-k-kiss me again?!"

"That's not what I mean and ugh, will you just let me talk?" The ninja barked shrilly, feeling the heat in her ears as she struggled to depart wisdom to the silly and unreasonable Panther. "Maybe she's just being affectionate, maybe she means something else. When something similar happens again, just confront her directly. Of course, you can also take the initiative and shake answers out of that feline skull of hers first thing in the morning."

Maki fell silent and hugged her knees again, glaring into the campfire with pandemonium still apparent in those irate violet eyes. Overall, the redhead remained lost and troubled in spite of her efforts.

Nico coughed stiffly and mumbled. "...sorry I'm of no help, Maki-chan."

The heiress' head shot up, visibly stunned by the apology. She gazed at her bodyguard contemplatively for a few moments before shrugging. "It's okay. You… listened to me and I guess that's what I needed. Well, it's easier to breathe now that I've let all that off my chest."

"Oh. That's good to hear."

"Yeah. So, um, right," Maki buried her face in her knees, her muffled voice barely audible. "Arigatou, Nico-chan."

Grinning, Nico prodded at the object that had been roasting within the flames, and retrieved it with her sharp stick. "No problem. Here, Maki-chan, this ought to warm you up."

"Wha- h-hot!" Unprepared, Maki hastily accepted the grilled yam, which bounced a little on her fingers before she was able to hold it properly. She blew at the food and cooled it down as best as she could, and sent the smiling bodyguard an uncharacteristically bashful glance.

"H-Here."

Nico blinked when the redhead carefully tore the yam in half and passed her the bigger piece.

"O-Oh okay, alright."

The two Kaguyans enjoyed the late-night snack in amiable silence, a rare feat between the volatile pair but Nico quite enjoyed this pleasant albeit odd atmosphere. For a brief moment, she felt as if they were transported back in time when war had yet to ruin lives and break young souls. It was humbling to know that such heartwarming intervals could still exist.

After a while, she paused in chewing her food and called out. "I can hear your stomach, Hanayo. We have plenty more so you're welcome to drag that kitten of yours and join us."

The timid handmaiden smiled sheepishly as she came out from her tent with the princess draped over her back. Rin's eyes were still unfocused, evidently half asleep as Hanayo guided her towards the campfire. Maki stiffened fleetingly before she scooted over to give the Antareans room.

Much to Nico's annoyance, however, Rin simply crawled over to her lap and fell right back asleep. "What the-?"

"Rin-chan thinks Nico-chan is warm," Hanayo said helpfully, also cuddled next to the perplexed woman as she nibbled at the grilled yam.

Though uncomfortable with the abrupt arrangement, the ninja shrugged and allowed the two newcomers to settle in front of the campfire. After all the food had been finished by the endearingly famished handmaiden, the three younger women remained where they sat, or slept in Rin's case.

Puzzled, Nico coughed loudly. "It's getting pretty late-"

"M-May we stay here, Nico-chan?" The handmaiden fought down a yawn and rubbed at her eyes drowsily. "U-um, of course, if you don't-"

She was interrupted when Maki suddenly stood up and walked briskly to her tent. The brunette and the ninja exchanged confused looks but the redhead already returned before either could speak.

"We're staying," Maki's tone was final as she awkwardly draped a large blanket around herself and Hanayo, effectively trapping Nico in the middle as they lied down on the grass.

"Hey! Don't I get a say?"

Rin let out a long purr and mewled sleepily. "Okaa-san~"

Maki snorted immediately while Hanayo smiled with affection. "Nico-chan would make a wonderful mother!"

Nico both bristled and blushed at the differing opinions, though she only exhaled and allowed the princess to shift and curl up by her feet. The redhead shuffled a little bit closer but was careful to avoid direct contact with both the ninja and the cat. The handmaiden whispered "Thank you" before snuggling against the older woman's arm.

Seeing that there was no way to get out of this pile without kicking up a huge fuss, the nanny extraordinaire settled in resignation. She will just have to deal with sore arms and dead legs in the morning.

Gradually, the rhythmic breathing of her protégées lulled her mind into a complacent trance. She has not planned to become so attached to these troublesome kids, but it's happened and she just needed to accept that.

_Funny how I wanted to get this babysitting task over with at first. But now…_

Austere ruby eyes gazed into the darkness as Nico leaned back and carefully pulled her charges closer. Once upon a time, she used to do the same for her three siblings and never did she dream that she would have the chance to do it again.

Indeed, she no longer wanted to reach Tenkatsu, if only to prolong their time together.


	24. Ch21 A Lion's Heart

**ghikiJ:** I apologize for this chapter in advance. It might feel tedious but the issues discussed here are very important. There are also poignant information that can only be shared by these two characters. Other than that though, I hope the fans of this duo would like the chapter enough. Thanks for reading!

**Athyra**: Finally the two Knights get more screentime! Are things starting to take that first turn? Stay tuned for more! As always, please check out our tumblr page for artworks, and any feedback is very welcome!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act IV: First Turn**

**Chapter 21 – A Lion's Heart  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was forest all around for miles. Green, yellow, and brown leaves thickly carpeted the canopy, and only the solitary arms of dead trees broke the beautiful patterns with their black tendrils. Birds flew above the tree line now that the sun had finally graced the sky and chased away the storm, twittering and squawking their happiness harmoniously where mankind had not dared tread. She saw a squirrel hop from one branch to another in pursuit of another rodent that had made off with its food, while a pair of hawks was circling each other high in the clouds.

The scenery made for a picturesque existence, one that any hermit would envy, but a quiet life in the middle of the wilderness was not what Kira Tsubasa sought. She was looking for any tell-tale signs of people, like a pillar of smoke from fires or a scar on the land created by loggers. Any cabin would have been a welcomed sight as well, or even just a horse trail, but she found none of those. The only evidence of human encroachment was far north, beyond some hills where puffs of smoke could be seen during the early mornings and late evenings, too far for her to travel on foot, much less travel with a gravely injured companion.

"It'd take me days to walk all the way there," she said to herself as she sat on a thick branch just above the forest canopy. Crossing her arms, the brunette pondered for another approach to her predicament, but the only solution that came to mind was to wait for Kousaka Honoka to find her feet once again. Tsubasa descended from her perch thinking that it would take the Kaguyan several more days to heal enough to be travel worthy but she simply could not wait that long. There was a war to fight and subordinates to herd.

_And people to kill._

The Black Knight's palm itched at the thought. She had been stuck in this area for a few days now, unable to wander too far or make her own journey back to the Mikadon camp because of the woman she had decided to save. Though she no longer regretted her decision to help Honoka, Tsubasa just could not stand being idle for such a long time. Waiting for the ginger to heal was akin to playing house, if children's description of the game was anything to go by. The brunette would forage for food, gather water, hunt whenever she could, and bring all of those resources back to that cave by the river. Though since Honoka rarely stayed awake for more than a few minutes, Tsubasa had only herself to feed, which made the chores feel unproductive. She could have used that energy to make her way back where she belonged. Still, she could not simply abandon the ailing Kaguyan.

After she jumped down from the lowest branch, the brunette reclaimed the small pouch of food she had left by a tree's roots and retraced her steps back to the cave. She had patrolled this part of the forest enough to know its nooks and crannies, like where to pick wild berries, edible grasses, nuts and wild tubers. She had even discovered a deer's den, an abandoned wild pig warren, and some paw prints of a large cat, big enough to be a young tiger. Tsubasa automatically memorized these land marks and what they implied as she used to do when she was much younger. Such information could prove invaluable somehow, though her attempts at trapping game for meat had been fruitless. It was like the area was abandoned by the animals, forcing her to forage for food of the vegetarian sort. Meat would have replenished her energy much faster, but if she must live on fruits and nuts until Honoka could move then she would. Perhaps the youkai she had slain scared off the animals.

When she entered the cave, Tsubasa found what remained of her morning fire smoking over quickly cooling coals. Honoka remained dead to the world a few feet away, sleeping more soundly than before. The White Knight would sometimes throw fits in her feverish delirium, but as her condition improved so did her bed manners. Still, caring for her had been a task that Tsubasa did not enjoy. She had to wake the sleeping ginger whenever she had to feed her, and even then, Honoka could only ingest crushed berries and water for her ability to chew more solid foods had not quite returned yet. The feeble White Knight would then continue to lay unconscious throughout the day, like a breathing corpse.

The brunette would watch her from time to time, like how she did now while she prepared to light another fire. The eerie feeling of knowing that the sword she could not defeat was this heap of flesh unable to care for itself. Until their fall from the cliff, Honoka had been almost almighty in Tsubasa's eyes, full of energy and determination with a dash of irritating stubbornness that prevented the latter tasting victory. The White Knight's words always sounded like brass gongs, powerful and so clear in their conviction that a lesser warrior would have thought that she preached the absolute truth, justice and all the good in the world. Her eyes would blaze like blue fire during their duels as well, fierce and bull-headed like a bear. Tsubasa also knew what Honoka's powerful arms could do with a blade, despite her unending criticism that the ginger was better off swinging a club instead of a sword. Yet, all of those were gone now, replaced by a wilted body that barely breathed under the dingy and thin cloth that served as her blanket.

The human body was indeed so weak.

At least Honoka was regaining color. Her lips were now pink when yesterday they were pasty grey, and her fingertips were no longer white. Evidently, the sunberries did their magic and the moonshade continued to help her body gradually knit itself together.

In retrospect, Tsubasa found the process of healing fascinating. Her whole life revolved around learning the weaknesses of the human body and how to destroy it effortlessly and efficiently. She knew the best places to slice the skin open, where the thickest veins and arteries could easily be slit. She also knew the perfect spot to drive a sword in between a person's ribs to impale the heart or puncture lungs. Even the very spot where a single precise punch could stop a heart cold had been ingrained in her brain as a child. This knowledge was what made her an effective killer, a samurai who could slay an opponent with a single stroke. However, knowing how to heal and fix a person was never in her curriculum as a swordswoman-in-training. All she knew was the idea that in order to heal, the injuries must be fixed first. Using that logic allowed Tsubasa to help Honoka to live.

The feeling of saving someone, rather than dooming them, was a foreign emotion to her, so foreign in fact that she still could not believe that Honoka still breathed because of her.

"_Burying someone is always more difficult than helping them." _The White Knight had told her those words that day, and Tsubasa would be lying to herself if she said that she did not give it some thought. Was killing not much easier? One slash or stab and it was all over. In order to save someone, however, she had to concoct an antidote, a healing tonic, forfeit sleep in order to watch over the ailing, and even stop searching for a way back to camp to make sure her efforts were not in vain.

_How is that easier?_

Maybe she should ask Honoka that very question when the ginger was lucid enough, though Tsubasa did not quite trust her own temper if this nursing assignment she had unwilling signed up for would last for much longer. She tore her absinthe-green gaze away from her nemesis and focused on poaching her mushrooms and tubers. The meal was meager and not very nourishing, but Tsubasa could wryly admit that she had developed a taste for fungi during her stay here. A handful of bird eggs followed the vegetables in the water to cook until they were gummy and tasty inside, assuming that they did not have chicks still. She should attempt to fish soon though. Because of the storms, the fishes that lived in the nearby river had either taken refuge or were swept away by the torrents, leaving the water relatively uninhabited. But that was days ago, so they should return soon. Tsubasa was about ready to murder anything to get some meat.

Before long, the smell of boiled potatoes and mushroom proliferated in the air. All that was missing was some salt, but since there was none to be had, Tsubasa had dropped a few river stones in the boiling water to siphon out what salt content they held. She was fishing her food out of her dented helm when her companion stirred from across the fire.

"U…mi…. chan…" Honoka murmured drowsily, still sounding quite weak. Tsubasa had wondered who this Umi-chan was ever since the White Knight had began mumbling about her, only realizing recently that it must Sonoda Umi. Who else could it be? From the limited information she had about the ginger, she had an inkling that Kousaka and Sonoda had been friends, since they were close contemporaries, perhaps even more than that. Maybe they're lovers? Honoka called Umi's name quite often and was usually interchanged with mom and dad and Yukiho.

"Umi-chan isn't here, Kousaka-san," said the brunette after gathering all her cooked food on a large leaf. She then went to Honoka's side. "Are you awake?"

"H-huh? W-where am I?" Honoka opened her eyes, a pair of cloudy blues that looked surprised to see her instead of her beloved Umi-chan. "K-Kira-san?"

Tsubasa smirked. "You finally got it right." Before, Honoka would call her by other names like Kotori-chan, Eli-chan, or Nozomi-chan. "Don't try to move," she commanded firmly when her companion attempted to shy away from her, "You might tear the stitches. See?" She clucked her tongue when the other woman grimaced in pain. It seemed like Kousaka Honoka was truly a wimp when it came to pain tolerance.

Now that she knew that initiating any sort of physical contact with the disoriented ginger was not in their best interest, Tsubasa turned to bribery instead. "Here," she said quietly as she gave Honoka handful of blackberries. "Since you can talk, I'm sure you can chew. If you can keep it down, I might even share some mushrooms with you."

The only response she got was a series of blinks, as if she was speaking to a toddler instead of a grown adult. Thankfully, Honoka found her tongue after a few moments. "Thanks…" she said, her voice so small with uncertainty and confusion as she stared at the plump berries in her hands. "A-ano… Kira-san… can you help me sit up?"

Tsubasa grunted with ascent and assisted the White Knight, though the effort was still painstaking. By the time she had helped the ginger rest her back against a rock, beads of sweat were already forming on Honoka's forehead. The Black Knight did not make any comments about it, however, respecting her companion's resolve and determination. She merely sat next to her and stared at the crackling fire with her leaf of food on her lap.

"So," the brunette began before popping a slimy yet tasty mushroom in her mouth. Wild grown was still the best, though the fungi's lack of salt shaved off a lot of its flavor. "How are you feeling?"

Honoka chewed on a berry thoughtfully then smiled when she swallowed the fruit. "Um… given everything that had happened, I'm just happy to be alive to be honest." The smile on her face was utterly sincere and as bright as a clear day, as if she was truly happy about the series of unfortunate events that had happened to her. Tsubasa struggled to tear her eyes away, baffled. People were typically scared or angry had they been in Honoka's shoes.

"Good. At least all my efforts weren't—"

"I owe you my life, Kira-san!" Honoka declared with fire in her voice. It made Tsubasa almost choke on her mushroom because of its suddenness. "You… you didn't have to—I-I mean… you were right, back then. If either of us were not to return, then the war will shift. Maybe it would end sooner too which could mean less bloodshed. Yet still you…"

"You talk too much, did you not know that?" The Black Knight interjected wryly. Suddenly the scab that had formed on her neck began to itch, though she dared not scratch it now. "You saved my life first. I only repaid the debt. Besides, that was not the way I wanted to take your life."

"But the ninjas…"

"…were not exactly in my plans. Someone else was pulling those strings, though I admit I knew of their presence there." Anju had made that plain enough, despite the fact that the Mikadon princess usually spun webs of half-truths so her plans could be enforced without a hitch. "All I wanted was to pull you away from your men and finally put an end to our rivalry. The ninjas were supposed to take your lieutenants from your side. You are mine, Kousaka-san. You were supposed to die by my blade."

"O-oh…" Honoka listened to her little speech while munching away, and that made Tsubasa slightly irritable for some reason. A small curve graced her lips once more as she toyed with a berry, "So that was why…"

"That was why?"

The White Knight shook her head, "I guess… I know what you mean, is what I'm trying to say, Kira-san." She rolled a blackberry around her fingers and gathered her thoughts. "They say that the White Knight and Black Knight were eternally opposing forces, always fighting and being reborn to fight some more. It's a sad fate but it is our fate and if someone else intervenes… Gomen, I don't know what I'm saying. E-everything is still a little mucky."

Tsubasa watched the Kaguyan from her periphery, studying Honoka's expressions and weighing her words. Once, she had felt the same way too, proud to be a servant of fate. But as she grew older, she found fate to be vexing and resolved to smash it to pieces by slaying her nemesis. So far, however, it was like striking a sword against a hard granite wall, where each swing was ineffective and the force behind it was inevitably thrown back at her. She had been close to killing Kousaka Honoka, but the earth beneath her feet fell and she collided with a boulder while being swept by white water. The person who should have let her die dove after her and brought her to land, and then, when it had been so easy to finally end the struggle, Tsubasa went and repaid the favor. Now, here they were, sitting by a fire and stunned by it all.

"I should not have saved you," said the Black Knight after silence shrouded them. "But I did, for reasons I still don't understand. Perhaps I wanted to face you in battle again and end it properly. Perhaps I merely want to return the debt that was owed, despite not having done so for anyone else. Or was it just some cosmic nonsense pulling the strings? It's hard to tell. I can't say that I'm happy I saved you, knowing that one day it might be you who runs a sword through me if I make a careless mistake."

"Eh?" Honoka's surprise made Tsubasa look at her with raised eyebrows. "I can't even land a proper hit and you think I'll be able to kill you?"

"Well, you were certainly not holding back with your caveman swings."

"C-caveman—now you're sounding like Umi-chan… mou…" The White Knight hung her head low at that. "She always tells me that a sword stroke should always be firm and precise but never have more force behind it than necessary."

"And she is correct about that," The Black Knight responded. "An over-swing can send you toppling forward and losing your balance, especially if your opponent does not meet it with the same amount of force. This is the first thing an apprentice learns about using a katana."

Honoka pursed her lips at that and made a defiant sound about swordplay theory, a startling reaction from a warrior of her caliber. Tsubasa could not help but ask, "Did you not learn that during your training?"

"I did," The White Knight huffed like a child, scrunching up her face after she ate an overly tart berry. "But sometimes I forget, especially in the heat of the moment. And most of the time, that's the only way to stun you since you are always too fast. Otherwise, I'll forever be on the defensive."

The Black Knight looked at her companion then, wide-eyed, before a small, barely visible curve tugged at the corner of her mouth. "So you hope that my arms will fall off by clubbing me with your sword?"

"Hehe…" Honoka chuckled sheepishly as she scratched lightly on her cheek. "Maybe?"

"That will never happen."

"I know," The Kaguyan sighed and tentatively leaned back against the rock behind her. "But you know… isn't it funny that we're talking like this? This is the first time we've had a conversation, I think. It's nice, ne? You're not as scary as I thought you were. I-I mean… without the mask."

Whatever smile that graced Tsubasa's features dimmed at that. "Don't get used to it, Kousaka-san. This does not make us friends."

"Not even temporarily?"

"Yes." It was too dangerous to even think of being acquaintances because of what they must do once they finally returned to their respective posts. She did not expect her nemesis to be this kind of person, one who did not seem to hold any enmity towards a mortal enemy, but she certainly made up her mind that she would not let herself get accustomed to the White Knight's genial demeanor.

"I understand," said Honoka. Her voice was a bit sad, like a whimpering pup, and her smile vanished. "We are who we are after all, but thank you for looking out for my feelings as well, Kira-san. If, for any reason, we do become friends then I will never be able to fight you."

"And that will be tragic now, wouldn't it?" Tsubasa ate one last mushroom before she handed over her leaf-plate to Honoka. The latter had not eaten anything more than berry slurry since her fever began, so she must appreciate what meager fare they had. "In any case, we need to get moving as soon as possible, Kousaka-san. We can't stay here forever, and they must be looking for us as we speak, though I can imagine that they must doubt that we're even alive given the circumstances."

The White Knight bobbed her head, looking anxious as the moments passed. "Eli-chan must be really worried. Ano, Kira-san, how long have we been here?"

"Days." Even Tsubasa had been unable to tell just how long they had been away from their respective armies. She was unconscious before Honoka succumbed to her fever, so she could not make an accurate count of the days they spent in this cave. And there were times when a day or a night seemed to last for an eternity.

"Oh no… Umi-chan probably knows already then. And Kotori-chan too… " The horror on Honoka's face almost seemed genuine and that made Tsubasa wonder why exactly this Umi-chan was so scary when the former kept saying her name during her sleep. "I'm so dead."

"Pardon?"

"N-no, I mean Umi-chan will kill me! She'll beat me up for making her and Kotori-chan worry." Ah, so this Umi-chan was some sort of superior? Was Sonoda Umi not the Captain of the Royal Guards?

"You will get punished for returning after a supposed death?"

"No, no! Umi-chan will glare at me like an Oni and roar out my name and then slug my head with a fist. She always does that when scolding me, and it really does hurt! Sometimes I even get bumps where she hit me." In spite of her frantic and animated descriptions of her punishment, Honoka had a very warm smile on her face, as if recalling such events in sheer fondness. Her beautiful blue eyes then flared with determination. "I have to make sure that either Eli-chan or Kotori-chan is there when I meet with her. I'm sure they'll save me."

Confusion and the silliness of it all had Tsubasa chuckling. "You really are interesting."

"Eh? But that's what typically happens. Though, really, it's because Umi-chan cares that she scolds us a lot. Oh, um… Umi-chan is a childhood friend of mine," the ginger giggled sheepishly, a small blush adorning her cheeks. "I'm sorry for going on and on about someone you don't know. She's my best friend, we've always been together, and she looks out for me all the time. I'm sure you have someone similar? Though, I can't imagine anyone scolding you, Kira-san."

Honoka looked on expectantly, waiting for a reply with brimming curiosity. "I've been scolded a lot," Tsubasa muttered, though her words were equal parts truth and lies. "I was a fledgling once too, although the reprimands didn't come from close friends like yours."

"A sensei then?" The White Knight chirped, as if she was speaking to a friend rather than her mortal enemy. "Umi-chan's father was my mentor and I got both earfuls of sermons and bruises from him too."

Tsubasa just nodded. Only the emperor reprimanded her. No one else dared, and it was not because of how fierce she was but because they feared the emperor greatly. Mikadon swordmasters and military officers spent time with her only at his leave, and then afterwards, if she so much as failed to answer a question, her body would hurt so much that even sleep eluded her. Each and every blow hardened her, however, and with Anju's numbing tonics, the time came when physical blows no longer fazed her.

That was when the emperor resorted to mental punishments and reinforcements.

"_Tsubasa." The Emperor of Mikado's voice was like a resonant drum, deep and commanding. It rumbled and echoed within the cell Tsubasa called her room until only a dissonant and chaotic amalgamation of sounds jarred her ears. "I am pleased that you have survived the operation unscathed. How does it feel, to leave humanity behind? Liberating, is it not?"_

_The girl shivered at the corner of her chamber, with a lion's black pelt underneath her to keep her warm. She had killed the beast herself, but she felt so helpless and vulnerable now. Her arms shook as her mind frayed, unable to combine thoughts to anything coherent. She always thought that pain could be enslaved, but now she huddled in a tight ball like a frightened child, crying in agony. _

_The stitched wound above her womb still bled. _

_The emperor lowered his huge hand on her head, its broadness covering her crown almost completely. She trembled beneath it for her instincts knew that that hand was capable of cruel things. She had learned it firsthand. Yet, the hand was beguilingly gentle, patting her head and rubbing her brown hair. When she finally gathered the courage to relax under the contact, Tsubasa found herself being lifted from her lion pelt by the collar and gazing back towards a monster's red eyes. _

"_With this, you will have no future." He said as he forcefully opened her kimono to see the bandages around her stomach. "A sword has no need for a past, so I have kindly erased that for you. And since a weapon has no need for a future as well, I have removed that for you too. Are you not pleased?"_

_Tsubasa feared no one, yet she was terrified of this black-hearted man. _

"_I am glad to please you, Your Radiance." She answered as evenly as she could, but she was still half a child. Despite the throats she had slit and the bellies she had opened, Tsubasa was only a girl who had just gotten her first moon's blood. _

"_You will bear no children." The emperor declared with some shadow of happiness in his tone. "You will please no man either. There is no room for a woman's weakness in you, Tsubasa. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes, my liege." He would have torn out her heart as well if that did not kill her. The emperor wanted a sharp blade in the guise for a human being, and thus he tempered and grinded at her humanity until only a sliver remained. _

"_Then lick your wounds for now, my little lion, and once you are whole again, we will resume your training."_

_The emperor left with his robes billowing after his every step. The heavy door of her cell slammed shut afterwards, blocking all light from the outside. The girl crawled back to her corner again and pulled the black pelt around her, inhaling its dead yet musty stench. The area just below her stomach ached badly, but she must endure it. The more pain she overcame, the lesser she felt the next time she was struck or wounded, or so the emperor had told her. By suffering through what could be considered a stab wound, would it no longer hurt whilst she was in battle? Tsubasa did not know the answer to that, so she just hugged herself and gritted her teeth. Anju would come, would she not? The princess always did her best to alleviate Tsubasa's suffering and this would be no different, even if it meant that she would be punished as well. _

"Kira-san?" A pair of blue eyes peered at Tsubasa, tearing her away from the mists of her past. "Am I really talking too much? Um… g-gomen. I'm… actually quite nervous. I never thought that I would be speaking to you like this so I-I don't how to act and what not."

_All that because of this woman._

The Black Knight was raised to combat the White Knight, and thus the emperor had trained her relentlessly and brutally. She lived for nothing else but to excel in combat and to remove the threat of the White Knight from the battlefield. Tsubasa had become a weapon because Honoka existed.

"Kousaka-san…" She looked at her feeling hollow, her green eyes devoid of any emotion. "Keep talking. I'm not much of a storyteller, but you seem to have a lot of tales to tell." _I want to know why you are this kind of person. Why are you so whole, when I am so empty?_

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you have a family?" She asked the first thing that came to mind, though the necessity to know was not quite there.

"Of course." Honoka evidently did not expect the question either but she humored it nonetheless. "My family owns a couple of sweets shops, one in our hometown in the Sonoda province and another in the capital. It was actually my grandfather who founded it because apparently he had a real sweet tooth and loved to cook, while my grandmother has always been known for her red bean paste recipe. So, I guess it was a match made in heaven. Otou-san didn't like sweets but my okaa-san does, so he took over the family business to impress her or something."

As the White Knight shared her story, she looked upon the fire that blazed in front of them, oblivious to Tsubasa's gaze. Behind her veiled absinthe-green eyes, the Black Knight tried to imagine her companion's tale. She attempted to visualize the red beans boiling away in a pot and wondered how a house filled with glutinous rice flour, sugar, and candies smelled like.

"Dad would cook the beans for hours. Hours! He's so patient with it and just seems to know when they're done." Honoka continued with fondness and in a way that implied that she used to watch her father as a little girl. "He doesn't even measure out how much sugar the recipes need and just eyeballs everything. Mom scolds him sometimes about that, complaining that Yukiho and I wouldn't learn how it's done without proper recipes, but all he'll say is that he goes by feel." The ginger then did her best to mimic her father's deep baritone, "He would say, 'the beans tell me when they're done.' Or something like that."

"Your father is a reliable man," Tsubasa would speak every now and then to let Honoka know she was listening. Then, like a precocious child, the Kaguyan would bob her head and prattle on.

"He is!" The ginger smiled brightly, proudly. "Too bad I didn't have a brother who can take after him. Yukiho is more interested in reading books and practicing sums than spending time in the kitchen. My younger sister wants to be a scholar, you see, and she's almost done with her studies. She studies so hard sometimes that the candle would singe her eyebrows." Honoka's laugh was jovial but also sad, like there were tears lurking behind mirth. Tsubasa heard it, but she did not care enough to point it out for she was so engrossed with the Kaguyan's story. Honoka's tale sounded so impossibly warm and inexplicably normal. Her life was that of an ordinary young woman who belonged to a close-knit and loving family. Such a setting was so unfamiliar to Tsubasa that she wondered if the other woman was only making it up.

"You grew up with your family? But… what about your training?" For the Black Knight, her whole life had been training. There were no encouraging words from a sturdy father figure, no loving support from a caring mother. All she had were steel and aches.

"Um… I didn't know I was the White Knight until I was around twelve or so." The mushrooms were all gone now and only fire remained. Honoka placed the leaf-plate down and sighed tiredly against the rock at her back.

_Twelve?_ Tsubasa's eyes narrowed, "That was around the time when I first began my missions. I was a fully trained warrior by then."

"I… I know." Honoka replied quietly. "When you emerged as the Black Knight, panic swept over Kaguya. The empress did a country-wide search for the person who will be able to deflect Mikado's champion. I'm her daughter's friend so I was passed over for a long time until…"

Blue gazed at green, and at that moment, Tsubasa saw what despair actually looked like. It was reflected in Honoka's eyes, a deep sorrow that seemed to make time stand still. The White Knight looked away first after a few heartbeats, maybe worried that her nemesis had seen what lurked within. She said, "It was the high priestess at the time who found out that I was the person they searched for. The very next day, I was sent to Sonoda-sensei for training. Dad wasn't happy. He… he didn't want either of his girls to be involved in this war, so he charged into the castle and demanded that I be returned to him. He's my father, so he has every right to do that, but when he saw me holding Tsuki he just crumbled."

"I was excited about it at the time," Honoka chuckled sheepishly. "I was a born to be a hero! How cool was that, right? So I worked hard, trained, and did my best to live up to the name. But when I first crossed swords with you, that was when I realized what I really wanted to be."

"And what is that?"

"Take over my dad's shop. Making treats for everyone and watching their happy faces as they enjoy the food, I don't think anything else would make me happier. My best friends love the sweets my dad makes, every single one of them, and I hope there will come a time when I can make them smile with the recipes my dad has created, maybe add a pinch of my own creation too, hehe. I want to be able to make desserts for a niece or a nephew too, if Yukiho would have them, or maybe my own kid. I don't know…" A sniffle broke Honoka's hopeful tale, and when Tsubasa looked up, she saw the ginger quickly wiping away the tears that strayed down her cheek.

"This is weird…" the White Knight chuckled in spite of her urge to cry. "I've never told anyone of my dreams since I was a little girl. And now I'm telling you, of all people, about it. You must think I'm pathetic, huh? That's okay… I don't think I've ever been a respectable warrior in your eyes anyway, and I accept that. You've always been better—"

"If you think this is so terrible, why do you still fight?" Tsubasa interjected, her voice inflamed with a bit of anger even though its tone remained as even as ever. "It doesn't sound like you're being forced to, and I find it hard to see Kaguya compelling you to keep fighting against your will."_ Kaguya has always been weak._

"I fight not because I'm told to fight. To tell you the truth, I have no desire for fame or glory, at least not anymore. I've done too many things and saw just as much to want something as silly as that. I just want to protect my family and my friends. If… if I don't fight you, then you will come with your army and put them in danger. I can't stand that. They're my world, so even though I always feel like running away whenever I see your banner across the field, I can't. Because you'll hurt my family and everyone I cherish, and that scares me more than you scare me." The quivers in Honoka's words vanished, replaced by grim determination reminiscent of the fiery warrior's voice on the battlefield.

Tsubasa had nothing to say to that. To feel duty-bound to defend loved ones was supposed to be emotionally moving, but she had never felt like that before. Her family was unknown to her and the country she served only revolved around a single entity, a person who wore black roses upon his robes. Yet, as much as emotions have been robbed from her, the Black Knight felt something akin to pity for her companion, though while she could not imagine the White Knight's world as vividly as the latter had described it, Honoka was not lying. Tsubasa could smell lies—as she had been trained to do—but there was not a smidge of it from the ginger's voice. It was as if Honoka was laying her heart bare in front of her, shamelessly yet fearfully. And, in a way, Tsubasa found it quite brave of her.

Still, the White Knight was foolish to let her enemy know all of these things. Even though the circumstances had given them reprieve from their unending duels, their identities remained the same. So the brunette said, "I will still do that, you know? That's my goal. To defeat you and bring victory for my country are my objectives. Many will die; Kaguyans and Mikadons, it makes no difference. We will both lose more in the struggle just as we have already lost many in our previous encounters. Telling me this won't change that."

"I have no intention to simply letting that happen—"

Without preamble, Tsubasa closed her fist around Honoka's throat, squeezing tightly as she pinned the other woman against the rock behind her. "I can kill you now when you're weak and vulnerable," growled the Black Knight. "And you won't be able to do anything about it, now would you?" She clamped down harder until the ginger wheezed. "Even now you can't even remove my hand from your neck." Fear immediately tarnished Honoka's blue eyes, turning whatever confidence and comfort she had a moment prior into nothing but air. Her mouth opened as her air supply began to run out.

"Are you afraid?" Tsubasa's voice was purposely quiet, forcing her companion to strain to hear. Honoka was too busy gasping for breath to provide a proper response, but the trembling of her shoulders and lips already spoke volumes. "I may let you sleep without letting you know that you will never wake up. I can poison you at any moment or slit your throat whenever I please. Be afraid and nurture that fear. It might just allow you to live a little while longer." These were the words she held close to her withered heart. It was a prayer taught to her by the emperor as a child. To be constantly afraid meant that a person would be always aware and distrustful. Such qualities were invaluable in this game for survival. But then the image of brown floppy-eared puppy she had cared for as a child flashed in her mind. Tsubasa saw its wagging tail and its soft pink tongue lolling on the side of its mouth. She recalled how loyal it had been and how playful, how it filled her days with happiness. But then, like usual, the day in which she had to squeeze the life out of its neck crawled out from within the caverns of her memories. The puppy's whimpers and squirms, and how its eyes looked upon her for mercy; all these were superimposed over the White Knight's face.

Tsubasa recoiled and let go of the ginger's neck, momentarily asking herself if that puppy's eyes had been blue too.

"I-I am… scared." Honoka fought to catch her breath, though the wound on her side gave her a hard time. "I'm scared that I won't be able to go back to Eli-chan and the others, to my family. I am plenty afraid, Kira-san, but I know you won't kill me, not here. Why did you save me otherwise?"

Tsubasa recalled the White Knight's resigned blue eyes as she left the cave for the first time. She knew that Honoka had been fearful for her life then, and she had felt that she was betrayed. But then the Black Knight returned with antidotes and medicines in spite of all her doubts. No, the ginger was not afraid of her now, at least unafraid that she would be killed in cold blood. Tsubasa realized that mistake, that by giving hope, she had, in turn, eradicated despair even for a little bit. In spite of herself and her beliefs, she did not feel bad about it.

Not one bit.

The Black Knight smirked, approving of her companion's guts. "Just remember who we are."

"That's a little hard to forget…" Honoka chuckled weakly, unsure what the brunette's intentions were. She rubbed at her neck, massaging out the tension and the pain.

"Good." Tsubasa stood up and went to one corner of the cave to retrieve the herbs she had saved for Honoka's treatment. "As I've already said, we can't stay here forever so you will have to heal as quickly as possible. I'll have to change your poultice and clean the wound. How does it feel right now?"

"It still hurts a lot but it's more bearable now, I guess. Um…"

"Then take your shirt off and let me take a look. Maybe I can remove the stitches already. I only used twine, not the best to keep under the skin for long periods of time. I may have been able to save you from the ninjas' poison, but I won't be able to help you against sepsis." Tsubasa laid her materials in front of the Kaguyan, then offered a few petals of moonshade. "Chew on this. It'll help with the pain."

"Um… Kira-san…a-ano…"

"Yes?" The Black Knight quirked an eyebrow at the fact that Honoka was squirming and red-faced, looking at the cave wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"D-do… do I have to?"

"Have to what?"

"Um… strip…"

"Just down to the waist so I can change the bandages. I already cleaned your chest bindings in order to serve as replacements." Tsubasa had been so focused on what she had to do and her own thoughts about their conversation that it took her a moment to realize that Honoka must be embarrassed to bare her body in front of a stranger. Remembering that she was now treating a conscious patient had her coughing at her straightforwardness. _Right, I have to deal with modesty now. _The White Knight was horrified at the prospect, that was evident enough, but the wound was in a rather compromising place, and there was no other way to reach it but to completely shed her upper clothing.

So, the Black Knight proposed a solution. "Why don't you pretend I'm this Umi-chan you trust so much? I just need to—"

"T-that's even worse!" Now Honoka's face was deep crimson, which was astounding considering how much blood she had lost recently.

"Then just deal with it," Tsubasa sighed in exasperation. "I'll be quick about it. And I won't look…" That was a lie, of course, for it was impossible to see the wound without getting an eyeful of Honoka's breasts. The brunette found the latter's bashfulness amusing though, for they were both women and she had seen more than enough pairs to care for another one.

"O-okay…"

To give the ginger some privacy, Tsubasa busied herself with the herbs and wove together a poultice out of grasses sprinkled with fungi spores that had antiseptic properties and a blanket of moonshade leaves and petals. She tied these together and prepared the replacement bandages before turning around to heat her dagger in the fire. By the time she returned to Honoka, the latter had already shed her upper garments and was shyly covering her breasts with a forearm.

The Kaguyan was definitely an erotic sight, but Tsubasa was nothing but to the point and professional. "Don't move, understand?" The area around the wound was still red and angry, but the lesion was closing well. Tsubasa wiped around it to make sure it was clean. "The twine will have to stay for another day or so, but you're almost out of the woods. May I?" With Honoka's permission, the brunette guided the other woman's hand and lifted a breast just slightly so that she could fit the new poultice over the wound and wrap it with bandages. Beneath her palm, she felt her companion's fingers quiver, and when she looked up, she found Honoka intently looking at the campfire, also doing her best to remain comfortable at such close proximity. Tsubasa noted that the White Knight's hands were larger than her own.

She encircled Honoka's torso a few times until the wrappings had ran out and tied the loose ends with a neat knot. "That should do it for now. You'll be sleepy again but sleep helps flesh mend fast—" Her words were interrupted by a pair of fingers clumsily trailing down her cheek. She froze in place and narrowed her eyes in instinctual suspicion. She disliked having a hand anywhere near her neck, but the ginger's fingers were gentle and barely touching the soiled strip of cloth she had used to patch up the cut there. When she looked up, she found a thoughtful frown on Honoka's face.

"I thought that was a deep cut…" The White Knight spoke more to herself than Tsubasa. "You've been looking out for me and I didn't even ask about the injuries I caused you. Um…"

The brunette grabbed the Kaguyan's wrist, unable to stand the closeness of the hand to her throat. "It's not a cause for worry. You hesitated, so it's barely a scratch."

Honoka remained skeptic of how Tsubasa could just wave a wound off like that as if it was nothing, but she backed off, gaving the latter's hand a squeeze and then smiling. Tsubasa noted that she had a charming smile, an easy smile that could be very dazzling under the sun. She liked Honoka's smile and she was sure many others did too.

"But what about your head, Kira-san? I was so worried I thought your skull cracked when you hit that rock." Truth be told, the concussion still took its toll on her. Tsubasa tired more easily than she remembered and there were instances in which her vision would blur. The condition had eased off after a good night's rest, and though she still suffered headaches, all the complications were bearable enough for her to be functional. For once in her life, she was thankful of the heavy helm she always wore to battle.

"Never mind that," said the Black Knight as she pulled the Kaguyan's clothing up to her shoulder. She then flashed an arrogant smirk at her direction, "I have a hard head."

Honoka paused and blinked at that, only to devolve into a fit of giggles. The blush on her cheeks was no longer from bashfulness but from mirth, more pink than red. Her laughter was like a shimmer of chimes, lively and happy. Even her eyes smiled. "I didn't think the infamous Black Knight had a sense of humor."

A small smile of appreciation remained on Tsubasa's lips, "Not typically, no. Jests are rare in Mikado." She stared at the White Knight's joyful eyes, those clear blues that always seemed so determined in the battlefield, and found something new in them, a young woman who was made to hold a sword by fate. Honoka was not so different from her in that regard, was she? Their origins were different, and the path they walked was like night and day, but underneath it all, they were the same.

"Really?" Asked the White Knight as Tsubasa sat next to her against the rock. "Is Mikado really that scary?"

The brunette chuckled at that, "It depends on what you consider scary. Mikado is brutal, strict to its citizen and more so to its soldiers, but that's what makes it powerful, I think."

"Kaguya just wants to remain peaceful," Honoka mused as she rested her head on the rock behind her. "Must Mikado ruin that? The war began before we were born so I don't even know the root of it all."

_The emperor wants Kaguya's treasures._ Tsubasa tossed a twig into the flames. "Even if we knew what started it, too much blood had been shed to stop it now. Hatred has been planted in both countries' hearts. My people want to erase your country from the map and make it a Mikadon province."

"How cruel of them!" The Kaguyan exclaimed, "Though… I can say the same for mine. Some of our soldiers want to take the fighting onto your land. So much of ours have been ruined…"

The information they exchanged were common knowledge by this point, so Tsubasa commended the White Knight for keeping more sensitive information to herself. She could probably squeeze them out of her if she chose to and force her into giving her insider intelligence._ Not now._ The Black Knight decided. _Not here._

"One of us has to die first before either of us can see the light at the end of the tunnel we call this war. When we meet in battle again, I—" A heavy weight upon her shoulder stopped her monotonous vow. Honoka had dozed off due to moonshade, as she expected, but she did not anticipate that the Kaguya would carelessly sleep like this in the presence of an enemy. Honoka leaned against her shoulder, breathing evenly.

"You should be very easy to kill, Kousaka-san," Tsubasa said quietly as she lowered the ginger back onto the cot where she would be more comfortable. "You're so vulnerable and your heart is soft. But…that's the very reason why I can't make myself to leave you to die." As she watched the Kaguya sleep, she swept away the orange strands that troubled Honoka's fair face and guiltlessly touched her slightly parted lips. They were softer now, unlike before when they cracked and parched in illness. The White Knight's lips were now healthy-looking, ripe to be taken for a kiss.

_Maybe in another lifetime._

For she was a lion, and a lion's heart should not be swayed by human frailties.


	25. Ch22 Love and Peace

**Athyra: **Yet another long long chapter because I keep rambling DX It's all tabby's fault! Sorry for the delay so here it is, word blocks and Rin being all over the place XD; Hopefully readers can see everything she does here is justified. As always, please check out our tumblr website for artworks and thank you for reading this story! Any feedback is welcome!

**ghikiJ:** the long awaited chapter! So many feels going on in this one so I'm sure the wait would be worth it! Thanks for your continued support!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act IV: First Turn  
**

**Chapter 22 – Love and Peace  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And we're here nya!"

Beaming, Rin opened her arms wide and twirled down the hallway in the inn. The group of four had arrived at Orihime, a small town known for its hot springs, sweet potatoes, and pickled vegtables. The weary travelers were eager to relax, especially the Kaguyans who were told numerous tales about the soothing power of steaming mountain spring waters.

"Whatever, anything to shut you up would be welcomed," Nico grumbled and dumped their belongings on the tatami, her wary red eyes scanning their suite for rats. Rin threw herself towards her beloved playmate in response.

"Nope, hot springs makes Rin very, _very _excited nya!"

"Hanayo, please take your cat off of me."

The princess pretended to protest but obediently allowed the smiling brunette to peel her person off of the disgruntled ninja. Purring loudly, she pecked Hanayo's cheek before bouncing towards their luggage. "Come on, let's strip and hop in already!"

"Your endless energy astounds me," Nico waved her hand in exasperation. Her gaze were trained around the upturned baggages and the mess Rin left behind. "You kids go ahead, I have actual work to do."

"I-I'll stay and help. Rin-chan, maybe you can show Maki-chan around?"

Hanayo's offer brought a small, affectionate smile on their guardian's usually sour face. "And this is why you're my favorite. Well then, get out of the room, I can't take any more of your hyper-dancing."

Rin paused in the middle of her exuberant stretches. "Rin wasn't dancing! Rin was preparing for the hot springs- ah! No fair, Nico-chan, Rin wants to be petted too!"

"You don't get any. Shoo."

Chartreuse eyes narrowed playfully as Nico spoke to Hanayo in patient tones. While she was slightly envious that she wasn't getting as much attention, she was mostly pleased how close the two were becoming. She loved the fact that their snappy bodyguard was so kind towards the brunette, because that was how the latter deserved to be treated.

Because, really, Rin could not recall any instance that Hanayo was able to converse like a normal girl with anyone. Back in Tenkatsu, the handmaiden was always occupied with chores expected of her station. Her interactions with fellow servants were always brief and to the point by necessity, as the nobles demanded them to be at their constant beck and call. Actions that were thought to be audacious were immediately beaten down. There was only so much Rin could do to intervene at the harsh court of Antares.

And to think, they would be back in that cage in less than two days.

Rin shook her head defiantly, refusing to think about the suffocating reality ahead and adamantly clinging to the dream-like present. She had yet to show the Kaguyans the wonders of this particular inn after all!

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Maki leaving the suite briskly, perhaps going to the changing room near the hot springs. She hesitated briefly, debating whether to catch up to her friend or to go ahead with her plan. The redhead had been quiet, not that it was unusual, but she had a contemplative expression the whole time that made Rin worry if something was bothering her.

_That won't do! Wait for Rin, Maki-chan! Rin just needs to take care of something first! _The princess pumped her fist, reminiscent of her buddy Honoka, before dashing out of their suite and down the hallway in a different direction towards the kitchen.

The Atsume Inn was located in the outskirts of Orihime, run by an elderly couple that Rin was rather familiar with. Years ago, when her sister Hikari has yet to be ordered to go wed a foreign prince, the elder Hoshizora used to bring her and Hanayo here to get away from the stifling atmosphere of the capital. The quaint and peaceful place was just what they needed to relax, and Rin was relying upon this soothing atmosphere this time as well.

She missed Hikari dearly, as she was closest to her out of all her older sisters. Her training sessions with Nico reminded her of Hikari, but at the same time it felt different in a good way. Unlike the elder Hoshizora who pampered her sometimes, the ninja never held back and was always frank in her reprimands. She let Rin learn from experience before correcting any mistakes or give advice.

And Rin loved it! She found it so much easier to learn through action than concepts scribbled on paper, and the bodyguard's rare praises made her want to try even harder. For lunch earlier today, Nico even allowed her to hunt for a bigger game, and she was able to meet the older woman's standards with a successful catch. She suppressed the urge to scratch an itchy cut on her arm, slightly disappointed that the scab would not form into an awesome scar to be displayed proudly. She had voiced that thought earlier and was instantly chided by a peeved Maki and worried Hanayo.

Rin's bouncy steps gradually slowed to a melancholic stroll as the quiet rustling of her socks echoed in the empty hallway. The scent of sulfur that permeated the air lulled her into an odd trance, creating an otherworldly sensation that she was the only living person on this realm. She always wandered off on her own, but this was the first time that she became so aware of being by herself. Unsettled, she almost looked over her shoulder to see if her best friend was struggling to keep up, and felt guilty for even thinking of such a thing.

"_P-p-p-please d-d-don't send me a-away."_

The handmaiden's shaky words from days ago felt like a slug to her stomach even now. Perhaps Hanayo could sense the intangible plan forming in Rin's mind? She had always been too dependent on the brunette, but the selfish part of her refused to part from the latter either. The debate was still on-going within the princess' head, though the closer they approached Tenkatsu, the clearer the conclusion became.

_Kayochin would be so much better off with Maki-chan and Nico-chan, and everyone in Kaguya._

The nausea returned full force, making her falter in her steps. The sudden rush of loneliness brought a familiar sting in her eyes, something she had not experienced since she left the capital for Kaguya. Automatically, she resumed sprinting down the hallway as if to shake off that horrid sense of vulnerability.

"Obaa-san! Four deluxe bowls of Secret Recipe Ramen for dinner please!"

Her abrupt arrival at the kitchen had the old lady jump in shock. She rubbed her head sheepishly, realizing how loud she must have been. Before she could apologize, the inn owner gave her an amiable smile.

"Ara, you're the guest who came in with the three horses earlier, correct? Fufu, what a lively girl you are… ne, jii-chan, did you hear ojou-chan's orders just now?"

"Aye, I heard 'er loud'n'clear, woman," the husband, who was also the chef, gave Rin a pleased grin. "Not a lot o' people know about the secret menu, ojou-chan. I'll have it up fer ya in a jiffy!"

Nostalgia filled her heart as the princess placed her hands behind her and rolled on her heels. The elderly couple remained as friendly as she remembered, though their ages really showed through their white hair and wizening wrinkles. How many years had it been since she last came here? "Ah, could you prepare them a bit later? We're planning to dip in the hot springs first. Best way to start the night after all nya~"

She almost winced at the slip-up, for the old lady squinted her eyes at her headwrap and nervous grin. She wondered if a few strands of her orange tresses poked out from under the cover. "Ojou-chan… are you-?"

"Ahaha, well, Rin will be back later for the ramen nya!"

She wanted to hit herself. It was difficult to keep her speech normal especially when she was depressed or uncertain, like now. The elderly couple, however, merely glanced at each other knowingly and sent her a fond expression. "Welcome back, hime-sama… no, ojou-chan! Please, enjoy your stay here. We're just glad to see you well. Extra bamboo stalks, one boiled egg and an extra bowl of rice for your friend, right?"

"Obaa-san, Ojii-san… arigatou nya!" Rin gave them a grateful bow before running down the corridor with lighter heart. In spite of all the awful memories she had of Antares, she still cherished precious people and moments like these. Her speed increased as joy slowly overtook the dread that threatened to overwhelm her earlier. The leash seemed to loosen around her neck the faster she moved, granting her a sense of invincibility and euphoria. When she spotted red hair just at the corner, her heart swelled even more and urged her to share this happiness with her friend.

"Maki-chan!"

The noblewoman jolted but pointedly ignored her as they entered the changing room together. The spacey chamber provided several screens so occupants could undress in private, so why didn't Maki go ahead with it? She should have arrived long before Rin yet here she was, still holding the folded towel and change of yukata within her arms as her eyes darted around skeptically.

"Hmm, did Maki-chan get lost nya? Or were you waiting for Rin?"

"N-No, of course not!"

The sight of her friend's reddened ears had her giggling. "Don't worry, Rin won't tell anyone nya~"

Violet eyes narrowed in indignation as Maki whirled around to glare at her. Their gazes met briefly, and the taller girl stiffened as that thoughtful expression appeared on her visage again. She swallowed and pursed her lips, as if she wanted to say something and looked really troubled in articulating what was on her mind.

"What's wrong, Maki-chan?"

"...Nothing."

Pouting, Rin stepped closer only to blink in surprise when her friend immediately backed away. She took another step but received the same response yet again. With her cheeks puffed up even more, she persisted until Maki's back hit the wall with a muffled thud.

"W-what?"

"Maki-chan, why is your face so red nya?" Really concerned now, she tiptoed and reached for the taller girl's forehead. Before her hand could come in contact, it was caught in a vice grip. The force startled her, causing a squeaky mewl to leave her mouth as she stumbled forward. The blush on the redhead's cheeks darkened at their resulting proximity, her violet eyes wide while her lips trembled rather helplessly.

Rin had to steady herself by placing her other hand beside Maki's head, still tip-toeing so she could take a proper look at the latter. Why was Maki frozen like this? She almost appeared frightened with her gaze unfocused. Rin desperately wanted to comfort her somehow, so she leaned in without a second thought.

Her lips felt just as soft and warm as the other two times they kissed, making the shorter girl smile as she closed her eyes and tilted her head for more intimate contact. Maki loosened her grip around Rin's wrist and lightly slid down her arm to rest on her shoulder, bringing goosebumps to the latter's skin. The princess felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, solely immersed in this pleasant heat between them. The burst of joy was indescribable but Rin knew that she wanted more. Her hands itched to feel more of Maki as her fingers slipped through those silky maroon tresses to cup the latter's cheek. Wanting to prolong this wonderful sensation, she experimentally moved her mouth against the taller girl's, grinning when she heard and felt a quiet sound rumbling in her partner's throat. Rin parted her lips then, for instincts beckoned her to lick and taste more of the beautiful redhead.

The world suddenly spun and she found herself on the floor. Her bums hurt from the fall as she blinked up at Maki in bewilderment.

"W-What d-did you think y-you were doing?" The heiress' voice was shrill in borderline panic as she gasped for breath and hugged her towel to her chest like a lifeline.

"E-Eh? Rin… Rin just wanted…" Even she was at a loss now. What did she want, exactly? Certainly, she wanted to cheer up her friend but that objective slightly shifted the more they kissed. Ever since Nico told her about Nozomi and special love, Rin only became more certain of her feelings for Maki day by day. It was confusing, sometimes so much that she had to act on instinct, otherwise she wouldn't know how to contain the torrent of emotions in her chest. Therefore, she replied with sheer honesty. "Rin just wanted to kiss you nya."

The redhead's breathing quickened in shock as her shoulders drooped and her expression relaxed. "Y-y-you…"

"Maki-chan enjoys it too, right?" Rin recalled how her pretty violet gaze had that dazed gleam whenever they kissed, and that enthralling sight always sent her to a restless spell, like she needed to do something else to bring more variety of expressions in those eyes.

"I don't!" Maki snarled hastily, her tone wild in frenzy. "J-Just because you wanted to k-kiss me doesn't mean you can just do it! What am I supposed to think about that? Imi wakan nai! I… I'm… it's giving me a lot of stress!"

Chartreuse eyes widened at how the redhead was acting, which was reminiscent of a cornered critter. Carefully, Rin stood up and gave her a faint smile. "Maki-chan, if you don't want Rin to do it again, please just tell Rin, ne?" She held up her hands in attempts to calm down the taller girl. "Rin won't do it again."

_Not that Rin will have the chance to anyway. Tenkatsu is where we will part. _The thought slipped traitorously into her mind, and it hurt her more than Maki's rejection. The curves to her lips flattened as she lowered her gaze to the tatami floor. "Gomen ne, Maki-chan, truly."

She entered the adjacent storage room without looking back, sliding the door shut before slowly dropping to her knees. She covered her face with a trembling hand and struggled to keep the fear at bay. Their fantastic journey was coming to an end, so perhaps it was better to end things this way. The pang in her heart grew, forcing her to bite her lips to suppress any whimper since that might trouble Maki further. She yanked the headwrap off of her hair and slapped her cheeks in determination.

_No, not yet_. The hot springs awaited her and her friends. She vowed to make their last stop before the capital as perfect as possible. There was still time to fix the mess between her and the redhead. She swiftly undressed and dumped her clothes into a wicker basket. After shoving the hamper onto the shelf, she sloppily wrapped a towel around herself before dashing back into the changing room.

"Come on, Maki-chan! Rin is going in first!" Unable to look at the heiress just yet, she ran past the motionless girl and headed for the screen door to paradise. The scent of sulfur became even sharper as a burst of steam greeted her. Her body shivered from the cold air as she scanned the modest area, fenced by bamboo walls and thick bushes. Without further ado, she skipped across the stone tiles and hopped into the searing water. She yowled involuntarily, though she welcomed the distraction as the heat burned away all her chaotic thoughts. Her spirits rose again as she hummed a chirpy childhood song and waited for her friends' arrival.

Soon enough, Nico joined her in the scalding pond with an especially fierce scowl.

"You, cat girl, what happened between you and Maki-chan earlier?"

Rin squirmed under those accusing red eyes. Guilt stabbed her chest as she mumbled weakly. "N-Nothing…"

"Rin!"

"H-hai!" She sat up straight upon the harsh call and peered nervously at the black-haired woman. Of course Nico would be protective of the physician. Based on the stories she's heard, the two Kaguyans had known each other almost just as long as Rin knew Hanayo. Her blood boiled in rage at the idea of someone doing the same to her best friend, which in turn intensified her guilt. The ninja had every right to be furious. Before she could stammer a weak apology, Nico let out a long, deep sigh.

"You know what… it's something the two of you need to work out. I don't want to get in the middle of this," Nico shrugged and readjusted the towel wrapped around her long hair, ensuring that it would not get wet, "I just might make it worse."

"N-Nico-chan isn't mad nya?"

"I am," she growled exasperatedly, "but I underestimated how dumb you are so it's technically my fault for telling you about Nozomi and me. Anyway, Hanayo is with her right now so it should be fine. If anyone can talk sense into Maki-chan, it's Hanayo."

Relieved and pleased at their guardian's vote of confidence in the brunette, Rin nudged the former with her elbow. "Nico-chan really likes Kayochin nya~"

"Of course. She doesn't give me a migraine as much as you two troublesome cats."

"Rin can really trust Nico-chan to take care of Kayochin then!"

The black-haired woman frowned at her earnest but somber voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing~" Rin plastered a bright grin on her face as she scooted closer to the petite ninja. "Ooh, Nico-chan sure has some awesome scars!" Faint lines could be seen marring the older woman's fair skin below her collar bones, and there must be more hidden beneath the towel wrapped around her body. "Hmm, but so flat nya…"

"What did you just say?!" Bristling, Nico jabbed a finger at the princess' own lack of breasts. "You're in no position to say anything about me!"

"But Rin is younger… and Nozomi-chan, Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan and Eli-chan all felt so nice and soft nya~"

"What the- you groped them? Like that shameless miko?!"

"Of course not," Rin tilted her head innocently. "Rin only hugged them, but Rin is short so it can't be helped nya~"

"Wow, you're not as innocent as you look, damn brat-"

"Nya? What do you mean, Nico-chan? But uuuu, Rin didn't get to hug Umi-chan…"

"Hnnff! There's nothing on that one anyway-"

"Ah! Nico-chan's in no position to say that!"

"You little-!"

The tense atmosphere between them broke as they chased each other in the hot spring, splashing and yelling as they comically waddled through the scalding water. When the screening door slid open, Rin stilled and gingerly glanced at the silhouette obscured by the steam. Distracted, she couldn't avoid a splatter of water and choked from Nico's relentless assault.

"Serves you right, ill-mannered kid!"

"Why do I have be here to babysit children?" Maki's drawl was barely audible as she bashfully approached them. She continued to complain about the lack of personal space while Nico barked in the background, but Rin wasn't really listening. Curious eyes trailed over the redhead's almost-nude form, noting how the towel clung to her curves and emphasized those long, creamy legs. Beads of sweat were already forming on her enticing neck, which beckoned for the cat-like girl nuzzle and maybe do something more. Heat rushed to her face while her throat felt inexplicably parched as she licked her chapped lips.

Blinking, she stamped down on that horrible train of thoughts, frustrated by this unfamiliar but very compelling urge to touch Maki in any way possible. The redhead was still evidently upset with the way she ignored Rin and clutched at the hem of her towel. The princess tore her gaze away from Maki's thighs and spoke sheepishly. "Eh? Rin likes to have company in the hot springs, because it's livelier than way nya!"

Hearing no reply from the heiress, she turned her attention back to their guardian only to find a bemused stare.

"You two exasperate me."

"Nya?" "W-What?"

"Nevermind. Is Hanayo still changing?"

"Yes, she told me to go ahead," Maki's brows were furrowed and her arms folded as she purposely turned away from the two already in the water.

"Mou, Rin misses Kayochin already~"

Pouting, Rin draped her arms around Nico and rested her chin on the towel wrapped around the latter's head. The ninja snarled and tried to shake her off, making her giggle and hold on even tighter. Was that a challenge? Then she definitely won't lose! After a few minutes of splashing and thrashing, the small bodyguard huffed loudly and sank to her seat. The princess purred loudly in triumph before squeezing the older woman one more time. She knew that Nico could have easily thrown her off but instead tolerated their playful wrestling. She will really miss hanging out with her.

"Nico-chan daisuki nya~!"

"Hai, hai... I'm lovable, I know I know."

Rin simply grinned, inwardly agreeing though kept it to herself. No point to give up a valuable ammunition just yet!

Chartreuse eyes soon trailed back to the redhead before she knew it. Maki's cheeks were flushed prettily, probably because of the steam or she was still embarrassed about the lack of privacy. The heiress gingerly dipped her toe in the hotspring to test the temperature, only to yelp from the heat. She immediately glared at them as if daring them to tease her.

"Come on, Maki-chan, just jump in already… I don't want to hear you complaining about the cold again," Nico drawled and jabbed a finger at the water.

"I wasn't complaining. And I'm not cold."

"... Maki-chan, you're shaking."

Rin once again zoned out as the two Kaguyans argued like an automatic sequence. She badly wanted to hug and kiss Maki again, knowing that the gesture would provide her warmth but she was also just as certain that it would anger her. The redhead would most likely punch her too, and she punched harder than one would expect from a noblewoman.

Still, when Maki finally lowered herself into the water, Rin was drawn to her side like an orange moth to the flame. Before she could pounce though, the startled heiress slapped her face with a wet handkerchief. The loud squelch and her yowl echoed in the yard, followed by Nico's tired sigh.

"W-what do you think you're doing now?!" Hissing, Maki raised her hand to shove the princess away, only to recoil the moment her palm came in contact with the latter's bare shoulder.

Glad that the redhead was somewhat talking to her again, she opened her arms and grinned sincerely. "Rin wants to hug you too! Rin already got bored of Nico-chan~"

"Oi, am I here or what?"

Rin stuck out her tongue at the scowling ninja before sending a bright grin at the fuming redhead. "Maki-chan~ Maki-chan~ Maki-chan~ Let's cuddle nya~"

"W-what!" The taller girl glanced at Rin's outstretched arms and hurriedly averted her gaze before it travelled further down. Her face became just as red as her hair color once again as the cat-like princess scooted closer. She backed away so fast that she hit her back against the stone edge.

"Itai!"

"Maki-chan! Gomen! Are you okay nya?" Stricken, the orange-haired girl tilted her head and neared her friend tentatively. Her eyes involuntarily dropped to the latter's pursed lips, though her view was soon obscured when Maki shoved the handkerchief to her face again.

"I-I'm okay! It's nothing!"

Defeated, Rin sent Nico a helpless look, only to find a thoughtful expression on her face. The black-haired ninja then rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a shooing motion, wordlessly ordering them not to bother her.

Huffing playfully, Rin turned back to Maki and resumed her slow approach. The stone slabs that lined the hot spring pond jut out unevenly, so there was a chance that the redhead might be hurt and was just putting up a tough front. She needed to make sure Maki was truly okay.

"Buueh!? Stop it, Rin!"

"Rin just wants to-"

"_Rin_!"

The edgy tone stopped the princess, and she was suddenly reminded of how upset Maki was earlier. She was horrified by how easily she just allowed her instincts to take over. _Maki-chan was right… Rin really does whatever she wants whenever she wants…_ Her heart ached at the fact she could not touch the taller girl, and it took an awful lot of willpower to return to her seat beside Nico.

The ninja raised an eyebrow at her obedience but casually called out before the awkward silence could settle. "Hanayo, everyone's waiting for you. Come join us before you make my skin all pruny."

"S-Sumimasen…"

Rin perked up at her friend's shy voice and cheerfully waved. "Kayochin~ The water is just right nya! It should do wonders for your ankle!"

The way that the towel was neatly wrapped around Hanayo's form implied that she took a long time to ensure it could not slip off. She was also hugging herself in a way that allowed her to inconspicuously cover a particular spot on her right upper arm. _Ah, that tattoo! Of course Kayochin wouldn't want Nico-chan and Maki-chan to find out!_ Rin regretted not pulling her friend into the water first, for she did not foresee this dilemma earlier. As she scrunched up her face to brainstorm a way for the brunette to enjoy the hot spring without constantly worrying about the mark, Nico stood up and went to the edge where Hanayo was standing indecisively.

"I'm sick of those cats, Hanayo, so why don't I sit here and you take a seat beside me?" The ninja purposefully put herself between Maki and the handmaiden and blocked the view of the latter's upper arm. Red eyes sent Rin a meaningful look after Hanayo hastily did as she were suggested.

_Nico-chan knew? Kayochin must have told her then…_ The princess found herself smiling again as she gazed gratefully at their dependable bodyguard. Again, she became more certain of her plan the more she observed how the two Kaguyans were around her best friend.

Maki glanced between them, seemingly puzzled by all this but she did not push the subject. Instead, she said, "How is your ankle feeling?"

"G-Good," Hanayo whispered timidly, squirming as all pairs of eyes were focused on her. "U-Um, I think it's all healed now…"

"I think so too, but I'll need to take a look at it again later, just to make sure," the physician spoke firmly.

"A-Arigatou." The brunette fidgeted even more now, which made the Nico exhale irritably.

"No need to be shy, Hanayo. Unlike princess cat here, you have a nice body," the black-haired woman's eyes were closed in absolute relaxation as she leaned back against the stone wall. They snapped open when Maki scoffed. "What was that?"

"Nico-chan hasn't grown at all," the redhead twirled a strand of her hair, lips curved in haughtiness.

Before the ninja could erupt, Hanayo hurriedly spoke up. "I-I think Maki-chan h-has a nicer body… she has long slim legs and the right p-proportion… I-I'm rather chubby-"

"No way! You feel so nice to hug-" The heiress' cheeks flamed in mortification, which was mirrored by the handmaiden. "I-I mean, yes, y-you have curves and b-b-bigger…" Frantic violet eyes darted away from where they lingered on the brunette's chest a moment prior. "Anyway, you have the nicer body, Hanayo, end of discussion. Nico-chan, stop laughing!"

The ninja was holding her stomach and twitching in utter amusement. "Oh Maki-chan, I'm embarrassed from watching _you_!"

"Well, I feel sorry looking at _you_!"

This time, Hanayo was unable to stop the two from an all-out argument that involved furious gesturing and angry splashing. Humming, Rin decided to observe them instead of joining them as she usually would. She glanced at her worried friend, fully agreeing with Maki that the latter felt very pleasant to cuddle. Not to mention, she has always considered her handmaiden prettier than any of the ladies at the Antarean court. After all, Hanayo has that gentle aura that made her easy to like.

Giggling proudly, Rin scooted close to her puzzled friend and rested her head on the latter's shoulder. Hanayo was also correct about Maki though. The princess was rather envious of the redhead's long legs and how grown-up she appeared. The gorgeous physician has an austere, almost enigmatic quality that enticed the inquisitive Antarean.

"Maki-chan and Kayochin are both beautiful nya~ Rin could never hope to be as feminine as you both, hehe!"

Upon hearing her proclamation, Maki stopped talking and blinked as her ears slowly turned red. She stared at the water and sank until her chin became submerged. As much as Rin admired the heiress' mature demeanor, it was this child-like side that she adored. She wondered if Maki's flushed ears felt as warm and soft as her lips, and how it would feel to graze her palms along those smooth thighs.

Rin shook her head vehemently for the umpteenth time, angry at her inquisitive mind for always trailing back to such vile thoughts. She concentrated on Hanayo's warmth and soothing voice, interlacing their fingers under the water in order to regain her composure. She felt her friend squeeze back, unconditionally comforting her without asking the reason.

Truly, she was blessed to have Hanayo with her.

_And that's why Rin must let them know. They need to prepare for what things are like in Antares, so they would accept Rin's request about Kayochin._

"So how is Orihime so far nya?"

Nico quirked an eyebrow. "I don't know, we only got to this inn a few hours ago. Admittedly, it's much better than Oogumo. Why?"

"We'll be in Tenkatsu the day after tomorrow," the princess said evenly and kept her gaze at the night sky. Out of her periphery though, she noticed the two Kaguyans' wary expressions from her change in demeanor. "I'm not very good at explaining things so please, Kayochin, tell Nico-chan and Maki-chan a bit more about the court. I know we talked about it back then with our entourage and the Kaguyan council, but here, we can divulge more detailed information."

"Rin…"

She resolutely trained her eyes on the sky, relieved to see tiny glitters dotting the dark canvas. Hanayo's hand trembled slightly but kept her soothing hold on her liege's. In spite of the questions they must have, the Kaguyans listened diligently as the handmaiden began her quiet overview.

Rin also mulled over her own opinion on her birth country. The Antarean court was distinctively black and white. Prejudice was common between people of different stations. There was no mingling, no pleasantry and no defiance. Servants were mere commodity that nobles played like pawns, that they were not to have any free will. Those of lower nobility were expected to grow into their roles as well, that they were meant to assist members of the royal house succeed in their endeavors to strengthen the country.

And Antares was formidable in its own right. Hidden in the mists and highlands, the Hoshizora Clan kept the enigmatic country strong with its numerous ties with foreign lands, connected through marriages. Resources were never lacking, and their defensive diplomacy kept Antares away from the strife that plagued many countries. Internally, the iron reinforcement of stations, beaten within the minds of every individual since his or her birth, kept the land of stars free of rebellions.

"Because that's the way things are, always had been and always will be," Hanayo smiled faintly, her doe-like eyes also gazing at the distant stars. "Why rebel and disrupt the flow, when things are working fine the way it is?"

Rin made a small sound but did not add to her friend's speech, which more or less reflected her thoughts except the latter did not speak much of Lord Hoshizora. Naturally, the handmaiden was careful about saying anything negative about the man, not that Rin would have minded.

She felt nothing whatsoever towards her father after all. As the case with all of her sisters, she was nothing but a political tool for him. She had no identity within Antares.

"Huh, I'm not completely surprised, though it does sound worse than I was expecting," Nico sniffed dismissively, the characteristic scowl present on her visage again.

"Really, Nico-chan? That's awful," Maki's incensed tone had Rin quirking a small smile. "Some people are like that in Kaguya, but most of us are aware of human decency, and we treat people with respect! Though servants work for a noble house, they are still people! I-Is that why you're being so jittery ever since we entered Antares, Hanayo? "

"Maki-chan…"

"I-I won't let them treat you l-like… however they treated you before! It's wrong! How can anyone-"

"Maki-chan!" Nico growled forcefully, halting the heiress' rant. "We're outsiders. There's nothing we can do to intervene. That's not how the world works and you know it."

The Panther gritted her teeth but fell silent as the ninja asked Hanayo more of the court. The handmaiden mentioned several names they might need to be wary of, though the Kaguyans' positions as guests should grant them enough immunity, especially since Maki was from one of the four Royal Houses.

"Be honest with me. The Lord would not even bother listening to our request for help, would he?" Nico almost sounded rhetorical.

"I-I cannot say for certain. Rin-chan and I hope that he would," Hanayo gave her a wan smile. "After all, one must keep hoping."

"True, nothing would ever come to fruition if we don't even bother trying."

Maki's words resonated within the princess, yet the hollow feeling only grew stronger. Despair always squashed her hope and frankly, she was tired of the vicious cycle. Hoshizora Rin was allowed to be simply Rin during this journey, though the pain was more horrible now that she had tasted fleeting salvation. She had always dreamed of leaving her cage, to watch the stars and wonder how it would be like to be free and bright like them. She was told that her mother joined the celestial guardians after she died giving birth to her. Would the woman recognize her when she were to join her one day in the sky?

She still did not have the answer to that, and that was fine. Her endless questions kept her mind occupied and reassured her that she was capable of her own thoughts, instead of being just a doll to be married off to some foreign prince.

"Rin?" The redhead's husky voice snapped her out of her trance. Rin blinked rapidly, realizing just where she was. Delicious bowls of ramen awaited them after the hot springs, and she already promised herself to take her friends to a secret hilltop to watch sunrise together!

She wanted to leave Maki with a nice memory of her and Antares.

When Rin's eyes met the heiress' concerned ones, she reacted before she could stop herself. "An opening! Let's cuddle, Maki-chan~!"

"No! I don't want to!"

She stopped a few feet away from the scowling redhead as a terrible sinking feeling drenched her heart. _Ah, Maki-chan really doesn't want Rin anywhere near her anymore…_ She scratched her head sheepishly and plastered an easy-going grin on her face. She must have looked weird because the taller woman glanced at her and mumbled something while raising her hand to twirl at a non-existent strand of hair. Her cheeks darkened when her finger found nothing and quickly sank back into the water with a splash.

"Nya?"

"I said…"

It was still barely audible, though Nico snorted and smirked at the redhead's glare. Curiosity took over as Rin scooted close. "What was that, Maki-chan~?"

"Nevermind, I just- _wait_, Rin!"

This time, Maki really did punch her in the stomach.

* * *

"Here."

"Daw! Arigatou nya~ Rin didn't know Nico-chan cares hehe."

"I can't take any more of your whining."

Rin grinned obnoxiously from where she rested, strewn across the bench like some piece of cloth ready to be dried. She moaned about possible internal damage that prevented her from fully enjoying dinner, though the Deluxe Ramen tasted just as heavenly as she remembered. After the wholesome meal, Maki and Hanayo returned to their suite so the physician could do a final check on the latter's ankle, while Nico reluctantly stayed behind to watch over the deflated feline princess. Rin rambled on and on about anything that crossed her mind, to keep her thoughts straying to the fact that her journey would be over soon. At one point, the ninja left wordlessly but returned soon after with warm cups of milk.

Ah, how Rin adored her cuddle-sized teacher!

"The ramen was the bestest you've ever had right Nico-chan? Deshou deshou?"

"That's fifth time you've asked me," Nico rubbed her temple as she took a deep sip of the beverage. "And yes, it was indeed quite tasty. How's the drink helping your stomach?"

"Fantastic! Rin's all healed now!" Truth be told, her stomach still throbbed where Maki punched her but the physical pain did not compare to the one within her chest. The redhead had mumbled an apology after dinner but she had also stated that it was the princess' own fault, which the latter fully agreed. Still, she would have pounced on the Panther anyway, even if she knew of the punch beforehand.

"The hostess said that warm milk is your favorite. So I take it you've come here a lot?"

"Hai~ Kayochin and Rin come here all the time nya, sometimes with Hikari nee-chan!"

"That's your older sister right? What's she like?"

"Mhmm, unlike Rin, Nee-chan is more of a rice person, like Kayochin! She's also very pretty and a great singer and-" As Rin went on and on, she realized that while she missed her sister, she also felt great in telling people about her. It almost felt as if the older Hoshizora never left Antares, and she was just bringing her new friends to meet her beloved older sibling. Nico also had an oddly soft expression as she listened to the younger girl.

Rin found herself chattering about the role-playing games she and Hanayo used to participate before her freedom was restricted. She also listed all the food and snacks she enjoyed, from both Kaguya and Antares, as well as the things she could not stand, such as fish and bullies. She skimmed over the countless hours of lessons on court decorum, waterpaint, foreign relations and history, though she did enjoy learning about fictitious accounts and factual records.

"But Rin really doesn't like tests! Isn't it enough that the stories stay with the reader? Why did Rin have to decipher what every description or list all the dates when certain events happen…?"

"You complain, but you enjoy reading, don't you? Sure, I pegged you as the type to run around without having the attention span to finish a novel, but I can see that's not the case," Nico threw back her head and finished her cup of milk. The notion would have appeared super cool if it were some hardcore liquor and she were a tall, foreboding warrior, like Umi or Eli.

Even then, Rin found it endearing and she adored the petite ninja the way she was.

"Reading is exciting, because… well, Rin wouldn't be able to travel to those places mentioned in books," the princess mumbled sadly, but she hastily shook it off with an excited grin. "Anyway, many of these stories are actually based off of some towns in Antares! Like, the legend of the Grudge!"

Nico looked unimpressed.

"Rin is serious nya! People around here talk about the Grudge or Vengeance from the Lord of the Mountains. Some are rumors but some are actual sightings of a big great shadow that hovers over a chosen victim! Some say the Demon is a shapeshifter, some swears it has the ability to possess humans. The Demon has both beastly and human forms! Rin sure is glad we didn't run into such a powerful youkai nya~"

The ninja yawned. Scowling, Rin playfully elbowed the older woman, making her choke in mid-yawn. "Mou, Nico-chan! What if Rin… is actually this so-called youkai? Fufu~ Maybe Rin is pretending to be the princess of Antares but really out to get y'all when you least expect it! Nyarrr- itai! What was that for? Uuuu..."

Nico had flicked her forehead with an exasperated huff. "You're not. I would have known. That's an interesting folklore, I admit. So do you believe the existence of such a demon then?"

"Not really. It's just a story right? I mean, demons don't have tangible forms. They only… gain a body due to some trigger but they don't stay long in this realm, err, at least, that's what I learned and from what you've taught Rin, Nico-chan."

"Good, you were paying attention. You're correct about most youkais, Rin. However, there exist ancient spirits that we also refer to as youkais, as well as powerful beings that are given certain liberties due to certain… circumstances."

Rin did not know why the ninja appeared rather vulnerable then. Red eyes seemed to be gazing into her very soul, both beseeching yet impertinent.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway nya."

"Oh?"

"Some humans are the real demons."

Nico's lips quirked. "How true."

"Ah! But there are some people who seems like demons but are really nice!" Rin chuckled fondly at the thought of her instructor in Kaguya. "Umi-sensei is like an Oni but, well, Rin really likes her! Hehe, it's always fun to watch her and Honoka-chan argue too~ Oh, truthfully, Nozomi-chan and Kotori-chan remind me of Hikari nee-chan. Hmm, Rin wonders how they're doing… Nozomi-chan must be starving since Nico-chan isn't there to bring her grilled meat! Ah, maybe Umi-sensei brings them for her?"

The ninja did not make a snarky comment about the priestess as Rin expected. Instead, she quietly set down the cup on the table and turned to face the younger woman. "You don't want to go back, do you?"

"...nya?"

"Back to Tenkatsu."

Rin bit her lips and nervously cracked her knuckles, or at least she tried to. She felt weak and cold all of a sudden, helpless under the ninja's sharp gaze. She bowed her head and allowed her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Thanks for all the effort for keeping everything positive, Rin, but that's not necessary," Nico rested her small hand on the crown of her head. It felt surprisingly heavy and dependable. "I want to know how you really think."

The princess chuckled faintly. "Hehe, Nico-chan really cares~"

"Yeah, I do."

Rin looked up in disbelief but she only saw her companion's solemn expression. She found herself laughing again as she pushed against the bodyguard's hand. "Rin loves you too, Nico-chan!"

"Bah you're insufferable." Nico used both hands to ruffle the younger woman's tresses. Giggling and squirming, she reached out for the other's unbound tresses and tugged two fistfuls of hair. They shoved and pulled at each other, growling but also laughing. Neither was willing to surrender, or it would have been the case normally.

Fooling around with the ninja was so much fun that it actually made her weary all of a sudden. Her heart ached as she allowed her arms to drop to her side. "Rin has to go back." It did not feel as awful stating that fact aloud as she imagined, having accepted her fate long ago.

"...Right."

"There are things that Rin needs to do… things that Rin could only do in Tenkatsu. Even if it means-" She shrugged feebly. "Well, Rin is a Hoshizora. Rin needs to be the princess of Antares."

"You're a good kid too, Rin. You're strong."

She didn't know why or how it happened, but she was crying into Nico's scarf before she knew it. Sobbing, she clung to the ninja like a lifeline, pouring out everything that had been swirling in her mind. She did not know if her squeaky voice was coherent, or maybe it was muffled by how tight she was hugging the bodyguard. Even then, Nico just let her weep.

"R-Rin doesn't want to t-trouble Kayochin… Rin must be strong! K-K-K-Kayochin's always there for Rin, but Rin hasn't! No more bad Rin… Rin will be good, Rin will be dependable! B-B-But Maki-chan, s-she probably hates Rin now. Rin is so used to g-getting her way after all," the orange-haired girl sniffled, swallowing the bitter and salty taste in her mouth as she struggled to continue. "K-Kayochin is so nice, she always goes along with Rin's ideas and lets Rin do whatever she wants, so R-Rin is just t-taking everything for granted. But Rin understands now. Maki-chan d-doesn't want Rin near her."

Nevertheless, she still yearned to touch the redhead.

"Rin couldn't c-control it! Rin c-can't explain it but, Rin wants to hug and kiss or even just hold Maki-chan's hand. But Rin will stop now. Rin's caused Maki-chan a lot of stress… anyway, it w-won't happen anymore, since t-there's no more chance. It's… the end of the journey, _our _journey, Nico-chan."

She let out a hitched mewl when the ninja whacked the top of her head. The sting cleared up the clutter in her mind, replacing the overwhelming misery with utter confusion.

"Tsk, quit being melodramatic. Sure the technical sense of journey will end when we arrive in Tenkatsu, but that's not the end of the story, is it?" Nico carefully but firmly pulled the sniffing princess off of her to stare into her puffy eyes. "You want to dependable? Then do it. Take charge and be the master of _your _story, Rin. I shouldn't even need to say this, but you're certainly a different person than the princess who left Antares months ago, yes?"

Rin's lower lip trembled, hurt by the reprimand yet encouraged by those assertive words. "O-Of course! Rin has c-changed! Rin has learned a lot!"

"There you go. So don't act like everything will go back to the way it was. Just think about it, alright?"

She tried not to whimper and held Nico's penetrating gaze. "O-Okay…"

"Geez, what a sorry sight you are." The bodyguard exhaled and roughly wiped at her face with her soiled scarf. "Come now, brighten up. Any charge of mine isn't allowed to look this pitiful."

"Nico-chan is mean!"

"Whatever."

Rin stuck out her tongue, oddly cheered up. Perhaps she might have felt worse if Nico were to comfort her, so she appreciated the former's tough treatment. After all, she already knew that the ninja truly cared.

"Arigatou, Nico-chan."

The ninja simply nodded. "Hanayo's been worried about you. Maki-chan too. I'm not saying you need to tell them everything, but don't shut them out either."

After thanking the petite bodyguard again, Rin headed for their private suite. She tried not to rub her eyes, knowing it would make them look worse, though there was not much she could do about her scratchy voice. She could always claim that she had an allergy attack or something. If she let Hanayo know that she had been crying, the brunette would blame herself even though it had nothing to do with her.

_Kayochin worries about Rin much… she should take care of herself more than Rin._

When she neared the chamber, she heard voices conversing and couldn't help but listen in case she was intruding.

"Rin and Nico-chan knew. I can see that."

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about, Maki-chan…"

"... we're friends too, right?" Rin could practically see the redhead twirling her hair just from the way she spoke. "I-I'd like to know too, about the tattoo. O-Of course, if you really don't want to, um, well-"

"Okay."

"-I guess I'm fine with- huh?"

Hanayo's soft giggle brought a small smile on Rin's face. "I'll tell you, Maki-chan. Y-You're right, we're friends after all… there's no reason why you shouldn't know. I-I guess I'm just embarrassed, I-I mean you're t-the Nishikino heiress and I-"

"Hanayo. I'm just Maki, y-your friend."

Rin gingerly tugged at the sliding door and sneaked a peek inside, noting how relaxed the brunette appeared in spite of this sensitive topic. The redhead's expression was especially gentle as well, utterly attentive as the latter spoke of her past. Satisfied with what she saw and heard, the princess quietly closed the door and headed for the kitchen, as she suddenly had a craving for riceballs.

Hanayo and Maki deserved alone time without her flitting around them like a clingy pet cat. The thought did not make her despondent. Rather, she was pleased at how her best friend was opening up to other people. It has always been the two of them, and everything was either their world or the outside world. No one had been able to come in, whether due to circumstances or their fear of having their own personal universe shattered. Trust was always hard to give after all.

Truly, she was glad to have met Maki and Nico.

After receiving a bundle of onigiris from Obaa-san and Ojii-san, she found herself sitting on the porch and gazing at the sky again. Her thoughts floated back to Kaguya and about how distant the capital was. Her experiences there, as surreal as they had been, would forever stay inside her heart. Hanayo had been happy there, and that was what mattered the most. Certainly, there were snobby officials and nobles as one would expect of a court, but the majority of the people there were nice. They treated the brunette like a human, like how a gentle soul like her should be treated.

Chartreuse eyes stared at the palm-sized riceball in her hands. In spite of her resolve, she still felt a bit lonely without her beloved friend around. However, the silence from nature was comforting, as if telling her that everything would be okay even if she was on her own. She basked under the moonlight and chewed at the late-night snack, savoring the taste and appreciating every moment in the past when Hanayo had made a riceball for her.

"Rin-chan! T-There you are."

"Kayochin!" She tilted her head at the handmaiden, whose hand was clutched to her chest as she gasped slightly for breath. Rin winced guiltily for making the other girl look all over the inn for her.

"Rin-chan, you-"

She hastily dropped her head, using the shadows created by her bangs to shield her puffy red eyes from the brunette's view. Hanayo did not question further, though her face was still full of concern. Rin peered through her bangs, noticing how those mauve eyes were distractedly glancing between her and the item in her hands.

Rin giggled. "Here you go~ Hehe, Kayochin really loves rice nya~"

The brunette chuckled sheepishly and took a seat beside her liege, accepting the snack as if she were bestowed a priceless jewel. "Arigatou, Rin-chan!"

Instead of eating it, Hanayo just stared contemplatively at the riceball while wearing this small smile. "Kayochin? Are you okay nya?"

"Hehe, this is like the first time we met. Do you remember, Rin-chan?"

The princess shook her head. They were always together, so the beginning of their tight-knit world was blurry for her. Rather than getting upset or disappointed, Hanayo simply smiled and began nibbling at the riceball. Still puzzled, Rin poked at her friend's puffy cheek and beamed at how soft and bouncy it felt.

"Rin loves watching Kayochin eat! It's very soul-healing nya~"

"R-Rin-chan!" Though abashed, the brunette did not stop chewing and only sent the giggling princess a playful glare after she finished the food. "Well, I t-think it's more soul-healing watching you s-snuggling your pillow!"

"Really nya? Like… this?"

"A-Ah! Mou, R-Rin-chan, that tickles-!"

As always, Hanayo allowed the cat-like girl to cuddle her and rub her cheek against her tummy. Gentle hands caressed her short tresses, bringing a loud purr from her throat. She inhaled deeply as she burrowed into the brunette's arms, soothed by the scent of home.

"Ne ne, Kayochin… Which do you like more, rice or Rin?"

"Rin-chan of course, silly!" Hanayo exclaimed with an amused chirp. The immediate response and certainty made the princess smile, but she was unable to stop the next words that slipped out of her mouth.

"Then how about Rin and Maki-chan? Who do you like more?"

Her best friend's doe-like eyes widened while the rhythmic stroking stopped. Rin regretted asking that but it was too late to take it back. She did not even know which answer she would prefer.

"How about you, Rin-chan? Me or Maki-chan?"

The princess sat up immediately and waved her arms. "R-Rin can't answer that! R-Rather, Rin doesn't have an answer to that!" It was the truth in its raw, bare form. While she did care for the two women in different ways, but there would never be any measure on just how important both of them were to her.

"That's my answer as well, Rin-chan," Hanayo patted her hand, apologetic for making her panic. "You're both so very precious to me."

Grinning in relief, Rin rubbed the back of her head, which prompted the brunette to giggle. "Nya?"

"That's just like Nico-chan."

Pleased at this subconscious similarity between her and the lovable bodyguard, she scrunched up her face for the best scowl she could muster. "Well, this is Maki-chan then!" She tugged at her short tresses and attempted to twirl it. "Imi wakan nai!"

Hanayo glanced around them worriedly as if expecting the Panther to show up. "T-That's not very nice, Rin-chan… maybe you shouldn't-"

"Okotowari shimasu!"

"Pff-!" The brunette tried to muffle a burst of laughter but Rin heard her. With a goofy grin, she held up her hands and spoke in a high-pitched voice. "Nico-nico-nii!"

"Oh dear!" Giggling, the brunette corrected the princess' hands until they formed the correct ILY signs. "Mou, silly Rin-chan…"

Their light-hearted laughter gradually trailed off until a forlorn silence hung over them. They scooted closer until their shoulders were touching, as if to remind themselves that they still had each other.

"One more day nya."

"... I'll really miss them."

"Rin too."

She smiled when Hanayo daintily interlaced their fingers. The warmth stood out vividly from the night chill. It was such a simple action, yet the magnitude of its effect cannot be replicated by anything else. The comforting touch conveyed a myriad of words that cannot be articulated, but the crucial message was clear as if she could hear it.

_I'm here for you._ The gesture seemed to say.

Hanayo's hand was soft and nurturing like the woman herself, though there were callouses from life-long harsh chores as well as small scars on her fingers and palm. Rin's heart clenched painfully as she held up this cherished hand and nuzzled the knuckles. "I love you Kayochin," she spoke quietly, somber and serious. "You know that right?"

"R-Rin-chan…" For the second time tonight, her best friend's eyes went wide in astonishment, perhaps thrown off by the lack of third-person or cat-like speech patterns.

"I…" Her voice cracked as her eyes stung from the flood of emotions threatening to crack her resolve. "I just want you to know that, Kayochin. I-" She trailed off when she found herself enveloped in a warm hug, so unconditionally accepting and gentle that the tears automatically trickled down her cheeks once more.

"O-Of course I know that, Rin-chan! I-I love you too. I-I know it'll be tough when we get b-back but, t-there's nothing we c-can't accomplish together, right?"

"Y-Yeah, we're invincible together."

"T-Then, Rin-chan, don't be so hard on yourself, please. I-I'm here, and I'll always be with you. So p-please d-don't speak as if that w-won't be the case anymore." Hanayo sounded so rattled, perhaps more than Rin ever felt. "W-We'll always be together right? Nothing will e-ever change that. Unless, y-you're really going to send m-me away…?"

The princess recalled how the handmaiden freaked out some days ago, about being reassigned to a different noble or simply being sent away as an unwanted object. That would never happen of course. The notion was ridiculous to even think about so she did not know where Hanayo got the idea from.

However, this time, her best friend was almost spot-on.

"Rin will never send Kayochin away." This would be the first and last time she would ever lie to Hanayo. She did not feel guilty because she knew that it was the right thing to do. No matter what the outcome of their proposal was, she would request Nico and Maki to take Hanayo back to Kaguya with them. Antares was not the right place for the kind soul to be. The bigoted country definitely did not deserve someone like her.

Rin kissed the crown of her best friend's head and returned the embrace with everything she had.

"Don't worry, Kayochin. Rin promises that everything will be alright nya~"


	26. Ch23 Stardust

**ghikiJ:** First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for this delay. I was hospitalized for a week and focused on recovery for another so the chapter lied forgotten until I was well enough to write. Secondly, there's a lot of emotions invested in this particular chapter and truth be told this is one of the very first scenes that Athyra and I thought about when we began planning Kaguya. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it despite of its length. I didn't plan for it to be this long but there are loose ends that need tying. Thanks for waiting and your continued support of this story.

**Athyra**: Happy birthday Rin~ Yes we got that time stamp!XD It's yet another turning point in this story, one of the most emotional ones even, so I shall not speak further and hope readers will enjoy this update!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act IV: First Turn**

**Chapter 23 – Stardust  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The flint struck and sparks flew in the dim atmosphere of the evening, momentarily showering the darkness with a burst of light. Like tiny falling stars, the sparkles made an arch as they fell on the bed of tinder in the middle of the ring, where a fire was born from the tiniest of embers. With a few confident puffs of air, Nishikino Maki successfully ignited their last campfire before Tenkatsu.

"Not bad," said Yazawa Nico, who was helping Koizumi Hanayo with their campsite chores. She dumped their sleeping bags by the fire as the redhead fed it some wood. "I can tell you practiced, Maki-chan." Her praise was paired with a small grin.

The Kaguyan heiress ignored the warmth that enveloped her ears and snorted, unsure whether the ninja's commendation was sincere or not. Nico had a bit of a track-record of feigning praises after all, just so she could tease her afterwards. "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." Besides, lighting a fire like this was hardly worth any praises. It was merely a survival skill, one that she should have known since the beginning. Now, if she had a way to cure stupidity, then that would be praise-worthy.

"Maki-chan worked really hard to learn all the camp chores and it's really paying off, wouldn't you agree?" Hanayo was always quick to settle whatever tension was brewing, but Maki did appreciate that at least the handmaiden saw value in her efforts. The redhead worked especially hard just to alleviate the brunette's exhaustion in providing her with comforts and consideration during their whole trip.

"Lesson learned," Nico agreed, "But this should be the last time we'd need to travel so low-key. After all, tomorrow we will enter Tenkatsu. The road back to Kaguya should be less troublesome."

"Yeah, we're really almost there, huh?" Maki felt like their journey had been the longest yet the shortest she had ever taken. Each and every step was gruelingly tough and there had been many scares along the way, but at the same time, she had created so many memories and bonded so closely with her companions that it felt like they had been traveling together all their lives. Reaching their destination suddenly seemed so surreal now.

"Yup! We're almost there. Rin will have a lot of things to show you and Nico-chan, but Kaguya will have to come first. Rin's already thought of what approach we should take when we talk to Hoshizora-sama."

"Oh, really? And what is that pray tell?"

The Princess of Antares smiled brightly, though albeit forcefully, at the ninja, "Just trust Rin! You'll see."

Trust Rin. Maki trusted Rin, but after all she had learned about Antares, it had become harder and harder to put faith in the country they had hoped would help them. She was not even sure whether this venture was safe at this point, knowing how Tenkatsu treated people like Hanayo. A part of her conscience wanted to drag her new friends back to Kaguya and think of an alternative plan, to protect them from what awaited them in the city of stars, but it was too late now. They were here.

"First though, Rin has a request to make."

Maki arched her eyebrows. She knew now that the princess was naturally a goof, so whenever Rin became serious and formal like this, she could not help but feel nervous. "What is it?"

"Well~ Everyone's been so tense since this morning, so Rin was hoping that she can ask everyone to relax, ne? Everyone being nervous makes Rin feel nervous too nya, and Rin is just coming home. There shouldn't be any reason to be so antsy."

"Rin-chan…"

"No one is allowed to be nervous!" The princess insisted with a decisive pout. "This is just another night for us, got it? Secondly… well this one… um…"

The redhead glanced at her other two companions as Rin squirmed by the fire. "Just spit it out, Rin." Her nerves were already frayed and she could not take much more the princess' confusing antics.

"Maki-chan… Rin thinks we need to talk."

"Talk?" Maki blinked then looked to Nico from the corner of her eyes. "What about?"

"Um… alone, if you please…" The princess gave the other two an apologetic nod, "Uh… sorry. But since Maki-chan will be questioned the most, Rin thought she would… um… brief her about the court."

"That's awfully formal for a private conversation," Nico remarked though she eventually _shoo-ed_ them away with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "But fine, fine, you two nobles talk about that boring stuff while Hanayo and I hog all the food. Go, shoo. Just don't get in trouble, got it?"

"Hai! Arigatou, Nico-chan!"

Maki would be lying to herself if she said that Rin's uncharacteristic demeanor did not make her wary. The princess would normally just drag her places, like how she did when they were back in Kaguya or Orihime, so for her to ask for permission of all things was as weird as a rain shower during a sunny day. Despite her personal feelings about this whole arrangement, however, Maki stood up and followed the sheepishly smiling Antarean.

A myriad of thoughts followed her as she stepped over some fallen branches and made sure that her legs would not be scratched by shrubs. She waited for Rin to say something, anything, just so that she could gauge what this conversation was truly about, but the latter just kept on walking. Overhead, the reds and oranges of the evening sky leeched out, ebbing away and making room for the indigos and blues of the night sky. Even the chill in the air was settling in, leaving goosebumps on Maki's exposed skin. Her worry grew by the minute, and the minutes ticked by like an eternity.

"Rin," she said, as she pushed away a low-hanging branch with her hand after what seemed like hours of hiking. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace we can talk, Maki-chan. Rin wanted to show something to you before… tomorrow."

Maki glanced over her shoulder and found that the campfire she had lit earlier was barely a glow in the distance. "Aren't we far enough?"

"No. Please, Maki-chan, trust in Rin-rin, okay? There… there is much to tell nya. Gomen ne." Rin smiled, but there was determination in that smile rather than joy. It was not the same happy beams and grins the princess had blessed them before. More and more, Maki's confusion grated at her.

"Rin," the redhead tried more firmly this time. "If this is about that incident at the hot springs we can just… forget about that, okay? There's no need to do this."

That had the princess halting. Tension made her tiny shoulders rise, which in turn, had Maki wondering if she said something wrong. Subconsciously, she moistened her lips at the memory and reached for a lock of hair to twirl as she always did whenever she was nervous or agitated. "If it is about that, we can just talk about it here." Though, really what was there to talk about? Maki herself did her best to push that thought in the back of her mind, where it would do the least harm. Otherwise, Rin's kisses would haunt and rob her of sleep.

"It's not that nya," Rin whispered so softly that the redhead strained to hear. "Though Rin is a bit sad that Maki-chan would rather… forget. Anyway, I just want to give you a few pointers about my dad. Come on, just a little further now."

The two were practically climbing now, each step a struggle to conquer. They were ascending a natural staircase of rocks and roots. They held onto branches to prevent themselves from falling though there was an instance in which Maki almost slipped. Rin was much more sure-footed than she was, however, and definitely lighter on her feet. She made the climb so effortlessly that Maki said, "I hate how fit you are."

"Nya? Rin just likes to climb. Hehe it's sort of a requirement if you live around here. Here, Maki-chan, watch this last step." The Kaguyan stared at the hand being offered to her. In spite of the darkness, she knew that it was slightly dirty due to tree bark, though she was also sure that it was as dependable as those sentinels' branches. She had learned that though Rin was unsure of herself and many other things, she could be as solid as a rock, reliable and hellbent on making sure that she did not put her friends' faiths down. The offered hand reminded Maki of the first time the princess helped her climb her horse. Rin was a small person, but her strength had helped Maki sit on the horse solidly. It was rather amazing really.

"A-arigatou," the redhead mumbled as she stepped that last platform, joining Rin upon a cliff's edge. From there, it was as if she stood at the edge of the world. The mountainside dropped off almost vertically from where they stood, and beyond was a vast inky blackness that stretched from the bottom of the valley up towards the night sky. The mountains were like dark fists, jutting out from the ground in an attempt to reach the stars above. And the stars…

"Wow…" Maki gasped at the cosmic spectacle before her. Stars were sparse in Kaguya, dotting the sky as if the gods had sprayed luminous white paint over a dark blue canvas. There she had been able to discern constellations and other shapes but here, it was as if the sky itself glowed. A thick band of light slashed the dark night in half, forming a river of stars that glimmered as they flowed downstream. Where the light was thickest, Maki could not even tell one star from another for they formed dense clusters of silvery jewels. In Kaguya, it seemed like stars were solitary sojourns of the galaxy while here in Antares, atop its mountains and through its crystal clear skies, they communed in the heavens.

Indeed, above them, was a city of stars.

"Tenkatsu is just beyond there," Rin raised their joined hands to point at a glowing mountain that looked like it was attached to the galaxies above. Lights were everywhere, not unlike the stars that curtained the sky, and they shimmered brilliantly against the dark backdrop made of shadows and silhouettes of elegant architecture. A palace sat on top of the mountain with its grandiose roofs that were lined with red and yellow lanterns. Beneath it was the city itself, which also glimmered with torches and lamps of various colors. Maki could even see the main road that lead from the city walls towards the castle with its green and yellow lights.

"That is your home?" The Kaguyan asked, more to herself than the princess. All of the sudden, Kaguya seemed bland compared to Tenkatsu's flamboyance.

"Rin was born and raised there nya, and tomorrow we'll be at the gates. Now that you know more about Rin's country and how things are, Rin must also tell you more about the lord that rules Tenkatsu." Maki felt the princess squeeze her hand and saw that Rin was looking at the dark cold ground instead of the wonderful sight of the sky and the city. "Maki-chan, you have to promise Rin that you won't do anything drastic while you're in Tenkatsu, no matter what happens, okay nya?"

"What is that supposed to mean…?" Hearing that only made Maki wonder if she would be forced to take drastic measures, but she gave her friend a chance to continue.

The princess sighed and flopped down on the grass as if she had lost all her energy. "Otou-sama… he'll be mad, Rin already knows it. Rin was unable to marry the Kaguyan prince, then she arrives in Tenkatsu without so much as an entourage. He will be really angry because Rin failed to forge an alliance with Kaguya."

"But that's not your fault!" Maki kneeled in front of the princess and gripped her shoulders, already missing the comforting hand in her own. "Taka-sama was gone by the time you got there."

"It won't make a difference," Rin smiled tiredly. It did not reach her eyes. "Otou-sama will be mad regardless, especially when he sees what Rin did with her hair." Chartreuse eyes were glazed over with a thin sheen of tears as the princess ran her hand through her short tresses. "Rin cut it because she thought she was free of Antares. After all, Rin was supposed to marry the prince and live in Kaguya as part of the marriage pact but here we are."

"I don't understand," Maki's grip tightened, "Why would that even matter when there are things that are more important? If Antares really wants to be allies with Kaguya, then this is the chance to extend that desire… even without marriage."

"Maki-chan, that is what Rin wants to warn you about. Otou-sama only cares for the benefits a country can give Antares. When the marriage deal was created, Kaguya was still prosperous, rich with resources and it looked like a promising trading partner. Hikari-nee explained this to Rin before she left, that Otou-sama only allies with countries that have more to give and less to take." Of course, that was what any ambitious merchant or dignitary would want, why not a king? "Now that Kaguya has been wasted away by war, only marriage could satisfy the agreement. Otou-sama called it an investment."

"An investment?" The redhead did her best not to grit her teeth together. Of course, the Antarean ruler would think of it as an investment. Had Rin married Taka, she would have been the future Empress of Kaguya, and her children would one day rule the country, cementing Antarean ties with the Kaguyan throne. Antares would then assist Kaguya against Mikado in order to make sure that a Kaguyan heir with Antarean blood was born and raised to rule. It was a ridiculous deal too, Maki realized. From a political standpoint, marrying off the lord's youngest daughter was the hardest, yet here Antares would not only be able to do that, but also make that unwanted youngest daughter become an empress. The benefits to Antares were immeasurable.

"That's all gone now, as you know."

"Then why are we even doing this, Rin?"

"Because Rin thinks Maki-chan can make a difference nya. Rin decided to make this journey because she can present a case. Kaguya truly needs help and Rin thought that if she declares that in court, at least some nobles would be moved to join the fight even if Otou-sama doesn't give his blessing. The Moritsuno surely would… but as Rin thought about it more and more, she realizes that Maki-chan has a bigger role to play." The princess looked at her as if she was pleading for help. "Rin heard that Maki-chan is an heir to the Kaguyan throne, right?"

"Y-yes, if Kotori-hime does not marry and produce an heir of her own, I'm only two steps away from being Empress, after my mother. The Nishikino Clan is a cousin to the Minami Clan for generations and they intermarry whenever there are younger children from the main houses. But what does this have to do with anything? Kotori hasn't even married yet and she has a lot of suitors. I don't expect to get anywhere near getting the crown as long as Kotori is alive."

Rin frowned thoughtfully, "Rin knows, but we might be able to use that to our advantage nya. The Kaguyan heir, coming to Tenkatsu in a hurry, that would make Otou-sama at least hear us out. Rin warns you though, he will try to find a match for you in Antares if it comes down to marriage negotiations again, but at least Rin doesn't have brothers. So, um… as long as you refuse the suitors for being below your station then we should be fine nya."

Maki's face scrunched up at the thought. She could not even remember the last time she had to deal with her own suitors back in Kaguya. In a way, she thanked the war for distracting all the young lordlings vying for her hand. "I'm not marrying anyone, Rin."

"Rin knows that, but it's a political tool nya?" This side of the princess was surprising, pleasantly so. Maki had always thought that Rin was a simple, carefree spirit who did not care much about politics and how society worked around her, yet now she was proving to be somewhat politically savvy. "We would have more leverage if we can bargain with Kotori's hand, nya, but uuu… we can't decide about anything without her consent. Besides, Rin doubts there's anyone in Antares fit to marry the future Empress. Even Rin's cousins in the branch house would not be acceptable."

"I-is there another way aside from marriage?" Maki was definitely not comfortable at the prospect. "I have other things to offer Antares in terms of resources and technology. I was hoping that we could just buy military support somehow."

"That's a possibility of course nya and it's definitely worth a shot. Otou-sama is shrewd though and would try to bargain a more permanent investment. Maki-chan doesn't have brothers, does she?"

Maki sighed, sat next to her friend, rolled her eyes and twirled a lock of her hair, "If I did, then you would have known by now, wouldn't you?"

"Hehe, just trying to imagine a red-haired man with violet eyes is weird nya!"

"Eh? Why in the world would you even—"

"Well… because if Rin married a brother of Maki-chan's then everything would be much easier. We can just explain how it didn't work with Prince Taka and then switch the engagement to another." The princess mussed own hair in frustration and lied back spread-eagle on the grass. "Why didn't Maki-chan just become a guy nya!"

That prompted the Kaguyan to chop the Antarean's head, "Well I'm sorry for being female, baka! Had I been male, then… they'll probably make me marry Kotori instead." The thought sent a chill down her spine. As much as she loved her cousin for who she was, Maki could never imagine being married to the kind princess. The thought never even crossed her mind, especially since her cousin seemed enamored with someone else anyway.

"Maki-chan, this whole marriage business is exhausting nya~"

"You're the one who brought it up! Now even I'm confused on what to do—"

"What if Maki-chan poses as a prince and then we get married in Tenkatsu and— itai nya!"

Red-faced, the physician smacked the princess' head again and then pinched her cheeks so hard that a tear beaded on the corner of the latter's eyes. "That won't work and you know it!"

"Ifsh vishful tinking!"

Once she had determined that the punishment was enough, Maki let her go and rubbed her temples, "Seriously, you have an outlandish imagination. Even if I somehow pass for a man and we get married, a whole slew of roadblocks will await us, like children that the court will definitely look for at one point…" A minute of rambling passed before she realized that she was seriously considering the idea and momentarily forgot that they were both women and the idea itself was ridiculous, bordering fantastic.

"Hehe~ So Maki-chan wouldn't mind marrying Rin then nya?" The princess' grin was so wide that the redhead thought her face would split in half.

"I-I-I d-didn't say a-anything like that!" Horrified that she had given Rin some sort of ammunition for teasing, Maki crossed her arms and turned away, certain that her face was probably redder than her hair. She shrieked like a banshee, after all, and now the princess was laughing at her. Incensed and mildly humiliated, she tried to salvage her pride, like she always did. "I-if a-all conditions were right t-then I… w-wouldn't mind… I guess. I mean… it'll be like adopting a pet cat, not marrying a wife."

"Eh? Rin is just a pet?" Why was this princess such a good actress? She swore the sniffling was real so she faced the other girl only to find Rin feigning hurt and faking her sobs.

The Antarean's efforts were rewarded by a chop to the head, the third one that night.

"Seriously," Maki grumbled as she ignored the whimpers of pain beside her. "You're such a big headache."

"Gomen," Rin wiped a tear from her eyes as she rubbed her sore head. "But Rin will miss teasing Maki-chan so she's taking advantage tonight."

"What do you mean that you'll miss teasing me? Our countries are neighbors so it's not like we'll never see each other again." Visiting would definitely be rare enough, but it was not impossible. And if the two countries became close trading partners with the Nishikino Clan at helm then Maki would have plenty of excuses to come here in the future. Still, the thought of not seeing her friends dropped a heavy and cold weight down her stomach.

"Right!" Rin wore that fake smile again, the one that did not reach her pretty eyes. Maki wanted to wipe it away, peel it off, knowing that there was a genuine, beautiful one underneath. The princess only looked right with a real smile on her face, like how the night sky must always have stars to look magnificent.

The redhead tore her gaze away once she realized where her thoughts laid and cleared her throat. "Let's just present our report to court. I think honesty would go a long way when it comes to war matters. The trade between Kaguya and Antares has been affected by the war for a long time now, so I'm sure the noble merchants and common folk would want a remedy. Furthermore, there are Antareans in Kaguya too and as long as Kaguya remains at war, both countries can't guarantee the citizens' safety."

"Maki-chan sugoi nya! Rin is very glad you came with us."

"O-of course! I learned some politics during my studies despite concentrating on medicine and the healing arts." While she was sure she sounded confident, Maki felt everything but confident. She could feel a lock of hair around her finger and the twitching of her eyebrows after all. Her anxiety paled in comparison to the surprise that washed over her when she felt Rin's arms suddenly enveloping her in a hug. The princess was purring like a cat, cooing at how happy she was that Maki was her friend. She even rubbed her cheek against the redhead's, not unlike that one time in Kaguya. The affection made her as stiff as a rod and uncertain of how to react. She never got used to hugs, whether if it was from her mother, Kotori, or Nozomi. She simply felt awkward with physical contact, and it was no different now.

Yet this might be the last time she would get to enjoy Rin's surprise hugs, at least for a long time. Maki thought of the last hug she shared with her dad and immediately grew teary. _No, this would not be the last time_, she swore but she still could not make her arms move, she could not make herself hug back somehow. What was this hesitation? It was not as if they will part the moment she returned the embrace. The redhead languished at her inability to be honest with her feelings and simply do what she wanted to do that she missed the opportunity. Rin had pulled back, her lips quivering, even though she still smiled.

"But you know, Maki-chan, Rin pulled you away from the camp for a different reason, nya…"

Maki's heart dropped at the sorrow that unexpectedly dampened the princess' voice. "Y-yes… I thought it was weird that you need to talk to me alone when the others know what we'll be talking about."

Rin chuckled sheepishly yet sadly as she hugged her knees to her chest, "That's because I have a very important request, one that they mustn't hear… involving Kayochin."

The sudden lack of cat-like expressions and the way Rin referred to herself in first person made Maki's heart slam against her chest like a drum in apprehension. The orange-haired girl only ever spoke like that when she was completely serious, and Rin was serious about very few things. Talking like this made her older somehow and Maki was not sure about how she liked this serious princess, for since they met, she had grown fond of the goofy cat. That was Rin to her, this was not.

"W-what about Hanayo?" Maki bit her lower lip when the princess reached for something inside her own kimono's sleeve. The night was only bright enough to reflect minimal light over the small rectangular seal in Rin's hand. It was made of wood, and the symbols and characters on it were inlaid in simple bronze. Maki's violet eyes widened at the numbers engraved in it, having seen the same exact numbers just last night.

"I don't want to make Kayochin live in Tenkatsu anymore," Rin started as she enclosed the seal in Maki's larger hands. Her fingers were trembling and cold. "She was very happy during our time in Kaguya and she made a lot of friends there. She doesn't need to live in a place where she's not treated like a person. Kayochin… She's very important to me so I want the best for her. She's my best friend, Maki-chan, my twin sister… maybe my soulmate. We've been together for so long that I don't remember an instant in which she's not there with me, but she…" Rin trailed off to swallow a sob that filled her throat with uncertainty. "Kayochin will be very happy with you, Maki-chan. You like Kayochin too, right?"

Maki was speechless as she studied the seal in her hands. What was happening? Why was Rin giving this to her? "W-wait…" She choked out, "I cherish Hanayo as a good friend, one of the very few I really have, but… Rin, I can't."

The princess was truly crying now, as if she had parted with her very soul. The agony in her face was plain, and it radiated throughout her whole body in small quakes. Rin fought her own sobs, lest she would break. Did she not know that seeing her like this shattered Maki as well? "Y-y-you have to, Maki-chan… for Kayochin's sake. P-please. R-Rin will be fine. Kayochin d-deserves to be happy after s-suffering all her life. She'll be happy in Kaguya… with you."

"I can't…" Her hands shook violently as she tried to return the seal. "Don't make me do this, Rin." Even Maki's voice shuddered excruciatingly. "H-Hanayo loves you. Don't you remember how she behaved when she thought you'd send her away? Rin, I can't… don't… She'll be devastated, you know that."

Rin stubbornly wiped away the tears streaming down her face. Taking in a deep yet shaky breath, she said, "Ano ne, Maki-chan…" The princess' voice was so quiet that Maki almost did not hear her through her own heartbeats. "Did you know that the month we spent in Kaguya was the first month in a very long time in which Kayochin didn't have a bruise? I-in t-that single m-month, Kayochin wasn't in pain. I-in t-that m-month Kayochin was happy every day. S-she became friends with Kotori-hime and you and everyone by being able to be herself. I-if she stays with me… that will all disappear and Kayochin will be hurting again. There's only so many times I can keep a rod from striking her, Maki-chan. I-I t-try but I know there are people in the palace that still hit her because of some dumb reason. T-Tenkatsu isn't a place for her happiness. It's in Kaguya, I know… and you're the only one who can take her back there. K-Kayochin deserves it."

As she listened, Maki felt her own heart cracking. This was a person who deeply cherished another and was therefore willing to sacrifice the companionship she enjoyed just so that her precious friend would be happy. This was a slave owner who shed tears for her servant's injuries, who shielded her from those painful blows the best she could. This was Rin baring her bleeding heart out to Maki, showing her hidden wounds and frailties. She was stripped of her mask and her smiles, and was left only with the fear that Hanayo would once again be subjected to the cruelties of Antares.

"_For the longest time, I've only shown this to Rin-chan," Hanayo bowed her head in shame, and Maki could understand why despite the fury bristling in her chest. She knew what slaves were and what was done to them. Just thinking about those horrors happening to such a gentle and kind person like the handmaiden infuriated the redhead so much that she wanted to break something, but she reined in the anger for Hanayo's sake. "I-I'm glad I'm able to share this with you, Maki-chan. I-I hope you don't treat me any differently."_

"_Of course not!" The Kaguyan did not realize she had raised her voice until she saw the brunette shying away from her and making herself look as small as possible. "I-I'm sorry, Hanayo, this… this is a lot to take in. But rest assured that I d-don't see you any differently, okay? Y-you're my friend, right? That's just a tattoo to me, nothing more. You're still Hanayo."_

"_Arigatou, Maki-chan," The handmaiden's bow was deep and revering, as if she was truly moved by Maki's words. She stayed like that for such a long time that Maki had to pull her back up, and when she did, she saw tears flowing down Hanayo's cheeks._

_When the redhead fussed about it, the brunette only shook her head and said, "It's okay, Maki-chan. I'm just really really happy. To have a friend who you don't need to keep secrets from, I think that's the most precious thing in the world. Before we met you, it was only us, Rin-chan and me. I-I know we're troublesome but I'm sure I speak on behalf of Rin-chan too by saying that you've become a very important person to us, Maki-chan. You've become part of our world."_

That moment and the expression of sheer relief on Hanayo's face tied knots in Maki's stomach now. She too was in agony. The pain was borne from grief and anger, and she could not decide which one to act upon. She wanted to scold Rin for being insensitive about Hanayo's feelings, but she also wanted to embrace the crying princess, who was equally hurt by this decision. Rin must have thought about this for a long time and, if so, suddenly her recent downcast demeanor made sense. She was preparing to part with her best friend, and though Maki was not familiar with the feeling, she could relate to it whenever she thought of her father, who she loved very much. She had been a child when he died, but the wound that his passing had left still bled from time to time.

Right now, Rin must feel like she was tearing out her beating heart from her chest.

"But what about you?" The question just came out from her mouth before she knew it. Maki wanted to shout out in frustration but that would do little good since the orange-haired young woman seemed set on her decision. However, if Hanayo was not happy in Antares, it was highly unlikely that Rin could be happy there too. "What about you, Rin? Have you ever thought about yourself?"

Rin choked in her tears and her sobs drowned her ability to speak, but the redhead held firm. She waited until her words came. The Antarean hoarsely croaked out, "I… I'll be fine. N-no one hurts me a-and…"

"No!" This time Maki grabbed the princess's shoulders and forced the latter to look at her. "That's a lie and you know it. Rin… I-I… I can't hurt you. I-if I take Hanayo with me, assuming that she does come, I won't be able to live with myself knowing that you're alone. Sure, no one hurts you, but you're hurting now, aren't you?"

"N-no…"

"Aren't you?!" The Panther of Kaguya snarled and shook her friend until was wide-eyed in shock and biting her lower lips in denial. "Don't lie to me," Maki hissed, "You can tease me, make fun of the things I do, you can even drag me anywhere, but never, _ever_, lie to me." She pulled Rin flush against her and hugged her tightly, though she was not sure whether it was because of her desire to comfort the princess or if it was because she did not want Rin to see her cry too. The smaller girl clung onto her clothes and pressed her face against the crook of her neck as her shoulders quaked while she bawled out her grief. When did Rin become so small and vulnerable? Since when was she in such pain? It hurt Maki to think about it.

"I-I'm sorry, Maki-chan." The princess' cries were muffled by the redhead's clothing. "I-I am hurting… s-so much. Thinking that you and Kayochin won't be around hurts. Thinking that I might not see you again hurts even more."

"It doesn't have to be that way…" The Kaguyan whispered gently to calm Rin down. She even stroked the latter's soft orange hair to soothe her. Maki held her precious friend even though she felt so helpless at alleviating her distress. All she could do was be there and murmur calming nothings while she waited for the worst of it to cease. As the sobs subsided an agonizing eternity later, the princess' arms around her tightened as if the latter did not want to let go. Maki realized that she did not want to either and simply sat there, tucking Rin's head under her chin.

"You will come back with me to Kaguya," Maki decided, inaudibly damning anything that would prevent her from fulfilling her words. "Knowing that you're so distraught about returning home… no, just no. You're coming back with me, do you understand? Nico-chan will think the same way if she knew. She'll get us back to Kaguya before you know it."

"Maki-chan, y-you know we can't do that," Rin sniffled and let out a shuddering sigh. "K-Kaguya needs help. We can't be selfish. Rin… doesn't want Maki-chan to lose her home."

Maki clenched her jaw and tried her best not to gnash her teeth together. Rin was right. They were in Antares for a purpose and Rin and Hanayo marched all the way here knowing what awaited them because they cared so much about Kaguya. They knew what was in store for them in Tenkatsu, they have always known, Maki recognized, and yet they still insisted because of her. They were doing this because of her, weren't they? The fact slammed at her conscience like a hammer.

"B-baka! My home won't fall that easily," Maki retorted after she made Rin face her, her grip taut around the princess' shoulders. "We're in a dire situation but Kaguya has survived this long. With Eli, Umi and Honoka's leadership, Mikado won't be settling in my province anytime soon. I won't allow you to sacrifice your happiness for me, or for anyone, Rin. I-I feel like I'm leading you into your cell… d-don't make me feel this way. I hate it! I'm not even certain why you're doing this anymore, knowing what is going to happen."

"Why?" Rin murmured as she wrapped her fingers around the Kaguyan's wrists. Her grip was so weak and gentle, when she should be just as frustrated as Maki was. "I just thought it was the right thing to do. I want to prove myself to Umi-sensei, to support Eli-chan, and I want to be a hero like Honoka-chan. Nico-chan inspired me too, and told me that I should continue my own story so I will. But, during this journey, I think I found the real reason why I don't feel as scared, or as worried about my return to Tenkatsu. Kaguya can be Kayochin's new home, where she can live happily and with respect, so Rin must preserve that place somehow, and more importantly—"

"Did I not just tell you that you shouldn't disregard Hanayo's feelings about that matter—"

"…Rin loves Maki-chan." The princess peered up at her with clear chartreuse eyes, determined and unrelenting. True… in spite of the fact that her hands were still shaking, her fingertips cold. "S-so Rin must do everything she can to make sure Maki-chan will have a home to return to and a hospital to run after her adventures. Maki-chan, you help so many, a-and you do a lot of good. T-this is the least that Rin can do for you and the people Rin has come to care for in Kaguya."

This dumb fool. Maki almost said it, but what Rin had told her snatched away any words that were forming in her mouth. _You dumb, noble, and selfless fool._ She opened her mouth to respond, to tell her that she was an idiot for thinking that she had to do all these things, but Maki's voice was gone, spirited away by Rin's revelation. From left to right, the Kaguya shook her head as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Rin…" She shakily said once she could force her throat to form words. Taking the princess' hands into her own, Maki gently raised the disheartened princess' head with them. Tenderly, she pushed away the damp orange locks that matted on the shorter girl's face. "Look at me."

Rin's eyes were red and her eyelids were swollen from crying, yet they remained bright. Maki recalled those same pair of eyes meeting hers when she looked out the window of the apothecary and how luminous and innocent they were, how kind and generous. She remembered how much those eyes made her dull days more interesting, and how the person who owned them gave her an opportunity to fulfill a dream of freedom.

"Nya?" The meow made Maki chuckle deeply and fondly, surprisingly glad to hear it again. She wiped away the wetness from Rin's cheeks with her thumbs, for tears did not belong on the princess' face, only grins and laughter.

She kissed the Antarean's forehead. "I never asked you to do this for me. No one did. If the others learn that by promising to help, you're sacrificing yourself, they would refuse it instantly." Her lips graced Rin's eyelids afterwards, hoping that the loving gesture would finally stop the tears. Nozomi had done this to her once upon a time, when she was just a child. "You can be a hero in other ways. I think you already are, just by making an effort to help. Honoka would be mad at you if she knew the fine print. Kotori would be saddened. Eli and Umi would certainly disapprove, Nozomi too. Nico-chan would be livid, if she's not already mad like a shrew about it."

Their foreheads rested against each other as they pondered their friends' thoughts and how they were doing now. Rin's breaths still shuddered, Maki could feel it against her lips, but at least she was finally calming down. The orange-haired girl looked into her eyes with all the sadness and disappointment in the world, yet in spite of this, all Maki saw was the wonder beneath those negative emotions.

"K-Kayochin won't be happy about it either, would she?" The princess murmured so quietly that the redhead barely heard it despite their proximity.

"No, she won't."

"And… what about you?"

"Heartbroken."

"G-gomen nasai, nya." Rin sighed and closed her eyes. "Rin just… wants to be useful to someone."

Orange tresses mingled with crimson locks as the two young noblewomen remained as they were, their breaths mingling with each other's and the chilly night breeze. The need to be of use to someone, to do good, and to provide for people you care about were things that every human being strived for. Maki certainly did. She struggled to find her niche, her place in the world, and in many ways, she was still searching for a place where she belonged. The desire to leave Kaguya and spread her wings was partly caused by the hope that perhaps she would find a place where she would feel complete, where she would be appreciated and feel appreciation in return.

Suffering this lack of self-worth was evidently very different than watching someone else, someone she cherished, to struggle with it. The heiress found that the latter was more painful.

"I care for you, Rin." Maki was astonished by how calmly she had said those words. "I… I don't need you to be useful to me or anything. I just want you to be who you are. T-that's the person I grew close with, the person who became my friend, the one who confused and frustrated me, yet somehow knew how to calm me down. That's the person w-who brightened my day and exasperated me at the same time." _The person who kissed me and shocked me out of my fears, the one who robbed me of sleep and sanity, yet provided me a weird sense of security. _Rin was so many things to her, was she not? She and Hanayo had become such poignant parts of her life in this short span of time that Maki could scarcely recognize her former self now.

"Maki-chan…"

"And because I do… I…" Maki bit her lower lip so hard that she thought it might bleed. There were so many words, so many feelings, that she wanted to say and tell Rin, yet her throat clogged, blocked by all the sentences. Her mind told her that she had said too much, that the princess did not need her trivial opinions and emotions, yet her heart just wanted to lay everything bare, to be cleared and freed from its doubts.

Words had failed her, and when she realized that, Maki just closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Rin's. This was okay, right? Thoughts and emotions were so chaotic inside her that this was the only way that she could express just how invaluable this selfless idiot was to her. She tasted salt in their tears, and Rin's lips were clammy from crying, but she never felt any more connected with another person like she did now. She was reminded of their previous kisses, of how clumsy, unexpected and confusing they were, and decided that those encounters had been different. The urge to repel the invasion of personal space seemed to have reversed now, for all Maki wished to do was hold Rin and protect her from all who sought to make her any less than she was.

A small whimper escaped the princess' throat as they came even closer, entangled in each other. Her tears seemed to flow even more freely as their mouths slowly moved, tentative and unsure. Maki soon felt the warmth of Rin's arms around her neck and the tender caress of fingers through her hair, and those quieted the trouble in her chest somehow. Instead of nervousness because of the close proximity, only a mysterious calm washed over her. Her heart was pounding hard, yes, but only because of happiness, of knowing that, in some way, Rin took comfort from her and depended on her.

Maki held the princess as close as she dared and cradled her on her lap. Rin was wide-eyed when they parted, searching, ever searching with her cat-like eyes, "M-Maki-chan… y-you just k-k-k-k—"

"W-w-what d-does it m-m-matter?" The Panther hissed in reflex as she bristled in embarrassment. "Y-you kissed me first, remember?"

"Rin did, didn't she?" The orange-haired girl's face was warm to the touch. Was she blushing? She definitely tried to avoid eye contact as much as she could while fiddling with her kimono's sleeve flaps like a shy maid. Maki would have given anything to see Rin's pink face, and cursed the darkness that hid it from her eyes. _I've never seen her blush before… not from awkwardness anyway._ "R-Rin d-doesn't even remember w-why, nya…"

The Kaguyan narrowed her violet eyes, "You mean to tell me that you took my first kiss without any thoughts?"

"B-but, it's not l-like…" The princess played with her sleeves more intensely now, like a fidgeting child being scolded by an adult. "L-like Rin said, Rin just wanted to kiss Maki-chan. But now that Maki-chan has kissed Rin… um… hehe~ Rin feels so giddy nya. There are butterflies in Rin's tummy and she feels all warm inside." Her giggles made Maki smile, even though she was doing her very best not to be overwhelmed by her own feelings. She shared Rin's thoughts of how high she felt, how light-headed, and unbelievably free. The butterflies in her own stomach were practically pelting her with wings, so much so that she actually feared that her insides would tie up in knots.

"So Maki-chan doesn't hate Rin-rin?"

"O-of course not! I-I never did… you just confused me, that's all." Even so, Maki could not make eye contact with the princess, not when her face was so hot that she thought it might melt. "L-like I said, I've never kissed anyone before so…" When she was younger, she daydreamed that her first kiss would be with a handsome prince, tall and charming, deep-voiced and intelligent. Back then, she wondered if the first man she kissed would be her future husband, the future lord of her province and her heart. Too many stories had that in their plots that she was brainwashed. Obviously, that was too perfect to happen. Her first kiss was with a princess; an annoying and exasperating princess who acted and sounded like a cat, who ran on rooftops, dressed like a boy and would prefer to eat only ramen. Her reality definitely ended up way different, though thinking back on it, Maki doubted that her imaginary prince could make her feel this way.

Rin tackled her onto the grass before her mind could turn towards more embarrassing facets of her fantasies. "Maki-chan, daisuki nya!"

"Omph! Rin!" Too late. The cat was purring and rubbing herself against her. Maki sighed and stroked the princess' firefly mane. "Seriously… you're impossible."

Rin pushed herself up onto her elbows and grinned down at her, "But Maki-chan makes Rin so happy!"

Maki's ears burned at the declaration. She was tempted to shove the princess off of her but the expression on the latter's visage was what she had been looking for all night. Joy was finally painted on Rin's face that was plain enough to see, for her smile was bright, brighter than even the stars above them. Her eyes crinkled in gladness as well and they looked at Maki like she was a treasure, someone of utmost importance. "Y-you don't have to say it like that, baka…" muttered the redhead, still unable to stare directly into the princess in fear of being blinded. "You make me feel weird though."

"Eh? Why weird? Rin hasn't done anything weird nya!"

"N-no… but you still do." Maki sighed and wished she could tell the cat-like girl how awkward she always felt whenever they were near each other, and how a mere touch would sometimes send a pleasant bolt of electricity up her spine. She could not say that, definitely not, for she would end up sounding freakish and she did not want that. Still, all the experiences she had had with Rin were memorable, new, and exciting. Maki might not have met the man of her dreams, but Rin had, somehow, made some of her dreams come true. After all, when she longed for a friend, the princess came falling down from the roof. When she craved for adventure, Rin reached out with a hand and let her tag along. And when she wondered how being close to someone truly was, the orange-haired girl locked her lips against hers. Those experiences would never inspire fantasies or novels, but they were her own.

"You made my life weird." The expression on Rin's face was priceless; a mixture of shock and trepidation that was quickly replaced by bewilderment when Maki gently cupped her cheek. With the clusters of stars above Rin's head, it was like touching a celestial being, a star-child.

Her hyper and idiotic star-child, who meowed.

"You called me Tenshi once," Maki combed Rin's fringe with her fingers to straighten it out since some stood up on ends. "And I've told you many times to stop. Me, I'm only human; selfish, arrogant, and awkward. Full of faults. You, on the other hand, are everything I'm not. So, really, you're the angel between the two of us." She chuckled as she poked the princess' cheek with a finger, "Tenshi-hime."

Rin flushed and hid her face against the Kaguyan's neck. "Maki-chan, hazukashii nya!"

"Eh? That was supposed to be a compliment! Now you know how I felt when you kept calling me Tenshi-sensei in front of everybody."

"But Rin couldn't possibly be a tenshi."

"To me, you are. So shut up about it." Maki scowled, irritated that Rin made her say such awkward things. "And I'm not tactless like you are, I won't call you that when others are around."

Outgoing as she was, the princess lacked a great deal of self-esteem. "Why are you being suddenly so shy about it, anyway?"

The Antarean lifted her head and scratched her pink cheek with a finger, "R-Rin doesn't know nya… hehe. But… a-ano, Maki-chan…"

"What is it?" The redhead said as she shifted on the grass to a more comfortable position. She was feeling somewhat cramp with Rin draped on top of her, but she could admit that she liked the warmth. She scarcely felt the cold night with the princess so close and it was nice.

"C-Can Rin kiss you again?"

"Okotowarishimasu."

"Eh? No fair!"

"Okotowarishimasu."

"Maki-chan! Mou, you can't kiss Rin and not let Rin kiss you back nya!"

"Betsuni… I can do whatever I want." It was such a sweet feeling, getting back at this adorable feline. Maki enjoyed it so much that a smile betrayed her intentions.

A mischievous grin formed on Rin's face upon her discovery. Emboldened, the princess leaned down and touched her nose to the redhead's, "You told Rin that Rin always does what she wants, when she wants it."

"Hmm… yes, I did." With her eyebrows raised, Maki wondered where the smaller girl was going with this. "What about it?"

Rin kissed her, as warm and passionate as she did just minutes prior. The redhead allowed herself to be lost in it, to let the heat envelop her and simply shun the outside world, even for just this moment. In spite of this, she remained hyperaware of the galaxies peeking through the dark curtain of the night, how the stars shined and made the orange strands of Rin's hair glow like tamed fire. No one else knew of their feelings at this moment, aside from the two of them and the cosmic clouds beyond this earth, and Maki found that thrilling, filling her with giddiness and excitement. Her pulse raced as she opened herself to Rin, truly tasting her for the first time, and concluded that this girl was worth all the scare and the confusion.

Up above, the starry sky showered them with light, falling stars and stardust.

* * *

The four of them arrived at Tenkatsu's gates early the next morning. The sun had just risen and it shrouded the city's great doors with its white glow. Though impressive, the gates intimidated Maki for she now only saw them as the portals to a dungeon. Still, the thick doors that protected the city of stars was gilded with bronze and inlaid with silver constellations to show the astrological knowledge of the people within. The child in her wanted to just stare at them and learn from their decorations, but Maki was quickly brought back to reality by the rows of arrows and spearheads that glittered atop Tenkatsu's walls.

"Who goes there?" The captain of the city guards hollered from his tower. "The gates are about to open but state your names and your purpose in Tenkatsu."

Maki gave Rin a squeeze. She rode with her today, silently supporting the latter with small encouragements. Hanayo's seal lied heavy in her pocket though, never allowing her to forget its presence. The princess adamantly made her keep it for the handmaiden's sake, and since she did not know what to expect in Tenkatsu, Maki had reluctantly agreed.

"Lay down your weapons!" Rin yelled up at the captain, her voice sounding more like a little girl than a noble of great rank. "It's me!"

Cautiously, the soldiers on the ramparts looked at one another, unable to recognize the voice and see the face of the person who commanded them. Rin had worn the headwrap today as well, to mask her identity until they were at the gates. And now that they were, the princess carefully removed it from her head. Layer after layer, the cloth fell and revealed the firefly hair beneath. Maki heard a gasp from up above from a man who recognized his liege.

The captain remained steadfast to his job though. "Who?" He asked just as the orange-haired girl completely pulled away the cloth from her head.

"I am Hoshizora Rin! The Fifth Princess of Antares! Open the gates for me and my friends! I have returned from Kaguya!"

The captain's mouth was agape, and a moment later, horns blared thunderously into the morning sky. "Open the gates!" Men shouted behind the wall. Soon, the gates groaned and Maki heard gears turning and the clinking of chains. Once, twice, three times the horns roared, and upon the dying note of the third one did the gates only truly open.

"The return of royal family members," said Hanayo timidly when asked about the fanfare that the Kaguyans found foreign. "They blow the horns three times when the princess' return home or when the lord comes and goes."

"This country definitely doesn't lack flamboyance," Nico observed.

And she was right.

When the gates have completely opened, Maki saw hundreds of commoners by the gates and out on the streets. Some were still in their nightclothes, though most were vendors and customers of the marketplace. They all bowed solemnly as Rin rode past. However, soon, children were hollering "Hime-chan!" or "Rin-hime-chan, welcome back!" and when they did even the adults found it in themselves to smile. Their princess grinned and waved at them. She even paused to receive a hot, flaky pie, from a baker who was only too glad to have his youngest princess back.

Maki let out the breath she was holding. At least they should not have any problems with the peasants and common folk.

"It's up there that we need to worry about," Nico told her as she rode next to Rin's horse, and Maki readily agreed.

She looked up at the towering castle of Tenkatsu and steeled herself. Up there would be where they would have to speak to Rin's father. Up there was where the fate of both her friends and her country would be decided.


	27. Ch24 Stripped Bare

**Athyra: **Er yes, we forgot to mention in the previous A/N... welcome to Act V! I was almost overcame with protectiveness while writing this chapter lol Odd chapter title? Perhaps, but it's certainly truthful. I hope readers will enjoy this opener for another brand new Arc! Again, thanks for the support and feedback~

**ghikiJ: **This is yet another chapter I've been excited about for a long time. We haven't seen this character's POV in such a long time that I couldn't help but read the chapter with a huge dumb smile on my face. Do enjoy Berry's chapter because I certainly did.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act V: To the Stars  
**

**Chapter 24 – Stripped Bare  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Ne ne Kotori-chan~"_

"_Just a bit more, Honoka-chan… there done!"_

_The blue-eyed girl grinned and gingerly patted her side ponytail, combed and tied with a yellow ribbon courtesy of her dear friend. She has always thought of Kotori's hairstyle to be adorable and was happy when the latter agreed to do her hair for her. "Hehe, now we match!"_

_The little princess of Kaguya smiled sweetly. "You're so cute, Honoka-chan!"_

"_No, you're cuter, Kotori-chan~"_

_The two friends exchanged a playful look before they both turned towards the amber-eyed girl seated a bit further from them, seemingly absorbed in her book. "Umi-chan~ want to have the same hairstyle as ours?"_

_Just as expected, the little aspiring warrior blushed at the idea and shook her head fervently. "T-That w-would not suit me-"_

"_But you're so cute Umi-chan~" The two girls giggled simultaneously, making their friend's cheeks darken even more so._

"_I-I, no, ano, thank you, but I am reading this story and it is getting quite intense-"_

"_Eh~? But you're holding your book upside down," Honoka snickered when Umi let out a quiet 'eep' and dropped the novel. "It's okay, Umi-chan! I think Eli-chan's really cool on horseback too!"_

_Wide amber eyes blinked at the smiling girl before the young Sonoda lowered her head and nodded, still bashful in her observation of the teenager who was galloping across the field. Indeed, their mutual friend and big sister figure, Ayase Eli, already looked like a seasoned samurai with the way she easily guided her horse as they did laps around the ranch. The blonde had just received her katana not too long ago and she was getting ready for her first sortie next week. Honoka found herself watching Eli as well, smiling warmly when the older girl halted to pull her younger sister Arisa onto the saddle as well. She thought about Yukiho and their silly argument over dessert before she came to the Ayase Ranch, and decided to make up with her sibling the moment she got home. Eli was selfless and brave enough to be fighting to defend her country and important people, while she, Honoka, got upset over snacks? That would not do!_

_She should really do something too, to protect her world._

"_Ne ne, Kotori-chan~"_

"_Yes Honoka-chan?" The young princess, on the other hand, was gazing longingly at the alpacas on the other side of the field. The staff were cleaning out their pen and grooming them at the moment, so she was unable to dive into their soft and fluffy fur, not yet anyway. She almost fell off her seat at the ginger's next question though._

"_Is there anyone you love?"_

"_W-w-why do you ask that all of a sudden?" Kotori's voice was extra high as her hazel eyes darted towards something behind her friend. Before Honoka could turn around, the princess grabbed her shoulder and kept a firm grip on her._

"_Well, Eli-chan told me before she went to her final exam that she loves her family and friends, and that's what keeps her going so I'm just wondering…"_

_The princess let out a quiet sigh of relief, her gaze softening as she smiled fondly at Honoka. "I see. Well, Eli-chan's right. I love Okaa-san and Taka nii-chan, and I also love all my friends. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. This feeling is very strong, so I think I understand what Eli-chan means, that her love gives her strength."_

"_Ooooh, wow, Kotori-chan… no, Kotori-hime is so smart!" Honoka winked and playfully kissed the giggling princess' knuckles. "Well then, I shall protect my hime-sama, because I love you Kotori-chan!"_

"_Hehe, I love you too, Honoka-chan~!"_

_Once again, the two girls turned towards their friend, who jolted when their sparkling gazes were set upon her. "W-what are you two-?"_

"_Umi-chan~" "Umi-chan! We want to hear you say it too!"_

"_E-Eh!?" Squeaking, the Sonoda heiress hugged her upside down book like it was her last defense and slowly inched away. Her friends persevered by scooting closer so she was forced to keep her distance. "W-Why are you asking such a… s-shameless! We are too young!"_

"_Could it be, you don't love us?" "Umi-chan, onegai~"_

"_Please stop this!" In spite of her vehement reply, Umi guiltily put away her book and played with the hems of her sleeves as if trying to decide on something. After a few more moments of tense silence, she clenched her eyes and lunged forward to wrap her arms around the two startled girls._

"_Alright, alright! I-I-I lo...too!"_

_Both Kotori and Honoka giggled at their friend's cute response and returned the hug. Even though the one crucial word was barely audible, the ginger decided it was enough since it must have taken a lot for her to shed her reservation in order to embrace them like this._

_Blue eyes shifted back towards the center of the field, where Eli's golden tresses gleamed under the sun like an invincible warrior sent from the heavens. Inspired by the older girl and warmed by her friends' gestures, Honoka decided to finally attend one of Sonoda dojo's lessons._

_There was no harm in training to become stronger and worthy of her important people, was there?_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_The white swirls upon the silver blade mesmerized the wielder, completely and utterly. Its many crescents appeared to be whispering a magical tale, a song of heroes that could only be heard by those that accepted the responsibility of protecting the great nation of Kaguya._

_Tsuki was truly a beautiful katana, a weapon befitting of the legendary White Knight._

_The twelve-year-old girl did not know if she could ever become such a person. Why her? Why not more seasoned warriors? Why not someone so much more disciplined and smarter than her?_

_How come she, Kousaka Honoka, an ordinary girl from a family-run sweets shop, was chosen to be the White Knight?_

_What was so special about her?_

_The famed Kaguyan sword was half-drawn from its sheath, its blade glinting dangerously under the moonlight. It felt so heavy in her hands, which were too small to even hold a regular katana. She just started training not too long ago, so why did the great miko Kanna-sama pick her out of all the disciples? There must be more talented people in the capital, yet the priestess came all the way here to the Sonoda province to search for the White Knight._

_All because of the terror and destruction that the Black Knight of Mikado brought upon Kaguyan army. _

_Honoka knew that she was not the brightest soul, but even she understood the severity of the situation and how her country needed its champion too. _

_But she just wasn't meant to be such a hero. _

_Nodding grimly, she carefully sheathed Tsuki and decided to head for the dojo. The Sonoda patriarch had worn a disapproving expression when Kanna-sama instructed the entourage to leave the legendary sword in the care of a naive pre-teen, claiming that they needed to forge a bond as early as possible. Therefore, her instructor would surely understand that there had been a mistake. _

"_Honoka!"_

"_Otou-san!" She winced at her father's sharp tone, expecting a reprimand since she was forbidden to leave the shop ever since her new identity had been announced to her family. Feeble excuses died in her mouth when she carefully turned around and saw her father's expression._

_The man had always been so dependable and strong, a pillar of strength that Honoka was proud to cling onto, yet he appeared so vulnerable at this moment. There was fear and despair on his visage rather than anger. Was it just the moonlight or were those patches of grey hair on his head? Had he always had those wrinkles around his eyes and mouth? _

_Honoka swallowed hard, though her throat and lungs continued to ache. Tsuki still felt heavy by her hip, but she felt power thrumming through the cool steel as she tentatively rested her hand upon the hilt. She gave her father a bright smile, filled with renewed resolve and her usual energy._

"_I'm going to protect my world, Otou-san!"_

_Her father's lips formed a flat line, his brows furrowing as he struggled to say something, anything, to keep his little girl from leaving._

"_I can and will be the White Knight." She held up her fist and grinned. "Fight-o!"_

_Her dream of inheriting the Homura will never be, but at least she would gain the power to defend her loved ones, her home._

_And that was what mattered to her the most._

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open and stared blankly at the dingy ceiling of the cave for a moment before they closed again. Honoka didn't know how many days have already passed, but she's been waking up in this manner while her body recuperated. She dreamed of her past, of her precious people, only to wake up in cold, painful reality where she was far from the warmth of her world.

However, she was grateful for these treasured memories, as they reminded her of the path she had the chosen and the reason she was here. In spite of her weak body, her head was oddly clear. She must concentrate on getting better so she could rejoin her army and don the armor of the White Knight once more.

Or so it would have been the case if it weren't for a certain enigma constantly interrupting her train of thoughts.

"I know you're awake, Kousaka-san. Come, I got some berries and I've roasted some mushrooms. You're hungry, aren't you?"

Her nose twitched treacherously as she took in a deep breath to appreciate the aroma of cooked food. Her chest stung sharply, reminding her of the ugly wound beneath her breast that still required medicine daily. She groaned quietly and rolled onto her uninjured side before slowly getting up with trembling arms. The process took some time, but eventually she was able to move towards the sizzling fire and the figure seated by it.

Absinthe-green watched her every movement, though the observation did not unnerve her. Kira Tsubasa had been diligent in taking care of her, lending a helping hand whenever necessary, but she kept her distance. The moment that Honoka had recovered enough to sit up by herself, the brunette had taken a step back and let her get used to being independent again.

"Arigatou, Kira-san," the ginger accepted the offered skewer of mushrooms and bit into the juicy food ravenously, thanking the heavens for food as well as her companion for retrieving it for her. Tsubasa merely nodded and resumed eating her share in silence. Honoka glanced at the Mikadon warrior and found herself comparing the woman to some of her friends. Tsubasa's mannerism reminded her of Umi's polished, professional demeanor as well as the way Eli sometimes appeared casual and relaxed, even though the blonde was always guarded and prepared for unexpected incidence.

Needless to say, the seasoned samurai noticed her gaze. "What is it, Berry-chan? Still hungry?"

As if on cue, Honoka's stomach let out a loud growl that had her blushing. Tsubasa chuckled with a small smile. "At least your appetite is recovering well. I plan on going fishing later anyway so be a good girl and watch the fire until I come back."

The Kaguyan didn't want to trouble her, but by the time she was able to lift her hand, the latter was already out of the cave. Sighing, she pulled the kimono around her form and huddled close to the blazing flames. They were fortunate to salvage this much of their clothing after everything they had gone through, though she still shivered from time to time from the unforgiving fall chills. Her mind strayed back to Tsubasa, who did not seem to be bothered by the autumn cold even with the single layer of kimono she wore.

Honoka tilted her head and gazed into the fire thoughtfully. Rather than animosity, she only felt concern for her caretaker. She should hate the Black Knight after everything she and her country have done. That Mikadon was the reason why she had to shoulder the weight of being her nation's champion, and the reason why her hands were bathed in blood instead of flour at her family's shop.

Yet she did not hate Tsubasa, or rather, she could not hate her. After all, was it not the case for the Mikadon as well? She had to become the Black Knight, and she was simply acting upon her country's will. They were equals in a way, though Honoka still felt inferior to that powerful warrior.

The blurry image of the unconscious brunette flashed in her mind. Indeed, if it weren't for the fact that Tsubasa almost drowned in the river, she would have thought the Black Knight was immortal, untouchable with the vicious way she fought whenever they crossed blades. Honoka would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of the Mikadon. _No, that's not the right word. Kira-san intimidates me, but she certainly doesn't scare me._ Indeed, after spending so much time in Tsubasa's company, she was no longer afraid of her. It was strange, as Kira Tsubasa and the Black Knight were the same entity yet, here they were, without their armor and famed swords, as two lost women who were helping each other survive.

Honoka would have died from the ninja's poison long ago if it were not for Tsubasa, while the latter was saved from the torrential river.

"_I do not want to owe you anything. And after all the battles we had, I do not want you writhing to death due to the rats' poison. I am a warrior, and by the code we follow as warriors, I will kill you with my own power."_

Tsubasa's words still echoed in her head, reminding her that everything would return to the way it has always been once they went back to their respective armies. Her dream earlier certainly refreshed her sense of purpose.

But she was not the White Knight, not now, not without her sword and armor. She was stripped bare and reverted to that ordinary girl from the Homura. What should she do in the meantime, other than trying to recover as much as possible? She should just be herself, right? Here, in the middle of nowhere and away from the cruel strife of war, she could only be Kousaka Honoka.

She found herself smiling as she mustered all her energy to stand up. Thinking has never been her forte and she tended to act impulsively. She wanted to be useful and that was exactly what she shall do! She weakly probed the surrounding with her ki, but she realized that she was as vulnerable as a newborn cub, venturing out of her den for the first time. She had never stepped outside on her own before, though instead of it being unnerving, she was filled with excitement.

It felt amazing to be up and about! She almost stretched and took in a deep breath, but she managed keep her instincts in check. That would not bode well with her injury, and fatigue was already seeping into her legs from these few steps. Stubborn, she grabbed one of the longer, thicker sticks and used it as a crutch as she hobbled her way into the woods. She did ponder briefly of the possibility of running into predators but quickly dismissed the idea, since Tsubasa would not have let one linger around the perimeter for long.

She was already breathing heavily and cold sweat was forming beads on her brows by the time she neared the river. She did retain a vague picture of how to get to the water from when she hauled Tsubasa's unconscious form to the cave on that fateful day.

Proud of her feat, Honoka gingerly leaned against a nearby tree while she took in the spectacle before her. Tsubasa was seated near the shore on a makeshift pedestal of river rocks, with a thin yet sturdy looking branch in her grip. Strings of twine and a sharpened metal piece that must've been from her helmet showed just how resourceful the Mikadon was, as if she was used to surviving in the wilderness. Awed, the ginger found herself gazing at the brunette again to see what else she could learn about her.

She practically knew everything there was to know about the Black Knight, but who was Kira Tsubasa?

"Berry-chan, I knew you were stubborn but I didn't think you were this disobedient," absinthe-green eyes met her blue ones a moment later, and Honoka shrank sheepishly from the woman's slightly-annoyed tone. "Did I not tell you to stay? While it's good that you move your limbs, you should-"

Tsubasa was cut off when her fishing rod jerked abruptly. The warrior's instinct had her reacting so instantaneously that she had already reeled the fish out of the water before Honoka even comprehended what just happened. A small smirk was present on the brunette's visage as she shifted towards her sole audience, holding up the line to present her catch. The sizeable trout, however, refused to surrender and flailed so fiercely that its tail fin slapped wetly against Tsubasa's nose. She stumbled back in surprise, almost slipping into the river as she fumbled for balance. Scowling, she quickly transferred the rod to her teeth and stabbed the squirming fish with her dagger in deadly accuracy. After she returned the stick to her hand, she sent Honoka a glare as if daring her to laugh.

Wide blue eyes just blinked back at her. While she found the little mishap amusing and the various expressions refreshing, she was more impressed by the way Tsubasa caught the fish. She clapped her hands to show her appreciation, though they weren't strong enough to make a sound applause yet.

Frowning, Tsubasa unhooked the trout and beckoned for her to come closer. Curious, Honoka approached her as fast as she could.

"Here, I'm not done yet, but I'm not letting you go back to the cave by yourself, so you might as well try to prepare it for cooking later." The brunette yanked the dagger out of the catch and placed it in the ginger's hand. Honoka was taken aback by how gentle the other woman's hand was and by how she was entrusted with a weapon so easily. Then again, with the way she clapped her hands earlier, Tsubasa probably considered her to be a lesser threat than the fish.

"U-Um, I d-don't think I can do it…"

"That's why I said 'try', Kousaka-san. It's good exercise for you to regain the dexterity of your fingers. There's no rush, so take your time and don't cut yourself."

"Oh, okay. I-I'll try." Suddenly, Honoka felt nervous to be in charge of such delicate task. With her brows furrowed, she stared at the dead trout and tried to summon her faded memories. As the cavalry commander, she never had to worry about where food came from, and she was spoiled by her family and friends at home. _Let's see, what happened on that one camping trip Sonoda oji-san took me and Umi-chan? _

Carefully, she pressed down on the trout's head as she removed its scales. The process was tedious and rather difficult for her current condition, but she found it quite the fun challenge as it reminded her of those innocent days.

"Not bad, Berry-chan. Try to gut it too if you can." It was impressive how Tsubasa already caught a second fish. She deposited the body in a small basin that she must have constructed by diverting some of the stream water.

"A-Ano, why do you call me Berry-chan?" It was something she's been wondering for a very long time now. With their respective identities on the battlefield, there had never been a good time to ask.

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting such question, though her cool features morphed into an amused smirk. "You're meant to be trampled. An easy picking, a snack, nothing more," she paused then as a thoughtful gleam slipped into those green orbs. "Well, I suppose you're squishy and sweet like one too."

"Hhn?" Honoka blinked and tilted her head, prompting the brunette to scratch her cheek and chuckle.

"Nevermind. The nickname just sorta stuck."

"I see…"

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really. I was just curious," Honoka said, truthful in her response. In spite of the definition that the Mikadon just gave, she had never thought of the nickname to be derogatory. "But… in that case…"

"In that case?"

"Tsubasa-san then?"

The brunette frowned as she considered the proposal. Just before she threw the line out for a third fish, she relented. "Never had any attachment to my surname anyway."

The approval had Honoka smiling, a gesture that was returned by the other woman.

In spite of Tsubasa's small smile, it was difficult to see what she was truly thinking. It didn't seem like there was any hostility or ill-intent behind that facade, but it didn't feel genuine either. Therefore, Honoka enjoyed all her conversations with the Mikadon, for it gave her the illusion that she knew more about the other woman. She fully understood and remembered what Tsubasa had said about them being enemies, but she also believed their current predicament to be fate. Nozomi always said that things happened for a reason, so Honoka was determined to find out why they both lived and had to keep on going with only each other as company.

After the brunette had caught four more fish, the ginger had finally managed to fillet the first trout.

"You're not used to being out here in the woods, are you, Berry-chan? I didn't think you can be this clumsy with a dagger."

All of Tsubasa's past laughter on the battlefield had been of scorn or vicious in glee, so the Kaguyan quite liked the quiet way she chuckled. Honoka pouted playfully and gestured at the fish's unpunctured internal organs. "Mou, I think I did a pretty good job!"

The brunette sighed in exasperation and pulled her hands towards the basin. "The scales are stuck all over your skin. Better wash them off before you accidentally ingest them later."

"I-I won't!"

"You would."

Honoka tried to keep an affronted expression but ended up smiling, inexplicably content from the civil way they were interacting. She also felt that she was not alone in this thought, for Tsubasa's demeanor was also more relaxed than she remembered. _This is how we would've been like, in another world where neither of us are our nations' Knights, and simply normal girls._

"Fine, fine, you did a decent job. But since we can't let the fish spoil, I'll do the rest quickly. Just take a break, because you're going to need energy to get back to the cave, Kousaka-san."

Rather than haughty, Honoka considered Tsubasa to be a confident person. She knew what she was doing and thus there was never any hesitation in what she did. Unlike her, the Kaguyan acted without thinking, as she's been told countless times by Umi. Indeed, she might seem like a brave soul to people who did not know her, but in reality she just did not want to give herself the chance to hesitate. _How nice would it be, to be so certain of what you're doing that there's no smidge of doubt unsettling your composure?_

Deft with the dagger, Tsubasa easily prepared a fish and skewered it with sharpened sticks. She smiled under Honoka's impressed gaze, basking in the silent praise just enough to remain humble before she resumed her task. The Mikadon was relatively easy to talk to as well, for she answered every question the Kaguyan had, whether it was about food preparation or about herself. Of course, the brunette was careful of what information to divulge, though the easy manner she spoke showed that she enjoyed sharing her experiences. She did not reveal when and why it happened, and Honoka did not ask, but she did survive in the wild for a period of time on her own. She had stories of wrestling a smaller wild boar with her bare hands, and almost dying from a venomous mushroom. Due to how she grew up, she was a firm believer in learning through experience rather than theoretical concepts. "Do and think later. When you're good enough, you can do both at the same time. If you're not good enough, well, you wouldn't be breathing by then, yes?"

Sometimes the brunette's sense of humor was rather dark while remaining realistic, and it was something Honoka could appreciate in spite of her positive disposition. It wasn't just a one-sided conversation either, for Tsubasa also asked more of her family. The Kaguyan was taken aback, pleasantly so, by how genuinely curious her companion was. Perhaps the Mikadon was a master interrogator and was simply storing the information for later use, but Honoka's instinct told her otherwise.

"Hehe, I usually just roll on the tatami floor while I wait for Yukiho to make tea, and maybe even bring me a plate of desserts… after all, I could smell them from the kitchen, and Yukiho knows I'll end up bugging her for them so she would always bring me both in one trip."

Tsubasa made an amused sound while her hands skillfully prepared the fish. There was a lost yet serious look in her eyes, as if she was trying to paint images from the speaker's words. The idea saddened Honoka greatly, as she was merely describing a slice of her daily life, something so ordinary but it seemed like they were foreign for the Mikadon. While she loved her family and certainly never took them for granted, she also felt so blessed to have a chance to experience a normal life before she wore the mantle of the White Knight. Based on the limited information Tsubasa had revealed and the rumors about the Black Knight, she did not have such option at all.

"Well, that certainly makes sense since you sometimes called for Yukiho in your delirium," the brunette gave her a small smirk. "I did bring you water and food after all."

"Ahaha… that's why I should carry some stuff back to the cave!"

"No, you just concentrate on walking. I'll be nearby if you need a hand."

Pouting, Honoka did as she was told while Tsubasa gathered her fishing gear, the bountiful catch, as well as her helmet which she used to fill with fresh river water. The trip back to their temporary home was uneventful, as the ginger was unable to spare energy to chat and the other was content to let the peaceful silence hang. Now that she had someone to witness her progress, Honoka felt that she did an even better job walking as she did not have to rely on the crutch as much, and she did not stumble at all, much to her relief. By the time they reached the cave entrance, however, she was sweating and her limbs trembling in fatigue.

"That's certainly enough exercise for today-" Tsubasa trailed off when expectant blue gaze were set on her. "Hmm?"

"Nothing…" Honoka tried not to look too disappointed, but Eli and Kotori would have known what to do when she looked at them like that. She blinked in surprise when she felt Tsubasa's hand lightly patting her head, which was exactly what she wanted from her companion.

"What, Berry-chan? Is the fish not enough of a reward?" There was playful jest in the brunette's grin. "Shall I scratch your chin too?"

"Mou! I was just…" Honoka blinked in wonder. Her action would have appeared normal around her long time friends, but why did she involuntarily wanted Tsubasa to treat her similarly?

"Just what? You're truly an interesting person, Kousaka-san," the shorter woman shook her head in exasperation but smoothly held the Kaguyan's arm when the latter's weakened grip dropped the crutch. "Come and sit down. You deserve it. You did try very hard."

After hearing the words she wanted, Honoka simply wore a huge smile as her companion helped her to the back where she sat and slumped against the wall. She considered herself a decent cook in the kitchen, having grown up in a sweetshop and having an appetite that sometimes drove her to prepare her own meals. Even then, she was still impressed by the way Tsubasa sprinkled and rubbed some red and blue powder alternatively on the trouts. Her knowledge was faint, but she speculated that those came from sumac and juniper, which added flavoring that would be enough to cover the fishy odor.

If it weren't for the promise of food, Honoka would have drifted off as she usually did nowadays after a short period of exercise. She had to valiantly pry open her eyelids when Tsubasa announced the grilled fish to be ready. She made a pleased humming sound while stuffing her mouth full of delicious trout, mindless of its hotness. The brunette appeared bewildered and carefully blew on her portion before taking a bite that looked modest in comparison to the ginger's wolfish manner.

"Well, glad you like the food, Kousaka-san."

"I do! Have you ever considered becoming a chef, Tsubasa-san?" The question slipped out of her still chewing mouth before she realized it. The friendly topic echoed jarringly in their cavern, making her shrink sheepishly as she hastily added. "L-like, you know, I-I mentioned h-how I'd love to take over my father's shop, um, be a pastry chef and all…"

The Mikadon's lips were set in a grim line, obviously displeased by this query of 'what-if' when both of their destinies were long carved out for them. She exhaled softly and shifted those unreadable green eyes upon the tense Kaguyan. "Why do you ask?"

"W-Well, I was just curious. Is there… anything you're interested in?" _Outside of killing?_ Honoka swallowed hard at the unspoken words her mind whispered. "Like, what do you do in your spare time, Tsubasa-san?"

"In my spare time? Train of course," Tsubasa snorted derisively. "You said you don't enjoy it, but I actually do. It gives me a sense of purpose. It's challenging, knowing that you can always become even better."

"Wow, that sounds just like Umi-chan…" The ginger mumbled in amazement, staring at the clean sticks in her lap as if she could see the bokken and shinai from her dojo days. "B-But, I mean, like, what else do you like doing? I like visiting the stables and ride around the castle whenever time permits. You know Pan, I'm sure. She's a great mare…" Realizing she was starting to ramble, she swallowed again and sneaked a careful glance at the silent brunette.

"My stallion grows restless and even violent if he's not on the battlefield. He's certainly too dangerous for the civilian populace. As for what else I like doing? Are you sure you want to know, Berry-chan?" There was a dark, even hungry look in those sharp green eyes now. "Having a good time at the hostels with women, consorts who served my whims."

"Oh…" Honoka was no stranger to such establishments, for her troops sometimes talked about it. As long as they were happy and their morale was boosted, she had no qualms against her men visiting the geishas. She just wasn't sure how to react to her female nemesis having the same interest.

"I suppose I've always enjoyed the music that the ladies play," Tsubasa added thoughtfully as she stared into the crackling fire. "It's intriguing, really, that a tune could be formed from series of plucks on the koto and shamisen, or the elusive whistles of the flutes by pressing different combination on the holes. A close acquaintance of mine, a fellow soldier, is a skillful flutist. Sometimes I wonder how a pair of killing hands can produce beautiful music," she began snickering all of a sudden. "Yes… especially with the way she's rather inarticulate with words."

"Oooh, yes music and art!" Relieved that their conversation could continue, Honoka made a comical expression and held up her finger. "Umi-chan's so scary whenever she's in her Oni mode, but she's so amazing whenever she dances- ah, Umi-chan's family is known for an ancient style of dancing."

"You keep mentioning her. Sonoda Umi, correct? You're very close to her."

"Yes, she's my best friend, and I trust her with my life," the ginger said easily without any hesitation.

"Trust? What a fragile concept," the brunette tossed the skewer to the side, her gaze veiled in contemplation. "Though in terms of the battlefield… I do consider Erena as a true comrade."

Toudou Erena was a name that struck terror into the Kaguyan army, even before the Black Knight began her reign. Honoka wasn't surprised, for Erena was a nemesis to Umi like how the Black Knight was to the White Knight.

Tsubasa sighed loudly and began to tidy up the area. "Enough chit-chat. Let's take a look at your wound before the sun sets."

It was another one of their daily rituals, where the brunette would inspect the Kaguyan's wound and apply however much moonshade on the tender skin as needed. As the autumn chill grew more frigid by the day, they agreed that it was best to do it after a warm meal. Just a few days ago, the suture was removed and thankfully, the jagged scar was healing acceptably according to Tsubasa. Honoka could not see the compromising area and it still caused her great discomfort to be under the brunette's scrutiny. It was different than being treated by Maki or any of her friends after all. For the umpteenth time, she wondered how Tsubasa was able to maintain her composure and be so professionally dismissive of modesty.

At least, the brunette knew of her unease and was always efficient in her task. Honoka let out a shuddering breath she didn't know she was holding when she was finally allowed to put her kimono back on. She was certainly aware of the heat on her cheeks though.

"I'm no expert, but it looks like the wound will heal on its own in due course. Now, we need to concentrate on your range of mobility. Try to lift your left arm as high as you can." Tsubasa's cool voice jolted her out of her daze, causing her to raise her arm in a hurry out of reflex.

"Itai!" Grimacing, she cradled the throbbing limb and tried not to whimper. Her nerves must have grown complacent, as she's only experienced soreness and dull aches recently. The piercing pain a moment prior felt just as vivid as the kunai stab on that day. The terror and helplessness from the time also flooded her senses, causing her wide eyes to glaze over with tears as she gasped in shallow puffs, afraid to hurt herself more from drawing deep breaths.

"You really can't stand pain, can you?" In spite of the thinly veiled scorn, Tsubasa's touch was light as she massaged Honoka's upper arm and ribcage, slowly and carefully bending and testing her range of motion. The ginger swallowed her whimpers and nodded, her eyelids drooping shut while she focused her mind on the soothing caresses. Her tense muscles gradually relaxed under the brunette's administrations, and she would have been lulled to sleep if it weren't for the persistent ache sweltering under her breast. At least, the massage was easing the worst of the pain, enough that she was able to breathe normally again.

"Hopefully that didn't aggravate the wound beneath," Tsubasa murmured with a small frown, "Like I said, I'm no healer, so I can't tell if the muscles and blood vessels beneath the scab are healing properly or not."

"I'm sure they are. You've done so much for me already," Honoka whispered shakily, unconsciously shifting in her seat and resting her head against the wall. The massage paused momentarily before it resumed its slow and rhythmic pace, the applied pressure even gentler now as if Tsubasa was taking special care not to cause her further pain. Such feather-like touches reminded her of her fair princess, and the many times that the latter would massage her sore muscles after intense training sessions. Kotori had always coddled her, showering her with snacks and praises, and made everything worthwhile until she felt like she deserved those treats.

She would do anything for her beloved princess, anything. Blurry images from the dreams earlier only strengthened that though.

"Are you close to your princess, Tsubasa-san?" Honoka slowly opened her eyes and locked gazes with the Mikadon, who stilled at the abrupt query.

"Why?" Even up close, Tsubasa remained a closed book. Was it instinctive? Has it always been like this for her, that she felt the need to erect such a barrier, even though she too was stripped bare and simply Kira Tsubasa? Could she not just be herself?

"I grew up with Kotori-hime, so sometimes I have to remind myself that she's our country's princess, not simply my childhood friend. She's always been there for me, so kind and generous. Fighting… is scary, but I can overcome that fear by just thinking about her. Her smile makes all the bad things go away. Hehe, she makes the best snacks too - that's definitely another incentive for me to hurry back to the capital!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Tsubasa was observing her carefully now, her hands now rested in her lap.

"I'm not exactly sure. I guess… I just wonder how people think of us?" Honoka's lips curved in fondness. "People probably think I fight as the White Knight out of duty, which is partially true, but really… I fight to protect her because she's my dear friend and family, and I love her."

"Love?" The brunette's scoff did not surprise her.

"Don't you love your princess too? Isn't that why you're fighting?" _Isn't that your driving force, Tsubasa-san?_

"Don't be ridiculous," absinthe-green eyes gleamed perilously as Tsubasa's fingers curled into fists. "I'm born to be Mikado's sword, the emperor's weapon. The princess has nothing to do with it…" Her raspy tone faltered at Honoka's unwavering gaze, and her hands slowly unclenched. "But perhaps you are correct, in a way. I certainly do care for Anju-hime. She is… yes, she is my dear friend as well."

The cautious way Tsubasa uttered that label felt as if she had never referred to the Mikadon princess as such. For a brief moment, the hardened warrior's demeanor softened and revealed a simple woman who cared for her precious person. It was so human and real, and that brought a smile on Honoka visage.

"What's so funny?" Her voice was emotionless again, but the ginger now knew that true feelings existed beneath the Black Knight's mask.

"Hehe, nothing," Honoka's smile grew bigger, for she was relieved to know that her nemesis' driving force was similar to her own. "I-I know you said that we're enemies and nothing can change that. But really, I'm glad to have been able to talk to you, Tsubasa-san."

_Not the Black Knight, but you, Kira Tsubasa._

The brunette slightly parted her lips as if to say something, but she kept her silence as she stared thoughtfully into the Kaguyan's eyes. There was an odd tension, an inexplicable pull that kept their gazes locked. Honoka vaguely realized that they have been conversing in low voices all along, as if anything louder than whispers would break the spell. Her mouth suddenly felt dry with her heart beating in her ears and muffling the fire's intermittent crackles. She instinctively moistened her lips, the pounding hastening when Tsubasa copied her small movement. Those dark green eyes trailed down and lingered there, making her tilt her head uncertainly.

Tsubasa lifted her hand towards Honoka's face, her palm lightly grazing against her cheek as warm fingers brushed away her bangs. The ginger closed her eyes and leaned against the touch, a quiet sound of contentment thrumming in her throat as the hand continued its ghostly path down her neck and smoothed the kimono's creases near her collars.

She squeaked in surprise, her eyes blinking open when Tsubasa lightly tapped her forehead with her knuckles. "Alright, Berry-chan, you've done enough for today."

"Hnnmn?" Still disorientated from the peculiar trance, Honoka could only stare at the brunette, who has already stood up and was gathering her fishing gears once more. A surge of disappointment filled her mind as she listlessly touched her cheek, searching for the phantom warmth left behind by the brunette's fleeting caress.

"...Luck's on my side today so I'm going back to the river to get us more food," Tsubasa said huskily with her back facing the bewildered Kaguyan. "You should sleep."

Honoka nodded wordlessly, unable to articulate her swirling thoughts even as her companion left the cave in brisk steps. She wished she had the energy to follow after her, but she decided that it was fine this way as well.

After all, by the time she woke up from her slumber, Tsubasa would be here by her side again.


	28. Ch25 False Victories

**ghikiJ: **Sorry for the delay readers. As you can see, this is a long chapter again and it's so action-oriented that it took me a long time to get everything to look the way I wanted it to. It has been a long time since I got to write an Eli chapter so it was challenging. I had to reread a whole bunch of chapters and consult with my co-author for opinions, but I guess the effort is worth it. Thanks for the people who wait for this story to continue. I know you waited a long time but you guys are awesome for sticking around for as long as you did.

**Athyra**: It's a riveting chapter that showed the ugly facets of war and how our Kaguyan fighters get through each battle, whether it's on the battlefield or created from one's chaotic mind. It's fast-paced so be sure to hand onto the edge of your seat! Thanks for the support as always and hope you'll enjoy the great general's narration!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act V: To the Stars  
**

**Chapter 25 - False Victories  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Remember, Honoka, that fighting is very different in the field. Be sure to keep an eye out for enemies sneaking behind you or attempting to catch your squad unaware."_

"_Don't worry, Eli-chan! I can do it. I must. Fight-o da yo!"_

_This was Kousaka Honoka's first battle and Ayase Eli was apprehensive. After all, the ginger-haired girl was only sixteen, a samurai fresh out of training with an unbloodied sword at her hip. Out there, beyond the tall grass and gravelly road was the Black Knight, who had bathed in the blood of Kaguyans for years. Kira Tsubasa's reputation was not made up on boasts either, for Eli had faced her fearsome courage and wicked wit a few times already. Several times had the Mikadon swept victory from under their feet with a mere swing of her sword, and no warrior in the Kaguyan army could match her ferocity. Armed with Taiyou, the Black Knight was a terror on the field, unstoppable. _

_But now, Kaguya finally had her White Knight, her savior, and so many soldiers rallied and cheered for their hero. The morale had never been so high and Miyano-taisho, Eli's superior officer, had great hopes for this battle. However, the blonde was anything but excited. Honoka was her friend, the girl she had watched over at the ranch, and one of the few she considered as a younger sibling. Honoka was family and now she must watch her fight the most feared fighter of their generation._

_She stayed as close to the ginger's team as she dared while not breaking formation with the rest of the regiment. She even had a few archers under her command to keep vigilant and protect the White Knight whenever possible. Nevertheless, all the protection she supplied the ginger meant nothing the moment Kira Tsubasa charged at Honoka on that giant buckskin of hers. They seemed to be a world away the moment they clashed, riding past each other with their swords spitting sparks. _

_Honoka was awe-inspiring, with her white sword and armor. Underneath her, Pan's red mane and tail whipped along with the wind like fire. Suddenly, the Black Knight did not seem so scary anymore and that had boosted the soldiers' courage. They fought like stampeding horses, leaving their foes trampled and broken at their wake. _

"_We won?" The White Knight did not sound quite sure about the fact even after Mikadons had sounded their retreat. Eli had to ride up to her and pat her on the shoulder before she even noticed that her opponent was no longer there. _

"_Yes, we did." The blonde was so proud. This was the first tactical victory they have had against the Black Knight's forces and they won with so few casualties that she found it hard to believe. Perhaps Honoka was indeed the charm they needed to break this war, to win and reclaim the chunk of land that Mikado had carved from Kaguya's western province. Maybe they could finally avenge the Nishikino patriarch's death as well._

"_H-How can that be?" The ginger-haired girl pulled off her helmet as if she could not breathe and dismounted her horse in such a hurry that Eli thought she had fallen. "I-I-I thought I was going to die, Eli-chan!" _

_The blonde commander's eyes widened at the sight of Honoka's tears. _

"_The Black Knight was t-this close—and I was just trying my best to block her a-and…" _

_Eli hurried down from her mount and held the White Knight steady, but the latter latched onto her a moment later, crying her heart out. "I-I was so scared, Eli-chan!" Honoka sobbed, again and again, and the older girl could only pat her back in empathy. She knew the terror of looking at death in the face, and trying to fight a nemesis that seemed so undefeatable. She had told them, Honoka and Umi, that this was exactly what they would face if they picked the path of the sword. She had even beaten them up just to give them a taste of what it was like, but the two younger girls persisted despite her warnings. _

_Tough little things, they were. _

_Eli could no longer tell Honoka to put down her sword, especially now that their country had great need of her as the White Knight. Blood had been drawn, and once baptized, a pupil must let the warrior be born. _

_Unfortunately, it was never as easy as it sounded. _

A horse's neigh woke Eli's consciousness from slumber. Her cerulean eyes opened to find her bath water as still as glass on the tub and as cold as the morning. She must have fallen asleep again while she bathed, but evidently, even sleep did not spare her from her memories. Try as she might, she could not recall Honoka's happy smiles, how her eyebrows arched when she laughed, or even her determined expression which always gave Eli an energy boost when she needed it. Her protégée was ripped away from her so abruptly that she never had the chance to memorize those invaluable features. All she remembered was the sensation of the ginger's tears on her shoulder and the sound of her terrified wails. The people of Kaguya believed that the White Knight was their defender, not realizing that the moniker was only a mask that smothered the happy girl underneath. Eli did her best to be the source of Honoka's encouragements and support, but where was she when the latter plummeted down that cliff?

_I was her mentor, her protector, but where was I? _

The blonde brought a hand to her face as she tried to evoke any memory of that battle while cold water seeped in her hair and streamed down her cheeks. However, only panic came to her, for the moment she had heard that the White Knight had fallen, the battle just somehow disappeared around her. Every fiber of her being wanted to race to where Honoka was last seen, to search and rescue the younger woman who had been such a bright beacon of hope and courage for her and her country. Eli remembered that what greeted her there were only the empty cliff and the torrents beneath and the amalgamation of anger, fear, disbelief, and sorrow that churned in her heart.

"Taisho!" Kurosaki Shun called to her from the other side of the tent walls. The tall lieutenant was easily discernible with her boyish voice and messy brown hair that she always tried to manage with a loose tie. Eli could see her silhouette from her bath holding the reins of a horse, perhaps to give the beast its warm-ups, a habit that the former stable hand from the Ayase Ranch was not able to shake off. All for the better, the general mused, for sometimes, a samurai was only as good as his horse. Even the best swordsman could fall to his death if his mount was not prepared for battle.

"How many times must I tell you not to talk to me through the wall, Shun?"

"Eh?" Eli saw the younger woman raise a hand to scratch the back of her neck. "I'd rather do this than try to navigate that labyrinth you call a tent, taisho. With all due respect, I don't want to accidentally misplace something important. You know how clumsy I am in tight spaces." It was a statement she could not deny. Shun was probably a horse in her past life, for she had all the leg length, stubbornness and clumsiness of one. "Besides, your servants simply pointed me toward this direction when I tried to look for you earlier."

The general sighed and left her cold bath. "What is it that you came for, Shun?"

"Ah, that's right. Sumimasen, taisho. I just wanted to let you know that Sonoda-san has returned to Otobe. Oh, in fact, there she is now, marching this way."

How long was she asleep? With another sigh, the general swept her long blond tresses over one shoulder and dried herself off before slipping on the first layer of her uniform.

"I'll see her immediately. Thanks, Shun."

"No problem!" Her lieutenant gave her a salute from outside, "Should I bring Shiro-san out for some exercise too?"

"Yes, please do so. I will need him later and we may have a long ride ahead of us. Make sure he's in top shape."

"Will do! I'll take my leave now, taisho."

Eli felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips in spite of everything, thinking that she was fortunate to have a dependable, loyal, and amusing friend like Kurosaki Shun. The brunette was the daughter of one of her family's horse handlers, a peasant by birth. However, the Ayases soon found that Shun was practically born a centaur, riding a horse so well at four years old and training her own colt at the age of seven. Since then, the young brunette had been a good friend of Eli's. They were so close, in fact, that Shun followed her into the military when they came of age. Eli had never said it, but she felt very indebted to her lieutenant for many things and she was glad that Shun was around.

She really tended not to say a lot of things, did she?

The general emerged from her personal chambers and found Sonoda Umi conversing amiably with her servants by the war table. Of course, the raven-haired beauty only exchanged pleasantries in her succinct yet polite manner but the blonde's retainers looked absolutely thrilled by the attention. Eli had no doubt that the girls admired the captain greatly, for a couple of them took up swords to be just like their dark-haired heroine. It was unfortunate that only a select few could be royal guards, otherwise these aspiring young women would probably have lined up for a position amongst Umi's elite. Though, now that Eli thought about it, she should say that it was fortunate that there were limited space because elsewise, she might not have recruits at all.

She smoothed out her sleeves and made sure the wrapping around her forearms were snug before giving Umi a nod in greeting, "Captain."

The amber-eyed woman returned the gesture, "General."

"How was your tour?" Eli immediately went down to business as she waved away her flock of pining adolescent hens to fetch her armor. "I did not expect you to return until later today." Her ice-blue eyes glanced at the map she had been studying since the night before as she tied her hair up in a high pony-tail. "Did something go amiss?"

Umi only shook her head, "Moriyama is still suffering harassing assaults."

"That is stale news. I've provided all the troops they need. With spiked walls, fire arrows, and a good captain, they can hold. What I need to know is Toudou's location and movements. Were you able to get information?"

"No," Umi frowned deeply, clearly displeased by the fact. "There is nothing on Honoka either. Her squad still wishes to continue the search and I intend to go with them to Tsuchito as soon as they are ready to depart."

"Perfect, we can march to Tsuchito together tonight. That ought to give the Mikadons a fright when they wake up the next morning."

"We?" Confusion flickered in the captain's amber eyes.

Eli gestured towards the placeholders on the table, where she often did battle simulations whenever new reports came in. Right now, Toudou Erena's piece was still across the river from Otobe, but there were rectangular blocks that represented battalions across from Tsuchito, the southernmost village in the Nishikino province's western front. "Some of the White Knight's riders are scouting for me as well as looking for her and they've given me this piece of information just yesterday. There is a large contingent gathering around Tsuchito, with approximately two thousand horses and twice as many infantry. They mean to take the village as it is an easier target than Otobe at present. If they're successful, they can take the town of Kaede in the same day. I mean to relocate my own men to Tsuchito to prevent this from happening."

"Eli…" Umi furrowed her brows, "You mean to leave Otobe's command? To whom?"

"Otobe is well-defended now. Even in my absence, I'm confident it can withstand an attack, and I will be leaving someone with a good instinct in command, someone who takes after my own heart."

"Honoka is not here, and it is too dangerous. If Tsuchito must be defended then I will do so. I swore that I will end Toudou Erena and that vow still stands. You must stay here and command, Eli."

Perhaps what she saw was fear in the captain's eyes and maybe some anger, but that did not dissuade her from her decision. "I am a soldier too, Umi. If I am seen to be too frightened to leave my own base, then how can I expect my subordinates to do the same? A sound mind also needs some physical exercise, and maybe a little vengeance to melt away the despair."

"And what if this is a feint?" The other woman challenged solidly. She could always trust Umi to try and find weaknesses in her arguments. "Then we shall be both in Tsuchito with no one to defend Otobe and Moriyama."

Truthfully, Umi made a solid claim and Eli had definitely contemplated about that as well. In war, however, every move was a risk, and she had seen the ups and downs of the decisions she had made in the past, for better or worse. Nowadays, she was more experienced and clever at this game, but sometimes to be able to play it properly meant to withhold information even to her most trusted people.

"Shun will be defending Otobe in my place," the general said with authority in her voice. "I will make the official announcement later once I have briefed you of my plan."

The captain's frown grew deeper as she ruminated. "And Moriyama?"

"Can defend itself, as I have said." In spite of her own words, Eli gestured towards the map and placed a new placeholder on it, where Moriyama was inked. All walls have ears; this was a lesson she had learned years ago from her mentor, a wise old woman she had been proud to call her grandmother. If she could not reveal her plan with words then she did so with gestures, and thankfully, Umi was quick to pick up on the plan. The captain merely took one glance at the table and understood.

"Still, you must tell me more about what is to happen in Tsuchito." The dark-haired woman demanded, "I cannot read minds."

Eli's lips curve up to an amused smirk, "Indeed, my dear captain, you cannot."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Umi was gone before noon. She had proposed to take her own men to Tsuchito as a vanguard force and prepare the smaller village to accommodate Eli's much larger army. The general would have sent a bird in her place, but there was no way to shake the captain's resolve by then. So the blonde used the remainder of the day to hand-select several captains under her command. Fumiko was one of her first choices. Without Honoka to lead, her lieutenant had become the temporary commander until such a time as when they have either rescued the White Knight, or proved that she had been slain. Regardless of the situation, however, Fumiko was a solid soldier with a good head on her shoulders, just the right kind of person Eli needed.

And there was yet another subordinate Eli trusted as much as she did Honoka, though the person herself did not seem so thrilled about her new station.

"Eh? What do you mean 'Otobe is mine,' taisho? Do you truly expect me to command the fort in your place? Wouldn't Kurokawa-taichou or Saitou-taichou be better choices?"

Eli frowned when Shun made such a huge fuss about being chosen. "First of all Shun, do not question my decisions."

"H-hai!"

"Secondly, Kurokawa and Saitou will be coming with me. If there will be a battle in Tsuchito, they will be needed." The blonde mounted her pale, grey stallion and left her lieutenant with no room to argue. She stroked Shiro's pale silver mane while the stallion pawed at the ground in excitement. It felt so nice to have a horse beneath her again. "Mika has left birds for you if you should need to contact me there, and Otobe is as defensible as any fort can be. You should be able to deflect a force twice your size by just sitting inside the walls and firing arrows."

"And what if Toudou Erena attacks?" More than anything, Shun was terrified of the Mikadon commander.

"Send a bird immediately as soon as you see her banners, though I doubt she would spare that much effort in taking Otobe now." Eli tugged on Shiro's reins to turn him towards the fort's gates. "If she tries, she'll find herself surrounded on three sides."

"I understand, taisho," Shun saluted, then much to the general's surprise, she bowed low in reverence. "I am honored that you trust me for this assignment, taisho!"

Eli nodded and kicked at her mount's flank, "You'll do well, Shun."

The general's forces marched well into the night, hoping to catch their opponents unaware, but by the time they had reached Tsuchito the next morning, the battle had already begun. Fire could be seen on the southern horizon, like an ill-positioned sunrise, and soon after, the sounds of war drums and horns signaled the skirmish that they were facing. From the look of the battlefield, Eli deduced that it had begun the night before and continued to rage. It was a miscalculation, but not something she could not fix.

The general gestured to her herald to assemble the cavalry. Normally, Honoka would have led the first charge but she was not there, so her absence rippled through her men's confidence. Eli was glad that at least they still had faith in her, for even though they remained as unsure as green boys and inexperienced warriors, they still rallied to her call.

Three thousand mounted samurai assembled and their horses' hooves kicked up enough dust to smother the morning fog, and with one blow from Eli's warhorn, they were off galloping towards their enemies. With them went Saitou-taichou, who the general knew would lay waste on the field with his aggression and brilliant offensive strategies.

"What about us, taisho?" Asked Fumiko, who Eli had kept by her side.

The blonde looked at the faces of Honoka's comrades, the people who fought by her side and would have died for her in a heartbeat. "Until Kousaka-taichou is found, you will ride with me. Mika, send a bird to Umi for me. Tell her that we have arrived."

The short brunette saluted, "At once!"

Command after command, all the pieces gradually fell into place. Eli sent the mounted archers next, and behind them were the armored infantry armed with naginatas, katanas and spears. Next, she moved her own unit, along with her battle standard, towards Tsuchito and planted the golden kitsune banner upon its walls. That alone seemed to have made the Mikadons fluster and clumsier in their efforts. By then, the warzone had become a strategic board game for the general. She watched the battle atop her eye-catching mount and adjusted her troops with the efficiency that had made her infamous. Whenever Ayase Eli commanded on a battlefield, it was like watching a spirit fox fanning its many tails and smothering its enemies with them.

She found Umi's flag in the thick of the battle. The blue Sonoda crest whipped against the wind as the royal guard's standard bearer raced after his commander. The general wondered how long the captain had been fighting and thought about calling her back in order to take a breather. However, when she saw Toudou's standard on the other end of the field, Eli knew that the younger woman would not back down. It was evident enough from the way Umi fought in the skirmish. The captain fired arrow after arrow, never missing a beat or a target. For every quell she let loose, a soldier fell from his horse or keeled to his death.

The raven-haired woman almost tempted Eli to ride down into the battle herself, but only a foolish commander would do such a thing. Songs were written about brave generals who fought and died alongside his soldiers in the thick of battle, while the kotos and shamisens were always silent about the ones who stood back and commanded with calculated cunning and strategic expertise. No songs would be written for her, but at least Eli could guarantee a better chance for victory.

Only… an ominous feeling fell into her gut as the battle raged on for another hour.

She immediately called Tsuchito's guard captain, "When you were attacked, how many enemy soldiers were estimated?"

The middle-aged captain saluted in spite of the blood from a wound on his temple, but he still looked to be fit for battle. Barrel chested and bearded, the man was a war veteran who had fought in the Kaguyan-Mikadon war for most of his adult life. His fierce reply showed his vigor. "About a thousand mounted and near double that on foot, taisho."

"Were the Black Knight's forces accounted for?"

"No, ma'am. The Black Knight is dead. We didn't see her banners."

The news had Eli clenching her jaw. Their enemy was too few, and the most dangerous ones were not spotted at all. "Bring me your dove keeper, now."

"As you command, general."

As Eli watched the captain lumber off, she gestured for Mika to come closer. The short woman was busy scribbling away on top of her horse, using quill and parchment over a custom wooden tablet wrapped in leather to ease the writing and prevent the paper from tearing. Ever since the battle had started, she had been sending the general's orders to the captains' heralds. Her expertise with doves and communication was an essential part of the Kaguyan army's coordination.

"Sumimasen, taisho, but what can I do for you?" The twin-tailed brunette inquired as she wiped her ink-stained hands.

"Mika, go to the village's aviary and review all the messages received within the past three days. If you can find copies of the messages sent as well, peruse those too. I want to know details about Tsuchito before this attack began, understand?"

The dove keeper nodded without question. Typically, commanders consulted the resident dove keeper for that information, but Eli always ordered the keepers under her command to double check the letters and logs for her own records. As a figure of authority, the general had learned that information could be sharper than any sword, and sometimes, it was the only blade that she could use against previously unexpected foes.

When the Tsuchito keeper finally scrambled by the foot of Eli's horse, he was shaking so badly in terror that Hideko had to right him. The man was like a withered twig, skinny and had a wind-burned face, as if he had done nothing in the past days but sit atop a tower waiting for birds that bore news.

"Have there been any doves from Kaede?" Eli's frown deepened when she noticed the man's eyes widen in unuttered fear. Kaede was a village just half a day's ride to the northeast of Tsuchito. The two towns were separated by a narrow river, which served as a natural barrier that protected the former if the latter was attacked, but it was nowhere near impregnable.

"N-no, Your E-Excellence, I-I have not gotten a-any news from Kaede. W-why d-do you ask?"

"Because I am fighting only half of the enemies my scouts have told me about," said the general, as sharp as an ice shard. "I want to know where the other half is."

"I-I am ill-suitable f-for such a question, my lady. Perhaps the master scout w-would be a b-better choice?"

Eli studied the man as he hid his shaking hands in his robes, like a thief stowing away his plunder. She did not like him. She despised people who would not look her in the eyes when she spoke to them for it was a clear sign of a liar, and Eli hated liars.

"Does Tsuchito not send scouts of its own?" The general's tone was frigid. "Your captain told me that he regularly sends scouts by the riverside. In fact, it was from one of his scouts that we have received an estimated number of Mikadons that should have crossed during low tide. However, all I am seeing out there is but a fraction of the numbers I was told about. Kaede is the closest village from here. If some of the Mikadons are missing then even the dullest mind would assume that they are headed to Kaede as we speak, so I ask, have you gotten any letters from the village?"

She could see the whites of the keeper's eyes almost bulging out of their sockets in terror.

"N-no, Ayase-taisho."

Dove keepers were highly trained individuals who cared for and trained doves or other birds to take messages from one location to another. However, that was only the surface of their real duties. Keepers were also privy to their leader's commands and the whole village's communication with the outside world. They sent and received messages, and the oaths they swore upon completing their training held them accountable for the information they shared.

And therein lied Eli's problems with keepers.

Information was a weapon and keepers were also only human.

The general's jaw clenched. The keeper's answer was not what she wanted to hear, and when she found Mika hurrying towards her in panic, she ordered her guards to detain the man in front of her.

"Catch your breath, Mika. Tell me what you found."

The brunette glanced at the keeper with apprehension and nervously told the general what she had learned. "Many messages were burned, taisho. Most of them were still in embers when I entered the study, but I managed to salvage this piece." She handed the tiny piece of parchment to the general. "I can't make out the whole message but if you look closely, it was signed by the keeper in Kaede, dated just this morning."

In her anger, Eli clenched her fist around the paper and glared at the spindly keeper. "Explain, now!"

"I-I-I… I d-d-d-didn't-"

"Why were these messages burned?" Furious, the general gripped the man's collars and yanked him up until he was only standing on the tips of his toes. "Tell me!"

"T-taisho… t-t-t-they t-took my s-son. H-h-he was s-scouting… he's j-just fourteen. He was c-caught and the Mikadons hold h-him h-hostage. T-they sent me a m-message to k-keep quiet… t-to keep you here."

"Do you not understand that by withholding information like that could mean the deaths of many people? What did the keeper from Kaede send you? Tell me now or I swear you will never see your son, or your family ever again."

The man wailed and fell onto his knees quivering like a leaf in autumn. He could scarcely speak, though Eli could already guess what was happening. She turned her horse around and commanded her guards, "Detain this man. Lock him up until I return and learn as much as you can from this." To the keeper, she said, "Pray that Kaede has not yet fallen and pray hard. Otherwise, your sentence will be death and I will take your head off myself."

The man lost all his strength then, defeated. He just slumped onto his knees and stared blindly at the mud beneath him. He did not resist when soldiers grabbed him by the arms and dragged him towards a cage designed for prisoners of war.

Eli gave him one last glance before she mobilized the soldiers directly under her command. She left Tsuchito to Kurokawa, whose wariness and cautious personality suited defending a base well, and a message for Umi, who she would not be able to take with her. The captain was still fighting in the field and it would be brutal to force her into another one without rest. Besides, if a trap awaited them in Kaede, Eli did not want her captain to be anywhere near it.

"Kaede is in danger," declared the general as she trotted in front of her infamous army. In front of her was a thousand horsemen, and behind them, were the samurais she had learned from and respected as a younger woman. She took pride that they looked upon her with utmost trust. "The battle of Tsuchito is ours, but the war is not yet over. We must hurry to Kaede, lest we will be trapped with the remnants of the Black Knight's forces and Toudou Erena's army. We would be like soft metal in between a hammer and an anvil. We have a long day ahead of us, gentlemen, but we have faced worse before. Show our enemies your strength!"

The men roared and raised their swords in fury. They were eager to fight and were thirsty for Mikadon blood.

Eli raised her naginata to quiet them down, "We will ride to Kaede and attack them from behind as they had planned to do to us. We shall ride hard and fast, in order to reach our countrymen in the village. Let us hope that they have not yet fallen. Infantry, guard our backs and make sure no Mikadon escape you."

She donned her iconic fox-crested, gold-plumed battle helm and dug her heel into Shiro's belly, kicking the white stallion to rear up and gallop northeast into battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What they found in Kaede was worse than Eli had imagined. The village was aflame, and the screams of its villagers and the fury of its guards could be heard at a distance. Mikadons were still there, torching wooden huts and houses, executing defeated foes, and abusing women before killing them. The black lion flew proudly with the wind, as if still hungry for blood. These were definitely Kira Tsubasa's men, for no other company of horsemen were so brutal. Only the Black Knight's reputation and iron grip kept them in line, and now that she was no longer with them, they did as they pleased like common bandits and pit fighters.

The general clenched her fist around her naginata's shaft. These were the people who Honoka had fought in every single battle, the men who had led her to her death. Now they dared to rape a village under Eli's protection.

She had had enough.

The general charged at the helm of her forces, riding towards their foes like a bolt from a crossbow. Spearheads shone in the afternoon sun, all pointed towards the band of horsemen still holding torches. Clearly, the Black Knight's men had not expected them, but they were still highly trained veterans who knew how to handle surprise attacks. They were all on their horses in a heartbeat, steel hissing and reflecting the bright sun as they were unsheathed from their scabbards. And in less than a few strides of Eli's horse, they were also charging at them in reckless abandon.

Spears and swords clashed and many fell in the first pass. Eli used her naginata's sharp blade not only to impale her opponents but also maim or kill their horses, leaving the rider broken and trampled on the ground. She pierced through soft leather armor and stabbed at either neck or groin, the weak spots of a mounted warrior, and many fell to her spear. If the blade missed, she expertly twirled the shaft around to bludgeon her enemy with the polearm's counterweight.

She had not felt this powerful since her shoulder injury. The general had feared that she had lost some of her strength because as a spear-wielder, she relied on the shoulder and back more than the strength of her arms, and with such a front-heavy weapon, she worried that her movements had slowed. A bit of adrenaline and a thirst for vengeance righted those easily enough. She relished at mowing down the people who had taken Honoka away from her.

The sight of her leaping fox gave second life to the Kaede guards, who regrouped and began to cut down the Mikadons who lagged behind, a righteous execution for invaders who still had their breeches around their knees when the golden general brought the village its salvation. Yet, in spite of their element of surprise, it took hours to chase away the Black Horde, and many of Eli's men lost their lives. Her younger self would have lamented each life lost, but she was more than a woman now, more than a mere soldier. She was the head of this army, its leader, and in times like these, cold aloofness was necessary. She would have to grieve later, in her nightmares where she burned at the funeral pyre along with the dead.

"Thank the gods!" The village chief nearly prostrated himself before Eli's stallion with tears streaming down his weathered old face and seeping into his gray moustache. "I have sent bird after bird. I've even sent a boy to Tsuchito. I thought you would never hear from us, taisho. Thank you for aiding us."

The general flicked the blood away from her spear's blade, "The battle is not over yet, but rest assured that we will not let them do further damage. Take all of your women and children and bring them inside. Bar the doors and do not let anyone in. You will receive word from me once it is safe."

"At once, Ayase-sama. I will do anything, just save us!"

Eli ordered a squadron of infantry to secure the villagers in the houses that had not yet burned before returning to the battlefield. Her troops cried in victorious fury, galloping after her as if they were part of her body. They formed defensive crescent around Kaede and braced themselves for the battle ahead. The Horde might have disappeared, but as soon as the last of them faded into the woods' shadow, a greater threat emerged. Rows upon rows of footmen marched out into the farmlands, their feet kicking up dust so thick that it blurred Eli's vision and skewed her estimation of their numbers. Nevertheless, she had expected this many and she was prepared to combat them.

What she did not expect was the person who fearlessly rode forward, well beyond the reach of the Mikadon at her back. Clad in black armor trimmed with gold was Toudou Erena herself. Eli nudged her horse and met the infamous commander in the middle of the field.

The Mikadon smirked condescendingly, "While I knew that you would eventually figure it out, I did not expect you to come so soon. Your battle sense is definitely remarkable, Ayase Eli."

"You left your banner at Tsuchito," the blonde retorted. "Does honor truly mean nothing to Mikado? Or does this mean that you are now the Black Knight?"

"I had to separate you from your dear royal guard, and Sonoda Umi never fails to fall for the sight of my flag behind enemy lines. It is you I want, Ayase. I will deal with Sonoda when I have slain you."

"Clearly you do not know Sonoda-taichou." The captain was already determined to avenge Honoka. Should Eli also fall here…

"I know her well enough, general."

"Enough talk. Leave now and no further blood will be spilled," Eli gripped the spear shaft by her hip.

Erena merely chuckled at the threat, "We both know that negotiations are no longer in our options. I only wanted to see your face and your despicable eyes before I kill you."

"Then we are both wasting words."

The two titans of the battlefield turned their backs to each other and cantered back to their respective sides. No sooner had both of them enter their troops' lines did the real battle began. Arrows nearly blotted out the sun, while the war cries of men and horses deafened Eli so much that she had to shout to give out orders.

Unlike the battle at Tsuchito, however, the general soon found herself fighting as well. They were fewer this time, and Eli had no captains fighting in the field for her. In order to orchestrate and move her men properly, she had to be in the thick of things, goring riders, stabbing men's throats and decapitating others. Blood spurted and splattered over her armor and stained her cloak. It made her grip slippery and her horse mad. Shiro's pale coat was soon tainted red and pink, yet the stallion continued to fight for his rider. He reared up and stomped on foes, or he would kick if he felt a lick of steel across his flank. He even bit a soldier's face. Indeed, sometimes it was the samurai's horse that was his best weapon.

The fighting dragged on until the sun was ripe orange, ready to set any moment. The farm plots were plagued by the dead, both Mikadon and Kaguyan alike. For every man who fell, the feeling of vengeance in those still alive blazed even more, until honorable fighting became straightforward murder. A Kaguyan clubbed his opponent with a hoe until the Mikadon's head was unrecognizable, while another had run out of weapons and instead relied on a wooden stake to kill his enemy by stabbing his eye with it. This was no longer the type of battle that bards sung about. This was the true face of war, ugly and horrifying in its brutality.

Eli was covered in blood. She could feel its viscosity dribbling down her helm and its wetness in her hands. Beneath her, Shiro had lathered and was exhausted. Unwilling to risk her long-time battle companion, the general dismounted and relieved the stallion of his burden for the time being. She twirled her slick naginata and marched menacingly into what remains of the fighting. Opposition came towards her, though now that the Mikadons were also tired, they moved slowly and clumsily. Some even tripped and fell over corpses as they charged at her. Their roars were met with a viper's kiss. As quick as lighting, Eli's spear slashed and bit, only to retract again in one quick motion. She used the polearm as both weapon and shield, to slice in between armor or to parry an attack to the side.

Soon, the blonde was dancing with corpses, which fell one after another at the edge of her spear's range and almost never within it. She was one with her weapon, a state of high that she rarely reached since she became an officer. Her blood sang with each turn, jab and cut. However, her performance was cut short when Erena's nodachi clanged against her naginata's blade. Eli was suddenly thrown back several weeks ago when this very same scene had played. This time though, she would not be careless.

They circled each other, their bodies as taut as notched bowstrings. Eli unclasped her helm and let it fall to the ground. Let all see that the golden general of Kaguya was not afraid to fight her own battles. The daring feat had its benefits though, for Erena was a renowned swordswoman. Having unobstructed vision was more to Eli's advantage than having a helmet, for her opponent could simply slice at the weaknesses of her armor. Caution and swiftness were better comrades in this battle than brute defense.

"Let's finish this," the general challenged.

Her opponent smiled wickedly under the helm she wore, "Yes, let's."

But it was not Erena who charged. Much to Eli's surprise, it was the soldiers that surrounded them who bulldozed towards her.

The woman in black armor did not even move and only cackled maliciously. "It is time to topple the king in this board game. Checkmate, Ayase Eli."

Her own men rushed to defend her, but the fighting became a brutal melee faster than a blink of an eye. She found herself in such close quarters with her enemies that she had to punch and struggle to find a way out. She discarded her spear and drew the katana at her hip, but the brawl was still far too close for a sword. The general was forced to stabbing people with her dagger while trying not to get stabbed in return. She saw her own men vomit blood in front of her face, and when she turned away, she caught a glimpse of a soldier trying to catch his entrails and prevent it from falling out of his opened belly.

Eli screamed, partly in fright, but also to gather her wits about her. She lunged at the closest enemy and slit his throat, then she drove her dagger into another Mikadon's eye socket. That gave her enough space to properly wield her sword. She searched for the nearest escape route, but found only beds of killing at every direction. She persevered, for if she did not, she would not escape this trap alive.

Panting and spitting out blood, she came face to face with a black-garbed man, a ninja, who quickly raced towards her at a frightening speed. In his hands were kunai knives and on his face was a demon's mask snarling in fury. Gazing at him was like looking at death straight in the eyes. Was this what Honoka saw before the end? Instead of fear, Eli felt rage, and that gave her enough courage to lift her sword and meet this shadow warrior head on. Her mind immediately remembered Yazawa Nico and her impressive acrobatics. She only had the privilege to spar with the Kaguyan ninja once or twice, and in both times, their quarrel was unceremoniously halted by Toujou Nozomi. Eli had little experience fighting ninjas, but she hoped that she learned enough from the black-haired woman to survive.

She braced herself but the ninja suddenly fell lifeless on the ground. Lodged in his skull was a long arrow shaft that was fletched with goose feathers, dyed blue. One after another, the Mikadons around her dropped like flies, each and every one with an arrow either between their eyes or through their hearts. A few moments later, the twang of bowstrings became audible, and once again, the sky was overcast with projectiles.

"Eli!" The general yanked her katana from a corpse and spied Umi riding towards her with a daikyu in her grip. Behind the raven-haired woman were the prestigious royal guards, the best swords, spears and maces in the kingdom. All of them wore the silver-enameled armor of their station, trimmed by the greens of the royal house, except for their commander. Umi still displayed the iconic blues of the Sonoda Clan, as well as their insignias. The captain's helm was engraved with the likeness of the black tortoise of the north, embezzled with feathers as homage to the fire bird of the Minami Clan.

However, it was not the imposing uniform that had Eli averting her eyes in shame, but the anger in Umi's eyes. Covered in blood, she was probably not in her most presentable state, and she knew her dear captain hated seeing her in red. "Are you hurt?" The royal guard asked.

"I'm fine," she replied as she surveyed the battlefield. "Erena was here."

She saw the captain's face contort into a hateful scowl, even though half of it was covered by her helm. "I figured as much since I was unable to find her in Tsuchito." Umi reached down and helped Eli mount her black mare, Kohaku. Once seated behind her, the general sheathed her sword and let the younger woman take her back to where she had left her own mount while leaving her entourage to secure the perimeter. "Eli, why? Why did you leave Tsuchito knowing there was foul play involved?"

The blonde wiped her bloody face with her sleeve and tried to ignore how much her hands trembled. Even now, after so many battles behind her, Eli was terrified of fighting. Yet she continued to fight for her country and everything she believed in. "Immediate action was necessary. Had I waited, Kaede would be doomed."

"You doom us all by riding into a trap!"

Eli winced the captain's emotional outburst. Umi rarely raised her voice after all, especially to her. "I deserved that."

"You must not let this misguided desire for revenge cost you your life." Umi lectured her furiously, even though her voice trembled and cracked. "You, of all people, should not lose your reason. Yes, Honoka is not here with us, but what would all of this matter if you die before she returns? What would she say? What would I tell her? What would I tell Arisa? What would I do?"

In her anger, the captain shot at enemies at point blank range or used an arrow to stab them at the throat or eye.

"I'm sorry." Eli briefly embraced her lover from behind at the last few strides Kohaku took before halting by an agitated Shiro. "But you know that I do what I must."

She quickly dismounted the mare and climbed atop her stallion, a big effort considering her fatigue. The general then called for a subordinate, who supplied her with another naginata. She tested its weight and spun it over her head experimentally. Once satisfied that the weapon would do in place of her personal polearm, she tugged Shiro to face the battle again.

"Not going to stop me?" Eli jested and flashed a playful smile at the fuming captain. She expected Umi to tie her to a chair so she would just sit still and command as she should, but the raven-haired woman remained silent as if weighing her options.

"I cannot do that even if I want to." The captain muttered as she clasped her bow into a holster attached to her saddle. "You will still go. You and Honoka both, you never listen to me."

"I never wanted you to protect me," the general retorted. "Having you by my side is enough."

"That I will gladly do wholeheartedly, unless you run off on your own like you did today. I cannot be by your side if you do not tell me where you are going."

"Guilty as charged," Eli chuckled in spite of herself and the situation they were in. "But you still came, my handsome heroine."

"Eli…"

"We outnumber them now," the general returned to the task at hand and did her best to ignore Umi's incensed warning. "Were you able to secure Tsuchito?"

"Most of the territory, yes. Mikadons still haunt the woods by the border."

"Good, then let us sweep them back to where they came from."

Eli turned towards the reinforcements that Umi brought and what remained of her own troops. "Kaguya!" The general yelled, "The battle is not over yet! Let this be the last charge. Make no quarter! Drive the invaders out of our land!"

She kicked Shiro into a gallop as the Kaguyan soldiers roared behind her. Though battered and wounded, their courage fueled them to lift their swords one more time. They rode behind their leader's heels with ferocity, ready to make one last offensive.

To her right, Umi rode with confidence while the royal guards listened attentively to her commands. "Surround the general," she commanded, "Do not let anyone get near her."

The captain's lieutenant, Aikawa Ryo, yanked at her mount's reins and took her position to Eli's left, while the rest of the royal guards assembled themselves in a circle around the blonde. The Guards' discipline was as impeccable as their reputation. As the battle raged until sunset, never once did a Mikadon manage to step inside their formation. Although this feat could also be attributed to the fact that Umi cut down most of the enemies that came in front of them. The Royal Guards' captain had finally unsheathed her infamous katana and showed exactly why she led the best fighters in the country. It had been at least a year since Eli saw Umi fight with a sword, so seeing her precision and sheer destructive abilities with the weapon again impressed her. Honoka might be the most gifted swordswoman in Kaguya, but Umi was definitely a master of the blade, as anyone would expect from a daughter of the Sonoda and being a royal guard only sharpened her skills.

Seeing her former kouhai fight so adeptly reminded the general just how much she had lagged behind.

Nevertheless, Eli concentrated with what she did best; command. Now that her hands were free from hand-to-hand combat, she had more time and focus to orchestrate the soldiers around her. Gradually, the Kaguyan army moved as one organism; her light horsemen herded what was left of their enemies like sheep to be feathered by her archers' arrows, while the heavy cavalry rode down and smashed the Mikadon infantry.

Much to the general's lament, she later heard that Toudou Erena had slipped out of the battlefield. Most warriors would call the Mikadon commander's retreat cowardice, but Eli saw it as a sound tactical decision. With Umi in Kaede, Erena knew that continuing this battle would give her no strategic advantage. It was the general she wanted, and with the royal guards around her, she was untouchable. Even the ninjas would prove useless against these elite fighters, who also received rigorous ki training as well as martial arts.

Soon, the fighting died down and left nothing but corpses on the ground.

Eli watched as the sun set to the west and as the crows circled high above the slaughter field. In the past decade of her life, she had watched the sun retire like this, surrounded by death and agony, often covered in blood and deafened by the screams of the dying. She would always ask how many died that day. How many widows and orphans have these dead men left at home? How many parents would have to bury a child before their time?

"We never win," she told Umi as they stood by their horses after the battle ended. "Neither do our enemies."

The captain was wiping her hands with a cloth, permanently reddened by blood. "Such is the nature of war. We are led to believe that we have accomplished something once we have killed enough of our enemies, yet all we get are false victories."

Eli nodded. She could not have worded that better.

"You should retire, general." Umi worriedly told her. "The medics await you."

"Let them treat the ones who need treatment first. Despite how I look, I'm relatively unscathed."

"But your wounds…"

"Mere papercuts. Go on…" Eli forced herself to smile, "I'd like to stay here until the last light."

Umi opened her mouth to convince her otherwise, but a messenger came galloping towards them. It was one of the dove keepers in Eli's army. "Taisho! A bird just came in from Moriyama!"

The blonde took the piece of parchment from the keeper, "Moriyama?"

"Hai! They've been attacked today as well by the Black Knight."

"What?" Alarmed, Eli opened the parchment and read.

"_I write this to Ayase Eli. I am Kira Tsubasa, and I have returned. Your White Knight had failed and perished. Give me Taiyou. Return my sword or I will burn every village until you gain the wisdom to do so. Moriyama is just now tasting my vengeance and it will dine in its own people's blood, blood spilled by Kousaka Honoka's own sword."_

Eli clenched her fingers around the letter in anger. Kira Tsubasa was alive? "What is the meaning of this?"

"T-Taisho… several birds flew from Moriyama, all of them saying the same thing. The Black Knight is back and she wields the sword of Kaguya, Tsuki."

"No!" Umi exclaimed, stepping before the general with her eyes wide in fear. "That cannot be. How could Kira get her hands on Tsuki? I refuse to believe this."

_Kira Tsubasa could have only gotten that sword if Honoka has indeed…_

Eli shook her head and pressured the herald. "Are you certain?"

"H-hai! There is no mistake, taisho. I am only telling you what information I've received."

The blonde gritted her teeth. She wanted to scream and return to killing if only to relieve the pain in her chest. But she could not. She did not have the luxury. "No… we found no body. I will not take this letter at face value… not until I see her with my own eyes."

To the messenger, she ordered with great urgency. The fatigue had faded away from Eli's body and was replaced with dread. "Prepare a room for me and tell my captains to rest as much as possible tonight. For tomorrow morning, before sunrise, we will march back to Tsuchito to bring this letter to light."


	29. Ch26 Pressures of Power

**athyra**: Yes it's been a long time... I have no excuses, just that this chapter was quite difficult for me to write, as it portrays a facet of a fictional universe that's usually mentioned in passing. However, one key character is such position that the scene must be explored. Hopefully all the information and new characters won't be too overwhelming DX

**ghikiJ**: This chapter shows just how hard it is to be a leader and how impossible it can be to stay strong. Dominion is a responsibility and sometimes, a person is simply not cut out for it. This is a long awaited Kotori chapter and, well, I have no other words. See how she fares as a leader without her supportive friends. Hers is definitely a difficult path.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act V: To the Stars**

**Chapter 26 - Pressures of Power**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sight of the princess of Kaguya busying herself around the royal kitchen was becoming more frequent nowadays. In spite of her demanding schedule, Kotori was adamant to allot time for this special interval where she was able to feel that she was in control. She enjoyed doing tasks hands-on, for it kept her busy and her mind from wandering. Lately, all she has been doing were speaking, reading, and listening, within meetings after meetings, inspections after inspections. She used to sew and stitch elaborate designs on kimonos but she certainly could not afford to indulge in such calming hobbies anymore.

Therefore, rather than having servants and retainers serve her a wholesome meal, she would rather make her own and bring bento sets for the Empress as well.

"Just a pinch of salt… ah! Not too much, and knead carefully…"

The image of a lavender-eyed brunette flashed in her mind, and she could almost hear the adorable rice expert's voice instructing her on how to make the best onigiris. She couldn't help but smile fondly at the thought of the gentle Antarean. During the month her guests stayed in the castle, she truly appreciated Hanayo's warm presence, as if the younger girl's infinite patience and reliable spirit would transfer to her too. As meek as she appeared, her willpower and loyalty were admirable, for no matter what the circumstances were or how the court treated her unkindly, she tirelessly shouldered her duties in order to remain with her beloved Rin.

Kotori wished she had the same strength of heart too.

"Is everything okay, Kotori-hime?"

She must have spaced out for too long, for Ayase Arisa left her station to approach her. "It's okay, I… I was just thinking things," she gave the blonde a sheepish look as she neatly wrapped up the onigiris. She carefully placed the simple lunch in a wicker basket before glancing at the young royal guard. "How… How is Yukiho-chan and her family doing?"

Arisa shook her head sorrowfully. "The Homura is still closed. Yukiho… she's been putting up a tough front but, well, we all miss Honoka-san."

A sharp pang stabbed Kotori's heart. "Of course. Even now, I still can't believe- no, Honoka-chan must be out there, somewhere. We just need to find her."

Neither of them said it, but they heard the words 'alive or dead' clearly. They fell into a brief silence until Arisa spoke firmly. "Umi-san and Onee-chan will find her. W-We can leave everything to them, Kotori-hime."

The princess was rather envious of the sheer faith in the younger girl's blue eyes. As much as she believed in her Captain, there had only been grim news so far and hope steadily sank to despair as the days went by. She still noticed the underlying worry in Arisa's tone, so she summoned a comforting smile and patted her companion's shoulder. "Yes, they will be fine, Arisa-chan, and they will come back to us with Honoka-chan."

Just uttering her childhood friend's name caused her great pain, for she could easily hear the sunny ginger's confident voice. The scene where the general and the White Knight formally accepted Kotori's order to sortie continuously replayed in her mind. She felt Honoka's fear back then, yet she did nothing to prevent her dear friend from marching to her death.

The princess clenched her fists and hurried towards the kitchen entrance before tears could form. "Yamada-san, how much time do I have?"

Her retainer answered dutifully. "The scheduled meeting with Toujou-sama is delayed, as there was a downpour and the road conditions are poor. You have no appointments until the timekeeper advises us of the conference later this afternoon."

"Thank you!" Kotori was unable to suppress her sigh of relief. Past meetings with the Head of Toujou Clan had always been a torment, and she was certainly in no mood to endure the elder's passive attacks. "I will now go to Oka- the Empress. Please remind me when the time for the conference is near."

"Of course, hime-sama," Yamada's crinkled eyes softened a fraction before his professional mask returned. "I will ensure that no one is to disturb you until then."

After she was escorted to the wing leading to the Empress' sleeping quarters, the councilor and the entourage of royal guards took their leave. Arisa's encouraging smile allowed Kotori to settle her composure and greet the sentries, who returned the gesture with a formal bow. Lately, as she was swamped with duties during the day, she was only able to visit her mother before bedtime and even then, she did not wish to disturb the older Minami's rest. Bedridden as she was, sleep did not come easily to the Empress which further weakened her health.

Kotori's grip tightened on the wicker basket, her strides becoming more determined as she neared the chamber. She blinked in pleasant surprise at the sound of quiet laughter she heard from within. After announcing her presence, she opened the door and sighed in relief upon seeing the Empress' other visitor, for she knew that her mother certainly appreciated the companionship.

A beautiful auburn-haired woman was seated near the grand futon with a sewing kit in her lap. Her intricately-patterned maroon robes signified her wealth as well as her position as the matriarch of the Nishikino clan.

"Empress, Nishikino-sensei, good afternoon."

"There is no need to be this formal, Kotori-hime," Maki's mother smiled cordially at her. "We're the only occupants in this room, so please, just be yourself, ne?"

Tension left her shoulders while she swept her gaze over the woman tucked snugly under the blankets. With her heart aching with yearning, she fought back the urge to cry and mustered a cheerful expression as she carefully kneeled by the futon.

"Okaa-san!"

"It's been awhile, my little girl."

Despite her brave attempt, tears still welled up upon hearing that feeble voice. The Empress of Kaguya appeared even gaunter than the last time Kotori saw her, her skin pale in illness and her eyes clouded with fatigue. The golden-eyed woman kept the country strong and united after her husband's passing, and raised her two children with kindness. The princess has always considered her mother as amazing, a role model she has always admired, thus seeing her pillar of strength so weakened chipped away at her already fragile spirit.

"H-Hai, it's been awhile, Okaa-san," Kotori valiantly kept the tremors out of her voice and gestured at the basket. "I've brought some lunch...ah, I suppose it's more appropriate to call it afternoon snacks?"

"Ara, did you make them yourself? How wonderful," the Nishikino matriarch commented and gazed at the rice balls with a glint of recognition. "This plain style… I believe I have seen that before. Could it be, Koizumi-san?"

"Yes, Hanayo-chan taught me how to make these. How did you-?"

"I've seen the bento Koizumi-san brought to Maki-chan's clinic. I remember them distinctly because it's unusual to see onigiris with no accompaniments and, well, my daughter appeared rather fond of them… or was it the adorable little chef she was fond of?" The woman chuckled affectionately, and again when a large ball of feathers unfurled itself from beside the Empress' pillow and waddled towards the food with zest. "See, I am not the only one who recognizes the onigiris."

Tori-chan tweeted at the princess, who giggled in understanding and placed a riceball in front of it. The plump kakapo turned the food a few times with its talons before pecking away at the individual grains like a classy connoisseur. The sight had the Empress smiling and Kotori felt her heart soar.

"I-I hope they'd be to your taste, Okaa-san."

"Of course they would be, Kotori. You made them after all, and you always have my confidence when it comes to cooking," the elder Minami paused to stifle a weak cough, and gave her daughter an apologetic look. Kotori did her best to ignore the pallor of her mother's lips. "I will certainly try them later, but I do not have much of an appetite at the moment, so if possible I want to savor them at a better time."

"That's okay, Okaa-san! Please let me know what you think of them," the princess played with the hems of her sleeves, immersing herself at this serene atmosphere with her only family. Before the Nishikino matriarch could excuse herself and give them privacy, the Minamis hastily requested for her to stay.

"You're not just Okaa-san's physician, Auntie. I mean, I heard you two laughing just before I came in," Kotori bowed her head in gratitude. "I'm sure Okaa-san appreciates your company."

"That's because we were talking about you and Maki-chan, silly," the Empress smiled again, this time with a familiar teasing edge to it. "Remember when the diplomat from overseas brought over the exotic dessert. Cheesecake, was it? You were quite the adorable little glutton, were you not?"

Blushing, Kotori tried to wave off embarrassing childhood incidents but she only did so half-heartedly, for her mother truly seemed happy reminiscing these wonderful memories. She sought reprieve as well, sharing her stories and offering details that weren't known to the older woman. When was the last time she was about to converse with her mother like this? When was the last time she was able to be just Minami Kotori?

She missed her friends and worried about them day after day. The war front at the Nishikino province remained grim after the White Knight's disappearance, while they had only received two reports from Nico so far. The last one stated that they had arrived in Antares and were making way to the capital Tenkatsu. The ninja may appear aloof but she took her job very seriously, thus no further messages meant the journey had been successful, right? Still, Kotori wished to know how the two Antareans and her cousin were faring.

The Nishkino matriarch shared her feelings too. She lamented that Maki was as headstrong as her father, determined to be independent and could be stubborn to a fault. She had hoped that her daughter depended on her more instead of shouldering the immense burden of international delegations on top of their clan's intensive profession. Indeed, the adolescent was already an outstanding physician and she took that brave step in helping out her country by representing her clan in that perilous trip to Tenkatsu.

Kotori felt her shoulder sag in exhaustion. She truly lacked initiatives, didn't she? Back then, it was Honoka who introduced Maki to their group, even though she knew the young redhead longer. Furthermore, she took on the mantle of being the White Knight merely because she knew Kaguya needed her. Eli endured unimaginable pain and challenges to rise up to the revered general she was today, while Nozomi stepped in to fill in the former High Priestess' role to defend their country from the supernatural. Nico claimed being the greatest ninja as her ultimate goal, but it was obvious that she just wanted to become strong enough to protect her precious people. And finally, Umi, though a powerful warrior with countless achievements, chose to join and became the Captain of the Royal Guards for her sake.

Unlike them, she did not have anything and could not do anything on her own. She was the leader of Kaguya now, yet she had done nothing to help either the country or the war effort. She was aware of her faults, afraid to confront her limits. She had always supported her brother, Honoka and the others rather than taking an active role.

She was simply not suitable for leadership.

"Gomen ne."

She flinched at the Empress' apology, for she was about to utter the same words herself. "N-No, Okaa-san, I'm the one who should be-"

"But it is because of me that you have to shoulder everything, my little bird."

Kotori bit her lips to stifle a sob and held her mother's cold hand towards her face. "That's not true, Okaa-san. It's only thanks to you that I've been able to grow up with hope and without fear. I-I'm just inexperienced, but I'll try harder. You, Onii-chan, Maki-chan, Honoka-chan and everyone… you've all done so much. I need to play my part too."

"I know you're trying dear," the Empress weakly squeezed her hand. "You've always been a hard-working girl. You just need to believe in yourself more."

The princess could no longer hold back her emotions and cried silently, memorizing the texture and feeble warmth of her mother's hand. She tried to rid all the negative thoughts clogging her mind and drew strength from the comfort of her only relative. Indeed, she was no longer a child and could not afford to hide from her responsibilities. As an adult and Kaguya's monarch, she must confront any difficulties that reality may be throwing in her path.

If she did not clear these obstacles, who will?

Three respectful knocks from the door hastened her to gather her composure. She determinedly wiped her face with her sleeve, relieved that she didn't shed as many tears as she thought she would and thus did not soil her clothes. She just lamented that her reprieve was over so soon.

"It's time for the conference, Okaa-san, Nishikino-sensei. I will return later," Kotori gently stroked the crest on Tori-chan's head, cooing at the soft sensation of the downy feather. "Please watch over them for me, ne?"

The kakapo blinked up at the princess and tweeted quietly as if to protest the arrangement. It even waddled a bit closer to show that it wanted to accompany her to the dreaded meeting, but it shifted the last moment and went to nestle near the Empress again.

Kotori couldn't help but chuckle, pleased at how understanding and intelligent the royal bird was. She met her mother's gaze one last time and hoped her love was conveyed in this simple gesture.

"Ganbatte, Kotori-chan."

"I will."

* * *

Kotori was thankful for her long, flowing sleeves, for they provided cover for her nervously wringing fingers. She kept her expression relaxed but alert while the conference room gradually filled up, her gaze carefully appraising each of the attendees and reviewing the possible topics that would be brought to attention.

The civilian delegates included the head of foreign trade, the director of the Merchant Guild, the chief of Board of Engineers and Architects, the minister of finance, and several others. In her past meetings as well as through her late brother's descriptions, she knew these men to be cooperative most of the time. The military leaders were usually silent about issues outside of their jurisdiction and the most outspoken one, Miyano-taisho, was not in attendance as she had ordered his dispatch to the war front. This matter would surely be one of the many subjects to be discussed and questioned by advisors and nobles.

Her hands clenched into fists as she coolly met the stares of the representatives of the four Royal Houses of Kaguya, the people who ruled and governed the four chief provinces of the realm.

Sonoda Kenichi's amber eyes were impenetrable and even more piercing than his daughter's. His brush-cut dark hair, tied at his nape in a low samurai's ponytail, had a few streaks of grey, which gave him a more somber appearance on top of the jagged scar that ran from his right temple and stopping short of his beard. Clad in a plain haori and layered gi of Sonoda blue, Umi's father made no motion to join the murmured conversations around him and kept his gaze on the princess. He had always been a fair man and provided invaluable insights for the war. His traditional and reserved way of governing the Northern Province kept the lands peaceful, and under his guidance, the Sonoda dojos became infamous in producing strong and loyal samurais. As a retired general, the tall man commanded the military leaders' absolute respect.

Minami Suzume had much of the Empress' confidence in governing the southern province. Kotori was not very familiar with her aunt twice removed, but her mother had always spoken highly of the austere woman's sharp wit and relentlessness if provoked. In the past few meetings after Kotori became chief governor of the realm, Suzume had been both supportive and critical of her, showing that the latter was unbiased and prioritized the good of the whole country.

Sitting right across from the southern governess was Nishikino Junpei, the current indisputable representative of the western province. Despite being only twenty-five, his leadership skills were accepted by even the most skeptic of advisors, and because of this, the Nishikino matriarch had bestowed much confidence in him, trusting him to oversee the province while she was at court. Jun was also the late prince's best friend and confidant, so Kotori had distantly known of him since childhood. Taka was quite protective of his little sister and thus it spoke volumes when the handsome redhead was one of the few people he deemed acceptable to interact with her. Due to the war at the border, Kotori had exchanged words with Jun frequently, and was relieved to find a sympathetic ally in him. The gentleman was similar to Maki in many regards, being intelligent and proud as well as caring in subtle ways. In spite of the dissent brewing in the western lands, Junpei often assured Kotori that she will have his support.

When her surveying gaze fell upon his, the red-haired man gave her an amiable smile while his mulberry eyes showed exasperation at the incessant chatter around him. Kotori nodded gratefully before peering over at the last of the four Clan Heads.

Farthest from Kotori, sat one of the oldest member of the council. Toujou Hajime did not bother masking the scorn in his crinkled eyes as he coolly sipped his tea. His greyed facial hair, rather than making him look feeble with age, granted him an indomitable face of an Elder, while his square-set jaw showed his pride and infamous stubborness. Donned in the best of the Toujou robes, the stern governor was revered by those of merchant class, for his policies for business and foreign trade were what allowed the eastern province to prosper. His conservative view on social differences of the nobility and commoners also garnered him support from the noble class and foreign countries that still retained traditional policies on social hierarchy such as Antares. In fact, it was a diplomat from the Toujou main house that was sent to negotiate the terms of marriage with Antares' princess.

Kotori sighed nervously and turned away before the disparaging man looked this way. There, at the other end of the room, sat her one and only friend within this council full of politicians and apathetic militants. The princess had to stifle a giggle at the sight of the esteemed High Priestess napping in her seat. Nozomi exuded an aura of utter serenity that seemed to diffuse the tension in the air and, somehow, Kotori found herself relaxing too from just staring at her. As if noticing her scrutiny, emerald eyes fluttered open and a characteristic grin greeted her. _Ganbatte, Kotori-chan_, the miko mouthed. The princess smiled for the first time since she entered this stifling chamber, and sat a little straighter in resolution.

She glanced to her right, where Yamada returned a reassuring look, and then to her left, where Sonoda Kai, the deputy Captain of Royal Guards, dutifully stood behind her in Umi's stead. As one of the more open, approachable ones of his family, the middle-aged man proved to be a calming presence as well, and he had always been supportive of her since her brother's passing, providing guidances whenever asked. Kotori pushed away the small voice longing for Umi to be here, and signaled for the conference to begin.

The peal of an ancient gong resounded in the meeting chamber and hushed the whispered murmurs of the delegates. They sat up straighter and bowed in their seats as acknowledgement to the princess' divine presence in their midst. Kotori knew she would never get used to this kind of treatment as she preferred to be able to correspond with her subjects as their peer, but if she was to keep her position and her sovereignty over her mother's people, she must act like a demigod on earth.

It was Yamada who had the honor to open the forum. "My lords and ladies, on behalf of Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress of Kaguya, and our beloved princess, Her Imperial Highness, Kotori-hime, the capital welcomes you." Kotori instinctively wanted to dip her head in the customary response to greetings but had to remind herself that she was sitting here not as a young girl but as the princess of her nation. She recollected her poise with as little movement as possible. Next to her, Yamada continued, "You have been summoned here by the crown to give witness to facts that have been gathered concerning the war against Mikado, as an honorable lord and lady's responsibility, but you shall also have time to bring forth whatever concerns from your provinces you may have for the crown's perusal. Let this day be an enlightening gathering. Each clan may speak in turn now."

By the time the representative from each province began to speak, Kotori felt the air around her weigh down upon her shoulders. There was no end to problems, and the more she listened to her subjects' complaints, the less she felt of herself remaining in her seat. Steadily, her mind wandered, desperate to get away and it was only the periodical plea to her name that kept her in this hall of colored silks, affluence, and perpetual disquiet. The Nishikinos were the first to speak as per decorum. As the clan most affected by war, their report was the lengthiest and the most overbearing. They spoke of death tolls, sickness and the possibility of famine in their region. And as if that was not enough, they also brought forth the concern about a decrease in their population that left their famous farms and vineyards to ruin. The people were migrating, they said, and with almost all their men swinging swords instead of hoes, the food supply was running low and with winter coming, they feared for the citizens who had opted to stay and defend their lands. Their petition was a grave one, a common story from a land pillaged by battles and demons, and it alone overwhelmed Kotori.

The princess' kin spoke next. They told the court of their strained economy and their cities overflowing with refugees. The Minamis have been generous in the war effort, but they did not lack struggles. In the effort to help feed the western province, the southern fields have been stripped bare of most of their winter stores. They were requesting for funds to purchase the necessary amount of food from other countries, funds so great in number that Kotori's apprehension grew. Even she knew that the royal treasury did not have that kind of money.

The Toujous took the floor right afterwards. Far from the struggles of war, their distresses consisted of infrastructural dissatisfaction. The eastern province was bordered by mountains farther to the east and a great network of rivers to the west, and during the rainy seasons, their territory was prone to landslides and flooding. The representative complained about the poor condition of roadways and bridges which hindered trade routes and their ability to contribute to the war effort. They demanded workers and engineers, and the funds to repair and rebuild. They even proposed to increase taxes to cover for the expenses, as well as to replenish the royal treasury. A quick look at the other delegates showed Kotori just how unwelcomed the idea was. She was still in the process of studying her economics, but she already knew that Kaguyan citizens were already being taxed to their limits.

When it was the Sonodas' turn to address the court, Kotori's hands were already clammy. By this point, she could not even enumerate all the problems that have been placed on the table and silently hoped that Yamada had taken notes. When she dared glance at him, he was busy scribbling away, his forehead beading with sweat. Unlike the three preceding clans, the Sonodas seemed better off in their own domestic problems. Their only real complaint was the declining numbers of young men and women joining the ranks of the imperial army. The representative bravely offered to take any able bodied youth from the refugees streaming into the southern province if the decline continued, a request that did not bode too well with the princess despite the rationale. The Minami clan seemed thrilled by this proposal and quickly requested the crown to provide safe passage for the volunteers heading north. Kotori held any immediate refusals or blessings though. It was a topic that must be reviewed later.

Now that each representative had spoken, the princess decided to skip further pleasantries and cut to the chase by encouraging the delegates to state any further concerns. Many meaningful looks were exchanged amidst the delegates before one of the generals cleared his throat and stood up.

"Pardon my impudence, hime-sama, but I believe I speak for many in this room concerning the whereabouts of Miyano-taisho."

Kotori steeled herself as the chamber broke into murmurs. The old veteran general still had a lot of influence in the council having served the country since her grandfather's reign. His absence in any meeting was unusual since he was rarely dispatched to the frontline nowadays, even throughout years of this ongoing war against Mikado.

"I trust that by now everyone in this room know of the situation at Tsuchito and Kaede, as well as Otobe and Moriyama, but allow me to summarize," the princess stated in an unwavering tone. She must not let them question her decisions if she was to lead them as their empress one day. "The war front has reached a stalemate after the simultaneous disappearances of the White and Black Knights. Other than guerilla attacks from Mikado here and there, Otobe remained impenetrable especially after its fortifications through Ayase-taisho's efforts. Thus, Mikado turned its fangs towards Tsuchito, and that is where the general and Sonoda-taichou went to stop Toudou Erena's advance as soon as they heard."

As she spoke, Yamada dutifully gestured at the expansive cloth of the map of Kaguya behind her with a rod, to further illustrate the strategic movements for the civilian councilors. "But it proved to be a feint - the real target had been Kaede. If it were not for Ayase-taisho and Sonoda-taichou's quick response, Kaede would have fallen along with Tsuchito, where our brave subjects would have been surrounded and trapped. If so, it would not be long before Otobe falls too. And if it did... "

Kotori paused to let the silence to hang gravely in the air. "However, taking Kaede was not Toudou Erena's ultimate goal either. Like the foreign hounds of hell, she launched a three-headed assault at the western front that day and attacked Moriyama in the north with an auxiliary force while the majority of our forces occupied the other villages. It is said that the black Knight was present in the assualt and that she wielded Tsuki in battle." She could hardly bear to say those words, to relay the dreadful news about Honoka's weapon being used by her mortal enemy. Eli had reported that she had retrieved Taiyou, but what was a sword without the knight to wield it? Kotori bi her lower lip to prevent herself from crumbling.

"Ayase-taisho requested for Miyano-taisho to be dispatched, did she?" Sonoda Kenichi said evenly, his dark amber eyes staring at the spot that Yamada pointed at. "Fine choice. Indeed, he would not sortie upon anyone's order but the crown's."

The princess let out a small sigh of relief at hearing the former soldier's approval. "Yes, Ayase-taisho, long before the battle, wrote a letter to request Miyano-taisho's aid, in preparation of such scenario." It had been difficult to persuade the stubborn general, who had already refused to lift a finger to the western front due to old grievances, but in the end, on top of it being a royal order, the old samurai in him also saw the reason behind such move.

"Then, would Miyano-taisho be commanding the war front now that he's there?" Asked an advisor.

"No, Ayase-taisho is to remain the supreme commander of the western front ," Kotori tried to leave no room for argument in her tone, but as expected, dissent arose amongst the military attendees anyway. While they were both generals, Miyano did indeed rank higher than Eli in terms of seniority and experience.

"After the situation that hime-sama had graciously explained, do you not understand?" Kenichi's husky voice boomed through the muttered conversations, bringing the chamber back to silence once more. "Ayase-taisho knows the villages better than Miyano-taisho. She foiled Toudou's three-fold strategy. She is most suitable in leading our troops."

The princess sent the austere clan leader a grateful look, which he acknowledged with a bare nod. With his input, Miyano's supporters quieted down and expressed begrudging compliance with the decision. Before she could relax from having overcome one problematic matter, a gravelly voice spoke up for the first time since he took a seat in this conference.

"Sonoda-sama, your daughter is also at the front line with the best regiment of royal guards, is she not?" Toujou Hajime's gaze was also on the map, though it was set upon the many rivers that ran through the eastern province. His lips were slightly curved in a civil smile as stroked his beard at an indifferent pace.

"Indeed, but what of it?" Kenichi's demeanor remained still as a fathomless lake, his face as hard as stone. "Sonoda-taichou has my utmost trust, and Ayase-taisho has proven her worth through the recent battles alone, without including her many accomplishments in the past."

"Then I sincerely hope to see resolution soon now that the best of our forces are there." Hajime's expression was just as placid as Kenichi's, but there was no mistake about the mockery in his veiled words.

"You seem to think lightly of war, Toujou-dono," another advisor said scathingly, frowning when the elderly clan head did not bother to spare him a glance. "The Toujou province is the furthest away from Mikado and thus contributed the least to the war."

"Least, you say?" The head of the Toujou clan somberly turned to face the speaker, his silky robes rustling as he crossed his gnarled fingers and rested his elbows on the table. "With our flourishing trades and investments, we poured thrice the resources for what we lack in manpower to the Nishikino province. Go on, Junpei, enlighten us with the true statistics of just how much the war has affected your people, whether it was weaponry, food or coin."

The red-haired man scowled minutely at the lack of honorifics, but he kept his cool and responded honestly after sending the princess an apologetic look. "Indeed, the expenses for war have weighed heavily upon my province. Both the people and the land have suffered, not just from the battles of Otobe, but the overall war."

"The White Knight's death and the re-emergence of the Black Knight is also taking a heavy toll on the morale," a nearby councilor added, his wizened visage filled with sorrow. "Before, even in spite of the odds, the Tsuki still guided our men through despair, but now…"

While Kotori understood the man's emotions, she wanted to refute his words, except a cruel voice in the recesses of her mind agreed that her best friend may be gone from this world forever. She held her tongue and did her best to appear unaffected, but the reflexsive desire to run out of this room was becoming physically painful. How could they talk about Honoka as if she was only a sword?

"There is also the issue of refugees moving to the southern province," Minami Suzume said wryly, clearly growing weary of the discussion already. "While we welcome them as fellow countrymen, a system must be inputted for my retainers to keep proper records. The temporary setup we have is adequate, but we still require the crown's approval to finalize it in order to request and enforce the allocation of resources, for building housings and so on. I trust that the requisition is under review. "

Kotori's throat tightened as her relative settled her sharp gaze upon her form. She remembered the documents but her murky mind was unable to recall its contents. Had she already given the approval? Had she spent enough time going over all the paperworks? Why was she so scatter-brained?

"Furthermore, the lack of a sound leader and unity is affecting the country's already low morale, not just for the soldiers but for Kaguya as a whole," Hajime stroked his beard contemplatively and also rested his piercing eyes on the pale princess. "As the council has repeatedly suggested, hime-sama, the issue of your marriage needs to be settled soon. After the tragedy that befell your esteemed brother, the alliance with Antares could not come to fruition, and by this point it is clear that the entourage to Antares would fail, with the lack of news from our representative."

"I suggest you speak of my cousin with the respect she deserves, Toujou-sama," Junpei's cool voice became frigid, each of his words spoken at a leisurely yet deadly pace like a leopard prowling about its prey. "She is thinking of her country and braved the dangers of the journey for the possibility of hope. We are all doing our parts in this war, and I'm certain that I speak for the majority that we still await news of her success."

"Then I expect to hear it soon. Two weeks and nothing notable? A diplomat from my house bore messages faster than that," Hajime brushed off the veiled warning as he tapped his finger on his knuckle. "You are correct in one thing, Junpei, that we are all doing our parts in this war. And that is why hime-sama's marriage-"

"Rather than hastily arranging something that serves nothing more than as distraction to the dire issue at hand, let us talk about the Toujou province, shall we?"

Kotori swallowed nervously when she heard Nozomi's detached voice. Gone was the sleepy tone, replaced by the commanding coldness of a royal advisor and high priestess. Emerald eyes shimmered as she tucked her hands under her sleeves, each gesture seemingly dangerous with the way she glared at the clan head. Hajime bristled and returned the look of contempt, his lips flattened into a thin line.

"What is there to talk about, miko-_sama_? Unless, of course, you were nodding off earlier as usual and missed the reports from each province."

Nozomi smiled humorously. "Why, to enlighten every one of the points your spokesperson left out."

Hajime's expression darkened while the room broke into heated whispers. The princess couldn't help but gaze proudly at her friend, knowing just how much she had endured to be where she was now. Even as someone from the branch house, Nozomi suffered unfair treatment since childhood as she was born with unusual powers that were peculiar even for those with potential to become mikos. She was segregated and neglected by her own parents, and was sent to the Kanda Shrine to train, though in reality it was just an excuse to place her as far away from the eastern province as possible. Kotori had heard that the order was made by Hajime himself, who was swayed by the threat on his house's reputation.

But now, Nozomi was the country's high priestess, respected by many and was of an even higher standing than the leader of the Toujou clan.

"There are rumors of you sending lavish gifts to other foreign countries' royal families without consulting with the court," she held up a hand to stop any indignant interruptions in her speech. "Those are not simply monetary maneuvers for the sake of better trade routes and relationships with other merchants. I trust that we can all see what the ulterior move is, can we not?"

A trickle of cold sweat dropped just as Kotori's heart did. It was not unusual to bargain and extend politcal ties with neighboring countries. For one, they shared a steady partnership with Antares long before the proposal of marriage. However, to directly contact foreign royalties was taking the whole business to another level. The stunned silence in the chamber was almost deafening, with the attendees' attention focused on either of the two Toujous.

Hajime's voice was absolutely icy. "Are you suggesting treason, high priestess?"

"Certainly not, Toujou-sama. I do not accuse but merely bring light upon facts."

"And are these said facts true?" Suzume's question sounded more like a harsh verdict.

"I will not deny them. However," similarly, the clan head held up his hand to prevent the burst of murmurs from going out of control. "As you stated, I am just securing good relations as usual. I do not trust our alliance with Antares to stand as strong as it used to be after everything that has happened, so I sought to strengthen our existing ties with other countries. I have always thought of the country as a whole, a fact that many of you cannot refute."

Indeed, the oldest of the clan leaders has sponsored many important figures at court, and supported the military as well as the merchant class. Under his wing, many intellectuals gathered from all over the country to collaborate on projects such as the new bridges , roadwork, and the construction of other invaluable infrastructure that were vital to economic growth.

"Then why did you hide these facts from the council, if they are as harmless as you say?" Kenichi's words sliced through the thick tension like a katana, leaving yet another layer of trepidation at its wake. "I see that you are ready to own up to these claims, but you are also content to let them lie in the shadows where the rest of us could not see them."

"I merely prioritize other matters over these foreign trades, Sonoda-sama-"

"That is not your decision to make, but the crown's!" Yamada yelled in fury, lowering his head slightly in shame for speaking out of his turn, but his glare remained on the bearded man.

"I-Indeed, Toujou-sama," Kotori knew she had to be firm in her stance, especially when her political allies have already paved the path for her. "You will elaborate fully on what transpired with our neighbors and your intention with them."

"Of course, hime-sama. That was my intention all along, to share the full details in the meeting that was delayed and ultimately cancelled earlier this afternoon. Before I was rudely interrupted by Yamada-san, I was simply going to say that there are other issues that demand more immediate attention, such as your marriage and the matter of refugees that Minami-sama brought up." In spite of all these accusations, Hajime's demeanor was still impenetrable as ever, a confident colossus who felt he was in control. "Apologies for not consulting you or your advisors, hime-sama, it will not happen again. However, it appears that miko-sama is quite informed in spite of her duties at the Temple."

"Some things are just spiritual yan~" A familiar cheeky grin flashed on Nozomi's visage.

The elderly man's interlaced fingers tightened just a bit at her response. "Then what of the most recent Black Moon? Perhaps more time should be spent fortifying the defenses than digging for trivia."

The grin fell from the high priestess' face. "As the war rages on, negative emotions fester more and feed to the demons and malicious spirits."

"I understand that. Many lives were claimed in the outskirts of the city but, due to the war as you said, I did not push my request for more qualified mikos and capable soldiers for my province."

There was the unspoken accusation that the barrier only shielded the capital and left the rest of the country to fend for itself from the supernatural. Normally, brigades of royal guards would be dispatched throughout Kaguya during the week of the Black Moon to minimize casualties. Alas, now that Umi and the best of the regiment was gone from the castle, they could not afford to send enough to help the other provinces. Unlike a regular soldier, only a royal guard was trained and equipped to combat demons and evil spirits.

"We were indeed unprepared this time. Worry not, I will personally oversee this issue and it shall not trouble hime-sama or the high priestess," Kenichi declared with his smoldering amber eyes bearing into the older clan head. "I trust this arrangement will not meet any objections."

The chamber rang with murmured consents. Toujou Hajime nodded curtly and leaned back in his seat, seemingly finished with his speeches. The rest of the meeting continued without further signs of aggression from any party until it finally reached to an end. Another conference was scheduled in three weeks' time, as the next decisive course of action depended on the warfront. All they could do now was to fortify their borders, allot necessary resources and manpower, and properly deal with the issue of refugees.

Also, by then, she would have to give an answer to the court regarding her marriage.

As the rest of the attendees exited the chamber, the four clan heads also bid their farewells and left with their respective entourage. Suzume did not spare a glance at Hajime's direction, while the latter strode out in undaunted confidence. In spite of his helpful inputs, Kenichi gave Kotori an unreadable, almost disappointed look before taking his leave as well, hobbling away with his cane with great dignity.

"You did your best, hime-sama. Please rest well," Junpei lowered his head respectfully and tried to speak in a lighter tone. "I have instructed my retainers to leave some tokens of encouragement."

"A-Ah, you didn't have to, Jun-kun," Kotori fumbled and became further embarrassed by the slip of familiar nickname.

"It's fine, Kotori-hime," the young redhead smiled kindly at her. "They are foreign confection, so I hope you will like them. Taka mentioned how much you enjoyed them…" Sorrow flickered in his eyes at the mention of the deceased prince. Her heart also clenched in memory of her kindhearted brother, but she reined in her pain and thanked him for his considerate gift.

After the chamber had all but cleared, Kotori requested to stay behind to think. Yamada dutifully checked over the schedule and advised that she had some time before her appointment with the representatives of domestic affairs. He did not push her, however, and simply stated that he will notify her when the time drew near. Nozomi paused by the door, her brows furrowed in concern, but she also gave the princess the space and privacy, her flowing robes and silhouette disappearing behind the shades of the sliding door.

Now that Kotori was by herself again, she allowed the tension to drain from her body as she slumped in her seat and attempted to organize her thoughts.

There were just so many things to review and make decisions about, and each and every one of them loomed over her head like boulders ready to crush her should she take the wrong step. Her mother's health was stable but it wasn't improving either, she knew that much, due to the fact that Nishikino-sensei deemed it necessary to pass most of the clan responsibilities to Jun in order to monitor the Empress' condition. Honoka was missing and presumed dead, while Eli and Umi were out in the field where danger lurked in every corner. Similarly, Maki's group was out of reach, out in the unknown. Her precious people were scattered all over the lands and here she was, already useless in her own role, let alone be of any help to her dear friends.

A hoarse gasp left her lips before her breaths became shallow and rapid. Whimpering, she hid her face in the crook of her arms, hoping to muffle such pitiful sounds lest the guards outside heard her. A tingling sensation travelled up her fingertips while her chest thudded with dull pain, all of which further fed to her rising panic.

Was she falling ill like her mother? She did collapse and lost consciousness when she first heard about Honoka, but Nishikino-sensei had reassured her that it was from shock and stress. Even as she struggled to control her breathing, treacherous thoughts continuously tormented her numbing body with apprehension. What if she was truly sick? What would happen to the nation, especially when she did not have a solution to any of the problems? To whose shoulders would these responsibilities fall upon? Nishikino-sensei or perhaps even Maki-chan?

Kotori bit her lips and fought through the dizzying fog in her mind, unable to bear the idea of passing her burdens to the younger woman. Maki was finally freed from her cage and allowed to spread her wings, rather than being forced to marry and love only the nation.

"_Please take care, Kotori."_

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes upon recalling the encouraging words of her childhood friend. Despite the ringing in her ears, Umi's clear voice filled her with strength.

"_Honoka always talks about how your smile energizes her. Truth be told, I too draw strength from your smile, Kotori. A-ah, I mean, we all do, we all f-feel relaxed and soothed just from… um, yes, we like seeing you smile."_

The princess giggled feebly at the fond memory of the awkward captain's attempt to cheer her up. Thinking of the one she loved certainly revitalized her, yet it also brought an aching void in her heart for all these precious memories made their absence so much more pronounced. They were always there for her, but she could not do the same for them. Night after night, she dreamed of Honoka's terrified expression and how those bright blue eyes dimmed as life seeped out of them. Her best friend lost her life out there, alone and scared, while she dared to cry over a meeting within the castle where no swords could hope to hurt her?

Still, she desperately called for them, wishing that somehow it would miraculously summon them back to her side.

"Umi-chan… Honoka-chan…"

Her cold hands clutched at her robes as her vision swam in and out of focus and the surroundings became muffled. She could only hear her own harsh panting, for her awareness became so obscured that she almost missed the sharp clang of pottery set down on the table nearby.

"Kotori-chan!"

Warm hands covered her clammy ones while a comforting voice told her to breathe, counting each inhale and exhale patiently until she was able to follow the command. Now that she had a focal point, her rapid breathing calmed and the pain in her chest subsided until she could barely notice the dull pang.

"N-Nozomi-chan…? Why are you-?"

"I only left a bit to request for a fresh pot of tea," the high priestess smiled and gently wiped the princess' tears away with a handkerchief. "I thought you might enjoy something warm and cleansing, especially after that tedious babble of a meeting."

"I-I… O-Oh, t-thank you…" Kotori was still too disoriented to make sense of what happened, and she wasn't even sure whether her words were articulated or they just came out in hitched squeaks. Nozomi gazed at her worriedly before wrapping her arms around the shaken princess in a careful embrace. The younger woman snuggled into the hug and returned the gesture. She missed this wonderful sensation, desperately so, for it was the only time that she was able to relax and shed the exhausting invulnerability of her crown.

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan. I really needed that."

"Don't mention it, Kotori-chan. I could use the hug too."

Kotori smiled to herself at her friend's lighthearted tone, which easily lifted the heavy atmosphere that persistently hung around the chamber long after the meeting had finished. She pulled away slightly and frowned in concern, finally noticing just how fatigued the high priestess looked. It was evident that the older woman hasn't recovered from the last Black Moon, yet she was here to comfort her instead of resting.

Before Kotori could chide Nozomi, the latter held her hand again and grinned. "I miss them too, Kotori-chan. There isn't a day that goes by without me wondering how they are faring in their respective journeys. For one, I'm certain that Rin-chan is giving Nicocchi quite the challenge."

The mention of the elusive ninja prompted the princess to squeeze their intertwined hands. Of course, as easygoing as Nozomi appeared, surely she missed her black-haired companion, as well as her best friend tirelessly fighting at the front.

"Mou, don't give me that look. I'm more worried about Nicocchi feeling lonely without lil' ol' me. But you know what? As much as I worry about them, I also believe in them. Waiting is indeed a wearisome job - it's so easy to doze off after all - but it's also just as important. We have to make sure they have a place to return to, ne?"

"O-Of course, that's why I definitely will resolve all the issues that were brought up during the-"

"That's not what I meant," Nozomi smiled softly and tucked one hand into her sleeve. "They would want to come back to see their beloved princess smiling, wouldn't they?"

Umi's words echoed in Kotori's mind again, making her heart clench with yearning. "I really w-want to, but I can't… all I can think about is what happened to H-Honoka-chan-" Words caught in her throat upon seeing the item that the miko had retrieved from her robes.

Two bright tarot cards facing upright: the Sun and the Star.

While she may not understand their meanings, just the sight of such positive images brought reassurances to her turbulent mind.

"We still have hope, Kotori-chan. Good news will reach us soon enough, so let us smile and wait for their safe return."

The princess gingerly clutched the two cards against her steadily beating heart, and smiled wanly. "O-Okay, I c-can do that."


	30. Ch27 The Tower

**ghikiJ:** It seems like all we ever did in these notes lately are apologies for slow updates. Sadly, this is no different. Another transitional chapter, this one is essentially an info dump... sort of. We're back in Antares now, folks. Let's see what happens to the quartet now they're inside the city of stars.

**Athyra**: finally back to the Quartet! It's been awhile eh? Hopefully the next one won't take long *looks away* I miss writing this story though, so hopefully readers still remember the characters!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act V: To the Stars**

**Chapter 27 The Tower**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Wisps of steam rose from the porcelain tea cups in thin tendrils, stroking empty air before disappearing altogether. Watching them had been Maki's preoccupation in the past hour and it did nothing to improve her mood. She fidgeted in her seat, tapping the low, perfectly varnished mahogany table with her fingers as she waited and waited. She and Nico were guests in the palace now that they have been properly welcomed by an Antarean retinue in the most glamorous courtyard she had ever seen. They were fussed over, ushered into this gorgeous suite of yellow and green, and then left to stare and wonder about what would come next. Normally, Maki would have quietly condoned this bewildering treatment, but that was no longer the case. They were in Tenkatsu now, and many aspects of the Antarean capital put her ill-at-ease.

"When will I gain audience with the king?" Maki fired succinct questions at any servant unfortunate enough to be tasked with keeping her comfortable and her tea warm. "Where is Hoshizora-hime?" Even after being able to wash and change into a new set of clean clothes after such a long and arduous journey, she was unable to settle in, not without knowing where Rin and Hanayo were. The two were led away before she could have anything to say about the matter, pulled by frantic retainers and other nobles, and she had not seen either ever since. Because of this, her lack of patience and her inability to remain civil was warranted, at least in her opinion.

"The princess is being looked after, my lady, while Koizumi is being debriefed as we speak." The servant, a white-faced woman as gaunt as a dead tree bowed low and spoke in trembling tones. It did not take a genius to know that her answers were scripted. "I have no further information regarding your request to meet with Hoshizora-sama. I apologize. When there is word, you will be immediately notified."

That was the same response Maki had received from the last servant who entered and it only enflamed her further. "I am a foreign dignitary," she snapped, "I am also a member of the Kaguyan royal family. I came here as fast as possible in good faith and this is how I am treated? I'm made to wait like a common merchant, not a high-born lady. I understand that the lord must have appointments to attend to, but I do not see anything else that would require more immediate attention than the news I bring." _No, I don't care much about that. Not really. Not anymore._ What Maki wanted was to have Rin within her sight and the longer she spent without a shock of short orange hair in her view, the worse her mood became. She wanted Hanayo in the vicinity as well, in fact, where she could protect her from other nobles and servants who detested slaves. She squeezed the wooden seal Rin had given her where she had enclosed it in a red silk pouch and mentally cursed.

How could she help them when she did not even know where they were?

"Please forgive this one's insolence," the servant trembled as she bowed as low as human dignity would allow. It almost made Maki think twice of her choice of words and tone of voice. "However, that is all I know."

"Then leave us." There was no use kicking a dog that had already rolled over and exposed its underbelly. The servants here were well-trained and terrorized into silence.

"You really need to keep that temper in check and quickly," Yazawa Nico harrumphed from her perch by the windowsill. The ninja had been the picture of calm and reserve since they were brought into this room, but she would be a fool to think that Maki did not notice her fidget. "We're not in Kaguya. Don't forget."

"That's exactly why I'm restless, Nico-chan." Aggravated, Maki resorted to tightening the curls of her hair around her finger, grumbling like a steaming cauldron of irritation bubbling at the rim. "Why are we being held up like this?"

"You're really not suited for political posh and glamour, aren't you? Of course they'll make us wait. Whatever their opinion of our presence here, the Antareans will throw a feast in your honor and then politely refuse your proposals." Nico crossed her arms and folded a leg over the sill, ruby eyes scanning the courtyard beneath and studying the castle guards standing like statues at every post.

"Oh, and you're supposed to be an expert?" Maki scoffed, glaring at her forgotten tea cup. "I never took you as a bureaucrat. You're too coarse, hot-headed, and too much of a shit talker to be one."

This time, Nico shot her a piercing stare. "Says the lovable angel." She then rolled her eyes, unamused and surprisingly unwilling to argue. "I've seen how things like these go, Maki-chan. And believe me, I've been around the block."

That much the redhead could not deny. Her guardian spent more time outside the castle walls than Maki did inside her clinic, running errands, doing missions, and maybe assassinating people dangerous to the nation on the side. She never asked, and Nico was not the type to share classified information. But there was just something about the image of the midget ninja pretending to be a noble lady that made Maki's finger twitch. She could not quite decide if the picture was laughable or just plain disturbing.

"You're thinking about something annoying, aren't you?" Nico spat, her red eyes narrowed in suspicion. "For the record, I know how to be a lady when I need to."

"So you just admitted that you're nothing more than a noisy little ruffian—"

"No! That's not what I meant!" The ninja bristled like a tiny hissy black cat, tail ruffled and claws unsheathed. Whatever Nozomi found endearing about her, Maki would never know. "Bah! Whatever! What I'm saying is, we'll have to pretend to be swans in the party. Having a long neck and a bad waddle will be extremely uncomfortable for the both of us, but it just might help Rin gather the support that we'll need to take back to Kaguya. It'll all depend on how graceful we can honk and fluff our feathers."

"You have a weird taste in analogies." Maki knew that Nico was right, however, since everything was all show. The real negotiations might very well happen behind closed doors, and she sincerely hoped that it would be the case. She wanted to speak with Rin's father directly, without the masquerade of a feast or a celebration. What they would be discussing was far removed from such things. They would be talking about war, about political alliances and Rin.

As her thoughts returned to the Antarean princess, Maki wondered with increasing apprehension if Rin was being treated properly. Was she brought to her father already? If so, was she alright? Maki recalled the conversation they had on the cliff that night and how Rin seemed so terrified of her father, how despite the princess' best efforts, he still disapproved of and punished her. She had ridden with Rin that morning with a vow to be by her side when the latter faced the Antarean ruler, and now she was not fulfilling that vow.

"Nico-chan," Maki started strongly, but immediately felt her words falter, so fast that she had to clench her hands into fists to get the rest of it out. "I want to take Rin back with us to Kaguya."

The ninja was visibly taken aback, her red eyes narrowing even more, "Are you crazy? You know they'll never allow that."

"That's why I'm telling you."

Nico hopped off her perch from the window and marched up towards the towering redhead. "So what? So that I will magically spirit her away for you?" There was an irate growl in her voice now, the same tone she used whenever she scolded her. "Maki, I steal information not people, especially a princess of a country we're desperately trying to rally to our cause. Are you out of your mind?"

"But you know what will happen to them if we leave them here."

"Oh, so this includes Hanayo now too, huh?" The black-haired woman threw her hands up in the air like a banshee. "I know what I heard from them and I like it no more than you do, but we won't make it out of that gate with either one of them in tow, let alone both—"

Maki found it hard to restrain her rage about the situation, compounded with the irritation from her guardian's distinct lack of interest in cooperating with her. "I can't leave them here, Nico-chan!"

"Shut your mouth!" The ninja barked angrily, then she hissed in more hushed tones, "Look, prissy princess, you're used to Kaguya being so damn free and trusting that you have no idea that we're probably being watched right now. See those walls? They're hollow. I checked them when we entered this damn room. There could be spies on the other side, listening and watching to what we're talking about and what we're doing. This place is full of peepholes and thin dividers, designed to keep the palace perfectly transparent and allow full control. One word of treason and our heads just might decorate that pretty gate we passed through yesterday, do you understand?"

Silenced, Maki glared at the gilded walls and the artistic scrolls decorating almost every surface. A part of her refused to believe in Nico's paranoia, but at the same time, an eerie feeling also befell her upon examining the place further. Tenkatsu was becoming more and more alien to her by the minute, yet oddly, that only fueled her resolve. "We're still taking them with us."

The ninja's eyes widened a fraction, but then she turned away, "Impossible."

"No, you're impossible." The Panther made herself as indomitable as a wall. "Don't you dare tell me that you don't care for them enough to just leave them here."

"Caring for them has nothing to do with this," Nico spat back. "All that matters is what we came here for. Rin and Hanayo are strong, Maki-chan, stronger than you might think. They can decide on their fates just fine long after we leave. They're not the spineless pawns that left this place months ago. What we can't afford to lose is the chance to help Kaguya. That's why we've made this journey, didn't we? Or is everything really just a game for you?"

Maki shook in rage. She had always been the pragmatic one, the person driven by the strong desire to achieve positive results in everything she did. She hated kinks and curves in her bull-headed rush to reach her goal. In fact, she immediately pounced on every problem liable to hinder her and resolved them in the fastest way possible. Yet now, she did not even want the goal and that had flipped her world enough that she could not decide how to take the next step. She wanted to help Kaguya but she also wished for Rin and Hanayo to be safely away from this place, with her. But more and more, the situation seemed to dictate that she could only have one of those options and not both.

Her unusual lack of rebuttal got Nico's attention. The ninja's expression changed from anger to genuine confusion, which was rare for her. Nico was adept at masking her shortcomings and was very good at blundering her way into making herself look superior somehow, but Maki's clear indecision about matters had her asking, "Why do you really want to do this?"

"What?"

"I've been wondering since Nozomi told me about this mission." The ninja sat by the table and poured herself a cup of tea. "Your world was small, and you were perfectly fine in keeping it that way until you agreed to go all the way here. Is it really to help your country, or is it because of those two?"

"Of course I want to help Kaguya," she responded stubbornly. Heiress to a rich province, Maki felt it was her responsibility to give her people protection. Her duty. And before the Antareans graced the Kaguyan court, she felt greatly inadequate of the title that she was going to inherit from her mother. After all, she had not set foot in the Nishikino province for well over a decade. She was the province's treasure, their hope for a future, and she remained that way all her life, a guarded object to be used once the war was over. But was that everything there was to being a ruler? Maki learned that that was not the case at all just by watching her cousins Taka and Kotori. And the more she had internalized what was truly expected of her, the more she wanted to take action.

"I need to help Kaguya."

Nico's scowl deepened, her eyes judging her every move and word. "Yet you are willing to destroy the only chance we have to give Kaguya an ally."

"It's not like that," Maki wanted to smash that damn tea pot into the ground. "Don't twist my intentions!"

"Oh, I don't need to. You're doing that well enough all by yourself." The ninja interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them with her elbows on the table. "What is it that you really want, Maki?"

The lack of endearment had the redhead looking at her guardian, "What do you mean?"

"Kaguya… or Rin?"

Violet eyes widened. When did this argument become a choice between her beloved home country and her friend? Maki bit her lower lip as she tasted bitterness on her tongue and in her heart. Rin was not her friend. Not anymore. She was more than that, but how dare Nico question her like this?

"I can't believe you," she answered in a low growl, shoulders shaking in outrage. "I can't believe you would ask me such a ridiculous thing! I—"

"Yet you can't answer my question, can you?"

Damn her.

"You need to help Kaguya but you want Rin for yourself, isn't that right?" Nico was never known to mince her words and she certainly did not spare her feelings or provide a bandage for the growing wound in her soul. She simply spouted everything out, regardless of how it would sting. "I've always thought I would be the one defending your right to love, Maki-chan. I knew that one day you will be forced into an arranged marriage with some lordling or other, and I promised myself that I will fight with tooth and nail to prevent you from suffering a loveless relationship if that said lordling was not to your liking. I never thought I will be the first person to tell you 'no, don't love the wrong person and don't be stupid'." Her red eyes cut into Maki, full of disappointment and fierce protectiveness, a gaze she had never seen her with. Nico had always looked at her with either irritating fondness, or simple irritation. Now, she looked more like a disheartened and disapproving aunt. "But I am. Maki, you're the little sister that Nozomi and I have looked after ever since the Kanda Shrine. You understand what I'm trying to say, right?"

"It… it's not like that!" She defended herself, an instinctual reaction. "Just what are you saying? What makes you think that I love—"

Nico massaged her forehead, "I know it when I see it. Believe me."

Maki stepped back as if she had been physically struck, her heart hurting, eyes burning and her pride slapped raw. She did not know what to think or even where to begin. All she knew was what she wanted, and that was to have her friends nearby and far away from danger. Why must Nico make it sound like she was committing such a terrible sin? She bristled but her temper immediately deflated, falling into a low simmer, before she could manage to retort or accuse her guardian of false assumptions.

"_Because Rin loves Maki-chan…"_

She swallowed hard at the memory, how it had been so unexpected and how it had changed everything. Following Hanayo's tale of their daily lives here in Tenkatsu, Maki felt like she should at least offer them an alternative, a better life, because she was their friend and she only wanted what was best for them. But that night on the cliff changed so much, affected her priorities. Even now what her desires demanded remained stronger than what her duty mandated, every clash a painful twist in her chest.

Her throat was dry and she choked on the words she knew she must confess but was unable to because it was in direct conflict with her mission. And in her rebelliousness, she refused to admit what Nico had so obviously known and disapproved of. So instead, she snappily turned away and opened their suite's door with more force than necessary.

"Just where are you going?"

"Out for a walk," Maki retorted with a low growl, "I don't want to have this kind of conversation with you right now and I'm sick of waiting in this room. All I asked was a favor."

"An impossible one."

She did not honor Nico another response and closed the door behind her. With hands clenched, she stormed down the hallway, grateful that no one was around to see her brood. Anger, frustration, worry, and confusion filled her and she did not know which emotion she should address first. She was mad at Nico for being too assuming and uncooperative, frustrated at the situation and the lack of angelic smiles to soothe her nerves. She worried that the owners of those smiles could be imprisoned somewhere in this vast, empty, and extravagant dungeon, and confused about what exactly she felt for the princess who needed saving.

She bit her lower lip again, both in an attempt to focus and to remember just how Rin's mouth felt against hers that night.

Maki stubbornly rubbed the stinging from her eyes and glared at the hardwood flooring disappearing under the wake of her hasty footsteps. Nico simply did not understand. She was not there when Rin poured her grief out, ripped her wounded, bleeding heart from its happy-go-lucky casing for an outsider to see. Nico did not see her cry in despair and desperation. How could she possibly understand?

_If she doesn't help me, then I will have to do it myself. I will not leave this place unless Rin and Hanayo are riding back to Kaguya with me._

In order to do that though, she would have to pull some political strings.

But what?

The lack of options quickly sobered her temper. Theoretically, Hanayo was a no brainer. Rin had already given her the brunette's seal, and by all intents and purposes, she now legally owned the handmaiden unless the princess revoked the transaction. In practice, the difficult part was to convince Hanayo to leave Rin behind, and therein lied the real problem. Maki could take Hanayo by force—a necessary evil—but there was no way for her to take Rin in any way, shape, or form. The princess was a crown jewel, an invaluable bargaining chip for her country as well as its only treasure. Antares would never give her up without adequate compensation. Trying to liberate her from this place was like a shot to the heavens and hoping you could lasso and pull a star down.

In this, Nico was right. Kidnapping the Princess of Antares was indeed impossible and gravely dangerous.

There must be another way.

Maki's fire sputtered out and she stopped her relentless march into nowhere when she finally realized that she needed her brain, not reckless impulse, to have her way. There must be a loophole somehow, a request to have Rin's presence in Kaguya during the duration of the war. Temporarily, yes, but she could deal with that when she got there. Her goal was to get Rin out of this place, the rest could be dealt with once they were back on home soil.

Leaning against a cream-colored wall, she internalized the process she needed to learn and approach before she met with the King of Antares, take it in so that she would be better able to ruminate about it once her mind cleared. When she opened her eyes again, she was pleased that her vision was no longer tunneled, no longer blinded on the periphery because she so feared for her friends' safety and well-being. The long, winding corridor of the palace finally came into her vision, along with its red-framed windows, paper dividers, and yellow-gold painted columns. Looking out, she found a botanical paradise that even the temple of Kaguya would envy. Perched on crags and cliffs, the peaches and cherries and shrubs created an illusion of a floating garden with nothing but sky beyond while clipped grass bedded the courtyard, dotted with pink marble slaps for pathways and mauve wisteria twining and weeping upon the distinctly foreign arches.

However, Maki was used to grandeur like this, hence the beauty of the courtyard quickly faded into the background. Instead, she focused on the people meditating upon the grass. They wore the white and yellow of Antares on their long flowing robes, covering them from shoulder to feet and giving the illusion of a bright specter, a living ghost. They sat on the pink marble, hands held rigid in front of their chests holding paper talismen. With crossed legs, they hummed and chanted, a spiritual song that reverberated power through the garden.

"Mikos?" No, some of them were young men meditating along with girls. In Kaguya, only girls with innate spiritual powers were trained to be priestesses, the boys were trained to be Royal Guards.

Her quiet exclamation alerted an armored man standing a way away from the crowd. His hair was salt-and-pepper, his short beard impeccably trimmed. Tall and powerfully built, he was the picture of a soldier, though his ornate armor and confident posture implied that he was much higher ranking. Maki pressed her lips into a tight, straight line. She had not planned to run into any Antarean, let alone a distinguished one.

"Nishikino-hime, we are honored by your radiant presence," the man bowed low and respectfully. He then fetched an antlered helm from a rock and tucked it under his arm before leisurely walking towards her. So near now, Maki could make out the stag emblem on his armor, its antlers silver, and the large two-handed straight sword strapped to his back. Antarean weapons truly were different from Kaguya's repertoire. Nowhere had Maki seen the elegant curve of the katana since they have arrived.

Maki slipped on the polished mask of a noblewoman and nodded. "I did not mean to interrupt."

"Nor could you," the soldier chuckled, his amusement charming, "once the exorcists are in a trance, only a spiritual upheaval can wake them. They are in a different place right now, training their minds and souls for the real battles."

Violet eyes returned to the chanting warriors, "Exorcists?"

"Ah, my apologies. I forget that you have yet to spend time to learn about Antares, so allow me to explain." The man cleared his throat, "Just as Kaguya has its Mikos, Antares has its Exorcists. They fight the youkai that plague these mountains while following the footsteps of the first and true Hoshizora, the North Star."

Rin's name perked her interest and Maki had heard Nozomi refer to Rin as a true Hoshizora once or twice during the princess' stay there, so she had to ask, "The true Hoshizora?"

"The first king of these mountains, who banded together all the small villages in order to survive the increasing numbers of youkai. He is the centerpiece of our lore and the role model for our exorcists. It was said that he had descended from the stars, a son of gods, and the youkai feared him for he could smite them with a single stroke of his sword. In order to protect his people, he handpicked twelve individuals who have been star-blessed and trained them to be the first exorcists. Then, he selected a small army of men of courage and trained them to be the Moritsuno, or the Forest Guardians, who guarded the sanctuaries of men. He now guides our people as an unmoving sentry in the heavens, the North Star. Our first king's name lives on through his descendants, but his teachings and wisdom live within the exorcists and the Moritsuno."

Maki nodded and absorbed what the man had told her with quiet reserve. Many royal families claimed divine origins. In fact, the Royal Clans of Kaguya claimed the same; all descendants of fictitious deities blessed by cosmic forces. She vividly recalled the lessons from her childhood that dictated that the ruling clan, the Minami, were blessed by the Vermillion Bird of the South, the Nishikino by the White Tiger of the West, the Sonoda by the Black Tortoise of the North and the Toujou by the Azure Dragon of the East. Throughout her childhood, before the reality of war had plundered her innocence, Maki had made believe that she was guarded by a giant white tiger that was soft and caring to her while fierce and merciless against anyone who would do her harm. As she grew older, she realized the white tiger of her childhood had been her father and he was gone; no longer the powerful defender. So while she was fascinated by the soldier's story, she was also painfully rooted in reality.

"My deepest apologies, hime. Where are my manners?" The man bowed again, "My name is Kadota Tachi and I have the honor to have the Moritsuno under my guidance. It is an honor to meet and converse with you. The journey you have made to reach us is a feat worthy of a song; a young lady braving the unknown to find an ally for her ailing country. I extend my condolences for your royal cousin, who had bravely defended his kingdom, like a great prince should."

Though Kadota's words were formal, Maki could tell that he was sincere, more so that many of the noblemen and merchants who had attended Taka's wake. The captain clearly celebrated heroism, justice, and the honor to protect his fellow countrymen, and lauded the prince's sacrifice for his people, viewed it as the perfect death. Still, being high-strung and naturally skeptical of the people around her—especially Antareans—Maki could not fully appreciate his praises and sympathies. Instead, she graciously nodded, "My cousin, the princess, would be pleased that you think of the prince so highly."

Kadota's smile faltered, turning into a saddened frown. "The Moritsuno would have been honored to fight alongside him and his Royal Guards. Many of my younger rangers have dreamed of such a day, celebrating when Hoshizora-hime was betrothed to him."

"Rin was far from ecstatic." Maki snapped before she could hold her tongue. Of course, to most Antareans, Rin being bargained off to some foreign prince was a good thing, an opportunity to unite kingdoms and strengthen international bonds. What they did not know was the pressure and loneliness the princess had suffered. Still, Maki should have thought before speaking.

"I know." The despondent sigh that came from Kadota surprised her. "If I may speak freely as a father and a loyal servant of the late queen, I had qualms about sending hime-sama off. Not that she was too young, no, her elder sisters married younger than she did, but she is our last princess, the last remnant of our beloved queen. Worse, she was to be sent off to a country in the middle of war. My only consolation was that she was to marry a decent man, one who I have heard nothing but praise about. And perhaps, with an empress and a princess in his family, our hime would be able to experience how it is like to have a mother. Ah, I am going off tangent now and being extremely assumptive, please forgive me."

"I have never heard of her mother…" Maki trailed off, aghast about things she did not know about Rin. The princess had always been such a simple person that it never occurred to Maki that there were layers upon layers of history in her life. "Rin rarely talked about her family during her stay. What happened to her mother?"

Kadota studied her with cloudy blue-grey eyes that was shrouded in sorrow. "I am sorry but it is not my place, Nishikino-hime."

Maki furrowed her brows, "Kadota-taichou, you were the one who brought her up and now that I asked what had happened to my friend's mother, you close up."

"If hime-sama has not disclosed that information, what right do I have to do so?" The Moritsuno captain fired back solemnly, a colossal fortress covered in fog. "It is my lack of foresight that has caused this, so I apologize, but perhaps if you can speak with the princess again, she would be able to share that with you."

"They are not allowing me to see her." Maki growled, her shoulders taut and shaking with anger.

"In due time, Nishikino-hime." Kadota bowed then, a humble request to give him his leave. "It seems that my daughter has finished her meditation. If there is something that I or my men can do for you, please just ask. We are at your service, my lady."

"Then tell me how her mother died."

The apple on the captain's throat bobbed as he swallowed and his shoulder wilted as if the truth of what he was about to say had caused such a catastrophe. "If… you truly must know. Our queen, may the stars enlighten her soul, perished in childbirth. Now… if you would excuse me."

Rin's mother died in the birthing bed. Maki stood there with wide eyes, her mouth agape. Rin never told her about this. More importantly, the princess almost never disclosed anything pertaining to her family aside from her sister, Hikari, of whom she was very fond. Slowly and bitterly, a tattered image began to form itself in Maki's mind; a childhood without a mother, a cruel and absent father, and sisters ferried off to distant lands. And then, over the torn and damaged painting was a veneer of happy smiles, optimism, and capacity to love that was bigger than most people who led better lives. That was Rin, wasn't it? A beautiful starry sky at face value yet so void and empty upon closer inspection, with joy dotted far and few in between.

"_I'll be fine. No one hurts me."_

"_Thinking that you and Kayochin won't be around hurts."_

"_Kaguya can be Kayochin's new home so Rin must preserve it somehow."_

_Does she truly think herself so worthless that she viewed her own happiness as inconsequential? _Maki led out a shuddering breath, her eyes stinging because of a heartache that seemed to come to her more and more often lately. Rin had been so busy thinking of other people, so eager to help and prove herself, that she single-mindedly pushed aside the consequences of her actions. Given her circumstances, however, Maki could somewhat relate to her hunger to feel needed, to be someone other than the title that she had been born with. But that did not mean that she would let Rin suffer. No, she must speak with Nico again, force that stubborn little imp if she had to, because Rin was certainly not needed here in this palace of porcelain and colored lamps. She was needed more in Kaguya. _Where Hanayo and I will be, where her friends will be looking forward for her return._

Maki turned away from the gardens and retraced her steps back to the suite she shared with the short, black-haired ninja, preparing to argue and enumerating the points that would make the stubborn woman see her way. At the same time, she was also raking her mind for other options, routes that would allow the Princess of Antares to return to Kaguya without force. She promised Rin that she would take her back to Kaguya and Maki had every intention and motivation to fulfill that promise.

"…this is not a place where you should be."

"B-but…"

"You know the rules. This is not the best time for you to be disobedient, Koizumi."

Maki abruptly halted when she heard Hanayo's name through the hallway, whispered by a resentful ghost. However, there were no people there aside from her. Now that Maki thought of it, she never passed a single servant during her brief escapade outside of their room. There were no retainers, no guards, none. The corridors were spotless, lifeless, and creepy in its purity. So was she hearing things?

"I-I… I just want to visit them, offer them my sincerest gratitude. I mean no harm."

"You mean nothing, you mean. His Grace, Hoshizora-sama, is greatly displeased about the outcome of your trip, especially the fact that you and the princess have done nothing but bring back problems."

"The visit was definitely unfruitful, but please, at least let me exchange a word or two with the Kaguyans. They… they have become good… acquaintances."

"A slave like you having noble friends? I think not. I will not allow your newfound boldness to humiliate the celestial name of Hoshizora to these foreigners nor will I let you give them warning that their mission here in Tenkatsu is for naught. I do not see His Grace sending good Antarean men to their deaths in order to help a poor, broken country like Kaguya."

No, Maki was definitely not hearing things. The conversation was muffled, but it was certainly an exchange between two people. She followed her ears and it led her not to a door, but a blank white wall bordered by red poles, similar to every other wall in the hall.

"That is not decided yet," the girl—Maki was sure it was Hanayo—held her stance, beseeching the other woman to allow her passage. "Rin-hime has yet to speak to the council. When she does, the elders and the Moritsuno will definitely want to help Kaguya."

"The princess will not be doing such a thing. She will meet with her father, yes, but not the council. Poor child, such a disgrace to the family name. She even cut her hair short like a common boy! When His Grace sees her, the disciplining she will receive will be far greater than the one she is getting as we speak."

Maki paused in searching for an entrance to whichever room Hanayo and the woman was and began pounding on the wooden wall the moment she had heard that Rin was being harmed. "Hanayo?" She called loudly, "That's you, isn't it? Open this at once! Hanayo! Where's Rin?"

"M-Maki-chan?"

"_See those walls? They're hollow."_

She slammed her fist on the wall, the resonant, booming sound it created confirmed what Nico had told her earlier. "Whoever you are in there, let Hanayo out. I need to talk to her." Maki demanded with a snarl. "Open this!"

"What a barbaric young woman—"

"Maki-chan, there's a lever to your right. Just under the lamp hanger."

Her eyes darted towards the direction and indeed found a short tassel rope inconspicuously camouflaged under the long flowing silk tail of the candle lantern that hung on the pillar. She yanked at it and heard some mechanism give way, loosening the wooden barrier and allowing her to slide it aside. Within was a dimly lit passage, the inner workings of a splendid palace that conveniently hid all its unpleasantness. Like the innards of a giant, the passage was walled by unpainted, musty-smelling wooden planks and was lit by metal encased torches that were only bright enough so that the servants who navigated these corridors could see five steps in front of them. Maki had read that some castles do have hidden portals like these, but their purpose was either to allow the monarch to escape under a siege or so that the host of the castle could spy on his guests. Given how close this one was to the guests' sleeping quarters, Maki was convinced that these passage was built to fulfill the latter purpose.

Inside stood Hanayo and a much older woman, face white with powder, lips light rouge. Maki had never seen the woman before, but given how haughty and unrepentantly proud she carried herself, the redhead assumed that this was one of the senior hosts in the palace. Next to her was Hanayo, and gods, was Maki relieved to see her unharmed. The brunette was dressed differently, however, with a plain dark grey kimono that looked more like it was made of rags than proper fabric. She was also free of any accessories and trinkets, the flower pin Maki had given her was missing from her hair.

Hanayo looked like a completely different person.

"Maki-chan!"

The older woman blocked her from view and bowed respectfully, "Nishikino-hime, this is no place for a lady of your stature. Please, I humbly ask that you exit this passage and I promise you that Koizumi will be properly disciplined for making you see places fit only for servants like ourselves."

"You are not disciplining anybody," the Kaguyan said lowly, her voice set in a rumbling growl, "and you will cease to stand between me and my friend."

"My apologies, it is only a matter of protocol. A woman of your noble birth must not lay eyes upon a… servant as low as this one."

"And you're convinced that you're better than her?"

"Of course not," the woman did not even bother smiling, her contempt evident. "I am merely more experienced. I look over those younger than myself and make sure that they behave appropriately in order to please you."

"You're pleasing no one by blocking her from my sight."

"My lady is with temper. Very well." The older servant stepped aside but did not step back far enough for Hanayo to push past her.

"Maki-chan—I mean Nishikino-hime…" Hanayo glanced at other servant warily, "I was hoping to see you and Y-Yazawa-san before we completely part ways." Her eyes held more than that message and it did not take a genius to figure out that Hanayo was holding her tongue in her superior's presence. It only made Maki angrier, as if the sudden change of how her friend referred to her did not already make her blood boil.

"We can do that in the room. Nico-chan will want to talk with you as well."

"I am afraid that that is not possible, Nishikino-hime," the servant pointed out with a serpentine tone, mouth contorted in a frown. "Koizumi has other responsibilities she would need to attend to."

Maki ignored her. "Where's Rin?"

"I… I don't know." Hanayo hung her head. "I-I was hoping you would… somehow. We were separated after we entered the palace and I'm… I'm very worried."

Violet eyes flared, "Why?"

"I-I cannot say…" the brunette whimpered, "Rin-chan might be—"

_Smack!_

"Hold your tongue," the older servant frowned after she had struck Hanayo on the back of thigh with a rod she kept hidden in her sleeve. "I apologize, Nishikino-hime, I do not know why this one is being so outspoken and impolite. A couple of months outside and she is already behaving like a mongrel."

"Don't. Do. That." Maki warned, using all her willpower to stay her own hand. Rin's words to her on the cliff came crashing back, about how Hanayo was always struck, how she was always hurting, and how very little the princess could help because the practice was so ingrained into palace culture.

"Please understand, hime, without Hoshizora-hime here to discipline her, it is my duty to do so in her place. Koizumi-san is but like a daughter that must be taught properly, lest she will suffer direr punishments."

"And just what kind of punishments do servants here get for merely speaking? Do you cut off their tongues? And you dare call me barbaric…" Maki sneered and stepped forward, tall and imposing, crowding the servant away from her friend. To Hanayo she said, "Stand up, Hanayo. You don't have to be afraid of this woman. What were you saying about Rin?"

The brunette supported herself by propping herself against the wall, wincing in pain. She glanced at the servant one more time, a fearful habit, before speaking quietly, "Rin-chan must be in her room, or maybe she's already presented to Hoshizora-sama. I-I don't know. T-they won't let me go to her and kept asking me questions I don't know the answer to."

_Smack!_

"Say anything more and you shall be punished as a traitor—"

"For what?!" Maki snarled this time, unable to suppress her temper. "Punished a traitor for worrying about her friend and princess? For answering a simple question? Are you out of your mind?" She loomed over the servant and yanked the rod from the woman's hand. "Or is it really just your desire to hurt and cause pain that makes you enjoy hitting others? If so, I will be more than happy to let you get a taste of your own medicine."

"M-Maki-chan…"

The older woman's eyes widened, in which a sliver of fear sparked. However, it was gone a moment later and was replaced by tumultuous anger. "I am doing what is right, Nishikino-hime." She held her head up proudly though not so presumptuous as to overstep her boundaries. It did nothing to endear her to Maki. "Slaves have no right to part with their master's whereabouts, no right to meddle in their affairs unless instructed. Can you not see that I am merely protecting Koizumi from sanctions far more terrifying than a wooden rod? I implore you not to interfere with our practices, for everyone's sake."

Maki bristled, her fury refusing to ebb. "Listen carefully," she warned, "I am a guest under your lord's roof. Yes, I am a foreigner, and yes, I do not understand what it means to be or have a slave. But know this. I will not stand by and watch people I see as friends be hurt, especially when they have done nothing wrong."

The servant sighed, "I suppose I can understand your perspective, Nishikino-hime, but just an advice from someone who have been a slave all her life. Do not interfere. Your 'friend' will only be hurt even more if you do. They cannot punish you, so they will punish her. By the laws of the land, you have no right to Koizumi. She is the property of Hoshizora-hime and only she can determine how her property will be treated unless it is about the matters of etiquette. I am here to teach, to train, and make sure that all girls like Koizumi would get are bruises, nothing more."

"Everything you have just told me makes no sense."

"Then it would be for the best to simply let things be, at least until you have left Antares."

"For a slave, you have guts speaking like this to me." Maki let the rod fall from her hand, its purpose no longer needed. She refused to cause pain, to be like them.

"As I have said, I merely exist to protect."

"You've got things wrong though," Maki glared at the servant with her fierce violet gaze. "While I don't agree with how you treat slaves, you're wrong about me not having right to Hanayo." Though the woman was presenting herself as a neutral entity between her and the Antarean ways, Maki trusted her no more than she trusted gossipers and liars. She knew that the moment she turned away, this servant's wrath would paint Hanayo's skin with blotches of black and blue, and Rin would not be around to stop her from doing more.

No, she must protect Hanayo here.

The older woman looked skeptical with her eyebrows drawn upwards. "How so?"

"Rin-hime has given her to me. A parting gift." Maki pulled the wooden seal from its silken pouch tied to her obi and showed it to the woman, whose indignant eyes widened like saucers. "This proves ownership, does it not? By all laws of Antares, I am the mistress of this slave and by striking her without my permission, I can have _you_ flogged by damaging my property."

"I… I did not know."

"Now you do," the redhead spat. "I will require Hanayo to be at my beck and call from this point forward. She shall stay with me and my retainer. And if, by any reason, I see a bruise or a mark on her person that I am not aware of, Hoshizora-sama shall hear of it. Let us see how His Grace deal with his servants and just how accommodating he is of his guests."

The woman breathed in with all the poise of a proper lady. "As you wish…" Her lack of any outrageous reactions annoyed Maki. The bitch would not even give her the pleasure of rubbing it on her face. "Please accept my humble apologies once more, Nishikino-hime. May I take my leave?"

"Yes, you may." She stood up straighter, "I will expect news about my meeting with His Grace as soon as possible."

"Certainly."

"And…" Maki glanced at Hanayo from her periphery, "Bring Hanayo a different set of clothing. She belongs to you no longer."

"Indeed, it seems like she does not. Although, it also appears like she is not even aware that she has been sold off."

Bewildered, Maki turned towards her friend as the other servant floated away into the winding servants' passages, disappearing like a specter. What she saw was not the expression she expected to see on the brunette. She had hoped that there would some joy on Hanayo's face, but her visage had pale, contorted into a deformity that lied between shock and denial. The brunette trembled in her rags, her lips quivering, and her eyes was akin to that of a cornered critter about to be devoured. Her fear was palpable and it astonished Maki. She was reminded of the time when Hanayo was clawing the ground to somehow retrieve the water she had spilled, convinced that she would be punished for it, and when she asked Rin if the princess was sending her away. The brunette had sounded so desolate back then, and now, as she shakily reached for the wooden seal on Maki's hand, she looked as if she had parted with her very soul.

_Not unlike when Rin had given this to me._

"How… How did you get that?" Hanayo's voice was as hollow as an abandonned home, reverberating through the empty hall and jarringly echoing in Maki's ears. "Rin-chan… s-she would never—she promised me. She couldn't have given it to you. Did… did she drop it somewhere, Maki-chan? R-Rin-chan be so clumsy sometimes… ahaha. Please, return it to her when you see her again. I-I am not allowed to touch it. So please…" She held her hands around Maki's, merely hovering over the seal. From the way her fingers twitched, she wanted to take it from her and deposit it back into her rightful owner's possession. Soon, tears were falling and Hanayo's mumbling became hitched squeaks, vulnerable and pitiful.

All Maki could do was comfort her in a hug.

"Rin… gave this to me to protect you," she told the shorter girl, "That night before we arrived. She was right in doing so; she probably knew something like this would happen." Her words fell on deaf ears though. Hanayo was wailing against her shoulder, her hand clasping a fistful of fabric from Maki's kimono. The Kaguyan desperately wanted to explain, hoping to alleviate her friend's pain somehow, but the words failed.

She knew that no matter how she worded what had transpired between her and Rin that night, it would not change the fact that they had betrayed Hanayo with that transaction.

And betrayal, despite being for the greater good, could shatter a person into pieces.


	31. Ch28 Red Rose

**Athyra**: Sorry for the long delay! Too deep in LLS! to write OTL but my muse (heh pun) is back so voila! As always, we appreciate any feedback, which would fuel our drive to write faster! Thanks for waiting and reading, hope you'll enjoy this heavy chapter!

**ghikiJ**: Another delayed chapter. Then again, do we still have a schedule for Kaguya anymore? I don't think so. Anyway, this is riveting chapter and looks further into one of Kaguya's most mysterious characters. Please enjoy!

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Act V: To the Stars**

**Chapter 28 Red Rose  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Crimson eyes stared into the stranger in the mirror, scornful and irascible. Nico reached out and touched the cold glass, her fingertips lightly tracing the woman's cheek and her gaze hardening as the reflection copied her movement. Truly, this black-haired woman, clad in a fine silk kimono of sable and rose hue, was herself. While a part of her was pleased at her overall appearance, she was more unsettled by how jarring the attire looked on her.

"_You look like your mother, Nico-chan."_

Scowling, she turned away from the mirror and silenced the whispers from the ghosts of her memories. She had long left her past behind. She was one of the best, if not the best, ninja Kaguya had. For the sake of their nation, she must don the mask she had discarded in order to appeal to the Antarean court. She ran her fingers through her inky, cascading tresses and resisted the urge to scratch her nape, unused to letting her hair fall free from their confines. The change of outfit also limited her mobility and her options in hiding her weaponry, but it was still overall acceptable. While an outright ambush was unlikely within the capital, her paranoia warned her that anything could happen.

It was always best not to put faith in humanity. History had taught her that well enough.

After giving herself one last appraisal, Nico stepped out from behind the changing screen and looked over at the other two occupants of their suite. Maki had donned her best kimono of maroon and white, the colors of the Nishikino Clan, along with the scarlet and ivory of Kaguya. The floral designs and the White Tiger of the West were imprinted upon the fabric in a subtle fashion as to not overcome the rich hues of the representative colors, yet they were distinct enough to give the kimono with a royal sheen. Her wavy tresses were done in a bun fitting of a highborn lady, embellished with intricate hairpins and jeweled clips, from which thin golden chains dangled crystals that shimmered as she walked.

Nico smiled to herself as she took in her young charge's transformation. Maki was every inch a princess of Kaguya, in appearance and aura at least. The banquet they were about to attend would put a test to whether her young and feisty little panther cub was ready to take on the true mantle of being a member of the royal family.

The ninja then glanced over at Hanayo, who had long finished the preparation and was seated in the corner of the room, as if she had wedged herself there to appear invisible. Though dressed beautifully in mellow greens and white for the feast, the brunette had been quiet ever since her return to the suite, obviously still stricken by what had transpired between Maki and Rin without her knowledge. Nico was both furious and proud of what the redhead had done, that she had chosen the greater good in spite of what the transaction may have done to their relationship. Unfortunately, freedom seemed ill-suited for Hanayo, who had been nothing but despondent since her return to the suite with Maki. She had been listless and spacey, no doubt desperate to speak to her former liege and best friend.

Indeed, they all wanted to see and speak to Rin. Nico clenched her fists beneath her sleeves and recalled the way the Antarean princess looked at her before being ushered away by retainers.

"_Take care of them, Nico-chan."_

Of course Nico's heart went out to the two young women, having become very close to them throughout this journey. If she could, she would have spirited Rin and Hanayo back to Kaguya as Maki requested, but this wasn't a perfect world and reality was one heartless bitch. She had no choice but to acknowledge the fact that she was powerless to help her friends.

_In the end, it's still the same. I'm still useless, still helpless._

She was a ninja, a spy, and a killer. Her skills had no use in the political field. She had already done her part in protecting their small entourage. The outcome of this long and arduous journey will now rest upon Maki's shoulders.

"So, are we ready?"

Maki's fine eyebrow rose quite high as she took in her guardian's uncharacteristic attire. "Didn't know you even own a set of kimono, Nico-chan. You almost look half-decent."

Nico took the expected jest in stride, smirking while preening and flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Like I've told you before, the amazing Nico-sama can be a lady when she wants to be."

"Gross."

She harrumphed at Maki's remark, though she smiled inwardly to herself when she noticed the tension easing from the latter's shoulders. At least, their usual banter was doing its trick. To the side, Hanayo appeared to be taken aback by the ninja's transformation.

"Are you okay?"

Nico frowned, not expecting such query. "I should be asking you that."

"O-Oh. I'm… I'll be… it's fine. I know my part," the handmaiden murmured in a wispy tone, her dejected eyes darting from Maki back to Nico again. "It's just that, you look… different."

"Of course she does. It's as if another midget substituted her," the redhead drawled as she buffed her nails against her silky robe.

The ninja ignored her and stared at Hanayo carefully. There was nothing but concern in the younger girl's gaze, so she certainly did not mean for her comment to be a jest. Nico wondered whether the trepidation beneath her mask slipped, or Hanayo was just that astute at sensing another's state of mind.

"Now that we're all geared up to put up a show for our esteemed allies," Nico breathed slowly and demurely tucked her hands into her sleeves. "Nishikino-hime, we're at your service."

The Panther of Kaguya stood straighter, obviously unsettled by such unfamiliar referral from her guardian, but she understood the significance behind those words. It was her stage now, as the representative from the royal houses of Kaguya and the country as a whole. All Nico could do now was be a proper retainer, one who stood behind her liege rather than hide in the shadows as the banquet took place.

Hanayo gently touched Maki's arm, silently offering support in spite of everything that had transpired between them. The redhead exhaled and gave her a grateful smile, and gingerly fixed the flower pin on the brunette's headband. Those guilt-ridden violet orbs softened in relief when Hanayo smiled in return. The small exchange warmed Nico's heart, to see that they were more mature than they were. While there were countless things to be said and discussed, they had a bigger dilemma that they must overcome first before they could proceed to anything else.

When they stepped out into the long corridors, servants were lined up at their station at every other pillar, obsequiously ushering them as they walked by. Nico pressed her lips in a grim line as she fought down the disgust threatening to overwhelm her senses. Theses sad creatures were robbed of free will and lived to only serve and obey their master's whim, and to think Hanayo used to be one of them! Maki kept her head high and acted dismissively of their presence, but the ninja knew that her charge was simply trying to rein in her pity. As vain as the redhead tried to appear, she was a sympathetic woman with a strong sense of justice and already, the Antarean culture was filling her to the brim.

After endless winding corridors and arched pathways through several gardens, they finally arrived at the banquet hall. Nico raised an eyebrow at the architectural marvel, begrudgingly impressed by the interior design. A fortified canopy was made of a translucent material similar to that of a mirror, allowing viewers to see through its thick layer to the sky. Stars from above shone upon the grand chamber, providing an ethereal source of light that blended harmoniously with the lamps and candles that lit up the room. She was pretty certain that the roof was constructed with glass, a foreign material that came from far and beyond the mountains of Antares. The structure's purpose was undoubtedly to boast this nation's powerful alliance and trade with faraway kingdoms.

Upon the walls hung various draperies with colorful depictions of constellations in their mythical embodiments. The centerpiece was, naturally, that of a giant scorpion with its fierce pincers embracing a castle and facing the viewer in a protective stance, while its barbed tail was poised high above it head with its tip connecting to the iron frame of the glass canopy. This fabled deity, which the Antarean capital was named after, gazed upon the foreign guests through its realistic illustration, and in spite of herself, a shiver passed through Nico's body.

Scowling, she shook off the judgmental stare from the inanimate object and subtly scanned the banquet hall for potential danger. Guards, hidden or those in plain sight, were expected but none of them seemed strong enough to warrant immediate threat. While she was outnumbered anyway, she had the confidence to protect her charge long enough to get her to a horse should there be a need for such getaway. Only a few notable ki could be felt, and based on their garb and ceremonial armor, Nico deduced that they must be the representatives for the Moritsunos and exorcists. The man with the most immense ki must be the Kadota-taichou mentioned by Maki. Perhaps it was her sensitive hearing or her paranoia, but Nico believed that those exorcists were talking about her. She felt her blood pumping hotly under her skin with instinctive aversion to those of the holy profession. Gritting her teeth, she ignored the uncomfortable sensation and kept her head low.

Similar to the Kaguyan court, the Antarean seating arrangement was well-divided between guests and host, with slight distinction amongst those of different ranks and duties. However, unlike the former's circular structure, the latter was rectangular which further separated the occupants in smaller cliques that sat in some sort of pattern, perhaps that of certain star alignments. The center square was clear with special flooring that must aid the musicians and dancers in their performance. On the other side of the hall, the officials and department heads were seated upon elevated platforms with one particular podium that resembled a throne.

Nico dared to raise her eyes to face the powerful ruler whose cunning political maneuvers gained him powerful alliances with foreign countries. Lord Hoshizora was a giant of a man with well-groomed russet tresses and square jaw as well as fierce golden orbs akin to a lion's. His hair was tied in a top knot with a gold crest, while his bushy beard had a lustrous sheen that symbolized his status and wealth. There was a small smile on his lips, one that could be judged as benign and warm by the most but Nico had seen enough genuine smiles to tell a fake one.

No, this was not completely fake, for Lord Hoshizora was indeed pleased about their presence. He was waiting, with detached amusement, to see what sort of offer this meager Kaguyan entourage of two would bring to his kingdom.

Nico took her designated seat behind Maki's right, while Hanayo scurried to her place behind the redhead's left. The ninja could feel frigid abhorrence from the attendees' stare upon the former slave, as if willing her to dig a hole here and then just to disappear from this formal event. Maki turned slightly then and placed her hand on top of Hanayo's trembling one, before sending a warning glare to the nobles and servants. The gesture worked temporarily, for the Antareans looked elsewhere and the awkward tension lifted as pleasant masks were donned to greet their foreign guests.

Maki then mouthed imperceptibly to her guardian. _"Where's Rin?"_

The cat-like girl, the remaining princess of Antares, was nowhere to be seen even though she should also be present as per the norm. Nico shook her head and pointedly looked to the front, hinting for her charge to swallow her question for now.

After all, the show had barely started.

Moments later, Lord Hoshizora clapped his hands resoundingly, and the music trailed off and the murmurs came to a stop.

"Welcome, Nishikino Maki-hime, our esteemed guest of Kaguya," he nodded his head in a gesture of acknowledgement for someone of her station, "we are pleased to have you join us. I understand that there are much to discuss, but I see no point in doing so on an empty stomach! Let the feast begin."

As soon as his booming voice ended, rows of servants came out of their waiting corridors on the side of the hall, hidden by the tapestries. On their shoulders they bore trays upon trays of exquisite dishes; swan glazed in honey, a cauldron of consommé with pearl onions, rows of jellied sweet pork and pale steamed geese, and a small herd of venison, roasted to perfection. The air danced with the scent of garlic, leeks, nutmeg and cinnamon, sweet and savory melding together and mesmerizing the guests. As they flitted back and forth, carrying fresh hot food and exchanging plates of appetizers from the attendees, Nico felt her attention wander while the resuming music and chatter faded into the background. She was vaguely aware of Hanayo cowering and scooting closer to her, and of Maki exchanging words with some of the officials in a succinct but still polite manner. Her frustration was obvious, having already grown tired of the charade and impatient to locate Rin, though admirably she was able to keep her temper in check.

The ninja rarely attended the banquets back in Kaguya, and when she did, she was always on the side, unseen and only watchful for Nozomi and Maki. It was easy for her to play the role of an obedient retainer, but as the feast dragged on, she found her tightly-shut memories slipping out of its confinement.

"_Do you think they will like it?"_

"_Of course they will, silly. Your daughter adores you so much. Go on, she's already coming this way."_

"_Ah, Nico-chan!"_

_The little girl pounced right into her mother's waiting arms. Giggling, she looked up at the beautiful woman, clad in a velvety black kimono with red roses, before burrowing herself deeper into the comforting embrace._

"_See? She enjoys being spoiled by you. You should give it to her now."_

_Blinking, Nico glanced over at her mother's friend, a gorgeous woman with auburn tresses and also clad in a lavish black robe with black roses. The smiling lady was cradling a maroon scarf while Nico's mother was holding a crimson scarf._

"_You see, Nico-chan, we've knitted these together as a little project - it turned out better than I thought at least," the older Yazawa let out a modest laugh before carefully wrapping the scarf around her daughter. "What do you think, my little angel?"_

"_I love it! Arigatou, Kaa-chan!" She grinned happily and held up her arms, twirling around with a little dance, much to the delight and amusement of the two women._

"_I was right," her mother's friend chuckled, "you look like your mother, Nico-chan."_

"_Who're you giving your scarf to?" Nico pouted and peered up at the pretty lady, who gently patted her head._

"_I'll be giving it to my daughter as well. She's unable to come to the banquet today, but I hope you two will become good friends!"_

_Nico nodded as if to reassure the woman, who briefly wore a saddened expression. The little girl soon found her attention captivated by the enchanting performances by the dancers, with rich hues of gold and black in the background._

The ninja snapped back to her senses upon hearing the flute's melodious solo, her simmering crimson eyes shifting to the backdrop of the Antarean blue and green. Banquets, no matter where it was held and who hosted it, had not changed since the last one she had truly attended in her childhood.

It didn't matter how delicious the feast was or how amazing the performances were; they merely stalled the inevitable confrontation to come. When the last of the desserts were cleared away by the servants and freshly-brewed tea was served, the performers bowed and took their leave. Nico narrowed her eyes at the Lord of Antares while Maki gracefully set down her napkin and straightened in her seat.

"Honored delegate of Kaguya, Nishikino Maki-hime, we once again welcome you to Tenkatsu." He held up his hand with his palm facing upwards in an affable manner. "It is admirable to have a young lady such as yourself to travel to our country in haste. I understand that you have much to share in regards to the current circumstance that your nation is facing. Please, do enlighten the court of your plight."

He leaned back in his seat and rested his elbows on the desk, fingers interlaced and his gaze trained on the redhead. The grand hall had become so silent that the last of his words echoed minutely amidst barely audible rustling of clothes and flickering flames.

Maki stood up then, her movement steady and her expression composed. She bowed respectfully at the Lord and began to speak in a sonorous, unwavering voice. "Thank you for your hospitality, Hoshizora-sama. I truly appreciate the lovely feast and performance you have staged for my benefit, so forgive me if I appear abrupt in my urgency to deliver my speech."

The Panther gave the high-ranking officials a careful sweep with her sharp eyes before continuing. "Long ago, the empire of Kaguya as we know it today was formed by four royal clans, each a kingdom in its own right, each and every one powerful. As with any neighbors, they used to quarrel with one another over borders and resources, but in the end their four kings realized that they all sought the same dream. They and their subjects wanted peace. They wanted a land upon which children can dream, and as adults, build upon the bricks their parents have left them and make their country stronger. The kingdoms soon found that they complemented one another with their respective resources and strengths, and have enforced the will of those four original kings who gave up their crowns for peace and harmony. We stand up for dreams and opportunities, for people's rights to live without fear. From individuals to the country as a whole, Kaguya has kept by its principles to maintain such harmony for generations after generations."

She took a deep breath and dropped her voice to a low growl, "However, Kaguya now faces a grave threat that can destroy and erase a whole country from the map. The war against Mikado has ravaged our lands and people. Our esteemed ally, Antares, you have once offered a helping hand and, while the previous arrangement could not be met, I wish to call upon your honor and camaraderie again, with a new proposal."

Nico's heart soared with pride at the redhead's fluid speech, especially with the way some of the officials nodding along her words. However, even as Maki went into details of what Kaguya could offer in spite of the lack of marriage agreement, Lord Hoshizora's demeanor remained impenetrable.

The ninja knew his response before he even opened his mouth. "That is quite the unfortunate circumstance, Nishikino-hime, thus it is with deep regret that I cannot accept your proposal."

Various murmurs filled the hall, most of them in agreement with their liege. Antares did not have much gain out of such agreement, now that it was no longer viable for the princess to become part of the Kaguyan royal family. Why send their soldiers to a dying country's cause?

Maki was prepared for the decline. She now turned towards the other members of the forum, addressing specifically some of the men that Rin and Hanayo had mentioned when they were in Orihime. These political figures were powerful in their own right and had certain sway over their cliques. The bureaucrats had long wanted to further their trade with the westernmost province of Nishikino, as well as the previously conservative northern and southern provinces. The redhead's proposal sounded ideal to the merchant class which, in turn, would surely bolster the wealth of the nobles they worked under.

"Even now as I speak, countless noble soldiers and innocent villagers were being slaughtered by Mikado's treacherous and brutal troops," Maki paused and briefly rested her gaze upon Captain Kadota before shifting back towards the Lord. "However, if the revered Moritsuno and famed archers of Antares were to work with our men, with our Royal Guards, Mikado would surely fall to their combined might."

This time, the muttered discussions that resumed were more divided and the stances clearer. The amity in Lord Hoshizora's gaze has faded, replaced by a calculating gleam. Maki met his eyes proudly, her posture rigid with anticipation as well as conviction of her words.

After moments of bated breaths, the ruler of Antares repeated in a firmer voice. "Unfortunately, your demands cannot and will not be met, Nishikino-hime."

While there still appeared to be dissent amongst the forum, the majority also nodded their heads in approval of their leader's verdict. Maki's eyes widened and her fists clenched in displeasure as she swallowed hard and swept her glare towards the officials once more. Nico frowned at this turn of event, for as pessimistic as she was, she also held onto a tiny ember of hope that Maki's plea would touch their hearts.

Unfortunately, their journey really was all for naught.

"Maki-hime is correct, noble people of Antares!"

Hanayo jolted and would have bolted towards the familiar voice if Nico had not held her down. Maki's impenetrable demeanor faltered too as she searched the crowd for the newcomer. Attendants soon parted ways, stunned and uncertain what their protocol was when their princess emerged from the central servant corridor.

Gasps echoed in the grand hall at the sight of Hoshizora Rin's short, boyish tresses, for the majority of them had only heard of the princess' rebellious action and had not seen her in person since her departure months ago. The tension lifted slightly at the sight of the young woman, though Nico's keen eyes immediately noticed a dark bruise just hidden behind her bangs.

Rin ignored the forum's heated murmurs and looked up at her father, who appeared momentarily stunned into silence. Clad in a dozen layer of expensive kimono, she almost looked like a stranger to the ninja. She was like a doll whose purpose was solely to be put on display and bargained like a chip.

"Why have you not stayed in your chamber as instructed, Rin?" The Lord's admonishment hushed all conversation in the hall. "You have deliberately disobeyed me. Return to the royal wing at once."

The princess flinched under her father's booming voice, yet her chartreuse eyes burned as brightly as Nico remembered, showing that her spirit did not extinguish even after being subjected to the Antarean ways.

Indeed, her student had grown up and overcome her fear.

"As you all have heard, I have been in the company of kind Kaguyans such as Maki-hime and Nico-san during my time away," Rin awkwardly shuffled towards the center stage, her movement limited by her constrictive clothing, in order to stand between the redhead and her father. "There, in a country that most of you have not seen, lives people not very different than the ones here. I have played with the children, have meals with the men and women, and conversed with the gracious council and Kotori-hime. Nonetheless, there was one drastic difference between them and us."

The Lord got up from his throne, his fury evident as he barked for her silence. Rin did not spare him a glance and continued to address the councilmen. Like Maki did, she gave each and every one of the court members a meaningful look, her voice growing stronger with thick emotions. "In Kaguya, despite the efforts of brave soldiers, children are in danger of losing their futures. Everyone there is doing everything they could to ensure that there would be a tomorrow, to preserve their people's freedom. However, they are worn by such battle of attrition, in spirit and resources, and if this goes on, their future would be robbed from them."

The star-like woman then lowered her eyes and smiled gently. "They need our help, Antares. Please, for compassion, for humanity, let us give them helping hand."

"Rin," the Lord's heavy steps were slow and oozed of danger. "I'm warning you."

The princess finally faced her towering father with a grim expression. "Do you not see, Otou-sama? That Kaguya-"

An earsplitting slap cut her off then and there.

Furious, Maki reacted immediately and would have reached them if Nico hadn't grabbed her in time. The Lord's guards had taken the redhead's action as an act of aggression and responded by pointing strange objects at them. The ninja was also filled with rage, but her instincts cautioned her of those odd weapons. The long iron barrels outwardly appeared harmless but they were also connected to contraptions that resembled the triggers of crossbows. They must be the foreign 'muskets' that some of Nico's men had reported in witnessing from the lands beyond the mountains.

Lord Hoshizora glanced at the Kaguyans with mild interest and dismissed his guards, who lowered those firearms and took a step back. Rin seemed to have lost her nerve, her eyes glazed over with fear as she held her reddening cheek. After giving his daughter one last disdainful glance, he spoke commandingly to the court. "The farce is over. I will have this wayward child escorted back to her chamber before she spouts any more nonsense."

Rin furrowed her brows then, mouthing that 'it is not nonsense' yet her voice refused to come, still paralyzed by the terror that had suppressed her for her whole life.

"Rin! You have more to share with the court, do you not?" Maki was practically shouting in order to overcome the council's whispered discussions. She struggled in Nico's hold and bowed in sincerity. "Please, listen to the princess."

Bolstered by the redhead's voice, Rin bit her lips and stood up with determined eyes. "Everything I have stated is true, good people of Antares. Could you truly pretend not to know of the terrible bloodshed happening in our neighbor's lands? Listen to your heart within - I believe that-"

Once again, she was struck into silence by her father. Outraged by such blatant defiance against his authority, the Lord violently tugged her towards at the bewildered guards. Yet, even after she stumbled, she held up her hands to stop the soldiers' approach and turned towards the unsettled council, ready to address them one more time.

Another slap fell upon her, this time so hard that her lips split. The sight of blood trickling down her chin was enough for Nico to loosen her grip on Maki, who rushed forward with anger and concern. Rin shook her head as if to shake off the pain, her diminishing voice still ringing loudly in the silent chamber.

"People of Antares-"

The Lord clenched his fist then, his lips pressed white in madness and inexplicable hatred as he struck down. Maki threw herself over Rin just in time to block the blow.

Nico felt something in her snap upon hearing her charge's cry of pain. The background noise was all but a mere buzz as she dashed forward with her hand tucked beneath her sleeve for a kunai. _Lord be damned, muskets be damned, how dare he hurt Rin so many times and now Maki-chan too-_

"Stop this foolishness at once."

A trickle of cold fear travelled down her spine while the haze of rage dissipated in her crimson vision. Captain Kadota of the Moritsuno stood in between her and Lord Hoshizora, his bulk blocking the ruler from the two young women while his hand kept a firm grip on the ninja's wrist. The warning in those solemn eyes was clear.

_Do not draw your weapon. Back down. _

Though wary of his immeasurable ki, she could sense that his intent meant good and nodded brusquely. As soon as he let go of her, she took her place in front of Rin and Maki protectively. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Hanayo was kneeling beside them and already pressing a handkerchief against Rin's bleeding lip and Maki's cheek.

"Hoshizora-sama," Kadota faced his liege with barely veiled disgust. "Striking two young women, nobility or not, is unsightly. They are not common livestock, and one of them is our honored guest." His statement was met with murmured approval from the council.

Though there was a visible vein on the Lord's temple, reason appeared to have returned to him as he conceded by lowering his arm. He turned to face Nico then, speaking curtly. "It was not my intention to strike Nishikino-hime, certainly not. I have regrettably allowed a domestic issue to interrupt this forum. Do you have something to present to the council as well… you, with the unusual color of eyes?"

Nico felt the Moritsuno attendees' gaze on her again, as if they saw right through her for what she truly was. The Lord's remark on her red eyes also garnered suspicious glances on her person. She willed her mind to focus on the coolness of the necklace against her heated skin and suppressed the urge to lash out.

A detached sort of calmness settled over her as the tension drained from her body and a placid facade fell upon her. The tattoo on her right arm ached terribly but she stared fearlessly into the Lord's scornful eyes.

"Indeed, I have a few words to add onto Nishikino-hime and Hoshizora-hime's speech." The blurry image of a red rose flickered at the back of her mind as a cold smile curved on her lips. "What shall I talk about? Ah, about cowards of course, about blind men and women who gave their heads buried in the sand."

She could sense the three young women's surprised gazes upon her back, whether it was due to her uncharacteristic demeanor or her words, but moreover she knew she had captured the council's attention, even the Lord's.

"You see, those who do not take any action, especially those who remain idle and indifferent due to cowardice or feigned ignorance, are the worst of scums," she tucked her hands into her sleeves and began to pace around the center stage, her languid movement beguilingly menacing as she cast a condescending stare upon her audience. "The war is happening too far away and none of your concern? Not enough gain from the trade deals? No political tie now there is no marriage? Please, don't make me laugh."

Her voice dripped with poisonous distaste, and she merely smirked at the Lord and many councilmen's affronted expressions.

"Are you calling us cowards... calling us scums?"

"I am," Nico said coldly, unfazed by the responding furious acclamations. "I merely speak the truth - Antares refuses to stand up for what is right because of reasons so shallow, so petty. Very well then. Once Kaguya falls, Antares will be next on Mikado's path of carnage."

The opinions were split then, some agreeing with such grim possibility while others remained confident of their natural defenses against intrusion. The ninja's keen hearing picked up mentions of foreign artillery, including those muskets and even something bigger called 'cannons'.

"It'll work once or twice on those Mikadon monsters," Nico shrugged dismissively. "I am not a simple retainer, as some of you in this room have already sensed. I've had my share of time on the battlefield, bathed my hands in the blood and gore of my enemies. Whatever strange contraptions your nation has gained cannot stop me, should I consider you a target. If you cannot even eliminate me, the Black Knight's wrath can easily destroy you all. And let us be honest with ourselves here. Just how many of those special weapons do you have exactly? A dozen? Not even? Even with a hundred, it will not be enough."

There appeared to be grudging respect from the military representatives of the court, while the other politicians remained skeptical of her claims. However, they all seemed incensed by her accusations and a desire to prove their nation's might was palpable.

However, Nico did not expect Lord Hoshizora's next words.

"Indeed, even the acclaimed White Knight has fallen, is that not true?"

"What?" "Honoka-chan…?" "That can't be-?" Maki, Rin and Hanayo's gasps of horror were echoed by the majority of the court. Nico felt accusing and pleading eyes upon her and, in spite of such suffocating weight, she spoke loudly and clearly.

"Your ears have heard far, Hoshizora-sama, and unfortunately that is true. The Black and White Knights have perished in a ravine during their confrontation half a Moon ago." The ninja suspected Antarean spies or traitors within Kaguyan ranks for such sensitive information to slip to a foreign ruler.

"Oh? It appears I am more updated than you are, young warrior," the King thoughtfully stroked his beard, "Just last night, we received news of the Black Knight's reappearance along the the Kaguyan-Mikadon border, wielding the White Knight's famed katana Tsuki."

Nico felt goosebumps along her arm as dread drenched her body. She had yet to receive news from her men but the possibility of such terrible event already spelled a disaster for Kaguya. However, she could not afford to think of the country now, for the White Knight's demise have set a shroud of fear upon the Antarean court as per the Lord's intent to unsettle and dissuade his people. She must use this new piece of information to her advantage whether it was valid or not.

"Then, nothing can stand between the Black Knight and Antares. Only destruction awaits your people, if you do not take a pre-emptive strike."

Nico allowed her audience to whisper amongst themselves for a moment before she cut through their frantic voices. "The Black Horde is coming! And with it, the destruction of the mikos and the re-emergence of rogue youkai. Do you not see? This is not simply a battle for borders and riches, but of Life and Death."

Silence met her sharp declaration. Those who had direct confrontation with the supernatural either sent her fearful looks and simply adorned a grim expression. The reality was finally sinking through their desire to remain within their bubble of normalcy. Even if Mikado did not attack Antares right away after Kaguya's fall, potential threat in the form of demons still loomed over them.

"Is Antares a country so far removed from mortals?" the ninja's low voice seemed to echo in the deathly quiet chamber. "It is so different, isn't it, so abstract watching people die from a distance?"

She could see her words drilling into the councilmen's hearts, yet the Lord did not respond and his face still placid.

"Let Kaguya fall then, Antares," Nico ignored her charge's gasp and merely gestured flippantly with her arm. The kimono's long sleeve made a loud fluttering sound before the fabric settled by her side. "Remember the day when we have reached out to you when the Black Knight knocks on your door. The scorpion may poison the lion, but it will still perish under its paw."

Her lips curved into a cold smile. "Think of us as a harbinger of your own demise."

Lord Hoshizora swept his predatory eyes over her, Maki, Rin and Hanayo and calmly tucked his hands within his sleeves. "We have heard enough, honored guests. We will consider your proposal and convene."

Nico bowed her head courteously, a gesture hastily and reluctantly followed by Maki. "We look forward to your favorable response." The Panther of Kaguya's voice shook with a myriad of emotions though she admirably kept it firm.

The Lord nodded and gave them a pleasant smile as he bid them good night. He was the first to leave the banquet chamber, followed by many of the attendees who deemed it pointless to linger now that the event was over.

The two Kaguyans then exchanged a somber look. While the Lord's monotonous tone did not betray anything, Nico knew his answer already.

_Antares will not help._ Nico glanced over at the murmuring councilmen who stayed behind, specifically at the exorcists and Captain Kadota. _But hope is not lost. Not yet._

"Nico-chan, where's Rin?" Maki was scanning the room with veiled panic. "She was just behind me! Where-" Violet eyes widened with fear. "Where is Hanayo?"

Alarmed, Nico also searched around the half-empty chamber but could not spot the two teenagers amongst the sea of retreating servants. However, she swore she saw a familiar splash of sandy-brown tresses just before it disappeared under the hidden corridor for the servants.

_Hanayo, what are you doing?_


End file.
